<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dawn of the Golden Age by ArlyssTolero, Nyame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376333">The Dawn of the Golden Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero'>ArlyssTolero</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyame/pseuds/Nyame'>Nyame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging A Better Future [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Team as Family, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyame/pseuds/Nyame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months have passed since Oliver Queen’s soul was sent back through time by The Monitor and The Spectre. In that time, he has defeated Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest, who are currently awaiting trial, and inspired Clark Kent to step forward into the light as Superman. Now, Oliver faces his greatest challenge yet: assemble a team of heroes that can deal not only with sensitive missions for the country like their predecessors, the JSA, but also stand against the crises that Oliver knows are just around the bend. The urgency of his quest is exacerbated by the arrival of Fort Rozz, and with it the ruthless General Dru-Zod, who believes Kryptonians have the right to subjugate ‘lesser species’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Curry/Mera (DCU), Barry Allen &amp; Iris West, Clark Kent &amp; Lois Lane &amp; James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Emiko Queen &amp; Oliver Queen, John Diggle &amp; Oliver Queen, Justice League &amp; Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance &amp; Quentin Lance &amp; Sara Lance, Laurel Lance &amp; Sara Lance &amp; Tommy Merlyn &amp; Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen &amp; Thea Queen, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging A Better Future [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrowverse, Lucifer, any of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Preface</strong>
</p>
<p>Welcome, one and all, to the second volume of the <em>Forging A Better Future </em>series. Yes, this is more or less a refined and expanded version of <em>The Age of Heroes</em>, but there’s plenty of differences in this universe, which should be evident after that finale for <em>The Legend of the Green Arrow</em>.</p>
<p>Oh, and yes, I <em>did</em> say it was going to be a while, that I was going to focus on <em>The Spectre</em>. But the Muse, well, the Muse had different plans. It always does. So, I’m gonna <em>alternate</em> between this story and <em>The Spectre</em> as best I can, especially since <em>The Spectre</em> is not expected to be very long now that I have it planned out. Speaking of…</p>
<p>Nyame and I have fully planned out <em>The Dawn of the Golden Age</em> and we know where every twist and turn are going to be, and we have plenty of time to make adjustments if something happens in the story that changes the path forward, but I’ve done pretty good at sticking with the plans we’ve set forth. In total, the notes for this story equaled <em>ninety-seven</em> single-spaced pages. That’s a lot of story to tell.</p>
<p>Now, just like with <em>Legend</em>, there have been certain storylines that have been pruned and cut from this universe. The biggest change in terms of storylines in this volume is that there will be no Legends storyline. That’s right. None. In fact, Nyame and I have decided that there will not be a single storyline in this series involving time travel. It admittedly made not only canon but also <em>Age</em> particularly messy and we decided that we would rather avoid that. Another storyline pruned thanks to the lack of a storyline centered around the Council of Time Masters is that Oliver does <em>not</em> need to recruit a field ready team. So, while Roy Harper, Rene Ramirez, and Ted Grant <em>will</em> appear in this story, it will be in a different capacity instead of as vigilantes or vigilantes-in-training.</p>
<p>On the matter of the Council of Time Masters: I realized I made one huge, glaring mistake in <em>Age</em>. I forgot that the Vanishing Point exists outside of time and space, so it would remain unaffected by any changes Oliver made. Since the Vanishing Point was blown to hell by the Legends and the Council destroyed, even erasing that timeline wouldn’t restore the Council and the Vanishing Point because <em>they exist outside of time and space</em>. So, after realizing that, it was easier to back away from the time travel storylines.</p>
<p>As a result of this, the primary storylines in this story will be: General Zod, forming the Justice League, and Oliver devoting more time to being C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. All of the extraneous storylines that were included in <em>Age</em> have been pruned or outright cut out.</p>
<p>One of the major decisions when it comes to this story is that it will only be ten episodes long instead of fourteen. We got to Episode 10 (or Episode 19 if you’re keeping track with the show’s episode numbers) and just couldn’t find anything else to push the story further. We had wrapped up pretty much all the hanging plot lines with only the main thrust of the story left. So, we chose to end this story with ten episodes instead of pushing it further with a filler episode, because let’s face it: one of the sins of the entire <em>Arrowverse</em> is them trying to stretch the story to last longer than it should with so many filler episodes.</p>
<p>Oh, and yes, every character listed in the tags is going to appear in this story, some in a major capacity while others are merely being introduced to the world for the time being. But they will <em>all</em> appear at one point or another.</p>
<p>Finally, just so everyone knows who I’m picturing when I’m writing these characters:</p>
<p>General Zod – Callum Blue (<em>Smallville</em>’s Zod)</p>
<p>Diana Prince – Gal Gadot</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne – Jim Caviezel</p>
<p>Arthur Curry – Alan Ritchson (<em>Smallville</em>’s Aquaman)</p>
<p>Hal Jordan – a young Adam Baldwin (John Casey on <em>Chuck</em>)</p>
<p>Well, that’s all I can think of for this preface. Enjoy the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Developments, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are back to once-a-day updates now that we're beginning a new story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Jonas Queen stood looking out across Starling City from the C.E.O.’s office of Queen Consolidated, hands clasped behind his back as he pondered the events of the past month since the downfall of Tempest and the startling events that followed, such as his being pardoned and made a government-sponsored hero and being put in charge of forming a new team of the same modeled after the Justice Society of America. It had been a long, grueling month, Oliver mused, reaching up to stroke the Van Dyke he now sported consideringly. Laurel had insisted that, as the leader of the new government task force, he had to present a good image, and neither the beard nor the scruff did that; she had suggested a Van Dyke and, after a bit of consideration, Oliver had agreed. He had kept his hair at about two inches, though, so it was short and wouldn’t fall into his eyes. He had pointedly ignored Tommy’s teasing except to once more reiterate that he was <em>not</em> Robin Hood.</p>
<p>The first thing of note that had happened in Starling City following the downfall of Tempest had been the expected crimewave. The criminals of Starling City, who had long been forced to consolidate their activities to the Glades under pain of death at the hands of the Dark Archer, had realized that they were finally free to peddle their criminal trades throughout the city once more. Oliver, Sara, and Dig had had a busy month as Green Arrow, the Canary, and Spartan bringing order back to the city from the chaos of the resurgent criminality. The most virulent foe they faced, and continued to face, was the fierce expansion of Frank Bertinelli’s criminal enterprises, as he was now the sole remaining source of organized crime in Starling City, and was hoping to consolidate his power, become the godfather of all crime in the way Malcolm had been. Sara took special pleasure in breaking up prostitution rings that Bertinelli set up while Dig had focused on the racketeering scams, especially after Carly’s boss had been roughed up by a couple of Bertinelli’s thugs to start paying a protection fee or the Big Belly Burger would face… problems.</p>
<p>Petty crime had been at an all-time high and Oliver himself had spent night after night patrolling the city, making liberal use of bola and injection arrows as well as taser flechettes to subdue the various criminals involved in such crimes. He had left these people for the S.C.P.D. to pick up, and the S.C.P.D. had been very careful in making sure these people were charged, not wanting to make waves, considering the ongoing investigation into Tempest’s reach within Starling City being conducted by the F.B.I. Sara, patrolling the Glades almost every night, had run into the <em>same damn group</em> of would-be rapists who had tried to rape Laurel, the same damn group Oliver had broken the legs of, and she had decided to express her <em>displeasure</em> at their continued existence. Last Oliver had heard, they were just barely beginning to recover and would be discharged from the hospital soon. Oliver had his suspicions that once that was the case, they would get the hell out of Starling City and away from the ‘blonde hell-bitch’, as criminals called the Canary. That was assuming, of course, that they weren’t <em>really</em> stupid…</p>
<p>Human trafficking was <em>also</em> on the rise under Frank Bertinelli, and that was a crime that Oliver had taken personal offense to. Every time he found a group of traffickers trying to round up victims, he had left them beaten, bloody, and tied up for the S.C.P.D. to take in and charge. Oliver would continue to fight Bertinelli’s forces at every turn because, thanks to Oliver, Bertinelli was essentially top dog. Oliver had destroyed the Triad and the Bratva in Starling City, leaving the Bertinelli crime family to reign supreme. So, Oliver would do his penance by scuppering Bertinelli’s operations wherever possible.</p>
<p>Oliver had also noted that, while he had been on the run, Helena Bertinelli’s family lawyer had gotten the evidence he had given the F.B.I. thrown out due to it being gained through illegal means by a known criminal. As a result, without a smoking gun, the case had fallen apart, and Helena Bertinelli had walked free. Oliver wondered exactly what Helena would do now that there were no more mobs of equal power that she could use in her revenge schemes against Frank and resolved to keep an eye on the situation, just in case Helena tried something like performing hits on members of every single gang in the city in an attempt to frame her father, who was expanding his power every day and would likely be demanding tribute from the gangs if things continued as they were.</p>
<p>Oliver’s eyes fell on the black monolith only three city blocks away that had once been Merlyn Global, which had been renamed Steele Incorporated in honor of Walter Steele after being purchased by Queen Consolidated from Tommy Swann, as he was now known, having abandoned the Merlyn surname in one of his few public appearances during a day in court. The lower levels of Steele Inc. were being renovated and retrofitted to become a daycare center and a corporate cafeteria for all Queen Consolidated employees. Oliver had found himself with nearly one thousand extra employees after acquiring Merlyn Global and he had thought long and hard about how to care for these people, to fulfill the old saw his father and Walter had used but not practiced that the employees of his company were a part of the Queen Consolidated <em>family</em>, and he had stumbled upon these ideas.</p>
<p>He planned on finding restaurants who would be interested in opening a stall in the corporate cafeteria, and in the meantime would provide meal vouchers for his employees, while the daycare would be two-fold: first, there would be all-day daycare for children under five, and second, there would be an area for school-aged children who were still underage, from five to seventeen, where they could be entertained or, in the case of the older children, do their studying in relative peace. It would be separated by age group so that the teenagers didn’t feel like they were being babysat, though there would be an adult to act as a supervisor in the rooms where the teens congregated, if only to curb certain <em>behaviors</em> common to that age. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver’s thoughts turned to the ongoing Tempest Investigation being run by the F.B.I. They were looking into every nook and cranny of Starling City, trying to determine how deep the rot of corruption had spread thanks to Tempest, and Oliver had had to resist the urge to ask Naomi to keep track of the investigation. He didn’t want to step on any toes, especially since, as the man asked to organize a new team of heroes sponsored by the government, he had an image to maintain of being stalwart and trustworthy, and having his tech expert hack into the F.B.I.’s servers to keep tabs on their investigation into Tempest’s reach was definitely not up there in the wholesome hero category. So, he waited patiently for the day that the investigation was over, because he hoped that the investigation would uncover every last one of Malcolm’s moles inside Queen Consolidated. Even if it meant the odious Doug Miller got a cushy deal in return, Oliver wanted every last one of those people <em>out</em> of his company. Besides, he had made sure to blacklist Miller so he could never get a job with any reputable firm if he managed to worm his way out of a just punishment. Of course, that just meant he would probably seek work with the likes of LuthorCorp, unless Lex decided it wasn’t good for his public image.</p>
<p>Oliver’s lips twitched as he thought of one of his recent acquisitions as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. With Ted Gaynor under arrest and being investigated as part of the deep dive into Tempest’s control of Starling City, the folded Blackhawk Squad Protection Group had been left adrift, and Oliver had bought the company out from under Gaynor, the Board of Directors of the company being very happy with the idea of joining the Queen Consolidated family. Blackhawk Squad Protection Group had earned an unfavorable reputation due to their association with Tempest through Gaynor and were looking to wash the grime off of their previously sterling reputation and restore some faith in their brand. If they were rebranded as a division of Queen Consolidated, Blackhawk could make a comeback and restore their good image. For now, they would supplement Oliver’s own security forces, keeping Queen Consolidated’s holdings safe, especially Steele Inc., which was still a target by those who raged about Malcolm Merlyn’s plans. But Oliver had every intention of expanding Blackhawk and once more making it a reputable and trustworthy private security firm, which would be renamed simply as Blackhawk Security. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver smiled as he thought of the surprise he had gotten while touring the building a week back. He had had hardly any time to meet with each division to see that they had everything they needed and were changing direction where needed to be in line with Oliver’s vision of what Queen Consolidated was meant to become for Starling City. As a result, he hadn’t known about one of the recent hires in the Applied Sciences division shortly before he returned as C.E.O., namely one Barry Allen, who was, amusingly enough, now the owner of S.T.A.R. Labs but wanting to pursue his own dreams as a scientist that he couldn’t in Central City for what he called ‘personal reasons’.</p>
<p>Barry had recently been tapped by Dr. Briggs to join Q-Core after Dr. Briggs had seen the designs for one of Barry’s ideas on the younger man’s computer while Barry was away and realized that with a few tweaks, the design could be a viable clean energy power source. He had told Barry this and asked him to join Q-Core so they could work together on such a monumental project. Oliver was happy for the younger version of his friend; Barry deserved any recognition he could get, and Oliver was sad to know the Barry he had known had had his intelligence squandered as a C.S.I. It helped salve his conscience over his decision to kill Thawne and the nightmares he still had of that night, watching The Flash and White Canary disintegrate and hearing their screams of pain as they were erased from history.</p>
<p>Emiko had settled in nicely as Director of Applied Sciences and instantly re-approved funding for several projects that had been shut down by Doug Miller so he could finance his own personal experiments, all of which were little more than vanity projects for his own self-aggrandizement. Emiko had made sure not a single project of that nature was being funded, which Oliver was very happy about. He wanted all of their divisions working on projects that were meant to better mankind, not build up their own egos. Emiko being on top of things like that had proven that she was worthy of being the Director of Applied Sciences, though some still whispered she got it through nepotism by virtue of being the C.E.O.’s sister, who some claimed he doted on with the way he had pretty much brought her into the family (something that would be made official very soon).</p>
<p>Oliver’s thoughts took a grim turn as he contemplated the situation with his other sister, Thea Dearden, as she now called herself. Like Tommy, she had divested herself of the Merlyn name and taken their mother’s maiden name, and Oliver wondered whether it was his harsh words to get her to apologize to Sara after he returned from making Talia the new Ra’s al Ghul that had seen him point out that, legally speaking, she had no right to inherit anything from the Queen estate that had caused her to not ask him about taking the Queen name again, or if she honestly wished to be kept away from both the Queen and Merlyn names. The Merlyn one was obvious, but between Robert ‘keeping her’ from her biological father and Oliver being a ‘psycho vigilante who traumatized her’, she seemed to find the idea of being a Queen on the same level as being a Merlyn. The ironic thing was that Oliver would bring her back into the family in a heartbeat, but he wasn’t going to <em>offer</em> it to her. She had to <em>want</em> it badly enough that she made it obvious. He wasn’t going to be Moira or Malcolm for as much as he could. Their brand of parenting had landed them all in this situation.</p>
<p>But Oliver was beginning to lose his patience with Thea. She knew damned well that she needed to train to be a vigilante so that the League of Assassins wouldn’t swoop in and take her, but Thea had barely taken part in the training, often blowing it off to party with her friends at a club. She had also ignored Oliver’s request that she study current events, politics, global atrocities, and more to help break her of her self-imposed naivete. Thea seemed to believe that because she was the daughter of two wealthy families that she could get away with anything and no one would touch her, and so far, Oliver’s attempts to punish her were limited since she could just use her access to the Merlyn (now Swann) estate to do what she wanted, and Oliver was beginning to think he would need to talk to Tommy about cutting Thea off from the Swann estate as well. All Oliver knew for sure was that if he were Talia, he would have someone watching, and if Thea continued to disobey and blow off training to party like a child, then the League would swoop in and take her to Nanda Parbat, where her addictions would be tortured out of her along with her ability to feel pain and she would be forced to learn how to kill for the League or be killed herself.</p>
<p>Finally, on a personal note, Oliver had gone back to Dr. Olsen after the fall of Malcolm and Tempest and got back on his medications. The side effects had only lasted for two weeks, and he had had Sara and Dig there for those two weeks to pick up the slack where he faltered. Now, he had begun to note he was thinking much more clearly about things, seeing things from a different angle, a more <em>hopeful</em> angle, and he mused that he hadn’t realized just how much of his former mindset had been wrapped up in the darkness of his depression. Without the depression and anxiety clinging to him like a wet cloth, he could see things differently, see them the way others saw them. He now deeply regretted his actions with Ira Kane and recognized that what he had done had been fundamentally <em>wrong</em>, had in fact allowed Lex Luthor to get away with the <em>murders</em> of thirty people, at least, and that was because in his short-sighted rage he had wiped the memories of the one man who could have connected Luthor to those crimes. As a result, Lex had managed to wriggle out of trouble with a massive charitable contribution to a pair of cancer charities as well as one that offered education to children in third-world countries. Oliver was <em>disgusted</em> that men like his <em>cousin</em> could buy their way to respectability like that, just like Malcolm Merlyn had.</p>
<p>Oliver was pulled from his contemplations as the door to his office opened. He turned to find Detectives Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton entering his office, Quentin (who was now having to take heart medication after his heart attack following Merlyn’s mercenaries abducting Laurel from C.N.R.I.) glowering at him with something akin to hatred while Hilton looked uncomfortable. “Detectives,” Oliver said calmly. “What can I do for you? I hope this isn’t another complaint about how the Canary left some rapist tuned up for you to pick up. As I’ve said before, and will continue to say again, under <em>my</em> rules, she’s allowed to use excessive force to bring down the criminals she pursues, so long as they don’t <em>die</em>.”</p>
<p>“We’re not here about the Canary,” Hilton said swiftly before Quentin could get a word out. He turned to his partner, saw that Quentin was still glaring at Oliver, and sighed. “Quentin?”</p>
<p>Quentin started, saw Hilton’s firm gaze, and sighed. “We’ve been sent to get your <em>advice</em> on a case,” Quentin grouched at Oliver, holding up a file. “Commissioner Nudocerdo’s made me your official liaison with the S.C.P.D. since we have <em>history</em>.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said. “I guess the good commissioner knows that the noose is tightening and that he and every other corrupt little bastard that knowingly worked for or with Malcolm are about to get their due reward, and he wants to try and stave off the final judgment and thinks throwing a token effort like giving me a liaison will somehow save him from the inevitable. A fool’s errand, one that will end in futility. But I’ll play along for now.” Oliver held out a hand, and Quentin, with clear reluctance, placed the file in his hand.</p>
<p>As Oliver opened the fire and began to peruse it, Lucas said, “Thanks to the crimewave, we’re keeping an eye on the little details of <em>everything</em>. Recently, a fireman was killed during a major fire. The problem is that he burned hotter and faster than the building around him. We were hoping you would look into this, see if you can find something to work with, maybe even stop whoever did it before they kill another person.”</p>
<p><em>Garfield Lynns,</em> Oliver mused to himself. Aloud, he said, “Of course, I’ll look into it, Detectives. I’m always happy to help my fellow law enforcement officials.” He smiled at them, earning an angry glower and sneer from Quentin, who turned on his heel and left the office without another word. “I see Quentin is in his usual state of mind when it comes to me,” Oliver said mildly to the remaining detective. “Tell him I’ll be sure to tell Laurel and Sara he says hello.” Oliver gestured with one hand. “You can go now. Please keep Quentin from disturbing any of my employees with one of his drunken rants.”</p>
<p>“He’s not drunk,” Hilton tried.</p>
<p>“After five years in hell, my senses are heightened, Detective Hilton,” Oliver said, “including my sense of smell. He <em>reeks</em> of whiskey, so either he bathed in it or he’s been drinking heavily. Now, go, before I end up having to file an incident report with Lieutenant Pike.” Hilton left with a perturbed look on his face, and Oliver headed to his desk to give the file a thorough look-over while noting he should ask Naomi to keep track of any suspicious fires, because he seemed to remember something important about a fireman from around this time in the last timeline. What was it? Oliver closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, entering a meditative trance meant to help with memory recall. Eventually he had it. Laurel had approached him with the phone he had given Quentin about investigating the death of a fireman, Danny de la Vega, the brother of her best friend at C.N.R.I., Joanna. Well, with any luck, Oliver could spare Mrs. de la Vega from having to bury one of her children.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance looked up as there was a knock on her office door. Seeing Adrian Chase on the other side, she waved him in. “What can I do for you, Adrian?” she asked warmly.</p>
<p>“I’m having a problem with the P.I. that we hired for the Fieldman case,” Adrian said. “We had agreed on a set amount for this, but now he’s holding out the results of his investigation for a bigger payday. The problem is, aside from the amount set aside for the P.I., I’ve already spent the allotted money for this case.” Adrian set a piece of paper down, upon which was written the name <em>Hiram Skinner</em> and a phone number. “I was hoping you could call him, sort this nonsense out.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Laurel said. “Why don’t you wait here? This shouldn’t take long.” Adrian nodded and settled into a seat in front of her desk while she hit the speaker button on her office phone and then dialed the number, wanting Adrian to hear what was being said.</p>
<p>There were a couple of rings, and then a rough-sounding voice said, “Hiram Skinner.” Laurel would bet her entire salary (which admittedly wasn’t much, even as Director of C.N.R.I.) that the man purposely made his voice deep and gravelly to sound like he fit the role of the grizzled, no-nonsense private investigator.</p>
<p>“Mr. Skinner, this is Laurel Lance with C.N.R.I.,” Laurel said calmly. “I’m here with one of my attorneys, who came to me just now with a very disturbing claim. He says that you agreed on a set amount for the case you were asked to investigate, but you are now demanding <em>more</em> money. Is this true?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not risking my life for a pittance,” Skinner said, gravelly voice gone. Now his tone was weaselly and smarmy, which made Laurel want to punch him in the teeth.</p>
<p>“You’re not risking your life <em>at all</em>, Mr. Skinner,” Laurel said firmly. “I know the details of all of our major cases, including the Fieldman case, and all that case involves is confirming the reports made by the plaintiffs on the conditions in the building in which they live to prove that their landlord is not providing adequate services and is little more than a slumlord. The slumlord in question has no history of violence, but quite a bit of history of overcharging his tenants for holes-in-the-wall. Here’s what’s going to happen, Mr. Skinner. Either you are going to deliver your report, as agreed upon, or when we hang up, I will be calling my boyfriend, Oliver Queen, who takes a poor view on extortion rackets and the like, especially when they involve the suffering of the poor and disenfranchised. So, Mr. Skinner, what will it be? Will you send us your report, or does Green Arrow have to investigate a scum-sucking private investigator?”</p>
<p>“You self-righteous bitch,” Hiram snarled. “Fine. I’ll send the fucking report. Don’t call me again.”</p>
<p>“We won’t, Mr. Skinner, as I’m sure there are far more reputable P.I.’s in this city,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Bitch,” Skinner said again before hanging up.</p>
<p>“There we go, Adrian,” Laurel said with a smile. “Now, if he doesn’t actually send his report, let me know, and I’m sure Ollie can take a special interest in this matter.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Laurel,” Adrian said, standing. “I’ll go back to my desk and wait for that report to come in. Hopefully the guy doesn’t try and do something stupid.”</p>
<p>“Yes, hopefully,” Laurel agreed with a nod. “Good day, Adrian.” Adrian nodded and waved as he headed back out into the main room.</p>
<p>Laurel leaned back in her office chair, twirling a pen in one hand as she considered recent events. The biggest and most important thing, for Laurel, was that Sara had recently told her that, aside from the moves meant to kill the target, Laurel had completed the basic training taught to members of the League of Assassins and now all that was left was to come up with her own style and train against multiple opponents to further her combat skills. Laurel was very pleased with this, because she had increasingly been feeling the urge to do more than <em>prosecute</em> scumbags who went after the poor and disenfranchised. She had again been feeling the desire to bring them to justice the way that Oliver and Sara did as Green Arrow and the Canary. The only problem was that she was sure that her boyfriend and sister didn’t want her leading the same dangerous lifestyle that they did and may even discourage her from pursuing this path out of a desire to protect her. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Then there was the issue with her mother. Dinah had come up to Starling for the Christmas holidays and found both her daughters were rather cool to her, with Sara finally telling her that she told Laurel that Dinah had known Sara went on the <em>Gambit</em> the day it set sail. Dinah had tried to make excuses when faced with this uncomfortable truth, and when Laurel had heard her mother try and excuse it or claim that Laurel was blowing it out of proportion, she had lost it and told her mother that what she had done was <em>wrong</em> and she had no desire to entertain the possibility of being a ‘family’ with someone who could betray her like that and not feel sorry for it, noting that Sara had apologized and was truly apologetic.</p>
<p>Sara had similarly told Dinah she was disappointed in her. Dinah had left town the very next day, not speaking to either of her daughters since, and neither of them particularly cared about it as it just showed their mother’s true nature, that she thought she could get away with doing whatever she wanted. It was, they realized, a bad habit that they had seen with Thea, which came as no surprise as Dinah’s parents were wealthy Gothamites and she had inherited their entire estate and before that had a sizable trust fund. Even Dinah marrying their father, then a beat cop for the G.C.P.D., hadn’t been enough for their grandparents to cut her off, despite their heavy disapproval at her choice in partner. Sara, who almost <em>despised</em> Thea for this attitude, had given her mother the same treatment she gave Thea, that of cold indifference at best, cold fury at worst.</p>
<p>Laurel’s reflection was interrupted by another knock on her office door. She waved Joanna in. “Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to talk to you about the Davenport case,” Joanna said.</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble,” Laurel said with a smile. “What’s going on with that case?”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Nyame suggested these would be something Oliver would do as C.E.O., and I agreed that they definitely sound like something that a community-conscious person like Oliver has become would do if he was in a position to, which he most assuredly is as the city’s biggest employer (and its wealthiest citizen).</p>
<p>*2* From my understanding, Blackhawk Squad Protection Group is loosely based on a group from DC Comics that, like everything else they touched, the “Arrow” writers and showrunners did dirty. So, Oliver buying them and rebranding them so they can “once again” be a reputable private security firm is a little nod to that.</p>
<p>*3* Laurel began her training *much* earlier in this universe since Sara was never shot twice in the stomach and had to heal, which is why she’s finished the League’s basic training prior to the beginning of this volume and now just has to develop her own style.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Developments, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for shopping at Lance Floral, and I hope the bouquet does what you’re hoping,” Sara Lance said with a smile at the young man who had just purchased some white roses. He smiled back and headed out, a bit of pep in his step, and Sara shook her head, smiling and hoping the girl (or guy) the flowers were for appreciated them.</p>
<p>Sara’s smile faded as her thoughts turned to the past month. Her sister had proven to be a very adept learner at hand-to-hand, excelling and picking up things almost as soon as Sara taught them to her, which was a really good sign of what Laurel was capable of, something that would probably come in handy if Laurel ever decided to act on her not-so-secret desires that she thought Oliver and Sara hadn’t picked up on to begin doing what they did.</p>
<p>On another, but related note, Sara had been patrolling as the Canary for the better part of a month now, and the criminals of Starling City were running scared of her, <em>especially</em> the rapists. She had run into the same damn group who had tried to rape her sister all those months ago when Ollie had gone to the tech expo in Metropolis, and she had been <em>furious</em> to see them. According to Oliver, the police had filed a complaint with him that one of his team was using excessive force. When Sara had asked if he was going to come down on her, he had simply smiled and said they each had to do this in their own time and their own way, and so long as she didn’t <em>kill</em> the men she took down, he didn’t give a damn if they had a few broken bones. Sara had thanked him, because while she was trying to be much better than she had been, she still went for debilitating blows, <em>especially</em> with rapists. She didn’t think she would ever <em>not</em> beat the ever-living hell out of those types, she hated them that much. The fact that Oliver technically had the same policy simply made it easier for her to get away with.</p>
<p>Thoughts of the police and their complaints about the Canary’s brutal methods brought to mind the continual strain between Quentin Lance and his daughters. Quentin hardly spoke to them these days, and according to Hilton, who kept them updated on the sly, Quentin’s drinking was getting worse and worse, despite his heart condition, to the point that he wasn’t even bothering to hide it. Laurel was pissed that Lieutenant Pike was letting Quentin get away with that sort of thing as it only encouraged his bad behavior, but despite that, Laurel would consistently try to speak to their father and get him to see things weren’t so bad, that they were still the same girls he had raised, that he hadn’t lost them the way he seemed to think. Quentin’s tendency towards vitriolic bitterness had brought Laurel to tears time and again, and it had been up to Sara to comfort her sister, because she knew how close her father and sister had once been, how Laurel had taken care of Quentin for five years, shoving aside her own pain to ensure he didn’t drown himself in alcohol to salve his. All Sara knew for sure was that things were going to get even worse if Quentin kept drinking, and she wondered what would happen when the day came that things finally boiled over. Would he do what he seemed unable to do at the moment, and reveal her past as an assassin?</p>
<p>Sara didn’t know what she would do if that day ever came. But she knew one thing: she still loved her father.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Clang. Clang. Clang. </em>Tommy Swann, as he was now known, climbed the salmon ladder, exercising his straining arm muscles and continuing to hone his body into a human weapon, just like Oliver and Sara, leaving behind the boy he had once been in the ashes of Tommy Merlyn, who had died when his father was exposed as a domestic terrorist responsible for so much death, destruction, and misery. Tommy dropped to the ground once he had reached the top rung and snatched up a towel, rubbing his forehead and cheeks first to rid himself of the sweat he had built up there, then his torso, which had a few bruises from training with the stick-fighting. He technically had a bruise on his jaw, too, but you couldn’t see that through the well-trimmed beard that he wore.</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara had both commented on his beard, saying it made him look older, a little more distinguished, which was what he was going for. The clean-shaven, boyish face of Tommy Merlyn was the face of someone who had been hopelessly naïve in the way he lived his life and viewed the world. The bearded visage of Tommy Swann was that of a man who had had his eyes opened to the harsh realities of the world in the worst way possible and with the knowledge that things could never go back to the way they were, not since Pandora’s Box had been opened and all evil had been unleashed in the world. Oliver had given him a look of understanding and said that he had chosen to have facial hair for much the same reason, that the clean-shaven playboy look was that of Ollie Queen, the billionaire scion who had died when the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> sank to the depths, presumably with Sara Lance along with it. The man he had become in the years since the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> just wasn’t a man who had the boyish face he had once had. But Laurel had prevailed upon Oliver to get rid of the scruff and the beard, and get a Van Dyke, which Tommy admitted suited his friend, especially with the short hair. Of course, Tommy had promptly teased his friend about looking more and more like Robin Hood and asked if he was going to trade in the leather hood for some kind of feathered cap. Oliver, annoyed, had declared he was not Robin Hood for the umpteenth time.</p>
<p>Tommy caught a look at himself in the mirror as he passed by, and he stopped and doubled back to give himself a once over. He wasn’t the flabby playboy billionaire scion he had been last month. His muscle tone was beginning to show some definition, he had already begun developing a six-pack, and his biceps were beginning to bulge, as were his forearms from all of the training and exercises he had been doing. He was becoming a warrior, like Oliver and Sara, and one day he would be joining them in the fight for Starling City’s soul, something he would have laughed at a couple of months ago and then said the person telling him that was as crazy as Ollie.</p>
<p>But Ollie hadn’t been crazy. He had been right about everything. The source of the rot in Starling City, the crimes of the elite, the conspiracy known as Tempest. All of it was real, and at the center of the web of this grand conspiracy had rested Tommy’s own father, a trained assassin and cold-blooded criminal who had criminalized the entire city, allowing white-collar criminals free reign of all the districts outside of the Glades and allowing blue-collar criminals to rule the Glades with an iron fist. It had been sickening to learn the truth, and it had sobered Tommy considerably. While he still liked to tease his friends and joke around to lighten the mood when it got too tense, Tommy was a much more serious person than he had been a month ago.</p>
<p>Tommy headed for the showers, grabbing a change of clothes from the dresser he had brought down here along the way. Tommy had continued to live in the Quiver for the past month, going out only once, to legally change his name from Merlyn to Swann as well as arrange for a new tombstone for his mother under her maiden name of Swann since he didn’t want her memory tarnished by what Malcolm had done to their family name. Tommy had sold every last property the Merlyn family owned, including his own apartment and the Corto Maltese vacation house, not to mention selling Merlyn Global to Oliver, who had promptly changed the name to honor one of Malcolm’s many victims. He had invested most of the influx of cash into Queen Consolidated and other local businesses of good repute, such as Kord Industries. Tommy had invested a lesser amount into buying his own training gear to devote himself to this new life he had been forced into by Malcolm’s actions and the subsequent confrontation with the League of Assassins. Tommy knew that Oliver had gotten Thea and he a damned good deal, that they didn’t have to learn to kill to pay off the blood debt and they didn’t have to do this for their entire lives if they didn’t want to.</p>
<p>Thea. Tommy sighed sadly. Tommy had been studying up on current events, politics, global atrocities, and more at Oliver’s request, and Oliver had point-blank told him this was to break his remaining naivete regarding the true suffering that occurred in the real world. Thea had been given similar ‘homework’ by Oliver but had done nothing to make any headway in that regard. She had blown off both studying and training to party with her friends, and not just studying for their new callings. No, according to Oliver, he had received a phone call from Gail Percy, the new Headmistress of Berlanti Preparatory, to inform him that Thea had failed to do the classwork of her classes since December and that she was already beginning to flunk her current class-load. Since Berlanti Preparatory did <em>not</em> allow students to repeat years, if Thea flunked out of Berlanti Prep, she would be forced to attend a public high school and make up her credits. Like Oliver, Tommy worried that Thea’s attitude that no one could touch her or do anything to her would be shattered when the League of Assassins came for her. And Oliver had been very clear that while women would no longer be under threat of rape in the League since the new Ra’s al Ghul was a woman, everything else remained the same, including the fact that the League taught its agents to resist pain through torture.</p>
<p>Tommy showered and dressed in his fresh clothes before heading upstairs to settle in for another session of reading up on current events while ignoring the wanderlust that was burning within him. A part of him wanted to go <em>outside</em>, to see the sky again, feel the sun and the cold of winter on his face, to be around people again. He was around <em>some</em> people, down here, but he had always been a social creature, the life of the party. Being down here was stifling, and yet, he knew that if he went out, he risked being attacked by those who held the entire Merlyn family responsible for Malcolm’s actions. Oliver personally escorted Thea to school every morning, but he was too busy to get her in the afternoon, and so she often went with friends and, as a result, blew off her training. Again, Tommy was worried what would happen when the new Ra’s al Ghul lost her patience and sent someone to abduct Thea and take her to, what was it called again? Oh, right. Nanda Parbat. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent was in a reflective mood, considering the events of the past month. He had been flying around Metropolis as Superman ever since saving that plane, and he had done everything from stopping bank robbers to getting cats out of trees for little children, trying to show that he was a friend to the people of Metropolis. So far, the people of Metropolis were very receptive to the idea of having their own hero, even more so after Superman had stopped a runaway monorail train from going off of the tracks and crashing to the streets below. There had been a lot of children on that monorail train, Clark thought grimly, all of them trusting that Max Lord had known what he was doing when he built the darn thing. Lord had been lambasted by the public (and by the <em>Daily Planet</em> in an article Clark had co-written with Lois) for the safety issues present in his monorail system. Lord had, of course, promised a full investigation and that he would make sure such a thing could never happen again. His answer? Partner with LuthorCorp on a renovation.</p>
<p>There was another issue. Clark and Lois had been digging into LuthorCorp and while they had found plenty of <em>hearsay</em> evidence that Luthor was up to no good, they had nothing solid, and they had seen how having something solid had worked out for Oliver. Luthor had bought his way out of trouble by making grand philanthropic gestures. After having met a <em>true</em> philanthropist in Oliver Queen, it galled Clark that Luthor could buy his way to respectability. Lois was determined at this point to prove Luthor was scum, and that meant Clark and Jimmy were accompanying her into dangerous situations, as per usual, including investigating sites that were only tangentially linked to LuthorCorp. If Clark were honest, he was just as eager. Luthor had always rubbed him wrong even though he was always polite when he and Lois interviewed him for some piece on LuthorCorp’s actions in Metropolis, which Luthor was convinced were for the benefit of mankind and could even sound convincing to Lois and Clark.</p>
<p>Clark turned his attention to another issue at hand. Lois had confided in him that her father, General Samuel Lane, was <em>intensely</em> interested in Superman and his capabilities, and Clark’s old fear of being taken to Area 51 and dissected by cruel scientists while men in military uniforms watched on in cold satisfaction had reared its ugly head, even though he knew that nothing would ever come of them. Not a single person on the planet aside from Jimmy, Lois, and Mom knew about his two weaknesses, that he couldn’t see through lead and that red solar energy weakened him down to human levels, and it would remain that way as far as Clark was concerned. While he wanted to believe in the good of humanity, he knew of their capacity for cruelty, even more so after covering Oliver’s work in Starling City against Malcolm Merlyn and the fallout from Merlyn’s exposure. Combined with what they had been uncovering about Luthor, and, well… Clark didn’t want a man like Lex Luthor to have any sort of advantage over him. Or Sam Lane, for that matter. But General Lane’s <em>interest</em> had made Clark think of what he would do if and when Oliver came to Metropolis seeking Superman. If he joined Oliver’s task force, he might be able to avoid becoming a test dummy for weapons against people and beings with superpowers, and that was something that Clark would value. Even if nothing on this planet could hurt him, being used as basically a lab rat would certainly diminish his self-worth.</p>
<p>Finally, there was the matter of the article he and Lois were working on, an ‘interview’ with Superman that would tell his story and his origins. He knew things would get pretty dicey when he revealed that he was an alien refugee from another world that had been here for thirty years, ever since he was a year old. He worried about how the people of both Metropolis and the world at large would react to the truth and whether those who were currently praising him for his heroism would come to fear him. He hoped not. He hoped that Lois was right, and his faith in humanity would be rewarded.</p>
<p>Clark sighed, and got back to working on the article he had been writing. He needed to get this finished in time for the deadline for tomorrow, otherwise Perry would be short a story for the paper and would have to fill the space with ads, something Perry was loathe to do. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow arrived at the sight of the fire that had erupted in the Glades, certainty growing that he would find Garfield Lynns here when he spotted a very familiar truck nearby. The fire crews were just beginning to arrive, as well, which meant he had gotten here in time to stop the death of Danny de la Vega if he could just find Lynns before he found Danny. Green Arrow charged into the building, pulling the wet towel he had been wearing up around his mouth and nose so that he wouldn’t suffer too much from smoke inhalation. Green Arrow began searching the building floor by floor, and on the fourth floor, he found a man in a fireman’s outfit. “<strong>This isn’t the way, Lynns,</strong>” Green Arrow said, causing the Firefly to whirl, but Green Arrow caught him with bola arrow before Lynns could spray him with the accelerant. Green Arrow went up to him and knocked him out with a solid punch to the temple, then picked him up (fireman style, naturally) and began his journey down. He met firemen on the way down.</p>
<p>“What happened? Did he rush in before us?” one of them asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>No, he set the blaze, his tank’s full of accelerant,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>His name is Garfield Lynns. He was in the towers.</strong>” No one asked which towers he meant. In Starling City, there was only one thing that could be when mentioned in conjunction with a firefighter. Two of the firefighters took Lynns off of Green Arrow and took him out while the others continued on to work on stemming the blaze until the fire trucks could get in position. Green Arrow followed the ones carrying Lynns and, upon arriving outside, reported briefly to the fire chief, who called the police. Green Arrow headed back to his bike, his mind already on another matter. Namely, whether Thea would be at the Quiver by the time he got back. If she wasn’t, well, this time he wasn’t content to just ride it out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver returned to the Quiver, hood down, and looked to Naomi. “Has Thea come in yet?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said. While she was no longer <em>required</em> to call him such due to him being her A.R.G.U.S. superior since he had freed her from A.R.G.U.S., she still preferred to have a level of professionalism to their relationship. Oliver was hoping she would lighten up at some point, but he also appreciated her dedication to professionalism and noted, once again, that it was very different from Felicity. “What do you want to do?”</p>
<p>“Start tracking her cell phone,” Oliver said after a moment. “I’m getting tired of this. I’ll talk to the others, but as far as I’m concerned, she’s coming here tonight and she’s training, even if Sara and Laurel have to strip her out of whatever party dress she’s wearing and stuff her into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.” Oliver headed for the facilities to change, and then, once that was done and his gear was back in place, headed down to the training level to find Dig was spotting for Tommy at the weights station while Laurel and Sara were sparring with small smiles on their faces as they playfully jabbed at each other. For a moment, Oliver smiled at the tableau before him and thought that <em>this</em> was what a team really looked like. Then he coughed, clearing his throat to get their attention. “We need to talk,” he said seriously, meeting first Tommy’s gaze, then Laurel and Sara’s. “Dig, go and get the car ready. We’re going to have to leave soon.” Dig nodded and headed upstairs while Tommy, Laurel, and Sara came up to stand in a semi-circle with Oliver.</p>
<p>“Thea?” Sara guessed. Oliver nodded shortly. “Well, if you’re finally going to crack down on her, you’ve got my vote. I’ve pretty much had it with the Little Miss’s attitude.”</p>
<p>“What exactly is your plan, Ollie?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve got Naomi tracking her cell phone right now, and once that’s done, Sara and I are going to go wherever she is and drag her back here. At that point, if she still acts like a child, you and Sara will be responsible for stripping her out of whatever party dress she’s in and into exercise clothes,” Oliver said firmly. “I’ve had it. If Thea continues down this path, then she’s not going to be going to parties much longer. She’s going to be dragged off to Nanda Parbat, where she will be tortured and forced to learn how to kill, and no amount of money, begging, or childish tantrums will save her from that fate. From this point forward, I will teach her harsh lesson after harsh lesson. I’ve waited this long because I figured she would eventually see that this isn’t going away, but she’s continued to act like a child. She’s going to be eighteen in two weeks, and at this rate, she’ll be <em>lucky</em> if she’s even in Starling City at that point if the League’s been keeping track of her ‘progress’.”</p>
<p>“She’s going to feel like you’re punishing her,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> punishing her,” Oliver said grimly. “It’s better me than the League of Assassins.” Tommy grimaced but nodded. Laurel sighed and gave a nod of her own. Oliver turned to Sara. “Shower and change, then we’ll go get her. And if she’s doing drugs or something like that… we’re going to the nearest police precinct. Time Thea dealt with the law without the protection she’s been afforded of guardians who will buy off the police.”</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re going all out now,” Sara whistled. “I gotta say, I like it.”</p>
<p>“I’m just tired,” Oliver said quietly. “I’ll see you upstairs, Sara.” Oliver headed back up to the main level to check on Naomi’s progress. He felt more than saw Laurel and Tommy come with him, and the three made their way to the computer platform. “How’s it coming, Naomi?”</p>
<p>“I got the location,” Naomi said with an unladylike snort. “A master of deception, your sister is not. She’s at Club Poison.” Oliver groaned at this and pinched the bridge of his nose while Tommy gave him a sympathetic look and Laurel patted him on the back. “What?”</p>
<p>“The owner of Club Poison and I have a… <em>complicated history</em>,” Oliver said as Sara came up.</p>
<p>“Who’s the owner of Club Poison?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Max Fuller,” Tommy supplied, his lips twitching.</p>
<p>“Max Fuller?” Sara asked confusedly, then recognition set in. “Wait, wasn’t he the one with the fiancé and the rehearsal dinner?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver said slowly.</p>
<p>“Oh. Then this should be fun,” Sara said, sarcasm dripping from every word.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Dearden (she had changed her name because she hated Malcolm for what he had almost done to her) was just about to take a sip of the champagne she had ordered from the bartender when it was forcefully shoved away from her and the brother that could actually go out (and was her guardian) glared at the bartender. “She’s underage, asshole,” Oliver said. “They’re <em>all</em> underage. And I’m technically a law enforcement official.” The bartender paled and hurriedly took back every drink and dumped it all out. Oliver turned to his sister. “You and me? We’re done here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even <em>think</em> about touching me!” Thea snarled.</p>
<p>“That’s why <em>she’s</em> here,” Oliver said, jerking his thumb to the side. Thea turned, and her hazel eyes narrowed in hatred as she caught sight of <em>The Bitch</em>, her brother’s little sidepiece that was now his chief enforcer when it came to his tyrannical edicts about her life, which was <em>her life</em>, not his! “As your guardian, I am <em>allowed</em> to take you out of this place. You can’t do a damn thing, Thea, and Sara has my authorization to use whatever force necessary to remove you from this place. Now, you can walk out of here under your own power, or Sara can slap you a couple of times and then drag you out. I really don’t care at this point.”</p>
<p>Sara grabbed Thea by the upper arm. The girl struggled, and Sara tightened her grip until Thea was sure she would end up bruising. “Let me go!” the heiress raged as Sara dragged her away. Oliver followed behind, noting Max Fuller standing nearby and glaring at him, but doing nothing else. He supposed the fact that Oliver was the Green Arrow and technically a law enforcement official held Max’s tongue and his hand, unlike the first time they had met again in the previous timeline.</p>
<p>Sara and Oliver took Thea out to the waiting Bentley and shoved her inside, sitting her between them so she couldn’t even make an escape out the door when the car was stopped. Thea’s cheeks were now burning with humiliation and tears were falling down her cheeks at what her brother had just done, dragging her off like some common criminal. “When we get to the Quiver, you <em>will</em> be training,” Oliver said firmly. “And you will train every night from now on, without fail, or I will take more drastic actions. I am out of patience, Thea. You have acted like nothing more than a spoiled child for the past month, a perfect mirror image of Malcolm in all of his rage and impotency, and I’m done giving you the benefit of the doubt.”</p>
<p>“Don’t compare me to him!” Thea raged.</p>
<p>“Maybe if you didn’t act like such a bitch Oliver wouldn’t compare you to that bastard,” Sara said frostily to the younger girl.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you slut!” Thea snapped, and received a slap to the mouth from Sara. “You-”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Oliver shouted, and in the enclosed interior of the Bentley, it was like the voice of God shouting from Mount Sinai, and Thea flinched. “You have pretty much ruined any chance that I will let you ever have access to the Queen estate again, Thea. If you push my patience tonight, I promise you, I <em>will</em> take back that trust account and you will <em>never</em> see a cent from the Queen estate. Ever. Since that’s all you care about, money, that’s what I’ll take from you. And I’m sure I can convince Tommy to cut you off from the Swann estate, which will leave you with <em>nothing</em>, just like the people you and your beloved father so despise. Now, shut up and keep silent for the rest of the trip.”</p>
<p>Thea did as she was told, quietly fuming. Everything wrong in her life was the fault of someone else. Oliver being Green Arrow, Tommy exposing him, Laurel and Sara supporting him, Malcolm for planning the Undertaking and putting her under threat from the League of Assassins, her mother for not standing against Malcolm… everything was someone else’s fault, so why was <em>she</em> the one being punished? <strong><em>*3*</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, here’s a look at how Tommy’s been in the last month. He’s certainly changed from the person we left at the end of “Legend”, isn’t he? Then again, isolation and harsh truths can change anyone.</p>
<p>*2* And there’s a look at Clark and how things are going in Metropolis. And looks like there’ll be no chance of Clark trusting Lex Luthor in any fashion in this universe. That’s something, right?</p>
<p>*3* For those who might think Oliver’s being too harsh, he isn’t. Thea’s known the consequences of her actions all month and she still blows off training, and unlike in the Riseverse, she *isn’t* at least being respectful to Oliver, so he’s at the end of his rope and he’s done playing nice with her. And yes, IMO, Season 1 Thea would be acting like this if the circumstances she’s been through in this series had occurred in Season 1. I am not making Thea act OOC, IMO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meltdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen woke up early the next morning as he usually did, got his clothes set out for the day, showered, took his medications, and dressed before heading to the ground floor of the penthouse apartment he and Thea shared. Thea was not downstairs as of yet; she probably hadn’t even woke up, but Oliver would give her a couple of minutes to start getting ready before he woke her up himself. In the meantime, he would get things for breakfast ready. After considering his options, he decided he would make French Toast for breakfast with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs. Oliver spent the next few minutes getting everything that he would need and setting it on the counter before cocking his head, listening for any signs that his sister was up. When he heard nothing, Oliver sighed and headed back upstairs and entered Thea’s bedroom. She was awake, glaring at the door. “Get up, you have school today,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“I’m not going,” Thea said sullenly. “I don’t feel well.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” Oliver replied sternly. “You are not ill. You have no reason to miss class. If it’s because you have a hangover, you’re just going to have to deal with it, and maybe this will teach you not to take part in underage drinking. If it’s because you’re behind in your schoolwork, that’s your own fault. If you don’t want to get in trouble with your teachers, you’ll start doing your homework again. If you attempt to skip out on school today, Thea, I will inform the truant officer that you do not have my permission to leave and to do whatever he feels necessary, including having the police charge you with truancy. I will be informing him of this when I drop you off, as well. You have the afternoon to do what you wish, but if I find out that you have skipped training again, the trust account’s gone. End of story.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that, Mom wanted me to have that!” Thea ranted, shooting up in bed.</p>
<p>“Mom’s dead, and she was a terrorist,” Oliver said coldly. “Her wishes don’t mean anything in this family. Not anymore.” Thea wilted at the look on Oliver’s face. “Now get up and get dressed. I’m making breakfast, and you <em>will</em> eat what I prepare, or you will go hungry until lunch today. Like I said last night, I’m done, Thea. I’m done putting up with your rantings, your rebellious attitude, the way you try to hurt Laurel when you actually do train. Laurel has been nothing but caring to you this entire time, has been your strongest advocate, and your way of rewarding that love and kindness is to try and break her jaw with an eskrima stick? If it weren’t for the fact your training has to be secret, I’d be having you charged with attempted assault for last night.” Thea had struck out at Laurel, her sparring partner, hard, and it had only been Laurel’s quick reflexes from her training with Sara that had saved her from a cracked jaw. “Now, get up, get dressed, and get ready for the day. If I have to come up here again, you can go to school looking like a drowned rat for all I care.” Oliver turned on his heel and walked out of his sister’s bedroom, heading back downstairs while thinking that it would probably take a few more punishments for Thea to actually start listening to him. He just didn’t know if they had the <em>time</em>. He should have done this when Thea first started rebelling like this. If Thea got taken by the League of Assassins now, it was on him.</p>
<p>Oliver was about to begin working on breakfast when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. It was the right pocket, so it was his normal cell phone, not The Phone. He pulled it out and accepted the call, putting it to his ear. “Oliver Queen,” he said.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, it’s Agent Trimble,” rumbled the voice of the head of the Starling City field office for the F.B.I. “I’m calling to inform you that we wrapped up our investigation yesterday, and the arrests will be made today. There are twenty employees of Queen Consolidated that we got from Doug Miller as part of his deal with us. We will be arresting not only all those connected to Tempest as part of a RICO case connected to their criminal conduct, we will also be arresting every single person on the List, both in Starling and outside of it, in a separate RICO case. As to the former, these include such people as Brian Nudocerdo, Kate Spencer, Rachel Moss, Joseph Grell, the entire S.W.A.T. division of the Starling City Police Department, the twenty employees of Queen Consolidated and another ten from Steele Incorporated leftover from when it was Merlyn Global, and more. Tempest was indeed <em>deeply</em> embedded in Starling City after being active for seventeen years.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Well, you got them in the end, that’s what matters,” Oliver said. “Do you know who the new D.A. and Commissioner are going to be?”</p>
<p>“The one most likely to become the new District Attorney is Adam Donner,” Trimble replied. “As to the Commissioner, we’ve <em>recommended</em> that the mayor tap Lieutenant Franklin Pike for the job. He seems the good sort, incorruptible, which is exactly what the job needs right now.”</p>
<p>“It does, and Pike is a good choice,” Oliver said with a nod. “Thank you for the call, Agent Trimble. But how did you know I would be up?”</p>
<p>“You have a teenage ward who attends the most prestigious school in the city which is known for its early start, and you are the city’s biggest employer, required to go in early most of the time regardless of your nocturnal activities,” Trimble replied. “I guessed.”</p>
<p>“Well, good guess,” Oliver said. “Again, thank you for the update, and I hope you get every last one of them.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we will,” Trimble said. “Good day, Mr. Queen.” Trimble hung up, and Oliver returned his cell phone to his pocket before getting started on breakfast. He was just dishing up the plates when Thea finally came down in her school uniform, schoolbag hanging from one shoulder, and took a seat at the counter, which doubled as their table. Oliver set the syrup in front of Thea, who squirted it over her French Toast, then set it down, pointedly not handing it back to Oliver, who simply picked it up and squirted it over his own. He wasn’t going to get upset at her being childish in this way; this way didn’t threaten her life in any fashion.</p>
<p>“So, heard you talking,” Thea said after a moment. “Were you talking bad about me to yourself?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver replied evenly. “Agent Trimble called to let me know that the Tempest Investigation is finally over, and the F.B.I. is set to make a lot of arrests today, and not just in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Thea said quietly. “That’s good, I suppose.” She ate silently for the next few minutes, finishing her meal around the same time Oliver did.</p>
<p>“Thea, I’m not going to be here tomorrow morning, but I’ve arranged for Mr. Diggle to stay behind this one time and make sure you get to school,” Oliver said. “Let me be clear: you <em>will</em> go to school. If I get home tomorrow morning and find you lounging around here, or find out you skived off with friends, well, you know what happens.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, you take away the trust fund <em>Mom</em> gave me,” Thea said bitterly.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right,” Oliver said, taking their plates and putting them in the dishwasher along with the pans he had used to cook their breakfast. Oliver turned to Thea. “Alright, let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going that you won’t be here tomorrow?” Thea asked.</p>
<p>“I have to go to Gotham,” Oliver replied. “There’s something I’ve been putting off for far too long that needs doing. Now, come on. Time to get you to school.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance sipped at his whiskey and returned it to the inside pocket of his jacket, then got back to his paperwork, trying not to think too much on the fact that the station was deathly quiet because of what had just come down the grapevine. The Commissioner and the entire S.W.A.T. division had just been arrested by the F.B.I., and from the sounds of it, those weren’t the only arrests. The D.A., a couple of judges, a whole bunch of people from Queen Consolidated and the former Merlyn Global, and more all across the city. Their lieutenant, Franklin Pike, was in a meeting with the mayor right now, and it was expected that he would be the Commissioner the next time that they saw him, and speculation was abounding as to who would be put in charge of the Major Case Unit after that. If one went by seniority, it would be Quentin, but he didn’t want it and knew he wasn’t in the running for it anyways. Pike might let him get away with drinking on the job, but that’s because he knew Quentin was a damn good detective even while drinking. But he wouldn’t let him do that as a captain. No, it’d probably be the next senior detective, that being Lucas Hilton, Quentin’s partner.</p>
<p>Quentin wondered who they would get to replace him and who would be assigned as Quentin’s partner. Quentin figured since he was the senior detective, he would be tasked with training some young rookie detective or something, with the hopes that their idealism would get to him and reawaken his sense of propriety, like not drinking on the job. Quentin snorted to himself, knowing it would never happen. The whiskey was the only thing that kept him from breaking down every time he heard some cop complaining about the Canary and her brutal methods, because Quentin, unlike everyone else, <em>knew</em> exactly who the Canary was. The name itself was a major clue if you knew the family history and combined with what Sara had done to those thugs that Merlyn Sr. had presumably sent to rough her up, not to mention the Bratva thugs the week before that, and Quentin knew. His little girl was the Canary. The same little girl who had once been unable to see any living thing hurt but was now an assassin, even if she had apparently stopped killing while in Starling. But how did he know that for sure? Maybe she just poisoned people and made it look like natural causes these days while beating the shit out of everyone else.</p>
<p>Then there was the fact that his oldest, while she tried to make peace in their family, not only supported her sister in what she was doing but had fallen even harder for Queen, who was now a goddamned <em>government-authorized</em> vigilante who could act with impunity under his own rules instead of the rules and regulations every other law enforcement officer had to abide by. He didn’t understand where his smart, methodical, no-nonsense daughter had gone, leaving a stranger in her place who supported murderers and anarchists.</p>
<p>Finally, there was Queen and Merlyn Jr., or Swann as he called himself now, when he actually bothered to show his fucking face in public. Queen had permanently endangered his daughters (who, yes, he still loved despite not being able to understand the people they had become) by being Green Arrow, and Merlyn Jr. had ensured they were in danger by exposing Queen.</p>
<p>There was a commotion at the entrance to the bullpen, and Quentin looked up to see Pike and Hilton enter the bullpen with a bunch of other officers. “Alright, everyone, settle down,” Pike said. “Let’s get this out of the way. Yes, I am the new Police Commissioner as of 0900 this morning, and Lucas Hilton is the new Captain in charge of the Major Case Unit. We have poached a promising young detective from Narcotics, McKenna Hall, and Quentin, we want you as her senior partner.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Quentin grunted. “Congrats, to both of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Quentin,” Hilton said with a soft smile. “You know, it could’ve been you if you hadn’t been drinking.”</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Quentin grumbled. “I’d rather be out there chasing perps than growing soft behind a desk. No offense.”</p>
<p>“None taken,” Lucas laughed.</p>
<p>“Is it true what else they’re saying?” asked one young officer. “The D.A.? Moss? Grell?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Pike said seriously. “Nudocerdo, Spencer, Moss, Grell, the entire S.W.A.T. division… they’ve all been arrested. Which means we’re looking for fresh bodies to train as S.W.A.T. Any of you young officers who are looking to step up to the plate, here’s your chance.” A few young uniforms straightened up at that. “Now, for those wondering, Captain Hilton and I thought this might happen, which is why he sat his Captain’s Exam over the Christmas holidays, so he could take over immediately without worrying. There’s been no nepotism here. Hilton earned his rank with his years of experience and his knowledge of the law. Under Nudocerdo, nepotism reigned supreme. That will <em>not</em> be the case in my police department. Things that were ignored will no longer be so.” Pike’s eyes rested briefly on Quentin, who inwardly rolled his eyes. Right, they were suddenly going to come down on him for his drinking. Frank was just trying to scare him into sobering up.</p>
<p>“What about the whole liaison thing?” asked one officer. “With Queen?”</p>
<p>“That will remain in place,” Pike said after a moment, “and, for the time being, Detective Lance will retain that position unless Mr. Queen objects or suggests a replacement.”</p>
<p>“Commissioner,” Quentin said in shock.</p>
<p>“You’re our most senior detective in the M.C.U., the unit most likely to get involved with Queen,” Pike said firmly. “The job’s yours by default of seniority. And the fact is, until the shake-up is done, and we’ve got the S.W.A.T. ranks filled out, we have no idea who will be staying in the M.C.U. aside from you, because you’re just in no shape to go S.W.A.T.” Quentin grumbled under his breath but gave a weary nod, and turned back to his paperwork even as uniformed officers crowded around the new commissioner to find out what would be required to join S.W.A.T.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Dearden had a pounding headache as she headed towards the rows of cars with her friend, Margo, a pounding headache that had its source in the alcohol she had consumed last night and the flashes of lights in her eyes from the paparazzi. She ignored all the questions being shouted at her, most of them being about what she thought of her brother’s latest heroics in stopping an insane firefighter from setting blazes in the Glades, but one question finally broke through her determination to get out of here and find somewhere that she could get a drink. “Miss Dearden, what do you think of the upcoming hearing which will see Emiko Adachi granted the Queen name?” That question seemed to smash down every bit of self-restraint Thea might claim to have, and she rounded on the paps who had asked the question.</p>
<p>“What do I think?” Thea asked snappishly. “I think that that woman is nothing more than a gold-digger, just like her whore mother, one my brother feels sorry for only because he supposedly suffered horrible things the past five years. I think that she’s a pet, like a gerbil, something he takes care of because he feels sorry for her. Robert Queen clearly didn’t want her to have the Queen name since she was never given it when she was younger or brought into the family! This is just another obvious sign that Oliver is favoring this woman over me, granting her the Queen name, giving her access to the Queen accounts, while leaving me with nothing! But he’ll get tired of her, too, just like he got tired of poor little Speedy!”</p>
<p>“Do you think your brother’s actions with you are because Malcolm Merlyn is your father?” another paparazzi asked quickly, since Thea seemed to be in a talkative mood.</p>
<p>“Probably!” Thea snarled. “Every time we talk lately, he tells me I’m just like Malcolm with my attitude! I’m nothing like that bastard! But Ollie is blinded by his hatred of all things Merlyn, and since I stopped being a Queen to take up the Merlyn name after he revealed the truth of who my father was, he’s done nothing but judge me! But not Emiko! No, Emiko is <em>perfect</em>. Yeah, she’s perfect, the perfect little whore, just like dear mommy, the perfect bastard sister for Ollie!” Thea spat on the ground and turned on her heel, feeling much better and relishing the fact that she had gotten to say what she thought of Emiko out loud for once, not caring one whit what Oliver would say. What more could that asshole do to her besides finally take away the trust account? It’s not like she needed it. She had the Swann estate, and Tommy was too weak-willed to cut her off, something Malcolm had said one time.</p>
<p>What Thea <em>didn’t</em> realize was that that hadn’t been a paparazzi who had asked her the initial question. It had been an enterprising reporter from Channel 52 named April O’Neil whose cameraman, Casey Jones, had caught the whole thing on camera, and they had been <em>live</em>. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance, who had gotten a television for her shop so she could watch the news or daytime soaps in between customers, had seen Thea on screen and turned up the volume while keeping an eye on her customers. When Thea had blown up about Emiko getting the Queen name, Sara had been horrified. She had long since met Emiko, who was very eager to be joining the Queen family and who was clearly coming to adore Oliver for everything that he had done for her and her mother. She was a good person, in Sara’s books, and she had ethics, which couldn’t be said about the Little Miss, as evidenced by what she had just done. Idly, Sara noted that Oliver was probably going to have to pay Channel 52 a fine for Thea’s cussing on live television, but that was honestly the <em>least</em> of his problems when he got back from Gotham.</p>
<p>Sara shook her head and lowered the volume, not wanting to hear what the reporter had to say about Thea’s attitude. She could guess. Besides, her customers were staring at the screen instead of browsing the flowers. Best to get them back on why they were here. “Drama’s over, back to shopping, folks,” Sara said while wondering how Oliver was going to take what Thea had said before deciding he wouldn’t take it well at all and Thea had probably finally crossed a line he wouldn’t allow and would cut her off forever for. In Sara’s opinion, that was a long time in coming. The girl didn’t want to be a Queen and she was disparaging the last two Queens left every chance she got. Far as Sara was concerned, that girl shouldn’t have a single red penny from the Queen estate. But who knew? Maybe Ollie would be in a forgiving mood by the time he was back from Gotham tomorrow.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance had been watching Channel 52 when it showed the reporters questioning Thea outside of Berlanti Preparatory and had been horrified at Thea’s response. Laurel had met Emiko a few times now when she had stopped by Queen Consolidated to see Ollie and Emiko had been in conference with him regarding Applied Sciences. Emiko had always struck her as very polite, well-spoken, and reserved. She was hardly a ‘whore’ like her mother (and that was a new level of nastiness all on its own from Thea), and Thea’s disparaging Emiko’s parentage, the fact she was born out of wedlock to one of Robert’s mistresses was also a new low, especially when you factored in that by all rights, Thea herself counted as much the same, a bastard daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen. Something, Laurel thought with an internal wince, that Oliver would not hesitate to remind Thea of when they finally spoke on this topic. He was going to be <em>furious</em>, more furious than he had ever been, and Laurel wouldn’t be able to blame him one bit.</p>
<p>One thing Laurel knew for certain, though. After Oliver found out what Thea had done, something would die between the siblings, something important, and Laurel knew in her heart of hearts that this was one of those wounds even she wouldn’t be able to fix, and her heart broke for Oliver, for Thea, for the pain that they were going to endure in the fallout from Thea’s raging rant to the press.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Swann was shell-shocked and horrified, having been watching Channel 52 News to keep up to date on current events, like the arrest of everyone connected to Tempest and every member of the List, only for there to be a segment where the paparazzi and reputable reporters alike were trying to get a quote from Thea, who completely lost it. Tommy remembered Emiko from that one time that Oliver brought her to the mansion, for Robert’s funeral service, the way she had been so shy and uncertain. For his part, Tommy was glad Oliver still had some family from the Queen side of things left and that he wasn’t <em>officially </em>the last member of his family. That would’ve had a crushing sense of loneliness for his best friend, Tommy feared, and so he was glad that Oliver <em>wasn’t</em> alone.</p>
<p>But this… Thea had gone <em>beyond</em> the pale with this one, and Tommy knew that Sara and Laurel would be busy with their own workdays and might not even have seen this. Oliver needed to know. Tommy sighed and pulled out his cell phone, selecting Oliver’s contact, and put the phone to his ear. “Hey, Tommy,” Oliver said, a smile in his voice. “I just landed in Gotham and was about to get off the plane. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Oliver, something… well, something <em>bad</em> happened here,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“What kind of bad are we talking about?” Oliver asked. “Is someone hurt? Has someone been kidnapped?”</p>
<p>“No one’s been kidnapped, and no one’s physically hurt, but Emiko’s gonna be hurting something fierce once she sees the news, if she hasn’t already,” Tommy said. “Oh, and you’re gonna get a fine from Channel 52 for Thea swearing on live television.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“The reporters were asking her questions about you and your heroics, and she was ignoring them, but then someone asked her what she thinks of Emiko taking the Queen name in that hearing tomorrow,” Tommy said. “She snapped. She called Emiko a gold-digger, just like her ‘whore mother’, said you thought of Emiko as a gerbil, a pet, something you could take care of because you felt sorry for her. She said this is evidence of you favoring Emiko over her and that it’s because she’s a Merlyn and you hate all things Merlyn. Then she called Emiko the perfect whore and perfect bastard sister for you.” Tommy fell silent, letting his best friend absorb what their sister had said about Oliver’s other sister.</p>
<p>Oliver was silent for almost two minutes, but Tommy could hear the ragged breathing, and he was sure he heard a thumping sound, like Oliver was punching something, and winced. This was going to be bad, this was going to be <em>so </em>bad, and what’s worse, Tommy couldn’t blame Oliver one bit and he would back his friend’s play, because no matter how much he loved Thea, she had crossed a serious line with her attitude today.</p>
<p>“Tommy,” Oliver finally said, and Tommy winced at the cold rage in his voice, “we’ve been far too lenient with her. I’m going to call Jean later and tell her to absorb the trust account back into the Queen estate, but I want you to freeze Thea’s accounts and credit cards immediately. I don’t want her able to even buy a can of <em>soda</em> from the vending machine. She’s gone too far this time.”</p>
<p>“I know, Ollie,” Tommy said quietly. “Once I hang up, I’ll call Jean, too, get her on that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be honest, Tommy, I’m at the end of my rope, and what we’re doing isn’t enough, but it’ll do until I get back,” Oliver said. “We’ll discuss this then. I’m not even going to stay the night in Gotham. I’ll spend a few hours at a hotel, then hit the G.C.P.D. and deal with talking with Batman. Then I’ll get right back on the jet. I should be back about three or four a.m. I’ll make sure Thea gets to school, but once she is there, you, Sara, Laurel, and I need to talk. Tell Sara and Laurel so they can take the day off from Lance Floral and C.N.R.I., or at least a few hours.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Tommy promised. “Ollie… I’m so sorry. But this is what I was worried about all this time.” Tommy closed his eyes, and a tear leaked out of the edge of his eye. “There’s too much Malcolm in her.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said after a moment. “I’m going to consider our options, but Tommy, there’s no <em>good</em> options left. There’s just a handful of bad ones and then the worst one, which is contact Talia and let her take Thea.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not do that one unless there’s no other choice,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“I agree, despite my anger right now,” Oliver said. “Once I get to the hotel, I’ll call Emiko. She’s going to need a friendly ear. Actually, I might call Anne first. I think I’m gonna need a therapy session today after all. Thanks for letting me know what happened, Tommy.” Oliver hung up without another word, and Tommy winced. His best friend was more than pissed. He was furious, and Tommy couldn’t blame him.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed and pulled up his list of contacts again. It was time to call Jean Loring, who he had replaced George Wolfman with as his attorney so that he could tell her to process the paperwork he had had her draw up with the hopes that she would never have to file it. He wasn’t looking forward to this, or the inevitable fallout when Thea learned he was cutting her off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Well, the F.B.I. has certainly cleaned house in Starling City, haven’t they? All of Tempest’s associates, the List… All taken down with separate RICO cases. Eventually, Oliver’s gonna realize just what this means, but right now he’s focused on dealing with Thea. It’ll take a bit for Oliver to truly recognize what this means.</p>
<p>*2* And there’s the reason for the chapter title. Much like her father, Thea has been pushed to the brink by the realities of her situation and she’s snapped and is having a complete meltdown.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fallout, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen called the direct line for his therapist as soon as he was ensconced in his hotel room, which was where he would be for the next few hours until darkness descended, at which point he would make his way to G.C.P.D. Headquarters and light up the Bat Signal to summon the city’s resident vigilante. Oliver held his phone up to his ear, waiting for Dr. Anne Green to pick up. They had been working through a lot of issues the past month, and one of the constants was his frustrations with how Thea was acting, Oliver having told Anne the truth about the situation with the League of Assassins due to doctor-patient confidentiality. Finally, Anne picked up. “Good afternoon, Oliver,” Anne said. “I was wondering if you would decide to do a phone session after the news earlier.”</p>
<p>“I actually haven’t seen what Thea said just yet,” Oliver said. “I’m almost afraid to. But Tommy called and gave me the gist of it. I don’t know what to do, Anne. I’m at the end of my rope. I have tried every <em>good</em> option I had, and none of them have worked to get Thea under control. So, all I’m left with are bad options, options that run the risk of making my relationship with Thea even worse, but if I <em>don’t</em> do one of them, then the League will have no choice but to take her, as per Talia’s decree. I can delay the League taking action if I’m clearly trying to get things to work out, but if I do nothing…”</p>
<p>“Oliver, before we go any further, I want you to watch that video clip,” Anne said. “We need to explore the impact it has on you while we have a chance instead of you waiting until <em>after</em> our session to watch it. Go ahead. I’ll wait.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Oliver said tiredly, putting his phone on speaker while he began setting up his computer. “On another note, Agent Trimble called me this morning to tell me about the arrests the F.B.I. were making today. I never imagined something like this when I set out to clean up Starling City. I never thought cooperating with the F.B.I. like I did would have led to this.”</p>
<p>“And how does that make you feel, knowing all of those people are going to face a court of law for their crimes?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know <em>how</em> I feel,” Oliver said after a moment. “In part because I thought it would take <em>years</em> to rid Starling of the corruption those people have infested it with. But now? Now, almost all of them are going to face a court of law, and they’re going to be facing it with judges that can’t be bought off like Moss and Grell. They’ll be facing federal judges, who face harsh penalties if they take bribes. I guess the best word to describe what I’m feeling is that it’s ‘freeing’, but also confusing, if that makes any sense.”</p>
<p>“It does,” Anne said. “So much of your life has been consumed by the mission that your father set for you. Now that it is seemingly over, you’re left floundering, unsure what to do with yourself.”</p>
<p>“Sounds about right,” Oliver confessed as he loaded Channel 52 News’ website and found the video clip titled <em>Heiress’ Hissy Fit</em>. “Okay, about to watch the clip.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be here,” Anne said.</p>
<p>Oliver watched the clip, and it was just as bad, if not <em>worse</em>, than he had imagined. Hearing his youngest sister tear his other sister apart like that out of pure jealousy and petty spite was painful, and he knew Emiko was probably having a hard time right now. As soon as he was done with his session with Anne, he was going to call her. But the worst part was the final words, where Thea referred to Emiko as a whore and a bastard. Hearing such spiteful words spring from Thea’s lips was horrifying and it really showed just how embedded Malcolm’s indoctrination was in Thea’s psyche that she had no guilt in doing this. “Well,” he said finally, his voice sounding faint to his ears. “I knew it was going to be bad. But this… this is beyond what I imagined even with Tommy telling me exactly what she said. This is… this isn’t the sister I remember. This isn’t the sister I loved and spent five years imagining my reunion with. This-This is Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter, through and through.”</p>
<p>“And how do you feel about that, Oliver?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I’m horrified, resigned, furious, bitter,” Oliver listed off. “Horrified and bitter because of what Malcolm turned Thea into. Resigned because I knew from the beginning if I revealed Thea’s parentage that Malcolm wouldn’t hesitate to sink his claws into her once he found out. Furious because this is beyond the pale, beyond anything I can forgive or accept as simple teenage rebellion. Thea crossed a line today, one she can’t uncross.”</p>
<p>“So, what are you going to do?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Like I said, all that’s left are bad options,” Oliver said. “The only thing I can think of is sending Thea to a facility to help with her addiction issues as well as to deprogram her from the bullshit that Malcolm fed her for all of that time. I know of one place, I looked into it when Thea was first starting to act out. It’s called the Valleyville Rehabilitation Clinic. It’s a couple of hours outside of Starling and it’s a top-notch facility. They’ve got counselors for substance abuse and a deprogramming course of treatment for those who’ve been subjected to cults. While Thea hasn’t been part of a cult, per se, she has been brainwashed by Malcolm and I’ve tried everything else that I could possibly think of to help her.”</p>
<p>“And what if you do this and she still won’t train, still won’t accept that she could be taken by the League of Assassins?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“At that point, Anne, it will no longer be up to me, because Talia’s patience will have been spent,” Oliver replied. “I’ll talk to Tommy, Sara, and Laurel about this when I get back to Starling tomorrow. All I gotta do is somehow take Thea to school without saying too much to give away what I’m thinking. But whatever else I do I’m already planning on doing the one thing I promised her I <em>would</em> do if she pushed things too far. She will no longer inherit anything from the Queen estate, and I intend to change my will, so she receives nothing if I die because of my duties as Green Arrow or as leader of the Justice League. At this point, I can’t trust her with <em>any</em> money like that.”</p>
<p>“That’s a pretty harsh step, Oliver,” Anne said cautiously. “She’s still your sister. Are you sure you want to go for the nuclear option?”</p>
<p>“The nuclear options are the only ones I have left to force her to grow up,” Oliver said tiredly. “I wish I didn’t have to do it this way, Anne. I wish I had the ability to change the way Thea sees the world so that I didn’t have to do any of this. But it’s like I told Tommy. People need dramatic examples, sometimes, and in this case a drastic action is my only choice to shake Thea out of her arrogance and conceit. Maybe if she has nothing and is forced to go through rehab and deprogramming, she’ll become the girl I remember again.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Do you blame yourself for the way Thea’s turned out?” Anne asked. “Because you didn’t punish her right when this started?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said after a moment. “I honestly believed that if she was given enough time, Thea would see reality for what it was. But she hasn’t, in part because she’s still been able to blow through money from the Swann estate, something she won’t be able to do anymore now that Tommy’s asked Jean to file the paperwork to freeze her accounts and cancelled her credit cards. No, the ones to blame for this are Malcolm and my mother. They both indulged Thea without punishment, encouraging her bad behavior, Malcolm even more so since it helped cultivate an elitist mindset in Thea. But Mom is just as guilty because she not only never punished Thea, but she also covered for her, buying off the cops and the clothes shop owners and everyone else that Thea stole from, abused, or whatever for the past five years. So, no, I don’t blame myself. I blame my mother and Malcolm for what Thea’s become.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you’re not blaming yourself,” Anne said, and her tone was genuine. “When we first began our sessions, you blamed yourself for things that weren’t your fault. It’s nice to see you moving beyond that, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to <em>be</em> moving beyond that,” Oliver admitted.</p>
<p>“What else would you like to talk about?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I can’t think of anything else, and I kind of need to call Emiko before any more time passes,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll let you go, and I’ll see you next week,” Anne said. “Goodbye, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Anne,” Oliver said, and hung up. He waited a moment, mentally preparing himself, then brought up his list of contacts and selected Emiko’s before putting his phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Hey, Oliver,” Emiko said, her voice sounding stuffy, like she’d been crying, which Oliver would bet she had been. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I saw the video clip of what Thea said to Channel 52,” Oliver said quietly. “I’m so sorry, Emiko. Thea’s attitude is unforgivable, and neither Tommy nor I are going to let her just walk away scot-free over this. Please tell Kazumi that I’m sorry, too, for what Thea said about her. Your mother is a very kind woman, as far as I’m concerned, and neither of you deserved the hate or vitriol that Thea spewed today. I just want to make sure you still know that I do love you, and I love you because you’re my sister, and tomorrow, you’re going to officially be a Queen. I’ll be coming directly back to Starling tonight instead of waiting for the morning, so I’ll be able to be there at the hearing, and I’m <em>going</em> to be there, to show my support. It doesn’t matter what Dad did or didn’t want; I’m in charge of the Queen family, and as long as you’re a Queen by blood, you’re welcome to the name as far as I’m concerned. You <em>are</em> my sister. You <em>are</em> a Queen. You are not some pet or someone I feel <em>sorry</em> for. You’re someone I care about a great deal.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Oliver,” Emiko said thickly. “What do you plan to do with Thea?”</p>
<p>“I’m weighing my options, but both Tommy and I have decided Thea’s not getting one more cent from either of us,” Oliver said. “Once I’m done speaking with you, I’m calling Jean to tell her to absorb the trust account back into the main fortune. Thea’s proven herself unable to control herself, and someone with her attitude shouldn’t be allowed an account with ten million dollars to do with as she pleases. It’s time for her to grow up.”</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t risk your relationship with her over me, I don’t want you doing that,” Emiko said.</p>
<p>“The simple fact that I’m Green Arrow constantly risks our relationship, Emiko, because Thea can’t understand my dedication to protecting the average citizen from the excesses of big business,” Oliver replied. “She has fallen hook, line, and sinker for Malcolm’s warped view of the world where the wealthy are absolutely always right and above the rank and file purely by virtue of <em>being</em> wealthy. My championing those she sees as beneath her is a constant source of irritation for Thea, something I wish wasn’t true, because that’s not the girl I remember, the young woman I know she could be.” Oliver knew that sounded hopeful considering Thea’s present attitude, but he was honestly hopeful something could happen that would see Thea become like the confident young warrior he had left behind in 2019, his Speedy, instead of the bitter and hateful young teenager he was currently dealing with.</p>
<p>“Well, thanks for calling,” Emiko said, “but I’m sure you have work to do.”</p>
<p>“Not for a few hours, aside from calling Jean to have her process that paperwork,” Oliver said. “I can spend a little while talking if you need a friendly ear.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I actually am on the clock, and I’ve spent enough time letting this affect me,” Emiko said. “Thanks for calling and letting me know you don’t agree with what Thea said and did, Oliver. It means a lot. Bye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Emiko,” Oliver said, hanging up. Well, now all he had to do was call Jean, then wait for nightfall and go to G.C.P.D. headquarters to speak to Commissioner Gordon about arranging a meeting with Batman. Of course, he was only <em>assuming</em> Gordon would be there at night considering his tendency to work with Batman, who operated solely at night. Oliver pulled up his list of contacts and selected Jean’s number, deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered G.C.P.D. headquarters, noting that the police officers who saw him started and stared in disbelief. He gave them each a nod while musing that at least he wasn’t in his emerald green suit but a plain black one. He walked up to the desk sergeant. “I’d like to speak to Commissioner Gordon,” Oliver said while the man refused to look up while working on whatever it was he was working on.</p>
<p>“He’s busy,” the sergeant said.</p>
<p>“I think he’ll see me,” Oliver mused. “Just tell him Oliver Queen would like to see him on a matter of some delicacy that involves his pointy-eared friend.” The sergeant froze and then looked up, meeting Oliver’s gaze with wide eyes. Oliver smiled patiently. “I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>The sergeant fumbled with the desk phone and punched in an extension. “Commissioner Gordon, sir,” the sergeant said. “It’s Myers down at the front desk. Um, Oliver Queen just walked in and is wanting to speak to you about what he calls a matter of some delicacy involving Batman.” There was a reply on the other end. “Right away, sir.” The sergeant said before hanging up. “He’ll see you. Jameson! Escort Mr. Queen to the Commissioner’s office.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” a young uniform said, and stepped up beside Oliver. “Come on, Mr. Queen.” Oliver turned and followed the young officer to the elevators. They boarded, and the officer slid a security card through a card reader before punching the button for the top floor of G.C.P.D. headquarters. “Without one of us, you’d get a nasty shock trying to bypass our system,” the young officer said with a smile. It wasn’t a nice one. Clearly, this officer had a problem with vigilantes. Or maybe he just had a problem with what Oliver represented, a world where vigilantes could be law enforcement officers the same as him. Oliver didn’t react to the officer’s attitude, having dealt with worse, and when the elevator arrived on the administrative level, followed the young officer to the Commissioner’s office. The officer knocked, then opened the door. “Mr. Queen for you, Commissioner,” the officer said, any trace of nastiness gone from his voice. <em>Two-faced little asshole,</em> Oliver thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jameson, you can go,” Commissioner James Gordon said as Oliver stepped through the door. Jameson left, shutting the door behind him, and Oliver examined Commissioner Gordon for a moment. He had light brown hair that was beginning to gray and a mustache that rested on his upper lip. Gordon, in turn, was studying Oliver. Finally, he spoke again. “So, what is it that you think I can do for you, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“What I <em>know</em> you can do for me is arrange a meeting with Batman with that giant signal on the roof of this building,” Oliver replied evenly. “I have something I have to speak to him about.”</p>
<p>“I can save you the trouble,” Gordon said. “He’s never going to join your little club of government-sponsored heroes. He’s too dedicated to this city to do anything that he feels would take his focus away.”</p>
<p>“Nevertheless, he’s one of the few heroes I know of who are active, and so I have to find out from <em>him</em> that he has no desire to join,” Oliver said. “If that is his decision, I will respect it. But I have to hear it from him. Besides, a mutual acquaintance suggested him to me, and I value her counsel.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Gordon said after a moment. “Well, then we best get this over with. See, the criminals in this city are stirred up enough with Batman always around. Having you in my city is going to stir up the crazies more than usual. I want this over and done with so you can leave.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, as soon as I speak to Batman, I plan to fly back to Starling,” Oliver said. “I’m not even planning to stay the night.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Gordon said. “Come with me, then.” Gordon led Oliver out of his office and to a stairwell leading to the rooftop. They walked up the steps and exited onto the roof, where the Bat Signal rested. Gordon walked up to it and activated it. “It usually takes him about twenty minutes to get here, sometimes less if he’s already out and about,” Gordon informed Oliver.</p>
<p>“So, what’s he been dealing with, if I may ask?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s re-dedicated his focus to the mobs, said one of his worries got taken care of. By you, to be precise, though he wouldn’t say what it was,” Gordon said. “He’s cagey like that. Care to share?”</p>
<p>“I actually can’t think of what he means,” Oliver said honestly, racking his mind. The only thing he could think of was that Malcolm or someone connected to him had been doing something with Gotham. “Maybe he’ll answer me if I ask.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Gordon agreed. “Or he’ll just give you a flat look and glide away. He does that, sometimes.”</p>
<p>“So, not a conversationalist, then,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“He shows up, makes cryptic comments, then disappears when your back is turned,” Gordon said.</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said. They waited in silence for the next ten minutes. Then a figure in black leaped over the edge of the roof, landing in a crouch, then rose and came to meet them.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Commissioner Gordon,</em></strong>” Batman said flatly. He looked to Oliver. “<strong><em>Mr. Queen.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“Batman,” Oliver acknowledged. “A mutual acquaintance of ours suggested I ask you about joining the team the president has asked me to assemble. I would’ve come out sooner, but I had a crimewave to deal with in Starling. But that’s under control now, and, of course, the F.B.I. just cleaned house with their RICO cases.”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Indeed,</em></strong>” Batman said. “<strong><em>I know why you’re here, and the answer is no. I must remain dedicated to Gotham and cannot split my focus. But I must say thank you.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“For?” Oliver asked leadingly.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Dealing with Ra’s al Ghul,</em></strong>” Batman said. “<strong><em>He has been hounding me for nearly twenty years to be his Heir. I acknowledge that the circumstances were extreme, and you had no choice but to kill him. I would caution you against making that choice on a frequent basis. As you yourself have acknowledged, the second time is easier, and the time after that even easier, until it’s as easy as breathing.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“Sounds to me like you have your own experience with this,” Oliver mused. Batman said nothing. “Well, I suppose that’s that, then.”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Yes, it is,</em></strong>” Batman replied. “<strong><em>Good work on aiding the F.B.I. in making all of those arrests and cleansing your city of so much corruption. It gives me hope I can one day do the same for Gotham.</em></strong>” Batman turned and fired a grappling gun (shaped like a bat, naturally) and was pulled up and away.</p>
<p>“I told you,” Gordon said. “He doesn’t play nice with others.”</p>
<p>“Nor did I, once upon a time,” Oliver said as they shut down the signal and made their way towards the stairwell leading back down into the building. “But I eventually learned there are some things you can’t do on your own. For some situations, more is needed. A <em>team</em> is needed. And maybe he’ll realize that one day. If he does, well, there’s always a spot for him as far as I’m concerned.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Dearden had come to Club Poison with her friends, having promised to replace the drinks they had lost last night thanks to her brother’s interference. The drinks were ready, they just needed to be paid for. Thea handed over her black credit card, smug in the knowledge that Oliver was away in Gotham and couldn’t come drag her off, and nor could Sara since her so-called <em>guardian</em> wasn’t here to authorize The Bitch to drag her off. Thea’s smile faded, however, when the machine made a negative-sounding noise when the bartender ran her card through it. “Says it’s declined,” the man said.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you gotta run it through a couple of times,” Thea said. The bartender shrugged and tried twice more, just like Thea had suggested, and both times the card was declined. “Here, try this one, and if not that, then this one,” Thea said, feeling her face burn in humiliation while wondering why her credit card wasn’t working when it had worked at lunch when she went off-campus with Margo. Thea handed her other two credit cards over and took her black credit card back. Then, mortifyingly, she heard the negative sound again after her second card was run through the machine. The bartender tried twice more without Thea suggesting it, both times the card being declined. He then tried the same with the third card, which had the same result. “Here, my debit card should work,” Thea said desperately, handing it over and snatching her credit cards back. The bartender, looking a little irritated at this point, did the same thing with her debit card, with the same results. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>The bartender handed her card back and said, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Here, I’ll get the drinks,” Margo told their friends, handing her own card over, and it was accepted, which only increased Thea’s mortification. Thea slipped away as her friends accepted their drinks from the bartender, checking her purse for her on-hand cash. She had a couple hundred bucks, and belatedly she realized she could’ve used that to buy the drinks, but it was too late to save face. But the cash meant she had enough to get to the Quiver and demand to know what was going on from Tommy. He would know why her credit and debit cards weren’t working. He had better have a damn good explanation for it, like there was a mix-up at the bank or with the credit card company and he had accidentally cancelled hers instead of <em>his</em>, since he was consolidating all of his accounts still.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Swann was working on the A.S.I.S. Close-Quarters Combat training Oliver was putting him and Laurel through, with Laurel as his sparring partner underneath the watchful eye of Sara, when the click-clack of high heels on the cement floor of the Quiver could be heard. “Tommy, we need to talk!” Thea snapped as she entered the room, ignoring the Lance sisters even as Laurel backed away and stood next to her sister, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to have a bowl of popcorn handy right about now. “I just got <em>humiliated</em> in front of my friends! They ran my credit cards <em>and</em> my debit card at the bar, and they all came back declined! What the hell? Did you close my accounts by accident when you were working on consolidating the Merlyn estate further?”</p>
<p>“It’s the Swann estate now,” Tommy said, just a little snappishly, “and no, I didn’t make a mistake.”</p>
<p>“Then why can’t I access my money!?” Thea raged.</p>
<p>“Because you don’t have any money anymore,” Tommy said, meeting his sister’s gaze. “Did you really think you were going to get away with what you did today, what you said about Oliver’s other sister? Oliver and I talked, and Oliver demanded I cut you off, something I was willing to do after your behavior. I paid the penalties to cancel your credit cards and then had Jean shut down your accounts and absorb them back into the main accounts.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t fair!” Thea continued to rage. “You can’t do that! I have as much right to that money as you do!”</p>
<p>“Actually, we <em>can</em> do that,” Tommy said coolly, ignoring the fact that Sara had snatched up one of the Nutri-Grain bars kept down here to munch on and was looking thoroughly entertained by the ongoing Thea drama. “You see, you’re seventeen. Oliver is your guardian. I am in control of the <em>Swann</em> estate, just like he’s in control of the Queen one. You don’t have any control on this matter, and you’re going to be <em>lucky</em> if this is all the punishment you get, because Oliver is <em>furious</em> with you. When I told him, I could hear him <em>hitting</em> something on the other end of the line. I’ve never even <em>seen</em> him angry enough to hit something, Thea, aside from that time with Edge, but you sure pushed him to that point. You should count yourself lucky that, so far, the worst you’ve had to deal with is your ‘friends’ not getting drinks from you. Now, if you really want spending money, you can get a job like every other teenager your age does for extra money. Maybe you should try Lance Floral.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Sara said instantly. “I don’t need the headache of dealing with the Little Miss scaring away my customers with her elitist bitch attitude.”</p>
<p>“Then there’s always getting a job as a waitress in a diner or a burger joint,” Tommy said with a shrug. “Perfect after school job for a teenager, I think. I wouldn’t know, I admit, but I seem to recall seeing plenty of girls my age working the burger joints when I was Thea’s age.”</p>
<p>“There were,” Laurel said with a nod. “Every other girl in this city that didn’t go to Berlanti Prep had to get those kinds of jobs. Hell, I had one of those jobs.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” Tommy said with a smile. “You used your employee discount to get me and Ollie food when we would stop by to see you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Laurel said with a fond smile. “Those were simpler times.”</p>
<p>Sara, seeing the entertainment was over, looked over at Thea. “Well, you’re here,” she said. “Might as well get out of that dress and into some sweats since you won’t be partying without your accounts.”</p>
<p>Thea glowered at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver has done his best to get Thea to change without going to drastic steps, most of it happening ‘off-screen’ during the time skip between “Legend” and “Dawn”. He’s at the end of his rope and he’s no longer able to tolerate Thea’s antics. Which means he has to be what some would think is overly harsh, even cruel, in the hopes of getting Thea to grow up.</p>
<p>*2* Having been in a position where my card was declined due to lacking funds, I can personally attest to the mortifying feeling, and that was with only one person to witness it (the person running the card). Thea just had it happen in front of all her friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fallout, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver had arrived back in Starling City at just after one a.m., and Diggle had met him, looking as alert as ever. They had driven in silence back to the Valiant Arms apartment complex that Oliver lived in, and Oliver had told Diggle to expect to do a lot of driving if things panned out the way he expected. Diggle had acknowledged that and said he could get by on a few hours of sleep if need be, citing dryly that he was used to it thanks to Oliver’s nocturnal activities sometimes ranging into the early morning, especially during the mob war and the recent crimewave. Oliver had slept until five a.m., then got up and gotten ready for the day. When Thea came down at seven a.m. in her pajamas, clearly looking to skip school to avoid seeing her friends after her humiliation last night, she froze at the sight of Oliver on the couch. “Get ready for school,” Oliver said coldly to his sister. “If you argue with me on this, then I’ll drag you down to the police station at nine a.m., in your pajamas if need be, to be charged with truancy.”</p>
<p>“What about breakfast?” Thea asked timidly.</p>
<p>“You can wait for lunch,” Oliver said tightly. “Get. Dressed.”</p>
<p>Thea turned, walked a few paces, then turned back. “The trust account?” she asked, again timidly.</p>
<p>“Gone,” Oliver said. “I warned you. Did you think I was bluffing?”</p>
<p>“You kept threatening, so I didn’t think you’d do it,” Thea said tearfully. “<em>Mom</em> wanted me to have that account. It’s not fair, it’s not <em>right</em>!”</p>
<p>“Neither was planning to kill thousands of people, yet Mom chose to side with the psychopath you call a father who was planning that atrocity,” Oliver replied, and Thea flinched as she always did when Oliver brought up Malcolm. “So, her wishes mean nothing to me, and you’ve proven you can’t be trusted with <em>any</em> money, any access to any fortune. Now. Get. Dressed.” Thea turned and walked back up the stairs, sniffling. Oliver ignored his sister’s despair. She was going to be a lot worse by afternoon if the rest of ‘the Council’ (aka Sara, Laurel, and Tommy, the people who had been coparenting Thea with him) agreed with his decision that rehabilitation and deprogramming was the only option.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After dropping Thea off at school and making sure she entered the building, at which point Oliver handed her off to the truant officer to make sure she made it to class, Oliver and Dig went directly to the Quiver, where they found Tommy, Laurel, and Sara waiting. Laurel’s casual style of dress indicated she wasn’t going into C.N.R.I. today, while Sara was clearly not planning to open the flower shop. “So, what’s going on, Ollie?” Laurel asked. “Tommy told us you were going to think about what else you could do to get through to Thea.”</p>
<p>“There’s not much left,” Oliver said as he sat at the table with the others, Dig heading down to the second level to give them privacy. “There’s nothing but bad options. The worst option, of course, is do nothing and then let the League of Assassins drag Thea off. Unfortunately, there’s no way of just having Talia scare her straight by taking her to the League for a month to get a taste of the life she would live there. Talia needs to maintain a strong position as Ra’s and she cannot be seen to show me any further favor than she already has, not without good reason. Other bad options include waiting for Thea to be arrested for a crime and then letting her be charged to the fullest extent of the law instead of letting her skate by like she’s used to, whether it’s for underage drinking, shoplifting, substance abuse… Whatever it takes to scare her straight. Then there’s the option I’m thinking is really the only option left since all of the others end with Thea either in jail for a few months or sent to the League of Assassins.”</p>
<p>“What option?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Rehabilitation,” Oliver said. Sara’s eyes widened before she took on a thoughtful expression, while Laurel and Tommy grimaced. “There’s a facility a couple of hours away, Valleyville Rehabilitation Clinic. It’s a top-notch facility that not only treats substance abuse but also does work deprogramming people who’ve been brainwashed. While that’s typically a cult thing, in Thea’s case, Malcolm did a damn good job indoctrinating her to his way of thinking while she was vulnerable. I’ve thought it over and unless we want to see Thea in jail or sentenced to serve the League for the rest of her life, rehab is the only option.”</p>
<p>“We’re really out of options,” Tommy said after a moment of silence. “Like you said, there’s only bad options left, and this is the only one that doesn’t lead to jail or becoming an assassin when it comes to Thea’s future.”</p>
<p>“You know you got my vote. I’ve had it with the Little Miss,” Sara said.</p>
<p>That left Laurel, who they all turned to look at. Laurel worried her lower lip, then said, “I’m just worried that Thea will see this as us abandoning her, because rehab probably won’t let us visit her except occasionally, and definitely not at all in the beginning. Then there’s the question of her schooling. Berlanti Prep doesn’t let people repeat a year. If she goes to rehab now, she’ll have to go to a normal high school in September to finish out her senior year. She’s barely through the second trimester.”</p>
<p>“I know, Laurel,” Oliver said quietly, “and if I thought this could wait, I would do it. But as it is, I’m going to have to speak to the League’s people here in Starling to try and talk with Talia and let her know the situation. If we wait for summertime, there’s no chance. Besides, at the rate Thea’s going, she won’t graduate anyways. She’s not studied one bit.” Oliver took on a different expression. “And I love that you’re worried about her well-being in this way, Laurel. But it’s okay to acknowledge that she needs this, especially when you know what her anger almost made her do to you.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that bad,” Laurel tried.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was,” Tommy said seriously. “I love Thea, Laurel, but what she almost did to you is a sign that she’s out of control. That’s why I agree with Ollie. Rehab is the only way, if only to keep her from hurting one of us or someone out there in the real world. She does it out there, that’s it. She’s pretty much an adult. The police will charge her as such for assault. Aggravated assault if she leaves the person broken and bloody. She needs help, Laurel, and we don’t have the skillset between the four of us to help her. Thea needs professional 24/7 help.” He smiled wryly. “Kind of like what I thought Ollie needed. Guess I was right that someone in the family needed it, I was just wrong which sibling it was.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Laurel said after a moment, nodding. “Rehab is the only option. And I admit, I don’t want to come away from sparring with Thea one day with a cracked jaw or bruised ribs or something.”</p>
<p>“Then I need your help,” Oliver said. “I need you and Sara to pack Thea’s clothes for her. I’ll give you the key to the penthouse so you can do that, okay?” Laurel nodded. “Good. I’ll go to the League’s safehouse and find a way to contact Talia. I’m sure she sent an assassin to keep an eye on things and they must have told her about how Thea doesn’t train. If I don’t explain soon, all of this will be academic.”</p>
<p>“So, do we tell her together?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“That’d probably be for the best, yes,” Oliver said with a nod. “I’ll bring her here after school, which means I’ll need to be there before the bell rings and meet her outside her last class. Luckily, as her guardian, I was told her class schedule. Her last class is with Mrs. Guzman.” Tommy, Laurel, and Sara grimaced. Winifred Guzman was a hatchet-faced woman who taught Social Studies, specifically history classes, and she was a no-nonsense type who, if she spotted Oliver waiting, wouldn’t hesitate to embarrass Thea, especially since Thea had not been doing the schoolwork for any of her classes. Oliver sighed. “I should go. I have to go to court to support Emiko getting the Queen name, then to the League’s safehouse. You’ll get her things packed and brought here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ollie,” Sara said softly. “And you’re doing the right thing. Even if the League isn’t a place where women are liable to be raped anymore, it’s no place for a seventeen-year-old, no matter what kind of real-life lessons she needs to learn.”</p>
<p>Oliver smiled and nodded in thanks to Sara before heading down to the second level to fetch Diggle. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered the League’s safehouse carefully. Maseo had been his friend and therefore not inclined to kill him, but Oliver had no idea if Talia had given an edict he wasn’t to be harmed if he came to them. Oliver stepped further into the room, then stopped when a member of the League appeared. “I need to speak to the Demon’s Head,” Oliver said. “There’s a matter regarding her decree regarding Merlyn’s Heirs that needs discussed. A <em>sensitive</em> matter.”</p>
<p>The assassin studied Oliver for a moment, then nodded once. He turned and left the room, only to return with a satellite phone. “Speed dial one,” the assassin said shortly, and Oliver nodded, taking the sat phone and using the speed dial function before putting the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes?</em>” a voice said in Arabic on the other end. Probably one of Talia’s assistants, since she would’ve been sleeping right now.</p>
<p>“<em>This is Oliver Queen,</em>” Oliver replied in kind. “<em>I need to speak to the Demon’s Head.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>One moment,</em>” the voice said. Oliver spent the next few minutes waiting.</p>
<p>Finally, Talia came on the line. “Oliver, what is this business you must discuss so urgently that you awaken me?” Talia asked shortly.</p>
<p>“I apologize for waking you, Ra’s, but there’s been a development regarding Thea and your decree regarding her,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Explain,” Talia replied.</p>
<p>“Thea has grown too out of control,” Oliver said. “She is partying constantly and doesn’t take the training seriously, and when she does train, she does her best to harm her sparring partner. I’ve reached my limit, but I don’t want to have you take her, not yet. There’s one last option before that. Rehabilitation. There’s a facility I can send her to which will treat her substance abuse, give her therapy, and deprogram her from Malcolm’s brainwashing. I can’t say how long it’ll take for her to get through the program, but I need to do this as a last-ditch effort. If, after all of this, she still refuses to do what I say… then I’ll have no choice but to allow you to take her to Nanda Parbat.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Talia said after a few moments of silence. “By rights, Oliver, I shouldn’t even grant you this much. I should order Al Nasir to take her and bring her to me right away. But I recognize that these are issues that predate my decree, and they must be dealt with according to the ways of the world. But if she still behaves in the same manner upon her return, I will have no choice. I will give her one week upon her return to show she has learned her lessons and will abide by the decree set forth. If by that time she has shown no sign of committing to her training, I will act. This is the last boon I can give you, Oliver. Use it wisely.” Talia hung up without another word, and Oliver handed the phone back to Al Nasir, who gave a short nod and turned, leaving the room. Oliver, in turn, left the safehouse.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea was pouting over the fact she had been picked up like an errant child, with Oliver waiting outside of her classroom door for her, but Oliver didn’t care about the fact his sister was sulking. She would be feeling a lot worse by the end of the day. They arrived at the Quiver about half an hour after leaving Berlanti Preparatory. “Come on, Tommy, Laurel, Sara, and I have something to discuss with you,” Oliver said tightly, getting out of the car and gesturing pointedly for Thea to follow him, which she did reluctantly. Laurel, Sara, and Tommy were at the table, and Oliver sat Thea on one side while they took seats around her. “What’s going on?” Thea asked nervously, seeing the serious expressions on Tommy, Laurel, and Oliver’s faces and the expectant one on Sara’s.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Thea, is you’ve crossed a line you can’t uncross, and there is no doubt in my mind that this is a combination of your substance abuse and the brainwashing Malcolm subjected you to for all that time you spent with him,” Oliver said calmly, having long since dealt with his anger in more productive ways, like meditation. “Between that and your unwillingness to commit to your training, an unwillingness that will lead you to being taken by the League of Assassins to be forcibly trained by them, and there’s little choice. I blame myself only in that by intervening and killing Ra’s to save you from the League, I did the same thing Mom and Malcolm did and bailed you out of trouble, so you think you’re untouchable. You’re not. Because of everything that’s happened, you’ve left me with only one choice that doesn’t see you in jail or abducted by the League. Rehab.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going,” Thea instantly said.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a choice,” Oliver said. “You’re still underage. I’m <em>still</em> your guardian. And don’t think you can go, wait a couple of weeks, and then check yourself out after your birthday. I realized that was a possibility and spoke to Jean. She’s filed a motion, which the judge approved, that has declared you as my dependent until you’re twenty-one or you prove that you are mature and responsible enough to handle living on your own.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this!” Thea raged.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can,” Oliver said simply. “And believe it or not, Thea, I am doing this because I <em>love</em> you. You’re my sister, my little Speedy, and seeing you like this, it tears at my heart in ways that you can’t possibly imagine. But if I’m going to keep you safe from the League and safe from being sent to jail for a few months for theft, underage drinking, substance abuse, or whatever else you’ve gotten up to in the past month, then I have to do this. Sara and Laurel already packed your clothes. Diggle is loading the case in the Bentley as we speak, and you and I will be going to the rehab facility.”</p>
<p>“I won’t go,” Thea half-sobbed. “You can’t make me.”</p>
<p>“I can, and you will,” Oliver said. “You don’t have a choice. If you force my hand, Thea, I <em>will</em> have you sedated and taken to the rehab facility by force, but I don’t <em>want</em> to do that. It’ll be much better for you if you arrive there under your own power. Now, Laurel’s volunteered to go with us, help you settle in.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want her to help me do anything!” Thea raged. “She’s one of the reasons everything’s ruined! If not for her bleeding heart for these <em>people</em>, you wouldn’t have become some disgusting Robin Hood!”</p>
<p>“Laurel had <em>nothing</em> to do with why I became Green Arrow, Thea,” Oliver said, “and I’m not Robin Hood.” Thea snorted in disbelief on both counts while Laurel sighed, and Sara and Tommy rolled their eyes at their friend’s habitual denial of the truth. “You have lost access to both the Swann and Queen fortunes. You have lost the trust account Mom set aside for you. You’ve been pulled out of Berlanti Preparatory, which I handled while I was waiting for the school day to be done. I’ve informed the police of your little friends’ tendency to bribe their way into Club Poison and undercover officers will be waiting for them tonight when they go there. In short, for the time being, your life in Starling City is over. There’s only two paths for you now. Rehab or the League of Assassins. And believe me, spending a few months in rehab will be infinitely preferable to spending the rest of your life in the League, paying the price for Malcolm’s sins. You are going to rehab.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“It’s not fair,” Thea moaned in despair.</p>
<p>“Life isn’t fair,” Oliver replied. “Now, come on. We have a long journey ahead of us.” Oliver leaned over and kissed Laurel on the cheek. “Thanks for offering to come with us, but I don’t think Thea will accept comfort from you right now.” Laurel nodded resignedly, giving Thea a weak, but comforting smile. Thea pointedly looked away from Laurel and ignored the flash of hurt that crossed the lawyer’s face.</p>
<p>Oliver pulled Thea to her feet and guided her back to the garage, knowing the doors would have to be locked on the Bentley the entire way to the rehab clinic.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver knocked on the door of the Adachis’ apartment. He had seen Emiko briefly earlier in the day when she was officially recognized as a Queen and spoken to the press with her afterwards, but he hadn’t gotten a chance to tell her what his plans were for Thea. He felt he should make sure Emiko and her mother knew that Thea was being appropriately punished for everything that had happened. The door opened, and standing on the other side, beaming at him, was his sister, Emiko Adachi-Queen. “Oliver,” Emiko said. “Come on in.” Oliver stepped into the apartment, Emiko closing the door behind him, as Kazumi Adachi came up to them.</p>
<p>“Welcome to our home again, Oliver,” Kazumi said, shaking his hand. “What brings you by?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to give the two of you an update on the situation with Thea, before the news inevitably gets ahold of this,” Oliver said, sitting down in a leather armchair while the women sat on the couch, turning to keep him in their line of sight. “I debated what to do with Thea the entire flight back from Gotham, and I only came up with one way of dealing with this. As a result, Thea’s been sent to rehab, and she’s been cut off completely from both the Queen and Swann fortunes.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t need to do that,” Emiko cried.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t sacrifice your relationship with Thea for us, Oliver,” Kazumi said.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Oliver said. “And I <em>did</em> need to do that. This has been a long time in coming, and it’s the direct result of Mom and Malcolm’s parenting styles. Mom may have admonished Thea and I, but she never truly punished us, nor did she allow the police to punish us to the fullest extent of the law except in very special cases, namely ones where there would be no jailtime. Malcolm, on the other hand, indulged Thea’s spoiled behavior to encourage her elitist mindset and implant the idea that she’s somehow better than everyone else because she’s wealthy. I didn’t come to this decision on my own. I talked with Tommy, Laurel, and Sara, since we’ve all been co-parenting Thea together, and they all agreed that rehab was the only option we had left to try and turn Thea around. The two of you are <em>not</em> at fault. Thea’s insults aimed at the two of you were simply the last straw.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure,” Emiko said softly.</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>“We were just about to order out for dinner,” Kazumi said. “Why don’t you join us?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Oliver said after a moment. “What’s the plan?”</p>
<p>“Mexican takeout,” Emiko said. “We’re in the mood for something spicy tonight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Oliver said. “Toro’s?”</p>
<p>“Toro’s,” Emiko said with a nod.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent looked over the article one last time, making sure there was nothing in it that he didn’t want to have out there. He had kept his weaknesses to himself for the time being, something he knew would annoy a certain military general among others, but he had no desire for his weaknesses to be used against him. “It looks good,” Clark said finally, pushing the laptop away from him and back towards Lois, who took it, saved the file, and began typing up an email to Perry to attach the file to. They would be able to make the morning edition if they moved quickly. “I just hope we’re doing the right thing. What if the world isn’t ready for this kind of news? What if people react poorly to the fact that Superman is an alien?”</p>
<p>“What if the world <em>is</em> ready for news that we aren’t alone, that there are people not of this world who think it’s worth saving?” Lois returned. “What if they react with wonder and admiration? Sure, there are going to be people who react poorly to what you are. Dad’s one of them. But you can’t let that fear change who you are and what you plan to do as Superman, Clark. You have proven you’re a hero, someone willing to help others, and you have proven you have the same kind of compassion that drives Oliver to do what he does. Hell, you’re even more compassionate, because Oliver doesn’t stop to get cats out of trees for little children. You’re a big softie, Clark.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right,” Clark said. “I have faith in humanity. I’ve seen with you, and Jimmy, and Oliver that there is a greatness to humanity, a goodness that only needs inspiration. I just worry how some others might react to this. Like Lex Luthor. He’s always been one who believes in extraterrestrial life. After tomorrow, he’ll know he was right, and he’ll want to try and befriend Superman, use him to get access to the knowledge in the Fortress. If there’s one thing that’s become obvious from our digging into LuthorCorp, it’s that Lex wants to become <em>the</em> source for the most advanced technology on the planet, and so long as there’s another being on this planet who is more intelligent than him or who has access to technology hitherto unseen, he’ll want to find a way to access it. Because of how we’re doing this interview, Lois, you’re going to have a target on your back, and so is Jimmy since I posed for that picture to accompany the article. Luthor will try and get you <em>both</em> to tell him what he wants to know about me.”</p>
<p>“We’re ready, Clark,” Lois assured him. “Lex Luthor may be the Man of Tomorrow now, but that’s just because no one really knows much about you. You can be so much more for Metropolis than Luthor can ever be, Clark, and you can be a beacon that shines in the darkness, inspiring hope in those who see you in a way that not even Oliver can achieve. An alien who was raised as a human, who lives and works as a human, who <em>loves</em> as a human, who believes in the <em>goodness</em> of humanity… that will be inspiring to millions, Clark. I wouldn’t be surprised if people began to call Superman the Man of Tomorrow as well as the Man of Steel.” That particular appellation had been granted through the headline Perry had chosen for Lois and Clark’s article on Superman’s first incident of stopping a bank robbery. The robbers had unloaded their weapons into him in the middle of the street and the bullets had glanced off of him, falling harmlessly to the ground, and then he had knocked each of them out with a pat on the head. <em>Man of Steel Stops Robbery</em> had been the headline. “Most importantly, you don’t have a sadistic bone in your body. Not like Luthor does. In the end, you’ll outshine everyone as a symbol of hope, as a symbol of the future. I know you will.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the faith you have in me, Lois,” Clark said.</p>
<p>“It’s more than faith,” Lois said. “I’ve seen the way hope is rising in Metropolis since Superman debuted, especially since you haven’t restricted yourself here. You’ve been seen all over the world, helping people, saving them, a guiding light in the darkness of despair. Humanity has faith in you, Clark, so don’t you worry. Your faith in humanity <em>won’t</em> be misplaced.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Well, writing Oliver and co. coming to the decision to send Thea to rehab was painful. This is a very different Thea from Riseverse Thea, and she’s admittedly a pain to write for, so I’m glad I’m not going to have to write for her for a while. Just so everyone knows, unless she happens to see some big newsworthy moment in this story that she has a reaction to (which is unlikely since rehab facilities tend to keep their patients sheltered from the outside world so they can get better), Thea won’t be seen again until Volume III.</p>
<p>*2* As I told Nyame, Oliver’s pulling out all the stops on this to make sure Thea pretty much has nothing, since her friends will have a fair bet *who* arranged for undercover officers to snatch them up. Oh, and yes, Oliver remains in complete and utter denial that he is, in fact, Robin Hood.</p>
<p>*3* Writing Clark and Lois is always fun, especially with Lois encouraging Clark in his decisions and comforting him when he’s uncertain over something. I hope this felt like the kind of scene that would fit Lois and Clark.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Article</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Origins of Superman</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane</em>
</p>
<p><em>For a month now, Metropolis has played host to a hero of its own in the vein of Starling City’s Green Arrow. This extraordinary individual is known as Superman, and certainly lives up to the hype with his plethora of superpowers and his movie star/male model good looks. Recently, I was approached by this astonishing figure for the singular purpose of having a one-on-one interview, with Superman clarifying that he would allow Jimmy Olsen to take a photo of him for the </em>Planet<em> but that as far as reporters went, I was the only one he wanted to speak with. I agreed to his terms, and we sat down recently to have this long-awaited discussion. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Superman, thank you for doing this. The people of Metropolis, and indeed, the world have had many questions about you and your abilities. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It’s my pleasure, Miss Lane. I have been thinking about doing this for a while, but I wanted to establish who I was and what I was about before speaking to any of the press. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Alright. Let’s start with something simple. Where are you from? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The answer to that is a little more complicated than you might think, Miss Lane. You see, while I may appear human, I am not from this world. I am the last son of a world known as Krypton. Thirty years ago, Krypton was destroyed by its own hubris, and my parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, sent me away to a world where I would fit in, at least in physical appearance. They knew I would have great powers on this world and prepared accordingly. My birth name was Kal-El, for reference.  </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Lois Lane: </em></strong><em>Alright. Let’s back up for a moment. You’re saying that you’re an </em>alien<em>? But you look so human! </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Mankind and Kryptonians share an evolutionary path, resulting in our appearance being so similar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>How do we know you’re not just lying to cover up the fact that you’re a government experiment gone wrong? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Superman: </em></strong><em>(laughs) Well, do </em>you<em> think I’m a government experiment? Do you think any government experiment could give me the powers that I have, and I’d have been allowed to walk free instead of being dissected to find out the right combination to replicate the effect? </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Well, when you put it like that… Alright. So, an alien. You say Krypton was destroyed thirty years ago? Have you been here that long? How old are you? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes, I’ve been here for thirty years. I was a year old on Krypton, and Krypton had a similar calendar to Earth, so I am thirty-one years old. I was found by an honest, down-to-Earth couple who had no children of their own and who looked at me and saw not an alien or something to be feared, but a child who needed someone to love and care for him. They taught me the value of hard work, of doing what was right, of standing by my convictions. Unfortunately, fear overrode the lessons they taught me, and I didn’t stand by my convictions or do what I knew was right. Not until recently. <strong>*1* </strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>You mean stepping forward as Superman. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes. You see, even though I’m invulnerable to harm on this world, I have long had the fear of being taken to Area 51 and being dissected by cruel scientists while grim-faced men in military uniforms watched and took notes of what worked and what didn’t. Every time I considered using my powers to do something more, to help people instead of just myself and those closest to me, I froze at that remembered fear, a fear I have held since I was old enough to understand that I was different. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>So, what changed? Why did you choose to step forward now? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Oliver Queen. I watched, with the rest of this country, as an ordinary man without any special powers or gifts did the impossible and brought down what you and your writing partner have called the greatest conspiracy of the modern age. Oliver did that without powers, without anything but his grit and his bow, facing overwhelming odds, including a four-million-dollar bounty on his head and a city turned against him by the machinations of Malcolm Merlyn. If a man like that could do something so important, I asked myself, what could I do with my powers? I argued with myself over and over, before finally deciding I was going to do it. I was going to follow Oliver’s example. I was going to step out of the shadows and into the light. But I didn’t know what I would do or when I would act, until I heard about a plane coming in to crash in the center of Metropolis. I knew I had to act, and I did. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>We’ve seen a few of your abilities, but what exactly can you do? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>My superpowers include Heat Vision, X-Ray Vision, Super Hearing, Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, and Freeze Breath. As a result of how my body processes the light from the yellow sun, I also have a genius-level intellect. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I should ask… do you have any weaknesses? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I do. But I’m not quite ready to share those just yet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I understand. When you’re ready. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Thank you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Aside from being inspired by Oliver Queen, why did you decide to, as you put it, step out of the shadows and into the light? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Superman: </em></strong><em>Imagine having the power to hear a cry for help anywhere in Metropolis, anywhere in the </em>world<em>, and knowing you have the power to intervene. Imagine knowing that you can help so many people, if you’re only brave enough to take that one step forward. Imagine knowing you could save hundreds, thousands of lives, if only you had the will to act. That is the struggle I have had ever since I turned eighteen and entered the world as an adult, trying to figure out who I was, what who I am when I’m not Superman was all about. I eventually decided on a career path and pursued it, but there was a part of me that always said, “You can be more than this. You </em>are<em> more than this. You can save lives, Kal-El. You can save so many lives. You need only act.” I was often reminded of the message my birth parents left for me. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Which was? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Superman: </em></strong><em>While much of Krypton preferred not to look beyond our own borders, my parents were members of the Science Guild, and they studied the stars and inhabitants thereof. There are so many races out there, Miss Lane, each with their own unique cultures, belief systems, morality. Some are truly terrifying to behold while others are benevolent. My father looked at humanity, and he saw a greatness sleeping in the people of this world. He said to me that you are a great people, if you wish to be. You need only a light to show you the way. He wanted me to be that light. But to do that, I needed to </em>know<em> what it meant to be human, and I learned that lesson well. But I have never forgotten Jor-El’s wish, and after I saw what Oliver was capable of as an ordinary man, I knew I could do the same, or perhaps even more. Maybe I can be the guiding light my father saw. Maybe Oliver is that guiding light. Maybe someone further down the road will be it. I don’t know. All I know is that in Oliver Queen, I have seen the greatness that Jor-El spoke of, and I want to help harness that greatness so that humanity is seen as he saw them. As a great people to the denizens of the stars. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>You said that Krypton’s own hubris doomed it. What did you mean by that? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Our cities were not as widespread as Earth’s. Instead, we had a number of megacities, all of which drew their power from the core of our world. Geo-thermal energy was the cornerstone of Kryptonian technological prowess. But we drew too much energy from the core, and it went critical. My parents discovered this and tried to convince the High Council to shut down all withdrawals of power from the core, since each power draw quickened the pace at which the core destabilized. They refused, and they refused my parents’ suggestion that our people should look to colonize new worlds or establish a colony on an already-settled world. So, my parents decided if they couldn’t save our people, our world, they would save one life. Mine. That of their son, their last great hope for a better tomorrow for Krypton. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>… Our scientists are just beginning to talk about using geo-thermal energy to power our technologies. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I would wholeheartedly advise against it, but in the end, humanity must chart its own course. I only hope they will learn lessons from the downfall of Krypton. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Hopefully they will. Was geo-thermal energy the only thing that saw to Krypton’s destruction? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Superman: </em></strong><em>No. The core’s destabilization was exacerbated by a violent uprising and civil war led by our world’s commanding general in an attempt to organize a military coup. On Krypton, military ranks were decided through martial prowess. Might makes right, in short, words that every human knows lead to nothing good. Krypton’s top military general was a ruthless, calculating, brilliant tactician who also happened to be a sadist. General Dru-Zod. Zod, unlike many, believed in my father’s warnings, but unlike my father, he believed the way to the future was to </em>conquer<em> new worlds to inhabit and subjugate the local populace as serfs, not unlike our sister world of Daxam was guilty of doing. He sounded my father out, and my father led him into a trap that resulted in his capture. Zod and all of his followers, which made up the bulk of our military, were rounded up and sentenced to an eternity imprisoned aboard our maximum-security prison, Fort Rozz, which is located in the Phantom Zone. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The Phantom Zone? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Superman: </em></strong><em>It is a region of space where time stands still and everything is frozen in a sort of suspended animation, but unlike technological suspended animation, there is </em>no<em> growth, no ageing. When Krypton sentenced people to an eternity of imprisonment, they meant it. There are beings who have been on Fort Rozz for well over five thousand years, if not longer. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Some would call that cruel and unusual punishment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I suppose it is. But Zod’s crimes are the least of those committed by the inhabitants of Fort Rozz. There are those guilty of countless genocides, the destruction of whole civilizations, all because they were different. I would hate for the last of Czarnia to ever break free from the Phantom Zone. He destroyed his entire species just because he could. He is a true monster. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I see. Well, I guess we should hope that Fort Rozz remains trapped in the Phantom Zone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes. We should. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Considering your own status, do you think it’s possible that there are other alien refugees on our world? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It’s very possible, but that brings with it its own issues. While some may be like me and want nothing more than to live in peace with mankind, there will be others who view Earth as a backwater world which they can hide from intergalactic authorities on. There are many such worlds, often those which have not achieved faster-than-light travel, which are used in this form to hide from the Green Lantern Corps. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The Green Lantern Corps? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> They are an intergalactic police force that operate under the auspices of the Guardians of Oa. Harnessing the power of will, they are formed by individuals who have faced moments of great fear with courage and the will to endure. It is a great privilege to be considered for their ranks. To my knowledge, no human has ever been given such an honor. But I have no doubt that one day, humanity will achieve membership in that august body. <strong>*2* </strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>And what if there are beings hiding from this Corps here on Earth? What then? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Then I would step in, if necessary, to keep the people of Earth safe from those who would do them harm. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>You’ve spoken of Krypton at length, its punitive system, other alien races, this Green Lantern Corps… How do you know all of this? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>On Krypton, knowledge was stored on crystals, and these crystals could be used to construct great libraries, fortresses of learning. My parents downloaded all of the knowledge of the known galaxies onto such a crystal and packed it away in my ship with me. My parents here on Earth kept it safe until I was eighteen, though my adoptive father passed before I turned eighteen. The crystal led me a place where it could use the elements around it to form the fortress of learning, and I spent over a year there, learning all that I could. I have since developed a system to spend some time at what I call the Fortress of Solitude each week or month, learning all that I can about the various cultures out in the wider universe, because you never know when such beings might find their way to Earth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> So, does that mean combined with your genius-level intellect that you could easily have become the foremost scientist of our time? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I could have. But I did not believe it to be morally right of me to use my intellect and the legacy of Krypton for my own gain. Besides, if I had done that, I might never have met the woman I love more than life itself. Without her, I never could have chosen to step forward into the light. Without her, there’s no Superman. She’s a very special woman. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Well, it’s nice to meet someone who wouldn’t be so underhanded in their dealings. There aren’t many humans that can make that claim. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes, I know. But my adoptive parents raised me to believe in truth, justice, and the American way, and that’s what I believe in and stand for. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Exactly what do you define as ‘the American way’? Everyone seems to have their own definition of that these days. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I was taught that the American way was that of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. I define this as that we are all meant to live life to its fullest, to have the liberty to pursue our dreams without fear of rejection or denial, and that we may find happiness in our lives, whether it be through work, our relationships, or a combination of the two or of something else altogether. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Well, that is a very old-fashioned way of looking at things. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>In a world as confusing as this one is becoming, perhaps something old-fashioned is just what the world needs. (smiles) Albeit with the twist of it coming from an alien refugee, just in keeping with the spirit that everything old is new again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Is there anything else you would like to tell the people of the world before we close? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Just that I’m here to help, and that I’ll always be here. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Well, thank you for doing this interview, Superman. It has been most illuminating. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Superman: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It was my pleasure, Miss Lane. Goodnight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there you have it. The Man of Steel is none other than an alien refugee who has decided to step forward into the light with the hope of standing for truth, justice, and the American way, values that have in many ways become lost in the modern era. Is Superman adhering to an outdated world view, or does he see something that the rest of us don’t in those values, mired as we are by social media, political and international scandals, and obsessions over which movie star is dating who? And will Superman’s faith in humanity be rewarded, or will we prove reactionary and unable to accept the world has changed? Only time will tell. </em>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen finished reading the digital edition of the <em>Daily Planet</em> with a smile. While he had known Clark’s origins, he hadn’t known all of this about Krypton and other things out in the wider galaxy. Kara was tight-lipped about those kinds of things, citing that things could be very different between their universes and just because Kryptonite existed on Earth-1 and the Dominators were a thing in both universes didn’t mean everything was the same. Oliver hadn’t argued further since, frankly, he didn’t really want to know about extraterrestrial threats. But he was more than just a vigilante fighting crime and corruption in his city, now. He was the leader of the Justice League, and things like alien invasion was a thing he wanted the Justice League to be prepared for. As such, he needed to know these things and that there were potential allies in the wider universe, like this Green Lantern Corps. Though Oliver did wonder why they had seen nothing from them in the last timeline, especially with the Dominators and the Crisis.</p>
<p>Of course, Oliver acknowledged that this would probably mean that the president would be calling and asking him if he was going to evaluate Superman for the Justice League. Oliver had planned to wait a couple of more weeks, but that was before this article. Oliver considered the day ahead of him. He had a busy schedule this morning that he couldn’t get out of as C.E.O., including a meeting with the Board of Directors as well as a separate meeting with the division heads and company officers. But he could fly out this afternoon, though he wouldn’t arrive before five p.m., so going to the <em>Daily Planet</em> would have to wait until first thing tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>Oliver finished his coffee and checked his watch. Well, he had an hour before Dig was supposed to be here. He had gotten used to having to be up early to make sure Thea got to school. He was going to have get out of that habit. Oliver’s lips twitched as he recalled Diggle’s reactions to Earth-shattering revelations in the previous timeline. He wondered how Dig was taking the revelation that Superman was an alien refugee and that there was an intergalactic police force.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Swann was staring at the computer screen, the biscuits and gravy meal that Naomi Singh had brought for him from a local diner forgotten for the moment. “An alien,” he all but squealed. “An actual honest-to-God alien! That is so <em>cool!</em> I wonder why he looks human. I mean, I know he said his people and us shared an evolutionary path, but still, you’d think there’d be a minor difference like a third eye in the back of the head or something like that. Huh, I wonder how the <em>Trek</em> and <em>Wars</em> debates are going to go now?”</p>
<p>“You are such a dork,” Naomi said with a smirk. “And which are you? I’m a Trekkie, myself. I love me some hard science. Not that soft science fantasy nonsense.”</p>
<p>“Hey, <em>Star Wars</em> is cool!” Tommy said defensively. “Besides, Princess Leia is iconic! Even you have to admit that!”</p>
<p>“Not as iconic as Kathryn Janeway,” Naomi said smugly, knowing it would dig into Tommy’s <em>Star Wars</em> fanboyism.</p>
<p>It did.</p>
<p>“Oh, those are fighting words, Miss Singh,” Tommy said, only half-joking.</p>
<p>“Bring it on, <em>flyboy</em>,” Naomi said mockingly. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara Lance were staring at Laurel’s tablet in shock, Laurel having read the article aloud. “Huh,” Sara finally said. “He sure doesn’t <em>look</em> like an alien.”</p>
<p>“I wonder if Ollie somehow knew,” Laurel mused. “He never seemed all that surprised when Superman would be reported as having appeared in India to stop a flood or Australia to help evacuate before a tsunami hit.” Laurel stared at the picture of Superman that accompanied the article. “Not to mention, there’s something about this guy that’s familiar. Why does he look so familiar?”</p>
<p>Sara picked up the tablet and took a closer look. Her eyebrows shot up. “Oh. That… That actually fits,” she said.</p>
<p>“What? What fits?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Laurel, we had <em>Thanksgiving</em> with the guy,” Sara said, pushing the tablet back over to her sister.</p>
<p>Laurel, stupefied, picked up the tablet again and studied Superman, imagining him with glasses. “Huh,” she said finally. “Didn’t expect that.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>John Diggle had a poleaxed expression on his face which had Carly looking at him in amused concern while AJ was simply looking at his uncle in confusion. Dig had been staying with Carly and AJ because of the continuing unrest in the Glades since the downfall of Tempest and the crimewave that followed. “AJ,” Dig finally said, turning a serious expression on his nephew. “This is why you should never do drugs. Crazy things happen when you do drugs.”</p>
<p>AJ tilted his head, looked at the tablet, then at his uncle. “Is the whole world on drugs, Uncle John?” he asked.</p>
<p>Diggle didn’t answer, staring back down at the article in trepidation, because he just knew that before the day was out, he was going to be on the Queen Consolidated jet, heading for Metropolis so that Oliver could meet and evaluate Superman for his team of government-sponsored heroes, the Justice League. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Slade Wilson was a combination of horror-struck and furious. If it had only been a possibility before, it was now an absolute guarantee that Oliver would recruit Superman for his team of government-sponsored vigilantes, and worse, there was <em>nothing</em> on the planet that could harm Metropolis’ self-appointed hero outside of, maybe, a nuclear warhead, and even that wasn’t a certainty.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne retreated to the Batcave to begin updating his files on Superman to include all of his stated powers as well as to note that Superman hadn’t said he didn’t have any weaknesses, just that he wasn’t going to share them as of yet. Which implied that he would one day share them. For the time being, Bruce would watch and wait, because it was pretty much a guarantee that Oliver would approach Superman to join his task force.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince was surprised at the article she had read in today’s <em>Daily Planet</em>. There weren’t many things in the world that could surprise a demi-goddess, but apparently there <em>were</em> still some things that could surprise her, including the fact that there appeared to be those with more unusual origins than her own, and she wondered what this could possibly mean for the burgeoning age of heroism.</p>
<p>“He’s handsome, isn’t he?” Barbara Minerva said as she looked at the photo of Superman with a look of longing on her face.</p>
<p>Diana, knowing that Barbara had never had luck with men, smiled sympathetically and said, “Yes, he is. But apparently, he is spoken for.”</p>
<p>“All the good ones always are,” Barbara said with a sigh, then headed back to her desk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was not surprised in the least when The Phone began to ring in his left pocket. He pulled it out and accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear, saying, “Mr. President. I assume this is about this morning’s <em>Daily Planet</em>.”</p>
<p>“It is,” President Trumbull said on the other end. “Have you been thinking of approaching Superman on the subject of joining the Justice League?”</p>
<p>“I have,” Oliver said. “Before this article, I was going to wait a couple of more weeks. I assume you want me to move my timetable up.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Trumbull replied. “I don’t have to tell you that this has people in Washington nervous, and I need to give them something soon before they start throwing a response together. As it is, I will have to form a new division to deal with alien threats <em>other</em> than Superman, as he implied in his interview its possible alien criminals could be using our world to hide away from an intergalactic law enforcement agency.”</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. President, I know one of Superman’s concerns will be that he will need to subject himself to testing by the military,” Oliver said. “Do I have authorization to promise him that he won’t be subjected to such tests?”</p>
<p>“You do,” Trumbull replied. “The Justice League will answer directly to me, though as leader of the Justice League, you may be required to appear before Senate sub-committees from time to time, if only to keep the senators happy and willing to grant funding to the Justice League. You’ll need that funding, if only to deal with financing any repairs to urban structure following a battle.”</p>
<p>“I dearly hope we can avoid doing battle with our enemies in urban areas, Mr. President,” Oliver said. “I don’t want innocents caught in the crossfire.”</p>
<p>“Nor do I, but I am being pragmatic,” Trumbull replied. “At any rate, Superman will have my assurances that he does not have to submit to testing by military or civilian agencies.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “I have some meetings as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated that I can’t skip this morning, but I can be in the air by one my time. It’ll put me in Metropolis after five, though, so I won’t be able to approach the <em>Daily Planet</em> about contacting Superman until tomorrow. Luckily, the <em>Planet</em> is a seven-day business.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is a stroke of luck,” Trumbull said. “Good luck, Mr. Queen.” Trumbull hung up.</p>
<p>“Well, Dig’s going to be happy,” Oliver mused even as his thoughts turned to the fact that Lois and the <em>Daily Planet</em> would <em>both</em> want something from him in exchange for making contact with Superman. But what could he offer them? Well, the <em>Planet</em> was easy. He could offer them the exclusive reveal of what his task force was going to be called. That would sell plenty of papers. But Lois was shrewd enough to know she had all the cards and milk for more. So, what could he offer Lois that she would be satisfied with?</p>
<p>As if in answer, a memory came to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Speaking of what you’ve been through, Mr. Queen, you must be aware that there’s more than a few journalists out there who would like to land your story.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My story?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You, the spoiled son of a billionaire, managed to survive on your own on an island for five years, and when you came back, you took up a role in your family’s company, the triumphant return of the prodigal son. It’s quite the story, Mr. Queen.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It really isn’t. Surviving the island was not as impressive as you might think, and joining the company was mostly because I wanted to honor my father’s memory, not because I’m seeking to become the master and commander of my family’s business empire or anything sensational like that. I’m afraid there’s not really too deep a story to me, Miss Lane.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, if you ever change your mind, keep me in mind.”</em>
</p>
<p>Oliver sighed in resignation. “Well, Lois is going to be a very <em>happy</em> woman very soon…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I honestly can’t remember if I have mentioned Clark’s age in this series before, but if I have and it’s not 31, I’ll need to change the earlier one to reflect this. Please let me know if I have used his age in “Legend”.</p>
<p>*2* Yeah, Clark… about that…</p>
<p>*3* This is just some good-natured joking on my part, because I’m one of those rare people who likes *both* “Star Trek” and “Star Wars”, so I’ve never understood the supposed rivalry between the two fandoms beyond the basics that Trekkies tend to be more science-based and Wars fans tend to be more touchy-feely.</p>
<p>*4* Oh, Dig… the insanity is just beginning…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Recruitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen sat in the back of the town car as Diggle drove it through the streets of Metropolis, following the GPS to the offices of the <em>Daily Planet</em>. Oliver’s thoughts were consumed with the upcoming conversation, because he knew he wasn’t getting out of the <em>Daily Planet</em> without giving an interview regarding the Justice League; the only question was whether it would be the familiar pair of Lois and Clark who would interview him or another reporter (or even Perry White himself, who had had a reputation as a bulldog of a reporter back in his heyday). He would be asked questions like what kind of evaluations he was performing for the Justice League when it came to membership and whether those who joined would be required to reveal their identities as he had, stuff like that. Oliver was also filled with some trepidation over the fact that he would be more or less selling his life story to Lois Lane, because it would mean he would have to have several interview sessions with her, and it was unlikely she would just stick with what he said. She had to be objective, so she would have to get as many perspectives on various events as possible. Oliver amused himself for a moment with the idea of Lois trying to get access to Malcolm to interview him on <em>his</em> perspective of Oliver’s two-month war against Tempest.</p>
<p>Before Oliver knew it, the town car was pulling up in front of the <em>Daily Planet</em>. Oliver waited for Dig to circle the car and open the door, as was standard procedure, then got out. “Do we even need to continue doing that, considering everyone knows what I’m capable of?” he asked dryly.</p>
<p>“I suppose not,” Diggle said as they moved to enter the building. “But I <em>am</em> still officially your driver and bodyguard. There’s certain expectations associated with that.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Oliver muttered as they entered the building. The two moved up to the front desk, where a young receptionist was hunched over her computer, a frown on her face as she typed up something. “Excuse me,” Oliver said. “I was hoping you could tell me where I can find Lois Lane.”</p>
<p>“Miss Lane is very busy,” the young woman said distractedly, not looking up to see who she was talking with.</p>
<p>“I think she’ll see me,” Oliver said, lips twitching. “Just call up and tell her that Oliver Queen is here to see her.”</p>
<p>The receptionist jerked and her head shot up to look at Oliver. “Mr. Queen?” she squeaked.</p>
<p>“If you’d be so kind as to call Lois and ask if she has time to see me…” Oliver said leadingly but kindly.</p>
<p>“Um, sure, one moment,” the receptionist said, fumbling for her desk phone and punching in an extension. “Miss Lane? Mr. Queen is here to see you.” The receptionist winced as Oliver heard Lois say something on the other end at high volume, but said, “Yes, ma’am. Right away.” The receptionist hung up and then retrieved two lanyards with visitor’s passes on them. “Please put these on, gentlemen. Mr. Queen, Miss Lane is waiting in the bullpen on the fifteenth floor.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Oliver said, taking the lanyards and passing one to Dig while putting the other around his neck. Dig did the same, and they headed for the elevators, exchanging nods with the security guard, who looked surprised at being acknowledged. Oliver and Dig got on the elevator and hit the button for the fifteenth floor. Oliver took a calming breath.</p>
<p>“Nervous, sir?” Diggle asked dryly.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to do some negotiating here to get Lois to arrange a meeting with Superman,” Oliver said. “I already put some thought into what I could give her yesterday after the president asked me to come out and evaluate Superman. Best I came up with was giving the <em>Planet</em> the exclusive reveal for the task force’s name and, as for Lois personally, granting her wish and selling her my life story.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that mean she’s going to be asking <em>other</em> people about things?” Diggle asked. “Like me?”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Great,” Diggle muttered as the elevator doors opened. The two men exited, turned left upon seeing the arrows pointing to the bullpen, and walked down the hall, Oliver giving an easy, polite smile and a nod to those who stopped and stared at the sight of Oliver Queen walking casually down the hall with his unneeded bodyguard.</p>
<p>They entered the bullpen to find Lois, Clark, and Jimmy waiting along with a bunch of other reporters and a white-haired man that Oliver presumed was Perry White, Editor-in-Chief of the <em>Daily Planet</em>. “Mr. Queen, welcome to the <em>Daily Planet,</em>” White said, coming forward to shake Oliver’s hand. “I can’t wait to hear what brings you all the way to Metropolis to speak to one of my top reporters.”</p>
<p>“Mr. White, I presume,” Oliver said, shaking the man’s hand. “Your reputation precedes you, sir.”</p>
<p>“As does yours,” White said. “So, what can the <em>Daily Planet</em> do for you?”</p>
<p>Oliver turned his attention to Lois, who straightened slightly. “I was hoping that Miss Lane could reach out to Superman and arrange a meeting for me. I was already planning to come out and evaluate Superman for my task force, but after the article yesterday, the president asked me to move up my timetable.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re here to evaluate Superman for the government task force that’s succeeding the Justice Society, and you’re doing so at the request of the president?” White clarified, a gleam in his eye.</p>
<p>“That’s correct,” Oliver said. He raised an eyebrow at Lois. “So, how about it, Miss Lane?”</p>
<p>“I <em>could</em> do that, but what does the <em>Daily Planet</em> get out of it?” Lois asked shrewdly.</p>
<p>“As to the <em>Daily Planet</em>, they’ll get the exclusive reveal of the task force’s name, whether Superman agrees to join or not,” Oliver replied. “Now, as for you personally, I figure I can fulfill a dream you shared with me some time back.” Lois raised a quizzical eyebrow. “As I recall, during the tech expo, you expressed a desire to write my life story. I imagine, considering how things have panned out, that such a story would land you a <em>very</em> lucrative book deal.”</p>
<p>“Done,” Lois said instantly.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “Tell Superman he can find me in the penthouse suite at the Empire Hotel.” Lois nodded to show she understood, and then Oliver looked between her, Clark, and White. “So, which one of you is going to be conducting this interview?”</p>
<p>Before any of them could say a word, an older blonde woman asked quickly, “Mr. Queen, what can you tell us about your sister’s recent admission to the Valleyville Rehabilitation Clinic? Does this have anything to do with her very public meltdown regarding your other sister taking the Queen name?”</p>
<p>“Not now, Cat,” Lois said, annoyed.</p>
<p>“No comment,” Oliver said evenly. “So, who’s doing the interview?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver shook his head as he looked back on the interview that afternoon. It had been decided that, since Lois and Clark had the history with him, they would do the interview, though Perry White remained in the area and suggested questions from time to time. They had talked about the origins of the name Oliver had chosen, how he had gone through a couple of ideas before deciding on the Justice League. They had also talked about the evaluation process, which Oliver admitted was, for the time being, just him speaking with the hero in question and getting an understanding of them as well as making sure they would mesh well with what he had planned. After all, not <em>all</em> heroes would play nice with others, like Batman. But the approaches had to be made, Oliver had said, even if there was a certainty that the invitation would not be accepted. Cat Grant had tried a couple of more times to get him to answer some question about Thea going to rehab or something else of that nature, to which Oliver had issued statements of, “No comment,” to Cat’s chagrin. Lois had been supremely smug by the end of the interview and promised to pass along the message to Superman. She had also said she would try and get some time off soon so that they could start the interviews for the book. Cat had sprung one last question on Oliver, asking if he was attending the Who’s Who event at the Metropolis Planetarium that evening, which was being hosted by Lex Luthor and was open to anyone who qualified. Oliver had once more issued a statement of no comment.</p>
<p>But now, in the silence of his hotel room, he mused over the fact that Lex had apparently not bothered to send an invitation as of yet and whether he should show up just to annoy Lex since it wouldn’t be the thing to do for Lex to turn him away if he showed up, not with Oliver’s current public profile. Forcing his cousin to play nice in the public sphere would be very amusing. But in the end, it really depended on how long it took Clark to show up as Superman and how long their discussion took. If Clark ended up showing up closer to the evening, then Oliver might just go to the gala at the planetarium just to throw a spanner in the works for Lex. Anything that made Cueball’s day a bad day was good in Oliver’s book after what he had found at the Starling facility, even more so after LuthorCorp had managed to wriggle out of trouble by shoving everything off onto the absent Ira Kane and Lex had made grand philanthropic gestures to erase the blood on his hands. But if Clark came soon, Oliver would probably head back to Starling tonight since there wouldn’t be any further reason to stick around. Superman could tell Lois whether he accepted the invitation, and she could finish the article on her own with that. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver had been reading the international segments of the <em>Planet</em> out of boredom and had found something that amused him. Isabel Rochev had been arrested as part of the investigation into the List, with Interpol helping rendition her and bring her to America to face trial in the RICO case against the List. Oliver would fully admit knowing the woman who had worked with Slade to steal his company out from under him was now facing justice for whatever she had done to end up on the List put him in his happy place, though it did mean that Slade would simply have to come up with new avenues of attack that Oliver <em>wouldn’t</em> know how to prepare for. There was that for a downside.</p>
<p>Oliver heard a knock the door leading out to the balcony and turned to see Superman standing on the other side. He waved him in, and Superman entered. “Just a moment while I secure us,” Oliver said, withdrawing the X-59 Muffler from his bags and activating it. “A little something that I picked up from the purgatory of Applied Sciences,” Oliver said with a smirk. “Cancels out all forms of electronic surveillance, at least all those that had been in existence at the time of its creation. Since it never went into production, it should still be viable, which means we can be honest with one another… Clark.”</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Superman asked in a mixture of curiosity and resignation.</p>
<p>Oliver snorted. “We spent an entire weekend together in my Bunker and you asked me all those questions about how vigilantism affected my life as a civilian,” Oliver said. “Besides, do you really think a slumped posture, glasses, and a different hairdo is going to fool someone who spent his life being trained to see through and put up his own social masks?”</p>
<p>“A fair point,” Superman said. “I guess my most important question when it comes to why you’re here is this one. Would I have to submit to any kind of testing to discover my weaknesses?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said. “I confirmed that with President Trumbull before flying out here. And before you give your answer one way or another, I would like to give you an idea of what I picture the Justice League being.” Superman nodded and gestured for Oliver to continue. “I see the Justice League as a bulwark against true evil, the kind of evil that looks upon this world and sees nothing more than a world to subjugate, to enslave, to claim unrighteous dominion over. Whether it’s a despot in the Middle East or some alien tyrant who turns their terrible gaze on Earth, I see the Justice League as a shield against such terrible powers. Not just for America, Clark, but for the world. You’ve made it clear there <em>are</em> great evils out there, and I doubt all of them were locked away in Fort Rozz. And Malcolm proved there is great evil here on this planet that must be rooted out and brought to face justice. I see us cooperating with law enforcement agencies where possible, because in the end, as members of the Justice League, we’re just the same as them. We’re law enforcement agents. We just abide by our own rules. I see a time, Clark, where we move beyond being guardians of America, where we become authorized to act in the world’s best interest, where we stand autonomous of any government. But before that day can come, we will have to prove ourselves again and again against evil, whether that evil is unscrupulous businessmen, or a hostile alien force come to subjugate the planet. That is my vision for the Justice League, Clark.”</p>
<p>“And it’s a vision that I can get behind,” Superman said. “I’ll join.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “I’m sure you can handle telling Lois so she can finish up the article. I expect tomorrow’s headline will read something along the lines of ‘Superman Joins Justice League’.”</p>
<p>“That sounds about like what Perry would come up with,” Superman said with a nod. “So, will you be heading back to Starling now, or are you going to attend the gala at the planetarium?”</p>
<p>Oliver looked at Superman consideringly, then said, “As much fun as it would be to throw a spanner in the works for Lex and force him to make nice with me after I shut down the LuthorCorp facility in Starling, I should get back to Starling. You’re welcome to give Lex my regards, though. Should prove for an interesting reaction for Jimmy to snap a picture of.” Superman chuckled, amused, before turning and heading back out onto the balcony, taking off. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Canary was patrolling the Glades, leaping rooftop to rooftop as needed and balancing on streetlights to cross the larger gaps where needed, thanking Nyssa for the grace and balance that the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul had taught to her, since it let her deal with things easily enough. She had left Laurel and Tommy to spar, trusting they had learned enough now that they wouldn’t accidentally hurt each other or themselves, and was now on the hunt for criminals who had decided that with Oliver away it was okay to come out and play. So far, she had stopped a bodega robbery and a couple of normal assaults. But she kept her ears perked for any sound of a woman in trouble because, while she was working to stop all crime like Oliver these days as part of his team, she had a special place in her heart for stopping women from suffering the same thing that she had at the hands if Ivo and the survivors of the <em>Amazo</em>.</p>
<p>She heard a scream come from the east and turned on her heel, racing in that direction and leaping over a couple of alleyways. She came to a stop at the edge of a rooftop and looked down. A pair of women in clothing that suggested they were sex workers were in the hands of six men. Two held onto one of them, keeping her at bay, while three of them pinned the other woman to the ground and one man moved to stand over her. The Canary flashed back to twice before now that she had seen six men do something like this, the first time being interrupted early on because they had been dumb enough to go after her sister when she was right around the corner. The Canary leap-frogged down the fire escapes and landed in a crouch, standing and extending her bo staff as the man who wasn’t occupied holding a woman captive turned to face her. Upon seeing each other, the two of them stiffened.</p>
<p>“<em>You!</em>” the Canary snarled.</p>
<p>“<em>FUCK!</em>” the man wailed, but that was all he had time for before the Canary was on him, delivering a quick, hard blow with her bo staff, and she was very satisfied as she heard the <em>crack</em> which left the man warbling in pain. She delivered a swift kick to his balls, then another to his face as he bent over, then turned and walloped the man holding the legs of the woman on the ground over the head with her bo staff, sending him crashing backwards onto his ass. The two holding down her arms stood and rushed the Canary, who delivered a knife-hand strike to the throat of one before delivering a series of punches to the next man’s ribs, finishing it up with an uppercut to his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards before the Canary struck him across the jaw with her bo staff, eliciting another <em>crack</em> that left the would-be rapist warbling in pain. The man she had hit with the knife-hand strike had recovered and managed to land a clumsy punch that barely had any power to it to her jaw. The Canary responded by headbutting him, breaking his nose in the process, then twisting him around and delivering a quick, sharp, and harsh kick to the back of his knee joint. He howled as his knee dislocated and he crashed to the ground.</p>
<p>The Canary turned to the man she had walloped over the head as he tried to crawl away and curb-stomped his right ankle. Another <em>crack</em> sounded, and the man howled in pain. The Canary found herself stumbling to the side as one of the remaining two men shoved her from the side, and she turned as he brought out a switchblade. “I’m gonna cut that outfit off and have fun with that body, bitch!” the man snarled drunkenly and lunged forward, trying to catch her with his knife. She leaped back, then delivered a quick bo staff attack to his wrist, numbing his hand for a moment and forcing him to drop the knife.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t like that word,</em>” the Canary said before delivering three quick, brutal strikes to his jaw with her bo staff, one right after the other, and he fell. The Canary turned her attention to the last man, who tried to bolt past her, but she tripped him with her bo staff, then brought her foot down on the back of his knee. He howled in agony as his knee dislocated. The Canary ignored the man for the moment, studying the six groaning men with a dark expression, then activated her comms. “<em>Insight? I need you to let the cops know to pick up six would-be rapists at my current location. They’ll need ambulances. The injuries are broken knees, ankles, wrists, and elbows, as well as some cracked jaws and cracked pelvises. Give me five minutes before you send that, though. Need to make sure what I’m reporting is accurate, after all.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>May I ask why they’re having such injuries?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Because this is the fourth time between me and Ollie that they’ve been caught in the act,</em>” the Canary replied. “<em>Clearly, they didn’t learn their lesson last time. They’ll live through this and have a new appreciation for why to treat women with respect. Five minutes.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Five minutes,</em>” Insight agreed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“So, Naomi said you went to town on some rapists tonight,” Laurel said as she and Sara drove back to their apartment that night. “Was there something special about this group, or were you just in the mood for violence against well-deserving targets?”</p>
<p>“Both,” Sara said simply. “I’m <em>always</em> in the mood for violence against rapists, the more hurt they are, the better. But it just so happened that this group and I have… history.”</p>
<p>“How so?” Laurel asked quizzically.</p>
<p>“Remember those guys that cornered you the night Ollie went to Metropolis for the expo?” Sara asked softly. Laurel’s eyes went wide. “Yep. Same guys. Ollie ran into them a week after we did and left them injured. Then I ran into them during the crimewave and left them with dislocated knees. But apparently, this group are <em>really</em> dumb and decided to try <em>again</em>. So, I decided to really teach them a lesson about treating women the way they do. Suffice to say, I think they’ll have learned their lesson this time.”</p>
<p>“Dad’s gonna be thrilled,” Laurel said dryly. “You do know he probably knows you’re the Canary, right?”</p>
<p>“I know, he came to the shop during the crimewave and made some pointed comments while we were alone,” Sara said. “I told him if he wasn’t going to buy flowers to leave or I’d call the cops on him. He left, but he made some pretty clear threats about exposing my past.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sara,” Laurel said with a sigh. “I wish I could say it’ll get better, but he’s really lost himself in the bottle this time. I don’t think anything short of rehab will get him back to the Dad we know and love, and it’d take his bosses cracking down on him for him to even consider it. Which they won’t do, because they’ve let him get away with it so far.” Laurel’s voice was tinged with bitterness, which Sara understood. She had dealt with Quentin’s drunken animosity for nearly six years now, been the target of it for a good chunk of that time.</p>
<p>While Laurel had never said it, Sara suspected that Quentin had blamed Laurel for Sara’s apparent death because, without Laurel befriending Oliver, they would never have been in Ollie’s orbit to begin with. Laurel hid her pain well, but Sara had seen the way Laurel flinched whenever their father was around them and drunk. If it weren’t for the fact that Laurel had said nothing of the sort happened, Sara would have thought it was because Quentin would smack her around in his rage. But according to Laurel, that moment of intimidation back after Oliver had gone after Pollard was the first time Quentin had done anything like that. But just because he didn’t hit Laurel didn’t mean he hadn’t hurt her. Blaming her for Sara’s death, wishing she was dead instead of Sara… these had had a serious impact on the psyche of Sara’s sister, and Sara and Oliver had spoken in private about Laurel’s low sense of self-worth, something they both tried to bolster in Laurel so she would stand up for herself more.</p>
<p>Something of Sara’s thoughts must’ve shown on her face, because Laurel had a quizzical expression her face. “What is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Just something I was thinking of, nothing to worry about,” Sara said, giving her sister a deflective smile.</p>
<p>Laurel wasn’t fooled. “Come on, you can tell me,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“It’s not so much something to tell as something I want to ask, but I don’t know how you’ll take it,” Sara said quietly.</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t get angry, unless you ask if we can share Ollie,” Laurel said with a smile on her face. “Seriously, what is it?”</p>
<p>“During the past five years, when Dad was drunk…” Sara began softly. “Did he ever… did he ever blame you? For my death? Since you were the one who befriended Ollie and Tommy?”</p>
<p>Laurel was silent for nearly two minutes, which more or less confirmed it for Sara even without words. Finally, she whispered, “Yes. All the time. Every time I went to the bar, it was either him introducing me as the daughter who lived in a tone that said he wished I was the one who was dead, or it was him blaming me for your death and saying if I hadn’t gotten involved with Oliver, everything would be okay. You’d be alive, he and mom would be together, I wouldn’t have ruined everything with the fantasy of being married to Ollie…”</p>
<p>“Oh, God,” Sara whispered. “Laurel, I’m so sorry. You <em>never</em> should have had to deal with that. But promise me you won’t let him get to you anymore. You are <em>not</em> responsible. Oliver and I are responsible. I’m the one who got on that boat to be a bitch to you. And you have value, Laurel, as more than just a lawyer. You and that heart of yours… that’s your value, Laurel. You care about all of us, you make sure we’re doing good, and not just physically. You’re there when we need someone to speak or vent to, you’re always making sure we’re emotionally healthy as well as physically. You’re all heart, Laurel, and that’s a good thing, and I’m so sorry Dad took that heart of yours and tore it up again and again. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that on top of losing Ollie and I.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Sara,” Laurel tried, but Sara put a hand on her sister’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“No,” Sara said quietly. “It’s not.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* For those who don’t know, in “Smallville”, members of the JL like Aquaman call Lex ‘Cueball’, so this is another “Smallville” reference being used while Oliver is feeling particularly flippant.</p>
<p>*2* I hope everyone enjoyed this version of the recruitment pitch since Oliver *didn’t* reveal his time travel to Clark, unlike last time. While Oliver doing so is planned, it’s not going to be for a long time.</p>
<p>*3* I know Quentin is getting a particularly rough reputation, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. If Quentin is introducing Laurel as ‘the daughter who lived’ in tones that suggest he wished she was the one who was dead, what would honestly stop him from blaming her since she was the one who befriended Oliver and started dating him? Again, Quentin *does* love his daughters, but when he’s drunk, he’s a very cruel and nasty person, which is *canon*.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Identities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was in his office at Queen Consolidated early the next morning, handling some paperwork that needed his attention that he hadn’t gotten to dealing with the other day before he had had to go to Metropolis. Oliver signed his name over and over again, something he had gotten <em>very</em> good at in the past month. Finally, with all of his current paperwork done, he decided to stand up and stretch his legs. He stood and went to the window, looking out at his city, and smiled at the sight. Maybe it was just because of what he knew, that so many of those who had spread crime and corruption throughout Starling City were going to face justice, but the city seemed <em>brighter</em> somehow, as if a great shadow had been lifted from it. Oh, there was still crime out there. Petty crime remained an issue, as did blue-collar crime like assault, robbery, and rape, as well as those white-collar criminals who <em>hadn’t</em> been part of the List but still profited from Tempest’s control of the city. No, the city wasn’t a place of no crime yet, and Oliver wasn’t foolish enough to believe it ever would be. Starling City was home to hundreds of thousands of people, a major city in Washington State. They weren’t ever going to be <em>free</em> of crime. But the <em>amount</em> of crime… that <em>could</em> be dealt with so that eventually the vigilantes didn’t have to go out <em>every</em> night because the criminals would be too afraid of running afoul of them.</p>
<p>Speaking of vigilantism and being prepared, Oliver mused, he really should head down to Q-Core and get a status update on everything. He hadn’t been down there in almost a month, and the last time he had come when Barry was out, so he hadn’t been able to meet Barry like he had hoped, even if this Barry probably wouldn’t end up his friend unless Oliver went out of his way to bring Barry into his civilian life, such as it was. Oliver wasn’t a total social recluse this time around, spending plenty of time with the Lance sisters and Tommy, hanging out with Emiko in the off-hours, not to mention being at Queen Consolidated every day, but he would admit he could probably be more social than he was since he didn’t really talk to people outside of his direct social circle. But he also had to acknowledge that he and Barry had had the chance to bond over both being heroes/vigilantes in the last timeline, and Barry had looked up to Oliver as the veteran vigilante, seeking his advice and guidance on important matters. <em>This</em> Barry wouldn’t become The Flash for another seven years, and until then, he and Oliver didn’t really have a <em>reason</em> to socialize.</p>
<p>Oliver left his office, Dig falling into step beside him as per usual. “Heading out early again?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“No, just going down to Q-Core to check on progress with everything they’re working on,” Oliver said. “That clean energy power source Dr. Briggs is working on with Mr. Allen and the liquid armor are both things I’m trying to keep an eye on. The former could put Queen Consolidated on the map, maybe even make us the number one name in clean energy if it plays out right, and the liquid armor could not only be used to make new suits for the Justice League and my local team, but as Dr. Briggs said could even be used to as a replacement for Kevlar for police use.” The two men stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for the level Q-Core was housed in.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t speak to the clean energy stuff, but a replacement for Kevlar that’s even lighter in weight but more resistant would be great, and not just for police,” Diggle said. “It’d be something that professional bodyguards would also look into getting. Mind, you might end up dealing with some of those bodyguards if you end up trying to take down their employers.”</p>
<p>“That’s what bola arrows are for,” Oliver said with a smile. Diggle chuckled at Oliver’s comment.</p>
<p>“So, how did the report go to the president yesterday?” Diggle asked. “About Superman?”</p>
<p>“He was very pleased that I managed to convince Superman to join the Justice League, and I’m sure he was very happy with this morning’s <em>Daily Planet</em>,” Oliver said as the elevator doors opened and the two men stepped off, heading to the enclosed lab used by Q-Core. “He also told me a bit about the special department he’s planning on setting up to deal with alien encounters.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m never gonna get used to that,” Diggle declared. “Ever since I met you, Oliver, my life’s been one kind of crazy after another. I wouldn’t exchange what we do for boring life, but damn, my life has gotten crazy since I met you.”</p>
<p>“Well, Dig, I’m sorry to say that I have a bad feeling that life is going to get even <em>crazier</em> in this world as more heroes pop up on the radar,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it,” Diggle said dryly as they stepped into the lab… and had to duck as something came flying at them. Whatever it was embedded itself in the wall outside the door, and Oliver and Diggle turned to look at whatever had nearly brained them. It was a cube that was glowing a fluorescent green and pulsating slightly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” a familiar voice panted, and Barry Allen squeezed passed Oliver and Diggle and, using gloved hands, pried the cube from the wall. “This thing is kind of temperamental, but we didn’t expect it to actually break its way out of containment.”</p>
<p>“Exactly what is that thing?” Diggle demanded to know.</p>
<p>“An attempt at generating clean energy,” Barry said, and then did a double take as he realized who was standing in front of him. “Oh, God, Mr. Queen! I’m so sorry! If you need someone to pay for the wall, I can do that!” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“It’s alright, Mister…” Oliver said leadingly, since he hadn’t <em>officially</em> met Barry yet.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, Barry, Barry Allen,” Barry said nervously, holding the cube with one hand while holding out his other for Oliver to shake, which Oliver did.</p>
<p>“Right,” Oliver said, lips twitching. “The owner of S.T.A.R. Labs who decided to work for one of his competitors. That sounds like an interesting story, one I hope you’ll tell me sometime. Now, I’m guessing this is the clean energy project you and Dr. Briggs are working on?” Oliver gestured to the cube.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, we call it the Tesseract because it looks like a green version of the cube from <em>The Avengers</em>,” Barry said.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what that means, so I’ll take your word for it,” Oliver said. “So, what exactly is the problem?”</p>
<p>“We’re having a hard time figuring out how to channel the energy, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Briggs said briskly as he came up with a metallic case, which had padding in it and a square cut in the middle of the padding. Barry gingerly slipped the Tesseract into the space, and Dr. Briggs closed the case. “We were close this time, I believe, but the Tesseract, erm, <em>punched</em> its way out of the generator we were using.” Dr. Briggs gestured to the generator in question, which had a smoking square hole with wires sticking out of it in one side. “Obviously, we’ll need to construct a generator made of <em>stronger</em> materials and have a better program written for drawing energy from the Tesseract. But we’ll get it done, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “I was actually coming down for a status update on the clean energy project and your liquid armor project. You’ve caught me up on the first, so what can you tell me about the second?”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>ready</em>, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Briggs beamed. “Come, I’ll show you. Mr. Allen, please properly store this in the vault.” He handed the case to Barry, who took it and left the lab. Oliver and Dig followed Dr. Briggs to another table in the lab, on which laid a suit that almost looked like leather. “We’ve managed to create a full-body suit that can act as an under-armor for police officers, federal agents, bodyguards, even soldiers. Not to mention it could be useful for your work.”</p>
<p>“It almost looks like leather, but with a watery texture,” Oliver said, running his hand over it. “What tests have you done?”</p>
<p>“It does share a remarkable similarity to leather due to its flexibility, but it is far more resistant,” Dr. Briggs said. “And we have tested it extensively, Mr. Queen. It can take everything except an armor piercing round and above. It is not as resilient as the exosuit, but it <em>is</em> far less costly and still gives the wearer maximum protection, within a reasonable budget. Now that we know how to make it, I believe each unit would cost around five hundred dollars to make. Given the need to mark up for it to be feasible for production, I would say a price tag of seven hundred to one thousand dollars would not be out of the realm of possibility. It’s not nearly as costly as some body armor available on the market, but it offers even better protection, so we’re sure to see quite the sales.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Congratulations, Dr. Briggs,” Oliver praised. “Well, now that the liquid armor is viable, I might be bringing some people in to be measured for suits along with me, though I would tell your team not to consider color scheme yet outside of mine since there might still be a question of what to do there.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be ready, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Briggs said.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said, “and keep up the good work. Come on, Dig, guess it’s back to the office.” Dig gave Dr. Briggs a nod, glanced at the liquid armor one last time, and followed Oliver from the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance had been wrestling with a decision, but with the way things were going lately, she knew the time had come to put her plan into action. She picked up her office phone and dialed Joanna’s extension. “Hello,” Joanna said as she picked up.</p>
<p>“Joanna, could you come to my office for a minute?” Laurel asked. “There’s something that I’d like to discuss with you.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Joanna said. “Be right there.” She hung up, as did Laurel, and in less than a minute, Joanna was coming through the door. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Take a seat, Joanna,” Laurel said, gesturing to the seats in front of her desk. Joanna sat down, still looking curious. “I called you here because, quite frankly, I’m getting swamped with work, something my sister would be saying, ‘I told you so’ over if she were here, so you’re not allowed to tell her. Ever.” Joanna smiled but nodded. “It’s as much being Director as working cases, though, so I was hoping you would take the job of Deputy Director, be my second around here. You’d also take control of the office if I was gone for some reason or if I ended up being forced out.”</p>
<p>“I’m flattered, Laurel, but shouldn’t you be asking Adrian? He’s a former prosecutor,” Joanna said. “He has the experience necessary. And what do you mean, if you were forced out?”</p>
<p>“I trust Adrian, Joanna, but not as much as I trust you,” Laurel said. “And truthfully, I can feel the Sword of Damocles hanging over me. I have a very public relationship with an active vigilante who has helped me on numerous cases and who I casually name-drop to get men like Hiram Skinner to cooperate. Sometime, someday, one of these bastards we’re putting the screws to is going to get wise and have their lawyer report me to the Bar Association, and I just know they’ll come down hard. They can’t be ignorant of my relationship with Ollie, something I’m definitely not going to give up. So, if the Bar Association comes down on me, I want a clear line of succession.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll do it,” Joanna said. “But you’re worrying over nothing, Laurel. You’re a damned good lawyer. There’s no way that you would be getting disbarred, especially since Oliver is a sanctioned law enforcement officer now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure,” Laurel said softly. “Thank you for agreeing to do this, Joanna. I had the paperwork drawn up. Just give me a moment to get it out.” Joanna nodded as Laurel opened a drawer in her desk and brought out a folder with the paperwork. “Okay, let’s get started on this…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was at his desk, going over a new flood of paperwork, when his office phone rang. He picked it up. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” his E.A., Mark Snow, said on the other end, “there’s a woman named Helena Bertinelli here wishing to speak to you. I told her she needs to make an appointment, but she is insistent, and you don’t have anything booked at the moment. What should I do?”</p>
<p>“Send her in, Mark,” Oliver said. “I need a break from the paperwork anyways.” Oliver hung up and stood, circling his desk as Helena Bertinelli walked into the office clad in a purple, form-fitting dress and heels. “Miss Bertinelli, it’s been a while,” Oliver said with a neutral expression on his face. “I understand you used the fact that I was the one to get the evidence connecting you to Danakov’s murder to get it thrown out. Well-played. So, what brings you by?”</p>
<p>“My father was arrested as part of the RICO case against those on the List,” Helena said, and Oliver jerked in surprise. He had known Frank was on the List, but he had somehow thought he was too embedded to be taken down. Apparently, he had been mistaken. “With the charges they’re facing, there’s no chance my father is going anywhere but prison. I wanted to thank you for doing what I couldn’t in bringing down my father.”</p>
<p>“What will you do now that your dream’s been fulfilled?” Oliver asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I’ll take what’s left of the family fortune, what hasn’t been seized as ill-gotten gains, and start over somewhere else, maybe Los Angeles or Metropolis,” Helena said. “But I wanted to thank you in person for doing this. I know you didn’t agree with what I did, but I <em>did</em> have the best of intentions.”</p>
<p>“The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Helena,” Oliver said, dropping formality for the moment. “But I’m glad that your father is going to be getting what’s coming to him. I know it may not be justice for your fiancé’s murder, but it’s still justice.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Helena said. “Again, thank you. I’ll be leaving Starling by the end of the week.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with your new life, Helena,” Oliver said. She smiled at him, and then turned and walked out of the office. Oliver returned to his desk, resolving to consider what Helena’s revelation really meant when he wasn’t busy with something else, because it <em>did</em> deserve to be contemplated. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>John Diggle had decided to go out for lunch and went to the Big Belly Burger location that his sister-in-law (who he would admit to no one that he was beginning to have strong feelings for) worked at. Carly had taken her lunch break to eat with him, and for the first few minutes they talked about how A.J. was growing up so fast, but finally Diggle said, “Carly, we need to talk about something important.”</p>
<p>“What is it, John?” Carly asked.</p>
<p>“I think we both know that it’s an open secret that I’m Spartan,” Diggle said. “It’s probably only a matter of time before I end up becoming a public hero, like Oliver.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Carly said. “But what do we need to talk about it for?”</p>
<p>“Carly, you and A.J. are going to be vulnerabilities if I’m ever put into the public sphere,” Dig said. “So, if it ever comes to that, I want you and A.J. to move in with me. The Glades will be too dangerous for you if that day comes. Even with most of the corruption gone, there are people out there who would love to give one of the vigilantes a black eye by hitting them where it hurts, the people that they care about.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking it might come to that,” Carly admitted. “If it does, we’ll move in with you, John.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Diggle said, reaching into his pocket. “I got this made for you, just in case I’m not around or can’t get to you when this happens.” He set a key on the table. “It’ll unlock my door.”</p>
<p>Carly picked it up and pocketed it. “I’ll keep it on me at all times, John,” Carly said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Good, Tommy,” Oliver said that evening, after he had gone on a patrol and found that all was quiet, praising his best friend’s swordsmanship. “You’re becoming very proficient with the blade.”</p>
<p>“It comes easy to me,” Tommy said. “Easier than the rest of this stuff.”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps that should be your main weapon, a sword,” Oliver said. “I can teach you everything I know, Tommy, but I only know my own style of swordplay. If you truly want to master the sword, you’ll need to learn other styles. I suggest starting with Sara. She’s proficient with a sword, all League members are, and she has her own style.”</p>
<p>Sara, who was sparring with Laurel, called out, “I’m game for that if you are, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Can we pause for a minute?” Laurel asked suddenly. “There’s something I’d like for us to talk about.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Oliver said with an easy smile. “We should probably take a break, anyways. There is such a thing as <em>overtraining</em> and doing that can be just as harmful as not training enough.” He toweled off, as did the others, and then they went up to the kitchen to grab a drink, each of them pouring a glass of orange juice and sitting down at the table. “So, what’s up, Laurel?”</p>
<p>Laurel was nervous, but she plucked up her courage and said, “I-I want to be like you and Sara, Ollie. I don’t want to just <em>prosecute</em> criminals anymore. I want to be the one to bring them down and charge them. I want to be the one who intervenes when someone is being hurt and stop it from happening. I-I want to be a vigilante.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Oliver said, stunning Laurel. “Sara and I both know. We’ve been waiting for you to ask. As it happens, I’ve got some news that affects this. Q-Core’s finished proofing the liquid armor, so I was thinking we could have you three come to Queen Consolidated <em>early</em> tomorrow morning and get measured for suits. As such, we need to start talking about codenames.” Oliver looked at Sara. “Something tells me while you’ve accepted the use of ‘the Canary’ for the time being, you want something different.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Sara said quietly. “I want to honor my past, but I also want to embrace a future where I’m fighting in the light of day, like you do. So, I don’t want to be the Canary anymore. I want to be… I don’t know what I want to be.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Laurel said softly, taking her sister’s hand. “You can be the White Canary.”</p>
<p>“White Canary…” Sara mused. “You know, I like it. It honors my training but also says that I’m here to fight in the light of day.” She grinned at her sister, who smiled back. “What about you? Got any ideas?”</p>
<p>“I do, actually, though just the one,” Laurel said. “I was thinking… I want to be called Black Canary. Not only to honor the fact that you’re the one who trained me, but also so I can always keep a piece of you with me, wherever life’s journey takes me.” Sara blinked rapidly, her eyes suddenly wet, and Laurel hugged her sister close. Sara hugged her back.</p>
<p>“I like it,” Oliver said. “Black and White Canary, a pair of bad-ass sisters fighting the good fight back-to-back.” The Lance sisters smiled at him. Oliver turned to Tommy. “How about you? Any ideas?”</p>
<p>“Not at the moment,” Tommy said. “But I like those names for the two of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tommy,” Laurel said with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Barry Allen was super-excited for the lunch break the day after the Tesseract almost beaned the boss in the head, since he would get the chance to talk to his best friend, who would be calling him. As soon as his phone rang, he picked up, “Hey, Iris!” he said with an excited grin.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bar, you sound like you drank too much caffeine again,” Iris said amusedly. “How are things at Queen Consolidated?”</p>
<p>“Good, good,” Barry said. “We’re doing some real exciting work on the clean energy project I told you about, and today we got to measure Mr. Queen and his team for their liquid armor suits. I can’t say names, but one of them had to be snuck in and they had to come in early this morning to avoid the crowds. It was all very clandestine and hush-hush, like a spy thriller.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re having an exciting time, Barry,” Iris said, a smile in her voice. “As for me, I’ve switched my major to journalism. I’ve kinda been inspired by all the breaking stories Lois Lane’s had and Susan Williams’ hard-hitting reports on Green Arrow’s work.”</p>
<p>“I think you’d make a great reporter, Iris, print or television,’ Barry said. “And I’m glad you’re gonna get the chance to do something you’re passionate about. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from this experience, it’s that the stuff your passionate about will always be your best bet. I’m real glad I came to work here, even if I do miss you and Joe.”</p>
<p>“We miss you, too, Bar,” Iris said. “We should try and get together more often. Dad’s got plenty of vacation days. Maybe we can come up and visit you from time to time. Maybe in a week or two? A weekend visit, maybe?”</p>
<p>“That’d be great, Iris,” Barry said. “Our new place has plenty of room, so you and Joe wouldn’t even need to get a hotel. Just tell me when you’re coming, and we’ll be ready.” He settled back in his seat. “So, tell me what else is going on in Central City.”</p>
<p>“Dad and Chyre caught another case with the Mardons,” Iris said. “They’re <em>so </em>happy.”</p>
<p>“I bet,” Barry said quietly, knowing from the talk around the West dinner table how irritating the Mardon brothers were to Joe because they kept slipping away from him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was once more looking out the window at Starling City. He finally had some time to spare, and he was thinking back on his conversation with Helena the day before. It struck him like a bolt of lightning. In less than a year, he had managed to rid Starling City completely of organized crime. He had crushed the Triad and Bratva, and his cooperation with the F.B.I. had led to a RICO case that Frank Bertinelli couldn’t wriggle his way out of. Another thought struck him as he considered the fact that Bertinelli going out of business could end up having repercussions since Bertinelli did, in fact, offer legitimate employment opportunities across the city. <em>He</em>, or rather Queen Consolidated, could buy up some of Bertinelli’s businesses and use them to help revitalize the city’s economy.</p>
<p>Of course, that would make Queen Consolidated more than what it was, which currently was mostly a <em>technology</em> company. But if he bought up businesses from Bertinelli, like the construction company, the strip club (though if he acquired that it was definitely becoming something else), and the restaurants, his company would have multiple industries and business enterprises that it was part of. Oliver smiled. There was a possibility. Rebrand his company as Queen Industries or Queen Enterprises, show that they were growing beyond being just a technology company.</p>
<p>Oliver also belatedly realized that the end of organized crime was likely to blame for the quiet in the city last night when he had gone on patrol. The city would be quiet for a time, which meant that Oliver could devote more of his time to the company and to forming the Justice League. That was a comforting thought. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Laurel sat on his couch that night in the penthouse apartment of the Valiant Arms complex, a pizza box from Mario’s in front of them, their favorite (half sausage and pepperoni, half mushroom and olive). Thanks to the current low crime rate, Team Arrow had decided to take the night off, and Oliver had decided that they should have a date night. So, they had ordered a pizza and spent the time chatting about their days as well as saying they hoped Thea was settling in at rehab okay. Now, though, as they ate, each were quiet, thinking of what to say next. Finally, Oliver decided to broach a topic that had been on his mind for a little bit. “So,” he said quietly. “I can’t help but notice that while we’re moving fast again, like always, there’s one area where we haven’t been.”</p>
<p>“You mean the fact that we haven’t shared a bed, even just for sleeping, since we got back together,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said quietly. “I am not going to pressure you if that’s not something you want, I just wanted to bring up the fact that we’ve been moving steadily along in every other part of our relationship. I’m just wondering if, maybe, we’re afraid to take that step because we haven’t been intimate in so long, and the last time was before Sara and I got on the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m not feeling pressured,” Laurel said quietly. “The truth is, I’ve been thinking that, at least in that area of our lives, we’ve been going slow, <em>too</em> slow. Everything else is moving along, but this one thing is at a standstill, maybe because we’re afraid of being intimate again, because it means showing our vulnerabilities to one another.”</p>
<p>“Well, if we want to really be together, we’re going to have to fight passed that awkwardness,” Oliver said after a moment. He reached over and took Laurel’s hand. “We can start simple. Stay with me tonight. We won’t do anything, not even hold each other if that’s what you want. Just… stay with me.”</p>
<p>Laurel considered Oliver’s request, then nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll stay.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it tenderly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well, <em>that</em> was something,” Sara Lance said after a moment, leaning back in her chair. Tommy was in the other one, and they were both staring at the large computer screen that was normally dominated by data streams. But right now, it was showing the end credits for <em>Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</em>. With Oliver and Laurel on a date night, Tommy had suggested to Sara that they have a movie night and they had decided to watch the final three <em>Harry Potter</em> movies. “I liked the action sequences and all that, but, I dunno, the romances in this movie felt forced, kinda like they did in the books. I don’t get the relationships Rowling chose. I just don’t.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, only those that absolutely love canon and believe Rowling’s word is absolute like the canon pairings,” Tommy said. “Plenty of people think Harry should’ve gotten together with Hermione because of how much time they had together in both the books and movies. At least, that’s the impression I got from this one Potter fan I dated a couple of years back. She was a hardcore Harmony shipper, as she called it. So, she might’ve been biased.”  </p>
<p>“Well, at least the action is good,” Sara said. “Nice suggestion with these movies.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you and Ollie spent five years away from everything pop culture, and Oliver seems uninterested in catching up,” Tommy said. “I figure I gotta get at least one of you caught up on all things pop culture. It’s my duty, really.”</p>
<p>“Dork,” Sara sassed affectionately, and Tommy grinned. There were nastier things he could be called then being called a dork by one of his best friends. <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>This is the end of Episode 1.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Poor Barry. He probably thinks he’s just made a real bad impression on the big boss by having his clean energy project nearly knock Oliver or Dig on their ass.</p>
<p>*2* I actually ended up looking up what body armor costs, and the *cheapest* I found at a glance was $450 while others ranged into the thousands. Since the liquid armor is leather-like, I figured it would cost less than a stiff Kevlar-type vest would.</p>
<p>*3* In case anyone’s wondering, yes, this means there *won’t* be a Birds of Prey arc in this series. Once we decided to have the List taken down with a RICO case, Helena’s whole reason for becoming a vigilante vanished.</p>
<p>*4* And there’s where it finally drops on Oliver, the full consequences of the List being taken out with a RICO case. He’s rid Starling City of a whole bunch of white-collar crime as well as organized crime in a matter of months.</p>
<p>*5* I tried to be as neutral as possible in this scene, since I’m not someone who bothered with the “Harry Potter” shipping wars, but I honestly don’t understand the chosen pairings for the books/films, and no, this is not an invitation for you to try and sell me on them. Such comments *will* be deleted. I personally favor Harry/Hermione and that’s all I’m saying on the matter. Only time I’ll say more is if I actually write another HP story one day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fort Rozz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go with Episode 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was busy looking over what he had dug up on the businesses previously owned by Frank Bertinelli. No one was touching them, for the most part, because they were associated with the mob and the List, which was known to be how Tempest had corrupted Starling City. Oliver noted the strip club was still semi-operational but floundering and mused that business, at least, would see a change in what it did if it were acquired. Queen Consolidated <em>would not</em> be associated with a strip club. But a normal nightclub? That wouldn’t be too bad since Queen Consolidated hadn’t faced any backlash over Oliver owning a nightclub and running it on a Queen Consolidated property in the last timeline. <em>Verdant will rise again,</em> Oliver mused while noting he would need to find someone new to manage it since whoever was managing the place now would probably be used to taking certain <em>liberties</em> with the staff and Oliver didn’t want anything like that happening.</p>
<p>Oliver picked up his phone and punched in the extension for Ned Foster. “Ned, it’s Oliver,” he said when the man picked up. “I want to talk to you and Emiko about a few business ideas I have. Could you come to my office?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Ned replied. “I’ll go get Emiko from Applied Sciences and be there soon.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and then stood, going to the window and looking out at the city, contemplating what he would say to his Chief of Operations and his sister, who was essentially his Heir Apparent for the Queen business empire. He hoped that they would support him in his ideas, because he could really use this to boost the company’s image and, at the same time, provide much needed employment opportunities all across the city. Oliver remained standing and contemplating until there was a knock on the glass door of his office. He turned and waved Emiko and Ned in, then gestured for the leather seats that were used for a more comfortable discussion. “Ned, Emiko, thanks for coming,” he said as he sat down, the two sitting across from him.</p>
<p>“What are these business ideas you have, Oliver?” Emiko asked.</p>
<p>“I had a visitor Monday,” Oliver said. “Helena Bertinelli. She told me that her father’s been arrested as part of the RICO case against the List, which has effectively ended organized crime in Starling City. But just as importantly, it means all the businesses that Frank had a controlling interest in are floundering without the constant influx of dirty cash he laundered through them. I was thinking that we could step in and purchase some of these companies, but considering the varied industries and enterprises they encompass, I also feel that a company name change would be in order. Queen Consolidated fits a company that, while diverse, is <em>consolidated</em> on technology in one way or another. But a company with multiple areas of income, like construction, entertainment, restaurants… that requires a different name. I was thinking of Queen Industries.”</p>
<p>Ned and Emiko exchanged surprised looks at Oliver’s ambitions, then turned back. “Well, if we can pull this off, we’ll definitely be the city’s biggest employer, even more so than we are now,” Ned said. “And I think Queen Industries would be a good name for the company as it heads in this new direction. To be honest, once we bought Merlyn Global, we became something more.”</p>
<p>“I agree with Ned on both issues,” Emiko said. “Are you sure you’re ready for something like this, Oliver? If the company falters or sees a stock drop, that could put all of those businesses in danger of closing permanently.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure of this, Emiko,” Oliver said. “The city needs an economic revitalization, and the only way to do that is to make sure that some of these businesses that are on the verge of closure don’t close, that they receive a fair chance. In the end they’ll need to earn their position, we won’t keep funding them if they’re not able to keep up with the demand of their particular industry, but I have faith that if we can provide the jobs, the people of Starling City will meet us halfway and we can see this city’s economy revitalized.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll need to discuss this with the Board, but I see no reason why we couldn’t do this,” Ned said. “Do you have any specific plans of which businesses you want to acquire?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Oliver admitted. “I wanted to run it by the two of you before I started seriously digging in to what’s available.”</p>
<p>“Well, I say you should go for it,” Emiko said.</p>
<p>“As do I,” Ned said with a nod. “The more we can do for this city, the more Queen Consolidated’s brand will shine.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll compile a listing of all of Frank’s businesses, and we can go over it another time, decide what we want to get involved in,” Oliver said. “Thank you both for coming up and discussing this with me.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for asking for our input,” Emiko said, smiling as the three of them stood up. “But now that that’s over, I have to get back to Applied Sciences, and hope Q-Core hasn’t blown a door off of its hinges or something.”</p>
<p>“So, you noticed the wall,” Oliver said dryly.</p>
<p>“I noticed the wall,” Emiko agreed just as dryly.</p>
<p>“What wall?” Ned asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain on the way,” Emiko told Ned, and the two left the office. Oliver mused to himself that Q-Core was probably going to come to be considered the most chaotic and destructive division of Queen Consolidated, but likely also the most profitable with the geniuses working there. Oliver headed back to his desk to continue digging into Bertinelli’s floundering businesses so that he would have a solid idea of what he wanted Queen Consolidated to acquire.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That evening, Team Arrow were eating dinner (Oliver’s home-made vegetable lasagna) in the Quiver when Oliver felt a buzzing in his left pocket. He stiffened slightly, then reached into his pocket and pulled out The Phone. He answered it, put it to his ear, and greeted, “Mr. President. We’re secure.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” President Trumbull said. “We have a mission for you and Superman. While the D.E.O. is new, we have long watched the stars due to previous encounters with a hostile alien species called the Dominators. Our long-range scans have picked up two objects approaching Earth at high speeds and we can tell enough about them to know that these are ships, not comets or meteors. Our estimates indicate they will touch down in the Mojave Desert in the next two hours. We’ll be sending you the coordinates on The Phone. The D.E.O. is scrambling a response and will meet you on-site to handle containment, if need be. You and Superman are to assess the situation and deal with any hostile aliens, though a peaceful encounter is preferred if at all possible.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get it done, sir,” Oliver said. “I’ll report once this is done.”</p>
<p>“Very good,” Trumbull said. “Godspeed, Mr. Queen.” Trumbull hung up.</p>
<p>“I have a Justice League mission with Superman,” Oliver said into the silence.</p>
<p>“Sara and I can handle the city while Tommy and Laurel train,” Diggle said. “Do what you need to do, man.”</p>
<p>Oliver nodded in thanks and pulled out his regular phone, walking some distance away while selecting Clark’s contact. “Oliver, what can I do for you this evening?” Clark asked pleasantly on the other end of the line.</p>
<p>“We have a mission,” Oliver said. “Two spacecraft are going to touch down or crash land in the Mojave Desert in two hours. I’ve been sent the projected coordinates. We’re to assess the situation, deal with any hostiles, and work with a new division of the government set up to deal with alien encounters on the subject of containment. I’ll need you to pick me up on the rooftop of Lance Floral in the Glades here in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there soon,” Clark promised. “I want to check something first, though. The Fortress has its own deep space scanners. They might be able to tell us exactly what we’re dealing with.”</p>
<p>“Do it,” Oliver said after a moment. “I’m sure it won’t take you long to fly us to the coordinates.”</p>
<p>“No, probably not,” Clark said agreeably. “I’ll see you soon, Oliver.” Clark hung up, and Oliver turned his attention to getting ready.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow (clad in the RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit considering the circumstances) had been standing on the rooftop of Lance Floral for ten minutes before Superman arrived, touching down lightly. “We’ve got to talk,” Superman said grimly, walking to meet Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m guessing it’s bad news,</strong>” Green Arrow said quietly.</p>
<p>“It is,” Superman said. “The ships are registered in the databanks of the Fortress. One of them is a Kryptonian pod that is registered to my family, which means it can only be my cousin, Kara. She was supposed to follow and watch over me on this world. I thought her pod had been destroyed along with Krypton. But the other ship tells me what happened to her. She must’ve been knocked into the Phantom Zone, because the other ship is Fort Rozz.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Fort Rozz?</strong>” Green said. “<strong>As in Krypton’s maximum-security prison, the one where General Zod, hundreds of other Kryptonians who followed him, and countless other intergalactic criminals with dozens of atrocities to their names were imprisoned? That Fort Rozz?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Superman said grimly.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Fuck,</em></strong>” Green Arrow said with feeling.</p>
<p>“Language,” Superman said automatically. “But I get how you feel.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong>Well, good thing I decided to be prepared for the worst,</strong>” Green Arrow said, gesturing to his quiver.</p>
<p>“What’s in there?” Superman asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Twenty bola arrows, twenty explosive arrows, and twenty injection arrows filled with tetrodotoxin,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Hopefully none of your people decide to come right at us and the rest of the prisoners aren’t as invulnerable as you. I am <em>not</em> looking forward to reporting Fort Rozz has landed on Earth to the President, Superman.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you, and with any luck, Zod and his forces will be focused on understanding this world first,” Superman said. “Shall we?” Green Arrow nodded grimly, bracing himself, and Superman wrapped one arm around Green Arrow’s torso, the latter putting one arm around Superman’s shoulders, and then they shot up, up and away, traveling at high speeds to the Mojave Desert, landing about a minute later. Green Arrow stumbled away from Superman, his stomach roiling. He hadn’t traveled at super-speed as a <em>passenger</em> for two years now, ever since he, Kara, and Barry had saved that construction site that Overgirl used her Heat Vision on. Now he had not only traveled at super-speed, he had done so while <em>flying</em> and seeing cities and forests pass by under them at a dizzying pace. “You okay?” Superman asked concernedly.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m fine, I’m-</strong>” Green Arrow stopped talking, then turned away from Superman and hunched over, vomiting. Superman winced as the vomit splattered on the desert floor as Green Arrow emptied his stomach of what looked like lasagna. Green Arrow heaved a few more times, emptying his stomach, then stumbled away, shaking and drawing a deep breath. “<strong>Never again,</strong>” he muttered. “<strong>I am never traveling at super-speed ever again.</strong>” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You do realize we have to get you back to Starling City, right?” Superman asked dryly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Then I’m closing my eyes,</strong>” said the obstinate Emerald Archer. Superman rolled his eyes in response, and the two fell into a silence for a moment. “<strong>So, your cousin? How old is she?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Well, if she hadn’t of got stuck in the Phantom Zone, then she’d be forty-three now,” Superman said. “But she <em>did</em> get stuck in the Phantom Zone, so she hasn’t aged a day. She’s thirteen.”</p>
<p><em>Well, this is going to be different, seeing Kara as a young teenager,</em> Green Arrow thought to himself.</p>
<p>The two heroes stood and waited for the eventual arrival of Fort Rozz and the Kryptonian pod containing Kara Zor-El for almost an hour. Finally, they could see the two ships descending. Fort Rozz, as the heavier of the two, was falling fast but appeared to be using some kind of stabilizers to slow its descent, which meant the prisoners were in full control of the prison and were making sure none of them were killed in the crash. Fort Rozz’s landing was accompanied by the ground shaking. The silvery Kryptonian pod, on the other hand, glanced off of the top of a mountain and came to a skidding stop about ten feet ahead of Green Arrow and Superman. Green Arrow moved forward slowly, Superman floating beside him, and they came to a stop at the pod. While Green Arrow stood guard, an explosive arrow at the ready, Superman pulled the canopy of the pod off to reveal a young Kara Zor-El, who was looking around with wide blue eyes.</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes fell on the man in front of her and, more importantly, the symbol embossed on his chest. “No, no, that can’t be,” she mumbled. “There’s just me and Kal, and he’s a baby…”</p>
<p>“I <em>was</em> a baby when we left Krypton, Kara,” Superman said kindly, crouching down so he was level with his young cousin. “You got knocked into the Phantom Zone by Krypton’s destruction. You’ve been stuck there for thirty years. But something pulled you out, but not just you. I need you to get out of that pod and stay behind me, okay? We’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Superman straightened and held out a hand for his cousin. She took it and stepped out of the pod.</p>
<p>“<strong>Superman, we got about twenty intergalactic bad guys coming at us,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“Remember, Kara, stay behind us,” Superman said as he stepped up beside Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“<strong>Without knowing if my weapons are going to have any effect, I gotta say, I don’t like our odds,</strong>” Green Arrow told Superman.</p>
<p>“Would a third help?” asked a man’s voice, and the two heroes turned to find a man in a glowing green and black uniform with an unusual symbol, a circle between two lines, on his chest descending, a glowing green domino mask covering his features. “My name’s Hal Jordan. I’m the Green Lantern for Sector 2814. The Guardians of Oa detected Fort Rozz’s emergence and sent me to intercept once they knew which sector it was going to land in. And to answer your question, Robin Hood, none of the species in those twenty coming at us are invulnerable, but some will have super-strength or special powers.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Thanks,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>And I’m <em>not</em> Robin Hood.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Ignore him, he’s in complete denial of what he is,” Superman said, smiling as Green Arrow turned to glare at him. “We’d be honored to have your help, Green Lantern. I had hoped that humans would one day be accepted into the Corps, but I didn’t realize it had already happened.”</p>
<p>“I’m the first,” Green Lantern said with pride. “Been one for a couple of years now. Now, these guys are getting closer. Official introductions can wait until after they’ve been dealt with.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Agreed,</strong>” Green Arrow said, managing to sound annoyed despite having a voice modulator.</p>
<p>“Do you really need to have that thing on?” Superman asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. Superman once again rolled his eyes, then turned and fired Heat Vision at a Kevaran, a race of shapeshifters that, like many shapeshifters, was deathly afraid of fire. The alien shrieked and leaped back, turning and hightailing it out of there, as did two more of its kind.</p>
<p>Green Arrow fired off his explosive arrow, which exploded in the midst of a pack of what looked like werewolves. The werewolves howled in agony as flames singed their fur, most of them turning and fleeing. The ones who didn’t had had their legs broken by the force of the explosive. “<strong>Huh, and I did it without a silver bullet,</strong>” he quipped.</p>
<p>Green Lantern smirked. “Vrangs are vicious, but not too bright, and their hearing is pretty sensitive,” he said as he used his ring to form a mini-gun and take down the fleeing Vrangs with energy slugs that left them stunned. “That explosive probably drove them crazy. Nice work.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I aim to please,</strong>” Green Arrow snarked before firing a bola arrow at a guy with a ruffled forehead, who fell to the ground, writhing in the bindings.</p>
<p>“That’s such a cliché line for an <em>archer</em> to say,” Green Lantern pointed out. Green Arrow shrugged in response.</p>
<p>The two heroes and the space cop quickly dispatched the remaining prisoners who had come at them, Superman going as far as to fly up to them and knock them out with either a punch or a pat on the head, depending on the species and how vulnerable they were to his super-strength. Superman floated back after doing this as Green Lantern’s mini-gun faded and Green Arrow returned the injection arrow he had nocked to his quiver. “Well, now that that’s over, we should get those introductions out of the way,” Superman said mildly. “My name here on Earth is Clark Kent. I was born Kal-El of Krypton. This is my cousin, Kara Zor-El.” Kara burrowed into Superman’s side, hiding behind his cape. “The people of the world in general know me as Superman.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Green Arrow,</strong>” said the vigilante archer. “<strong>In my civilian life, I’m Oliver Queen, the C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated in Starling City.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I’d heard you died,” Green Lantern said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Not quite,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. He studied Green Lantern consideringly. “<strong>Considering what you are, would it be right to assume that you’re going to be sticking around until all the Fort Rozz prisoners are recaptured or sent back to the Phantom Zone?</strong>”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Green Lantern replied. “It’s my duty as a Green Lantern. Besides, this is my homeworld. I don’t want any of those people getting into an entrenched position here. Why?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, through a long series of events, I was publicly revealed as Green Arrow and, after being pardoned by President Trumbull, I was tasked with creating a new task force, a team of heroes who would stand as a bulwark against evil,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Considering you’re naturally inclined towards pursuing justice, perhaps you would like to ally with us, even if it’s just as a liaison between the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Maybe turn off that thing and lower your hood so we can talk face-to-face, and I’ll consider it,” Green Lantern said as his uniform and mask faded from existence, leaving him in jeans, a flannel shirt, and a brown leather bomber jacket with his name stenciled over it. “Like I said before. The name’s Hal Jordan.”</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned off his voice modulator and lowered his hood. “Sorry,” Oliver said quietly. “It’s a force of habit to remain ‘in character’ when I’m wearing this stuff. It’s nice to meet you, Hal.” Oliver held out a hand, and Hal shook it.</p>
<p>“I hear vehicles,” Superman said, turning to face the south. Hal and Oliver stepped up beside him and saw a line of vehicles approaching.</p>
<p>“This must be the D.E.O., our back-up,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“The D.E.O.?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“The Department of Extranormal Operations,” Oliver replied. “A new division set up by President Trumbull to handle alien encounters after Superman here revealed he was an alien to the entire world in an interview with the <em>Daily Planet</em>. He also told us a bit about the Corps, so that’ll mean something to these guys even if nothing else does.”</p>
<p>“Good, I won’t have to do the explanation,” Hal said. Kara continued to hide behind Superman.</p>
<p>The vehicles slowly circled around them, coming to a stop. Men got out of the vehicles and a group of them approached while others went to check on the downed aliens.</p>
<p>A man Oliver vaguely recognized as the one Kara had once called J’onn J’onzz was in the lead of those approaching the heroes and the Kryptonian girl. “I see you’ve taken care of the hostiles,” the man said. “I’m Director Hank Henshaw of the D.E.O. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“And you, Director Henshaw,” Oliver said. “Unfortunately, any celebration would be premature. That station in the distance? It’s Fort Rozz, Krypton’s maximum-security prison. It somehow came out of the Phantom Zone along with the pod containing young Kara here. There’s been no sign of General Zod or any of the other Kryptonian military who were imprisoned in it.”</p>
<p>“That’s… unfortunate to hear,” Henshaw said. He knelt down on one knee, so he was at eye level with Kara. “It’s alright, Kara. You won’t be harmed. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for being kind to her,” Superman said quietly. “She’s my cousin. I plan on taking care of her, since she was supposed to take care of me. Besides, many of the prisoners of Fort Rozz were imprisoned there by her mother, who was a high justice on Krypton. They’ll want revenge on Alura, even if it’s through her daughter. I can keep her safe.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll need paperwork to establish an identity for her,” Henshaw said, standing. “We can help you assume guardianship without jumping through too many hoops.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it, but I need it done in a way that doesn’t compromise my identity,” Superman said. “I’ll share my identity with you, Director, but only you. You’ll need to handle this personally.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Henshaw said. “Anything to help protect a child.”</p>
<p>“Then you, Oliver, and I should go speak privately,” Superman said, before turning and kneeling in front of Kara. “Kara, I need to go speak to Oliver and Director Henshaw. Hal is a Green Lantern. He’s going to keep you safe while we talk, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, Kal,” Kara said softly.</p>
<p>Oliver, Superman, and Henshaw walked a little way away, out of earshot of the rest of the D.E.O. “My name here on Earth is Clark Kent,” Superman told Henshaw.</p>
<p>“Hmm, no wonder you and Lois Lane are the only ones who get to report on Superman,” Henshaw said. “Alright. I’ll get that paperwork done. Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Yes, actually,” Superman replied. “Your organization will be the ones intended to deal with Zod and his forces, and while I’ll help where I can, you need your own offensive tech and defenses against Kryptonians. I’m going to trust you, <em>both of you</em>, with this secret. I hope it won’t be abused.”</p>
<p>“It won’t, Superman,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“You have my word we will only use such technologies against General Zod and his forces,” Henshaw promised.</p>
<p>“There are two weaknesses I know of,” Superman said after a moment. “The first is that I can’t see through lead. I don’t know why, I just know that I can’t. The second one, and the one you’ll probably get the most use out of, is that red solar energy brings me down to human levels, including making me as vulnerable as any human. Krypton was a planet under a red sun. The yellow sun gives us our powers, but something harnessing red solar energy will strip us of the same.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for sharing this with us, Superman,” Oliver said quietly. “I promise that your trust won’t be misplaced. Now, if that’s all, I’d like a moment alone with Director Henshaw.” Superman nodded and headed back towards Kara, who had an enthralled look on her face as Hal spoke to her, probably telling a story about his adventures as a Green Lantern.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?” Henshaw asked.</p>
<p>“I’m just curious about something,” Oliver said quietly. “Call it a hunch. The name J’onn J’onzz mean anything to you?”</p>
<p>Henshaw stiffened and turned his full attention to Oliver. “How do you know that name?” he hissed forcefully.</p>
<p>“Take a look,” Oliver said quietly, tapping the side of his head. Henshaw stared at him, then put a hand to Oliver’s head, closing his eyes. Oliver was a passenger in a tour down through his memories, revealing his life before Novu sent him back, his time travel, everything he had ever done. All of this was done in a matter of seconds, and then Henshaw lowered his hand and opened his eyes. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You have had an <em>interesting</em> life, Mr. Queen,” Henshaw said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have,” Oliver agreed. “The reason I wanted to be sure if you were who I thought is because I have a question for you. I would like you to consider joining the Justice League. We could use someone with your skills.”</p>
<p>Henshaw stared at Oliver. “It would be very difficult for me to duck away for anything involving the D.E.O.,” he said, “but I’ll consider it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Oliver said, and the two of them turned and walked back to the group. “We’re done here,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have my hands full with Kara,” Superman said. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Hal said. “I can get Mr. Queen back to where he needs to go. But before we get to that… Director Henshaw, I could use some help.”</p>
<p>“What can I do for you?” Henshaw asked.</p>
<p>“I’m a Green Lantern,” Hal said, and Henshaw’s eyes widened. “I was taken to be trained on Oa a couple of years ago. Thing is, it coincided with the destruction of the jet I was flying for Ferris Air, so I’m probably legally dead. I could use some help clearing that up.”</p>
<p>“We can do that, but you’ll need to find a place to stay while we sort things out,” Henshaw said.</p>
<p>“He can bunk down at my base,” Oliver said. “It’s already got one long-term occupant.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Hal said. “I’m sure you can contact me through Oliver, Director Henshaw.” Henshaw nodded and Hal turned to Oliver, his uniform and mask returning. “Well, let’s go. Starling City, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Oliver said. “I’ll direct you where to go when we’re over the city. Until we’re there, I’m closing my eyes.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Green Lantern chuckled and formed a green energy bubble around Oliver and lifted away, Superman and Kara doing the same, but in a different direction.</p>
<p>Oliver kept his eyes closed the entire journey, then once they were over Starling City, directed Green Lantern to Lance Floral, landing in the alley behind it. The uniform once more faded, and Oliver and Hal entered the base through the garage entrance. “Nice, underground base, very secret agent,” Hal said dryly as they entered the main room to find Tommy at the computers, apparently continuing his study of current events. “This must be the other long-term occupant.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Oliver,” Tommy said. “Who’s the new guy?”</p>
<p>“Hal Jordan,” Hal introduced himself. “I’m the Green Lantern assigned to this sector, and I’m going to be on Earth for a while thanks to what’s happened.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“Fort Rozz landed on Earth,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Tommy managed.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said,” Oliver said. “Why don’t you show Hal around? Hal, this is Tommy Swann, my best friend.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Tommy,” Hal said.</p>
<p>“Believe me, you’re one of the only people who’s gonna say that,” Tommy said. “Come on, I’ll show you where you can get some sleep. I’m pretty sure Oliver has to call the president right now.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said. “After I change.” Oliver headed into the facilities and changed, then returned to the main room to find Hal and Tommy gone, presumably to the second level. Oliver pulled out The Phone and called the only number in it.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said in greeting. “I assume you have news.”</p>
<p>“I do, Mr. President, and it’s not good,” Oliver said. “Superman used the Fortress of Solitude to get a better look at the spacecraft. One was a Kryptonian pod that was carrying Superman’s thirteen-year-old cousin, who he’ll be taking custody of with the help of the D.E.O. The other spacecraft… it was Fort Rozz, Mr. President.”</p>
<p>“As in Krypton’s maximum-security prison?” Trumbull asked for clarification.</p>
<p>“The very same,” Oliver replied. “About twenty prisoners attacked us and were taken down. We were aided in the fight by the Green Lantern assigned to this sector. He’s considering joining the Justice League as a liaison to the Corps. In the meantime, we’re helping him re-establish himself on Earth, since he’s originally from here.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s good to know this Green Lantern Corps is on top of things,” Trumbull said. “But I assume from what you’ve said that General Zod was not among those captured.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t,” Oliver said. “No Kryptonians were. Because of this, Superman shared the two weaknesses he knows of with myself and Director Henshaw. I’ll be getting my Q-Core division working on projects surrounding them immediately and share any advances with the D.E.O.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Trumbull said. “Thank you for your quick work in this matter and your concise report, Mr. Queen. I will wait for Director Henshaw’s report. In the meantime, I believe we will need to put our military bases on alert, just in case the Kryptonian military under Zod try something.”</p>
<p>“That is probably a wise precaution,” Oliver admitted. “Goodnight, Mr. President.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Mr. Queen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Superman is Captain America. *smirks*</p>
<p>*2* And there he goes, pulling a Diggle Special. As noted, it’s been two years since he traveled at super-speed as a passenger, and this time he was also flying through the air. IMO, that would make even Oliver throw up.</p>
<p>*3* Yup, J’onn’s here this time around. Should be interesting to see what happens with the Martian Manhunter in charge of the D.E.O. instead of the real Henshaw or Sam Lane.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Business Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, just so everyone knows, I’ve recently been seriously hit with the urge to write something original. It’s been building for weeks and it finally boiled over. What this means is that I will be focusing primarily on an original project (currently just doing ‘market research’, aka reading YA books of similar type), but that I will try to write at least one chapter a day for my fan fiction projects. Once I finish “The Spectre”, this story will have all of my focus when I write fan fiction. For all intents and purposes, the “Forging A Better Future” series will be my magnum opus of fan fiction.</p>
<p>I currently have roughly a fifteen-chapter lead on this story (I am currently about halfway through writing Episode 3), so if I manage to do one chapter a day writing-wise, I should maintain a solid lead on this story until I finish it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen entered Q-Core early the next morning, finding the scientists who were part of this division (Dr. Briggs, Curtis Holt, Winn Schott, and Barry Allen) discussing something in low tones. “I hope I’m not interrupting,” Oliver said, and the scientists quieted, turning to face him. “I need you to begin working on something.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re here, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Briggs said. “To service you and your teams. What is it you need?”</p>
<p>“I need something that can harness red solar energy with enough of a charge to permeate the area around it, and I need it to be able to be contained in an arrowhead as well as in the form of grenades,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“Red solar energy… that’s a very specific request,” Dr. Briggs said.</p>
<p>“Can it be done?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, we can begin working on it, but to get it to the levels you want? It could take several months, Mr. Queen, but we’ll get it done,” Dr. Briggs said.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “This is a task of the utmost importance, Dr. Briggs. Lives may depend on you completing this technology in a timely manner. If need be, put other projects on hold to focus on this one issue.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Briggs said. “Alright, gentlemen, you heard the man. We have work to do. We’ll take it from here, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to your work, then,” Oliver said, and left the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Later, in his office, Oliver dialed the number he had for Ferris Air. With any luck he would be able to talk with their C.E.O., Carol Ferris, and not only get her to partner with Queen Consolidated on a venture here in Starling, even if it was just a production facility that constructed the parts for the various planes Ferris Air made, but also with any luck would see her taking Hal back as one of her pilots. Hal and Henshaw had had a talk last night, Hal having flown back to the scene of the crash to help process it and further discuss things with Henshaw, and they had decided to have it be that Hal had survived the crash that supposedly killed him, but he had had amnesia for the past two years and been treated at a private clinic, his bills being paid for by Queen Consolidated as part of their philanthropic gestures. When Oliver took over, he made it a point to meet with Hal personally, and seeing someone who was supposed to be dead had triggered an influx of memories, giving Hal his life back. That was the story they were going with, anyways. Oliver just hoped Carol Ferris bought it.</p>
<p>Oliver put his office phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. “Ferris Air,” said a man’s voice.</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Oliver Queen,” Oliver said. “I’d like to speak with Miss Ferris on a business matter if she has the time.”</p>
<p>“I believe Miss Ferris will speak with you, Mr. Queen,” said the man’s voice. “Give me a moment.” Oliver was put on hold, and he waited for a few minutes. Finally, the phone started ringing again before it was picked up.</p>
<p>“Carol Ferris,” a woman’s voice said professionally. “I understand you have a business proposal for me, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said. “I’ve recently decided to expand Queen Consolidated’s portfolio and we have several unused lots of land in and around Starling City that are just sitting there, ready to be used for something, anything. I understand that Ferris Air does as much civilian contracts as it does military, and I have a plot of land just outside of Starling City that would be perfect for a new airfield or perhaps a production facility of some kind. I have other plots of land in the city which could be used for a production facility, as well. I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to partner with Queen Consolidated on such a venture. You would, of course, receive the onus of the profits from whatever was being done on these plots of land, but Queen Consolidated would be investing in Ferris Air. What do you say, Miss Ferris?”</p>
<p>“I think that is something I am very interested in, Mr. Queen,” Carol said on the other end of the line. “May I ask how you came to consider my company instead of one of the others?”</p>
<p>“That actually ties in with the second reason I’m calling,” Oliver said. “You see, one of Queen Consolidated’s philanthropic endeavors is to pay for the treatment of those who have been injured to the extent that they’ve lost their memory or motor functions. When I took over again after the fall of Tempest, I decided to meet each of the people I was paying the bills for, make them people in my mind instead of just statistics.”</p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you,” Carol said, “but I’m not sure what this has to do with my question.”</p>
<p>“One of these men, upon meeting me, had an influx of memories,” Oliver said. “Apparently, the knowledge I had been declared dead jarred his memories loose, and everything came flooding back. He’s a pilot who used to work for Ferris Air, and he told me about your company. He also asked if I could perhaps see if you would hire him back.”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to think of any pilots who’ve quit in the past few years, but I’m drawing a blank,” Carol said. “What’s this man’s name?”</p>
<p>“Hal Jordan,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“<em>Hal!?</em>” Carol shouted, and Oliver winced and pulled the phone away from his ear slightly. “You-You mean he’s <em>alive</em>? We thought he died in a training accident two years ago!”</p>
<p>“I assure you, Mr. Jordan is very much alive, Miss Ferris, and eager to get back to work now that he’s got his life back,” Oliver said. “If you need some time to consider both my offer and taking back Mr. Jordan, I can find him some work in the meantime to give him some spending money. I’m already making sure he has a place to stay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll need to talk to my Board about partnering with Queen Consolidated,” Carol said after a moment. “As for Hal, thank you for looking after him. I’ll need to arrange a few things before I can hire him back, including him coming back from the dead officially, but I am more than willing to hire him back. And tell him that this better not have been some kind of early mid-life crisis.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to tell him,” Oliver said, lips twitching. “I will await your answer on the subject of partnering up. Thank you for taking my call, Miss Ferris.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the generous offer, Mr. Queen, and I assure you that I am <em>very</em> interested, it just might take some arm wrangling with my Board,” Carol said. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Miss Ferris,” Oliver said, and hung the phone back on the cradle. That was one less thing to worry about. Now, for the next bit of business. He picked up the phone again and dialed Ned’s extension. “Ned,” Oliver said when the man picked up, “could you get Emiko and come to my office? I got the information we need to decide what to acquire from Frank Bertinelli’s former holdings.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be there soon,” Ned promised, and hung up. Oliver, for his part, looked through the glass doors leading to the conference room, where stacks of folders were waiting. He knew which businesses he wanted to acquire, but he would need to see if Ned and Emiko thought they were viable, as well. After all, he was C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated, and if he chose to back unviable businesses, it would lower the stock of the entire company and, if he made enough mistakes, send that stock plummeting to the point that the company had to declare bankruptcy. Ned and Emiko were both far more business-minded than he was, and he would rely on their advice to make sure he <em>always</em> made the right choice for Queen Consolidated.</p>
<p>Emiko and Ned arrived about ten minutes after Oliver had called Ned, and Oliver greeted them with a smile. “I’ve got everything laid out in the conference room,” Oliver said, leading the two of them into said room. They all took seats at the table, with Oliver at the head of the table and Emiko and Ned on either side. “Now, I know which businesses I want to heavily consider buying, but I also know I’m not always as business-minded as the two of you. So, I’d like to go through the businesses I’ve selected first, so we can decide if they are viable or unviable.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Emiko said, and Ned nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright, first up, and probably the most controversial, is the strip club Frank Bertinelli owned,” Oliver said, and saw both Emiko and Ned start to frown. “I have no intention of letting it remain that kind of business. My intention is to renovate it and turn it into a classier nightclub, somewhere people can go and relax after a long day at work and make it affordable so even people who can’t normally go to such places are able to come on a frequent basis. I’m thinking of calling it Verdant.”</p>
<p>“Well, a nightclub <em>would</em> be more profitable in the long run and have less stigma to it than a strip club,” Emiko said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She side-eyed Oliver. “And Verdant? Really? Bit on the nose, don’t you think? You’re lucky everyone already knows you’re Green Arrow, with your penchant for naming things.”</p>
<p>“I’m not Robin Hood,” Oliver said mulishly.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” Emiko said with a roll of her eyes. “Anyways, continuing on. Turning the strip club into a nightclub is viable, and it would be a constant source of revenue for the company. Ned?”</p>
<p>“I agree, it would be a good one,” Ned said. “However, I’ve been looking through the files and found a second business with <em>similar</em> inclinations that I would advise us against purchasing. The film studio. They shoot only porn and have been owned by both the Bratva and the Bertinellis. I think its too toxic a business to touch.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Oliver said with a nod. Emiko nodded as well, while looking through the files on the table.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Emiko mused. “This one might be good. It’s in your viable pile, Oliver, and I can see why you thought about doing it. Having our own construction company, combined with the steel factory re-opening, will give us a constant way to build our own buildings at a discount, which will in turn allow us to pay our employees at both places more than we would without it.”</p>
<p>“Building our own buildings sounds like a sound business move,” Ned agreed. “I would definitely agree with the construction company, though obviously it will need a name change since we don’t want any vestiges of its former ownership hanging about.”</p>
<p>“I’ll consider what to call it,” Oliver said. “Now, the next thing I deemed a viable option but which I admit may not be is restaurants. Bertinelli had bought controlling interest in <em>several</em> restaurants around the city, all of them independent and not part of a large chain, like Russo’s, the Italian fine dining restaurant the Russians tried to hit during the mob war. I’ve been there. It’s a very nice place, the food is excellent. I was thinking that if we acquired these restaurants, we could offer them stalls in the corporate cafeteria when its finished, give our workers a variety of options.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can see how that could work,” Ned said with a nod. “We would need to make sure these restaurants can turn a profit, obviously, but if they’ve managed to stay independent and compete with the major chains all these years, I would say they’re able to do that.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention offering them stalls at the corporate cafeteria will generate even more jobs and they could give discounted prices to Queen Consolidated employees,” Emiko said. “So far, Oliver, you’ve chosen businesses that I would say are very viable. What’s next on the list?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking, since our new acquisitions will be spread across the city, that we could buy up some of these small auxiliary businesses and repurpose them into daycare centers,” Oliver said, “and not just for Queen Consolidated employees. Our employees would be able to have the cost taken from their paychecks each month, and for the rest of the city we make sure and have an affordable price. I would think one of the greatest concerns people have in searching for a job is what will happen to their children while they’re away. If we can offer them a safe place for their children, they’ll feel good about leaving them and going to work, which will generate a further revitalization of the city’s economy with more people working.”</p>
<p>“Daycare,” Ned mused. “Not exactly an industry most people invest in. But I like the idea behind it, especially since many of these people <em>will</em> be Queen Consolidated employees, either now or in the future. They deserve to know their children are safe. Like you’ve been saying, Oliver, we should fulfill the promise Robert and Walter made that the employees of Queen Consolidated would be treated like family. This is a part of fulfilling that promise.”</p>
<p>“It’s an interesting proposition,” Emiko said, “though I wouldn’t expect it to generate much of a profit. It may be an industry that we enter into at cost. <em>But</em> with everything else you’ve brought to the table on this, Oliver, I think that we could afford that. You’d have to ask Accounting to be sure, of course.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that,” Oliver said with a nod. “Finally, there’s another issue I want to talk about, but it’s not directly related to the company. This is more of a philanthropic idea. This city used to be interconnected by a subway that allowed people to travel all across the city, to the point that people in the Glades could work jobs here at Queen Consolidated. Then the city shut down the subway, in part because of Tempest’s machinations, and now people struggle to find work they can get to because they don’t have a car and certainly don’t make enough money to take a taxi to and from work every day. I want to talk to the mayor and city council about reopening the subway and offer to help kickstart the process if need be. By renovating and enhancing the city’s subway system, we offer more employment opportunities for the city.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Ned mused. “If the subway <em>did</em> reopen, we could always offer a travel plan option with our employee contracts offering unlimited subway cards in exchange for small reductions in pay. It also means we invest less in company cars and help reduce pollution in the city. You know what, Oliver? You’re not as bad of a businessman as you seem to think. Every last one of your ideas is solid, and you even knew the porn studio was an unviable option. You can call on us anytime you need us, but you should start trusting your own business acumen more. You certainly have it in you to surpass Robert.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ned,” Oliver said quietly. He turned to Emiko. “And you? What do you think of the subway plan?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s good,” Emiko said. “That’s how Mom got to work at Queen Consolidated until she was let go, and how she got to work at Kord Industries until the subway folded. Afterward, I kind of had to keep us afloat. So, I say go for it. Talk to the mayor and city council about bringing it back. It’ll help a lot of people in this city if they can get around town easier.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything else, Oliver?” Ned asked.</p>
<p>“No, that’s all I have for now,” Oliver said. “I actually need to get going. I have a therapy appointment coming up. Thank you both for working with me on this. I want to see Queen Industries, as it’ll be known, shine like a beacon to this city.”</p>
<p>“It will, Oliver,” Emiko said as they stood. “It already is, but after this… if you weren’t already a legend thanks to everything you did the past few months, you would be if you managed to pull all of this off.” She then gave her brother a wicked smirk. “Quite the hero of the people you’re becoming, Locksley.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> Robin Hood,” Oliver said again.</p>
<p>“Denial,” Emiko half-sang as she exited the conference room. Oliver was sure he heard Ned actually snort with laughter as he followed Emiko out of the room.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> Robin Hood,” Oliver repeated to the empty room. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver sat down in his usual armchair in Anne’s office while she settled in her office chair. “So, how are you doing, Oliver?” Anne asked. “How are you feeling about what you had to do with Thea?”</p>
<p>“I know it was the right call, that if I didn’t do it, she would’ve been dragged off by the League of Assassins,” Oliver said quietly. “I wish there had been another way, Anne. But I had to not only force my sister into rehab, I had to cut her off from not only the inheritance our mother wanted her to have but also the Swann estate because I needed to make it clear to her that the times that she’s used to are over. She can’t buy herself out of trouble or to respectability anymore. That’s not the way the world works, or at least it shouldn’t be. Respect should be earned. You should face the consequences of your actions, whether that’s getting a fine, facing jailtime, or something else. When I surrendered myself to the F.B.I. last month, I had no idea that I would be pardoned, even if I was hopeful it would happen. I had resigned myself to the possibility of facing jailtime for my actions as Green Arrow. But Thea believes, thanks to Mom and Malcolm, that she’s untouchable, that she’s somehow special because she’s the daughter of two wealthy families.”</p>
<p>“You’re giving me facts, Oliver, but you’re not telling me how you’re feeling,” Anne said quietly. “How do you <em>feel</em>?”</p>
<p>“Heartbroken, uneasy,” Oliver said. “I hated doing that. Despite what she did, she’s still my little sister, and I love her. To see her so full of hate and bile, to have that directed at the people I care about… it horrified me, and so I made the only choice I could. But I worry that even if she gets clean, Thea will still be antagonistic and hateful, that she’ll not train out of petty spite, and every sacrifice I’ve made to keep her safe will end up being for nothing. I don’t know how I’d feel if after everything I’ve done, Thea still ended up in the League.” Oliver looked down. “If after everything I’ve done, Thea still ended up taking Malcolm’s path… I think that would destroy me in a way, Anne.”</p>
<p>“Well, don’t worry about maybes,” Anne said quietly. “Thea is in a top-notch facility, as you called it, and I know Valleyville’s staff are exactly that. I’ve had to refer a couple of patients there and they had nothing but praise for it after their time there. Valleyville will help your sister become whoever she’s meant to be, Oliver, but I suppose you do have to be prepared that that may not be a person you want to see. It may be that she gets cleaned but remains, as you say, hateful and full of spite, like her father. You can’t change someone if they don’t <em>want</em> to change, Oliver. Only they can choose to accept the hand of friendship when it’s offered. Whether your sister accepts your hand when she returns is on her, and only her.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver, Laurel, Sara, and Dig stepped onto the elevator leading down to the Quiver. “Just so everyone knows, we have another guest besides Tommy,” Oliver said. “A Green Lantern who was recruited from Earth.”</p>
<p>“You mean one of those space cops Superman talked about in his interview?” Sara asked. Diggle had a poleaxed expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver said. “Don’t worry, I’ll introduce you.” Oliver’s lips twitched as he looked at Dig. “Okay there, Dig?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, just getting used to the craziness, again,” Dig muttered.</p>
<p>“What exactly happened last night, anyways?” Laurel asked as the door to the elevator opened into the Quiver. The four of them exited to find Naomi at the computers.</p>
<p>“Put simply, Krypton’s maximum-security prison crashed on Earth and there’s a genocidal alien general out there,” Oliver said. “Sorry, Dig.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Dig said quickly.</p>
<p>“How long are we expecting our new guest to stay?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“Unknown at the moment,” Oliver said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Nothing major, he’s just one of those insatiable flirt types,” Naomi replied. “I don’t care, but Sara and Laurel might not like it.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re about to find out since I’m gonna introduce them,” Oliver said. “Are Tommy and Hal down on the second level?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Naomi replied.</p>
<p>Oliver led his friends down to the second level to find that Hal was holding a punching bag and directing Tommy on the best punch. “Hal, come here, I’d like to introduce you to the rest of the team, seeing as you’ve met Tommy and Naomi,” Oliver said. Tommy and Hal came over. “Hal, these are Laurel Lance, my girlfriend; Sara Lance, her sister; and John Diggle, who is officially my bodyguard and driver, meaning he’s the guy that threatens paparazzi, so the leader of the Justice League isn’t caught on camera decking a pushy paps. Everyone, this is Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern assigned to the sector Earth is located in. We’re working on getting him back into the land of the living and working on getting his old boss to take him back, but until then he’ll be staying with us here in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“Well, Oliver, between Naomi and these two, I gotta wonder if you’re building your own private harem of beautiful women,” Hal said, smiling appreciatively at the Lance sisters while Tommy got a disgruntled expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Why, you want a taste?” Sara asked with a smirk. Tommy frowned further, but said nothing, not sure why he was discomforted by Sara flirting with Hal.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m committed to Ollie,” Laurel said. “And he’s not forming a harem. He’s not some horny teenager.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan for you guys?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“Training, maybe a patrol later to keep the criminals honest, so to speak,” Oliver said. “But first I want to tell you all that Queen Consolidated is expanding its business portfolio to include several of Frank Bertinelli’s former legitimate businesses. The construction company, the restaurants, some of the auxiliary businesses which we can turn into daycare centers, and the strip club.”</p>
<p>“Really, Ollie? The strip club?” Laurel asked, annoyed.</p>
<p>“It’s not what you think,” Oliver said. “I’m planning on renovating it and turning it into a nightclub, a real classy place if I can manage it. I’m thinking of calling it Verdant.”</p>
<p>“<em>Robin Hood,</em>” Sara coughed violently.</p>
<p>“I’m not Robin Hood,” Oliver said. Predictably, his friends rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>Diggle, meanwhile, had been eyeing Hal, who had been eying him in turn. Finally, Diggle spoke. “Makes sense that a flyboy would end up a space cop, always getting up there where the air is thin,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>Hal smirked. “And I see Oliver’s got a solid second-in-command in a ground-pounder like you,” he said. “Good you’re sticking with what you’re good at, Army.”</p>
<p>Oliver looked between the two men. “Is there going to be a problem here?”</p>
<p>“No, no problem,” Diggle said. “Just a professional rivalry between the armed services. It’s all in good fun, Oliver. No need to be worried.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Hal said. “I’ve got plenty of buddies who were Army. Good men, every one of them. Nice to see your second has a sense of humor. Some are too damned serious.”</p>
<p>“Circling back to my plans,” Oliver said, looking at Laurel and Sara, but especially Laurel, “one thing I want to do is hire especially from the Glades, but I’m not sure where to go for that.”</p>
<p>Laurel tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You could try Ted’s, he always has his ear to the ground,” she said. “He might know a few people. Meet me there tomorrow at around nine and I can make the introductions.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Laurel,” Oliver said. “Okay, time to get back to training.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>General Dru-Zod was a master of war and of himself, so it had taken him very little time to master his senses on this new world, where everything was different. He had been a soldier, not a scientist, but he had heard talk of the possibility that under a yellow sun, their people could have extraordinary power. It appeared that this was true. Zod had spent his day in the wilderness, learning the various abilities that he now possessed. He could fly. He had been struck by a serpent of some kind only for it to slither away, its fangs broken, indicating he was invulnerable to a degree. He was incredibly strong, able to lift a boulder twice his size with ease. He could see through things, even his own body and see the outline of his skeleton. He could shoot fire from his eyes. He could unleash a blast of cold air, very cold air, from his mouth. He could hear something happening dozens, even hundreds of miles away. But what he didn’t know was what these powers would do to the inhabitants of this world, whether they had defenses against their kind. So, he had been searching for a place to test his mettle and discovered this out of the way building, a sign above it in the shape of some kind of food, suggesting it was an eatery of some kind. Out front there were several land vehicles and an equal number of men wearing black clothing with markings on them, an insignia of some kind.</p>
<p>One of these men spotted Zod as he approached and pointed him out. Several of the men came down to meet him, and Zod stopped, allowing them to surround him so that he could test his abilities. “You lost, buddy?” asked the one in front of him, his slurred speech indicating he was intoxicated. “This is Angels territory. What are you, some new prospect from the Reapers or something?”</p>
<p>“If he is, they’re dragging the bottom of the barrel,” another man hooted.</p>
<p>“I am not of these Reapers, as you call them,” Zod said. “I came here only to provide myself with a challenge, to see what I am capable of. You will suit my purposes. If you can kill me, you can have anything of value on me. But I believe I will persevere.”</p>
<p>“You must be a fucking lunatic, coming here like that,” said the man in front of him. “but alright, buddy. You heard the man, fellas. Me, I kinda want that fancy suit he’s wearing. Looks more like something I should be wearin’, don’t it?” The man drew back his fist and launched a punch directly at Zod, who stood still. The fist impacted Zod’s face, and there was a crunching noise before the man who had punched him howled, clutching his ruined hand around the wrist and turning away. Zod turned his gaze to the man who had said Zod had been dragged from the bottom of a barrel and unleashed the fire from his eyes at full strength. The man screeched as he was engulfed in flames before he fell, writhing, to the ground. Zod turned to face another man and unleashed a quick burst of the freezing breath, which froze the man solid. A palm strike to the chest of the frozen man shattered him. Zod turned and grabbed two of the men around the necks and lifted them up high even as he himself floated into the air, breaking their necks and letting them fall to the ground. “Is there no one on this pitiful planet who can challenge me?” Zod demanded to know of the gibbering lump of a man who had just watched all of his friends die.</p>
<p>“You-You’re like <em>him</em>,” stuttered the man. “S-Superman. You have the-the same p-p-powers.”</p>
<p>“Superman? Who is this <em>Superman</em>? What is his name?” Zod demanded to know, grabbing the man and lifting him up.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, no one knows!” the man howled in terror. “He just showed up last month!”</p>
<p>“What does he look like? Does he have a symbol like this?” Zod pointed to the insignia of his house on his left breast.</p>
<p>“He-He has something like that, but it-it’s different,” the man squeaked out.</p>
<p>“Show me, in the dirt,” Zod commanded, dropping the man, who hurriedly obliged, drawing a diamond shield followed by a familiar sigil. “The House of El endures,” Zod snarled. He grabbed the man again. “Has this man said his Kryptonian name? A name that ends in El?”</p>
<p>“Kal, he called himself Kal-El in the paper!” the man shouted in fright even as more of his compatriots stormed outside with primitive weapons.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Zod said. “You have been most helpful.” He reared back and punched through the man’s ribcage, ripping out his heart, then tossed body and heart to opposite sides and turned to face the remnants of these hooligans. His eyes lit up, and soon, so did the entire area, leaving no witnesses to his carnage or to explain why they had died (or how). Zod flew up and away after he had destroyed everything in the area, his thoughts consumed by one thought, one goal.</p>
<p>The son of Jor-El lived. The son would pay for the sins of the father. But first, Zod had to gather his forces, learn about this world’s defenders, if it had any, and plan a strategic assault that would end in only one way that was viable as far as Zod was concerned.</p>
<p>Every living thing on this planet, be they natives or refugees like his own people, would <em>kneel before Zod</em>. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, I hope everyone enjoyed the business stuff. Nyame and I wanted Oliver to actually be a serious C.E.O. in this series instead of what he was in canon because the “Arrow” writers didn’t know how to write a C.E.O. storyline (hence why they dropped Isabel Rochev after the Russia episode until deciding to make her one of Slade’s lackeys further down the line). Oh, and as always, Oliver is in complete and utter denial that he is Robin Hood.</p>
<p>*2* Well, there’s Zod, as terrifying and egomaniacal as ever. Seeing as Zod is the Big Bad of this volume, I wanted to introduce him earlier than I did in “Age” and in a different way, showing him using his powers. I also used a bit of Terrence Stamp’s Zod in this, because if I recall right, he was almost disappointed that no one was challenging him in “Superman II”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bentley pulled up in front of Wildcat Gym at just after nine a.m., and Diggle got out, circling the Bentley and letting Oliver out. Laurel was waiting by the doors with Hal Jordan, who was looking to keep up his boxing while he was in Starling City. “Alright, let’s see if Mr. Grant will give me the time of day,” Oliver said, stepping up to Laurel.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine,” Laurel told her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. “Come on. And don’t take offense if some of the people here take one look at you and are angry. When I first started coming here, there were some who weren’t too happy because I was obviously not from the Glades, and you’re the most recognizable billionaire in the city. Don’t let it get to you.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Oliver said. “I’ve dealt with plenty of people who didn’t like me based on how I grew up, Laurel. Come on. Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Laurel said, and turned, opening the gym door and leading Oliver and Hal inside. In the gym, a few people called out to Laurel and waved in greeting, and she waved back. Curious looks were shot at Oliver, but there was no sign of hostility, and Oliver realized he probably should have expected that. He had captured Malcolm Merlyn on <em>live</em> television, after all, standing as a champion for these people. Of course, they would be welcoming of him and not give him attitude. Now, if <em>Tommy</em> had been with them, well, that would’ve been a different story. Laurel led them to the back, where Ted Grant was working with a pair of men, one of whom Oliver recognized as Rene Ramirez. “Ted, got a sec?” Laurel called as they got closer.</p>
<p>Ted turned and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Oliver and Hal. “Sure, Laurel,” Ted said, before turning to Rene and the other man. “Remember, slow and steady wins the day. Keep practicing while I talk to our guests.” Rene and the other man nodded and began sparring while Ted turned to face the group. “So, what’s this about?”</p>
<p>“First, introductions,” Laurel said brightly. “Ollie, Hal, this is Ted Grant, the owner of the gym. Ted, you know Ollie by reputation, at least, and this is Hal Jordan, a recent acquaintance from Coast City who’s looking to keep his boxing sharp while he’s in town. And I’ll let Ollie tell you what this is about, because I <em>do</em> have to get to C.N.R.I.” Laurel kissed Oliver on the cheek. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” she told him, then headed back out the gym.</p>
<p>“Mr. Jordan, you can pick out a set of training clothes while Mr. Queen and I talk about whatever this is about,” Ted said, gesturing to a series of shelves with gym uniforms on them. Hal nodded and headed in that direction while Ted turned to Oliver. “Alright, Mr. Queen, what’s this about?”</p>
<p>“As I’m sure you’re aware, Frank Bertinelli was arrested by the F.B.I. in a RICO case against the List,” Oliver said. “This has crippled organized crime, but it’s also left a lot of businesses floundering because Bertinelli either was one of their major backers or he outright <em>owned</em> them and laundered his dirty money through them. Queen Consolidated is moving to acquire several of these businesses, and I’m looking to hire people from the Glades in particular. Laurel thought you could point me in the direction of people that might be looking for work.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I can do that,” Ted said before clearing his throat and speaking in a much louder voice. “Everyone, stop what you’re doing a minute. Mr. Queen has something he’d like to ask everyone about, especially those of you looking for work.” Ted gave Oliver a look. “I got you in the door. Now it’s your show.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Grant,” Oliver said, turning so he could see most of the patrons of the gym, noting an anomaly at the door of the gym, a man in a suit who was chatting up a woman. “As I told Mr. Grant, my company is acquiring several businesses formerly owned or backed by Frank Bertinelli. I am looking to hire people, especially from the Glades, who are looking for work for these businesses. Among the businesses I will be acquiring are restaurants like Russo’s and Angelina’s, Bertinelli Construction, and the Ravishing Diva strip club. The last of those will be closed down temporarily and reinvented as a nightclub, and I suspect one of the major areas we’ll be hiring in for that along with wait staff is security. I’m here mainly to see if there’s any interest in employment at these places, or if you know someone who would be interested.”</p>
<p>A few men drifted over, one of them being Rene, and Oliver noted the man in the suit was coming over as well. “I don’t know much about being a waiter or whatever,” Rene said, “but I know security work pays good and I got the skills for that. So do a lot of these guys.”</p>
<p>“I’d be interested in the construction job,” said another man.</p>
<p>More people called out that they would be interested in one of the three areas Oliver had mentioned, and then a British man spoke. “Speaking of this nightclub idea of yours, do you plan on having the same person manage it or are you also looking for someone to handle that side of things?” Oliver turned to face the man in the suit, who gave him a devilish smirk as he held out a hand. “Lucifer Morningstar. I couldn’t help but overhear you while I was talking to a rather ravishing young woman that I spotted come in here.”</p>
<p>Oliver shook the man’s hand, eyeing him up and down. “That a stage name or something?”</p>
<p>“God-given, I’m afraid,” Lucifer said, still with a smile. “And yes, to answer your next question, I <em>am</em> the Devil, though I am not responsible for all evil in the world. That’s on you silly little humans.” A few men shot annoyed looks at Lucifer, which seemed to bounce off of Lucifer. “But back to my question, Mr. Queen… do you need some help on running this nightclub of yours? I have experience in that area. I ran a nightclub in Los Angeles, Lux, quite profitable and popular, but I recently decided to leave because Los Angeles was becoming very boring and I decided to move here to see what all the fuss about you was. I sold Lux, but I still know how to make sure people indulge in their carnal desires, which is how a nightclub makes their profit. So, what do you say, Mr. Queen? Care to have me manage things? And what will you be calling this nightclub?” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“As far as your ‘I am the Devil’ thing is concerned, I’ve heard worse,” Oliver said after a moment, which seemed to please Lucifer. “And yes, I intend to replace the manager since the current one has likely been taking liberties with the women on staff. I’m sure you’re not going to do anything like that.”</p>
<p>“But what if they <em>want</em> to do that?” Lucifer asked. “I’ve not met a single woman, aside from lesbians, who hasn’t wanted to have a little fun with me.”</p>
<p>“If it’s their choice, I don’t care what you get up to,” Oliver said after a moment. “You can date however many staff you want, as long as it’s mutual. Take advantage of anyone and I’ll have the men around us who want to work security at the club throw you out on your ass.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Lucifer beamed. “You’re quite agreeable, Mr. Queen. And the club name?”</p>
<p>“Verdant,” Oliver replied promptly.</p>
<p>This earned snorts of amusement from everyone around them, and Oliver got an annoyed expression on his face, which became further annoyed when Lucifer, smirking, said, “That name is <em>very</em> on the nose, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> Robin Hood,” Oliver said automatically, earning more snorts of amusement, a couple of chuckles, and an indulgent smirk from Lucifer. “You can contact my office at Queen Consolidated for details on the nightclub, Mr. Morningstar. And just so we’re clear: no serving underage people, no drugs, no sexualized uniforms… Verdant is to be considered a classy place one can come to relax after a hard day’s work and will be affordable to <em>all</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, very well, but that is going to get very dull, so I’ll have to find something else to occupy my time with once things are well in hand,” Lucifer said with a put-upon sigh. “I will contact your office to discuss this matter at a later date. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a young lady to get to know better.” Lucifer walked off, humming.</p>
<p>“That guy’s got a few screws loose,” Rene said, looking at Oliver. “You’re really gonna let him run your new nightclub?”</p>
<p>“I’ll always give people a chance, one chance,” Oliver said with a shrug. “If he proves unreliable, well, I’m sure you and these other men will take great pleasure in removing him from Verdant, won’t you?” Smirks got shot around at that and Rene nodded firmly. “I didn’t catch your name, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Rene Ramirez,” Rene replied.</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Ramirez, since you seem to be on top of things and its obvious some of these men look up to you, how would you like to be the head of security at Verdant?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Rene asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Seriously,” Oliver said. “Consider it if you need to. It’s going to be a while before Verdant opens since we’ll need to remodel the inside.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” Rene promised. “Thanks, hoss.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy to help, Mr. Ramirez,” Oliver said. “And all of you, take the time consider, and then contact Queen Consolidated and tell them what you’re interested in pursuing. We’ll help you with transportation and the like. I intend to make sure as many people as possible are employed, bring this city out the depression Merlyn and Tempest put it in with their actions.”</p>
<p>“We’ll consider it, Mr. Queen,” one burly man said. “Thank you for thinking of us.” Similar thanks were expressed by the other men, and Oliver pulled away, heading back to the front door, his mission accomplished. He noted Lucifer was chatting up the same woman and had to fight to roll his eyes. Just what he needed, a guy who thought he was the Devil and God’s gift to women at the same time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After Oliver got to his office at Queen Consolidated, he made a call to Jean Loring. “Yes, Oliver?” Jean asked as she picked up.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and begin acquiring the strip club, the construction company, and all of the restaurants,” Oliver said. “We’ll work on acquiring the auxiliary businesses later.”</p>
<p>“Alright, though you should expect calls from people wanting to know if this offer is real,” Jean said.</p>
<p>“I’ll be ready for that,” Oliver said. “Keep up the good work, Jean.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get these businesses acquired, Oliver,” Jean said. “You just be ready to deal with the disbelief. And I hope you know what you’re doing, stretching Q.C.’s resources like this.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do this on my own, I got advice from Emiko and Ned Foster,” Oliver said mildly.</p>
<p>“Well, that sounds a little better,” Jean said, relieved. “Goodbye, Oliver.” She hung up.</p>
<p>A couple of hours later, and Oliver was between calls with Jean and calls coming from excited business owners wanting to know if the offer they had been given was real and his needing to assure them that the offer was one hundred percent genuine. Since he was between calls, Oliver had once more taken the opportunity to look out on Starling City and muse over the moves he was making, all of them with the intent of helping as many people living in Starling as possible. Then his office phone rang, and he sighed, going to the desk and picking it up. “Oliver Queen,” he said.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” his executive assistant, Mark Snow, said, “there’s a member of Q-Core here to see you. Barry Allen. He says he has something he wants to talk to you about. Should I send him away?”</p>
<p>“No, no, Mark, send him in, I have the free time,” Oliver said, then hung up and turned to the glass door, watching as Mark told Barry to come in and Barry entered the office, looking nervous. “Barry, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I think it’s something I can do for you,” Barry said, a hint of eagerness in his tone that reminded Oliver of how the other Barry would get when talking about their mutual acts of heroism and the idea of teaming up to face off with bad guys. “I figure you’re always on the lookout for recruits into the Justice League now you’ve got Superman onboard.”</p>
<p>“Why, you volunteering?” Oliver joked.</p>
<p>“What?” Barry asked, startled. “No, no, I’m no hero.” Oliver kept his face carefully blank of the knowing smirk he wanted to express right then. “Look, I’ve always believed in the impossible, always looked into unusual things that have interested me. I was looking into something recently that might interest you. There’s a place in Maine called Amnesty Bay, a sleepy little coastal town. There are rumors of someone in that town who can command the ocean, who has saved swimmers from sharks in the summer months and taken down whalers, someone who can communicate with aquatic life. The rumors on the Internet have called this person ‘the Aquaman’. I thought it might be something worth looking into.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Barry, and I will take that under advisement,” Oliver said, giving a nod. “Now, you should probably get back down to Q-Core before Dr. Briggs wonders where you’ve got off to.” Oliver then gave a grin. “And try not to let the Tesseract punch a hole in another wall. Emiko was <em>not</em> impressed.”</p>
<p>“We know,” Barry said dryly, waving as he headed out the door. Oliver chuckled and returned to his desk, thinking over what Barry had told him. It was just hearsay, a rumor, nothing more, but not everyone was as brazen as Oliver and Superman. Batman was <em>still</em> just a myth according to most, but Oliver knew he was real. If he was, why not this Aquaman as well? But Oliver was glad of one thing that this proved. It had proved that despite the seemingly ‘normal’ way “Wells” had killed his mother, Barry Allen <em>still</em> believed in and searched for the impossible. He was glad that that part of his friend hadn’t died with “Wells”.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance locked the door of her shop and flipped the sign to read <em>Closed</em>, then headed back to the stock room, closing the doors to it and going to the elevator that led down to the Quiver. She flipped the switch behind the fake panel and then stepped on the elevator, going down to the Quiver, wanting to see how Tommy was doing. She mused that this was a far cry from how things had been between them a couple of months ago, when she wanted to break his nose for betraying Oliver by telling Moira about Oliver being Green Arrow, and eventually <em>had</em> done just that after Tommy had betrayed Oliver a second time and got Sara and Laurel caught up in the fallout from that decision. But now they had settled back into a more friendly dynamic, especially since Tommy had grown to regret his decisions and understand where Oliver was coming from (which was more than Thea had done, hence her and Sara’s antagonism towards one another). Not to mention Sara had been the one keeping Tommy sane, spending her lunch breaks with him, and they had settled things between them and were now as comfortable with each other as they had ever been.</p>
<p>Stepping off of the elevator, Sara looked around and saw Tommy at the computers, once more studying current events. “Hey, you’re gonna get eye strain if you stare at those screens too long,” she said, grabbing one of the roller chairs and sitting backwards on it, her arms coming to rest on the top of the backrest as Tommy turned to face her.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been at it long, did some training earlier,” Tommy said with a grin. “Besides, this time it wasn’t so much for Oliver’s homework as it was to catch up on normal stuff. I’ve let that fall by the wayside since I closed down my Facebook and Twitter accounts.” Tommy had done that not long after Malcolm’s exposure, because the people who <em>didn’t</em> just unfriend/unfollow him had left threatening or hurtful messages for him, and he had finally decided to do get rid of his social media altogether to avoid that degree of negativity. As he had put it, it wasn’t conducive to what he was trying to become, and he had noted that outside of her circle of friends, Thea was suffering from similar things until she shut down her social media, with people threatening to find her and rape her for what her father had planned. Suffice to say, Oliver had made sure all of those people were reported, and a number of them actually ended up arrested for those threats since Naomi tracked them down digitally and Oliver turned over their information to the cyber-crime unit of the F.B.I. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Well, you were probably on there earlier since you can only do so much training,” Sara said wisely. “So, have you thought about what happens after you start going out again?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Tommy said, avoiding Sara’s gaze.</p>
<p>“You can’t live down here forever like some kind of recluse, Tommy,” Sara said quietly. “Eventually, you’re gonna have to go out again, and you need to figure out what you’re going to do then. You could always try philanthropy, like Ollie’s been doing a bit of, like your Mom did.”</p>
<p>“I’m still pretty toxic, Sara,” Tommy said. “No one is gonna want me connected to them, even with me dropping Merlyn and taking Mom’s name. But I <em>have</em> been thinking about what I want to do, and I kind of want a job, something to fill my time, but I don’t want something pretentious, which is why I didn’t ask Oliver about being the new manager for his nightclub even if I know that scene. I want a job that’ll make me <em>identify</em> with the people we’re trying to help, not make an easy profit, if that makes any sense.”</p>
<p>“Well, I could always use a stockboy for the shop,” Sara said slyly, giving him a grin.</p>
<p>“I actually might consider that,” Tommy said after a minute. “Though I’m not sure how your customers would feel, seeing me working at the shop. I worry I would drive your business down or make it a target for people aiming to get even with Malcolm for what he did and planned to do. It’s why I probably won’t ever patrol the Glades. It’d remind me too much of what Malcolm was planning, what he was doing, constantly making sure the people here were beaten down and adrift. I need to make things right, but I can’t do it patrolling the Glades, where I’d be essentially beating on the bad guys and giving the impression I’m Malcolm’s son, if that makes any sense. So, I’d feel a little weird working here. But I’ll still consider your suggestion. It would be <em>something</em>, at least.”</p>
<p>“So, where <em>would</em> you patrol when you’re finally ready for that?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Probably downtown,” Tommy said. “Of course, there’s not gonna be much crime at all in the city for a while thanks to the F.B.I.’s RICO cases against Tempest’s associates and the List.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ollie seems like he’s pretty bored most nights since that happened,” Sara said. “On the bright side, it means we have time to train you and Laurel to be the best bad-asses you can be.”</p>
<p>“True,” Tommy said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Where’s Hal, by the way?” Sara asked, looking around.</p>
<p>“He made a phone call a little while ago and headed downstairs to talk, some woman he called Carol,” Tommy said. “I could hear her through the phone. She was <em>pissed</em>.”</p>
<p>“That’s just how she expresses herself,” Hal said as he appeared in the doorway leading down to the second level, a phone in hand. “Carol doesn’t like ‘appearing weak’, so when she feels like she’s going to start crying, she gets angry and expresses herself that way. She told me if this was some early mid-life crisis she’s going to make me regret it by putting me in dogfights with drones for six months. I assured her it was no life crisis of any sort, and we talked things out. It’s gonna take a while to untangle everything so I can get back to work, and she still has to deal with Oliver’s offer to open a facility here in Starling, which she’s trying to twist the arms of the Board into doing because she <em>really</em> wants to partner with Queen Consolidated. Said something about their star being on the rise and wanting to raise Ferris Air’s profile along with it.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Tommy said. “Cuz from what little I heard, she sounded like she wanted to eviscerate you with her tongue.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, she doesn’t like getting emotional, so when she does, it comes out as anger,” Hal said with a shrug. “But she’s a big softie in the end. Besides, we’ve been friends since we were kids. She’s been grieving for two years and now she knows I’m alive. A little thing like supposed amnesia isn’t going to cut it with her. She’ll want details, which is what Director Henshaw is handling.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I’ll go get us some dinner,” Sara said after a moment. “I figure Big Belly Burger is the way to go. What do you guys want?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take their Supreme Burger with a large fry,” Tommy said, speaking of Big Belly’s answer to the Big Mac and the Whopper, which had everything you could possibly want on a burger on it, just like a supreme pizza.</p>
<p>“Bacon cheeseburger and onion rings,” Hal said.</p>
<p>“Okay, see you guys when I get back,” Sara said cheerfully, and got back on the elevator.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent was smiling as he, Lois, and Kara dug into their dinner. Unlike most days, it was <em>not</em> home-made but ordered takeout. That was because, while Clark was an excellent cook, even <em>he</em> couldn’t cook enough pizza all at once to satisfy <em>two</em> Kryptonian stomachs, especially when one of them was a teenager, aka the kind of being with a bottomless pit and heightened metabolism. As a result, they had ordered three large Original Stuffed Crust pizzas from Pizza Hut, ordering a variety to give Kara a taste of different kinds of pizza: Meat Lover’s, Hawaiian, and Supreme. Right now, Clark was enjoying a slice of the second while Lois favored the Supreme and Kara was devouring her second slice of the Meat Lover’s. “So, Kara, did you enjoy today?” Clark asked, referring to the fact that he and Lois had taken the day off to get Kara more things beyond the basic wardrobe they had gotten her. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I did, Kal,” Kara said cheerfully, her blue eyes bright with excitement. “Though I don’t understand why that man who was with you when I arrived gave us that, what did you call it, pension fund to use. Is that normal?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not normal, and I don’t know why Oliver did that,” Clark said. “But I’m grateful, because it meant we could really make sure you had everything that you needed.” Clark turned to Lois. “Since you and Jimmy are headed to Starling tomorrow to get started on those interviews with Oliver and everyone, I thought I’d take Kara out to Smallville to meet Mom.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good,” Lois said with a nod. “Maybe that’ll stop your Mom begging us to tie the knot and give her grandchildren, even if they’re adopted. As for me, I’m looking forward to doing this. I get to dig into what makes Oliver tick in a way no reporter has had the chance to. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Clark, and I’m gonna be the one to tell Oliver’s story to the world. This is going to be the biggest story I’ve ever broken…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you’ve broken some pretty big stories,” Clark said mildly. “Then again, Oliver is the first hero since the J.S.A., and none of them were public heroes. So, I suppose it <em>is</em>. But I bet there are bigger stories out there, and I’m sure you’ll find them.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, hon,” Lois beamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Yes, that is *that* Lucifer, and he is here for the exact reason he said: he got bored in L.A., noted the fuss surrounding Oliver, and decided to come see what all the excitement was about and enjoy a good show.</p>
<p>*2* Considering how social media acts towards actors and actresses when they say something they don’t like, I can definitely see actual threats of death and rape being issued towards Tommy and Thea on their social media pages after Malcolm’s exposure.</p>
<p>*3* I don’t know about *everywhere else*, but where I live (which is an agricultural community like Smallville), Hawaiian pizza (ham and pineapple for those who don’t know) is kind of a big thing so it strikes me as the kind of pizza a farmboy like Clark would favor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Interviews, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was finishing lunch the day after speaking with the men at Ted Grant’s gym and musing that his life was very boring right now with Tempest, their associates, and the List all taken down, even if that meant he had more time for his C.E.O. duties and training his best friend as a vigilante, when there was a knock on his front door. Oliver, who had had to deal with paparazzi occasionally entering his building, sighed and mentally told himself <em>not</em> to react to whatever they said and that he couldn’t be seen decking paparazzi since he was the leader of the Justice League before going to the door and opening it, ready to issue his usual, “No comment,” only to stop in consternation since on the other side of the door were none other than Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. “Lois?” Oliver asked in surprise. “Jimmy? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I thought I should get started on those interviews,” Lois said cheerfully. “I found a publisher really quickly. Hachette Book Group. They’re <em>very</em> eager to be the ones to publish the book and have already given me a hefty advance. So, I’m paying back their faith by getting right to work. I figure we can spend this weekend, maybe Monday as well doing these interviews. It won’t be just you. I want to talk to as many people as possible.”</p>
<p>“Exactly who are you planning on talking with?” Oliver asked as he let Lois and Jimmy in, shutting the door behind them.</p>
<p>“You, your sister Emiko, her mother, Mr. Diggle, the Lance sisters, Tommy Merlyn, and your computer expert to start with,” Lois said. “I’m sure we’ll do more as time goes on. But we’ll start with you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I did sell my life story to you, and I don’t really have anything planned for this afternoon,” Oliver mused, leading Lois and Jimmy to the couch and armchairs. He sat down in an armchair, his back to the window, while they sat down on the couch, Jimmy snapping a quick picture of Oliver in the armchair, which Oliver supposed he would just have to deal with since these pictures would all be in the book to show him in different ways.</p>
<p>“Great!” Lois said (again cheerfully), pulling out a recording device. “I do love these digital recorders, so handy,” she said. “Just give me a moment…” she fiddled with it, and then it activated. “Interview #1 with Oliver Queen, January 2013. Alright, Oliver, let’s start with the basics. What’s the family history? How did your parents meet?”</p>
<p>“They met at Stanford,” Oliver said. “Mom had supposedly earned a scholarship that helped her leave Suicide Slums, and she met Dad and Malcolm at Stanford. Of course, I recently found out that the scholarship thing was a lie.” Oliver hadn’t expected this question to be the first, but since it was, he figured it was time to clear the air on just what kind of person his mother was. He had decided he would be honest about everything so that no one could try and use something he hid against him, and the only things he would be vague about would be Waller’s name and the organization she led since those were still classified. “You see, my mother’s family history is… complicated. I don’t know anything about her mother, but I learned that her father was Lachlan Luthor while I was in Metropolis for the tech expo.”</p>
<p>“Lachlan Luthor, as in Lex Luthor’s grandfather?” Lois asked clarifyingly.</p>
<p>“That’s correct,” Oliver replied. “Lex and I are cousins, though I certainly don’t expect any invites to the Luthor family reunions. Especially since Mom wasn’t exactly a dutiful daughter. You see, Mom… she couldn’t accept her lot in life. She wanted the life that Lachlan was giving to his son, her brother, Lionel. When Lachlan refused to do it, refused to let her have the life that she believed was hers by right, she convinced an up-and-coming crime lord named Morgan Edge to kill her father. Then, two years after he had done so, she stole two million dollars from him, put a hot poker to his privates to leave him something to remember her by, and fled Metropolis, reinventing herself as Moira Dearden at Stanford. In Metropolis, she was known as Mia Dearden, and I suspect you can find a record for her with Metro P.D.”</p>
<p>“How do you know all of this?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“Because Morgan Edge told me this himself,” Oliver said. “When I was in Metropolis for the expo, I went to Suicide Slums to ask questions about Mom, and he sent a few goons to bring me to him. He was very honest because he planned to kill me, but his goons weren’t really a match for me. I told him I’d make sure and give my mother his regards, and he told me to do so, because now that he knew where she was, she had a debt to repay. Which, of course, led to him eventually coming to Starling City and abducting my sister, Thea, with the intent of bringing me to him so he could kill me, then take Thea to Metropolis to ‘work off’ Mom’s debt. Suffice to say, I disagreed with his plans and taught him that he wasn’t in Metropolis anymore. Anyways, Mom met Dad and Malcolm at Stanford and got to marry into the life she always wanted.”</p>
<p>“Well, that is certainly interesting, and I’ll be sure to talk to Mr. Edge, get more details,” Lois said. “Well, that was an unexpected twist I don’t think people are gonna see coming. Now, what was early life like for you growing up?”</p>
<p>“For eight years, I was the only child of the wealthiest couple in Starling City,” Oliver replied. “I was spoiled like any only child is, especially when the parents are wealthy. I had my best friend, Tommy, and we quickly became the brother that the other never had, especially since our parents were the other’s godparents. I attended Berlanti Preparatory and got decent grades, when I wasn’t getting in trouble for being too boisterous. Let’s just say my tendency towards grandiosity started early and was more or less fostered by my parents. I spent a lot of time with Dad, because he would take me to Queen Consolidated all the time, let me hang out with him in his office. He always had time for me, even when he was busy. It was only later, after I became a teenager and understood I was expected to take his place one day and exactly what that would mean, that things became strained between us. But early childhood? Some of my fondest memories are from that time. Things were simpler back then, before Aunt Rebecca died, before Malcolm vanished for two years and returned as the aloof, sadistic bastard he’s become.”</p>
<p>“So, you would say you were happy growing up?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I would,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>“How did you feel when you found out you were going to be a brother?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>Oliver frowned. “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Even if Thea is in rehab and won’t have a say in this book, she was still a part of your life, and people are going to wonder how you feel about how things have played out between you,” Lois explained. “So, people are going to want to see how things were in the past.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said slowly. “Well, as I said before, I had been the spoiled only child of a wealthy family for eight years. I didn’t have the best reaction. I drew a picture once to show how unhappy I was. I don’t know what Mom did with it.” This, of course, was a lie. He and Felicity had found the picture in the storage facility Moira had set up where she hid the letter from Robert to Walter about Emiko. “But then Thea was born and I… felt something. Here was this tiny little girl, and I was her big brother. I was supposed to protect her, to defend her, to be her friend, someone she could always rely on. Both Tommy, who was living with us at the time since Malcolm was gone, and I swore to do all of that for Thea. We always tried to include her in things as we got older, and she always wanted to chase after us. We’d slow down and call back to her, ‘Come on, Speedy! Keep up!’ And she’d be hollering for us to wait up, her legs pumping as hard as she could, pigtails streaming behind her.” Oliver had an affectionate smile on his face as he remembered simpler, happier times with Thea, before everything got so complicated. “Thea was one of the two people whose memory I held onto during those five years I was away from Starling City, and she and Laurel were the only motivations people who wanted to manipulate me needed to pressure me with. I have always wanted to protect her from all the bad things in the world. In some ways, I feel I’ve failed in that regard.”</p>
<p>“Because of what’s been happening recently?” Lois asked. “Her public meltdown on Channel 52, and the rehab?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said quietly. “But it goes back farther than that. It goes back to the day Tommy and I were kidnapped. Thea had reacted to Tommy earlier in the day in a way that told me she had feelings for him, and since Dad had told me on the life raft that Thea was Malcolm’s daughter, I knew I couldn’t let something happen between them, even though I knew revealing the truth would put Thea at risk of being manipulated by Malcolm and hurt when I inevitably brought the bastard down. But I couldn’t ignore my conscience, knowing that Tommy deserved to know that we shared a sister. So, I convinced my mother to reveal the truth to them, knowing it might get back to Malcolm. And it did, and he did exactly what I feared he would. He sank his claws into my little sister, and he injected her with his poison, his hatred and his malice for all those he saw as ‘beneath’ him. And any chance I might have had at getting through to her by revealing my being Green Arrow ended with the assault on the Queen Mansion.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Thea, in some of her few comments to the press, claimed you traumatized her by beating down some of Blackhawk’s assets and then ‘glaring menacingly’ at her,” Lois said. “Exactly what did happen that night?”</p>
<p>“It’s true that I beat down those men in front of her, but I didn’t know she was there until she dropped her glass of water she had gotten from the bathroom while I was fighting them,” Oliver replied. “I did stare at her though, horrified to see she had seen what I did. With my face shadowed by the hood, combined with her seeing me beat down those men, I can see how she thought I was glaring at her, and I will always regret that. That being said, I think she took the idea of her being ‘traumatized’ too far and blew it out of proportion, because Laurel has faced several attacks herself and while she <em>has</em> been traumatized by those experiences, she bounced back. Now, yes, Thea is younger and was very sheltered, but I feel that at some point it became less about how traumatizing the experience was and more about Thea throwing herself a pity party.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“And what of the recent decision to put her into rehab?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I did that because it’s the only way I can think of to help my sister take a step back and think, the only way I can see her becoming the strong, compassionate young woman I know that she can be,” Oliver said softly, thinking of the tough young warrior he had left behind in 2019 who was going to found a League of Heroes with Talia al Ghul. Oh, how he missed his Speedy, missed having her support, having her teasing him about things. He wished she had been able to come back with him so that this wouldn’t even be an issue, but The Monitor and The Spectre had made their choice, that he was to do this alone. “Now, I know you probably want to ask more questions on the subject, but I feel we’re getting off-topic. We were talking about my childhood and adolescence, I thought.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, let’s get back to that. How did the relationship between you and Laurel form?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I met Laurel when I was eight, just after she and her family moved here from Gotham,” Oliver said. “I know its cliché, but there was an instant spark between us, something that told us we needed to be in each other’s lives. We befriended each other, I introduced her to Tommy, and the three of us became inseparable as the years went on. Deeper feelings than friendship began to form in Laurel and me when we were thirteen or fourteen, but we didn’t <em>act</em> on those feelings until we were sixteen. We dated on and off all through high school and our beginning years of college. Whenever we were ‘on break’, I saw other girls, but I always went back to Laurel, because there was just something <em>special</em> about her, something that made me want to push myself, something that drew me in. But as we got older and our feelings got deeper, I started to scare myself with how deeply I was coming to care for this wonderful woman who had been part of my life for so many years, and in the end, I sabotaged my relationship with her by making an awful, cruel choice.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong> </p>
<p>“The <em>Gambit</em>,” Lois said softly.</p>
<p>“The <em>Gambit</em>,” Oliver confirmed. “I had known Sara had a crush on me since she was sixteen, and I was looking to send a message to Laurel that I wasn’t ready and, in my cruelty, I thought what better way to send that message than to sleep with her own sister? I invited Sara along on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> after dropping out of yet another Ivy League school that Mom and Dad had convinced me to attend. I took my girlfriend’s sister with me on the <em>Gambit</em>, knowing what it would do to her, because before the <em>Gambit</em>, before the island, I was a different person, a more selfish, cruel, and vain person who was used to getting his way and who believed that he could hurt the woman he loved and she would still take him back, because who else was she going to date? I was not a good person before all of this happened, Lois. I was very much my parents’ son.”</p>
<p>“So, what happened on the <em>Gambit</em> itself?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“Sara and I had… relations,” Oliver said delicately. “She had called her father and lied about being away at college, getting used to a new roommate. We talked about how oblivious Quentin was to the truth. Then Sara got worried about the storm, about how close the thunder was. I told her everything was going to be fine, and I firmly believed that. The <em>Gambit</em> had sailed through fierce storms before in the waters off of Starling City. But then, the next minute, the <em>Gambit</em> was lurching into the water, Sara was pulled out, and I was forced to swim to the surface. I looked for her, tried to find her, then heard my name being called. My father and Dave Hackett, his bodyguard, were on the life raft. I swam to the raft, hoping that Sara would be there. She wasn’t, and I looked back to see the <em>Gambit</em> sinking. I almost leaped back in the water, I was screaming Sara’s name, and Dad held me back, telling me she was gone. I was… I don’t know how to describe how it felt, knowing that I had sentenced Sara, who I had known since she was six years old, to a watery grave. One of my closest friends, my girlfriend’s little sister, someone’s <em>daughter</em>, gone forever, because I had been selfish and cruel, not wanting to grow up and take responsibility.”</p>
<p>“Backtracking a bit, let’s talk about the first and only other time you appear to have cheated on Laurel,” Lois said. “The time that resulted in you having a son. How did that come about?”</p>
<p>“I was attending Starling University at the time along with Laurel,” Oliver said, “and had joined a fraternity. Laurel, of course, had joined a sorority and was playing sober sister one night, and after I got really drunk, I started flirting hard with Samantha Clayton. She responded to my advances, and we ended up heading up to one of the rooms, and, well, you can guess. I felt guilty for sleeping with someone other than Laurel, and I made some grandiose gestures to make up for it that Laurel took as being me being extra-romantic, and I suppose it was that, as well. Then Samantha cornered me one day and told me she had missed her period, that she had taken a test, and that she was pregnant. I felt like I’d just been punched in the stomach. I couldn’t be a father, and I didn’t want to marry Samantha. I didn’t want to marry anyone at the time, but if I had to, the one I would’ve wanted to move forward with on that front was Laurel. I got mopey, and Mom eventually talked to me. She found out why I was acting the way that I was, and she told me she would take care of it. I only learned on the life raft what that meant.”</p>
<p>“Alright, so let’s talk about the life raft,” Lois said. “What exactly happened on there? What did your father tell you?”</p>
<p>“He told me that he was sorry, that he thought that he would have more time,” Oliver began, his mind working in overdrive to spin a believable story for how Robert had told him what he needed to on the life raft. “He told me that he had failed Starling and that he wasn’t the only one. He told me about Malcolm, about his plan to destroy the Glades, about how he had tried to stop him but apparently, he had been betrayed, about what he had done to end up as a member of Malcolm’s cabal, Tempest. He told me that I needed to survive, that I needed to make it home, make it better, right his wrongs. He told me about Emiko, about Thea, about what really happened with Samantha after Mom said she would take care of it… The next morning, after the storm died down, he killed Hackett, told me one last time to ‘survive’, and then shot himself in the head. I drifted for days on that raft, memorizing what he had told me so that I could one day do as he asked, and bring down Malcolm and Tempest. Much later, during my travels, I discovered a video message from him on the Queen Consolidated servers which told me about the List, giving me a starting point to go after Tempest since Dad, whether out of fear of disappointing me further or reluctance, hadn’t told me the identities of.”</p>
<p>“Do you think your father <em>meant</em> for you to become a vigilante?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t,” Oliver said honestly. “I believe Dad expected me to take everything he told me to the F.B.I., take control of Q.C. and do what he wasn’t able to do, buy up property in the Glades to stop Malcolm’s plan in its tracks. But the way things played out… going to the F.B.I. wouldn’t have worked, not in the beginning. The scale of Malcolm’s conspiracy was too grand, too entrenched to be believed. I needed to <em>prove</em> the conspiracy existed, and to do that, I needed to drag those involved in it into the light of day. Since I didn’t have the identity of the members of Tempest, aside from my mother, who I had figured joined Tempest after Dad died, I did the next best thing and began targeting the List once I had no choice but to act, which was after Adam Hunt kidnapped Laurel and then after Malcolm killed Hunt for talking about the Dark Archer. Originally, I was going to wait a month or two, give enough time between the return of Oliver Queen and the arrival of Green Arrow for there to be doubt as to whether I could be him. Since that didn’t happen, I spent time making myself appear to be a soldier of fortune as Green Arrow and disparaging Green Arrow as Oliver Queen, so that there would be no way of tying my two lives together, or so I had hoped.”</p>
<p>“You mentioned something about what your father had done to end up as a member of Tempest,” Lois said. “What exactly was it?”</p>
<p>Oliver sighed. “Shortly after the steel factory opened in the Glades, a councilman from the Glades came to Dad and tried to extort money from him while he was touring the site of a new division of Queen Consolidated at the time, Oliver Industries, which he shut down some months after, probably because of what happened there. Dad and the councilman, Henry Goodwin, fought, and Dad knocked him into a cement mixer. It was an accident, but he had still killed the man. Dad turned to the one person he thought would help him, the one person he had always trusted: Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm, from my understanding, helped him get rid of the body and then used that to convince Dad to join Tempest, telling him what they were doing at the time, which was blackmailing criminals like Goodwin into giving back to the city. My understanding is every original member of Tempest had ‘lost something’ to the Glades. Dad… he felt he had lost his soul with what he had done.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“That sounds like something a religious person would worry over,” Lois said. “Was your father very religious?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, to be honest,” Oliver said. “On the one hand, we attended the Harmony Church all my life, mostly attending services on Easter and Christmas. But… Dad did seem to be more open to the teachings of Reverend Hale when I was a teenager, after he would’ve killed Henry Goodwin. So, maybe he was more religious than he let on. But it throws into question what happened on the life raft. Was what happened a simple murder-suicide? Or was it Dad making the ultimate sacrifice of his soul for the sake of my life? If it was the latter, well, let’s just say I know a little something about seeking answers.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Lois asked curiously.</p>
<p>Oliver grimaced. He hadn’t meant to mention that. How was he supposed to put this? “For a while now, I’ve had a recurring nightmare,” Oliver began, which was true, he <em>had</em> had this as a recurring nightmare ever since his return to the past. “I’m on Lian Yu again, but… it’s different. It’s the literal purgatory, where my soul receives its final reward, to wander the shores of an ethereal Lian Yu like a mindless animal, never remembering the ones that I love. That is among my greatest fears when it comes to the life after this one, if there is such a thing. That my soul will be sent to purgatory rather than heaven or hell. I’ve thought about looking into various religions, but my one experience doing so since coming back was Reverend Hale telling me exactly what kind of tithe would earn me a place in the heavens. Seeing as this is the same man who said my mother, a terrorist and someone guilty of patricide by murder-for-hire, was assured a place in the heavens, I don’t think he’s the person to judge that. I don’t know if <em>any</em> religion could offer me the comfort I seek, to know that I will not be trapped in purgatory as the final reward for my life. All I can do is try to live my life in the best way possible and hope for the best when I finally do pass on, which I hope will not be for many more decades to come. But my life is a violent one, and there’s every chance some villain gets a lucky shot in.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a very troubling nightmare,” Lois said. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” Lois shut down the recorder. “That’s all for now. But I was hoping you could do a couple of things for us.”</p>
<p>“Which are?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“First, we’d like to see your new base of operations, the Quiver, and take some pictures,” Lois said, Jimmy smiling eagerly. “This is, after all, the place you launched your assault on Tempest from. Second, we’d like if you could arrange for us to speak with Tommy Merlyn, the Lance sisters, and Naomi Singh. We plan on speaking to Mr. Diggle another time.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said slowly. He considered it. “You understand you won’t be able to tell anyone <em>where</em> the Quiver is in your book, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lois said briskly. “I get the whole ‘secret base’ thing. We understood it during the mob war, and we’ll understand it now if you decide to have us put bags over our heads or something.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Oliver said. “Give me a moment to contact Dig and he’ll drive us there. I’ll also contact the others and ask them to meet us there. Well, aside from Tommy. He’s already there. I offered him safe shelter because of all the hate for all things Merlyn going on in Starling.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Lois said in the same cheerful tone she had been using almost the entire time. Oliver thought she was <em>far</em> too cheerful for a woman who had to have woken up very early to get on a flight to Starling City. Then again, he was used to Laurel, who was of the ‘will eviscerate with tongue’ variety in the morning before she had had her coffee. Clearly, Lois Lane was of a different breed of woman…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* In case anyone’s wondering, what Oliver speculates here is exactly what happened. It’s why I had Thea always bringing up how ‘traumatized’ she was, because it garnered sympathy for her. Kind of like how she kept bringing up the fact Moira wanted her to have the trust account, trying to emotionally blackmail Oliver into giving it to her.</p>
<p>*2* In Season 2, when Oliver and Laurel are roughly 28, Oliver tells her, “I have loved you for half of my life.” Divide 28 by two and that’s 14. However, I figure it might’ve taken him and Laurel some time to actually *act* on their feelings for one another.</p>
<p>*3* This is some arc welding on my part. Flashbacks in 1x21 reveal this happened around the time the steel factory opened and the bribes were related to the steel factory, but 5x21 has the actual bribe attempt and death happen at Oliver Industries, using a cement mixer. So, I had Robert touring O.I., which he then shut down because of his guilt since its very much shuttered by the time of Season 5 when Dig and Oliver get trapped there (if I’m remembering correctly).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Interviews, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Quiver, Jimmy Olsen took pictures of the new base while they waited for the Lance sisters and Naomi Singh to arrive. Lois was staring at the exosuit thoughtfully. “How did you get this back?” she finally asked, pointing at it.</p><p>“I filled out a bunch of paperwork for the F.B.I.,” Oliver replied from where he was standing, leaning against the rails of the computer platform. Tommy was on the platform itself, focusing on keeping up with the world’s events, knowing he was going to be asked about things soon and wondering what kind of questions he would be asked about Oliver and about everything that had happened.</p><p>“Huh, I would think it would be more complicated than that,” Lois said.</p><p>“The paperwork is what made it complicated,” Oliver said. “It had to be filled out in triplicate because the exosuit and everything else from the Bunker had already been moved to a high-security evidence storage facility, unlike the things from my apartment and the gear I had on me when I was arrested after bringing down Malcolm. Luckily, I was used to signing my name over and over from my time as first Director of Applied Sciences, then as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Lois mused, but turned to face the elevator as it began to descend. “So, you ever gonna tell us what’s up there? Another empty storefront, maybe?”</p><p>“I have to have <em>some</em> secrets, Lois,” Oliver said dryly, and Tommy snorted at that, thinking his best friend would be lucky to have any secrets left once the reporter was through. Tommy distinctly remembered Lois being very thorough in her interviewing process (which, of course, had led to Thea hating her because Lois’ process had revealed how out of touch with reality the young heiress was becoming). Oliver turned and shot Tommy an annoyed look, which more or less bounced off of Tommy, who was hiding his nervousness about doing interviews with Lois behind his typical playboy cheerfulness.</p><p>The elevator door opened and out came Laurel, Sara, and Naomi, who looked resigned to their fate of dealing with Lois. “Let’s see,” Lois said. “I think I’ll do an interview with you first, Miss Singh.”</p><p>“Right,” Naomi said, and she and Lois moved to the kitchen table (Lois had been amused that the Quiver also had a full-service kitchen). Laurel and Sara hung out near Tommy and Oliver, Laurel giving Oliver a once-over with worried green eyes, no doubt worrying that his own interview had brought up bad memories. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead, and she smiled up at him, reaching up and running her fingers along his jawline. “So, what do you want to know?”</p><p>“One moment,” Lois said, taking out another of her handy recording devices (or maybe it was the same one). She activated it. “Interview #1 with Naomi Singh, January 2013. Okay, now we can get started. First question: how did you end up working for Oliver?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” Naomi said. “Telling you would actually be breaking the law in a way that isn’t covered by what I do for Mr. Queen now. Next question.”</p><p>Lois was disappointed but rallied. “Alright, so I saw some of it during the mob war, but exactly what have you done for Oliver?”</p><p>“I’m the one who makes sure the money stolen from various people ended up back in their hands, with interest,” Naomi said. “I’m the one who tracks down people like Adam Hunt, Ivan Ankov, and Morgan Edge when they abduct Miss Lance or Mr. Queen’s sister, Thea. I monitor all potential criminal activity and I alert Mr. Queen and the team if there’s something big. Which reminds me… Mr. Queen, I tracked down where the Vertigo drug ring is based out of like you asked me to.”</p><p>“Good,” Oliver said. “We can deal with that tonight, then.”</p><p>“The Vertigo drug ring?” Lois asked curiously.</p><p>“Vertigo’s a designer street drug made by someone whose been nicknamed The Count,” Naomi explained. “Mr. Queen wants this stuff off the streets and he knows he needs to stop it at the source. He got me a sample of that crap and I’ve been tracking down where it could’ve been manufactured.”</p><p>“What do you think about everything that Oliver’s doing? How do you feel about being a part of it?” Lois asked, bringing Naomi back on task.</p><p>“I think Mr. Queen is doing what needs to be done to set the city to rights, though he certainly doesn’t have to worry as much now that the F.B.I. took down the entire List, save for a few international types that are hard to track down, like hitmen,” Naomi said. “As to how I feel? Since the beginning, I’ve felt nothing but pride for what we’ve been doing and what I help Mr. Queen deal with, and that is unlikely to change.”</p><p>“What was it like when he was on the run?” Lois asked. “Was there any change in your dynamic?” Laurel frowned at that, but Oliver put his mouth to her ear and whispered reassurances, causing her to relax. She relaxed even further when she heard Naomi’s response.</p><p>“Of course not,” Naomi scoffed. “He’s my <em>boss</em>. I maintain a level of professionalism in my work, Miss Lane, and I continue to do so. And there will never be anything like that between Mr. Queen and me. For one, he’s not my type. For another, he’s completely committed to Miss Lance and I get the feeling he wouldn’t appreciate someone trying to alter that. I happen to like being able to help people the way I do, so I’m not gonna do anything to jeopardize that. But again, he’s not even my type. I’m more likely to try and see someone from Q-Core or Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated than Mr. Queen.”</p><p>“I had to ask,” Lois said. “So, what <em>did</em> happen during those two weeks?”</p><p>“Mostly, I researched the members of Tempest and he spent most of the day either training or in the workshop, trying to perfect the flashbang arrow,” Naomi said. “Most we interacted was at mealtimes and on missions.” Laurel relaxed even more, and Oliver hugged her, whispering something to her again. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and Sara rolled her eyes at the predictable nauseating sweetness her sister and one of her best friends had going.</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s enough for now,” Lois said cheerfully, shutting off the recorder for the moment. Naomi instantly stood and headed towards the computer platform.</p><p>“Naomi, a friend brought up something I should look into for the Justice League,” Oliver said, which caught Lois’ interest. “He suggested I look at Amnesty Bay. Could you dig into that?”</p><p>“Sure,” Naomi said, making a shooing gesture to Tommy, who obligingly got out of her chair and made his way off the computer platform.</p><p>“Since you’re free now, Mr. Merlyn, why don’t we talk?” Lois asked.</p><p>“It’s Swann, now, but yeah, why not?” Tommy said as nonchalantly as he could.</p><p>“Swann, right,” Lois said. “Sorry. I hadn’t heard.”</p><p>“It’s alright, the national news tends to focus on the negative stuff, and me changing my name isn’t big, negative news,” Tommy said dryly, taking a seat at the table.</p><p>Lois activated the recorder again. “Interview #1 with Tommy Swann, January 2013,” Lois established. “Mr. Swann. Let’s start with something people are gonna want to know. Why the name change?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t that be obvious?” Tommy asked rhetorically. “I wasn’t about to keep carrying the name of a terrorist and genocidal madman, and I made sure my mother’s tombstone would now read Swann, her maiden name, as well. As far as I’m concerned, the Merlyn family is dead and will die completely when Malcolm is executed for his crimes, as he should be.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Lois said with a nod. “So, let’s begin with the small stuff. How did your friendship with Oliver Queen develop?”</p><p>“Our parents were close-knit, named the other couple as godparents for their only sons,” Tommy said. “Ollie and I grew up as brothers, pretty much, getting into trouble, playing together, watching each other’s backs. We’ve had our fights, of course, but there’s never been any doubt that we consider each other brothers. Closest I came to doubting that was when I learned Oliver was Green Arrow, because for a long time, it was impossible to reconcile the man I called my brother with the man I saw at the Queens that night, the man who came back two nights later and wrecked the mansion. I didn’t understand <em>how</em> Oliver could become Green Arrow, or why, and if I’m honest, I wasn’t willing to understand. Not then.”</p><p>“So, what changed your mind on that front?” Lois asked.</p><p>“I suppose the first thing that started changing my mind was when the F.B.I. informed me they were not only going to arrest Laurel and Sara for aiding and abetting Oliver, but that Oliver wouldn’t be going to Sherwood Acres but to prison,” Tommy said. “I was shocked, horrified that what I had done might very well have just doomed all of my friends to a prison sentence, and I knew they would rightly hate me. Then Oliver made a deal to save Laurel and Sara, then escaped custody after the ambush and started taking down Tempest, and I had to watch for two weeks as he slowly revealed that the people who my father had invited to Thanksgiving dinner were corrupt, twisted, and evil, starting with Emily Pollard and ending with Thomas Wilkins, or Thaddeus Cable as he’s actually named. I began to wonder with Pollard if she showed a good face to the world but was twisted and evil inside, who else could be putting up a good face to the world but be someone like those Ollie was exposing? It was a hard reality to swallow.”</p><p>“I see,” Lois said. “While that’s interesting, I don’t want what happened recently to be the focus of the interview just yet. Right now, I’d like to ask about your early life with Oliver, what he was like as a boy. Was he always the larger-than-life type, or was he ever just a normal boy?”</p><p>“Oh, Ollie was always larger-than-life, always had some grand scheme going in his head,” Tommy said with a grin shot at Oliver, who looked resigned while Sara smirked and Laurel hid a smile while patting his shoulder. “When we were younger, he knew he was going to replace his dad one day and always talked about what he would do with the company. I thought it was all childish stuff, you know, but he’s actually doing it now that he’s C.E.O. He said that it wasn’t fair that only Robert got to bring him to work, that other kids should be able to see what their parents did, too. And now he’s setting up a daycare for all kids under eighteen in the lower levels of Steele Incorporated. He also talked about getting restaurants to provide food for the employees after he had the cafeteria food at Queen Consolidated one time. I guess that stuck with him, because that’s another of his big projects, setting up a corporate cafeteria and giving restaurants stalls in it.”</p><p>“What else was he like as a boy?” Lois asked.</p><p>“Well, when we got older, he was more prone to flirting with girls,” Tommy said. “He was quite the ladies’ man, but as both he and Laurel will probably tell you, he kept coming back to her because, at the end of the day, those two share a special connection. It’s <em>always</em> been the two of them against the world. Or, as Sara would say, Oliver and Laurel, now and forever.” Laurel and Oliver both had resigned expressions now, though Laurel also had a fond smile on her face as she shot a look at her sister, who shrugged in response to whatever silent message Laurel was sending. “But the thing about Ollie… is that he cares. He’s always had a big heart, same as Laurel. Every girl he dated, he cared deeply for, even if he inevitably came back to Laurel. He doesn’t have it in him to use and abuse a woman like some other men in our income bracket are like. His heart won’t let him do that. After all,” Tommy grinned mischievously, “he <em>is</em> Robin Hood.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>“I am <em>not</em> Robin Hood,” Oliver said automatically.</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, buddy,” Tommy said with a smirk. “Maybe one day you’ll actually convince everyone.” Lois snickered, then coughed, while Sara laughed outright and Laurel whispered something to Oliver, which could’ve been either teasing him or comforting him. You never knew with those two. “Anything else?”</p><p>“No, I think I’ve got what I need for now,” Lois said, shutting down the recorder again. Tommy stood, and Lois turned. “Laurel, you’re next!” Laurel walked over with a sigh and sat down across from Lois, who activated the recorder again. “Interview #1 with Dinah Laurel Lance, January 2013. Alright, Laurel, here’s a question I’ve been dying to ask: how did you befriend Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn?”</p><p>“It was my first day of school at Berlanti Prep,” Laurel said. “We’d moved to Starling from Gotham over the summer, and I hadn’t met any kids that went to the school, all of the kids in our neighborhood went to the local elementary school, so I had no friends. I was sitting at my desk, reading, when this boy came up and introduced himself as Oliver Queen, boasting that his Dad was the biggest employer in the city and that he’d top his father one day. I found myself smiling because, at the time, I was a little girl who couldn’t imagine adult life. But I wasn’t at all impressed with his boasting, telling him if he wanted to be friends, he needed to act like a normal kid, not like an adult. Poor Ollie was floundering. No one had ever told him they didn’t care who his father was before. He didn’t know quite what to make of me, and we started talking. We talked every day, becoming friends, eating lunch together with Tommy, who was a little shy back then, though you wouldn’t know it now.”</p><p>“Aw, you’re making me blush,” Tommy joked. Sara snickered. Lois smiled and gestured for Laurel to continue.</p><p>“Anyways, Oliver went out of his way to make me feel welcome, and I was happy to make a friend,” Laurel said. “Two friends, in fact, and they ended up being the best friends I could ask for, friends who <em>always</em> had my back, even though I was the daughter of a beat cop and a newly-minted college professor instead of the daughter of billionaires. They never made me feel any lesser and when someone did tease me about not being rich, well, Ollie got in their face. He’s always been very protective: of me, of anyone he calls a friend or family. So, it doesn’t really surprise me that he’s become the man he is today.”</p><p>“What were things like growing up from your perspective?” Lois asked.</p><p>“Oh, I’d say they were pretty normal,” Laurel said. “Sara tended to tag along with me when I went to see Ollie and Tommy at the Queen Mansion, and the four of us quickly bonded. We would sometimes have little picnics in the backyard of the Queen Mansion while we did our homework. And for the record, both Tommy and Oliver might act dumb, but they’re very smart. Berlanti Prep accepts nothing less than the best, and all of us took AP courses during our high school years. That’s one reason I ended up graduating younger than everyone else in my class as a lawyer. I got my general education years mostly done in high school.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>“Not to mention she’s smart as a whip and can memorize information like that,” Sara said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. “We might all be smart, but Laurel’s always been the most studious of all of us.”</p><p>“That’s true enough, I suppose,” Laurel allowed, “but I maintain that Ollie, Tommy, and Sara are all just as smart. They just hide their intelligence behind the playboy grins and the ‘dumb blonde’ stereotype.”</p><p>“Hey, I perfected that stereotype,” Sara said in mock-indignance, earning a laugh from ‘the boys’.</p><p>“I know,” Laurel said dryly. She looked at Lois. “Anything else?”</p><p>“Not for the time being,” Lois said. “Alright, the younger Miss Lance is up!” Laurel and Sara passed by each other, putting a hand on each other’s shoulders, before Sara took her seat across from Lois. “Interview #1 with Sara Lance, January 2013. Alright, Sara, with you, we’re going to do something a little different, since I’m guessing you’d tell me the same stuff Laurel did about childhood.” Sara tilted her head from side-to-side consideringly before nodding. “We’ll eventually get to what happened while you were away, but I want to do that when I’m talking with Oliver about that stuff. For now, I want to ask about when you came back.”</p><p>“How do you mean?” Sara asked cautiously.</p><p>“Well, in the past it’s been implied Oliver helped you come back,” Lois said. “How did that happen? Where were you that you needed his help?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you that,” Sara said instantly. “All I can say is that I was with a group of people who really don’t like those who join them to leave, and Oliver is the one who negotiated for my release. Then he gave me a place to stay until I was ready to talk to my family.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t give me a clue?” Lois wheedled.</p><p>“Sorry, but the group and everything associated with them is currently classified,” Sara said.</p><p>“Sara’s telling the truth, Lois,” Oliver said, backing Sara up. While Lois turned to give Oliver an annoyed look, Sara shot him a grateful look. “Drop it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lois said with a sigh, turning back to Sara. “Well, here’s a question about the past. Laurel, you could join in on this one, too. What was Oliver like <em>before</em> the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and is there any sign of that person in the man he’s become as Green Arrow?”</p><p>“I think Tommy pretty firmly established that,” Sara said with raised eyebrows. “Ollie’s always had a big heart and a tendency towards grandiosity, especially when he’s wanting to help the people he cares about. That hasn’t changed in the past five years, and I doubt there’s anything that <em>could</em> change it.”</p><p>“What Sara said,” Laurel said. “If anything’s changed about Oliver from five years ago, it’s that he’s more honest and open. But everything else is the same, because he is who he’s always been at his core, the man I always saw him as, beneath the veneer of the playboy.” She smiled as a thought occurred to her. “You know, all you’re getting from us is the good stuff. We’re not likely to say anything bad about Oliver and you gotta get other perspectives for this book to be objective. You should talk to our Dad for a less-praising perspective on Green Arrow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sara said instantly. “Dad’ll give you the other side of this, no problem.” Lois eyed the sisters suspiciously, trying to figure out what the catch was, but they were right. She did need to get perspectives from others who weren’t close to Oliver and, by all accounts, he and Quentin Lance were <em>not</em> close due to the fact that Oliver was a vigilante who had essentially endangered his daughters due to their known association with Oliver.</p><p>“I’ll do that tomorrow,” Lois decided. “I’ll spend the rest of the day working on transcribing what you’ve given me and fleshing it out a bit. I suppose that’s all I can do for now. Oliver, Jimmy and I are ready to go when you are.”</p><p>“Right,” Oliver said with a sigh, knowing Lois would probably do an impromptu interview with him on something that Laurel, Sara, or Tommy had said.</p><p>“Also, Mr. Diggle, could we speak to you and your sister-in-law tomorrow?” Lois asked.</p><p>“I suppose you can speak to me, but why do you want to talk to Carly?” Dig asked.</p><p>“Again, objective perspective,” Lois said. “We know from what you said at Thanksgiving that she wasn’t very supportive of your working with Oliver while he was being Green Arrow. But from the sounds of it, that’s changed. It’ll help flesh out how people’s opinions changed on Oliver’s actions as Green Arrow from when he had little to no evidence of Tempest’s existence to when Merlyn’s plot was revealed for the whole country to see.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Carly,” Dig said in a resigned tone of voice. “No promises, though.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Green Arrow, Spartan, and the Canary entered the abandoned water plant that Insight had traced the Vertigo’s manufacturing to. “<strong>We take out the guards, capture The Count, and destroy the drug supply, just in case there are some dirty cops left on the payroll who might try and sell this crap or find a way to produce it themselves,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly.</p><p>“<em>Got it,</em>” the Canary said, extending her bo staff.</p><p>“<strong><em>Roger that,</em></strong>” Spartan said, raising his weapon slightly.</p><p>Green Arrow nocked an explosive arrow, for the time being, and the three made their way through the plant, the Canary surging ahead and taking down the few guards they encountered with practiced ease, until they found themselves in front of a pair of double-doors. Green Arrow drew back his bow, breathed, and fired, and the doors were blown open by his explosive arrow. He, the Canary, and Spartan surged forward into the room, Green Arrow nocking and firing a bola arrow at the grungy, black-clad form of The Count, who was looking at the door in dumbfounded surprise.</p><p>With The Count, aka Cecil Adams, captured, Green Arrow turned his attention to the rest of the minions, be they the chemists working on creating the pills or the guards. He fired off bola arrows while Spartan hit people with rubber bullets (they had decided to go completely non-lethal once Spartan was able to go back into action since rubber bullets would be enough to disable the targets without risking them bleeding out). The Canary danced into the midst of a group of men and delivered quick strikes with her bo staff, bringing them to their knees before knocking them out with blows to the back of the head or the temple. Within two minutes, every last person in the room was down, either unconscious, tied up, or moaning in agony from being beaten up by the Canary or shot by Spartan.</p><p>“<strong>Alright, time to end this crap for good,</strong>” Green Arrow said, moving to the tables and beginning to plant explosive attachments from his arrows at intervals.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” The Count raved. “That formula took fifty-six lives to perfect!”</p><p>“<strong>Fifty-six murders for which you will stand trial and be sent to prison,</strong>” Green Arrow replied coldly. “<strong>Cecil Adams, you have <em>failed</em> this city!</strong>” He strode up to the man and knocked him out.</p><p>“<em>How did you know his name?</em>” the Canary asked.</p><p>“<strong>I looked through some old arrest records trying to find out who might be The Count, he was one of the possibilities I flagged,</strong>” Green Arrow lied flawlessly, inwardly grimacing at the fact that he had used future knowledge to deliver his typical line, knowledge that no one else had. Luckily, he <em>had</em> looked through old arrest records like he said, for show, and Cecil Adams <em>had</em> been one of the records he found, which he would admit was pure luck on his part. Then again, it was unlikely Spartan or the Canary would try and double-check that. They took his word at face value, something Green Arrow was sure would suffer if (or more likely when) they learned that he was from the future, a day he dreaded because then all of his friends and the woman he loved would know he had, as Diggle once said, been lying to them with near-sociopathic sincerity for months (if not years by that point). His team would fracture and Laurel… Laurel would probably be disgusted that he kept it from her, because she had once told him it would take something huge for her to never be able to forgive him. Well, hiding the truth of who he was, the fact he was from the future, was sure to be big enough. Once she found out that she hadn’t even been his wife in the last timeline, that he had left her to think she wasn’t the love of his life and focused his attentions on another woman, that she had <em>died</em> believing such a lie because he had been too much of a coward to let her know the truth… she would leave him. He knew it in his heart, so he would keep this secret as long as possible, because he didn’t want to lose her. Not again. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>“<em>Hey, you okay?</em>” the Canary asked. “<em>You went silent.</em>”</p><p>“<strong>Yes, just… thinking,</strong>” Green Arrow said, finishing planting the explosives. He walked away from the tables and then activated his comms. “<strong>Insight… activate the explosives.</strong>” Less than a minute later, and all of the ‘hard work’ of Cecil Adams and his minions was going up in flames. “<strong>Contact the S.C.P.D., let them know where they can find this scum.</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* The show did a fine job of trying to make Oliver appear to be the callous playboy so they could hate on him. But there’s just one problem with that ‘telling’ narrative. The ‘showing’ narrative, the relationships they showed him having with Laurel, Shado, Sara, McKenna, Helena, and yes, even Felicity all showed him falling deeply for them, caring for them a great deal. This is indicative of someone who feels deeply, not a callous playboy. Guggenheim and co didn’t know what they were doing half the time, resulting in a number of contradictory plotlines, like “Oliver is a monster but he is also a hero” and “Oliver is a callous playboy but he also cares very deeply for the women he’s in a relationship with”. Also, I wanted for there to be a deep contrast between how *Oliver* views himself and how his best friends and girlfriend view him in these interviews, because this *is* still Oliver we’re talking about.</p><p>*2* Laurel graduated law school at twenty-four and then hired on at C.N.R.I. Law school typically takes 3-4 years. So, either she got her general education college courses out of the way during high school and jumped right into her major/minor, or she made her way through her law school courses at a much faster pace than her classmates. Either way, she is much smarter than fans of a certain pairing would like to admit.</p><p>*3* Oliver is, at this point, used to ‘conditional love and respect’. That is to say, in order to have love from Felicity and respect from Felicity, Dig, and NTA, he had to act a certain way and if he didn’t, he was scorned, subjected to verbal, mental, and emotional abuse, and more. He’s forgotten just how forgiving and unconditional Laurel’s brand of love is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Interviews, Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen entered the 12<sup>th</sup> Precinct of the Starling City Police Department and headed for the bullpen. Lois stopped a uniformed officer as they entered the bullpen. “Where can we find Quentin Lance?”</p>
<p>“He’s at his desk, but he’s in a touchy mood,” the officer said, pointing the man out. Lois raised her eyebrows as she saw the man presumed to be Quentin Lance take a sip of something from a flask, which he then stored in an inside pocket of his jacket. She noticed two female detectives, one of Indian descent sitting across from Quentin and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes who was looking at the captain’s office expectantly, frown at the man for drinking on the job, but other than that, nothing seemed to be done. Lois smiled in thanks to the officer, who seemed like he wanted to get out of there before Lois and Jimmy talked to Quentin, and then headed for the desk with Jimmy following.</p>
<p>“Quentin Lance?” Lois asked as they came to a stop next to the desk.</p>
<p>Quentin looked at them in a beleaguered fashion. “Reporter?” he grunted, giving them a once-over.</p>
<p>“Yes, but we’re not here for a story, per se,” Lois said. “Your daughters suggested I talk to you for a ‘less-praising’ opinion on Oliver Queen and his work. I’m writing a biography of Mr. Queen and his time away, as well as his fight against Tempest, and it needs to be balanced. Think you can help me?”</p>
<p>“You gonna misquote me or something?” Quentin grumbled.</p>
<p>“No, any quotes we use will be written in the context they’re given, I assure you,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Quentin grunted after a moment.</p>
<p>“Great,” Lois said cheerfully, pulling out her recorder and activating it. “Interview #1 with Quentin Lance, January 2013. So, Detective Lance, how long have you been a police officer?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been a cop since I was eighteen, joined the G.C.P.D. as soon as I could,” Quentin said. “I moved my family here to get away from Gotham, cesspit that it is, but then Starling turned into one as well, but by that point we were pretty well-established here and I didn’t want to uproot my family or have to work my way up the ranks again in some other city.”</p>
<p>“And how long have you been a detective for the Major Case Unit?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“Thirteen years, coming up on fourteen this summer,” Quentin said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just trying to establish your credentials,” Lois said quickly. “Now, you’re not like these other detectives, are you? You’ve known Oliver Queen since he was a boy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have,” Quentin said sourly. “Not that he’s anything like he used to be.”</p>
<p>“That’s odd, because both of your daughters and Tommy Swann say that the only thing that’s changed in Oliver is that he’s more honest and open,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Well, they’re blinded, aren’t they?” Quentin groused. “My daughters both love that little punk, and he’s corrupted them. Sara, she didn’t used to be like this. She hated seeing any living thing hurt. Now, she-she puts Bratva thugs and home invaders in the hospital and then sits down to drink tea or something. Laurel, she was always like me, always loved the law, held it sacred, but ever since that son-of-a-bitch came back and started leaving criminals crippled or beaten or tied up or paralyzed by that toxin of his, it’s like she’s become a completely different person, supporting him in his anarchist agenda. As for Merlyn Jr., or Swann as he calls himself now, I haven’t seen that little bastard since his Daddy was arrested, and good riddance, I say. The city’s suffered enough because of both the Queens and the Merlyns!”</p>
<p><em>Well, I see who the trap is for now, and it’s not me,</em> Lois thought, realizing this was a form of revenge for the Lance sisters to set her on their father. Well, she could play along, because really, this guy was about as out of touch with reality as Thea Dearden was. “So, then, Detective Lance, what <em>is</em> your honest opinion of Oliver Queen being Green Arrow, bringing down Tempest, and becoming leader of the Justice League?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“What’s my opinion?” Quentin scoffed. “My <em>opinion</em> is that the law is the law, and no amount of fancy words is going to change the fact that you have a goddamned vigilante running around promoting his anarchist agenda, taking justice into his own hands and being able to do it with government authority! What the hell is this world coming to, when some modern-day Robin Hood and an alien freak are seen as heroes, cuz that Superman is just the same as Queen, nothing more than an anarchist who will bring more chaos and death on the world!”</p>
<p>“A lot of people would disagree with that position,” Lois said stiffly, trying not to let her personal opinions get in the way even as she tried to continue questioning Quentin. “Most would call Oliver Queen a hero for doing what he did, and Superman has proved himself to be much the same. How is saving lives and protecting people promoting an anarchist agenda, if I may ask?”</p>
<p>“As I said, the <em>law is the law,</em>” Quentin emphasized. “But Queen, Spartan, the Canary, and Superman, they play by their own rules. They decide what to get involved in, without consulting the people who have been doing the legwork, and then get credit. Take the Vertigo drug ring last night. Dozens of officers have been working on that case for months, but who do the papers and Channel 52 give credit to? Queen, because he decided to take an interest and somehow figured out where that crap was being manufactured. He didn’t share that intel with us. He didn’t call us in to back him up. Instead, he went in with his lackeys, beat the crap out of the men there, and destroyed the evidence for whatever reason, so we’ll be lucky if we can make the charges against The Count stick. That’s what happens when you have a fucking vigilante running around sticking his nose in things and taking credit for good, honest policework. And then there’s escalation to consider!”</p>
<p>“Escalation?” Lois asked politely while wondering how the hell Laurel and Sara had become pro-vigilante with a narrow-minded father like this. Then again, she had managed to become a reporter who was a strong adherent to the freedom of the press while her father <em>hated</em> the press.</p>
<p>“Queen and his team run around wearing Kevlar or something, so how long before thugs start buying armor-piercing rounds, putting every cop in the city in danger?” Quentin said. “How long before another freak like Merlyn pops up on the radar and tries to set up their own little fiefdom in the Glades or somewhere else in the city, thumbing their nose at Queen and being just as theatrical as him? How long before some alien hiding from the world decides to challenge Superman, threatening countless innocent lives in Metropolis? How long until the criminals become smarter, stronger, and even more lethal than they already are because a bunch of mentally ill freaks are running around, taking the law into their own hands?”</p>
<p>“Well, Detective, that is certainly an interesting point of view,” Lois said as diplomatically as possible. “How does it feel to be one of the only people who has that point of view?”</p>
<p>Quentin smirked at her. “Think I’m alone, do you?” he asked. “Why don’t you ask some of the other cops here what they think of all this nonsense? I think you’ll be surprised. Maybe getting some quotes from good, honest cops instead of those freaks you favor will get you thinking.” Lois raised an eyebrow. “You think I don’t know who you are, Miss Lane? You’re one of those reporters who was in Queen’s Bunker during the mob war, one of the reporters that’s been praising him and Superman all this time. You’ve been helping promote their anarchist agenda. So, if you’re not too afraid, go ahead and ask questions of everyone else. Ask my new partner what she thinks. Ask that newbie, Detective Decker, what she thinks. Ask the captain, my old partner, what <em>he</em> thinks of all of this. Go ahead… if you’re not afraid of the truth.”</p>
<p>“I’m a reporter, Detective Lance,” Lois said after a moment. “The truth is kind of our forte.” Quentin snorted at this and sat down, making it clear the interview was over. Lois turned to look at the Indian woman sitting across from him. “So, name?”</p>
<p>“McKenna Hall,” the detective said. “And while Detective Lance <em>is</em> a bit of a mess right now, he’s not wrong in his comments. Oliver destroyed the evidence last night, burnt up every bit of the Vertigo drug, so now our focus will be on trying to flip The Count’s men and get them to confirm some of his crimes, and that means we’ll have to cut deals with them, allowing them to get back on the streets eventually, and most of them will end up lackeys for some new crime lord or drug dealer or what-have-you. Oliver didn’t do us a favor destroying the drug supply even if he captured The Count. He made our job harder and made sure we’d have to cut deals with scumbags. I appreciate what Oliver is trying to do, and I won’t say he doesn’t do good work at times, because he does, but he plays fast and loose with accepted strategy, ignores procedure, and makes snap decisions that make getting a conviction that much harder. Detective Lance may be a drunk, miserable mess right now, but he’s not wrong about Oliver making our job harder.”</p>
<p>“You call him Oliver, not Queen,” Lois said. “Do you and he have a personal connection?”</p>
<p>“Somewhat,” McKenna said. “I used to work vice, worked my way up from undercover work to being a detective. Part of my job was to play the party circuit at places like Club Poison and the like. I got to know Oliver, Tommy, and the Lance sisters very well. If you had told me five years ago that Oliver Queen would be running around as a government-authorized vigilante, fighting crime, I would have assumed you were high on cocaine or meth or something.”</p>
<p>“So, in short, you appreciate Oliver’s actions, but you feel he plays too fast and loose with strategy and procedure?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“That about sums it up,” McKenna said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Detective Hall,” Lois said. “And where is Detective Decker?”</p>
<p>“That’s me,” said the blonde woman who Lois had seen look to the captain’s office after seeing Quentin drink. “Chloe Decker.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois said, moving closer. “So, for the record, you’re new to the S.C.P.D.?”</p>
<p>“That’s right, I transferred from Los Angeles,” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“May I ask why?”</p>
<p>“There was an incident, a shooting, that I saw differently from everyone else,” Chloe said. “Most everyone else sees the cop who was shot as some kind of hero. I thought he was dirty and I still do. My ex-husband and most of the cop’s friends were making my life hell. So, I moved here with my daughter to start over.”</p>
<p>“So, what <em>is</em> your opinion on Oliver Queen and this new era he’s ushered in?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I find it troubling,” Chloe replied. “I mean, we’re supposed to consult him on cases that crop up that have an <em>interesting twist</em>, but that doesn’t stop him from taking an interest in cases on his own, like Vertigo. Like Detective Hall said, he ignores accepted strategy and proper procedure, files no paperwork or reports that can be used in a court of law, and he has some computer expert who gathers intel for him illegally, but they’re now technically authorized since he obeys his own rules. Having someone around who follows their own rules, who ignores procedure and accepted strategy, who is likely to cause criminals to escalate their behavior rather than curb it? That’s troubling to me, but my transfer was already in the process when all of this went down and I wasn’t about to stop it and continue dealing with what was going on in L.A. I can accept Queen has something to offer, I just don’t particularly care to have someone like him interfering in my cases. So far, I haven’t had to worry about that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your honest assessment,” Lois said genuinely. “Alright, now to round this off with the captain…” Lois headed for the captain’s office and knocked before entering. “Captain Hilton?” she asked. “Lois Lane, <em>Daily Planet</em>. I’m conducting interviews for a book I’m writing on Oliver Queen, and Detective Lance suggested I get your opinion on these matters, too.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I can do that,” Lucas Hilton said. “Come in and take a seat, Miss Lane.” He gestured to the seats in front of his desk. Lois placed the still-recording device on the desk between them so it would catch both of their words. “What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“You and Detective Lance were partners when Green Arrow first showed up on the scene, right?” Lois asked. “What were your thoughts back then?”</p>
<p>“Quentin and I were partners for nearly fourteen years,” Hilton said. “As to what I thought about Green Arrow… I thought he was some kind of insane Robin Hood, with that wild conspiracy theory about an overarching cabal who were secretly controlling crime throughout Starling City. I didn’t think it was possible. But then he proved it was. He exposed Tempest’s members for who they were, he brought down Malcolm Merlyn. But in the beginning, all I saw was a vigilante, one my partner and I were assigned to bring down. Quentin, of course, dug into the case deep. He always takes these things personally, especially when his daughters are involved, and Green Arrow had been hanging around Laurel quite a bit, worrying Quentin. For my part, it was my job to bring Green Arrow in, and I followed procedure, investigating every avenue with Quentin.”</p>
<p>“And what do you think now that Oliver Queen is sanctioned to act as Green Arrow with government authority?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I feel <em>uncomfortable</em> with this,” Hilton said. “I am not as fixated on seeing the law as the law as Quentin is, so I can accept Queen to a degree. But we’re still talking about someone who has his own rules of acceptable behavior, who has seen nothing wrong with shoving a man’s head into a pool and holding him there for a while or tying someone to the train rails and questioning him while a train approaches; we’re still talking about someone who breaks bones, who paralyzes people for hours on end with a toxin that has no counter, who is more than willing to give a severe beating to criminals. He is by no means an average law enforcement officer. He is an extreme individual and should only be called in on extreme cases. Like the firefighter who was killing his fellows; that kind of case, we needed help on because it was something outside the norm. But this department has busted up things like the Vertigo drug ring before. We didn’t need Queen to step in, and we certainly didn’t need him destroying the evidence without explanation.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your candor, Captain Hilton,” Lois said. “Anything else you’d like to add?”</p>
<p>“No, I think I’ve said all that I need to say,” Hilton said, and Lois picked up her recorder, shutting it down. “Good luck with writing your book.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lois said. “Now, off the record… exactly what is it going to take for you to crack down on the fact that Quentin Lance is drinking on the job?”</p>
<p>“No comment,” Hilton said, making a shooing gesture. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lois knocked on the door in front of her, Jimmy standing beside her. The door opened, and a Japanese woman was standing on the other side. “Can I help you?” the woman asked.</p>
<p>“Kazumi Adachi?” Lois clarified. The woman nodded. “My name is Lois Lane. I’m a reporter for the <em>Daily Planet</em>, but I’m currently working on a book about Oliver Queen and his rise in prominence as Green Arrow, and I was hoping I could get a few minutes with you and your daughter to get your views on everything that’s happened the past few months.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we can do that,” Kazumi said after a moment. “Come in. Emiko and I were just sitting down to watch a movie.” Kazumi opened the door wider, and Lois and Jimmy entered the apartment. “Emiko, we have guests,” Kazumi said, drawing the attention of her daughter. “They want to ask us about our opinions of what Oliver’s been doing the past few months. I’m sure we can give them something.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose we can do that,” Emiko said after a moment, gesturing to a couple of armchairs. “Go ahead and take a seat, Miss Lane.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for agreeing to speak to us, Miss Queen,” Lois said as she and Jimmy took their seats, Emiko and Kazumi sitting down on the couch. “Just one moment…” she pulled out her recorder and activated it. “Interview #1 with Kazumi Adachi and Emiko Queen, January 2013. Alright. Let’s start with the simple stuff. When did the two of you first meet Oliver Queen?”</p>
<p>“He came to our apartment in the Glades the Sunday following his return to Starling City,” Kazumi said. “The last time I had seen any member of the Queen family had been just after the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> sank, when Moira Queen came and told me that Robert had tried to make sure Emiko and I were taken care of by asking one of his company friends to ensure it, and that she had made sure that this wouldn’t happen. She told me that we would continue to live in squalor and never know the comforts her family did. As such, when Oliver came to see us, I was very wary, as was Emiko. But he seemed earnest enough, so I allowed him to speak to us. He made it clear he wanted to form a relationship with Emiko, the only thing he could offer her at the time, but that he would not force it. He wrote down his number for Emiko, thanked us for our time, and left.”</p>
<p>“About a week later I called him,” Emiko said, “deciding I wanted to try and form a relationship with him. He told me that-that Dad’s remains had been recovered from the island and that there would be a service at the mansion. He took me to it, defending my right to be there since I was Robert’s daughter, and introduced me to everyone. The only ones who actively greeted me were Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn. While Tommy seemed genuine enough, considering the revelations about Malcolm, I can’t help but wonder if he was hoping to use me as leverage against Oliver or something since Oliver had, by that point, become Director of Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“What was the next major event for you when it comes to Oliver and his actions since returning to Starling?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“That would have to be the day that his mother died,” Kazumi said. “He came to us that afternoon and told us that since he was now the head of the Queen family and in control of the Queen fortune, he intended to make sure we were taken care of, the way his father wanted. He told us he was going to make sure we received twenty thousand dollars each month retroactive to the day that Robert died, and that we would continue to receive twenty thousand each month for the rest of our lives. He put no requirements on this, not even that we act as family to him. After so many dealings with Robert and Moira, having their son sit across from us and offer us the world with no strings attached was a shock.”</p>
<p>“I asked him point-blank what he wanted in return,” Emiko said. “He told me nothing, that while he hoped we could continue forming a relationship, that his providing this money to us wasn’t contingent on that. He said that if Dad had required something for his love growing up, that was very cruel of him. Oliver said that love, care, and happiness shouldn’t come up with a price tag. We ended up inviting Oliver to dinner that night in thanks.”</p>
<p>“What was the next big thing after that?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“Well, after the mob war ended, Oliver got me a job in Applied Sciences, which we now know was because he intended to make me Director of Applied Sciences once Merlyn was taken down,” Emiko said. “One of the first things I was asked to do as a new hire was conduct the monthly inventory of the purgatory level of Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division. I did so, and I found that one piece of technology was missing. The exosuit. I reported this to Oliver, who told me to keep looking and to report anything to him. Then your article on the mob war was published, with pictures of the same damned exosuit painted green, and that’s when I knew that my brother was the Green Arrow. I didn’t know what to think.”</p>
<p>“How did the two of you feel when he was exposed as Green Arrow?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I was shocked,” Kazumi said. “Initially, I wasn’t sure what to think, but then I considered what Oliver had done for us, what Green Arrow had been doing for this city, and I realized one simple truth: that Oliver is a better man than his father, than <em>either</em> of his parents. I was glad when he escaped and continued his fight, because he didn’t deserve to go to prison for being so compassionate.”</p>
<p>“Since I knew he was Green Arrow beforehand, I wondered what this would mean for Queen Consolidated,” Emiko said. “But he had had that prepared for, making sure to give controlling interest to Laurel Lance and having her make Ned Foster the C.E.O. I did hope he would find some way out of that, but I didn’t have much hope he would.”</p>
<p>“How did you feel when he was vindicated and Merlyn was exposed?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I felt happy that he was vindicated, that he was shown to be the hero I had begun to see him as,” Kazumi said.</p>
<p>“I was happy he was vindicated, too,” Emiko said. “I knew that that meant he might be pardoned, especially since the public would probably demand it. And he was, and I was happy, because he deserved it, after everything he had done for this city. I was surprised when he was asked to form a team of heroes, though. That was unexpected.”</p>
<p>“And when he revealed your relationship? How did you feel about that?” Lois asked softly.</p>
<p>“That was the day I knew with absolute certainty that Oliver <em>did</em> love me as his sister,” Emiko said. “It was one of the reasons I was able to weather the storm that came from Thea’s meltdown with Channel 52. I knew that Oliver didn’t feel sorry for me, though it helped that he called and told me straight out that he disagreed with Thea’s comments, that he had done everything he had because he cared about me.”</p>
<p>“I was very happy that Oliver did that,” Kazumi said. “It again proved he was a better man than Robert ever was, that he would give my daughter the recognition as a member of his family that Robert had refused to.”</p>
<p>“And how do you feel about the fact that he is a public hero, the first ever?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I feel sorry for him, that he has no privacy,” Kazumi said. “Which is why I offer him dinner whenever he stops by. He deserves some peace and quiet from time-to-time, though I suppose he also gets that with his girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“I support him in what he’s doing, though I wonder how that will impact Queen Consolidated, considering he has to split his time between Q.C., Green Arrow, and the Justice League,” Emiko said. “But so far, he’s been able to make it work.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all I need for now,” Lois said, shutting down her recording device. “Thanks for speaking with me. I promise I won’t misquote you or anything.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Lane,” Kazumi said, standing and showing Lois and Jimmy to the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. No notes this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen settled down on the couch while Carly Diggle sat in an armchair and John Diggle stood. A.J. Diggle was playing with a pair of toy trucks on the floor while also watching a cartoon. “Interview with John and Carly Diggle, January 2013,” Lois said into the recorder before placing it on the coffee table. “Alright, so let’s start with you, Mr. Diggle. How did you get involved in all of this?”</p>
<p>“I was hired to be Oliver’s bodyguard and driver,” Diggle said. “I thought it would be another easy gig, like every other trust fund brat I’ve played bodyguard to. Then he handed me a piece of paper with an address on it, saying he would answer all my questions after the meeting we were going to. The address ended up being a safehouse for a covert intelligence agency Oliver has worked for, and he made arrangements with the Director of this agency to get their support for his self-appointed mission. He had a good bargaining chip, which I can’t disclose, and the Director agreed to support his mission, fashioning him with a base of operations.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait,” Lois said. “You’re telling me that the place we were taken to wasn’t just some random base Oliver set up? It was a government black-site?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Diggle said shortly. “From my understanding, the Director was <em>not</em> happy to lose that site to the F.B.I. when Oliver made his sacrifice play, but he smoothed things over.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois said. “So, how did you come to decide to join Oliver?”</p>
<p>“Oliver told me he needed someone to keep him focused,” Diggle said, “to remind him about the people caught in the crossfire between him and Merlyn. One of the people at the meeting was someone I had history with, so I reached out to her and asked for a download on what Oliver had been up to the past five years. She gave me the rundown and I decided in the end to join Oliver, to be the confidant he needed and work with him, because this city <em>did</em> need someone to fight for it, especially with Merlyn planning to destroy an entire district, killing thousands of people in the process. I also helped Oliver deal with any injuries he sustained during his fight, like his assault on the Queen Mansion.”</p>
<p>“I was under the impression that he got out of there free and clear,” Lois said in surprise.</p>
<p>Diggle snorted. “No, he didn’t,” he said dryly. “At the time, he was in his first attempt at taking medication to deal with his depression and anxiety, and the side effects decided that was the time to crop up. His reflexes were slow, his coordination was off, and he was suffering from dizzy spells. I told him repeatedly to scrub the mission and come back in, but he insisted on following through. As a result, he needed to replace the Kevlar in the top part of his uniform due to a shotgun blast from S.W.A.T., which included pellets in his left arm, and he received a dislocated knee which was worsened by him walking on it. He spent the night after returning to the Bunker recovering with ice on his knee after we pushed it back into place.”</p>
<p>“You were with him when he discovered the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, weren’t you?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I was,” Diggle said. “I can tell you that while he puts up a good front, he was shocked at what we found. But even then, he had the presence of mind to do what he needed to do. He asked me if I had a contact in the field office. I did, and I called her. Alex Danvers. We were squadmates in Afghanistan. Afterward, that’s when Oliver told me his mother had confronted him and that he had offered her a chance to help him bring down Tempest. She had refused, ultimately siding with Merlyn, and Oliver was forced to deal with his mother as an enemy. He might put up a brave front, but she <em>was</em> his mother. That had him hurting, and he sought comfort with the Lance sisters before going on a patrol and finding some rapists to beat up.”</p>
<p>“And what about the mob war?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“You mean him bringing you in?” Diggle asked dryly. “I was against it even when it was just Helena Bertinelli and the Feds. I was doubly against it when he decided to include you, Clark, and Jimmy. But this was his mission. But like he told you in the interview after everything was said and done, he had started to crack under the pressure, and he did a lot of oversharing, even if part of it was because he wanted to inspire others. I guess it worked since Superman showed up not long after.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose it did,” Lois said as neutrally as possible, since she had no idea if Oliver had shared the fact that Clark was Superman with Mr. Diggle. “What do you think of the fact that Oliver was practically destroying himself to fight the mob war?”</p>
<p>“I think that Oliver Queen is a man who will do anything for Starling City,” Diggle said. “He loves this city with every fiber of his being, and he will give up everything for it. He was even willing to give up a chance to be with Laurel, early on, before she found out who he is, for the sake of the city. Combine that with what he did during the mob war, and I think it’s safe to say that Oliver is about as dedicated to Starling City as Batman is to Gotham.”</p>
<p>“Batman’s a myth,” Lois said slowly.</p>
<p>“Then who did Oliver meet in Gotham last week?” Diggle said dryly. Lois and Jimmy stared at Diggle in shock while both wondered how Clark was going to take the fact that, yes, the Batman existed. “Anyways, I am not surprised that Oliver was practically destroying himself to keep Starling safe during the mob war. It’s who he is.”</p>
<p>“And what about when he was exposed? What happened the day you left Queen Consolidated?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“Oliver got a call and then came out of his office, gesturing for me to follow,” Diggle said. “He told me Tommy had exposed him, which had me on edge since people were all looking at their phones and then Oliver. When we got on the elevator, Oliver offered me a way out, said all he needed to do was put me in a chokehold and take the Bentley, and people would think he had fooled everyone. But I knew if Tommy was going to the F.B.I. he would mention I brought him and Oliver to the Bunker. Besides, I’d had my chance to get out when Oliver first broached the topic back in October. No, I had made my choice. I had thrown my lot in with Oliver, and that’s what I planned to do.”</p>
<p>“After Oliver went on the run, you became Laurel’s bodyguard,” Lois said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Oliver asked me to,” Diggle said. “Technically, it was a last request, because we knew Tempest would try to take him out. Even though he survived, I treated it with all the seriousness it deserved and I stayed by Laurel’s side from then on, only leaving her be in the evenings, when she was with her sister. Sara’s quite capable as a fighter.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Detective Lance mentioned her beating up Bratva thugs and home invaders, then sitting down to drink tea or something,” Lois said dryly. “How do you feel about the day Laurel was kidnapped by the mercenaries?”</p>
<p>“Ashamed,” Diggle said. “I got taken down like a rookie, and Laurel was abducted on my watch. I’ve been training ever since, practicing my drawing and firing so that something like that doesn’t happen again.”</p>
<p>Lois nodded, then turned to Carly, who shifted uncomfortably. “Now, Mr. Diggle already told us something about this on Thanksgiving, but I’d like to get it in your own words. You didn’t approve of what he was doing?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t,” Carly said, shamefaced. “I thought he’d lost it, working with a vigilante who had a wild conspiracy theory. I thought he had relapsed to how he had been after he came home from Afghanistan with Andy. I told him I didn’t want him coming around anymore, that I didn’t want his subversive influence corrupting A.J. Then I got the call he had been shot on the job and I went to the hospital to sign some paperwork. That’s when the news bulletin hit about Malcolm Merlyn, and I knew right then <em>why</em> John had done what he did, why he had joined up with a vigilante. He had done it for us, for me and A.J., because we live in the Glades and would’ve been at risk if Merlyn’s Undertaking had actually gone through.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lois said, shutting down the recorder. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered the Quiver in the afternoon to find that Hal and Tommy were having a late lunch and Naomi was at her station, a file sitting beside her. “Naomi, you called?” he asked as he mounted the computer platform.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did the digging on Amnesty Bay,” Naomi said, handing Oliver the thin file. “It’s not much, but there is <em>something</em> about that town.” Oliver opened the file and looked through what Naomi had dug up. There were a few grainy pictures of what appeared to be a man in armor and wielding a trident of all things, and there were some hearsay reports in the <em>Amnesty Daily</em> from whalers who had been arrested that claimed the ocean itself had turned against them, that something unnatural was at work in the waters off of Amnesty Bay. “I’m gonna keep digging, maybe even go on the Dark Web to see if I can find something more.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your diligence, Naomi,” Oliver said before heading for the table, continuing to go over the file. “No, not much here at all… but it <em>would</em> be nice to get away from the city for a little while.”</p>
<p>“What’s this about?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“A potential recruit for the Justice League,” Oliver said. “People online call this person ‘the Aquaman’. There’s not much.” He handed the file over to Hal, who began looking it over. “But it’d be nice to get away from Starling for a few days. I thought I might fly up there. You could pilot the jet, Hal, get paid for your time while we wait for Miss Ferris to make her decision on partnering with Queen Consolidated and hiring you back on.”</p>
<p>“It <em>would</em> be nice to have some spending money,” Hal agreed as he looked over the file. “You’re right. There’s not much here. But then, I’ve conducted investigations on less as a Green Lantern. Sometimes something that’s just hearsay ends up being the biggest case of your career. Besides, for most people, all they had for Tempest was your word and little else, and that turned out to be ‘the greatest conspiracy of the modern age.’”</p>
<p>“Maybe I could come along,” Tommy said, earning a surprised look from Oliver. Tommy got a sheepish expression on his face. “I’m kind of going stir-crazy down here, even with Hal here, and I’m pretty sure I’m getting cabin fever, being cooped up down here for the past month and a half. I need to do <em>something</em>, and a trip to a nice little coastal town sounds like just what I need. Besides, people there are less likely to go, ‘Oh, look! There’s the terrorist’s son!’ It’d be nice to be around people who aren’t instantly going to judge me because of Malcolm.”</p>
<p>Oliver mulled that over. “You know, it might be good for <em>all</em> of us to get out of town,” Oliver said. “I’ll call Laurel and Sara. Hey, Naomi, you want in on this?”</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Naomi said dryly. “I’m not a fishing town kind of girl. I’ll catch up on my Netflix watchlist while you’re gone.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Oliver chuckled, pulling out his cell phone and selecting Laurel’s contact.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ollie,” Laurel said warmly.</p>
<p>“If Sara’s with you, put me on speaker,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Laurel said. A few seconds later, she said, “Okay, you’re on speaker, Ollie. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to be leaving town for a few days to track down a lead on a potential recruit for the Justice League, and Tommy’s coming along to get out of town and the Quiver for a few days,” Oliver said. “I thought we could <em>all</em> use a break from training and the like, so I was wondering if the two of you wanted to join us.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure…” Laurel began.</p>
<p>“We’ll come,” Sara said, earning a squawk of protest from Laurel. “You need a break, Laurel. Joanna told me that you’re getting swamped and made her Deputy Director. You need at least a few days’ break without working to relax before you crack.”</p>
<p>“Joanna, you traitor!” Laurel hissed.</p>
<p>“She’s just worried about you, Laurel,” Sara said. “We all know you’re dedicated to your work, but there’s a difference between working hard and overextending yourself. What you’re doing is the latter.”</p>
<p>“When would we leave?” Laurel said finally.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking Tuesday morning,” Oliver said. “That’d give Naomi another day to dig up anything else on the Aquaman.”</p>
<p>“The Aquaman?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Barry Allen set me onto him,” Oliver said. “He strongly believes in the impossible. This Aquaman is said to have defended swimmers from sharks, taken down whalers, and he can supposedly communicate with sea life, which is probably where the whole ‘driving back sharks’ thing comes in.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like an urban legend, Ollie,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“It probably is, but I have to investigate every possibility,” Oliver said. “Besides, <em>Batman</em> is an urban legend and I’ve met him. The League of Assassins is an urban legend, a whisper in the Middle East, but we know they’re real. But we’ll see if Aquaman is like that or if he really is just an urban myth. Regardless, I don’t see us being gone more than a few days.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be ready, Ollie,” Sara said, and Oliver could practically hear the smirk in her voice. “I’ll make sure Laurel doesn’t smuggle any files to work on into her luggage.”</p>
<p>“Sara!” Laurel cried in dismay.</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>vacation</em>, Laurel,” Sara said. “You are <em>taking a break</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’re very bossy for being the younger sister,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“I learned from the best,” Sara teased. “Come on, we should decide what clothes we’re taking. Bye, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, bye, Ollie,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Bye, Sara, Laurel,” Oliver chuckled and hung up. “The Lance sisters are in.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Tommy said cheerfully. “So, what’s so funny about that?”</p>
<p>“Sara volunteered for them to come and she’s making sure Laurel doesn’t smuggle any files from work into her luggage,” Oliver said dryly.</p>
<p>Tommy snorted, imagining the reaction of Laurel, being the workaholic that she was, to having no access to her work for a few days. “We’re gonna have to find plenty to do then to keep Laurel from going crazy.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Oliver said easily. “I mean, worst case scenario, Aquaman is real and we have to do the tourist thing in the middle of winter while he decides. Really, how bad could a few days in a seaside community be? What?” Tommy was staring at him, horrified.</p>
<p>“Oliver, don’t you know it’s not wise to tempt Murphy?” Tommy moaned. “Now, if something happens, it’s your fault…”</p>
<p>“Don’t be a drama queen,” Oliver said with a roll of his eyes. “Nothing is gonna happen.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara were at a bar with Lois Lane, Joanna de la Vega, and Susan Williams, having a girl’s night out. Laurel was giving Joanna the evil eye. “What?” Joanna asked defensively.</p>
<p>“You told Sara why I made you Deputy Director,” Laurel huffed after a few moments. “I told you that you weren’t allowed to tell her that. Ever.”</p>
<p>“Laurel, you’re a workaholic who needs a break every now and then, and the only people who are likely to break through to you when you ignore me are your boyfriend and your sister,” Joanna said. “Considering that Oliver is C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated by day and Starling City’s guardian archer by night, he classifies as being as much of a workaholic as you are. That left your sister. I regret nothing.”</p>
<p>“You will,” Laurel said. “Sara’s volunteered for me to go on vacation.” Joanna snorted at the disgruntled expression on Laurel’s face while Susan and Lois exchanged amused glances, having both come to know Laurel was a workaholic who was addicted to her paperwork. “Ollie’s going out of town for a few days and invited us along as a way of getting out of the city. Sara agreed for both of us.” Laurel’s expression became even more disgruntled. “And she’s not letting me bring along any case files.”</p>
<p>“Good work,” Joanna praised Sara, who grinned and raised her drink in salute. “So, what is this vacation, anyways?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ollie’s looking into a rumor out of a place called Amnesty Bay,” Sara said idly. “There’s someone there with a <em>connection</em> to the ocean that causes strange things to happen. Oliver wants to see if this ‘Aquaman’ is real or just an urban legend.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s actually a working vacation for Oliver but a complete vacation for the two of you,” Joanna said.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Sara said, popping the ‘P’ cheerfully. Laurel smiled at Sara once more putting on the face of who she had been five years ago, before the <em>Gambit</em>. Sara was getting back to her old self, albeit a little world-wearier and still sometimes struggling with her self-confidence in social areas because of her past as an assassin, which was why Laurel insisted that Sara come with her, Joanna, and Susan to get drinks every so often. They had invited Lois tonight on a whim. “I figure we can always do something like go on a fishing trip or something to pass the time if need be. Unless this Aquaman is real and he hates people fishing…”</p>
<p>Lois and Susan, meanwhile, had exchanged glances with one another, a look of professional rivals, before turning back to the conversation, both deciding to talk to Perry and Carl, respectively, about Oliver Queen heading out of town on a potential recruiting mission for the Justice League and the potential story that could spring from this. They both also decided they would look into this Amnesty Bay and ‘the Aquaman’ once they had a chance.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was on his way to work the next morning in the back of the Bentley when he remembered there was one other person he wanted to bring along to Amnesty Bay, and that he should probably inform President Trumbull of where he was going, just in case there was trouble. Oliver pulled out The Phone first, deciding to get that one out of the way. He used the only contact in The Phone and put it to his ear. “Mr. Queen, something to report?” Trumbull asked as he picked up.</p>
<p>“I’m calling to inform you that I’ve picked up a rumor of sorts that I’m going to investigate which could lead to a new recruit for the Justice League, Mr. President,” Oliver said. “There’s rumors of a person known as ‘the Aquaman’ in Amnesty Bay, Maine. I’ll be flying out tomorrow to start investigating. I felt you should be kept updated on my search for potential recruits.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for informing me, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said. “Are you expecting trouble in Amnesty Bay, enough that you might need back-up?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, Mr. President, but then, it pays to be careful,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“In that case, I will have the D.E.O. on standby,” Trumbull said. “I am thinking of expanding their purview to include <em>all</em> extraordinary situations, not just dealings with alien life.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Oliver said with a nod. “I’ll keep you updated on the situation, Mr. President.”</p>
<p>“Very good, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said. The two hung up, and Oliver pulled out his regular phone, selected Clark’s number, and held it up to his ear.</p>
<p>“Hello, Oliver,” Clark said as he picked up. “I hope Lois isn’t driving you to distraction.”</p>
<p>“She’s certainly <em>enthusiastic</em> about this project,” Oliver said. “But that’s not why I’m calling. I’m heading out to Amnesty Bay tomorrow on a potential recruiting mission for the Justice League. There’s rumors of someone in Amnesty Bay who can communicate with sea life and command the ocean. They call this person ‘the Aquaman’ online. Hal’s already coming along as the pilot, and I was hoping you would come along so we can present a united front to Aquaman, show him that the Justice League is for all who are dedicated to justice and protecting the planet, regardless of their origin.”</p>
<p>“I can see the need for that,” Clark said. “How long do you expect to be gone?”</p>
<p>“I don’t expect it to take more than a few days,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I can do that,” Clark said. “I’ll fly out to Starling tonight and stay with Lois at the hotel. She’s going to want to know why I’m there. You might end up with some extra company if she thinks there’s a story here.”</p>
<p>“I’ve already mentioned Amnesty Bay around her, so if she hasn’t looked into it herself, I’d be shocked,” Oliver said. “I’m half-expecting her to be in the hangar when we leave.” Clark chuckled at that. “What about Kara?”</p>
<p>“I can leave her here with Mom,” Clark said brightly. “Mom’s doting on her. She’s content to treat Kara like a granddaughter, including filling her full of sugar.” Oliver chuckled at that. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow, Clark,” Oliver said. He hung up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered Russo’s around lunchtime and was instantly met by Vincenzo Russo, the proprietor. “Mr. Queen, I didn’t expect you today,” Russo said. “I’ll clear a table for you.”</p>
<p>“I can wait,” Oliver said with a smile. “But I’m also here on business. I have a proposition for you.” Russo raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “I’m doing this with all of the restaurants I have part-ownership in now. You see, we’re building a corporate cafeteria, or a food court as they call it at malls, in the lower levels of Steele Inc., and there’ll be several stalls for restaurants. I wanted to know if you would like a stall for your business in the corporate cafeteria?”</p>
<p>“Truly?” Russo said in surprise. “That is very generous, Mr. Queen, and it will allow us to expand our operations. I accept, and I’ll make sure to have some of my best staff work there to provide your employees with the best service.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said with a smile. “So, what’s the special today?”</p>
<p>“Our special combo plate includes spaghetti with half meaty marinara sauce, half alfredo sauce, and two breadsticks with parmesan baked into them,” Russo said.</p>
<p>“Well, that sounds delicious,” Oliver said. “I look forward to it.” He settled down to wait for the next available table while Russo went off to tell his daughter the good news about their business being expanded. Oliver, meanwhile, mused over the possibility of adding a meal plan option to future employee contracts which would allow them to get a certain number of free meals from the stalls in the corporate cafeteria in exchange for a small reduction in pay to reimburse those restaurants. He knew some companies did such things with their own regular cafeterias, so why couldn’t he do it with this one? He also had to note that if Russo’s enthusiasm at the idea of having a stall in the corporate cafeteria was any indication, and it indeed was a ‘yes’ all across the board in the restaurants Queen Consolidated now had part-ownership in, then that would continue to raise the employment rate in the city since each restaurant would be hiring more staff for their locations.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen?” He looked up to see Evangeline Russo standing nearby. “Your table is ready. Follow me.” Oliver stood and followed the young woman, musing that he hadn’t actually been to Russo’s since his date with Helena in the last timeline.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I hope Dig and Carly both seemed in-character here. Dig is obviously resigned to the interviews, but Carly is pretty much a blank slate as far as characterization goes since she hardly appeared in Season 1 of “Arrow” and then vanished, along with A.J., afterward.</p>
<p>*2* *laughs uproariously as he considers how Oliver will come to regret his blasé attitude* Tommy is *so* going to go, “I told you so…”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen sat in the back of the Bentley early Tuesday morning as it headed for the airport, Laurel Lance at his side, looking fairly awake since she had had her coffee. Oliver had picked up Laurel and her luggage (and privately wondered if she had snuck a file into her luggage while Sara was gone) since Sara had had to leave early, taking Laurel’s car, to get Tommy and Hal. Tommy would have to be snuck into the hangar because there was still rage at all things Merlyn and he would be the most visible target now that Thea was in rehab. As they drove, Oliver thought back on yesterday. After having lunch at Russo’s, he had visited all of the other restaurants he was part-owner in and gotten them to agree to have a stall. Since that had left three stalls empty, Oliver had reached out to big chains. Specifically, the International House of Pancakes to provide a breakfast option for those who came into work early enough to need it, Big Belly Burger, and Panda Express.</p>
<p>After he had gotten commitments from all of them and promised to have the paperwork sent to them to sign, he had had a meeting with Mayor Altman and the City Council, addressing the issue of reopening the subway and connecting the city again. Oliver had made his pitch, focusing on how the city used to be connected, sharing Kazumi’s story of how she had gotten to work at Queen Consolidated and later Kord Industries only because of the subway, and urging the Mayor and City Council to reopen the subway, offering for Queen Consolidated to make a donation to kickstart the effort. The mayor and city council would discuss the issue and hopefully have an answer when Oliver returned from Amnesty Bay in a few days.</p>
<p>Oliver had also spoken with Commissioner Pike, informing him that he and his entire team would be out of town for a few days and that he should probably make sure the criminals didn’t get too rowdy. He had also told Pike why he had destroyed the Vertigo drug supply, namely that he didn’t trust certain elements of the S.C.P.D. not to sell it themselves or even find out what was in it so they could start producing it. Pike hadn’t been happy with Oliver’s obvious distrust of the S.C.P.D., but he had admitted that he was working on cleaning house. He had told Oliver he was planning on setting up a new Anti-Corruption Task Force which would weed out corruptive influences in the S.C.P.D., and that he was tapping Detective William Malone to do it. Oliver had praised Pike’s plans while noting sadly in his thoughts that Malone was the detective that Felicity had been dating in the future, the one Prometheus had tricked Oliver into killing, the only true innocent whose blood was on Oliver’s hands. Hopefully Detective Malone would have a bright future and a long, full career with the S.C.P.D. in this timeline.</p>
<p>As they pulled into the hangar at Starling International, Oliver peered out the window and frowned. “Well, this is a complication,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel asked, leaning forward and looking out the window. “What’s Susan doing here? And who’s that with her?”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll find out,” Oliver said with a sigh as Dig shut off the engine and gave him a flat look in the rearview mirror that said he was <em>not</em> happy about the preponderance of reporters in the hangar that looked to be planning to tag along. Oliver shrugged in response and got out, Laurel following, and approached the <em>Daily Planet</em> trio, Susan, and what Oliver assumed to be a cameraman from Channel 52 News. “Dare I ask how you all knew I was leaving?” Oliver asked archly, having to include Lois and Clark in that since, officially, Oliver hadn’t <em>asked</em> them to come along as a press contingent since he was having Clark come along to show a united front to Aquaman, if he existed, and Lois and Jimmy obviously would come along because where one of those three went, the other two followed. But officially, no press were supposed to be on this flight.</p>
<p>Lois seemed to be on top of things, knowing that Oliver couldn’t let on that she, Clark, and Jimmy were always coming, and said, “When we were out for drinks Sunday night, Laurel and Sara mentioned you were leaving town for a few days. I don’t know about Susan, but I called Perry that night and suggested I come along. He called Clark and sent him out so that we could tackle this as a team, as always.”</p>
<p>“And I called my producer, who insists we come along if you’re going to let the <em>Daily Planet</em> tag along,” Susan said. “You <em>are</em> a public figure now, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>Oliver, for his part, maintained the role he needed to play. “You <em>are</em> aware that this could just be a wild goose chase?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but my gut instinct tells me that this could be a <em>huge</em> story,” Susan said, “and frankly, the <em>Daily Planet</em> has gotten plenty of exclusives from you already. What harm could it do to have us along? Oh, and this is my cameraman, Kenny McCormick.” Kenny, who was wearing a red hooded jacket, waved. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver mused that technically, he couldn’t deny Susan and Kenny the right to come along since he <em>was</em> bringing Clark, Lois, and Jimmy. And his own gut instinct, along with Tommy’s claim he shouldn’t tempt Murphy, had made him pack not only his suit and a quiver of arrows, but also the exosuit. Better to have the exosuit and not need it instead of needing the exosuit to fight off walking, talking sharks and not have it because he had been so sure nothing would happen. “Alright, but I’m telling you, it might not be that big of a story,” he said.</p>
<p>“You mean like your life is boring and not newsworthy?” Lois snarked, and Oliver shot her an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re going, we might as well get onboard,” Oliver said. “Dig, can you…”</p>
<p>“I’ll handle getting all the luggage into the luggage compartment,” Diggle said dryly.</p>
<p>Oliver led the way onto the plane, where Sara and Tommy were already waiting, playing a game of chess. “We have more guests than I expected,” Oliver informed them before the press contingent, sans Jimmy and Clark, boarded. Tommy raised his eyebrows while Sara snickered at Oliver’s put-upon expression. Hal was in the cockpit, going through pre-flight checks.</p>
<p>The press contingent, for their part, were surprised to see Tommy, with Susan and Kenny frowning slightly at the sight of the bearded Starling Pariah, as the tabloids had nicknamed him ever since he vanished from the social scene. Oliver cleared his throat and gave Susan and Kenny a pointed look, and they held up their hands in a gesture of surrender, giving Tommy a nod before taking their own seats. Oliver sat down beside Tommy and Laurel beside Sara. The press contingent sat down in their own seats. About ten minutes later, Dig boarded the plane with Clark and Jimmy, who had stayed outside to help him pack up the luggage compartment. Diggle and Jimmy took a final set of seats while Clark sat beside Lois. Oliver got up and went to the cockpit, knocking on it. “We’re all set back here, Hal, but we got some extra passengers,” he said.</p>
<p>“I saw,” Hal said dryly. “I found the closest private airfield to Amnesty Bay that also has a car rental service, but it’s about fifty miles away from there.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Oliver said. “I didn’t expect to do any searching today, anyways. Tomorrow’s when the real investigative work begins.” Oliver retreated from cockpit, leaving Hal to his work, and returned to his seat. “We’ll be taking off soon,” he said.</p>
<p>Lois leaned forward, locking eyes with Susan. “Susan, I was wondering if you could do me a professional favor,” she said.</p>
<p>“What kind of favor?” Susan asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Well, you were the one covering Oliver’s exploits for Channel 52 and he actively saved you from those dirty cops,” Lois said. “I was hoping we could have a short interview about that for the book I’m writing. It’s a biography of Oliver’s time away and his first three months as Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>Susan stared at Lois for a moment, then said, “I’ll think about it.” Lois nodded, accepting that, and leaned back, turning to talk to Clark about what to do about their expenses for this trip.</p>
<p>Oliver, overhearing this, said, “Don’t worry about the expenses for the hotel, Lois. I can cover it for all of us. If I’m gonna be dragging you all across the country, I can at least make sure you don’t have to worry about collecting receipts so your bosses will reimburse you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Oliver, but you don’t have to do that,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but I’m going to,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother arguing, Lois,” Laurel advised. “When Ollie decides to do something like this, he does it, and no one can make him do otherwise.” Oliver raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend questioningly. “Don’t give me that look, Oliver Queen. You know <em>exactly</em> what I’m talking about.” Oliver chuckled, acknowledging that with a nod.</p>
<p>“Alright, folks, we’re cleared for take-off,” Hal said over the intercom. “You know the drill. No tray tables down, seats locked in upright positions, and seatbelts fastened while we begin our ascent.” There was a rumble as the plane’s engines activated, and the Queen Consolidated Gulfstream began moving out of the hangar and onto the runway. Oliver closed his eyes and settled in to get a few more hours of sleep, Laurel doing the same across from him. Tommy and Sara looked at each other and shrugged before doing the same, as did Diggle. This quickly became a pattern all across the board, because it <em>was</em> just after six a.m. and most of them had been up for at least an hour if not longer.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Three hours later, Oliver and the other passengers had awakened and were engaging in various activities. Tommy and Sara were continuing to play chess. Diggle was reading a book on a tablet. Jimmy and Clark were talking quietly. Susan and Kenny were discussing something in hushed tones. Laurel had, not surprisingly, managed to smuggle a file onto the plane and was going over it, to Sara’s annoyance. Oliver was meditating, but that ended when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found Lois standing beside him, looking at not only him, but his girlfriend and two friends. “I was hoping since we have some time that I could do a group interview with you all,” Lois said. “It’ll kill some time and the less time I have to spend coming to Starling, the better is something we all probably agree on.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why we can’t do that,” Oliver said, looking at Laurel, then Tommy and Sara, who shrugged. “Looks like that’s the general consensus.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good,” Lois said cheerfully, producing one of her handy recording devices from her purse. Oliver was sure her purse had more than one of those things in there. She crouched down and took a seat on the floor, activating the recorder. “Group Interview Session with Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, and Tommy Swann, January 2013. Alright. I have kind of touched base on this before, but we never really came right out and addressed it. How is it that two girls from a working-class family, whose parents were a newly-minted college professor and a beat cop, ended up attending the premier private school in Starling City, where they befriended the scions of the city’s two wealthiest families?”</p>
<p>Laurel leaned forward. “Well, Lois, the truth is, our mother is one of the Drakes of Gotham City. Not the main line, mind, one of the cadet branches. I think the main line only has one son right now, a boy. Tim, I think his name is. But she did have a hefty trust fund, and she inherited her parents’ estate when they passed. As such, she was able to make sure Sara and I had the same kind of quality education that she had. That’s not to say we were <em>accepted</em> at Berlanti Prep. Regardless of our mother’s wealth, she was ‘new money’ to Starling and worked as a college professor while our father was a beat cop, though he quickly became a detective. Our classmates, on the other hand, were the sons and daughters of billionaire C.E.O.s, hedge fund managers, finance gurus, and even a mob boss and his capos. Not exactly the kind of people who would give us the time of day, normally. But that didn’t stop a certain outgoing boy from talking to me, and from there, a friendship formed.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“It was the first day of school in August 1993,” Oliver said. “I had seen the same faces year after year, and all of the sudden, there was this new face, this girl reading a book with a serious expression on her face. So, I went up to her and introduced myself. After she told me her name, I boasted about the fact that my Dad was one of the city’s biggest employers and how I was going to be better than he was someday. And this girl just told me she didn’t want to know about my Dad and I needed to stop trying to act like an adult. She told me she wanted to know about me, and that left me flummoxed a bit. I had never met anyone who wasn’t impressed with the fact that Dad was one of the city’s biggest employers. I mean, nowadays I can look back and see all those kids only <em>acted</em> impressed because I was <em>Oliver Queen</em>, but back then I didn’t know that sort of thing. Laurel and I got to talking, and I introduced her to Tommy at lunch, and the three of us bonded. Sara came along a little later, and the four of us pretty much grew up together from that point on.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve had some crazy times,” Sara said with a small smile. “All of those house parties at Merlyn Manor that Malcolm threw a bitch fit over, having weekend-long study sessions when we were all cramming for end of year exams at Berlanti Prep, entertaining and babysitting Thea as she grew up… You know, it’s hard to think back on what a happy child she was and then be reminded of where she is now and why she’s there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said with a sigh. “But we all did the best we could, Sara. We gave her chance after chance to grow up, but after five years of being allowed to get away with murder by Mom and Malcolm, she was too far gone. With any luck, she’ll come out of rehab a little wiser and more willing to work with us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hopefully,” Laurel said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“So, you blame your mother and Malcolm for what Thea’s become?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“We do,” Oliver said with a nod, knowing that since he had already discussed Thea with Lois that this was a topic that would be a part of the book. “Mom was an enabler, plain and simple. She let <em>both</em> Thea and I get away with way too much, paying off the police, shop owners, club owners, etc. for our excesses. I would’ve thought that losing me at sea would’ve made her crack down on Thea so she didn’t go down the same road, but nope. She did the same thing. Worse, in fact, because there were a couple of times that she <em>did</em> let the police charge me for stuff. There was a D.U.I., stealing a taxi, punching a paparazzi, and peeing on Quentin Lance while I was drunk. I had to pay a price for all of those, though still lesser than what anyone else would have had to pay. But Thea? Mom did nothing, buying off shop owners that Thea and her friends stole outfits from, paying off the cops to ignore what Thea was doing, all of it. And then Malcolm took custody and he basically let Thea get away with whatever she wanted.”</p>
<p>“That’s for sure,” Tommy said with a disgruntled expression. “I had to stop her from destroying Laurel’s tablet when she read your article with Oliver after he was pardoned, and I found out later that she had made a habit out of destroying tablets when she read something that she didn’t like. I told her she couldn’t do that, that Laurel wasn’t like us, she isn’t able to buy a new tablet if Thea were to break it. According to Ollie, she’s broken a few more tablets since he became her guardian, usually when she read something that praised Oliver for his heroics or painted her as out of touch with reality. She’s bought a new one every time, but according to Oliver, she’s expressed no guilt in doing what she’s done, and what she did that day she had her meltdown, well, you could tell she was just <em>relishing</em> the chance to disparage Emiko and get even with Oliver by doing so.”</p>
<p>“So, as a whole, how would you rate the parenting of all of your parents?” Lois asked. “I only ask because Laurel and Sara made some comments at Thanksgiving that had me wondering.”</p>
<p>Oliver, Tommy, Laurel, and Sara all looked at one another. Sara shrugged, Laurel and Tommy had resigned expressions on their faces, and Oliver was pensive. Finally, Tommy spoke. “I’d say my Mom was the best parent,” Tommy said. “She was always there, always had something kind to say. She was a true philanthropist, kind of like Ollie is now, and she <em>cared</em> about people, cared about their emotional wellbeing and their health, because she was a doctor. Honestly, if Laurel had become a doctor and had access to the Drake wealth, she would basically be like my Mom was.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tommy,” Laurel said, blushing. Tommy just shrugged, because as far as he was concerned, he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would agree that Aunt Rebecca was the best parent out of all of them,” Oliver said. “Though I would add a caveat that Walter might’ve been included in that. I didn’t know him very long, and as a stepfather even less, but Thea seemed to respond well to him, and his death is one of the things that really broke her. It was after she lost Walter that she really started to buy into Malcolm’s bullshit. I think if Walter had lived, he could’ve provided a counter to Malcolm, because Thea responded to him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Walter was a good guy,” Tommy said soberly. “Which of course was all the reason Malcolm needed to kill him. Bastard.”</p>
<p>“Next up?” Lois asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“I would say Dad and the Queens,” Laurel said after a moment. “I know you’ve met him at his worst, Lois, so I can understand it might be hard to believe, but Dad <em>does</em> genuinely love Sara and me. But he has a very narrow worldview and doesn’t easily accept anything that doesn’t fit that worldview. He also has a tendency to wallow in self-pity, and his alcoholism makes it even worse. When he’s drinking, he is very cruel and bitter. For the five years that we thought Sara was dead, Dad would introduce me as the ‘daughter who lived’ in a tone that said he wished that <em>I</em> was the one who was dead, and he would blame me for Sara’s death because I was the one who had befriended ‘that bastard Queen’. But before that, before the <em>Gambit</em>, he was a <em>good</em> Dad. Or at least, I had thought he was until recently. The stuff we talked about at Thanksgiving cropped up in a conversation between Sara and I and we had to recognize that while Mom and Dad punished me for just about anything, Sara could do no wrong, and I ended up being the one who had to parent Sara.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was a hard realization to make,” Sara said soberly. “I love my Dad, but he is everything Laurel says he is when he’s drinking. He had some pretty nasty things to say about me last time we actually spoke to one another. And no, I’m not repeating it here. It has to do with my past.” Lois nodded to show she accepted that, though she did look disappointed that she wouldn’t be getting any more information on that front.</p>
<p>“As for my parents,” Oliver said, “Dad was a philanderer who not only abandoned Emiko, but he also put a lot of burdens on my shoulders even before the <em>Gambit</em>, trying to mold me into a perfect copy of him, the perfect Heir Apparent to the Queen business empire. But I didn’t want to be another version of him. I had ideas for Queen Consolidated, like those I’m doing now, and I didn’t want to not do those because they could be ‘too costly’ or whatever other excuse he would come up with. We’re talking about a man who saw nothing wrong with stealing from the people he claimed he would treat as family when he shut down Queen Industrial. As for Mom… Not only did she let Thea and I get away with anything with minimal to no protests, she also had absolutely <em>no</em> empathy for people outside of our family and treated Emiko and Kazumi with cruelty even after Dad died. Combine that with what she did to her father through Morgan Edge, and I’d have to say there’s every chance that Mom was a sociopath.”</p>
<p>“So, I guess that means Mrs. Lance and Malcolm qualify as the worst?” Lois asked. “Malcolm is obvious, I suppose, but why Mrs. Lance?”</p>
<p>Sara and Laurel exchanged a look before turning back to Lois. Laurel was the one to answer. “Looking back, it’s easy to see that Mom didn’t enjoy family life. Yeah, she was there for us sometimes when we were younger and needed comfort, but not as often as a mother should be. She tended to spoil Sara while degrading me, always trying to force me to live up to impossible standards while allowing Sara to get away with just about anything.”</p>
<p>“Laurel’s really the one who raised me,” Sara chimed in. “She did her best to teach me right from wrong, and that’s something I didn’t really appreciate until I returned to Starling, and even then, it didn’t really hit home until she told me what Mom had been doing the past five years, which was when I found out she hadn’t told Laurel or Dad about her knowing I went on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. Laurel had to find out about it from me, and I was <em>pissed</em> that Mom hadn’t told the truth to them in five years. To be honest, I don’t think her devotion to finding me the past five years was because she loved me. It was so that she could absolve her guilt over letting me go on the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“I should add a caveat with Malcolm,” Tommy said reluctantly. “Before Mom died, before he left… he was exactly what a Dad should be. He was always there for me, always had a way to bring a smile to your face because he had this cool coin trick he would do at parties, like a magician. For Ollie, he was a fun uncle or even a second father, a true godfather.” Oliver nodded to show this was true. “But after Mom died… he just fell apart, and then, the night of her funeral, I woke up and he was rushing to leave. He had a cut with drying blood over his eye, and he told me he was going somewhere that he could learn to be strong, so that no one would ever be able to hurt us again. And that’s the last time I saw <em>Dad</em>… when he returned, he was Malcolm. He was cold, aloof, neglectful, ignoring me and only acknowledging me when he had to bail me out, and then only when Mr. and Mrs. Queen didn’t do it first. And we’ve already covered his ‘parenting’ of Thea.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s enough for now, Lois,” Oliver said pointedly, seeing the despondent expression on Tommy’s face. Lois had also noticed and nodded quickly turning off her recording device and heading to her seat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Several hours later, three rental cars pulled up in front of one of the motels in Amnesty Bay, one that had good ratings online. Jimmy, Lois, Clark, Kenny, and Susan were in one car while Dig, Oliver, and Tommy were in the second and Hal and the Lance sisters had taken the third. All three cars were packed full of luggage. The group got out of their cars and made their way towards the front office. “Remember, I’ll be handling the finances for this,” Oliver said. “I suggest we double up where possible. One of us is gonna be the odd man out.”</p>
<p>“Army and I can bunk down together,” Hal said, gesturing to himself and Diggle, who shrugged when Oliver looked at him in confirmation.</p>
<p>“Well, since you and Laurel are probably gonna be getting a room together, I can get a room with Susan, if she’s open to it,” Sara said, looking over at the reporter, who nodded.</p>
<p>“Clark and I are getting a room to ourselves,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Like always,” Jimmy chuckled. “Kenny and I can get a room together.”</p>
<p>“Guess that leaves me the odd man out,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Okay, so two couples’ rooms, a single, and three doubles,” Oliver said. “You guys start getting the luggage out while I take care of getting our rooms.” Oliver entered the motel, finding the proprietor, an austere-looking blonde woman, straightening up as she saw she had a customer. He knew the instant she recognized him, because her eyes widened. “Hello,” Oliver said. “I’d like to rent a number of rooms. Specifically, two rooms that a couple can share the bed on, a single, and three doubles, if you have them.”</p>
<p>“We-We can do that,” the woman said with a nod, stammering slightly. Even out here in Amnesty Bay, Oliver Queen was a known quantity and having a man like that stay at her motel was going to boost her own profile. “How long will you be staying?”</p>
<p>“For now, let’s say a couple of days, and we can add more days as needed,” Oliver said, taking out his credit card. The proprietor nodded and rang up the rooms, Oliver handing over his credit card. Once the charge had cleared, the woman handed the keycards over to Oliver, telling him which rooms were for the couples and which was the single. “Thank you,” Oliver said, taking the keycards and heading out to the large group. “Alright, rooms 102 and 106 are couples’ rooms, Room 104 is a single, and rooms 105, 109, and 110 are the doubles.” He handed the keycards out, and the group made their way to their rooms. He and Laurel entered their room to find a nice Queen size mattress and a decent television along with a small kitchenette and bathroom. “Well, this is nice.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Laurel agreed as they set their suitcases down. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask… what’s in the trunk that you brought with us?”</p>
<p>“The exosuit,” Oliver said, and Laurel’s eyes widened. “I don’t think I’ll <em>need</em> it, but I had this sudden vision after Tommy told me not to tempt Murphy of walking, talking sharks wreaking havoc.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I know that we have aliens and such now, but really? Walking, talking sharks?” Laurel asked. Oliver shrugged. “So, what do we do for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I think we’ll all just order in,” Oliver said with a shrug. “I’m sure there’s some takeout places in Amnesty Bay. It <em>is</em> a tourist destination, after all.” Laurel nodded slowly. “We’ll go to one of the local diners for breakfast. I looked it up on our way here. Has the very unimaginative name of Triton’s Diner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>And that’s a wrap on Episode 2.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This time I’m going even more into the Shout-Out with Kenny by having him wear a similar jacket to the Kenny of “South Park” fame.</p>
<p>*2* Yep, I’m having the Lance sisters be cousins of one kind or another to Tim Drake, the future Robin.</p>
<p>*3* While this is mostly a reference to the 1990s cartoon “Street Sharks”, it is strangely prophetic, something people who’ve read “Age” will understand (which should be practically everyone).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go with the beginning of the Amnesty Bay arc! I hope everyone’s ready for a fun time. On another note, I have stalled out on this story for the time being, but I *did* manage to finish this episode before I stalled out. So, there won’t be any interruption in posting until the end of this episode. After I get the spark back, I will probably wait until I have the entirety of the next episode written before I begin posting again. There are eleven chapters in this episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, still suffering from jet lag, the small army of heroes, heroes-in-training, and affiliated press piled into their three rental cars and headed to Triton’s Diner, where they took up the circular booth in one corner, Oliver sitting in the very center as a waitress came up to them. “Alright, folks what’ll you be having?” the waitress asked professionally, even though inside she really wanted to call her friends and tell them Oliver fucking Queen was at the diner.</p>
<p>“Coffee all around, for one,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Laurel needs her two cups before she’s properly alive,” Tommy joked. Laurel glowered at him while Sara’s lips twitched and she put a calming hand on Laurel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“She’s not the only one,” Hal said dryly, eyeing Susan Williams, whose eyes narrowed into slits while Kenny made a ‘throat slash’ movement behind her with his finger. “Tough crowd…”</p>
<p>“What else?” the waitress asked, figuring the bearded guy and the guy in the bomber jacket were crazy for teasing two women who were obvious coffee addicts.</p>
<p>“I’ll have pancakes with raspberry syrup, hashbrowns, and sausage links on the side,” Oliver said after taking a look at the menu.</p>
<p>“Blueberry pancakes for me with sunnyside up eggs on the side,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Waffles and sausage links,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>“Ditto,” Hal said.</p>
<p>“Your German pancakes, some sausage links, and a couple of easy fried eggs,” Tommy said easily.</p>
<p>“German pancakes sound good to me,” Sara said. “Add some scrambled eggs and some bacon.”</p>
<p>“We’ll all take plain pancakes, hashbrowns, and a couple of fried eggs, hard yokes,” Clark said, gesturing to himself, Lois, and Jimmy.</p>
<p>“Waffles and hashbrowns,” Susan said shortly.</p>
<p>“I’ll have the same thing Mr. Queen’s having,” Kenny said, jerking his thumb at Oliver.</p>
<p>“Alright, we’ll get that out to you, and your coffee’s coming right up,” the waitress said, walking away to take the order to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan for today, boss?” Hal asked, looking at Oliver.</p>
<p>“Well, I figure since we have a surplus of investigative types, we all can work an angle,” Oliver said. “Hal, you’re the odd man out here, so you do what you want. If you want to stay back at the hotel, that’s fine. If you want to help out, you can decide where you start digging.”</p>
<p>“I can go to the local watering hole, see if I can get someone with loose lips talking,” Hal said with an easy shrug.</p>
<p>“Laurel and I can work with Susan and Kenny,” Sara said, volunteering her and her sister to keep the duo from Channel 52 occupied while the real investigations took place elsewhere.</p>
<p>“Lois and I thought we could head to the local shopping district, try and get a read on what locals and tourists think of the whole thing,” Clark said. “Jimmy’ll probably come with us.”</p>
<p>“I figure that Dig, Tommy, and I can head down to the docks, see about finding any witnesses,” Oliver said, but before they could discuss the matter further, a man and woman approached them. The woman was dressed a little like Felicity had in later years and had brown hair that fell in waves down onto her shoulders. The man beside her practically screamed military, on the other hand, and instantly set Oliver on edge. Whoever these two were, he didn’t think that they were tourists. “Yes, can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, my name is Diana Allers,” the woman said eagerly. “I’m a blogger by trade. This is my friend, John Shepard. Are you here about the Aquaman?” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver considered the woman carefully. “I am here with a few trusted associates investigating rumors of the Aquaman, yes, but at the moment I am considering him an urban myth,” Oliver said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Could we maybe help out?” Allers said while Shepard remained silent.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said flatly. “I already have enough of a press presence around me as it is, I don’t need an armchair journalist hanging about, too.” Oliver gave a dismissive wave of his hand, and Allers left in a huff with Shepard, who glowered briefly at Oliver before following Allers. Susan and Lois were both smirking, despite their jetlag.</p>
<p>“If Shepard’s a blogger, I’ll cook my jacket and eat it like bacon,” Hal said after a moment. “He’s private security, at the very least. Definitely ex-military.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is definitely something <em>off</em> about those two,” Oliver said as two waitresses came up to their table, two trays laden with coffee mugs balanced in their hands. After the waitresses had handed out cups of coffee, Oliver asked, “How long have those two been here?”</p>
<p>“Who, the blogger and the beefcake? They’ve been here a couple of months now, which makes them a little more tenacious than most of those types,” the waitress who had taken their orders said. “Usually, they pack up after a week of being stonewalled, in their minds. But those two? They keep digging, and they’re really starting to annoy everyone. Sorry they bugged you. They do that to everyone when they come in here. Arthur’s had to escort them out a couple of times when they got too pushy.” The waitress gestured to a blonde man with stubble sitting in a booth in the center of the diner, a breakfast plate in front of him. He was watching their table with open curiosity on his face. Oliver mused that it must be quite the sight for the locals, ‘the man who brought down the greatest conspiracy of the age’ leading a small army on an investigation into rumors of the Aquaman. “We’ll have your breakfast out soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Oliver said, and the waitresses walked away. Oliver rubbed his chin thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“What’s going through your head?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“The only people who would stick around for longer than the average blogger would be people who have <em>orders</em> to stick around,” Oliver said, not bothering to keep his voice low since the more eyes on Shepard and Allers, the better. “Shepard screams military and Allers tried to latch onto our investigation because I’m known to ‘get results’. I’d bet they’re part of an intelligence agency, maybe even the one I have history with. The Director likes to keep her eye on <em>interesting</em> people.” He noted the blonde man in the center of the diner was frowning thoughtfully, looking towards the door that Allers and Shepard had left through, but he wasn’t the only one. A couple of others who had overheard Oliver were also looking towards the door, frowning.</p>
<p>“Well, that complicates things,” Hal said after a moment.</p>
<p>“It does,” Oliver said before noting three waitresses approaching. “Looks like the food’s ready.” Everyone perked up at that.   </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, everyone had finished their breakfast and had at least two cups of coffee (three in the case of Laurel and Susan). “Alright, we all know what we’re doing,” Oliver said. “Susan, where do you plan to go?”</p>
<p>“I think we’ll stay here for now, try and get some answers from the locals,” Susan said. “But Mr. Jordan, you should probably get a taxi or have one of the others drop you off wherever you’re going. We’ll need that car more than you.”</p>
<p>“True,” Hal grunted. “Clark?”</p>
<p>“Lois, Jimmy, and I can drop you off,” Clark said as the group slipped out of the booth one at a time.</p>
<p>“Alright, first we pay up, then we split up,” Oliver said. “Tommy, you want to handle this one?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Tommy said cheerfully, and headed for the register.</p>
<p>“You’re already covering our motel rooms,” Susan objected.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother, these two have always been like this,” Sara said with a fond smile even as Tommy paid for the meal. “Come on, we can get started talking to people.” Sara and Laurel pulled Susan away, Kenny trailing behind, while the rest of the group left the diner.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver, Tommy, and Dig got out of their rental car down at the docks. “Alright, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna get stonewalled,” Oliver said, “but we talk to everyone we can to try and see if someone is willing to talk.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Diggle said, and the three of them set off down the first of three docks. They stopped and spoke to each fisherman who was still docked, many of whom were getting ready to cast off and head out into the ocean for a day of fishing (or retrieving traps in the case of crabbers). The three of them faced vagueness and what Oliver could see was faux-confusion as to what they were asking about, and by the time they were coming close to the end of the third and final dock, Oliver was beginning to feel frustrated. These people <em>knew</em> something, but because Oliver and his friends were outsiders, they were being stonewalled. That, or they were being set up for something, and Oliver didn’t know which was worse.</p>
<p>Finally, there was only one ship left, and Oliver dryly noted the vessel was called the <em>Orca</em>. <em>If the captain’s name is Quint or a great white shark shows up, I’m blaming fate for being a complete and utter bitch,</em> he thought to himself as the three of them came to a stop on wooden walkway running alongside the slip where the <em>Orca</em> was moored. An African American man built similarly to Dig with short dark hair and wearing a ballcap was sitting on the dock, sharpening a machete. “Can I help you somehow, stranger?” the man asked. “David Anderson.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“My name is Oliver Queen-” Oliver began.</p>
<p>“I know who you are, I was just being polite,” Anderson said. “I know what you’re doing here. We all do. You’re looking for Aquaman. You won’t find him the way you’re going about it; he likes his privacy. That cyber-woman and her hired muscle have been harassing us for weeks and he hasn’t shown his face to them. You being who you are might pique his interest, but it still won’t be enough for him to step out of the shadows to speak to you. No, you have to prove to him that you’re a friend to the ocean. I can help you with that.” Anderson’s eyes flickered to Tommy and Diggle. “But I’ll speak only to you.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Oliver said before turning to Dig and Tommy. “Stay here and keep an eye out. I’m sure I won’t be long.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be here, man,” Diggle said, and Tommy nodded.</p>
<p>Oliver boarded the <em>Orca</em> and followed Anderson down into the cabin of the ship. Anderson spread a map out on the table, and Oliver noted it was a coastal map of the waters around Amnesty Bay. “Here,” Anderson said, pointing to a point on the map. “There’s a group of whalers that have set up shop in a sea cavern. They trap young whales and herd them in there, where they butcher them. If you want to prove yourself, you’ll handle these whalers, shut them down, and rescue any whales they’ve captured. There’s about twenty of them.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll go get my gear from the motel,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“No gear,” Anderson said, shaking his head, and Oliver blinked. “The point of this test is to prove you will risk yourself for the sake of the oceans. We’ve all seen the news, seen what you’re capable of with your gear. That’s not a risk. No, if you’re going to prove yourself this way, you have to do it without your gear, without your arms and armor.”</p>
<p>Oliver considered this for a moment, then said, “Alright. I’ll play along. Let me tell my friends to tell the others what’s going on and we can go.” Anderson nodded shortly and the two returned to the deck. Oliver walked to within speaking distance of Tommy and Dig. “I’m going with Captain Anderson here to ‘prove myself’ to Aquaman,” Oliver said. “It sounds like it’s a solo mission, so please tell the others not to hire ships to follow us or anything.”</p>
<p>“What kind of solo mission are we talking about?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“I have to prove I’m a friend to the ocean by taking on some whalers,” Oliver said. “Nothing big. Just make sure the others don’t interfere and tell them not to worry. Especially Laurel.” Oliver smiled. “Tell her I’m gonna be fine.”</p>
<p>“She’s still gonna worry, Ollie,” Tommy said. “It’s Laurel.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said with a sigh. “But again, tell the others not to follow. I get the feeling this is a situation where if I get help, it means I <em>don’t</em> prove myself in the way I need to.” Tommy and Diggle nodded, assuming Oliver was speaking of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of their group. Oliver mused over the fact that neither Tommy or Dig knew as of yet that Clark was Superman.</p>
<p>“Cast off those lines, Mr. Queen,” Anderson said from where he was getting ready to pull the <em>Orca</em> out of the slip. Oliver undid the knots mooring the <em>Orca</em> to the slip, and the engine for the boat turned over, the <em>Orca</em> pulling smoothly out of her slip as Diggle and Tommy headed back up the docks. Oliver stood on the deck, watching as Amnesty Bay grew smaller, and mused over the fact that he was heading away from a sleepy seaside community that thrived on tourism during the summer on a ship called the <em>Orca</em>.</p>
<p>“Here’s to hoping we don’t run into any great white sharks,” Oliver called up to Anderson, who gave a laugh that sounded just a little ominous to Oliver.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>John Diggle and Tommy Merlyn returned to the diner, as agreed upon, just as the lunch hour was beginning and noted the other two rental cars were already in place. They entered the diner and found their party all seated in the same booth as this morning. “Where’s Ollie?” Laurel asked as they slipped into place.</p>
<p>“He’s fine,” Tommy assured her. “He’s gone off with a local to ‘prove himself’ or something like that. Something about a bunch of whalers.” Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy noticed the man named Arthur from this morning stand and leave the diner but paid it no mind, figuring the guy had finished his lunch. “He said to tell you all not to try and follow. He’s pretty sure if he were to get any help, that he wouldn’t be ‘proving’ himself. I’m more worried that he’s doing it without his gear.”</p>
<p>“Probably got told he’s not proving himself without any risk,” Diggle said. “He’ll be back, and with any luck, he’ll have an answer as to whether this Aquaman is the real thing or an urban legend and that fisherman is just using him to take out the whalers. I guess we’ll find out when Oliver gets back.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Drop anchor,” Anderson called to Oliver, who obliged as Anderson cut the engine and climbed down, spyglass in hand. Anderson extended the spyglass and looked towards the cliffs that were about a quarter of a mile away. “Alright, there’s one lookout, and he looks like he’s sleeping on the job,” Anderson said. “You’ll need to swim there. If we get any closer, the engine will wake him.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Oliver said, and began to disrobe, stripping down until he was just in his jeans, even stripping off his socks. Oliver set his pile of clothes in the cabin to keep warm, then returned to the deck. “Alright, I’ll deal with these guys.” Oliver dived into the water, barely registering the coldness since it wasn’t nearly as bad as the water had been around Lian Yu when he had swum out to the wreck of the <em>Amazo</em> to retrieve the satellite photos Ivo had had of Lian Yu. Oliver focused on his breathing and swimming forward one stroke at a time. A couple of times he thought he saw a fin break the surface of the water, but whenever he looked again, he saw nothing, and decided he had to have been imagining things. If there was a shark out here, it wouldn’t be trying to hide from him. It’d just come right up and take a bite out of him. <em>Fate is a bitch, Oliver, but she’s not </em>that<em> much of a bitch,</em> Oliver told himself. He only half-believed his own words.</p>
<p>Oliver reached the entrance to the sea cavern. There was a ledge leading into the cavern, and he had spotted the man at the top. Oliver climbed up to the ledge, rolling onto the top of it, and then crouched low, approaching the man standing guard from behind. Oliver caught the man in a chokehold, the reaction to which was instantaneous. The man awoke and writhed in Oliver’s grip, hands clawing at Oliver’s forearm, the man’s uncut fingernails leaving half-moon cuts in the flesh where blood pooled but did not fall. After a few moments of struggle, the man succumbed to the chokehold, his weapon dropping off of his lap and falling into the ocean. Oliver released the man, and then turned and began creeping further into the sea cavern, from which a mournful whale song was emitting. The sound made a lump form in Oliver’s throat.</p>
<p>Oliver crept down the passageway, stopping briefly to look out over the main chamber of the sea cavern. There were two whaling ships moored in the main chain, a net stretched between them and acting as a ‘gate’, keeping two young whales penned in. A third young whale was already on dry land, gutted and being processed. Most of the men were at work on the carcass of the young whale, while one man was closer to where Oliver was, cutting whale meat into sizable chunks. Oliver crept down the passageway, but his foot jarred a rock loose, and the sound drew the man’s attention, with Oliver having nowhere to hide. With his exposure, Oliver broke into action, rushing forward and delivering a vicious right hook to the man’s jaw, spinning him around, and then Oliver kicked him in the small of the back, sending him into the water. The man floundered underwater for a moment, seemingly panicked, and then he broke the surface. “Fuck! God, fuck, no!” Whatever else he might’ve said was cut off as a <em>massive</em> great white shark broke the surface of the water and clamped its jaws down on him before dragging him back beneath the water.</p>
<p><em>Fate is </em>such<em> a bitch,</em> Oliver thought to himself even as men shouted and rushed forward, some carrying machetes, and Oliver snatched up the butcher’s ax that the man had been using to cut the whale meat up as the men approached, casting wary eyes at fin that occasionally surfaced as Bruce, as Oliver had dubbed the shark in his head, lazily swam in the water, waiting for the next unfortunate soul to fall in. “Y-You’re Oliver Queen,” one man stuttered as he looked at Oliver. “What are <em>you</em> doing here?” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Shutting down a bunch of whalers,” Oliver said coldly, adjusting his grip on the butcher’s ax. “Aquaman doesn’t approve of your little business, and now that I’ve seen you at work, neither do I.”</p>
<p>“We’re just tryin’ to make a living,” one man blustered.</p>
<p>“Then get a job on a fishing trawler, at the supermarket, hell, even at a gas station,” Oliver said. “Whaling is illegal in this part of the world.” He tilted his head from side-to-side, cracking his neckbones. “Now, we can do this the easy way, where you get on your ships, pull up that net, and let those young whales go before turning yourselves over to the authorities in Amnesty Bay, or we can do this the hard way, where it’s a matter of chance as to who you end up dealing with, me or Bruce there.” Oliver jerked his thumb at the great white, which had surfaced again and was eyeing them as it passed by. “So, which will it be boys? The smart way, or the dumb painful way?”</p>
<p>In response, one of the men lunged forward, armed with a machete. Oliver, deflected his attack with the butcher’s ax, disarmed him of the machete, and then proceeded to use that machete to deliver quick attacks that left the man collapsing to his knees. “W-What did you do to me?” the man groaned.</p>
<p>“I’ve just cut all of your tendons,” Oliver said. “You won’t be moving around for quite a while.” Oliver cast the butcher’s block aside, keeping the machete and turning to face the whalers. “Okay, boys, let’s get to this.” Oliver surged forward, delivering a spiral kick to the jaw of one man that sent him stumbling over the edge into the water, where Bruce dealt with him. Oliver cut one man across the chest with the machete, earning a gasp of pain, then cut the leg tendons of another man after ducking under his wild swing.</p>
<p>Then one of the men got in a lucky hit, a hard kick to Oliver’s side, and pain lanced up Oliver’s side as his ribs cracked from the attack. Another man bull-rushed him, shoving him forward, and the next thing Oliver knew, he was underwater, and he could see Bruce approaching him, his massive jaws gaping open. <em>So, this is how it ends,</em> Oliver couldn’t help but think, before Bruce dived, likely planning to come up from below and swallow Oliver whole. But then Oliver felt Bruce come up underneath him alright, but instead of biting down on Oliver, Bruce’s head came up under his feet and caught him. Oliver grimaced as Bruce’s rough skin rubbed against his bare feet, but he stayed steady on the great white’s head as Bruce broke the surface and swam close to the landing, where Oliver jumped off of him and landed on the rocky surface of the cavern floor, to the gaping amazement of the whalers, who had thought he was going to get eaten like their friends had. “Alright,” Oliver said into the silence. “You tried to feed me to a fucking shark. Now I’m pissed.”</p>
<p>Oliver broke into action, drawing on his training from Ra’s and adapting it to be used with a machete. Oliver focused primarily on cutting tendons, though sometimes he only cut one, that of an arm wielding another machete or something of the like, but for those who kept coming at him, he cut their leg and arm tendons, paralyzing them for all intents and purposes. They would heal, but they wouldn’t be able to run from the authorities. Finally, all of the men were left moaning, and Oliver tossed the bloodied machete aside. Two more men had fallen into the water, where Bruce had ripped them to shreds. “Alright,” Oliver said. “After I free your prisoners, I’ll get back to my boat and call the local authorities. They’ll come to take you to the hospital and charge you for whaling. Next time, do something legitimate.”</p>
<p>“Easy for you to say,” one man snarled. “Sitting about in that lofty tower of yours, looking down on everyone. You’ve never had to work for anything a day in your life.”</p>
<p>“Wrong,” Oliver said. “For five years, I had to work for every day of survival against the worst of humanity. Which is why, even if I find what you’re doing disgusting, I’m not going to those extremes. At the end of the day, you’re just a bunch of men who made a very dumb decision and you’ve paid the price for it. I don’t need to go any further.” Oliver boarded the closest ship and cut the rope holding the net up. It fell to the side, and the whales gave a joyful note before surging forward, following Bruce, who had turned to guide them out of the cavern. If Oliver hadn’t already had his suspicions, that would’ve cinched it. Aquaman had sent Bruce to keep an eye on him and help him, and he was either going to be waiting for Oliver back on the <em>Orca</em> (if he wasn’t David Anderson himself) or he would approach Oliver soon after their return to Amnesty Bay. Whatever happened, one thing was for sure: it was time to head back so he could call this in to the local authorities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* As before, this is a shout-out to “Mass Effect”, with John Shepard being the default male player character and Diana Allers being a potential press contact (and casual love interest) in the third game.</p>
<p>*2* The ship name is an obvious shout-out to “Jaws” while David Anderson is the name of Shepard’s military mentor in “Mass Effect”.</p>
<p>*3* “Bruce”, of course, is the name that the crew gave to the animatronic shark on “Jaws”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Aquaman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance was worried. It was almost two p.m., and Oliver had left with a local around eleven to ‘prove himself’. They hadn’t heard from him since. She was pacing up and down her motel room floor, Sara sitting on the bed and watching her. “What if he needed his gear and he’s hurt bad?” Laurel fretted.</p>
<p>“Ollie’s gonna be fine, Laurel,” Sara soothed. “He’s been trained by Talia al Ghul and he defeated both Malcolm Merlyn and Ra’s al Ghul without any trouble. A bunch of whalers aren’t going to give him any.” Sara sighed, standing and pulling her sister into a hug. Laurel hugged her back. “I wish we could’ve recorded Oliver’s fight with Ra’s so you could see it, so you would know that you don’t need to worry about Ollie so much. He can take care of himself. Remember, he took down Malcolm without a single injury, and you saw that one. It took Ra’s al Ghul to injure Oliver even slightly, give him that scar over his eye. A bunch of whalers aren’t gonna be able to get Ollie, Laurel, or at least not very much.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Laurel sighed. “It’s just… I love him, and I worry about him. He’s having to take on so much to lead the Justice League and form it, and this time he’s not having any help from Clark or Hal.”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine,” Sara repeated. “But he’ll probably be hungry when he gets back. Why don’t we go grab some Chinese food that we can reheat when he comes back? There should be a Panda Express somewhere in this town. It’s a tourist place.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’ll give me something to focus on,” Laurel said with a nod, and the sisters left the motel room, both wondering when Oliver would return and what news he would bring regarding the Aquaman.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen reached the <em>Orca</em> and found that Anderson had been joined by another man, the blonde man with stubble from the diner, the one the waitress had called Arthur, who had ‘escorted’ Allers and Shepard out before according to her. He reached down, offering his hand to Oliver, and Oliver accepted the help getting out of the water. “Nice work on hiding in plain sight… Aquaman,” Oliver said. “You did a pretty good job blending in. But I suppose if you’re a local already, that’s the easy part.”</p>
<p>“It is,” the man boomed. He held out a hand for Oliver to shake. “Arthur Curry. Let’s get you inside, and then we can speak of why you are here. David will call in the whalers to the local authorities. My friend told me what you did. Merciful. I would have sent them all to meet my friend if I had taken care of things, but everyone has their own way of doing things.”</p>
<p>“I’ve killed when necessary,” Oliver said. “But I’ve come to realize there are better ways. Some people deserve death, that’s not in question. But we always have to ask ourselves whether our own personal brand of justice is what they truly deserve, or if they deserve to face society’s justice. It’s why I spared Malcolm Merlyn. On a personal level, I would have every right to have killed him. He tried to kill my father. Fear of him drove my mother to suicide. He killed my stepfather, corrupted my sister, and tried to kill my girlfriend and my son. No one would have blamed me if I had picked up his sword and put it through his chest. But Malcolm has committed many more crimes than those he committed against me, and he must face society’s justice for that, not mine.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“As I said, everyone has their own way of doing things,” Arthur said as they entered the cabin, Oliver beginning to put his clothes back on to get warm again. While the cold didn’t <em>bother</em> him, per se, being warm did have its advantages of allowing him to think clearer, and he would need it for this discussion. “It was not a judgment against you. I admire your ability to show mercy even to your enemies. It is not something that I can afford to do, due to my position, but it <em>is</em> something that I can respect. Now, to business. You are here to ask me to join the Justice League.”</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said, “but before you make a decision on that front, I would hope that you would allow me to tell you a bit about my vision of what the Justice League could be.” Arthur nodded and gestured for Oliver to continue, and Oliver did. “My vision for the Justice League is that of a band of heroes who stand against the darkness in this world. The evil, the cruelty, those who feed on despair and chaos. Heroes who together can do what one alone cannot. Heroes who can stand as champions, bulwarks against evil, who can protect not just America but the <em>world</em> from extraordinary threats, such as alien invasion. I see a world where, one day, we are not tied to any one government but stand autonomous of all, where we act as guardians for the entire world and we do so without hesitation, bringing down whoever our foes might be with as much force as needed. Some of our foes will be those who must face society’s justice. Others… others may be the sort of foes where there is only one option, where it becomes a choice of killing one life to save thousands, if not millions more, or giving a villain chance after chance to redeem themselves. While I believe in allowing society’s justice to prevail, I do acknowledge that there are those who are beyond redemption. I’ve already killed two men who were such, and I have no doubt that before I am done, I will have killed more. I will take that burden, if necessary, so that others do not have to make that choice.”</p>
<p>Arthur studied Oliver. “You are certainly passionate about this cause,” he finally said. “That is good. If you were not, I would hesitate. As it is, I am inclined to join the Justice League. But I cannot do so without being honest of my own intentions in doing so. I have ulterior motives for wishing to join a national team of heroes, and it ties back to my position.”</p>
<p>“You’ve mentioned that before,” Oliver said. “Something tells me you’re not talking about whatever it is you do for a living in Amnesty Bay when you’re not going around taking out whalers, saving fishing trawlers, and keeping swimmers safe from sharks.”</p>
<p>“No, it is not,” Arthur said. “You see, Mr. Queen, I am only half-human.”</p>
<p>“And the other half is…” Oliver said leadingly.</p>
<p>“Atlantean,” Arthur said.</p>
<p>“As in Atlantis, the lost city?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“It is not lost to its people, though it is forever lost to the surface,” Arthur said. “But even then, I am no mere citizen of Atlantis. My father was a lighthouse keeper here in Amnesty Bay, Tom Curry. But my mother was Queen Atlanna of Atlantis, and when I turned eighteen, I took up my rightful place as King, and I have split my time between Atlantis and Amnesty Bay ever since, protecting both, Atlantis because I’m sworn to, and Amnesty Bay because this is my home, the place that I can be myself, where I can shed the mask of King Orin and be just Arthur Curry. I am a child of two worlds, Mr. Queen, one who wishes to see his two worlds reunited in whatever way possible. I believe that my joining the Justice League would be a step in the direction of reunification between Atlantis and the Surface World. But there are those who would oppose such a reunification, and not just in Atlantis. <strong><em>*2*</em></strong></p>
<p>“There is a man, a mercenary named David Hyde who goes by Black Manta. He is a virulent enemy of Atlantis and of me personally. We have been set against one another since I was eighteen. He attempted to steal some blood from me, and in the process put undue stress on my father’s heart, resulting in a fatal heart attack. I believed it had been Hyde’s father who invaded our home and I killed him, and ever since, we have tangled. Hyde has advanced technology, stolen from Atlantis, that he uses in his war against me. He would rather see Atlantis destroyed by the Surface World than allow me to reunify my two peoples.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said. “Well, I can see how joining the Justice League could help you in your endeavors, Your Majesty. But you know any such reunification could take time?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Arthur said. He tilted his head. “You do not disbelieve me regarding Atlantis. Most people would.”</p>
<p>“I have had a very strange life, Your Majesty, and I cannot instantly discount what’s told to me just because it sounds fantastical,” Oliver said. “I have the other two members of the Justice League with me in Amnesty Bay. One is an alien refugee from a destroyed world and the other is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, something that should be semi-familiar if you’ve been keeping up with the <em>Daily Planet</em> and read the article about Superman’s origins.”</p>
<p>“I did read the article,” Arthur acknowledged. “Yes, I suppose that when the other members of the Justice League have such extraordinary backgrounds, the idea that Atlantis is not only real but that it endures beneath the surface of the ocean is not such a wild possibility. Still, I imagine the logistics would be difficult once my true nature is revealed. I am at once an American citizen and the monarch of a sovereign nation.”</p>
<p>“Well, until such a time as that is revealed, I don’t see it being as much of a logistical nightmare,” Oliver said. “So, I guess the question is, are you ready for such a step, Your Majesty?”</p>
<p>Before Arthur could speak, there was a knock on the door, and Anderson poked his head in. “I apologize for interrupting, Your Majesty, but you have a visitor,” Anderson said. Curious, both Oliver and Arthur stood and followed Anderson out onto the deck, and Oliver stopped, staring dumbfounded as he saw a dolphin bobbing in the water just off of the boat. When it saw Arthur, it dived, flipped out of the water, and returned to bobbing in the water, chittering excitedly at him. Arthur, for his part, had a serious expression as if he truly understood whatever it was the dolphin was saying to him which, considering he was able to communicate with and control a great white shark, one of the most ruthless killing machines in the ocean, made a lot more sense than it would have before that shark helped Oliver out of the ocean and back on land.</p>
<p>“There is trouble,” Arthur said finally, turning to Oliver. “I know you need an answer, but I must deal with this. It is a matter of urgency. I will come to you soon with my answer, Oliver Queen. You have my word on that. Until then, you will find the locals much more hospitable to you and your companions than they were before. The town protects me as I do it, and now that I have met with you, they will not be as wary of you, though they will have to continue being generally aloof when it comes to Miss Allers and her muscle. I suspect you’re right about their loyalties, considering the length of time they have been here. David will see you back to shore.” Arthur turned and nodded to Anderson, who gave a sort of salute, and then dived into the water, swimming away at impossible speeds. The dolphin eyed Oliver for a moment, chittered at him, and then followed Arthur into a dive beneath the surface.</p>
<p>“That dolphin stayed behind just to mind-fuck with me,” Oliver mumbled. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Perhaps, or perhaps he thought you might understand him the way His Majesty does,” Anderson said with a chuckle. “Come, I’ll get us headed back. You should return to the cabin and stay warm.”</p>
<p>“You call him ‘Majesty’,” Oliver said. “You know who he is?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Anderson said. “One of the few who know the whole story, and that only because I was friends with Tom. It’s why he asked me to arrange this test. He trusts me. Now come on, into the cabin with you. I’ll let you know when we’re approaching shore.” Oliver nodded and retreated into the cabin.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It took another hour to return to Amnesty Bay, which meant Oliver disembarked the <em>Orca</em> with Captain Anderson at around three-thirty p.m. and was almost instantly accosted by Diana Allers and John Shepard. “Mr. Queen, where were you?” Allers asked. “Did you meet the Aquaman?”</p>
<p>“No comment, now fuck off,” Oliver said, waving a dismissive hand. Allers gave an offended huff, then turned and began trying to bully information out of the nearest fisherman to the <em>Orca</em>’s slip, and Oliver shook his head. Allers did a good job of coming across as a pushy blogger, and he was sure if he ran a search that he would find she had a history of blogging, maybe even had her own site she reported things on. Intelligence agencies, be they A.R.G.U.S., A.S.I.S., the C.I.A., the S.I.S., and more may be many things, but stupid and obvious they were not. They made sure to have their assets’ stories backed by facts so they weren’t so obvious. They were <em>intelligence</em> agencies after all.</p>
<p>“That cyber-woman is trouble,” Anderson said as they got into a beat-up pick-up truck. “I don’t like the look of the man who follows her around. I’m former Navy, myself. I’d say that man is black ops.”</p>
<p>“He probably is,” Oliver said. “I’m pretty sure those two are assets for an intelligence agency. According to a waitress at Triton’s, they’ve been here longer than others of that type. Suggests they’re following someone else’s orders, and I have a sneaking suspicion it’s the same intelligence agency I have a history with. The Director likes to keep her eye out for interesting people, which means things might get dicey for His Majesty.”</p>
<p>“And what will you tell your friends?” Anderson asked. “Will you tell them all that His Majesty told you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said after a moment. “That’s not my secret to tell. For now, I’ll just say I met the Aquaman and gave him my pitch, and he’s taking some time to consider it.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Anderson said, satisfied, and the two fell into a companionable silence, Oliver ignoring the stinging sensation on his chest from the few glancing cuts the whalers had managed to land with their machetes. There was one deep cut that was concerning, as it was still oozing blood, but he had brought a medical kit with him just in case, so he would be able to take care of that or have Dig help him with it. Unless it was deeper than he imagined, in which case he would have to go to the hospital for it. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case.</p>
<p>Anderson pulled into the parking lot of the motel, and Oliver got out. “Thanks for the lift,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Good luck explaining things to your friends,” Anderson said by way of farewell, and then turned off back into the street as multiple doors opened. Oliver opened his arms and accepted the hug from Laurel, who was the first to reach him, as always.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Laurel,” he said with a smile, kissing her cheek and wrapping one arm around her shoulders. He turned his attention to the others. “Let’s take this inside. I don’t want to be talking out in the open like this.” Oliver headed for his and Laurel’s room, and they all crowded in there. “Before I get to the explanations, there’s something I need to take care of.” Oliver reached into one of his bags and pulled out the medical kit.</p>
<p>“Why do you need a medical kit?” Laurel asked. “You said you were fine.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you realized by now, Laurel?” Diggle said dryly. “Fine is a relative term when it comes to Oliver. As long as he’s alive, he’s ‘fine’.” Oliver shot Diggle an annoyed look, but the older man just gave him a look and asked, “What’s the damage?”</p>
<p>“I have a few shallow cuts and one deep one on my torso,” Oliver said after a moment. “I’m sure it’s one we can stitch up without going to the hospital.” He gestured to Sara. “Could you get the Muffler from my bag and activate it?” Sara nodded, digging into the bag and taking out the Muffler, turning it on so that they were secure from all forms of electronic surveillance.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s see it,” Diggle said, and Oliver shed his jacket and sweater. Laurel grimaced at the sight of her boyfriend’s scarred torso and the cuts that littered it. There were a number of shallow cuts and a few scratches, along with one deep cut in his side. Dig took the medical kit and started with wiping away the blood, dried and fresh, around the deeper cut so that he could see it. Once that was done, he began stitching it up. “So, what happened?”</p>
<p>“I was given a test to prove myself to Aquaman,” Oliver said. “I had to take out a bunch of whalers who had set up in a sea cavern a few miles down the coast. They had herded a few young whales in there and were in the middle of butchering one. I dealt with them and the local who took me there called it in. I met Aquaman and gave him my pitch. Now, the ball’s in his court. We’ll see what happens, but I have a good feeling that he will decide to join the Justice League. We just gotta be patient for the next few days while he mulls it over.”</p>
<p>“That’s all?” Susan asked in disappointment.</p>
<p>“Well, I did see a dolphin ‘talk’ to Aquaman and he seemed to understand what it was saying, so I would say that the rumors he can communicate with sea life are accurate,” Oliver said, and both Lois and Susan perked up at that. “Also, that dolphin stuck around after he left and chittered at me. I’m sure it was just mind-fucking with me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the dolphin stayed back to screw with your head,” Laurel said with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>“It did,” Oliver insisted.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Ollie,” Laurel said with a smile to show she was just teasing him. Oliver sighed and smiled back as Dig finished stitching up his side. “Anyways, we got some Chinese food we can heat up. You missed lunch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good,” Oliver said. “Local takeout place or big chain?”</p>
<p>“Panda Express,” Sara said with a shrug, going to the counter of the kitchenette. “Okay, Ollie, what do you want? We got Tiny Spicy Chicken, Orange Chicken, Kung Pao Chicken, Beef and Broccoli, General Tso’s, and Sweet and Sour Chicken and Pork.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take the Tiny Spicy,” Oliver said. Sara nodded and took one of the Styrofoam containers and put it in the microwave for a minute. Seeing that the briefing was over, the press contingent and Hal filed out to go back to their rooms while Team Arrow stayed behind.</p>
<p>“Alright, so what else happened that you <em>didn’t</em> tell them?” Sara asked as she pulled the Tiny Spicy Chicken out of the microwave and brought it over to Oliver with a fork before going back and claiming the Kung Pao Chicken for herself. Laurel, obviously, was going to claim the Beef and Broccoli. Tommy laid claim to the General Tso’s, and Dig claimed the Orange Chicken. All of them had come with lo mein because, as Sara put it, “rice reheated is too dry.”</p>
<p>“Well, I had a little help with the whalers,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Aquaman?” Tommy asked, savoring the spicy chicken piece he had just eaten.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said. “Not directly. The dolphin wasn’t the first situation I saw his influence on sea life. The first was inside the cavern. I knocked one of the whalers into the water, and he surfaced in a panic and had time to shout before a great white shark clamped down on him and took him below the surface.” Oliver’s friends stopped eating and stared at him in shock. He nodded. “That’s right. I had a great white shark as a fighting buddy. The real surprise came when <em>I </em>got knocked in the water. I saw that thing coming at me and I thought that that was it, that that was how I was going out. But instead, the thing got under me and boosted me back to the surface so I could jump back onto land.”</p>
<p>“A great white shark for a fighting buddy,” Tommy said. “Does anything normal happen to you anymore?” Diggle had a stupefied expression on his face, a piece of Orange Chicken hanging on his fork. “You okay there, Dig?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Dig mumbled. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“And to answer your question, Tommy,” Oliver said, “no. I don’t think anything normal happens to me anymore. Which is why I value moments like this. This is about the only normalcy I get, when it’s the four of us, with Dig along for the ride sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re happy to give you that sense of normalcy, Ollie,” Laurel said, pecking him on the cheek. “So, how big was he?”</p>
<p>“Who?” Oliver asked, confused.</p>
<p>“The shark,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Well, he was big enough that I could stand on his head when he surfaced so, I dunno, maybe as big as the shark on <em>Jaws</em> was supposed to be,” Oliver said. “It was a pretty big sea cavern since it had to hold two young whales.”</p>
<p>“You gotta wonder just how much influence or control Aquaman has over sea life when you hear that kind of thing,” Tommy said with a shake of his head. “I mean, a great white, twenty to twenty-five feet, and it plays tag-team with a human without trying to kill him? That’s some next-level craziness.”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver agreed quietly while amusing himself with the fact that his friends hadn’t heard nothing yet. He wondered what they would think on the day it was revealed that Aquaman was the King of Atlantis, something Oliver believed because it explained a lot, like how Aquaman moved at impossible speeds, could communicate with sea life, and more. Yes, he wholeheartedly believed what Arthur had told him about his heritage, and he wondered when the day would come that heritage was revealed. He also wondered, idly, what kind of problem the dolphin had alerted Arthur to.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>King Orin, as he was known in Atlantis, entered what the Surface World would call his Situation Room where Nuidis Vulko and his other advisors were waiting. “What’s happened?” he asked briskly.</p>
<p>“It appears that the Black Manta is at work again, my King,” Vulko said. “Though what his goal is this time is currently unknown. He was spotted by one of our agents purchasing a device in California. We managed to get an image of the company logo.” Vulko brought up an image of David Hyde meeting with a bald man with a mustache and goatee and accepting a case from him and enhanced the image to focus on the company logo on the case. <em>LuthorCorp</em> was written across the case. “We do not yet know what Black Manta has purchased, but whatever it is, it can only bode ill for those of us who dwell beneath the surface. Our last reports of Black Manta report his submarine heading in the direction of the Mariana Trench.”</p>
<p>“Damn it all,” King Orin cursed. “If he awakens the Trench, that could expose us, especially if he leads them to a populated area.”</p>
<p>“That is our fear, my King,” Vulko said. “We have a detachment ready to follow Black Manta. What should be done?”</p>
<p>“Deploy them immediately,” King Orin ordered. “We cannot allow him to stir up the Trench.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is one of the key differences between Riseverse Oliver and Forgingverse Oliver. This Oliver believes strongly in allowing society’s justice to prevail whereas Riseverse Oliver preferred to deal with his adversaries permanently as often as possible. I suppose that should’ve been a clue as to why that universe would ultimately fail along with involving another brand of time travel on top of the time travel that was already being done. I don’t really write Oliver as a killer anymore except where it makes sense, like in “The Spectre”, where he’s *not* Green Arrow but the literal Wrath of God.</p>
<p>*2* In the pre-Flashpoint continuity, Arthur’s Atlantean name is Orin and that’s what he’s known by there. Since this is essentially pre-Flashpoint… *shrugs*</p>
<p>*3* In case anyone’s wondering, yes, the dolphin *did* stay behind to mind-fuck with Oliver. Besides, I’ve watched dolphins interacting with humans on movies and TV shows and they certainly act like they’re talking to them when they chitter at them.</p>
<p>*4* I wanted to set things up a little more regarding the Trench so it doesn’t quite come out of nowhere like it did in “The Age of Heroes”. And yes, that was Lex Luthor handing off something to Black Manta.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lian Yu, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Because these next two chapters are mostly chatter, I’ve decided I’ll release both today. The second part will be up in the afternoon/early evening. Also, this chapter is over 6K words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen and his companions entered Triton’s Diner again for breakfast and took the circular corner booth. After ordering their meals and receiving their coffee, the group had an unpleasant encounter as Diana Allers and John Shepard approached them. Tommy Swann, annoyed with this woman consistently hounding them, said, “Oh, just fuck off, will you? No one here is going to talk to you, and I’m pretty sure the shit you’re pulling qualifies as harassment. So, really, just give us a reason to call the cops. I’m sure you’d look downright adorable behind bars.” Allers huffed and stormed away without saying a word, while Shepard glowered at Tommy, who casually flipped him off, supremely unconcerned. Laurel, Sara, and Oliver were all giving their friend amused looks. That was Tommy, always leaping into things without thinking. It was one of his more endearing qualities, most of the time. The sole time it hadn’t been was, of course, him turning on Oliver a couple of months back, but even then, he had done so with the best of intentions. It wasn’t like he had known what his father had been up to, and when he had realized his mistake, he had felt appropriately guilty (unlike Thea, who had continued to glory in her arrogance and sense of superiority right up to the day Oliver sent her packing to rehab).</p>
<p>“So, Oliver, since we have a few days, how about some more interviews?” Lois asked. “We can try and get through the five years on this trip.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a reasonable goal,” Oliver said. “Though I imagine some of them may be more… emotional than others.” Oliver reflected on things like Shado’s death, Akio’s death, and more. “Just, fair warning… these were five years where <em>nothing good</em> happened, even if some of it sounds good.” Lois nodded to show she understood. “So, what’s everyone else planning on doing?”</p>
<p>“Kenny and I plan on trying to get someone to talk to us about Aquaman,” Susan said. Kenny looked resigned to this fact, but his attitude was that of a man who would rather sit in his motel room and watch television.</p>
<p>“I’ll probably explore the town a bit more,” Hal said with a shrug. “Something to do other than being cooped up.”</p>
<p>“Jimmy and I will probably do something similar,” Clark said. Jimmy nodded to show he was in agreement with Clark.</p>
<p>“You can join me if you want,” Hal offered. “The more the merrier.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Clark said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Oliver asked, looking at his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Ollie, you’re about to talk about ‘five years where nothing good happened’,” Laurel said slowly. “The only place I’m gonna be is by your side.”</p>
<p>“She speaks for both of us,” Sara said with a soft, sad smile.</p>
<p>“Ditto,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“We’ve got your back, man,” Diggle said, sipping at his coffee. Oliver was touched by the loyalty of his friends.</p>
<p>That is how Oliver came to be ensconced in his and Laurel’s motel room, Laurel sitting beside him on the bed while Sara, Dig and Tommy took a couple of chairs, Lois in a chair of her own after breakfast. Lois took out her handy recording device and activated it. “Interview #2 with Oliver Queen, January 2013,” Lois said. “Alright, Oliver. Why don’t you just tell me everything you can remember about your first year on the island, and I’ll ask any clarifying questions I need to?”</p>
<p>“Sounds fair,” Oliver said with a nod. “I was on the life raft with Dad’s body for days after he killed himself, memorizing what he had told me. Eventually, I saw the island, and steered the life raft towards it. Once I got close to the shore, I swam the rest of the way. I vaguely recalled how to set up a shelter from my limited time in the Boy Scouts and got one built before just collapsing inside. I don’t know how long I slept, but it was daylight when I woke up. I saw the life raft had landed on the beach while I slept and that seagulls were fluttering around it. I reacted, running down and shouting at them, shooing them off the raft and away from Dad. I took a moment to readjust to the smell, but I knew I couldn’t leave him like that. So, I picked him up and I carried him up to a bluff, where I noticed something in the pocket of his pants. I took it out. It was what appeared to be a blank notebook. I pocketed it, figuring it had been important to Dad, and then I buried Dad with some rocks, thinking that that was all that I could do.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver continued to speak for some time, only stopping to breathe or drink water. After a certain point, Laurel took his hand and refused to let go, occasionally squeezing it to comfort him during a particularly harsh moment. The others remain silent, though their expressions occasionally changed when they heard something particularly noteworthy.</p>
<p>“I went for the water first, and that’s when Yao Fei brought Fyers into the cave, bound. I punched Fyers, but Yao Fei pulled me off of him. Then he told me that Fyers had a plane, a way for me to get off of Lian Yu. So, not long after, the three of us left the cave. Fyers spent the time trying to get under my skin, telling me that he knew I was a good man, that he saw it when his man tortured me and I wouldn’t give up Yao Fei. He told me Yao Fei was guilty of war crimes, killing innocents, and that the man who tortured me was another prisoner of Lian Yu that he had recruited on his mission there. Finally, Yao Fei stopped us and held up a radio for Fyers to call his men. That’s when Fyers revealed this whole thing, including his capture, had been a trap. The man who tortured me stepped out from behind a tree, and more men appeared. Yao Fei told me to run, and I did, leaving him behind to be captured by Fyers and his men.” Oliver took a breath. “No offense, Lois, but this is harder than it might look. Why don’t you ask questions about what I’ve already said, and we can pick this up this afternoon, after lunch?”</p>
<p>“That sounds fair,” Lois said agreeably. “Okay, first: I know you’re probably just trying keep the revelations to when you were able to find out who all these players are, but you don’t need to do that. You can refer to them by name. So, what was the name of the man who tortured you for Fyers?”</p>
<p>“Wintergreen,” Oliver said after a moment. “Bill Wintergreen. And for the record, he was <em>not</em> a prisoner of Lian Yu. He was former A.S.I.S. and had joined Fyers on Lian Yu after betraying his partner when they were captured by Fyers.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois said. “Now, you said something about the dream actually being your father’s spirit because of ‘what the island’ is. What did you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t learn this until later, but Lian Yu sits on a mystical convergence,” Oliver said. “Starling City sits on a similar convergence. As a result, certain things happen in both places. For example, the veil between our world and the world of the dead is thinner, and spirits can appear if they have a strong enough presence. In my time on Lian Yu, I saw my father and a few others I lost or knew to be dead.” <em>And not just in the past,</em> Oliver added to himself, thinking of the way he had had to fight alongside Yao Fei again against Fyers right before the Crisis because the mystical convergence Lian Yu sat on had gone haywire due to something that had been done. “And yes, magic is a real thing. I’ve seen it. Experienced it.” Oliver rolled up his shirt to reveal the Chinese lettering on his torso. “This right here is a protection against Dark Magic, powered by love and hope.” Oliver rolled his shirt back down. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Magic,” Diggle said numbly. “You’re saying that magic idol thing Lyla told me about was real?”</p>
<p>“Yes, John,” Oliver said. “And you’ll hear about it if you keep sitting in on these sessions.”</p>
<p>“So, you did kind of get to say goodbye to your Dad, then,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“I did,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s see… how exactly did you withstand torture?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I actually didn’t really understand it until recently myself,” Oliver said. “But as I realized with my therapist, the truth is that that day was the first time I dealt with someone who could be considered truly evil, someone who couldn’t be bargained with or reasoned with, who felt no pity or remorse for the things that they did. It was that day that I learned that you either stand for something, or you stand for nothing, that you <em>are</em> nothing. I learned what I stood for that day, and I have had to face similar refining fires over the course of the past five years to become the man I am today.”</p>
<p>“Alright, those are the only questions I have for now,” Lois said, turning off the recording device. “We’ll talk more this afternoon, when you’re feeling up to it.” Lois stood and exited Oliver and Laurel’s motel room, leaving Team Arrow to their own thoughts.</p>
<p>Laurel put an arm around Oliver’s shoulders, drawing him close. “That must’ve been pretty rough,” she said quietly. “You doing okay?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Oliver said. “I haven’t really thought much about the island and the other things that happened while I was away since I came back to Starling. I guess I wanted to just put it aside. But now I’m gonna be talking about all of it with Lois, and I can’t help but worry about talking about these things, especially with all of you listening in. I can’t help but worry one of these sessions is going to be too much, or I’ll mention something I did that you find you can’t accept, and that’s when I’ll lose you.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to lose me, Ollie,” Laurel said, kissing his cheek. “You are <em>not</em> going to lose me. You’ve already told me that you’ve killed while you were away, and I’ve still accepted you, just like I’ve accepted Sara. Do you really think hearing about it in detail will somehow send me spiraling away from you, shunning you, even reviling you?” Laurel bit her lip. “Do you really think I’m that shallow?”</p>
<p>“What?” Oliver said. “No, no, I don’t think you’re shallow, Laurel. Not at all. This is just my insecurities running wild. I’m working on them with Anne, but every so often I get caught up in negative thinking, as she calls it. It’s an unfortunate habit of mine, and when I’m like this, I <em>always</em> assume that people will abandon me in the end, that I’ll lose them, because that’s what always happens. People either die or they leave me, and I’m left to fight alone. And I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Oliver, of course, was not just referring to the five years he spent away from his home. He was also referring to his life as a vigilante fighting for Star(ling) City in the last timeline. In the end, in the greatest battle of his life, he had stood alone, even if he knew from the way Barry had spoken his name before Novu sent him back to Earth-1 that Barry had probably wanted to stay behind and fight with him on Earth-38. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You’re not,” Laurel said firmly. “You have me. You have Sara and Tommy. You have Dig. You have Naomi. You have the other members of the Justice League. You’re not alone anymore, Ollie, and you need to remember to lean on the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Laurel,” Oliver said quietly. “I’ll try harder to believe that.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said, kissing his cheek. “Because I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“So, what little you shared with us is bad,” Tommy said after a moment. “Does it get worse? Better?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, Tommy,” Oliver said quietly, “these were five years where <em>nothing good</em> happened. The few things that could be considered good, like reuniting with Sara or seeing Starling again, very briefly, are tainted by what was happening that year. If I had to put these events on a scale of 1-10, these beginning days would be a two and everything else would a five or higher.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tommy said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The entire group decided to go to the local Olive Garden for lunch and ended up seated at one of the massive tables in the dining room. Once they had ordered, they started talking about various things, like the advent of the Golden Age of Heroism, as Oliver had called it when he confronted Malcolm, and what it meant that people like Green Arrow, Superman, and Aquaman existed. Eventually, this led to a conversation about the lack of crime in Starling City. “Tell me honestly, Oliver, how do you feel about the lack of crime because of everything you’ve done and the results of the F.B.I. investigation?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>Oliver speared a meatball and twirled some spaghetti onto his fork before serving it up, chewing while he mulled over Susan’s question. Swallowing, he said, “Well, Susan, when I first started out, I honestly believed that it would take <em>years</em> to clean up Starling City from the crime and corruption that Tempest sowed into its infrastructure. I thought I would be targeting the people on the List for many years to come, that I would end up fighting against these people again and again because they wouldn’t learn their lesson and they would keep trying to profit from the suffering of others. The corruption was so embedded in Starling by Tempest that I believed it would take me ten years, maybe more to truly make a difference in Starling City. But I never considered just what the involvement of the F.B.I. would bring to the table. I never thought all of Tempest’s associates and all of those on the List could be brought down by a pair of RICO cases, but that’s because I’ve never really understood all the legal stuff, the kinds of things that can be done with the law. That’s always been Laurel’s expertise.” Oliver smiled at his girlfriend, who smiled back. “I just do what I know to be right, even if what’s ‘right’ isn’t legal in and of itself, like making sure the steel workers or Adam Hunt’s victims are compensated.”</p>
<p>“So, what exactly do you see the ramifications being for ridding Starling of so much corruption in such a quick and sudden fashion?” Lois asked. “I mean, there were so many people on that List. Doctors, lawyers, businessmen, mob bosses, hitmen, and more.” The F.B.I. had released the full list of names from the List as part of the brief against those involved in the RICO case. “All of them contributed in some fashion to what was happening in Starling, and since they got taken down with such serious charges, none of them are gonna be seeing the light of day again unless they manage to squeak by, but considering even the List RICO case is tied to terrorism since they were working for Tempest in exchange for protection… Well, all of that crime and corruption is just gone. Are you worried at all about someone rushing to fill the hole?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said with a nod. “There’s always those who would try to profit from the suffering of others, and there are now a lot of vacancies in the pecking order. Gangs are going to be taking their time to divvy up Bertinelli’s criminal holdings, but eventually they’re going to get brave enough to start trying to expand into each other’s territory, carve out a bigger piece of the pie for themselves, and that’s going to have to be dealt with by me and my team. Then there’s the fact that there are <em>always</em> blue-collar criminals who rob, rape, murder, and abduct people for human trafficking rings. Starling City is still a major city, in the end, and it’s never going to be <em>completely</em> free of crime. Sure, maybe at times something will scare the criminals, keep them underground for a while, but they’ll eventually decide the potential income for their crimes is worth the risk and they’ll start up again. Human traffickers, in particular, never seem to learn.”</p>
<p>“Something that’s been noted is that both you and the Canary are very brutal with rapists and human traffickers,” Susan said. “Why is that?”</p>
<p>“I can’t speak for the Canary, but I personally find rapists and human traffickers to be the lowest form of criminal scum,” Oliver said. “I’ve seen a lot of evil in my time, Susan, but there is some evil that simply defies all attempts at understanding. Rapists, at least, are driven by lust or a need to dominate another, and that’s understandable, if reprehensible and completely unforgivable. But human traffickers? What <em>drives</em> a person like that? What drives them to look upon their fellow men and see only a product to be packaged and shipped to other countries? How can something like that ever be seen as a ‘good’ way to make money? I just don’t understand it, and I can at least understand most evil. I can understand Merlyn’s evil. I can understand the evil of rapists, of murderers, of war criminals and mobsters, for the most part. But human trafficking like Wilhelmina Hollinger, John Byrne, the Triad, and the Bratva were engaging in? That goes beyond the scope of my understanding.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>A silence fell as those around the table considered Oliver’s words.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After lunch was over, Susan and Kenny took off to try and talk to more people about Aquaman (or try to) while Clark, Hal, and Jimmy continued their exploration of the city. Team Arrow and Lois returned to the motel and to Oliver and Laurel’s room, resuming their positions from earlier. “Interview #3 with Oliver Queen, January 2013,” Lois said into the recorder. “Alright, Oliver. Whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“One of Fyers’ men kept pursuing me after I escaped,” Oliver began. “I only had a knife on me for self-defense, something Yao Fei had given me to use. Eventually, Fyers’ man caught up with me. We fought, and then we both ended up falling into a stream, the mercenary below me. He landed on a rock, breaking his back, and died from that. I stripped him of his clothes and set out to find the mercenary’s camp, thinking I could try and find Yao Fei. I found them eventually. Fyers ordered me to follow him, and I did. He gave me a challenge of sorts, asking how I got on the island. I said that I thought everyone got in on the plane, and he said that was right. We went to a separate camp, one where prisoners were being held. That’s when Fyers hit me and knocked me out. I woke up in a cage, and Fyers was standing on the other side, revealing he had known all along who I was because of my eyes, because a person’s eyes tells the truth about who they are. He rebuked me for trusting the wrong people, especially Yao Fei, and then he gestured to the mercenary next to him to take off his balaclava. He did. It was Yao Fei.”</p>
<p>Oliver went on to describe what happened after that, including nearly being killed by Wintergreen as entertainment for the mercenaries. Again, like the first session, his friends remained silent, as did Lois. At least, until they reached one moment in particular.</p>
<p>“I picked up that phone, and I called Laurel,” Oliver continued.</p>
<p>“Wait, I remember that, I got a call when I was in between classes that I didn’t recognize the number of,” Laurel said with surprise. “I remember hearing breathing on the other end but no words, and then there was nothing. I passed it off as someone playing a joke or something. That was you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said quietly. “I tried to speak, but I couldn’t get the words out. Then Slade was there, and he destroyed the phone, saying they could be monitoring the calls. I don’t think they were, though. If they had been, they could’ve traced the call I made and found out who I contacted. Those men would have seen absolutely no problem with having Laurel abducted to try and get leverage over on me, and the fact that she was never abducted and brought to the island to do that makes me sure that they weren’t monitoring the calls.”</p>
<p>“I wish you had spoken up, then,” Laurel said quietly. “I would’ve gotten to your mother, told her about it. Even though I was angry at you, I would want you back, if only to slap the hell out of you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said quietly. “But I was ashamed of what I had done, and hearing your voice after so long… I couldn’t speak. Anyways, Slade destroyed the phone and then he revealed the plan was to not only commandeer the plane but order an airstrike on Lian Yu afterwards…”</p>
<p>The explanation continued on. Oliver described everything after that, including meeting Shado, Yao Fei’s daughter. He went on to describe the circumstances around Shado and his first kiss, including her first attempts to train him into being an archer. Eventually, they reached what Oliver would call the ‘end’ of his first year, after Yao Fei had been forced to trick them into being captured by Fyers, lest they be ousted out of the forest with fire.</p>
<p>“We were taken to Fyers’ camp, and that was where Fyers revealed that the plan was to shoot down an aircraft on its way to China, and thus wreck the Chinese economy the way 9/11 had wrecked the American one. Fyers threatened to kill Shado if Yao Fei didn’t film a video claiming responsibility for the attack, and after Yao Fei had done that, Fyers shot him in the head. Before he died, though, Yao Fei had slipped me a knife, and I used it to cut myself free. I attacked Fyers and then cut Shado and Slade loose, and the three of us started working on stopping the attack. Fyers ordered the missile to be launched, and it was, but Shado reprogrammed the missile launcher so the missile was redirected back to its point of origin, the camp. Later, I searched the camp for Slade and Shado and found Slade, who had been wounded. That’s when Fyers popped up, holding Shado prisoner. He offered to let me go home, I just had to let him go. He asked if I was willing to give up that for Shado, since I was threatening him with a bow and arrow. I loosed that arrow, and it hit him right in the throat. I told him I guessed I was. Shado, Slade, and I scavenged what we could from Fyers’ camp, and then returned to the plane to settle in for the long haul. Now that it was likely I would never get off of Lian Yu, I settled on the idea of pursuing a relationship with Shado. And the next five months were peaceful.” Oliver sighed. “That’s pretty much my first year, Lois. I think that’s enough for now. Questions?”</p>
<p>“How did you mourn Yao Fei’s loss?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“We recovered his body from the camp and buried it in a grove on the eastern side of the island,” Oliver said. “We also recovered Dad’s body from the bluff and moved it there. Shado was distraught at Yao Fei’s death, and our relationship ended up being more for the emotional support than anything physical, like I told Laurel. The most we ever did was make out a bit, and even that took a while, because, as I said, ours was more of an emotional relationship.”</p>
<p>“What kind of things did you scavenge from the camp?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“Foodstuffs, purified water, water purifiers, medical supplies,” Oliver listed off. “We also liberated some civilian clothes, what was left from the prisoners who had been killed by Fyers and his men during their sport entertainment. That allowed us to not wear the same stuff day in and day out like we had been.”</p>
<p>“Did you ever find out who was behind Fyers, who hired him?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I did, but that ties into the events of year three,” Oliver said, and Lois nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s all I can think of for now,” Lois said. “If I come up with some more questions, I’ll ask you.” Lois got up and left, once more leaving Team Arrow to deal with the emotional impact of what had happened.</p>
<p>Laurel kissed Oliver’s cheek. “Now that I know the details, I understand why you and Shado ended up in a relationship,” she told him. “I’m not hurt anymore by that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Laurel,” Oliver said, though privately he worried that this was Laurel’s self-sacrificing tendencies rearing their head again, her willingness to sacrifice her own happiness for others’ peace of mind. He would talk to her later, tell her it was okay to be angry at him for what he had done with Shado, that she didn’t have to support him in all of this. He wouldn’t have his girlfriend swallowing her hurt and ignoring it. She needed to know that she had value, too, that she had every right to have feelings on a matter that was important to her. “This was a little easier, in a way. But I’m warning you now, that first year was the tamest one I had. The rest are all pretty bad.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be here with you every step of the way, Ollie,” Laurel said, hugging him.</p>
<p>“We’ve got your back, man,” Diggle said, Tommy nodding soberly beside him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the next year, Ollie,” Sara said softly. “I’ll help tell that one.” Oliver smiled in thanks at Sara, knowing how hard it would be for her to share that sort of thing with someone like Lois.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Later, Oliver was alone in the motel room, Sara and Laurel out with Dig and Tommy to get dinner. It was almost five p.m. here on the Eastern seaboard, which meant it was almost two in Starling, almost time for Anne to call him for his weekly appointment. He waited, and when his phone rang, he picked up quickly. “Afternoon, Anne,” he said.</p>
<p>“Good evening to you, Oliver,” Anne said with a smile. “So, what are we talking about today?”</p>
<p>“Well, I had an interesting meeting yesterday,” Oliver said. “I’m here investigating rumors of the Aquaman, and I ended up being given a test to meet him. I knew he was real and he was watching around the time that a great white shark helped me get back to the surface so I could keep fighting the whalers I’d been sent to deal with. Then I met him, found out some interesting things that I can’t talk about just yet because I made a promise, and then a dolphin showed up with a message.”</p>
<p>“A dolphin,” Anne said flatly. “In Maine. In the middle of winter.”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver said. “Then after he left, the dolphin stuck around, chittered at me, then dived back in the ocean. I’m sure the dolphin did that just to screw with my head.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re reading too much into it, Oliver,” Anne said. “Dolphins don’t do things like that. Anything else happen that you <em>can</em> discuss?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been talking about the first year on the island with Lois, just finished talking about it a few hours ago,” Oliver said. “It was… difficult, going over all of that again. I hadn’t realized how much of what happened has stuck with me all of these years. I had thought I’d forgotten most of it, but… it all came flooding back as soon as I started talking about it. Meeting Yao Fei, meeting Slade and Shado, learning how to become an archer… the first time I purposely killed another person with my bow. It all came back.”</p>
<p>“How did that make you feel?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Unsettled,” Oliver said after a moment. “I didn’t think talking about all of that would affect me, but I started having doubts about myself and my relationships with the people I care about again, worrying that with them sitting in on these discussions with Lois that they’ll hear something that they can’t process and that they’ll leave me. Laurel, Sara, Tommy, Dig… they all told me that they wouldn’t, and I want to believe them. But the things I did when I was away, the person I became… it’s not the hero that the world sees Green Arrow as. I was a killer, an assassin in some ways, a mercenary in others. I did things that led to the deaths of innocent people, and that will always be on my conscience. And for all her great heart, I worry that eventually, Laurel is going to hear something that she just can’t accept, and then I’ll lose her again.” <em>And even if that doesn’t do it, it’ll definitely happen if I ever have to tell her about being a time traveler and how I didn’t marry her, that I drove her away and let her die in the other timeline believing the lie that I told everyone,</em> Oliver added to himself. <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
<p>“If she truly loves you, Oliver, she’ll acknowledge the extenuating circumstances,” Anne said. “Don’t allow your fears to control you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try,” Oliver said after a moment.</p>
<p>“What else would you like to discuss?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing at the moment,” Oliver said, trying to figure out what else he could talk about and coming up empty. “I’ll call if I need anything.”</p>
<p>“You do that,” Anne said. “I’ll talk to you next week, Oliver.” Anne hung up just as the door opened and Oliver’s girlfriend and friends entered, Diggle carrying a stack of pizza boxes from a Little Caesar’s.</p>
<p>“Thought we’d do a pizza and movie night,” Tommy said jovially, “get your mind off of what you’ve been talking about.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good,” Oliver said after a moment, and they settled in to eat pizza and watch a rerun of <em>Jaws</em>, to Oliver’s amusement. Oliver and Laurel sat on the bed while Dig, Tommy, and Sara sat down on the floor. In that moment, Oliver was content and could see the possibility that his friends would not abandon him, even if a small part of him still worried it would happen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dru-Zod entered Fort Rozz, ignoring the fearful looks from some of the other prisoners who had apparently returned to the prison (or remained behind) since it could be ironically considered a place of safety on this hostile and strange world. He had tracked his fellow Kryptonians back here, both his own soldiers and those who had been under the command of General Astra, a compatriot who had had a different vision for saving Krypton from its destruction. She was an idealist who had believed that if she could just force people to listen that their world could be saved. Zod, on the other hand, had realized that they needed to expand, to colonize new worlds, and so he had attempted a coup in order to overturn the High Council’s ban on space travel and begin setting things in motion. Unfortunately, one of those he had felt would be sympathetic to his cause, Jor-El, had betrayed him and led to his capture. Which, of course, was why Zod would avenge himself upon Kal-El. The son would pay for the sins of the father.</p>
<p>Two Kryptonian soldiers appeared before him. The first was Commander Non, Astra’s second-in-command (and husband). The other was Commander Faora, Zod’s own second and his wife. Both gave a Kryptonian salute to him, Faora’s a touch more respectful than Non’s. “General Zod, welcome home,” Commander Faora said.</p>
<p>“Commander Faora, Commander Non,” Zod replied, returning the salute. “Are we secure here?”</p>
<p>“We are,” Commander Non replied as the two began leading Zod through the facility. “Many have returned, unwilling to brave this world alone, and have taken shelter under our leadership. That will be most helpful. If I may ask, General, why have you taken so long returning?”</p>
<p>“I have been exploring this world, learning all that I can about this nation we have landed in, and discovering the most likely threats,” Zod replied. “Have you monitored transmissions from this world?”</p>
<p>“We have,” Commander Non said. “General Astra is <em>concerned</em> that this world seems to be on the same evolutionary path, technology-wise, as Krypton was, including their abuse of their environment, the way our ancestors abused our own planet’s. But unlike Krypton, we have time, and she intends to use it.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Zod said. “I will speak to General Astra.” It would be difficult to convince his fellow general to follow him, especially as she was an idealist where he was a pragmatist, but in the end, Zod would have his army. And then the true work of preparing to conquer this world would begin.</p>
<p>“General Astra is… making preparations,” Commander Non said delicately.</p>
<p>“Her preparations are immaterial,” Zod said. “I am the ranking officer on this world, not her, and she would do well to remember her place. You will take me to her, or I will execute you for disobedience.”</p>
<p>“Of course, General Zod,” Commander Non said, and led Zod to another room.</p>
<p>“General Zod, welcome back,” Astra said as he entered the room. He moved right up to her, pinning her to the table without much effort. She strained against his grip, but without both hands for leverage, she was more or less trapped. “What is the meaning of this?”</p>
<p>“You have attempted to make a power play,” Zod replied coldly, “and now I’m reminding you that you are <em>not</em> the highest-ranking officer of Krypton’s military here. <em>I </em>am, and <em>you</em> will respect me, or I will crush you.”</p>
<p>“I had plans I was making,” Astra protested.</p>
<p>“Your plans are meaningless,” Zod replied stonily. “You are not the ranking officer on this backwater world. In the absence of the High Council, supreme authority over Krypton, it’s people, and its assets falls to <em>me</em>. You will kneel or you will <em>die</em>.”</p>
<p>“General Zod, please, do not kill her,” Commander Non said, stepping forward. “If she will not kneel, exile her. I beg you. I will place our forces at your disposal without incident if you but spare her.”</p>
<p>“Will you kneel, Astra?” Zod asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Astra bit out through gritted teeth. “All you know how to do is destroy. My plans may take longer but they will result in few, if any, casualties. I will not abandon them.”</p>
<p>“Your husband begs for your life, but why should I grant his request?” Zod said. “It is our way for the strong to lead. I can snap your neck and take full control.”</p>
<p>“Because there’s already too few of our people left in the universe,” Astra said. “You won’t kill any more of our kind if you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“An excellent argument,” Zod said. “Very well. You will be exiled. Once we have conquered this world, you will be welcomed back with open arms. Is that understood, Astra?”</p>
<p>“Yes, General Zod,” Astra said resignedly. She knew she could try to fight him, but she had fought him before and lost, on Krypton, and no doubt he had been experimenting with the powers they gained from the yellow sun, something she had yet to do. She could not defeat him, but it was possible Kal-El could. He had been on Earth for decades and had the most experience with the powers granted to them. He might just defeat Zod, and Astra would gather the survivors. She was patient above all else. It had only been her sister using her love for her niece against her that had seen her imprisoned, though not before the man who held her down even now had overseen her torture until she gave up the location of her people.</p>
<p>“Then go, before I change my mind,” Zod said, releasing her, “and know that you live only at my mercy.”</p>
<p>“Of course, General Zod,” Astra said, hating that she had to be subservient in any way to this sadistic man. She hoped Kal-El took care of him quickly, so that she could refocus the survivors on what was truly important: saving the humans from destroying their world as her people had destroyed Krypton. She left Fort Rozz with her head held high, knowing that the time would come when she returned.</p>
<p>For his part, Zod cared little for the departure of Astra. He turned to Commander Non. “Now, kneel before Zod, and pledge your undying loyalty,” he said.</p>
<p>Non went down on one knee and gave the Kryptonian pledge of allegiance, binding himself and his men to Zod’s service. <strong><em>*6*</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Robert’s burial is kind of an issue. In the original 1x02 flashbacks, Oliver buries Robert with rocks on what I think is a bluff, and that’s where Yao Fei attacks him. But by the time of Shado’s death in S2, Robert has been moved to the grove where Yao Fei is buried. My head-canon is that they reburied Robert between seasons.</p>
<p>*2* Ever since we learned about Lian Yu being a mystical convergence along with Starling City, my head-canon has been that Oliver’s ‘hallucinations’ have, in fact, been spirits, at least for those who have died, like Robert, Yao Fei, Shado, Tommy… the Slade bit in 2x09 was definitely a hallucination, but everything else?</p>
<p>*3* This, of course, was a pattern in “Arrow”, flashbacks and present day alike. Oliver would gain allies, only to lose them to death or them walking away from him, and he would be left floundering and trying to fight on his own. This was most prevalent in Season 6 with the Team Arrow Schism, which ended with Oliver going solo after his bout with Vertigo left him resorting to being The Hood for a little bit (which I, frankly, was cheering on). But because people kept leaving (or dying, in Laurel’s case), he would feel this way, especially since his final battle, he *did* stand alone and, ironically, fulfilled Ra’s al Ghul’s prophecy: “Oliver Queen is a man destined to die alone.” </p>
<p>*4* This is representative of my own position. Most crime is understandable, even rape, because it’s usually about power or dominance, and while that could potentially be attributed to human traffickers after a fashion, at the end of the day, those people look at their fellow men and see a product, cattle to be branded and sold to the highest bidder. It takes a special kind of cruel apathy to be able to do that, IMO.</p>
<p>*5* Oliver is going to continue to feel this way until Laurel proves him wrong, which will only happen when she learns the truth about his time travel and what happened in the last timeline.</p>
<p>*6* I combined the two scenes from “Age” where Zod took control at Fort Rozz and adapted them to fit the current narrative since there wouldn’t be much change in that arena.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lian Yu, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I finally managed to go back and correct Novu mentioning the Council of Time Masters in “Reborn” and “Reset” in “Legend”, to bring it in line with the decision to have the Council not be  a thing in this timeline.</p>
<p>On another note, work has begun on Episode 4.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast the next morning, Team Arrow and Lois Lane again retreated into Oliver and Laurel’s motel room to cover the events of the past. “I-I should probably start this one off,” Sara said shakily. “My experiences for that first year after the <em>Gambit</em> sank have some bearing on this, and I can help supplement Oliver’s story as needed.”</p>
<p>Lois nodded and activated her recording device. “Interview #4 with Oliver Queen, Interview #2 with Sara Lance, January 2013,” she said. “Alright, Sara. When you’re ready.” Laurel pulled her sister onto the bed with her and Oliver and held her hand, squeezing it gently to show her support for her sister.</p>
<p>“After I was pulled from the <em>Gambit</em>, I came up in the middle of the ocean, and I couldn’t see anything, hear anything. I screamed for Ollie, tried to find him, but eventually I had to swim to a piece of debris from the <em>Gambit</em> and climbed on. I held onto that piece of debris all through the night. The next morning, after the storm dissipated, I drifted for hours before I saw a ship. I managed to get their attention and I was brought onboard. But instead of being taken to a captain’s cabin or something, I was dragged through the ship roughly by the men, pirates, and thrown into a cage. Later, the pirates came and started pawing at me… they were pretty clear about what they wanted.” Tommy stirred slightly at this, anger coursing through him at the thought of someone hurting Sara <em>that</em> way. He took a moment to consider why that was, then decided of course he was going to be angry about that, because Sara was one of his best friends. “They had been on that ship for a long time, and I was the first woman they had seen in months, an exotic American beauty with blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. The men themselves were Nigerian pirates, I think. I never really learned their nationality.</p>
<p>“Just as things were about to take a turn for the worse, <em>he</em> came. A white man. He told them to leave me alone and took me with him to his cabin. He introduced himself as Anthony Ivo. I asked about the people in cages, about why they were there, and he said it was because he needed them for his work. He was a scientist, trying to find or recreate a ‘miracle serum’ developed by the Japanese in World War II, the Mirakuru. He said finding or recreating it would change the world, save people from dying horrible deaths. Anthony offered me protection, asked me to serve as his assistant. And I did. For a year, I was his assistant, helping him torture and experiment on the prisoners in the hold while he tried to figure out the secret of the Mirakuru. Eventually, we came to Lian Yu.”</p>
<p>“For five months, Slade, Shado, and I had been living on the island without any sign of the outside world,” Oliver picked up the story. He continued to summarize what happened on his side of things, including Shado and his first attempt to make love before they were interrupted by Slade, during which Laurel kept a firm grip on his hand, telling him she was here for him, and he worried about the fact that she was so easily putting aside her own feelings about hearing him talk about nearly making love to another woman. Then he delved into the events that led to him being captured by Ivo the first time, including the shellfire that burned half of Slade’s face off and eventually led to his fate of becoming the first successful super soldier (not that he mentioned this bit aloud). And then, he made it to that moment. The moment he met Sara for the first time since the <em>Gambit</em> had gone down.</p>
<p>“…I asked why I’d been shot and the man in the cell next to me, Anatoli Knyasev, told me they did it to see if I was strong enough to survive. He showed me a scar from where he had been shot. I removed the bullet and sowed myself up. The captain returned and questioned me, and when he asked me about the bodies, while I didn’t say anything, my reaction told him that this was the right island. Then the pirates dragged me off to another part of the ship and threw me into a room. That’s when I saw Sara. When I tried to say something, though, Sara kicked me and told me that ‘prisoners don’t speak’.” Sara flinched, looking guilty, but Oliver gave her a look that said it was fine, that he understood. Laurel again took her sister’s hand in one of hers, squeezing it. Laurel sat between Sara and Oliver, one hand encompassing one of theirs and keeping them grounded.</p>
<p>“Ivo entered the room and introduced himself,” Oliver continued, “asking my name. Sara made a gesture for me to lie, so I did, saying that my name was Tommy.” Tommy jerked, but he grinned at his best friend, who smiled back despite the emotional turmoil he was in telling the story about what had been one of the more tumultuous years of his time away. “I told him I was the only survivor of a shipwreck that happened near the island. Ivo asked if I had come across a Japanese submarine while exploring the island, and I told him I hadn’t. He told me about his search for the Mirakuru, saying it increased the strength of those injected and allowed for rapid cell regeneration. He told me the submarine transporting the Mirakuru had come under heavy fire and landed somewhere in the island chain that Lian Yu was a part of, and now, thanks to me, they knew it was Lian Yu. I was angry, believing Shado and Slade were dead and said Ivo had killed them. Ivo said because of that, it would be up to me to help them find the submarine.</p>
<p>“Later, Sara came to visit me, told me that it was better if Ivo didn’t know that we knew each other. I told her I wanted to warn my friends, if they were still alive, and later that night, Sara brought me to a radio transmitter. I contacted Slade and Shado, but before I could tell them where I was, Sara disconnected the radio and Ivo and the captain showed up. Ivo said since I had confirmed my friends were still alive and as such were a threat, that meant they needed to be killed. The captain said I was of no further use, but Sara said I could still be useful. Ivo agreed with Sara, telling me I would be going back to the island. Then he called me Oliver. That’s when I knew that Sara had been manipulating me the whole time and had betrayed my identity to Ivo.” Sara looked down, shamefaced, and again, Oliver shot her a comforting look that she felt she didn’t deserve for what she had done. Laurel had briefly let go of Oliver’s hand to take her sister’s left hand in both of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sara smiled at her sister, thankful for the comfort even though she felt she didn’t deserve it, not after she had betrayed Oliver to Ivo.</p>
<p>Oliver continued to talk about returning to Lian Yu with Ivo, Sara, and the pirates, the ambush by Slade and Shado, Oliver dragging Sara off with them. He talked about their own search for the Mirakuru, how they hoped it would help Slade, who was quite literally half-dead thanks to the burns from the shelling of the island. He talked about finding the submarine, finding the Mirakuru, Slade’s confession to Shado that he, too, had feelings for her, and injecting Slade with the Mirakuru. “For a moment, nothing happened,” Oliver said, a haunted expression on his face. “Then Slade started jerking, screaming. You have to understand, Slade had barely grunted in pain when I inexpertly pulled a bullet out of him after our failed raid on the airfield. He wasn’t prone to screaming in agony, but in this case, he was writhing and screaming in agony, blood was pouring from his eyes and nostrils, and eventually, he fell silent. He was dead.” Diggle, who had marveled at Slade’s strength, hung his head, and Tommy grimaced, having come to understand how much Slade’s friendship was valued by Oliver, that because of the circumstances it was on par with their own bond. Sara, who knew what was coming, stared woodenly ahead while Laurel was once again expressing her sympathy by squeezing Oliver’s hand.</p>
<p>“That’s when Ivo showed up with his pirates,” Oliver continued. “He checked Slade, probably because he wanted a live super soldier to experiment on, confirmed that Slade was dead, and then grabbed the Mirakuru, dragging us back to the main part of the island. There, he put us all on our knees, putting Sara and Shado in front of me. He drew a pistol and said it was time for me to choose, to choose who lived and who died. He began pointing the pistol between Sara and Shado, continuing to tell me I needed to choose. I was caught. On the one hand there was Sara, who I had known most of my life, who I was responsible for being in this position in the first place since I had brought her on the <em>Gambit</em> and someone I wanted to protect, so I could return her to her family. On the other hand, there was Shado, a woman whose father I had already failed to protect, a woman whose father had saved my life again and again. How could I not repay the favor and save hers?</p>
<p>“The pressure built up and finally I acted. I still don’t know to this day if I consciously made a choice to save Sara or if I intended to try and force Ivo to shoot me and spare both Shado and Sara. But I moved between the gun and Sara, and Ivo swung around and put a bullet in Shado’s head. I could hear Sara sobbing in both relief and sorrow, but all I could think of was that both Shado and Slade, the people who had helped me survive Lian Yu, the people who had become my family on that wretched little island, were dead, dead because of choices I made, dead because of Ivo. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Slade Wilson charged out of the trees, fully healed.” Diggle jerked at that, staring at Oliver in shock, as did Tommy. Even Laurel’s eyes were wide as she kept her hand in Oliver’s, lending him her strength. “They shot him, but it was like he had on a bulletproof vest. He tore them apart, in one case ripping a man’s heart from his chest from sheer strength, and Ivo fled with a few of his men. Then Slade saw Shado. He gathered her up and asked why. I tried to answer, but Sara got there before me, saying Ivo didn’t explain why, that he had just shot her. And I went along with it, because how was I supposed to tell Slade I had made a choice that led to the death of the woman that he loved?” Oliver took a shaky breath. “Okay, Lois, that’s enough for now. We can pick up again this afternoon. Questions?”</p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure where to begin,” Lois said. “I guess the biggest question is why Slade was dead one minute and then he was suddenly alive. Do you have an answer for that?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Oliver began, “but Sara and I speculated in private once that the Mirakuru had to kill Slade and then reboot his system in order to work, overwrite his existing nervous system and the like in order to fully work its magic.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“So, Slade became the first successful super-soldier,” Lois said, recalling that the bodies that they had found had been deformed by the Mirakuru, had been failures at succeeding according to Ivo.</p>
<p>“Yes, he did,” Oliver said quietly.</p>
<p>“Why do you think Sara betrayed you to Ivo?” Lois asked. She knew it would hurt, but she <em>had</em> to be objective with this book. It was necessary not only in terms of journalistic integrity but also so people didn’t think of her as some kind of fangirl for the Justice League, between her and Clark’s praising articles of Green Arrow and Superman. This, at least, needed to have some objectivity, which was why she would have to one day speak to the likes of the members of Tempest and Anatoli Knyasev, to get their opinions on the matter.</p>
<p>“Because I wasn’t a good person,” Sara said immediately, an expression of guilt on her face.</p>
<p>“No, Sara, I don’t think it was that at all,” Oliver said. “I’ve had a <em>long</em> time to think about all of that, and the thing that keeps coming back to me is your expressions when around Ivo. There was fear, but also a degree of caring. I think you were suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Sara mulled that over in her head. “You might be right,” she finally admitted. “Anthony was the only thing standing between an exotic American beauty like me and a ship full of lonely, violent men who hadn’t seen a woman in months. I did whatever I needed to, to make him happy. I helped him with his experiments, I took notes for him, I-I serviced him when he asked for it. I did whatever he needed me to do, because I knew if I didn’t, he would send me back to the hold, and if that happened, I wouldn’t live much longer. The looks the ship’s crew gave me told me that, told me that the moment I didn’t have his protection, they would have their way with me, and some of them probably had deviant sexual attitudes, like choking or worse. I-I wanted to live, even if it wasn’t really living, and so I did what he wanted me to.”</p>
<p>“And Sara, how did you feel when Oliver jumped in front of the gun and saved you?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I felt relief, relief that I was going to live,” Sara said truthfully. “But I also felt guilt, because my survival came at the cost of another woman’s life. I knew Anthony could be cruel, I had watched his experiments. But he had always treated me with kindness, and seeing him execute another woman in cold blood, just to teach Ollie a lesson or whatever was going through his head at the time… I didn’t know who he was anymore. I didn’t know how to feel about that. Then Slade was there, and he was mourning Shado along with Oliver, and I didn’t want to call attention to my own feelings on the matter out of fear of what Slade might do if he decided to blame me for Shado’s death.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all my questions for the time being,” Lois said. “We’ll pick this up this afternoon. Say about one-thirty?”</p>
<p>“That sounds good,” Oliver said with a nod, and Lois left Team Arrow to help Oliver and Sara deal with the emotions that talking about all of this had brought up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That afternoon, after an ordered-in lunch and after Oliver and Sara had had a private conversation with Laurel where Oliver and Laurel comforted Sara as best that they could about her actions while in Ivo’s service, Team Arrow and Lois once more gathered in Oliver and Laurel’s motel room for another interview session. “Interview #5 with Oliver Queen, Interview #3 with Sara Lance, January 2013,” Lois said after activating her recorder. “Alright, Oliver, Sara, when you’re ready. What happened after Shado died and Slade returned?”</p>
<p>Oliver and Sara exchanged a look before trading off as needed, talking about Shado’s funeral, Slade’s distance, Sara cautioning Oliver about telling Slade the truth due to the insanity induced by the Mirakuru in the few successful attempts of the Japanese, Ivo and Sara’s talk where Ivo revealed he had never intended to kill Sara, that she had been in no danger, and Slade’s disappearance. They talked about discovering that Slade was going to try and destroy the <em>Amazo</em> with Fyers’ missile launcher, had calculated the targeting algorithms on the wall of the cave where they had found the Japanese soldiers’ bodies, how Sara and Oliver had stopped him and how Slade had nearly turned on Oliver, only to be brought back to sanity for the time being after he realized what he was doing. They talked about the arrival of the man on the plane, the discovery of the parachute, and their hatching a plan to take the <em>Amazo</em> since Slade was all but invincible. Oliver talked about the weeks of training Slade put him through until he was proficient enough with the bow to fire and hit a target while on the move, and Sara talked about the plan to trick Ivo by dosing Oliver with something that would counteract the truth serum Ivo used.</p>
<p>“Before we launched our attack, Slade and I took a moment to observe the <em>Amazo</em>,” Oliver said, “and he said that when we first tried to leave the island, with the airstrip, we did so as strangers, but now, we would be leaving it as brothers. We launched our attack successfully, but Sara had given me a secret mission. Slade’s state of mind would make him susceptible to Ivo’s manipulations, she said, and we couldn’t let him turn Slade against us. So, I needed to kill him before Slade could get to him and we would deal with Slade’s anger afterward. I hunted down Ivo, but in that moment, I couldn’t kill him, not after what I had done a few months earlier with the pirate. Ivo saw my weakness and twisted me up inside until I admitted I believed myself guilty of Shado’s death because I had chosen Sara. Then I told Ivo it was his fault. Ivo then asked if I thought <em>he</em> would think that, looking behind me. I turned. Slade was there. He had heard the entire thing. In that moment, his grief and rage boiled over, and he turned on me. Anatoli, who Sara had freed along with the other prisoners, Sara, and I tried to escape with the others, and while Sara and Anatoli got off the boat, Slade grabbed me and brought me back onboard, knocking me out.”</p>
<p>Diggle looked grim at this, knowing that being betrayed by a brother wasn’t something that went away. He had felt betrayed when he had learned the kinds of things that Ted was getting up to with Blackhawk. Tommy looked sober at the revelation that Oliver’s brother on the island had turned on him and wondered how Oliver had still been trusting after that, that he had told Tommy the truth, only for Tommy to do the exact same thing Slade had done and turn on him. Tommy felt his guilt all over again regarding that issue. Laurel was clutching Oliver’s hand, squeezing it tightly.</p>
<p>Oliver continued on, talking about Slade torturing him, putting Shado’s dragon tattoo on him, the trade for Hendrik, and him leaving Ivo, whose hand he had cut off, with them. Oliver told them about the weeks of survival afterward and that they knew they needed to stop Slade from getting away from Lian Yu with the Mirakuru. “Ivo was willing to trade information on the Mirakuru for a quick death, because his wound had turned gangrenous,” Oliver said. “He told us that he had used the Mirakuru to develop what he was certain was a cure, a way to get rid of the Mirakuru in someone whose system or mind couldn’t handle it, like Slade. In return, he wanted Sara to kill him. Sara took the gun and pointed it at him, but she couldn’t. I took the gun, not wanting her to become a killer like I already was, and I shot Ivo. As much as I did it to fulfill the agreement with Ivo, I also did it for revenge. Revenge for Shado, for Slade, for what I had suspected but never confirmed had been done to Sara by Ivo.”</p>
<p>Oliver continued, talking about reactivating the sub, dislodging it from the outcropping, Sara’s capture by Slade, he and Anatoli piloting the sub out to the <em>Amazo</em>, Oliver telling Anatoli to wait two hours and then sink the <em>Amazo</em>, then his boarding the <em>Amazo</em> and finding Sara. He talked about trying to convince Sara to go to the submarine, that he needed to face Slade, but that she didn’t want to leave him, and so they had gone to the captain’s cabin together to find the cure for the Mirakuru, only to be captured together by Slade and his men. Oliver talked about being in the hold when Anatoli hit the ship with a modified torpedo. “The ship was beginning to fall apart and sink, water rushing in,” Oliver said. “There was a fire. I saw a chance and took it, grabbing the bag containing the vials of the Mirakuru and throwing it into the fire. Slade was enraged and attacked me. Sara came rushing, trying to help, and he grabbed her before throwing her across the room. She got caught in a whirlpool, and for the second time, I watched her ‘die’ by being pulled out of a sinking ship. Then Slade taunted me, asking me how many times I was gonna have to watch Sara die. We fought, but I was hopelessly outmatched even without Slade being full of the Mirakuru. Slade knew he was the superior fighter in every way imaginable, and we fought, me losing again and again, before the ship buckled again, and debris pinned Slade to the floor of the hold.</p>
<p>“I snatched up the cure in one hand, an arrow in the other. Slade, pinned, told me to go ahead and stick him with the cure. He told me he would keep his promise, that he would destroy everyone and everything that I love. He then shouted that Sara was only the first, that he would kill Mom, Thea, and Laurel, and that’s when I acted. I dropped the cure and I put that arrow through his eye. Then the ship buckled again and I was thrown to the floor of the hold, water rushing in, and I lost consciousness, fully expecting to never wake up. But wake up I did. I found myself in a bedroom, and then I met her. The Director. The head of a covert intelligence agency. She told me we had a lot to discuss, and then she welcomed me to Hong Kong.” Oliver sighed. “And that is the ‘end’ of my second year, since the next five months were more or less spent trying to escape from the Director and her agency and being locked away for various amounts of time after each escape attempt. Questions?”</p>
<p>“Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if you had told Slade about what really happened to Shado from the beginning?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I have,” Oliver said, “and I sometimes wonder if things would be different. But then I think about how Slade nearly killed me when I tried to stop him using Fyers’ missile launcher to destroy the <em>Amazo</em>, how he tricked us into thinking he agreed with destroying the Mirakuru only to save it, how he so quickly turned on me even though I was expressing feelings of guilt over Shado’s death, and I realize that the good man I called my friend, my brother? He <em>did</em> die when the Mirakuru killed him. The man he became after was a shadow of the Slade Wilson that I knew and had come to respect and care for. I don’t think it would’ve made any difference if I told him the truth except that he would’ve just killed both Sara and I, then blew up the <em>Amazo</em> before going crazy and haunting Lian Yu for the remainder of his days until someone finally found a way to kill him, assuming he didn’t die of old age or find a way to kill himself after going completely insane.”</p>
<p>“I agree with Ollie,” Sara said quietly. “I’ve thought about that, too, but I don’t have the insight into Slade he does. I’ve always felt Slade would have killed us both if we told him the truth about Ivo giving Ollie a choice and him choosing me. About the only thing we could’ve hoped for if we told him is that he gave us a quick death and cut off our heads or ripped our hearts out. But considering his rage? He would have made our deaths as slow and painful as possible, and his actions after he learned the truth, the way he tortured Oliver, tells me that that is exactly what would’ve happened. So, for my part, I’m glad we didn’t tell him.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Lois nodded and turned her attention back to Oliver. “Now, I have to ask, Oliver: is Slade the man you told us about after taking down Malcolm Merlyn? The one fond of keeping promises, who has been saved from death’s stroke more than once?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “Slade is who I was talking about. I’ve had a long time to think, and considering the regenerative capabilities of the Mirakuru, there is no guarantee that Slade died that day, whether from drowning or my shoving an arrow into his brain through his eye. I firmly believe it is highly likely that Slade survived and found a way off of the island, if he ever went back and didn’t just start swimming once he was free of the debris. If he is alive, then there is no doubt in my mind that once he learned about my return, he started planning his revenge, and that likely only increased once Sara was announced as alive, too. He blames us equally for Shado’s death, and since we’re not trapped and suffering on Lian Yu, he will want to make us both suffer for what happened. He’ll fulfill his promise to both of us, destroy everyone and everything that we love, before he finally kills us.” Sara looked grim at that but nodded when Lois looked at her questioningly.</p>
<p>“Okay, final question is for Sara, and if you don’t want to answer, I fully understand,” Lois said. “What happened to you after the <em>Amazo</em>?”</p>
<p>Sara took a shaky breath as Laurel gripped her hand, squeezing tightly, and Tommy leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled tremulously at him. Oliver reached over, around Laurel’s shoulders, and put a hand on Sara’s other shoulder, also showing he was there for her. Sara took another shaky breath, and then she told Lois what had happened after the <em>Amazo</em>, the same thing she had told Laurel a couple of months back, about how the survivors of the <em>Amazo</em> had caught her, tied her to a cot, raped her repeatedly for weeks, and then taken her to the beach to drown her only to be killed by ‘mysterious warriors’ who took Sara with them, and that was all Sara could say on the matter. By the end, tears were streaming down Sara’s cheeks, as they were Laurel’s, and Oliver had his head bowed, having never heard about what happened, only suspected, while Tommy and Diggle both looked angry that Sara had gone through that, but all they could do was offer their comfort in the here and now.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all I need for now,” Lois said quietly, shutting off her recording device. “And I’m sorry if I reopened old wounds with my questions, Sara.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Lois, I could’ve refused,” Sara said with a tremulous smile. Lois nodded, and left Team Arrow to comfort one another, especially Sara and Oliver, over the trauma of their year together on Lian Yu, while privately fearing what was to come if the years only got steadily worse, as Oliver had implied would be the case with his words that these were five years where nothing good happened.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Ivo checked Slade out. He was dead. So, therefore, the Mirakuru must’ve been doing something to reboot/restart his system so it could be of use. That’s always been my head-canon, at any rate.</p>
<p>*2* Even an armchair psychologist could tell Sara was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. The only people who think otherwise are Olicity and/or Lauriver shippers who saw Sara as a threat to their ship and were therefore virulent opponents of her, calling her ‘butterface’ and other such things. Such people, regardless of their ship, are *disgusting* to me. It’s a fucking television show. At least I only hate Felicity, and then only for her *actions* in-universe. I don’t hate Emily, Katie, Caity, or any other actress or actor on these shows. They did what they could with the material that they were given, which was piss-poor material courtesy of Marc Guggenheim. Blame the writing. Blame the bald misogynistic prick who liked killing women and liked writing bad guys with similar inclinations. Don’t fucking hate the actors/actresses over a goddamned television show. That’s just pathetic.</p>
<p>*3* If thought about objectively, with enough time and space, even Oliver would have to admit that there was nothing they could’ve done to change the outcome of Year 2 except him killing Ivo before Slade could find out the truth about Shado’s death. Slade would always have turned on them, because the Mirakuru changed him in more ways than just physical. And even then, Slade might have seen Oliver killing Ivo before he could as a betrayal and turned on them anyways. So, there really was no way after Slade was injected that they were going to keep Slade as an ally indefinitely other than Slade getting there *before* Shado was killed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Call for Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance were enjoying a lie-in at the motel Saturday morning, Oliver having begged off talking more about his years away with Lois since the past two days had been pretty tumultuous emotionally and he needed some time to prepare himself to talk about the final three years of his exile, which he would say were actually the worst, since the years <em>had</em> gotten progressively worse. Both of them were already dressed, their shoes kicked off, and Oliver had been struck by the black ensemble that Laurel was wearing, as it had reminded him of some of the outfits that Black Siren had worn prior to her turning against Diaz, sans leather jacket, and Laurel had asked him why he had looked so funny. He had recovered and told her he hadn’t realized she looked so good in black, to which she had smiled and said she figured she ought to try it out since, you know, Black Canary? She had also told him Sara had a similar, all-white outfit along with a winter coat for the same reason, to test out the all-white nature considering her destined codename of White Canary.</p>
<p>Oliver was brought out of his thoughts about the minor similarities between the woman he loved and her doppelganger when there was a pounding knock on the motel room door. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing, Oliver went the door and opened it to find David Anderson on the other side. “Mr. Anderson?” he asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“I’m here with a message from Aquaman,” Anderson said. “He wants to see you and the other two down at the docks. There’s trouble.”</p>
<p>“The same trouble the dolphin warned him about?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Anderson said. “It’s possible, or it could be some other kind of trouble. Regardless, he needs to see you and your friends down at the docks ASAP.” Anderson turned and headed back to his truck, message delivered, and Oliver shut the door to the room, turning to find Laurel slipping on her shoes, looking worried.</p>
<p>“What do you think it is?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Oliver said, “but if Aquaman wants to see me, Clark, and Hal down at the docks, then it’s probably big, and if it’s big, there’s no chance Susan isn’t going to report on it as soon as she gets down there. I have to call the President. I can’t let him be blindsided by this.” Oliver pulled out The Phone and selected it’s only contact, putting the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” Trumbull greeted after he picked up. “Do you have news about Aquaman beyond what you reported to me the other day?” Oliver had called to tell Trumbull about his meeting with Aquaman after it had happened, though like with his friends, he hadn’t told the bit about Aquaman presumably being the King of Atlantis. That was a little unbelievable and would require a hell of a lot more proof than Arthur’s word on the subject.</p>
<p>“I just received a message from Aquaman via a trusted source,” Oliver said. “He wants to see me, Superman, and Green Lantern down at the docks. I get the feeling this is not going to be just a meet and greet because he’s accepting the offered position, Mr. President. My gut is telling me that this is going to be something big, and considering Susan Williams is here, it’s probably gonna end up televised the instant she can get the greenlight from her producers. I wanted to give you the heads-up in case things go poorly.”</p>
<p>“Do you need support?” Trumbull asked.</p>
<p>“I hesitate to say yes, but like I said, if Aquaman’s asking to meet with the Justice League due to trouble, it probably isn’t just a meet and greet,” Oliver said. “I wouldn’t say no to support, Mr. President, especially if this turns out like Fort Rozz.”</p>
<p>“We’ll scramble teams from the nearest military base and transport them via helicopter,” Trumbull said. “In the meantime, I’ll summon the National Security Council. Thank you for keeping me up-to-date, Mr. Queen. And good luck if this turns out to be anything like Fort Rozz.” Trumbull hung up. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver sent off a quick text to Clark and Hal to ‘suit up’ and meet him in front of the motel, then another to Dig because he’d need his help to get into the exosuit after he finished suiting up in his normal suit. Oliver quickly undressed, Diggle arriving as he was getting into his Green Arrow uniform. “What’s going on?” Diggle asked professionally.</p>
<p>“Aquaman’s at the docks and wants to meet Superman, Green Lantern, and I,” Oliver said, flipping his hood up and activating the voice modulator, becoming Green Arrow. “<strong>Something tells me it’s not a social call. I need your help with the exosuit in case this turns into a Fort Rozz situation.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get you ready,” Dig said, shaking his head slightly at the fact that this was his life now and helped Green Arrow get into the exosuit while Laurel pulled on her black winter coat. Dig frowned at the sight, but said nothing, figuring that with how things were going, they were <em>all</em> going to end up down at the docks. Once Green Arrow’s exosuit was fully equipped, he strapped on the bracers carrying his taser flechettes, clipped the clasp of his quiver in the center of his chest, and picked up his bow. He exited the motel room with Dig and Laurel in tow and found Superman and Green Lantern floating above the parking lot. Cars were parked in the street and people had gotten out of them to stare at the sight. Sara, Jimmy, Lois, Susan, Tommy, and Kenny were all already out of their rooms, Sara in her white outfit that Laurel had mentioned and Tommy in a blue winter coat. Kenny was filming the scene, turning to catch Green Arrow coming out of his motel room, while Jimmy was snapping photos. Susan was trying to get Superman and Green Lantern’s attention, but they were ignoring her, to Lois’ amusement if the smirk she was giving her professional rival was any indication.</p>
<p>“<strong>Glad the two of you could make it,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>We need to get to the docks, ASAP.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Then you’re gonna need a lift,” Green Lantern said, forming a bubble around Green Arrow with his ring, and then all three of them were flying off towards the dock, Green Arrow once again closing his eyes due to the super-speed travel and mentally accounting for his weapons. He had twelve taser flechettes, six mounted on each bracer, and his quiver was stocked with ten bola arrows, ten explosive arrows, ten injection arrows filled with tetrodotoxin, ten boxing glove arrows, five flashbang arrows, and fifteen basic arrows. Then there were the enhancements of the RQ-1141 itself to his speed, strength, and durability. With any luck, he would be able to withstand whatever was coming, if he wasn’t just overreacting.</p>
<p>“We’re coming in for a landing,” Green Lantern warned Green Arrow, who opened his eyes and braced himself for the landing, the three of them touching down on the docks in front of Aquaman, who was clad in some kind of battle armor. The torso was colored orange while the boots, gloves, and leggings were a deep shade of green. He was also wielding a golden trident that seemed to have an ethereal quality to it, though Green Arrow admitted that that could just be the morning light glinting off of it since it was well-polished and wet from the ocean.</p>
<p>“<strong>Aquaman,</strong>” Green Arrow greeted. “<strong>Judging by your appearance, us appearing in uniform is exactly what’s needed.</strong>”</p>
<p>“It is,” Aquaman said grimly. “I apologize for summoning you the way I did, but I needed to remain close by in case the attack came before you arrived. These are my people. This is my home. I cannot leave them unprotected.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I understand,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>What’s the situation?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the man I told you of, the one who calls himself Black Manta?” Aquaman asked. Green Arrow nodded shortly while Superman and Green Lantern exchanged looks. Clearly, there was more to Green Arrow’s meeting with Aquaman that he hadn’t revealed but considering Green Arrow’s propensity to keep the secrets of others, that made a certain degree of sense. “He has awakened the Trench and led them towards two targets. One is Atlantis. The other is Amnesty Bay. The army of Atlantis can defend the city, but Amnesty Bay is without such protections and it would take too long to summon a detachment. The Trench are almost upon us. I would estimate twenty minutes at most.”</p>
<p>“Woah, woah, hold up,” Green Lantern said, making the ‘time out’ gesture. “What is the Trench? And are you talking about the lost city of Atlantis?” He looked at Green Arrow. “Looks like you left some things out of your explanation.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I gave Aquaman my word I would only say I had met him and he was considering the offer,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I keep my promises, Green Lantern.</strong>” Green Lantern stared at him for a moment, then nodded, accepting that, and turned back to Aquaman with an expectant look on his face.</p>
<p>Aquaman did not disappoint. “Yes, we are talking of the ‘lost’ city of Atlantis,” Aquaman said. “And the Trench are one of the three remaining kingdoms of the empire of Atlantis. They have become deformed and vicious, mindless in their pursuit of violence and wanton destruction. They are without reason, without conscience, and they engage their foes with the single-minded goal of laying waste to everything in their path.”</p>
<p>“What kind of weapons do they use?” Green Lantern asked.</p>
<p>“Their bodies have always been all the weapon they could ever need,” Aquaman replied even as the rentals pulled up and the news contingent, Lance sisters, Tommy, and Dig poured out. “Their claws are capable of ripping through even Atlantean battle armor, which is made of far sturdier materials than any known to man.” Aquaman gave a pointed look to the RQ-1141, and Green Arrow grimaced but acknowledged the warning for what it was, a caution to not let the Trench get too close.</p>
<p>“<strong>How many are we expecting?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“At least one thousand,” Aquaman said. “I admit, I do not know if we can hold the line, even with those assembled here.” He turned his attention to the civilian contingent. “You should not be here, it isn’t safe. You should return to the motel and await word.”</p>
<p>“I’m an investigative reporter, buddy, I don’t abandon a story when I see it unfolding,” Susan Williams said with a scoff. “Kenny, start setting up. I’ll get on the phone to Carl.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Williams,” Kenny said with a resigned tone of voice that said he would much rather follow Aquaman’s advice, but he had to follow Susan’s orders since she was his boss on this trip.</p>
<p>“Same thing for me, but investigative journalist,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Perry would <em>kill</em> me if I didn’t get photos of whatever’s gonna happen,” Jimmy said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I’m not about to sit in a motel room and wait to find out if Ollie is safe,” Laurel said, tilting her chin up defiantly. Sara and Tommy nodded to show they were of the same mold.</p>
<p>“A good soldier doesn’t let a brother go into battle alone,” Diggle said firmly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, if you’re going to be here, you might as well help out,</strong>” Green Arrow said after a moment. “<strong>Lois, Laurel, Tommy, there’s three docks. We need to evacuate anyone still on them. Tell them Aquaman said to get going. That should help convince them.</strong>” The three nodded and headed off for the docks, Laurel stopping for a moment and kissing Green Arrow before heading for the farthest dock of the marina. “<strong>Dig, Sara, stay up here and guard Susan, Kenny, and Jimmy, just in case any of the enemy get pass us. With any luck, we won’t have to hold out on our own for too long. I called the president, and he’s scrambling a detachment from the nearest base.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Yes, if we can hold the line until your armed forces arrive, we should be able to keep the Trench from attacking Amnesty Bay,” Aquaman said.</p>
<p>Susan, meanwhile, had gotten on the phone with her producer. “Carl, it’s Susan. Look, I’m in Amnesty Bay with Oliver Queen, and Superman just showed up along with some guy in a glowing green uniform and then there’s Aquaman, whose got on some kind of armor and is wielding a trident. Something is about to go down here, Carl, something big. I need you to flip the switch so we can go live. You will? Great! You won’t regret this Carl, I just know it.” Susan headed back towards them. “I’ll stay on the phone until you tell me we’re live…”</p>
<p>“<strong>This is your town, Aquaman,</strong>” Green Arrow said, looking at the King of Atlantis. “<strong>How do you want us deployed?</strong>”</p>
<p>“I want you and I each on a dock,” Aquaman said. “Someone needs to cover the marina from above, and someone needs to cover the beach in case the Trench swarm there.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got the marina,” Green Lantern said.</p>
<p>“That leaves the beach for me,” Superman said, flying up and away, heading for the beach while Green Lantern floated up and took a position over the marina.</p>
<p>Aquaman looked at Susan again, saw her determined expression, and sighed. “We should go,” he said to Green Arrow. “I estimate we don’t have long before the Trench arrive.”</p>
<p>“The Trench?” Susan questioned from behind them, but Aquaman ignored her. He and Green Arrow each took a dock, with the third dock between them lying without defense except for Green Lantern hovering above. That was the dock where Tommy was moving from boat to boat, encouraging the owners and workers to leave. Some were being stubborn and Tommy looked about ready to pull out his wallet and start bribing them.</p>
<p>Green Arrow walked down his dock, putting a hand on Laurel’s shoulder as he passed by her in comfort, and she smiled at him before picking up a child to help the group of tourists who had hired a boat to go out on the ocean for a fishing trip of their own evacuate faster. Green Arrow stopped about fifteen feet from the end of the dock, which would give him enough room to fire his arrows after the Trench arrived.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, back at the front of the docks, Diggle had armed himself with his pistol, and Sara had retrieved her bo staff from where she had been keeping it and extended it, earning a wide-eyed look from Susan, who was staring at her and connecting some dots that she hadn’t quite connected before regarding the identity of the Canary, since John Diggle was so obviously Spartan. Then Carl gave her the all-clear, and she signaled Kenny to begin filming as she took her position in front of the camera. “This is Susan Williams with Channel 52 News, reporting to you live from Amnesty Bay, where the <em>Justice League</em> appear to be gathering in preparation for an engagement with something coming from the sea. In addition to Starling City’s Green Arrow and Metropolis’ Superman, a mysterious man in a glowing green uniform and Amnesty Bay’s own rumored superhero, the Aquaman, appear to be moving in defense of this sleepy little coastal town. Meanwhile, the docks are being evacuated by Dinah Laurel Lance, Director of the City Necessary Resources Initiative in Starling City and Green Arrow’s long-time girlfriend, Tommy Merlyn, Green Arrow’s best friend who infamously exposed his identity and has not been seen out in public in well over a month, and the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s own Lois Lane. The enemy that appears to be coming are known as the Trench…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Henry Allen, Barry Allen, Joe West, and Iris West had gotten together for the weekend, the Wests flying up to Starling City on Barry’s dime and currently staying with the Allens for their weekend visit. When they heard the chime for a breaking news segment, Iris instantly jumped at the chance to watch whatever it was since it was coming from Channel 52, and Barry had agreed. As a result, all four of them had sat down on the spacious couch that the Allens had, and when Susan Williams appeared, they knew it was going to be big. As they heard what Susan was saying, that the Justice League had apparently deployed in Amnesty Bay, Barry said, “I gave Mr. Queen a tip on Amnesty Bay. I-I guess it panned out.”</p>
<p>“What was the tip?” Joe asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Heard there was someone there who could communicate with sea life and command the ocean,” Barry said distractedly. “The Aquaman.”</p>
<p>“And it looks like you were right, since Miss Williams mentioned him,” Iris said encouragingly, and Barry smiled at his best friend. Joe sighed but didn’t say anything, because Iris was right. Susan Williams <em>had</em> mentioned the Aquaman, which meant he was real. “I wonder what’s going to happen, what they think they’re going to be fighting…”</p>
<p>“Sea monsters?” Barry suggested, and it was a testament to how strange the world now was that none of the other three disagreed with that being a possibility. “And if it is, well, the Trench makes me think of the Mariana Trench.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The National Security Council had assembled in the Situation Room by the time Channel 52 began airing its story and had the added bonus of turning various satellites onto Amnesty Bay to try and get a read of what was coming. Some of the members of the N.S.C. thought that President Trumbull’s pet team were just jumping the gun to try and prove that there was a reason for them to exist since the D.E.O. would be the ones to handle General Zod and the other prisoners of Fort Rozz, not this band of freaks that the president had organized under Oliver Queen. But others were more open-minded, openly wondering what was going on and who ‘the Trench’ were.</p>
<p>President Trumbull himself sat in the middle of the table, watching the screen as Susan Williams reported the story so far, such as seeing Superman and Green Lantern (not that she knew who the latter was) arrive, Green Arrow coming out of the motel room, their departure, and the mad scramble down to the docks before Green Arrow handed out assignments since his friends and girlfriend refused to leave. Sara Lance deploying a bo staff and John Diggle arming himself with his gun essentially outed them as Spartan and the Canary, and Trumbull mused that Green Arrow’s local team would be made up of purely public heroes, save for Miss Singh, who remained relatively anonymous since her pardon had been swallowed up by Green Arrow’s defeat of Malcolm Merlyn and the downfall of Tempest. Trumbull also mused that, after today, his decision to form the Justice League would either be lauded, or his decision to place his trust in them would be touted as a reason as to why he was unfit for office by his political enemies. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Carly Diggle and her son, A.J., had been watching a <em>Land Before Time</em> movie when the broadcast was interrupted with a special news bulletin from Channel 52. Carly sat on the couch and held her son close, wondering what this was about, and the first thing they saw was Susan Williams on the screen, reporting from <em>Amnesty Bay</em>, where John had said he was going. A moment later, the camera panned left to capture John with his gun out and Sara Lance with a bo staff, then zoomed in on the docks to show Green Arrow, a flying man in a glowing green uniform, an armored man who Carly presumed was the Aquaman on another dock, and the familiar form of Superman floating over the beach. “John, what have you gotten yourself into?” Carly whispered.</p>
<p>“Is Uncle John doing drugs again?” A.J. asked innocently.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, baby, but he’s definitely gonna have some explaining to do when he gets back,” Carly said. What was with the Diggle men and getting involved with dangerous situations?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>J’onn J’onzz, known to the rest of the Department of Extranormal Operations as Director Hank Henshaw, snapped, “I want us connected to the satellite feed observing Amnesty Bay, ASAP!”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” one of agents running the command center, Vasquez he thought her name was, said and brought up the satellite feed alongside the report from Channel 52. J’onn examined the two, noting that there didn’t appear to be any sign of an enemy on the infrared scanners the satellite was running. J’onn noted the presence of the Green Lantern, indicating he had accepted Queen’s offer to join the Justice League as a liaison with the Corps at the very least. That was good, it would give the Justice League some legitimacy in the wider universe if it ever came down to it. But <em>what</em> could they be preparing to fight? Would it even show up on the scanners? Or was the Justice League about to face off with an enemy who didn’t show up on infrared? Most of the ocean’s inhabitants were cold-blooded, after all.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, J’onn could do nothing but observe. At the moment, the D.E.O.’s mandate was to deal with alien life and <em>only</em> alien life, but he was thinking that before the day was out, he would be getting a call from the President informing him that the D.E.O.’s mandate had been expanded to include <em>all</em> extraordinary encounters, be they terrestrial, extra-terrestrial, or sub-terrestrial. But he would be damned if they weren’t ready to move the <em>moment</em> President Trumbull gave the order to.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>General Dru-Zod had been contemplating his next move when Commander Non had reported that there was a news broadcast coming in of some import dealing with the son of Jor-El. Zod arrived in the communications chamber and found a report from someone named Susan Williams was on display, and Superman was present at a place called Amnesty Bay. Also present were Starling City’s Green Arrow, a simple powerless human who used modified archaic weaponry to bring down his foes non-lethally (a coward, like Superman), what appeared to be a human Green Lantern (that was troubling, as that could mean the Corps would intervene in his plans for Earth), and an armored figure that was reported to be Amnesty Bay’s Aquaman, whoever that was.</p>
<p>Zod studied the way the Justice League, as they were being called, had deployed, and shook his head. It was inefficient to spread their available forces so thin. They should have grouped together, so that they could more readily deliver blows to the incoming enemy, if indeed an enemy was incoming and they hadn’t merely deployed and, what was that human saying, jumped the firearm? As it was, if an enemy <em>did</em> attack in greater numbers than the Justice League, then they would be overrun, and the town they were defending would fall to the enemy. Still, it was best to observe the coming battle, if an enemy <em>did</em> appear, if only to get an understanding of the Justice League, as they would likely be deployed against Zod and his forces once Zod’s plans came to fruition. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dante had been watching the substitute for Susan Williams give a report on the continued downward trend of crime in Starling City despite Green Arrow’s apparent absence when the special news bulletin broke in, and Susan Williams appeared on the screen, detailing that the Justice League had deployed in Amnesty Bay, presumably against an enemy coming from the ocean. Dante settled in for the long haul, knowing that whatever came from this incident, it would result in something that the Ninth Circle would need to be prepared for, something they may need to act on if necessary. Dante frowned as Susan Williams identified the supposed enemy as ‘the Trench’, wondering what that could mean and whether it was a reference to the Mariana Trench or something else entirely. Either way, it was likely that it would result in something that would either profit or hinder the Ninth Circle, and that meant he would need to keep himself aware of what was going on. He would not be caught unawares by the likes of Beatrice, who he knew monitored all breaking news bulletins to pad her advantage over him (or try to, at any rate).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* One of the mistakes I made in “Age” was that Oliver let the president be completely blindsided and left him scrambling. In this case, I’m making sure Oliver does his duty and reports any and all updates to the President ASAP. As a result, the response to Amnesty Bay will be decidedly different.</p>
<p>*2* The Allens and the Wests, in this, are basically our ‘everyman’ audience, the people who are gonna react the way the average person who doesn’t personally know any of the heroes in Amnesty Bay very well would react. The closest is that Barry’s met Oliver a couple of times, but they’re not friends in this timeline just yet.</p>
<p>*3* The N.S.C. and the President will obviously represent the response of those in power who are sworn to protect and defend the American people in this instance.</p>
<p>*4* And there’s the POV of the Big Bad. Well, as expected considering the non-lethal nature of Oliver and most of the rest of the JL in this, he’s got a poor view of the JL and thinks they’ll all be crushed by whatever enemy they’re about to face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow stood silently, a bola arrow nocked, ready to draw back his bow at a moment’s notice as he waited for the Trench, as Aquaman had called them, to arrive. He knew the mission: hold off the enemy until the military arrived. That was the only thing they could do, because at the end of the day, there were only <em>four</em> of them, four against at least one thousand by Aquaman’s estimates. As it was, even the military units might not be enough to keep the town completely safe, much less Green Arrow and his finite supply of arrows, especially since he had no idea which arrows would even be useful against the Trench. He wouldn’t until he tested each of them against the Trench.</p>
<p>Green Arrow’s eyes narrowed as noted that the ocean was looking much more turbulent now. He raised his bow, but didn’t draw it back just yet, waiting until he got a clear line of sight to the enemy. Something thumped against the dock, and then a clawed hand, if it could be called a hand, clamped down on the dock, then another, and the Trencher, as Green Arrow dubbed them in his head, pulled itself out of the ocean, onto the dock, and stood, looking at Green Arrow with the same soulless eyes of a shark. It was two meters tall and had black, shiny scales covering its body, needle-thin teeth visible in its mouth as its lips curled back in a snarl at the sight of Green Arrow. “<strong>Damn, you’re ugly,</strong>” Green Arrow told the Trencher before firing his bola arrow, which wrapped around the Trencher. The creature screeched in rage but toppled and fell back into the ocean.</p>
<p>Green Arrow next waited for a group to climb up, then fired a flashbang arrow into their midst. It went off as he turned away, and when he turned back, the Trenchers were wailing in an odd pitch, keening with their hands clutching their heads, mouths gaping open and lips twitching. Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow into the center of them, and it detonated, throwing them off of the dock and into the water, but the destruction of the dock in that section also meant they were that much closer to him when they climbed up. He backed away slightly, noting that he shouldn’t use explosive arrows on the dock itself if he could help it. He nocked and fired a boxing glove arrow at the next Trencher, but it just bounced off of the scaly chest and fell into the water with a <em>plop</em>.</p>
<p><em>Okay, so boxing glove arrows are out unless I hit them in the eye or something,</em> Green Arrow mused to himself. <em>Let’s try an injection arrow.</em> He nocked and fired such an arrow, which sank into the creature’s flesh beneath the scales, injecting its payload. The creature swayed slightly but remained upright until Green Arrow hit it in the eye with a boxing glove arrow. It fell into the water and did not resurface. <em>Alright, so injection arrows work a little, but don’t paralyze the damn things as fast as they do humans.</em> Now all he had to do was test out his basic arrows. He nocked one, and when the next Trencher climbed onto the dock, fired it into the Trencher’s leg. It pierced through the scales and came out the other side, causing the Trencher to screech in pain as it toppled and fell back into the ocean, inky black blood coloring the water where it fell. Now that he knew which arrows were effective and <em>where</em>, Green Arrow could settle into a rotation depending on the number of the enemy while noting that, in this situation, he may not be able to avoid killing, which made him feel guilty, even if they were just mindless animals according to Aquaman. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Lantern used his ring to form a giant fishing net and scooped up some of the Trench in it from out of the water. Constricting the net slightly, Green Lantern turned around and around before ending the construct when the net was aimed out at sea. The Trench flew through the air, back out to sea, their limbs broken from the net constricting. Green Lantern formed a series of throwing stars and directed them downward, slicing into the water and striking a group of the Trench who had been attempting to sneak pass Green Arrow, who was busy with Trenchers beginning to hoard on his position. Green Lantern formed a minigun and fired, energy slugs pelting the Trench who were swarming on Green Arrow’s position and stunning them, sending them back into the water. “<strong>Thanks!</strong>” Green Arrow called up to him.</p>
<p>“No problem,” Green Lantern called back before turning his minigun on the dock directly below him, where Tommy Swann was trying to cajole people to leave the dock. Now they were simply too frightened to move rather than obstinately refusing to. Green Lantern fired the minigun on the Trench who were moving down the dock and then turned his weapon on the water, spraying the water with energy slugs, hoping to hit some of the Trench as they swarmed beneath the surface. He did the same in the space between Tommy’s dock and the one being guarded by Aquaman, who looked like he knew what he was doing with that trident of his.</p>
<p>On another note, Green Lantern would bet the Situation Room in the White House was full of aghast military advisors and politicians who were trying to wrap their heads around the existence of beings like the Trench that had presumably come from Earth rather than from the stars. He would bet his first month’s check from Ferris Air when he was hired back on (Carol was too much of a softie not to hire him back) that before the end of the day, the D.E.O. would be having their mandate expanded. It wasn’t worth it creating another new division to deal with extraordinary terrestrial or sub-terrestrial encounters when you already had one for extra-terrestrial encounters unless you were looking to be really damn bureaucratic.</p>
<p>On another note… it was a damn good thing he’d been charging his ring earlier that morning.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Aquaman was grim-faced as he twirled his Trident, stabbing the three points into the Trench leading the way onto his dock, stabbing the deformed Atlantean in the lungs and diaphragm and sending it spiraling into the water. Aquaman used his command over the ocean to wash the rest of the Trench from his dock while calling for aid. While he could not depend on the Army of Atlantis in this case, that was not the only army as his disposal. Aquaman was unique among Atlanteans in that he was able to communicate with all sea life, and right now, he was calling on the contingent of sharks he had brought together and held in reserve in the depths, calling them into battle. Ranging from bull sharks to great whites, they were coming from all along the Eastern seaboard to fight for the one who spoke to them as equals.</p>
<p>With the call sent out, Aquaman fired an energy blast from his Trident when the next member of the Trench rose from the depths, catching it in the face and throwing it back into the water. Again, Aquaman’s Trident was unique because it was no ordinary Trident, and not just because it was the Trident of the King of Atlantis. No, his Trident was none other than the Trident of Poseidon, the weapon of the Sea-God himself. It had many capabilities. In addition to all of the normal uses of a Trident, the Trident of Poseidon could fire energy blasts, command the ocean to an even greater degree than Aquaman was capable of normally, and even summon great storms, though Aquaman saw no need to use the last one in this instance as he didn’t wish to destroy the marina any more than it already would be. No, he would content himself with using energy blasts and the sea itself as weapons against the Trench. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Aquaman twirled his trident, building up energy as more of the Trench clambered onto the dock, then brought it down point first on the dock. A shockwave of energy shot out in front of him, barreling the Trench over and back into the water, grimly acknowledging that for every member of the Trench he took down, three more rose to take its place in a way akin to the Greek hydra.</p>
<p>Aquaman smiled when he sensed his friends coming closer and spotted the first dorsal fin of a shark break the surface, heading for the marina. The non-human cavalry had arrived.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The first thing that Superman had done upon landing on the beach was freeze the water to twenty feet out with his Freeze Breath, which would keep the Trench off-balance. He used his X-Ray Vision to see how many were swarming on his position and he would estimate roughly two hundred were heading for him, with more heading for the marina and the rest of the Justice League, such as it was with just himself, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and potentially Aquaman after today. Superman fired his Heat Vision at a pair of Trenchers, as he had nicknamed them in his head (unknowingly echoing Green Arrow’s own nicknaming of the sea monsters), scalding their scales and seeing them retreat, smoking, back into the water.</p>
<p>Superman shot forward with his super-speed and flight, punching one Trencher with half-force, which was still triple what he used on human targets, and it was sent flying back into the ocean with broken ‘ribs’, if Superman could put a name to whatever it was that guarded those things’ lungs. He wasn’t sure ribs was the proper term due to the bones being so flexible, but it was the closest thing he could think of to call them. Superman flew forward, grabbing another two by their arms and flying out to sea, releasing them and flying back to the beach, landing and unleashing his Heat Vision on the Trenchers who had begun to scramble across the ice that had formed thanks to his Freeze Breath. The Trenchers screeched in pain, their scales smoking, but most of them continued forward, and Superman felt resigned to the fact he would have to hurt these creatures more than he already had. Aquaman had been right about their mindless desire for death and destruction.</p>
<p>Superman surged forward and engaged in hand-to-hand combat, using his super-strength to his advantage and crippling those who made it to shore before unleashing a second wave of Freeze Breath on the next wave of the Trench, binding them to the ice with another layer. They screeched in agony at the sub-zero temperatures before Superman flew up and knocked each of them out before retreating to the beach to wait for more, checking once more with X-Ray Vision and seeing there had not been much of a decrease in the number of Trenchers swarming on his position. With a weary sigh, Superman prepared for a protracted engagement until the military arrived.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Wests and Allens, like so many other families across America, were staring at the screen of the television with astonished horror at the sight of the so-called ‘Trench’. “I was just joking about sea monsters,” Barry said feebly.</p>
<p>“So, uh, any theories on what these guys are, besides sea monsters?” Iris asked faintly. “I mean, they’re walking on two legs. Doesn’t that mean they could’ve been human, or something like human, at one point? That’s assuming these aren’t aliens and this isn’t some kind of invasion…”</p>
<p>Barry cast his mind around for any idea, and only one popped up in his head. “Uh, deformed Atlanteans from Atlantis?” he managed. He shrugged at the incredulous looks shot at him. “I don’t know. I’m just guessing here. But when I think underwater civilization, Atlantis is the first thing that pops into my head.”</p>
<p>“Deformed Atlanteans,” Joe said about as faintly as Iris. “Okay. Maybe. World’s already got aliens running around. Who’s to say everything we thought was a myth isn’t real…” Joe shook his head. “This is crazy. You gotta wonder what the President is thinking right about now.”</p>
<p>“Probably that he’s very happy that he formed the Justice League,” Barry said, and no one in the room could really disagree with that statement.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>When the Trench had first appeared on camera, with no sign of them on infrared, the entire Situation Room had fallen silent, staring aghast at an enemy that they couldn’t track via heat signature as it stepped forward, only to be wrapped in one of Green Arrow’s bola arrows and sent back into the ocean. Every single person who had been thinking the Justice League were jumping the gun were now wondering if the Justice League would be enough to hold those things off until the military could get there and deploy a scorched earth policy.</p>
<p>“My God,” Vice President Fitzgerald Grant III finally said. “What the hell are those things?”</p>
<p>“The Trench, apparently,” President Trumbull said. “And since we have no idea if this will be the only attack, I want all of our military bases moved to Defcon One. I do not want to leave our country exposed to another attack of this nature.” This was directed at the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, who nodded and picked up one of the many phones and made a call, still staring in disbelief at the screen, where Green Lantern was throwing a bunch of the Trench out to sea. “What is the status of the detachment we sent to Amnesty Bay?”</p>
<p>“They’re fifteen minutes out, Mr. President, flying at the highest possible speed,” said another military advisor, who was on the phone with the base that the team had been scrambled out of. There were three Blackhawk helicopters loaded with troops heading for Amnesty Bay, armed to the teeth and ready to supplement the Justice League’s defense of Amnesty Bay.</p>
<p>“Mr. President, if these things crop up elsewhere, I’m going to advise we announce a state of emergency and declare martial law while the situation is dealt with,” the Secretary of Defense said.</p>
<p>“I’ll take it under advisement, but for now, the attack seems to be focused on Amnesty Bay,” Trumbull said. “With any luck, the Justice League can hold the line until our men get there.”</p>
<p>“Then God help them,” said the Secretary of Energy, who was staring, white-faced, at the screen, where it appeared a school of sharks had just arrived. “Wait… Are those <em>sharks</em> coming to help them?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen informed me that Aquaman is able to communicate with sea life,” Trumbull said. “It appears he called for his own back-up.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“I am not on drugs, I am <em>not</em> on drugs,” John Diggle chanted under his breath as he observed the battle between the Justice League and the force known as the Trench, only half-listening and half-aware of Susan Williams’ running commentary on the actions of each member of the Justice League, his gun raised and ready to fire if these things got pass the heroes while wondering, again, how this had become his life. Not that he was going to trade it away or something; no, he was committed to this life now, such as it was, even if that meant he had to occasionally deal with craziness. First an egomaniacal alien general escapes prison and was likely plotting to invade Earth with his meager but nearly all-powerful forces, now an army of sea monsters invaded a sleepy little coastal town in Maine. “<em>I am not on drugs.</em>”</p>
<p>Sara Lance looked over at him, lips twitching in amusement, then turned her attention back to the Trench. She was worried, because her sister was <em>still</em> on the farthest dock with Ollie. She could see her, a black-clad figure crouching behind a boat, watching the battle. Sara wondered why Laurel wasn’t getting out of there, but then realized what was wrong. Laurel had never been in an actual combat situation before. She had been kidnapped a few times, even been <em>arrested</em>, but she had never been in a real combat situation before and now she was right smack dab in the middle of one, and that meant she was discovering her fight or flight instinct. Right now, she was frozen because she hadn’t decided which part of her lizard brain to listen to, and Sara worried that when it did switch on, it would be the ‘fight’ one, which would be great for Laurel’s desire to be a vigilante but also horrifying considering what was currently happening.</p>
<p>Jimmy Olsen was snapping picture after picture, knowing Perry would want a surplus of options to go with tomorrow’s headline article that Lois was bound to write about this. Jimmy could already see the headline, too. <em>The Battle of Amnesty Bay</em>, the <em>Daily Planet</em> would read in tomorrow’s morning edition, if they didn’t rush a special <em>evening</em> edition depending on when Lois got her article finished. Whatever happened, Perry would want <em>the</em> photos, and it was Jimmy’s job to make sure his editor had a surplus to choose from. So, he snapped picture after picture of the Justice League fighting off the Trench all the while wondering when the military would arrive and, when they did, how that would turn the tide of the battle, if it would.</p>
<p>Kenny McCormick did <em>not</em> want to be out here. He did <em>not</em> want to be on this dock, filming sea monsters coming out of the ocean and being fended off by <em>four people</em>. He wanted to be in his nice, safe motel room and pretend his name wasn’t Kenny McCormick while a life-and-death situation occurred nearby, because he did <em>not</em> want the last words that he heard from Miss Williams to be, “Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>Susan Williams, of course, continued her running commentary. “The mysterious man in the glowing uniform continues to construct everything from simple tools to complex machines such as a minigun which fires energy slugs at the enemy, bringing them down by the numbers. Green Arrow continues to show he is one of the premier archers of the age, making heavy use of his signature trick arrows to bring down the Trench and knock them back into the water, where it appears that Aquaman has summoned a school of sharks to aid in the battle even as he fires energy blasts from his trident. Superman, of course, uses all of his varied abilities to bring down the Trench. Meanwhile, the evacuation of the docks appears to be at a standstill, with those remaining too afraid to move now that the enemy has arrived. While Laurel Lance’s dock has been cleared, both of those being evacuated by Tommy Merlyn and Lois Lane remain populated to a degree.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lois Lane knew that Susan had beat her to the exclusive this time, but Lois had an in with the Justice League. She knew who they all were, more or less, and she was going to call in that marker after this battle was over and get quotes from every last one of them to put into her article about this event. She was cataloguing everything that was being done by each hero as much as she could, because she could only focus on one at a time while also trying to convince and cajole some of the more obstinate fishermen who had stayed behind to abandon their boats, though now it was because of their terror at seeing these sea monsters then obstinance.</p>
<p>Lois didn’t know how she was even going to begin the article, but she knew that she would know what to do when she sat down to write it. She and Clark always did. Luckily, Hal and Clark had been away from the motel when Oliver sent his message to them, Hal having dragged Clark off to one of the local bars to continue investigating Aquaman to try and get something solid beyond what Oliver had delivered. Hal had reported the men were now friendlier to him when he asked, which Lois wondered over. But it was a good thing that they wouldn’t have to come up with some reason that Hal and Clark hadn’t come down to the marina with them to cover why they were gone when Superman and Green Lantern showed up.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Lois urged the couple standing on their boat now, turning her attention away from the battle for the time being and focusing on her task. “Those things are not going to play nice if they get pass Aquaman.” The man and woman looked at where Aquaman was fending off a fresh wave of the Trench, and finally nodded, following Lois, who sighed in relief as she evacuated the last people on the dock. She looked across the way and saw that Tommy Swann still had a couple of boats to clear. She hoped he was able to do it without the Trench climbing up and menacing the people, even if Green Lantern was above him. After all, not even a superhero could be everywhere at once.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Come on, come on,” Tommy Swann urged the man on the boat, who was huddled down in the deck, as if that would hide him from the Trench. “Those things are not gonna be blind. They’re gonna see you. You gotta get out of here!”</p>
<p>“I-I can’t move,” the man managed. “I-I-Those things remind me of sharks. Walking sharks. I-I’m afraid of sharks. And now there’s sharks in-in the water. If-if I get knocked in…”</p>
<p>“I’ll help you,” Tommy said, holding out a hand. “Come on. Take my hand, and I’ll get you up to the main deck. You can get to safety from there.” The man stared up at Tommy, fear evident in his eyes, but then he nodded, reaching a trembling hand up and grasping Tommy’s, who pulled him up. The two men made their way to the main deck, and Tommy let the man go on his own from there, stumbling towards where the others who had been evacuated from the docks were huddled, near where Susan Williams was filming the craziness that was going on. Tommy shook his head and turned away, heading back down the dock. There was still one last boat left to evacuate, looked like a tour boat, with a couple and their child on it. Tommy stopped cold for just a moment when he saw one of the Trench climbed onto the dock and begin coming down the dock, its shark eyes fixed on the young family. There was a mother, a father, and a little boy, and Tommy flashed back to a happier, simpler time with him and his parents, when they had gone out with the Queens on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>.</p>
<p>Tommy reacted on instinct, racing down the dock, pausing only long enough to snatch up a machete from where it lay on the edge of a boat. “Hey, fishface!” The Trencher, who had been turning down to enter the slip where the family were huddled, petrified, turned and snarled at Tommy. “That’s right, fishstick, I’m talking to you! Leave those people alone and come try someone else! I got something for ya right here, something you’ve never tasted before! Come on, you greedy sonofabitch! Come at me!” Unknown to Tommy, his challenging the Trencher had caught Susan Williams’ attention and she had directed Kenny to aim his camera at it, delivering a running commentary at the fact that the son of Malcolm Merlyn was risking his life to save innocent lives, indicating he was nothing like his own father.</p>
<p>Tommy raced forward, ducked under a swing of the Trencher’s claws, and then started hacking away with the machete, and soon, one of the Trencher’s arms fell off, inky black blood gushing from the wound. Tommy didn’t stop even as the Trencher retreated towards the water, hacking at the other arm, furious that this thing would attack innocent people, that it saw nothing wrong with going after a <em>child</em>, and the second arm fell away, inky black blood now gushing from both wounds. Tommy launched a solid kick to the Trencher’s midsection and it fell into the water of the marina, where a shark (Tommy couldn’t tell what kind) clamped down on it with its jaws and dragged the Trencher below the surface.</p>
<p>Tommy turned and got back to the slip. “Come on, I’ve got your back,” he told the father. “Go. I’ll make sure none of these bastards come up behind you.” The man nodded shakily and gathered his wife and son up, making their way up the dock towards the main deck, Tommy following, walking backwards to keep an eye out for the Trench in case any more tried to get up on the dock. Once they reached the main deck, Tommy moved to join Sara and Dig in guarding Susan and Kenny, who he noted were looking at him with something like respect instead of the apathy they’d been giving him during the trip so far, and he smiled. Maybe now people would realize Tommy <em>Swann</em> was nothing like Malcolm Merlyn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver’s section clearly needed to be about him finding out what worked against the Trench from his trick arrows and there had to be mistakes (like the boxing glove arrow to the chest that bounced off) since he’s never fought an enemy like this before unless you count the Dominators, and that was never one-on-one and with mostly trick arrows.</p>
<p>*2* One of the subplots that didn’t really happen in “Age” was Arthur searching for the Trident of Poseidon. Instead, he just randomly found it in an ancient underwater temple sometime between the Battles of Gotham and Metropolis. I decided to skip over that in this case and have him already in possession of it, especially since he’s been King of Atlantis for almost two decades at this point and would’ve found it by now.</p>
<p>*3* For those wondering, I figure an actual attack on American soil, where they have no idea if more attacks are incoming or not, would warrant the President issuing the order to move to Defcon One. 9/11 was one of the only times in history that the nation moved to that, and since this is *also* an attack on American soil, this time by psychotic, mindless, mutated fish people… *shrugs* As Nyame put it, the politicians and the military understand terrorists. The Trench? Nuclear option would be the only option due to fear of the unknown.</p>
<p>*4* Yes, I went there in my morbid humor…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Alright, so I have finished “The Spectre”, so to speak. That means either that this story will have my full focus, or I will seek out another story to be a secondary project that I can work on when I get stalled on this story. More than likely, it will be the latter. We’ll see, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance was frozen in place, unable to move due to fear, fear that she would get partway back to the main deck only for one of those things to get up behind her and grab her and start <em>eating</em> her. If she stayed near Green Arrow, she had reasoned, she would be safe. If she was truthful, she also wanted to stay nearby, to make sure the man she loved was safe even while he fought against an overwhelming enemy. Laurel didn’t know what else could possibly happen today, but she knew there was the possibility these things would overrun Ollie. If that happened, well, she didn’t know what she would do, but she would have to do <em>something</em>, because if Ollie died today, so would she. Her body might be alive, but her soul would be shattered with his loss, she knew that much. After what had happened the night that she was arrested for aiding and abetting him, when Sara and Dig had told her that Oliver’s Clean Slate Protocol was that he would die and Sara would take over, she had known just how much Oliver Queen meant to her, and that was why she couldn’t stray far from him, even in her terror of what these things, the Trench, represented.</p>
<p>Green Arrow knew none of the turmoil going through his girlfriend’s mind as she watched him battle with the Trench, his mind focused on keeping the Trench where they were and unable to move another inch. His job was to keep this dock secure until the military arrived, and he would be damned if he <em>failed</em>. He would only fail if he ran out of arrows and was overrun, he swore, even while he acknowledged that that was a strong possibility. He had exhausted his supply of trick arrows, leaving only the fourteen basic arrows in his quiver. He fired arrow after arrow as the Trench climbed onto the dock in greater numbers, spearing them in the legs to send them back into the water, where Aquaman’s sharks, including Bruce, were waiting to bring them down. Green Arrow reached behind him for another arrow and found himself in a situation not unlike the one he had found himself in on Earth-38 some months back, in his memories. He was out of arrows, and the enemy was still coming. His bow would be of no use here, and he let it fall to the dock even as he shifted his stance, gripping his hands into fists.</p>
<p>“Ollie! What are you doing?” came Laurel’s dismayed cry from behind him, but he didn’t have time to turn and offer a false comfort to her, as the Trench were on him. He managed to land a few punches and kicks to the Trench, sending them back into the water, before one slashed at him with its claws, ripping into the exosuit and sending him spinning to the surface of the dock. A moment later, the Trench were on him, claws slashing downward, and he closed his eyes. <em>Laurel, I’m so sorry… Goodbye, pretty bird…</em></p>
<p>Laurel had watched in horror as her boyfriend disappeared under the claws of the Trench. She heard the cries of dismay and horror from Sara and Tommy on the main deck, faintly heard the cursing of John Diggle, but all that mattered to her was Oliver. Oliver was trapped, he needed help, something, anything. Laurel fled from her cover, running forward, barely registering Sara’s shouted denial of her older sister running towards danger or the cursing of Tommy and Diggle. All Laurel could do is run, only to see nothing but bloodied armor in between the Trench’s legs and she knew, in her heart, that he was gone. Deep inside of her, something snapped loose, and Laurel howled, “<em>Ollie! <strong>Nooo!</strong></em>” The final word became a high pitched scream as a wave of sonic energy erupted from Laurel’s throat, impacting the Trench and tearing them apart, sending the remains flying off of the downed Green Arrow, who slowly pushed himself up, his armor shredded and blood seeping from wounds that were visible, but definitely alive. Laurel collapsed to her knees even as Green Arrow stood and moved to kneel in front of her. “I-I thought I lost you,” Laurel wept.</p>
<p>“<strong>Not yet,</strong>” Green Arrow said, a soft smile on his face. “<strong>Not ever if you keep watching my back like that, my pretty bird. Now come on, Black Canary. Those things aren’t going to let up.</strong>” He stood and turned to face the end of the dock with Black Canary at his side, her expression turning grim.</p>
<p>Suffice to say the reaction to what had just happened was varied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In Sinners &amp; Saints, the Starling City sister-bar of Central City’s Saints &amp; Sinners, the crowd of rough clientele, all from some form of organized crime, albeit gangs, had watched as Green Arrow went down and a cheer had gone up, only for that joy to turn to horror when Green Arrow’s girlfriend rushed forward and destroyed the sea monsters with her <em>voice</em>, saving her lout of a boyfriend in the process. “That’s it,” one man declared. “I’m outta here. I’m not stickin’ around for that fucking banshee to rip me apart.” The man put a five dollar bill down where he had been sitting to pay for his half-finished drink and then turned and left the bar, obviously planning to get home and pack his things and flee to brighter pastures, somewhere without interfering do-gooders, like New York City or Los Angeles. He was not the last of the patrons to do so.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Wests and Allens sat in stunned silence as they watched Oliver Queen seemingly die only to be saved by his girlfriend rushing forward and unleashing what could only be described as a sonic scream that had ripped the Trench apart. “How-How is that possible?” Iris stammered. “I-I thought Laurel Lance was a normal woman, not an alien or whatever Aquaman is. How the hell did she do that?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know, baby,” Joe West said, stunned by the fact that a seemingly-normal woman had developed superpowers seemingly at random. Henry Allen was likewise looking stunned before turning to his brilliant son.</p>
<p>“Barry?” Henry prompted, seeing the thoughtful look on Barry’s face.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever happened, while it seems random, it wasn’t,” Barry said slowly. “It happened the instant that she realized Mr. Queen might be dead. Her scream was pure grief and anguish, the scream of a woman whose lost the person they love most in this world in a horrible way. I think it must be genetic, that something was lying dormant in Miss Lance that awoke because of this traumatic experience and it manifested as a sonic scream, potentially because of the circumstances, or perhaps this sonic scream was always going to be her ‘power’. Whatever the case, I’m sure Mr. Queen is gonna hire a bio-chemist or bio-engineer to figure it out now by studying the genetic structure of both the Lance sisters, just to find out for sure. And if it’s not genetic, which I doubt, then the only other explanation would be magic, which of course is just science we can’t explain yet, per Arthur C. Clarke.”</p>
<p>“So, either way, it’s science, but whether we understand that science yet or not is up for debate,” Joe concluded.</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Barry said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>President Allan Trumbull and the National Security Council stared at the screen in shock. Trumbull had been resigned to the fact he would need to pick a new leader for the Justice League (most likely Superman since Green Lantern technically had divided loyalties as a member of the Green Lantern Corps), and now the current leader’s girlfriend had just developed superpowers and saved him from an untimely demise. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and the Secretary of Defense were likewise gaping at the screen, trying to wrap their heads around this.</p>
<p>Finally, Trumbull said, “Well, this, whatever <em>this</em> is, changes things. It appears that ordinary humans are capable of developing superpowered abilities under the right circumstances. We’ll need to get our top minds on this, and in the meantime, I will be expanding the purview of the Department of Extranormal Operations to encompass <em>all</em> extraordinary situations, this one included. On another note, I suspect that considering the actions of Mr. Merlyn and Miss Lance, the Justice League will be greatly expanded today.” No one argued with the president, in part because they weren’t sure anyone could stop Oliver Queen from offering those positions to his girlfriend and best friend after they had risked their lives. Then there was the younger Miss Lance, who was clearly the Canary, and John Diggle, whose secret identity as Spartan was not so secret, to consider. It was highly likely that things would be changed. “Where’s our team?”</p>
<p>“F-Five minutes out, Mr. President,” said the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, finally managing to speak.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Carly Diggle, who had been shielding her son’s eyes once it started getting bloody, was in shock, but not enough shock that she would give way to her son’s hands pushing against hers, trying to see what she wasn’t wanting him to. She reflected that the city, which had already been pretty quiet since all those connected to Tempest and the List had been arrested, was probably going to become a ghost town as far as crime was concerned after this, because they would certainly be scared of invoking the wrath of Laurel Lance. She honestly couldn’t say a lack of crime would be a bad thing and resolved to call John once this was over, make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>J’onn J’onzz was surprised at the development, but acknowledged it was likely the purview of his department would change if random humans could develop superpowers. It was also a good thing that Oliver Queen had been saved by this startling development. After all, he knew things about the threats that were coming and about metahumans that would be needed as the world moved forward. J’onn assumed that it would be Oliver’s company that would eventually publish the research on Laurel Lance’s genetic structure and coin the term ‘metahuman’ as a result. The world would need his experienced leadership and guidance as this new and terrifying world continued to unfold.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dante knew he was in a precarious position. Technically, Emiko was in a prime position for information gathering. But she had also been showing signs of having genuine affection for her brother, which could cause divided loyalties. And yet, Dante could do nothing if that was the case (though, on the bright side, nor could Beatrice). If the Ninth Circle were to kill Emiko to remove a potential weak link, Oliver Queen would pursue her murderers to the ends of the Earth and beyond. He would not rest until he found out who they were, and when he did, he would direct the might of the Justice League onto them. It was likely Laurel Lance and Aquaman would both be joining the Justice League this day due to their actions since Queen seemed content to surround himself with superpowered monstrosities. No, killing Emiko would be unviable and may even bring about the final destruction of the Ninth Circle. A new course of action would be needed in this instance, and Dante would have to consider what course that action was soon, because who knew when Oliver Queen would return to Starling City.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn, who had been allowed to watch the news as a form of torture from Amanda Waller, who wanted him to see the world passing him by, had watched the battle progress with interest. He had been shocked at his son’s actions, though he also felt a perverse pride since it showed that Tommy did, in fact, possess a degree of ruthlessness. It just needed to be properly channeled, and when Malcolm inevitably escaped from this place, he would be in a prime position to guide his son to accept his natural gifts in combat.</p>
<p>When Oliver fell before the Trench, Malcolm had smiled cruelly. Oliver was the prosecution’s star witness in the case against Malcolm and Tempest, the one with the most evidence, the greatest testimony. Without him, the case would be much harder to gain a conviction on (at least in Malcolm’s deluded mind). The next moment, when Laurel Lance of all people developed a sonic scream that ripped the Trench apart and left Oliver wounded but clearly alive, Malcolm paled and was appropriately horrified, remembering he had targeted Laurel discretely through various gangs looking to cash in on the bounty for Oliver in the hopes that she would die and the Queen estate would revert to Thea by default with Oliver still on the run. Now, though… Malcolm vowed that if he were sentenced to prison instead of the death penalty, a prison he would inevitably escape from, he would avoid Dinah Laurel Lance at all costs.</p>
<p>On another note, Oliver was <em>alive</em>. “It’s not fair…” Malcolm moaned. “It’s just not fair…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>General Zod frowned heavily as he considered the ramifications of this incident. If random humans could randomly develop powers that rivaled his people’s own, they <em>could</em> be a challenge to Zod, especially if they had military or other martial training. As for this Laurel Lance, as the newscaster called her… she would bear watching considering she had ripped the Trench apart with her voice. Who knew if she could do the same thing to a Kryptonian with that power? Yes, she and the one called Aquaman, who also killed, would bear watching.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow and Black Canary heard the sound of rushing footsteps and turned to see Sara, Tommy, and Dig running down the docks, Dig shooting a Trencher in the head when it tried to climb up behind them while Sara whipped another across the face and sent it spinning back into the water and Tommy cut off the hand of yet another, sending it back into the water as well, where a great white that Green Arrow recognized as Bruce clamped down on it and dragged it to the depths. “Thank God you’re okay, that you’re <em>both</em> okay,” Tommy said with relief as they reached Green Arrow and Black Canary. “Laurel, how did you do that?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know,” Black Canary stammered. “But I can help now, even if it’s just screaming at these things.”</p>
<p>“Well, we got your backs,” Sara told them. “You focus on the front. Dig, Tommy, and I got the back.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Sounds good… White Canary,</strong>” Green Arrow said with a grin, and White Canary grinned as she realized this was basically her official debut as such, though there was no chance of her having a secret identity at this point, just like her sister. They had just been shown fighting on <em>live television</em>, as had Tommy and Spartan.</p>
<p>“Uh, your friends are back,” Tommy said, pointing. Green Arrow and Black Canary turned and found the Trench approaching, their shark-like eyes fixed on Black Canary, having determined she was the source of the attack on their brethren. Black Canary gulped despite herself.</p>
<p>“<strong>You have this,</strong>” Green Arrow encouraged. “<strong>I’m right here. Now, just remember what you were feeling when it happened. Try to summon those feelings again, and direct it at them.</strong>” Black Canary nodded, drawing on the feelings of grief, anguish, and despair she had been feeling, still so fresh in her mind, and screamed again. Another sonic scream erupted from her, this time sending the Trenchers flying into the water, where the school of sharks tore them to shreds. White Canary, Spartan, and Tommy fought the Trenchers who rose up to attack them from behind, Spartan having to holster his gun after he used the last bullet and grab a nearby machete to use for himself, muttering a joke about how Green Arrow needed to give him a pay raise. What the five of them didn’t know was that they had now become the focus of Susan Williams’ story.</p>
<p>Black Canary unleashed a third sonic scream as another series of Trenchers climbed onto the docks, splintering the wood beneath their feet even as helicopter blades churned overhead, announcing the arrival of the military. One helicopter headed off to the beach to back up Superman while the other two helicopters dropped off their men on the other two docks, where the Trench were beginning to swarm in earnest, weapons firing at the Trench, ripping through their scales and shredding their internal organs, sending them back into the water. “<strong>There’s still too many of them,</strong>” Green Arrow groaned. He looked between Black Canary and the water, remembering some old lessons from elementary school about sound traveling better through glass and water. “<strong>Black Canary, aim your Canary Cry at the water, at its highest pitch possible!</strong>”</p>
<p>Black Canary nodded and turned to the water, taking a deep breath, and unleashed her Canary Cry, as Green Arrow had named it, on the water, spreading it all across the water. The water started to churn more, and the few Trenchers Green Arrow could see seemed to be fleeing from the sound. Something shot through the water at high speeds, and then Aquaman was pulling himself up onto the docks. “What did you do?” he asked eagerly. “The Trench are retreating from this position.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong>Laurel, or Black Canary, has a sonic scream that just developed,</strong>” Green Arrow said dryly. “<strong>You might have noticed. I suggested she aim it at the water since sound travels more through water and glass.</strong>”</p>
<p>“An excellent suggestion,” Aquaman praised. “The Trench are retreating, but they may swarm on Superman’s position. We should get Black Canary, as you call her, over there as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“I can help with that,” Green Lantern said, floating down.</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned to Laurel and cupped her face in his hands. “<strong>Go,</strong>” he said quietly. “<strong>Be the hero I know that you are deep inside. Finish this.</strong>” Black Canary nodded, kissing him briefly, then nodded at Green Lantern, who wrapped her in another bubble and headed for the beach.</p>
<p>“We’ll sweep the rest of this dock, make sure there’s no stragglers hiding in the slips,” Spartan said, gesturing to himself, White Canary, and Tommy. Green Arrow nodded, and the three headed off down the dock. Green Arrow noted that the sharks had seemingly followed the Trench back out to sea since the waters were calm again.</p>
<p>“A fortuitous turn of events,” Aquaman said. “Will you ask those who stood by you to join the Justice League?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I was planning on asking Diggle and Sara, Spartan and White Canary eventually,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>But I’m worried that if I ask Laurel and Tommy that it will look like nepotism, with me asking all of my friends to join the Justice League.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, the entire country just watched them stand with you against an overwhelming force,” Aquaman said. “Only fools would think that they haven’t earned the right.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Fair point,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Alright. When they come back, I’ll ask them. And what about you, Your Majesty? What will you do?</strong>”</p>
<p>“I believe I shall join,” Aquaman said. “And when we are not in combat and not in Atlantis, it is Arthur.”</p>
<p>“Oliver,” the Starling City vigilante said, turning off the voice modulator and pulling back his hood. “And it’s good that you’re willing to join, Arthur, because this? This is going to need an explanation and I need to know the basics to tell the president. You said the Trench are one of the three surviving kingdoms of the empire of Atlantis?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Arthur said. “The other two are Xebel, which began as a penal colony, and Atlantis itself. As I said, the Trench have de-evolved.”</p>
<p>“Arthur, I have to ask: are the Trench from the Mariana Trench? The President will want to know for certain,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Yes, they are, though the Mariana Trench runs deeper than humans know,” Arthur said. “What they believe is the bottom is, in truth, a layer of sediment blocking a whole different world from view. It takes advanced technologies to breach that sediment and stir up the Trench, technologies that have either been stolen from Atlantis by Black Manta or, in this case, purchased from a human. I do not know him, he was bald with a mustache and goatee. But the case he handed Black Manta in the surveillance we have read ‘LuthorCorp’.”</p>
<p>“LuthorCorp,” Oliver said grimly. “Bald? Mustache and goatee? That’s Lex Luthor, the C.E.O. He tends to get involved in <em>questionable</em> research, but he always manages to skate by with that silver tongue of his. If something he gave Black Manta helped in this attack, I need the proof of that, Arthur. The President and Joint Chiefs will need proof that their biggest military contractor played a role in all of this before they’ll act or impose sanctions.”</p>
<p>“I will get you the proof, Oliver, I promise,” Arthur said.</p>
<p>“Do we need to worry about other attacks like this?” Oliver asked. “From the Trench? This Xebel? I assume Atlantis won’t be an issue since you’re it’s King.”</p>
<p>“The Trench will not soon forget this, mindless though they are,” Arthur said. “They may not come near any surface city for some time. Still, caution should be advised. As for Xebel, they are a constant source of trouble for the Surface World. You have heard of the Bermuda Triangle?”</p>
<p>“So, all those ships that have gone missing…” Oliver said, trailing off, and Arthur nodded grimly. “That’s going to complicate matters, Arthur. There’s definitely going to need to be some diplomatic stuff happening, including a way to prove that Atlantis exists.”</p>
<p>“I understand, and I am open to diplomatic entreaties with the United States,” Arthur said. “As I am a King in my own right, I can only accept either the President or his duly-appointed representative in this matter.” Oliver nodded to show he understood as Green Lantern, Superman, and Laurel arrived at the dock, having cleared the beach, and Sara, Tommy, and Dig returned, having ensured there were no stragglers. “A well-fought battle, my friends,” Arthur boomed, looking at all of them. “I believe Oliver has a question for some of you.”</p>
<p>Oliver turned to look at his friends and girlfriend. “Laurel, Tommy, Sara, Dig… Consider this your formal invitation to the Justice League,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>Sara smirked. “I figured this would happen at some point since it was basically an open secret that I was the Canary,” she said.</p>
<p>“Same here,” Diggle said. “At least this way I don’t have to try and hide who I am and what I do anymore.”</p>
<p>“I’m in,” Laurel said, having long since decided her course of action and choosing the path of heroism, knowing that this would be the end of her law career but having long since been resigned to it once she realized her passions lay in other forms of justice.</p>
<p>Tommy, meanwhile, was reluctant. “I don’t know, Ollie,” Tommy said. “I mean, I appreciate the thought, but people look at me and see Malcolm’s son, even with what I did here. I don’t know if I can, if I’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>“You have,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Arthur said, turning to face Tommy. “I was watching your dock in case you needed aid that Green Lantern could not render. I saw you charge forward to save innocent lives with only a machete, against a creature that, as evidenced by Oliver’s armor, can rend even the strongest of metals with no armor on. You have shown your courage, your bravery, and your willingness to defend innocent lives. You have <em>earned</em> your place in the Justice League. You all have, with your actions here today.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then,” Tommy said. He suddenly grinned and shot a look at Oliver. “After all, someone’s gotta keep the power from going to Ollie’s head.” Then he sobered. “On another note, we gotta come up with a decent codename for me. Everyone else has one.”</p>
<p>“We’ll brainstorm it,” Oliver said bracingly, examining his friend, all of his friends. Laurel was the only one who was completely uninjured, having been able to deliver her attacks from a distance. Tommy, Sara, and Dig had been hit by the Trenchers’ claws, and their wounds were seeping blood. “But we gotta wrap this up with Susan so we can get to the hospital. Some of us are injured. Hal, after we finish up, can you…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll get you guys to the hospital,” Green Lantern said with a nod.</p>
<p>The Justice League made their way up the docks to where the military were now checking on those who had fled the docks and the military commander looked like he was annoyed with Susan’s presence. He straightened, though, when he saw Oliver coming. “Mr. Queen, are all the hostiles neutralized?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It appears so, Colonel O’Neill,” Oliver said, noting the rank and name printed on the man’s uniform. “I’m sure there’s bodies of the Trench your men will be securing, but it appears Laurel’s sonic scream has driven them back.”</p>
<p>“Very good,” Colonel O’Neill said. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>The Justice League moved to where Kenny and Susan were standing, Jimmy getting a photograph of them as they approached and Lois shoving her way through the Army soldiers. “Mr. Queen, people at home are dying to know, has the Justice League been expanded today?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Susan,” Oliver said. “Laurel, Sara, Tommy, and Dig have all joined, as has Aquaman. Laurel will be known as Black Canary, Sara as White Canary, and Diggle is officially acknowledging that he is Spartan. We are still brainstorming a name for Tommy.”</p>
<p>Susan glanced at Tommy. “Well, he used that machete, and he’s wearing a blue coat like Laurel and Sara are wearing black and white clothes,” she said. “How about something like Blue Blade?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t feel epic enough,” Tommy said after a moment, then snapped his fingers. “I got it. Azure Blade. I am Azure Blade.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Dork!” Sara unsubtly coughed out, though it was said with clear affection.</p>
<p>“And who are you?” Susan asked, looking directly at Green Lantern.</p>
<p>“Who I am is complicated, Miss Williams, so I tell you what, Oliver will arrange a time for me to sit down and do an interview with you,” Green Lantern said.</p>
<p>“But any further discussion really needs to wait,” Oliver said. “Some of us are bleeding, Susan. We’ll have the next few days, at least, to talk about all of this at length since it’ll take a while to clear things up. As for me, once I’m patched up, I have to make a report to the president.” Oliver nodded at Green Lantern, who wrapped Diggle, Sara, Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver in bubbles, with Lois shouting that she would bring them a change of clothes from the motel and headed for the hospital of Amnesty Bay.</p>
<p>Susan, meanwhile, turned back to the camera. “And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Questions have been asked of the wisdom of President Trumbull in forming the Justice League, whether this was merely an attempt to placate the masses following the exposure and downfall of Malcolm Merlyn and his terrorist cabal, Tempest. But now we have definitive proof that there are indeed extraordinary threats that exist on our world that we must have a defense against, and that defense is the Justice League. This is Susan Williams, Channel 52 News.” She gestured to Kenny, who ended the live coverage.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>At the Allen residence in Starling City, the Allens and Wests were still sitting in stunned silence. Finally, Barry said, “Well, looks like Q-Core’s workload is gonna increase dramatically. Not only do we gotta finalize the designs for Tommy, Laurel, and Sara’s outfits, but Mr. Diggle will need to come in for a fitting as well. Tommy, Laurel, and Sara already had their fittings a little while back, though Tommy had to be snuck in since, you know, his dad was a terrorist. On another note, Dr. Briggs is gonna want to look into ways to repair and improve on the RQ-1141, if it can be repaired. As for me, I got some ideas for equipment that Laurel could use.”</p>
<p>“Well, after this, Susan Williams is gonna be a household name, just like Lois Lane,” Iris remarked. “This is an even bigger story than the Undertaking was, because this was a literal battle for a small American town.”</p>
<p>“I had my reservations about the Justice League,” Joe admitted, “but if this kind of thing is gonna be the new normal, well, then I can see why they’re necessary. Regular cops can’t handle stuff like that.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Alright, people,” Trumbull said, “I want us thinking on how we can prevent another attack like this. We’ll be getting a report from Mr. Queen soon, but in the meantime, it looks like Miss Lance’s sonic scream did something to drive the Trench back, so I want our scientists looking into technologies that use sonic frequencies, so we can guard our military bases and our civilian beaches from an incursion like what Amnesty Bay just faced. I want our military men on the ground in Amnesty Bay to keep an eye on the remains of the Trench that were killed until the D.E.O. can arrive and take custody, though a couple of bodies will remain in military custody for study.”</p>
<p>“We also need to figure out a way to upgrade our weapons,” the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs said. “It looked like those things could take the initial bursts of bullets unless they got hit in the eye or the mouth. That suggests those scales of theirs were able to stop bullets. But it could’ve just been the angle of the camera that made it look like that. I hope it was. I don’t want to think there’s a hostile power below the surface of the ocean that’s bulletproof.”</p>
<p>“Well, we can get a full report from Mr. Queen when he calls,” Trumbull said. “In the meantime, let’s see if we can’t compile all of our data on this enemy so that we can begin forming a response that we can share with the general public.” The National Security Council all nodded in agreement, and they began doing exactly as the president suggested.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Carly sent A.J. back to play in his room, resolving to call John as soon as she could, or pick up as soon as he called her. She also thought that it was a good thing that it was winter. She had a very good reason to be keeping her little A.J. away from the ocean for a good long time until the government had a response and a strategy in place to deal with those <em>things</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dante was frowning heavily. So, it was official. The Justice League had officially expanded from the two <em>known</em> members of Green Arrow and Superman to include Aquaman, Black Canary, White Canary, Spartan, Tommy Merlyn (or Azure Blade as he had declared himself), and the mysterious man in the glowing green and black uniform. This was troubling. If Emiko <em>did</em> turn against the Ninth Circle, retaliation against her would result in the destruction of the Circle at the hands of the Justice League as Oliver Queen unleashed hell on them. Emiko would have to be left alone for the time being, while the Ninth Circle shored up their offensive capabilities and began researching the members of the Justice League to find weaknesses that could be exploited.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn was <em>horrified</em> that his son had chosen to stand with Oliver and join his merry band of misfits, even choosing one of those ridiculous-sounding color-coded codenames that Oliver seemed ridiculously fond of. <em>Azure Blade</em>. How asinine and childish, but then, it <em>was</em> Tommy that he was talking about. “You’re such a disappointment, Tommy!” Malcolm raged even as he remained tied in place. “I should have disowned you, you little bastard, and made sure your sister got everything! You will rue the day you chose to stand with Oliver! I’ll make sure of it!”</p>
<p>The A.R.G.U.S. guards watching this looked at one another. “We should get popcorn if this becomes a common thing,” one of them said to the other, who nodded, before they turned back to watch the raving lunatic. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>General Zod and his lieutenants contemplated what they had seen. Numbers had been on the side of the Trench, as had the fact they were willing to kill while the Justice League faltered (aside from the case of Aquaman). The Justice League <em>should</em> have fallen. Yet they endured and now numbered eight in total. Eight individuals, only half of them with any powers, had turned back a force of hundreds. This was troubling, and they would need to take into account the ingenuity factor when it came to the humans. They had used a surprising tactic, directing Black Canary’s sonic scream at the water, to send the Trench fleeing. It showed a tenacity and ingenuity that wasn’t common in the rest of the universe. Still, in the end, the Justice League would fall, because they possessed a fatal flaw in their evolutionary design; namely, morality. They, aside from Aquaman, refused to kill. Even Black Canary’s initial attack seemed to have been the exception, not the rule, as all of her other attacks had been non-lethal to the Trench. When it came time to strike and bring the Justice League down, they would need to do so from a land-locked city to limit Aquaman’s abilities, such as Metropolis, where the son of Jor-El stood guard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* As in “Age”, the Trench live in the deepest reaches of the ocean and are *not* used to sonic waves like those Laurel can emit. As such, they are susceptible to such attacks.</p>
<p>*2* Colonel O’Neill is a shout-out to Colonel Jack O’Neill of “Stargate SG-1”.</p>
<p>*3* Nyame and I had a fun time coming up with Tommy’s codename. Initially it was going to be Sapphire Blade, but we settled on Azure Blade and decided to have him wear an outfit to signal his future name, just like Laurel and Sara.</p>
<p>*4* Just so everyone knows… Malcolm’s pain? It’s just beginning, because Nyame and I decided that Amanda Waller was likely to torture him in this fashion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Diggle had been patched up, but now that he was, he had an important call to make. Like Oliver, he was now a public hero, and that meant the people that he cared about were in danger. Once he was clear of the emergency room, where he had been sown up, he pulled out his cell phone and called Carly. “John, thank God you’re okay,” Carly said as she came on the phone.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine, Carly, just a few scratches,” Dig said calmly, not wanting to freak her out by mentioning he had had to get stitches in a couple of places. He was nowhere near as bad as Oliver, who had had three different Trenchers going at him with their claws. “Listen, this is what we talked about. I need you to pack a bag for you and A.J., then use that key I gave you and go to my place until I get back, okay?”</p>
<p>“Alright, John, I will,” Carly said. “Do you know when that’ll be?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t,” Diggle said. “Oliver’s going to be reporting to the president after he’s finished up here at the hospital, and the president might decide to keep the Justice League deployed here until there’s a guarantee another attack won’t happen. If that’s the case, we might be a while. So, you stay safe, Carly. And you need to consider transferring to the downtown location for Big Belly Burger, or even get a position with the one they’re opening in the corporate cafeteria of Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look into both of those,” Carly promised. “Stay safe, John. Or as safe as you can be, considering the kind of stuff you’re mixed up in now.”</p>
<p>“I will, Carly,” Dig said. “Send me a text or call me when you get to my place so that I know you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Carly said. “Goodbye, John.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Carly,” Dig returned, and hung up. Now, he just needed to wait for the others to get out. Oliver would take the longest, considering the Trench had really tried to tear into him while he was down and he would probably get several new scars from this encounter. Tommy had been in the room next to Dig and it had looked like he was almost done, and he had heard Sara quipping about the doctors just wanting to see her with her shirt off, so she was clearly fine. Laurel had gone into Oliver’s room to be with him, naturally.</p>
<p>Diggle shook his head. Those two were truly dedicated to one another, not that he was surprised. He had known since Day One, more or less, that for Oliver, there was no one else except Laurel Lance, and he was kidding himself if he thought he could stay away from or keep it professional with her as Green Arrow, which had become reality after China White revealed who Oliver was to Laurel. But like Oliver had predicted, Laurel had taken the revelation well, and she had become a staunch ally in the fight and was now looking to join the fight in full. Diggle wondered, though, if Laurel understood that doing that could see her law career come to an end and wondered what the young woman would do once that happened, because Laurel Lance was not a woman who sat around doing nothing; she needed to be doing something, as evidenced by her smuggling a couple of case files along on this trip to Amnesty Bay, to her sister’s disappointment at her workaholic tendencies.</p>
<p>Lois and Clark had stopped by with a change of clothes for all of them, so Dig was in a new suit rather than the one that had got ripped up by the Trench. Oliver and the others (sans Laurel, who had remain untouched by the Trench) had also received a change of clothes for when they were done. Lois and Clark had driven one of the rentals here but gotten a taxi back to the motel so that Team Arrow could use the rental and given Diggle the keys to it. So, now, all Dig had to do was wait for his teammates to finish getting stitched up, and then it was back to the motel, so Oliver could report to the president.</p>
<p>As if summoned by his thoughts, the doors to the emergency room opened and the other four members of his team walked out, Oliver carrying a large plastic tub with his ruined uniform and exosuit in it. “Ready to go, then?” Diggle said.</p>
<p>“More than ready,” Oliver said, and the five of them exited the hospital.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>About ten minutes after they left the hospital, the rental pulled up in the motel parking lot, and they all piled out. “Alright, I’ve got to report to the president, and that means privacy,” Oliver said, kissing Laurel on a cheek. “Why don’t you and Sara check on the others while I do that?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Laurel said with a smile. “Good luck with your report.” She and Sara headed off to the other rooms while Dig entered his and Hal’s room. Oliver sighed and entered his own room and set the container with his ruined gear on the bed before digging out the Muffler and The Phone. He activated the Muffler first, then selected The Phone’s sole contact.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” President Trumbull said as he picked up. “Please be aware you are on speaker with both me and the National Security Council. What can you tell us?”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be a little unbelievable, Mr. President,” Oliver prefaced.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, we just watched an invasion of sea monsters get driven back by your girlfriend developing a sonic scream, which she used to rip apart the enemy in her first attack,” President Trumbull said. “I think we moved into unbelievable territory already.”</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Oliver acknowledged. “Alright. One thing I did not tell you, or anyone, about Aquaman was his origins, because I gave my word that I would keep that quiet until he was ready for it to be revealed. This attack moved up his timetable and he is aware this is now the only way forward. Aquaman is only half-human. The other half is Atlantean, and, according to him, he is the current King of Atlantis, the lost city.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Trumbull said after a moment. “That <em>is</em> a little unbelievable, Mr. Queen. I hope you understand we cannot simply take Aquaman’s word for it. We must have proof of such claims.”</p>
<p>“Aquaman is aware of this and he is open to diplomatic entreaties between Atlantis and the United States,” Oliver said. “I get the impression he knows that this would include a diplomatic visit to Atlantis to ascertain the authenticity of his claims and is willing to host such a visit. While you consider that, he has offered vital information on the circumstances of today’s attack.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the Trench,” Trumbull said. “What can you tell us?”</p>
<p>“According to the Aquaman, the Trench are one of the three remaining kingdoms of the Atlantean empire. I confirmed with him that they are based in the Mariana Trench. According to Aquaman, what we believe is the bottom of the trench is in fact a layer of sediment blocking our sensors from seeing beyond it and the Trench exist below this level of sediment. I admit I don’t know anything about any potential secret military project, but to my knowledge, none of our technology can get that low beneath the surface of the ocean, so I’m not sure if we could launch a counterattack. But I’ll leave that up to those who know more about that sort of thing than I do. For now, we can confirm that they are susceptible to sonic attacks, and I’ll be having my Q-Core division working on sonic technologies that we can use to guard beaches and the like.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“We’ll take your comments under advisement,” said another man. “This is General William West. I’m the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“General,” Oliver greeted.</p>
<p>“What else can you tell us about the force that attacked Amnesty Bay? Their numbers, for example?” West asked.</p>
<p>“The force that attacked Amnesty Bay was roughly one thousand in number, and this attack was not some random occurrence, General West,” Oliver said. “It was targeted. There is a mercenary named David Hyde, who goes by Black Manta, who is a virulent opponent of Atlantis and of Aquaman personally. They have been enemies since Aquaman was eighteen, and I would peg Aquaman to now be in his mid-thirties. Aquaman said that they have surveillance of this Black Manta receiving the technology he used to stir up the Trench to target both Atlantis and Amnesty Bay. According to him, the case the technology was contained in was marked ‘LuthorCorp’, and the man who handed the case over to Hyde was bald with a mustache and goatee. I can’t confirm without seeing the images for myself, but I can only assume this was Lex Luthor. Obviously, confirmation will be needed on that front before any action can be taken.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we will need irrefutable proof of any misdeeds on the part of Mr. Luthor or his corporation before we act on such a report, Mr. Queen, especially since your own company is in competition with LuthorCorp and this could be seen as little more than an attempt to get rid of your competition,” General West said. “However, I don’t doubt this Hyde did get technology from someone, potentially from LuthorCorp, especially if Aquaman has surveillance. We would need to authenticate it for ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said. “I’m sure he would be willing to provide that information. At any rate, according to Aquaman, the Trench will not soon forget the sonic attack they encountered from Laurel’s Canary Cry. It could be a while before they are stirred up again in such a manner. Now, Aquaman did say Hyde would rather see Atlantis destroyed then reunified with the Surface World, as he calls us, and I imagine Hyde’s goal in leading the Trench to attack Amnesty Bay was to provoke an armed response and force hostilities between Atlantis and the rest of the world.”</p>
<p>“Yes, about Miss Lance’s <em>unique</em> abilities,” General West began, and Oliver felt something cold drop into his stomach at the odd tone in the general’s voice. “It’s one thing for an alien to have superpowers or a Green Lantern. If we take Aquaman’s claims at face value, his heritage can explain his own abilities. But how did Miss Lance acquire these gifts, and what uses can they be put to? I hope she’s willing to experiment with her abilities and find out what they’re capable of-”</p>
<p>“Allow me to stop you right there, General West,” Oliver interrupted, knowing this wasn’t ‘the thing’ to do but not about to let this train of thought continue. “First off, whether she has powers or not, Laurel Lance is still a human being with certain inalienable rights. Second, she is a member of my team, both locally in Starling City and on the Justice League. President Trumbull has already confirmed that members of the Justice League will not have to undergo tests of their limits or experimentation with their abilities at military hands. Now, I plan to hire a bio-chemist or bio-engineer for Q-Core who will study Laurel’s genetic structure and see if this is based in science. If it is, that research will be published for all to see. But at the end of the day, Laurel is still a human being, and experimentation on human beings is <em>illegal</em>.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if someone who randomly develops superpowers can be counted as human any longer, Mr. Queen,” General West retorted.</p>
<p>“I support Mr. Queen’s position, General West,” Trumbull said forcefully. “Drop the subject.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. President,” General West said deferentially. “In that case, I only have one further question for Mr. Queen. Were our weapons effective against the Trench? The images from Channel 52’s report wasn’t clear.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the military’s weapons ripped into the Trench,” Oliver said. “Even my own basic arrows could pierce their scales.”</p>
<p>“Very good,” General West said, satisfied.</p>
<p>“Circling back to the initial topic,” Trumbull continued, “I have to ask, Mr. Queen, if you believe Aquaman and take him at his word on his origins and the motive behind these events?”</p>
<p>“I do, Mr. President,” Oliver said. “As you saw on the news today, aquatic life answers to Aquaman. I don’t think he could have that kind of power over sea creatures, especially sharks, without a special heritage. I also had a personal experience with this while proving myself to him. I was aided in my fight with the whalers by a massive great white shark, which actually helped me get back to the surface when I fell in the water instead of chowing down on me. His armor and trident are also like nothing known to man, having seen them up close. My exosuit is essentially the most advanced set of armor in this country, and it pales in comparison to Aquaman’s. I firmly believe Atlantis exists and that Aquaman is indeed it’s King. I would strongly urge you to consider his request for diplomatic entreaties. My companions and I can stay in Amnesty Bay and stand watch for the time being, in case of another attack and to provide a point of contact with Aquaman as needed.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Queen, you are to remain in Amnesty Bay until told to stand down,” Trumbull said. “If this was indeed a targeted attack, then this David Hyde could try again. In the meantime, I will have our people look into this man and, if he exists, he will go to the top of the most wanted list for his role in this attack on our soil.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“We’ll be ready, and I’ll get Naomi Singh to send me my old gear and a quiver’s worth of arrows so I can be ready if something does happen,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“And just to confirm, Mr. Queen, but the Justice League now includes both Miss Lances, Mr. Merlyn, Mr. Diggle, and Aquaman as well as yourself, Superman, and Green Lantern?” Trumbull asked.</p>
<p>“That’s correct, sir, although Tommy changed his name to Swann some time back,” Oliver said. “As he puts it, since it’s not big, negative news, it isn’t widely known. He’ll probably have to correct a few people on that before it gets out there.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure Mr. <em>Swann</em> will be answering questions on his involvement in the Battle and why he’s chosen to become a hero like you,” Trumbull said. “I look forward to hearing those answers myself. I will take your suggestion to consider Aquaman’s request under advisement. For now, I wish you a speedy recovery and thank you and your team for your actions today. Director Henshaw and the D.E.O. will be there within the next twenty-four hours to take charge of the investigation and gather the bodies of the Trench.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. President,” Oliver said. “We’ll stand ready.”</p>
<p>“Good day, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said, and hung up. Oliver slipped The Phone back into his left pocket and shook his head as he imagined the tongue-lashing President Trumbull was probably giving the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs right about now. What he wouldn’t give to be a fly on that wall right now…</p>
<p>Oliver shook his head and retrieved his normal cell phone. He had a couple of phone calls to make. First up was Emiko. He put the phone to his ear. “So, sea monsters?” Emiko said as she picked up.</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Oliver said agreeably. “Just thought I’d let you know that I was okay and that I’ll be sending my gear back to Starling City soon. I figure that Dr. Briggs will want to see if he can fix the RQ-1141 and, if not, figure out how to improve on the design. On another note, I want Applied Sciences to begin working on sonic emitters that can be used at beaches and military bases to protect against an attack by the Trench in the future. It’s now always a possibility, especially if someone stirs them up like they got stirred up this time. I’ll also try and send some Trencher claws back so that Dr. Briggs can see what it was that cut through his baby.”</p>
<p>“Good, because otherwise he’s going to drive himself to distraction wondering about the composition of those claws,” Emiko said. “So, I’m guessing you’re gonna be gone for a while longer?”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver said. “Sorry, but the president wants us to remain here since this attack <em>was</em> targeted and there’s always the chance the one behind the attack tries something again. Tell Ned I’m sorry that he’ll have to handle things a while longer. With any luck, it’ll only be another few days.”</p>
<p>“And if you’re unlucky?” Emiko asked.</p>
<p>“Then we really hope it doesn’t take more than another week or two,” Oliver said, “especially since in a couple of weeks it’s the trial for Malcolm and Tempest.”</p>
<p>“Well, good luck, and I’m glad you’re alive,” Emiko said.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Emiko,” Oliver said. “You take care.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Emiko promised. “Goodbye, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Emiko,” Oliver said and hung up, then selected Naomi’s contact.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” Naomi greeted as she picked up.</p>
<p>“Naomi, I hate to ask you this, but I need my original uniform and a quiver’s worth of arrows sent to me here in Amnesty Bay,” Oliver said. “I’m going to be here for a while longer and the president wants us ready for the possibility of another attack. Actually, now I think about it, I might have Superman drop things off for you to take to Q-Core and pick up my things. Yes, that’d probably be more efficient.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, especially since it’s the <em>weekend</em> and tomorrow’s <em>Sunday</em>,” Naomi said. “You wouldn’t be able to send anything until Monday, and neither would I, and it would probably take several days to get there. So, yes, asking Superman or Hal to swing by and get these things would be better. I’d suggest Hal. He actually knows where the Quiver is, after all. I’ll get things ready. Do you have a specific loadout that you want for this?”</p>
<p>“Well, if the Trench attack again, the boxing glove arrows are pretty much useless,” Oliver said, “and explosive arrows were only so useful in this case. So, twenty bola arrows, twenty basic arrows, ten flashbang arrows, and ten injection arrows.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get that ready for you,” Naomi said. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Dig up what you can on a mercenary called David Hyde and send it to the Department of Justice,” Oliver said. “They’ll need all the intel they can get on him once he’s on the Most Wanted list.”</p>
<p>“He the guy who set this in motion?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“I’ll dig into it,” Naomi promised, and hung up.</p>
<p>The door to the motel room opened and Laurel poked her head in. “Is it okay to come in now?” she asked, her voice a little off, and Oliver turned to face her, concerned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve finished all the phone calls I need to make,” Oliver said. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Sara and I tried calling Dad,” Laurel said. “We wanted to talk to him about this before he gets too into drinking or whatever. But he won’t pick up. We called Lucas and he said Dad just looks at his cell phone and then sets it aside while taking a drink. I’m worried, Ollie. I’m worried about how Dad will react to all of this. The Trench, Sara and I joining the Justice League, me being a freak…”</p>
<p>“You are <em>not</em> a freak,” Oliver said forcefully, tilting her chin up so her green eyes were looking into his blue ones. “You are <em>gifted</em>, Laurel, and just because you have powers doesn’t change who you are at your core, the selfless, compassionate woman who sometimes sacrifices her own happiness or self-worth for the sake of others. That is who I love, and that is who you still are. You just have an extra edge, which I’m grateful for, since bad guys will think twice about trying to attack you now.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Laurel said, smiling at him. “So, feel like finishing our lie-in?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I could use the rest,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A short time later, Oliver and Laurel were simply relaxing when there was another knock on the door. “If it’s another herald of battle, I’m going to hit them,” Laurel murmured to Oliver, who chuckled and got out of bed, opening it to find Hal, Clark, Dig, Sara, Tommy, and Lois on the other side with bags of Chinese food.</p>
<p>“Hey, figured you could eat something after all that,” Tommy said with a smile. “I know I worked up an appetite. Oh, and don’t worry. No seafood dishes, even if that would’ve been like a form of revenge on those things.”</p>
<p>“Come on in,” Oliver said. “Where are Kenny, Susan, and Jimmy?”</p>
<p>“Jimmy’s down at the docks, taking pictures as best he can with the military in charge now,” Lois said as they entered, Oliver closing the door behind them. “Susan and Kenny are running around town trying to get people’s opinions for an evening segment on tonight’s news. I figure now is the best time to get to work on <em>my</em> article since its one of the only times I’ll have you all to myself without Susan hovering. I need quotes, and even if I can’t get one from Aquaman, I can get one from the rest of the Justice League.”</p>
<p>“Except Superman,” Diggle said. “He’s not here.”</p>
<p>Lois shot him an amused look. “You mean… you don’t know? You haven’t figured it out?” Clark’s lips were twitching as he looked at Dig and Tommy in amusement, both of whom were looking confused.</p>
<p>Clark coughed, drawing their attention. He pulled off his glasses and stared at them with a smile. “Since you’re members of the Justice League now, it’s only fair that you know my secret,” he said. “Though I’m surprised Oliver didn’t tell you.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t my secret to tell,” Oliver said as Clark slipped his glasses back on, Tommy and Dig staring at the latter, dumbfounded. Oliver decided on the Sweet &amp; Sour Chicken for himself this time and settled down on the bed. Laurel, of course, claimed her favorite of Beef &amp; Broccoli. The others divvied up the remainder. “Just so everyone knows, the president has ordered us to stay in Amnesty Bay until we’re certain there won’t be another attack. So, we’re gonna need to get comfortable here for a little while longer.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call Joanna and let her know,” Laurel said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Perry’s going to be thrilled,” Lois said. “More for the story. So, everyone ready to give me some quotes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just so long as you know you can’t call me a Green Lantern,” Hal said. “I more or less promised that reveal to Susan, and I keep my word.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois sighed in disappointment. “I’ll call you the ‘man in the glowing green uniform’. So, the big question is what exactly it is you do?”</p>
<p>“I make hard light constructs,” Hal said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois said, taking a note of that. “Now, for the rest of you…” She pointedly ignored the fact that both Tommy and Diggle were staring at Clark, continuing to remain dumbfounded at the fact that they had been in Superman’s company all of this time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Later that night, after they had had dinner (Mexican takeout), and after Tommy had finally gotten to tell Oliver off for tempting Murphy back in Starling City and causing all of this, Oliver and Laurel retired to their motel room for the night, Hal having gone off to Starling City to deliver Oliver’s ruined gear to Naomi and pick up his old uniform and quiver’s worth of trick arrows that had proven useful against the Trench. “Well, it’s certainly been an exciting day,” Oliver said as they kicked off their shoes and curled up on the bed together, wanting to relax a bit before they went to sleep. “When I woke up this morning, I didn’t think I’d be fighting off an invasion of sea monsters.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of us expected something like this when we came to Amnesty Bay, except apparently Tommy,” Laurel said, drumming her fingers on Oliver’s chest, a pleasant sensation in his mind. Her head was resting on his shoulder. “Ollie… I almost lost you today. If I hadn’t developed this, whatever this is, you’d have died. It’s made me realize just how short life is, that we don’t know what’s right around the corner, and I don’t want anything else to happen to us that will leave the other with any regrets. I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Ready for what?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Ready to let my guard down,” Laurel said quietly. “Ready to consummate this relationship. I want to spend tonight in your arms, Ollie, in all of the ways that matter.”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent for a moment, then he nodded slowly. “Alright, Laurel,” he said. “I suppose I’m ready, too.”</p>
<p>That night, for the first time since Oliver’s return from Lian Yu in this timeline (and for the first time since the night before the Undertaking in the original timeline), Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance made love. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* The thing about the layer of sediment hiding the true depth of the Mariana Trench is a nod to “The Meg”, the novel by John Alten, which had the events take place in the Mariana Trench, which I *believe* they changed with the film to give it an update (or appeal to Chinese audiences). I could be wrong, though. Been a while since I watched “The Meg” and read the book.</p>
<p>*2* General West is based on the character of the same name from the movie “Stargate”. The Stargate wiki lists him as W.O. West, so I gave him the first name William.</p>
<p>*3* Looks like Black Manta really bit off more than he could chew this time. And will Lex Luthor skate by again or will his company at least face *sanctions* for their role, minor though it may have been, in the Battle of Amnesty Bay?</p>
<p>*4* As always, I’m not really a smut writer, but I wanted to move their relationship forward. This is really the best I can do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Green Lantern Corps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Battle of Amnesty Bay</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p>The headline of the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s Sunday morning edition was probably going to be one of the most-read articles they had ever published, Oliver mused as he read over the article on his tablet, Laurel doing the same on her own. They trusted Clark and Lois, but they did want to know how their quotes would be used. Suffice to say, they were happy with the results. “Well, at least we always know Clark and Lois will treat us fairly,” Oliver said mildly as the two of them set aside their tablets and began getting ready for the day.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Laurel said quietly. “I know you like to talk in the morning, Ollie, but you know me.”</p>
<p>“I know, you need your coffee,” Oliver said with a smile. “You do realize if you pursue the whole vigilante thing, you’re gonna have to get used to being awake at a moment’s notice even without coffee, right? Late night patrols and a daytime job can be hard to juggle.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Laurel said with a sigh. “And I’m sure I’ll be used to it eventually but for now… I need my coffee to get going.”</p>
<p>“Then coffee you shall have,” Oliver said, miming zipping his lips, a playful smile on his face. Laurel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s cheerfulness and wondered if she would ever be that cheerful in the morning. Tommy already was naturally, and Sara had certainly been able to do the same as Oliver after the life she had lived. Would Laurel simply get used to things as Oliver proclaimed, or would she always need her coffee to get going in the mornings?</p>
<p>About ten minutes later, Laurel had her coffee, and the group were being treated much more warmly by both the patrons and the staff of Triton’s Diner. The manager even came out and said, “You eat on the house, as thanks for what you did for us.”</p>
<p>“That’s not necessary,” Oliver said, raising a hand. “Tommy and I are both more than wealthy enough to pay for our meals every time that we come here, and you have staff to pay, mouths to feed. Not paying for our food would be taking away money that you can pay your employees, and I won’t do that. None of us will.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” the manager said. “But at least let us give you a discount. Say ten percent?”</p>
<p>“Five percent,” Oliver returned. “And then, only because you’re insisting.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” the manager said, and then headed back to the front of the diner.</p>
<p>“Is that a common thing with you?” Susan asked Oliver. “You handled that pretty expertly.”</p>
<p>“It more or less is becoming one since I rescued several independent restaurants in Starling from closure after Frank Bertinelli got arrested and his assets frozen,” Oliver said. “I had to talk the owner of Russo’s into letting me pay for my lunch there the other day. He wanted to give it to me on the house, too, since I saved his restaurant and was giving him a stall at the corporate cafeteria for Queen Consolidated in Steele Inc.”</p>
<p>“And being who you are, you refuse to let them just give you the food,” Lois said with a nod. “Very Robin Hood.”</p>
<p>“I’m not Robin Hood,” Oliver said automatically.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” said Laurel, Sara, Tommy, and Diggle.</p>
<p>“Still in denial over that, I see,” Lois said with a smirk. Oliver said nothing, since the food was arriving, and dug into what was becoming his standard morning meal (the same one he had ordered that first full day in Amnesty Bay) while noting that he was going to have to do some serious exercising once they got back to Starling City to make sure he kept in shape. Between not having much to do and the long period of time he was spending away from his exercise machines, he was worried he would start getting flabby with eating this diner food and not burning those calories. The most he could do here in Amnesty Bay was some training with Tommy while Laurel trained with Sara.</p>
<p>“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“I probably have to act in my official capacity as leader of the Justice League since the government agency responding to this will be here today and I have to coordinate with them as well as Colonel O’Neill’s people,” Oliver said. “Then I think you and Clark wanted to interview Laurel and I.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Lois nodded.</p>
<p>Tommy, meanwhile, coughed to draw attention to him. “Uh, Susan, I was hoping to ask you something,” he said, looking to Channel 52’s soon-to-be top reporter, who gestured him to go on while cutting into a fried egg, the yolk a little runny. “I think we all know that my appointment to the Justice League is gonna be controversial because of my relationship to Malcolm, so I was hoping that maybe we could do an interview where you could ask me why I’m doing what I’m doing, stuff like that, let people know what I’m all about.”</p>
<p>“I think we can do that,” Susan agreed. “I’ll even make sure it’s live so that you know you won’t be misrepresented. Right now, Carl will do <em>anything</em> that I ask him to do, and I’m sure we can finagle a spot sometime tomorrow. I’ll call him as soon as we’re done here since they’ll want to advertise it.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Tommy said. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, far as I’m concerned, you proved yourself when you went after that Trencher with just a machete and no armor,” Susan said. “That proved to me you’re nothing like your father.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thank you,” Tommy said again, this time with a bit of emotion in his voice. Sara, sitting beside him, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at her.</p>
<p>“On another note,” Oliver said idly, “we should expect today to begin being quite the madhouse. There’s not a single doubt in my mind that after yesterday, every single newspaper and news channel is sending their top reporters to Amnesty Bay for as long as the Justice League is here.”</p>
<p>“Which will make us getting the scoops on them all the more satisfying,” Lois said, gesturing between herself, Clark, and Susan. Susan shared Lois’ smirk while Clark merely smiled and shook his head at his girlfriend’s enthusiasm for out-scooping their rivals.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver arrived at the docks in one of the rentals, having driven himself this time since this <em>was</em> classified stuff and even if Dig was a member of the Justice League now and had been here fighting the Trench, there was the whole issue of keeping the circle of information as small as possible for the time being. As he got out of the rental, he noted there was a three-way stand-off going on between J’onn J’onzz, in his guise as Hank Henshaw, Colonel O’Neill, and Diana Allers, who had her ‘associate’ John Shepard looming over her shoulder. Oliver walked up to the three and said, “Well, this looks tense. Let me guess: Allers, if that’s really her name, wants a Trencher corpse for her superiors at A.R.G.U.S. while Colonel O’Neill has orders to only retain two of them for study by the military and hand the rest over to the D.E.O. for similar purposes. How am I doing?”</p>
<p>“Spot on, Mr. Queen,” J’onn said. “We’re having a <em>disagreement</em> over the matter.”</p>
<p>Oliver turned to Allers. “What’s Waller’s interest?”</p>
<p>“A.R.G.U.S. is interested in <em>anything</em> that can threaten the country’s stability, as you well know, Mr. Queen,” Allers said.</p>
<p>“Which, of course, is why she sent you out here, to find out if Aquaman existed and, if so, whether he posed a threat or could be recruited into her little task force,” Oliver said. “Tell Waller she should’ve done a better job with you. I had you pegged on Day One as A.R.G.U.S. or another intelligence agency. You shouldn’t have stuck around longer than the average blogger. The rest of them would leave after two weeks, maximum. If Waller really wanted to blend in, she would’ve send multiple teams over the past few months with a couple of days in between departures and arrivals. At this rate, A.R.G.U.S. is going to be a known quantity, something I wouldn’t expect from Waller. I thought she preferred the shadows.”</p>
<p>“She did, until you started shining a light on those shadows,” Allers said. “This is a new time, a new era, and A.R.G.U.S. has to change with it.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Well, as far as this is concerned,” Oliver said, gesturing between the three of them, “the orders of the <em>president</em> were clear. The military gets two bodies to study. The D.E.O. gets the rest. A.R.G.U.S. has no place here, and now that Aquaman is part of the Justice League, you have no reason to be here, Miss Allers. So, why don’t you and your partner pack up and leave town before you end up pissing off the wrong people?”</p>
<p>“I see you’ve grown confident since Waller let you off your leash, Queen,” John Shepard said, speaking for the first time ever.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, have we met?” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. Now that he thought about it, Shepard <em>did</em> look familiar. His eyes narrowed. “Wait… Hansen. Your name was Hansen the last time we met, in Hong Kong. Was that even your name or are you one of Waller’s chameleons?” Shepard/Hansen glowered but said nothing. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter. The point remains the same. You have no reason to be here, you have no authority to act, so it’s time for you to go. Give Amanda my regards when you see her.” Oliver gave a dismissive wave of his hand, to which Shepard/Hansen glowered even further and Allers looked like she wanted nothing more than to bitch-slap Oliver right there. But she didn’t. Instead, she and Shepard/Hansen went to a nearby car, a Chrysler, and got in before driving off.</p>
<p>“Thank you for dealing with that,” J’onn said. “Those two were becoming… troublesome.”</p>
<p>“I was more than happy to do so,” Oliver said dryly. “Those two have been annoying me and my friends since we got here. Though, I am surprised at them acting as open as they are, even if A.R.G.U.S. is changing. Not to mention showing their emotions like that when I dismissed them and identified Shepard, Hansen, whatever his name is. Waller usually has her people better-trained. I can only guess those two are close to burnout since Waller uses her people until they break.” Oliver briefly thought of Mark Shaw, the man who had broken away from A.R.G.U.S. in Corto Maltese and had tried to sell the list of ‘soft targets’ to some warlords or something like that. He imagined that if Shaw had survived much longer afterward that he had been renditioned into a deep, dark hole afterward. Which reminded Oliver, he should probably mention Shaw’s potential betrayal to Amanda the next time they spoke since Oliver imagined the changing world could break Shaw even sooner than he had before. “Now, without them here, how goes the efforts here?”</p>
<p>“We’re still fishing some of the bodies out the marina, the ones that sunk to the bottom,” O’Neill said. “Luckily, no sharks have stuck around or come back looking for a free meal. We’ve found a few who were alive, though, bound in your bola arrows. Those ones have been tranquilized and loaded onto a transport already. It’s just the rest of the clean-up now.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “And thank you for allowing me to remove some of the claws from the dead Trenchers yesterday. My Q-Core division will need to know what it was that cut through my suit so they can try and find a way to repel those attacks in the future.”</p>
<p>“You basically defended Amnesty Bay all on your own, you and the Justice League,” O’Neill said. “That was damned impressive. Why would I argue over you getting a few claws for research purposes when we’re going to be studying the <em>bodies</em> for years to come?”</p>
<p>“Point,” Oliver said with a smile. “Any other problems?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” O’Neill said. “Though as you can see, we’ve got some new friends out there.” He gestured out to sea, where several vessels were deployed in defensive formation. “Navy. Cyclone class patrol ships. The President is making damned sure something can’t happen again here for the time being while other ships head out to the Mariana Trench and try to get a deep scan. He’s even sending our most advanced recon submarine to do it along with an escort in case us probing them stirs up these things.”</p>
<p>“Well, the more people we have here, the less likely another attack is to happen,” Oliver said. “Need me to do anything else now I’ve scared off the troublemakers?”</p>
<p>“Need you to help coordinate with the locals, make sure they don’t interfere with our recovery operations,” J’onn said. “A big concern for them is not being able to do their jobs and losing a day’s worth of pay. Most of them depend on the fishing and tourism here, but right now…”</p>
<p>“Right now, people are scared of going near the water and so both, beyond local fishers, are dried up,” Oliver finished. “Alright. I’ll talk to the locals.” Oliver set off for the docks, already planning on cutting each of these people a check for the lost pay. It was the least he could do until the military and D.E.O. finished their salvage operation.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>President Allan Trumbull looked up as Madam Secretary of State Elizabeth Adams McCord entered the Oval Office. “Good morning, Mr. President,” Elizabeth said, shaking Trumbull’s hand when he offered it. “I understand we’re interviewing candidates for a top-level position?” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Yes,” Trumbull said, “but before we begin, I have to tell you what this is all about because this is a unique situation, one which you will be playing a role in beyond helping me decide on an ambassador. I plan to send you along to represent our country in what may be one of the most singularly defining moments in it’s history.”</p>
<p>“What exactly is going on, Mr. President?” Elizabeth asked.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re aware of the events of Amnesty Bay,” Trumbull said. “What you and the rest of the country don’t know, yet, is that the force that attacked Amnesty Bay was a hostile underwater power which is, according to Aquaman, one of the three surviving kingdoms of the lost empire of Atlantis.”</p>
<p>“Atlantis?” Elizabeth asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m skeptical, too, which is why I’m intending to arrange something to provide proof, for us, for the American people,” Trumbull said. “I intend to send an ambassador to Atlantis, and I want you to go along. If Atlantis does indeed exist and we form an alliance with them, it will be the most significant diplomatic overture the United States has ever made. According to Aquaman, he is the King of Atlantis and, unless proven otherwise, he should be treated with the respect due to his title.”</p>
<p>“I understand, Mr. President,” Elizabeth said. “So, what are we looking for in an ambassador?”</p>
<p>“We’re looking for someone who isn’t xenophobic, to start with,” Trumbull said. “We’re looking for someone who has had dealings with those who are neutral or even hostile to our country and has done so coolly, even under pressure. We are looking for someone who can embody the values of America while still respecting the culture they’re to act as ambassador to. Finally, we are looking for someone who could act as a full-time ambassador to Atlantis, should the city prove to be real and we establish diplomatic ties with them.”</p>
<p>“Well, finding someone who isn’t xenophobic might be tough, because even our ambassadors are having a hard time with the existence of Superman and the acknowledgement there is life on other planets,” Elizabeth said. “As for the rest, I’m sure we can find someone who fits the bill.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s begin,” Trumbull said, and they called in the first potential ambassador, James Tolstoy.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Laurel were sitting on their bed in the motel room, the only private place they could have, with Susan and Kenny setting up in front of them. Green Lantern was in the kitchenette, waiting for his turn in front of the camera and looking annoyed but resigned to the fact he needed to share this with the world so they knew who he was and just what role he played as a part of the Justice League.</p>
<p>“Alright, Carl, we’re ready when you are,” Susan said into her phone. “Kenny’s got the camera rolling, you just gotta flip the switch.” It took another minute or two before Carl was ready, but then Susan was smiling at the camera in greeting. “Good evening, this is Susan Williams with Channel 52 News with a special interview with the ‘Battle Couple’ of Amnesty Bay and two members of the Starling Five, Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. Oliver, Laurel, thank you for agreeing to do this interview.”</p>
<p>“We’re happy to help, Susan,” Oliver said, even if he would rather <em>not</em> be doing this. “We know people will have some questions after everything that’s happened.”</p>
<p>“Alright, so, the biggest question on everyone’s mind right now is the Canary Cry,” Susan said. “Laurel, do you know how that happened?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t,” Laurel said, shaking her head. “I’ve never had it happen before yesterday. All I know is the moment I felt for sure Ollie was dead, I felt something break inside of me, and I just <em>screamed</em>, and that scream ripped the Trench apart.” Laurel took on a guilty expression. “I know they were trying to kill Ollie, that they’re mindless beasts according to Aquaman, but I feel guilty. They were still living things. That’s why I tried to pitch my other Cries to not be so focused, so it wouldn’t kill them, just send them into the water. Yes, the sharks may have killed them, but the sharks were killing <em>anything</em> that moved in the water.”</p>
<p>“No one blames you for something you clearly had no control over, Laurel,” Oliver said firmly, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “As soon as you knew what you could do, you adjusted it so you didn’t do the same thing.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Laurel said with a sigh. “I just don’t like the fact that I killed anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, it certainly says something about your morality, Laurel, that you feel guilty about even that,” Susan said. “Now, what made you come to the docks in the first place? We know that your sister and Mr. Diggle are White Canary and Spartan, that they’ve been on Oliver’s team the past month, if not longer, so that explains their role. But why did you come to the docks, knowing there was a possibility of danger?”</p>
<p>“First, I wasn’t about to sit in my motel room and do nothing while Oliver fought for his life,” Laurel said. “I just couldn’t. Second, I needed to do it because I needed to know I could. As I recently told Oliver and Sara, I want something more than to prosecute criminals. I have for a while, and I’ve been training under Sara almost since she got back because of how much danger I was in, working with Ollie as Green Arrow and challenging the criminal and corrupt of Starling City. The truth is, I think my life has <em>always</em> been leading towards this, Susan. I think I was <em>always</em> going to become a vigilante. It just so happens that now I can do it and bring criminals to justice legally instead of having to hide behind a mask.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Well, you’re certainly off to a great start,” Susan praised. “And you, Oliver? How do you feel about all of this?”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of Laurel for choosing the path that she has,” Oliver said, his arm still around Laurel’s shoulders. “I’m happy that she’s willing to take the stands she does, that she wants to join me in what I’m doing, because I know that for Laurel, the law and justice are not the same thing, and Laurel cares more about justice, and now she can bring criminals to justice under her own rules, our rules, instead of having to abide by the restrictions placed upon police departments. I’m also very happy that she has something like the Canary Cry, because it gives her one more defense against the bad guys. As for the Cry itself, I intend to recruit a bio-chemist or bio-engineer for my Q-Core division to study Laurel’s genetic structure, and maybe Sara’s, too, to find out where this came from and if it’s genetic.”</p>
<p>“How do you both feel about having one another in this life with you?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“I’m very happy to be able to share this life with Ollie,” Laurel said. “It means so much to me that we <em>both</em> want the same things, that we want to bring justice back to Starling City, and that Oliver has already done so much of that by bringing down Tempest and working with the F.B.I. Good relationships are built on friendship, trust, and mutual interests, and Oliver and I have all three of those in spades.”</p>
<p>“I’m also very happy to be able to share this life with Laurel,” Oliver said. “When I first started out, I wanted to keep it secret from her, to not put her in an awkward position because of her status as a lawyer, but then China White revealed who I was to her when the Triad tried to kill Laurel, and from that point on, Laurel knew who I was and what I was doing, and she <em>accepted</em> me. A woman who I thought loved the law was willing to set it aside like I did because she believed more strongly in justice. Now that we’re partners in this life in every way that matters, I couldn’t be happier or more content.”</p>
<p>“Thank you both for speaking to us,” Susan said before turning to the camera. “Next up after the break, an interview with the mysterious man who forged hard-light constructs in the Battle of Amnesty Bay.” She had a bluetooth earpiece she was using to keep in contact with the studio so she knew when she should start up again. Oliver and Laurel got off the bed and moved to the kitchenette while Green Lantern took his seat. After she received word she was back on the air, Susan said, “Welcome back, and we are now here with the mysterious hero from the Battle of Amnesty Bay. So, who exactly are you?”</p>
<p>“Green Lantern,” Green Lantern replied.</p>
<p>“As in the <em>Green Lantern Corps</em>?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Green Lantern said. “And to answer your next question, yes, I’m a human, and I was recruited into the Corps two years ago and I’ve spent all of that time off-world, serving as the Green Lantern for Sector 2814, which is the sector Earth is located in.”</p>
<p>“What brought you back to Earth, then?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“I was sent back to Earth by the Guardians of Oa, my superiors, on a classified mission, during which I met Superman and Oliver,” Green Lantern replied. “Oliver offered me a position as a liaison with the Justice League and, after reading up on recent events on Earth and conferring with the Guardians, it was decided that I would accept that position, acting as the Justice League’s official liaison with the Corps.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean, exactly?” asked Susan.</p>
<p>“It means that if the Earth is ever in danger of a hostile alien invasion or some other world-ending calamity, I have the ability to coordinate a response to repel it with the help of the rest of the Corps,” Green Lantern replied. “This means, for example, that if someone tried to start a nuclear war on Earth, now that the Earth is part of the Corps’ protected planets, we would be able to respond if called upon.”</p>
<p>“So, how many Green Lanterns are there right now?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“There are currently over 3,600 Green Lanterns currently guarding the universe,” Green Lantern said. “It has been my supreme honor to join their ranks and I will continue to protect Earth, and this sector, with all of my strength.”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you could tell us more about the circumstances of your meeting Superman and Oliver?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not,” Green Lantern replied. “Not only is it a classified mission with the Corps, but it’s also classified by the highest levels of government in America, too. Speaking of it any further would be treason in both counts.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you for speaking to us, nonetheless,” Susan said. “I hope whatever your classified mission is that it works out.”</p>
<p>“As do I,” Green Lantern said. “Goodnight, Miss Williams.” He got up and walked out of the motel room, flying away.</p>
<p>“Well, there you have it,” Susan said. “One of the newest members of the Justice League is, in fact, the liaison with the Green Lantern Corps and will be responsible for coordinating any response to such things as alien invasion or nuclear war. A hefty responsibility for one man, but he has many of his ‘brothers in green’ that he can call on. This is Susan Williams, Channel 52 News.” Kenny cut the feed and started dismantling the camera.</p>
<p>The reactions to Green Lantern’s interview were varied, to say the least.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Joe West was conflicted as he finished watching with the rest of the precinct. On the one hand, Green Lantern was a superhero who played by his own rules, like Green Arrow and Superman did. But on the other, he was also a legitimate officer of the ‘space police’, and they were bound to have more rules and regulations than those Oliver Queen and Superman used in their actions. In the end, Joe decided to take comfort in the fact that Earth had some legal protection on the galactic level.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance dropped all sense of propriety and guzzled down the whiskey in his trusty flask, ignoring the pain in his chest that was his heart telling him to slow down. He couldn’t help it. Not only had <em>both</em> of his daughters joined this craziness, but one of Queen’s freaks was actually a member of the fucking space police, which meant his authority not only exceeded Queen’s in certain respects but may even exceed the authority of the world’s governments depending on the situation. What the <em>hell</em> was wrong with the world? Why were these things happening?</p>
<p>Once Hilton told him to go home, having a uniformed officer drive him there, Quentin hit the bottle hard and passed out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Damien Darhk, much like Quentin, had dropped all sense of propriety and, instead of torturing someone until he was back in his happy place went <em>right</em> for the scotch. He could always torture someone later if he really needed to. Right now, he needed to wrap his head around the fact that Genesis Day might bring the Green Lantern Corps down on his head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn was completely incoherent as he let out an inarticulate shriek of rage. The two guards outside his cell reluctantly set their popcorn aside and went in to sedate the lunatic assassin who was just getting more and more bad news from the world outside of this one. Malcolm almost welcomed the blissful ignorance of sedation, at least until he had a nightmare about Green Lantern tying him with glowing green rope and then throwing him from one end of the universe to the other. “It’s not fair,” he mumbled incoherently. “It’s <em>not fair!</em>”</p>
<p>His guards merely continued eating their popcorn and chatting about the fact that Channel 52 was advertising an interview with Malcolm’s son tomorrow and <em>that</em> was sure to provoke an interesting show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, Tommy’s going to get an interview, and Susan seems like she’s going to give him a fair shake. Guess he impressed her with the whole ‘rush the Trencher with a machete and no armor’ thing.</p>
<p>*2* Keep this in mind, as it becomes important later in the story.</p>
<p>*3* Elizabeth Adams McCord is, of course, the titular character of “Madam Secretary”, played by Tea Leoni.</p>
<p>*4* Well, *that’s* gonna go over well with the Bar Association…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Blade Speaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I want to take special care to note that Nyame laid out the groundwork for Tommy’s interview in this chapter and I just fleshed it out a bit.</p><p>On another note, the next episode has been finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was down at the docks, looking out across the ocean. There was still a Navy presence further out, and Oliver suspected there would be until all of this was done. He was considering the events of the past few days, considering the way that the sun glinted off of the water, when someone came to stand next to him. “It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it?” Arthur Curry asked, leaning against the railing with Oliver.</p><p>“It is,” Oliver said. “I assume you’ve been preparing the people of Atlantis for what’s coming?”</p><p>“I have,” Arthur said. “As I told you, Black Manta stirred up the Trench to attack both Atlantis and Amnesty Bay in an effort to divide Atlantis’ forces and force the revelation that Atlantis endures. In a way, he has succeeded, since we have no choice but to offer diplomatic entreaties to the United States now instead of years down the road, as I had hoped. I can only hope now that things go smoothly. My people are upset, Oliver, upset that we have been exposed by a surfacer and must now entertain guests <em>from</em> the Surface World.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Oliver said with a nod. “I imagine there are going to be many people who are upset when Atlantis is revealed to be real and still a major power.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose that is true,” Arthur said with a weary sigh.</p><p>“Does this mean you’ll be in town until I hear from the President?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Arthur said. “I must maintain a presence here until I know what his answer is. I know he must be cautious and is likely trying to find the right person to serve as ambassador, not to mention decide on things like their protection detail. I suspect the rest of you will be a part of that. Speaking of, I would like to speak to the rest of the Justice League without the threat of the Trench hanging over us. They should find out beforehand what is coming.”</p><p>“I’ll send them all a quick message,” Oliver said, and brought up his text application. He added Clark, Dig, Hal, Laurel, Sara, and Tommy as the contacts and sent: <em>Aquaman at the docks. Wants to meet. Civilian clothing. No emergency. </em>He pocketed his phone and returned to looking out at the ocean with Arthur. About ten minutes later, one of the rentals pulled up and the six of them got out, coming to meet Oliver and Arthur. “Glad you guys could make it without bringing Lois or Susan along.”</p><p>“Susan’s out trying to get another read on people’s reactions to the Battle and Lois knows when she can push her presence,” Clark said mildly.</p><p>“We must speak, but not here,” Arthur said. “Come. I’m sure that David will lend us the use of his cabin.” He led the way down the docks, and Oliver noted some of the sly glances sent their way by fishermen. The people of Amnesty Bay were not fools. Where six of the Justice League were, so were the other two, and it was just a question of whether or not they could tell which of Clark and Hal was Superman and which was Green Lantern. “David,” Arthur called as they approached the <em>Orca</em>. “I was hoping we could make use of your cabin?”</p><p>“Of course, of course,” David Anderson said. “Do you want to be taken out to sea?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be best,” Arthur said with a nod.</p><p>“Then climb onboard, and we’ll be off,” Anderson said, and the Justice League obliged, boarding the <em>Orca </em>and making their way into the cabin while Anderson cast off and pulled the <em>Orca</em> out of her slip.</p><p>Inside the cabin, Arthur waited until they were well away from Amnesty Bay and Oliver had deployed the Muffler before speaking. “Now that we are not worrying about the Trench, introductions are in order,” Arthur said. “My name is Arthur Curry.”</p><p>“Good to meet you, Arthur,” Clark said. “I’m Clark Kent.”</p><p>“Hal Jordan,” said the Green Lantern.</p><p>“Laurel Lance,” said the lawyer-turned-hero.</p><p>“Sara Lance,” said the former assassin.</p><p>“John Diggle,” said the bodyguard.</p><p>“Tommy Swann,” said the billionaire scion.</p><p>“It is nice to meet you all officially,” Arthur said with a nod. “I asked to meet you because there are things about me and about the situation that we’re in that you need to know before the president makes his decision regarding a request that I made of him after the Battle of Amnesty Bay through Oliver. Clark and Hal know some of this already since it was unavoidable when briefing them on the situation when the Trench were preparing to strike. As I told Oliver, I am only half-human. The other half is Atlantean, and yes, I am speaking of the ‘lost’ city of Atlantis. But even then, I am no ordinary citizen of Atlantis, but its King. But please, when we’re in Amnesty Bay, it’s Arthur. You need only refer to me as ‘Your Majesty’ in Atlantis itself or in the presence of my fellow Atlanteans. Which brings me to my second point. The request I made through Oliver was to offer diplomatic entreaties to President Trumbull and it is my hope that he will soon be contacting us with information on a diplomatic team that he intends to send to Atlantis. It will probably mean that he asks the rest of you to help guard said diplomatic team.”</p><p>“Between the trip to Atlantis and the likely trip to D.C. that follows, I don’t expect us to be getting back to our respective cities for at least another week,” Oliver said.</p><p>Laurel sighed. “I’ll call Joanna when we’re back in Amnesty Bay,” she said.</p><p>“And I gotta call Carly,” Diggle said. “She’ll need to pick up more stuff from her place.”</p><p>“Be sure to tell her that I’ll reimburse her for any expenses she incurs due to the delay,” Oliver said, and Dig nodded, thankful for Oliver’s generosity.</p><p>“So, Atlantis,” Sara said after a moment. “This is gonna be interesting.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Tommy agreed, a grin that would’ve been boyish if he was still clean-shaven on his face.</p><p>“Depends on your definition of ‘interesting’,” Dig said dryly. “I think we have to redefine what’s ‘interesting’ when it comes to the craziness that Oliver tends to leave in his wake.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Oliver said, but his tone was entirely unapologetic, as was the grin he was wearing, to which Dig gave him an exasperated look.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After the Justice League had returned to shore and to the motel, Oliver and Tommy had financed a trip to the shopping district so that everyone could get more clothes, since they would be here for another week, at least, though the public members of the Justice League were mum to the press contingent about what that meant. Oliver wondered if Clark would tell Lois about Arthur and Atlantis in private or leave her to be surprised. He supposed he wouldn’t blame Clark if he <em>did</em> tell Lois. After all, ever since Laurel and Sara had forced the issue of him telling Laurel everything about Malcolm and the Undertaking after his return from Metropolis, he had kept his team up to date on everything and told Laurel everything she needed to know. He had even told her and the rest of them about the mission to deal with Fort Rozz even though that was technically classified, and Clark had presumably told Lois about the same. So, if he had told Lois about Arthur and Atlantis, Oliver couldn’t really blame him.</p><p>Now, though, it was closing in on seven p.m. on the Eastern seaboard, and Tommy Swann was getting ready for his interview with Susan. They had set up in Tommy’s room at the motel, with Laurel, Sara, and Oliver standing nearby in silent support, knowing this was going to be tough for their friend. Tommy was grateful for the support of his friends. “Okay,” he mumbled to himself. “You can do this. <em>You</em> can do this. You <em>can</em> do this.” Susan was giving him an amused look, no doubt thinking it was funny that the guy who had charged a creature with claws that could rend steel with no armor and only a machete on national television was having to psych himself up for an interview on the same.</p><p>“You <em>can</em> do this, Tommy,” Sara encouraged her friend, who smiled at the vote of confidence, and smiled even more when Oliver and Laurel echoed that sentiment.</p><p>“Okay, we’ve got one minute,” Susan said in warning, listening to the studio on the other end of her Bluetooth earpiece. Tommy straightened in preparation, calling on all those classes at Berlanti Preparatory that had focused on public speaking. A minute passed, and then Susan was smiling at the camera, being told they were now live through her earpiece. “Good evening, this is Susan Williams with Channel 52 News, coming to you from Amnesty Bay with a live interview with none other than Tommy Merlyn, whose actions at the Battle of Amnesty Bay and appointment to the Justice League have had many people speculating as to how different he is from his father.”</p><p>“Uh, Susan, not to interrupt your flow, but a minor correction,” Tommy interjected. “My name’s not Merlyn anymore. It’s Swann, my mother’s maiden name. I changed it about a month ago.”</p><p>“Tommy Swann, then,” Susan corrected herself.</p><p>“You can call me Tommy, though,” Tommy said. “I think after what happened in the battle, we can consider ourselves friendly.”</p><p>“Tommy it is,” Susan said agreeably. “So, then, Tommy, I guess the first question people are going to have right now is why you changed your name. Why is that?”</p><p>“Well, I would think that would be obvious,” Tommy said dryly, “but in case it’s not, let me elaborate. After everything that Malcolm did and what he was <em>planning</em> to do, I want <em>nothing</em> to do with the Merlyn name. This is in large part the reason I’ve divested myself of everything to do with it. Selling Merlyn Global to Oliver, who can do more good with it then I could and has changed the name to honor one of Malcolm’s many victims, and then selling all Merlyn properties away. Merlyn Manor holds too many memories, I had no use for the Corto Maltese vacation home, and my own apartment would’ve become a target because of the hate of all things Merlyn in Starling. I would’ve probably been asked to leave, anyways, if not because of what Malcolm did then because my presence could draw an ‘unfriendly element’ to the building and endanger the other people living there.” Tommy had finger-quoted the ‘unfriendly element’ bit.</p><p>“You’re not addressing Malcolm Merlyn as your father, I see,” Susan said. “Why is that?”</p><p>“Because as far as I’m concerned, my father died with my mother when I was eight years old,” Tommy said. “Malcolm Merlyn is just the man wearing his name and face as a mask to hide the twisted, evil psychopath he was, though thanks to Ollie, that mask has been ripped away. If I <em>did</em> have any parents after my mother died, it was Robert and Moira Queen. I’m not denying that they were far from perfect and have their own sins to atone for, but they did right by me. Robert is the one who did all the things a father should for me growing up. He explained sex to me, he took me to ballgames with he and Oliver, he took Oliver and I to see our first R-rated movie. As for Moira, she doted on me like she did Oliver and later Thea, making sure my clothes fit and that I had food to eat. She even allowed me to stay at the Queen Mansion for those two years that Malcolm was gone after Mom died. As far as I’m concerned, Robert and Moira Queen were my real parents, which is why the suffering that Malcolm put them through makes me so angry.</p><p>“Until the day that he was exposed as the twisted and evil psychopath who had plotted to murder thousands, the worst sin I thought Malcolm to be guilty of was sleeping with Moira after my mother’s death, but that, at least, I can recognize as something that happened because both of them were hurting and grieving. But now? Now, the worst sin Malcolm is guilty of is trying to use <em>Mom</em> as his excuse for committing so many atrocities. Trying to murder Robert, which led to two of my closest friends disappearing for five years, blackmailing Moira into joining Tempest by threatening Thea’s life, trying to murder Laurel and do the same to Ollie’s son, a boy that might as well have been my own nephew, all to get back at Oliver for ruining his plans, his plans for genocide, his plans to commit an act of terror and kill thousands of people for the sins of one man, Daniel Brickwell. The fact that Malcolm didn’t recognize that one person is responsible for Mom’s death, and that Oliver <em>caught</em> that person and brought him to justice, just shows what kind of man he was. Namely, a monster.”</p><p>Susan allowed a moment of silence for Tommy’s words to sink in with viewers across the country, to give weight to the impact that this was Malcolm Merlyn’s <em>son</em> saying this, decrying his father’s actions after having saved lives in the Battle of Amnesty Bay. The stark contrast between father and son could not be more clearly defined then in this moment, Susan thought, but she suspected it would become even more clearly defined by the end of this interview. “Thank you for sharing that with us, Tommy,” Susan finally said. “I guess the next question should be <em>why</em> you’ve devoted yourself to becoming a vigilante? You’ve obviously had training, likely over the past month, otherwise you wouldn’t have rushed to take part in the Battle of Amnesty Bay like you did.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>Tommy, of course, knew that he couldn’t explain the full truth of why he was becoming a vigilante, why he had become Azure Blade, and so he went with a white lie that still contained hints of the truth. “I’ve devoted myself to doing this as penance, Susan. Penance for nearly helping Malcolm commit an atrocity, penance for betraying my best friend and making his work to stop Malcolm all the harder, penance for everything that my actions the day I exposed him caused.”</p><p>“Yes, why <em>did</em> you do that?” Susan asked. “In that now-infamous press conference, you claimed you were revealing his identity because you believed that he needed psychiatric help and that you feared Oliver would get hurt if he continued as Green Arrow. Was that true, or was there something more to your reasons for exposing him that day?”</p><p>“What I said that day is true, but not the entire truth,” Tommy admitted. “I wanted him to get help not only so he would no longer be Green Arrow and avoid potentially dying from some criminal’s lucky shot, but also because if he quit being Green Arrow then he could devote the time needed to be Thea’s guardian. Of course, I didn’t know about the corruption in Starling City’s courts, didn’t know that even if Oliver had quit being Green Arrow and gotten better, in my eyes, he still wouldn’t have been able to take custody because of how deep Malcolm’s reach went. In hindsight, what I should have done is try to take custody of Thea myself, but Oliver told me after everything that went down that Malcolm would’ve found a way to overturn that and sink his claws into Thea anyways and that that is why he didn’t give custody of Thea to me, instead.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you want Malcolm to have custody of Thea, since you obviously didn’t know about his true nature at the time?” Susan asked.</p><p>“Because while I didn’t know just how much of a monster Malcolm truly was at the time, I did know him well enough to know that he wouldn’t be a good parent for Thea. See, after Mom died, Malcolm completely shut down. He abandoned me for two years, and when he came back, he wasn’t <em>Dad</em> anymore. He was Malcolm. He was cold, aloof, showed little to no affection for me. Before he left, he told me that he loved me. But after he came back, he never once said those words. All Malcolm ever did after he returned was ignore me, unless I got into trouble, and then he would only express disgust at what a disappointment I was to him even if he did bail me out. And he only bailed me out if Robert and Moira didn’t do it first. I sincerely doubted that he would be any different with Thea, which was why his decision to take custody of her surprised me and is suspicious in hindsight. Now, it’s obvious that he took custody of Thea as another way to control Oliver after he was forced into Tempest, just like he did with Moira, and then as another way to hurt Oliver once he was exposed and on the run. I also worry that he intended for Thea to <em>continue</em> his work and found her easier to influence, more malleable, than I had ever been for him.”</p><p>“Does that have anything to do with why Thea Dearden has been checked into the Valleyville Rehabilitation Clinic?” Susan asked.</p><p>“It does,” Tommy said heavily. “As much as I loved Moira for everything that she did for me, she was <em>not</em> as firm a parent as she should have been, which is why Thea spiraled into drug abuse. In truth, except for Laurel, all of my friends and siblings were spoiled and sheltered to a degree. While Oliver and Sara obviously were forced to grow out of that due to the circumstances that they endured in the past five years, Thea didn’t simply because Moira refused to let her face the consequences of her actions. This became even worse after Malcolm took custody, because he didn’t even bother to admonish her like Moira sometimes did. If anything, he <em>encouraged</em> her spoiled and elitist behavior. When Ollie saved us from Morgan Edge, Thea was completely ungrateful, and after everything was over, after Malcolm had been exposed, Thea refused to acknowledge that Malcolm was the guilty party for everything that had gone wrong since Oliver came back, if not since the <em>Gambit</em> sank five years ago.</p><p>“Eventually, it just became too much for Oliver and I, who had been co-parenting Thea since Malcolm’s arrest with the help of Laurel and Sara, to handle. While Oliver had cut her off and put restrictions on when she could access the trust account Moira had left her, she still had access to <em>my</em> family fortune and continued partying no matter how much we scolded her or punished her for it. But after what she said to your own news channel about Emiko Queen, that was the end of the line, for all of us. Oliver asked me to cut Thea off from the Swann estate, and I did exactly that. As I understand it, she got very embarrassed because she was trying to buy drinks for her friends while out partying and her cards were declined. But even that wasn’t enough to curb her attitude, and when Oliver came back from his trip to Gotham City, he brought up the idea of rehab with Laurel, Sara, and I. I didn’t see any other option, myself, and while Laurel expressed some concern as to the possibility that Thea would feel she was being abandoned, she and Sara both agreed that that was the only option left without letting Thea get arrested for something and sent to prison for a couple of months.”</p><p>“Thank you for your candidness,” Susan said, “but I think we’re getting a bit off-topic. So, again, why did you choose to become a vigilante?”</p><p>Tommy took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, and then answered. “Oliver and I have been at each other’s backs all of our lives, always supporting one another, keeping an eye out for the other, being each other’s wingmen in life. We’ve been best friends since we were born, and even after the five years Oliver and Sara were gone, that is the one thing that hasn’t changed. I didn’t understand Oliver’s mission as Green Arrow at first because I’ve been sheltered all of my life, despite suffering my mother’s death, but everything that’s happened in the past few months really opened my eyes. This frightening new world of modern-day gods and monsters <em>needs</em> heroes like Oliver, and if Ollie is going to go out there and save people, then I’m going to have his back every step of the way, like always. The same goes for Laurel and Sara… together, they’re three of the four most important people in my life, and I’ll be damned if I allow them to go out there without my help. I lost Oliver and Sara for five years. I nearly lost Laurel permanently repeatedly in those first two months that Oliver was back. I’m not going to lose any of them ever again.”</p><p>“Well, this has been an illuminating interview,” Susan said. “Thank you for taking the time to speak to us, Tommy, and allow me to be the first to wish you luck in your chosen path. If you’re even half as good a hero as Oliver is, then Starling City and the country are in safe hands.” She turned to the camera. “There you have it. Tommy Swann is a man dedicated to atoning for his mistakes and is stepping into this role in support of his best friend, whom he has always backed up in the past. Combined with the strength of the bonds he has with Laurel and Sara Lance, and these four friends will likely become the core of whatever fight they get involved in. This is Susan Williams, Channel 52 News.” Kenny cut the feed at a signal from Susan, who had waited for the studio to say they were going to commercial break before cutting the feed.</p><p>Suffice to say, the reactions to Tommy’s interview were varied.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Malcolm Merlyn was seething in rage, tied in place as per usual. “You’re such a disappointment, Tommy!” he raged in place, twisting and writhing in his seat. “You’ve pulled away from everything good and right and are serving nothing but criminality! I should have disowned you when I had a chance, you little bastard, and left you penniless in the street while leaving everything to Thea! She’s the only heir who is true to what it means to be a Merlyn! You’re just like your mother, weak and soft, unable to see that those people aren’t worth saving! And selling the company to Oliver? What the hell were you thinking! You’ve just made him the wealthiest and most powerful man in Starling, and he will bring nothing but ruin on the city with the power he now wields! You’re such a disappointment, Tommy! I wish I had drowned you at birth!”</p><p>The fact that Malcolm was proving with his ravings that Oliver’s words to him after the death of Felicity Smoak had been true, that he had never loved Rebecca or Tommy, did not enter into the mind of the raving lunatic. <strong><em>*2*</em></strong></p><p>His guards, meanwhile, were snacking on cheese-flavored popcorn and had soft drinks that they were sipping at as he continued to rant and rave over the disappointment of his loins.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Major Case Unit of the Starling City Police Department had been watching the interview of Tommy Swann (aside from Quentin, who was at his desk bemoaning the fact his daughters were both public heroes and would forever be targets of criminals and psychopaths).</p><p>“I say we give him the benefit of the doubt when they finally get back,” Captain Lucas Hilton finally said into the silence. “He’s much more mature than he used to be, that much is clear, and he’s definitely not like his father.”</p><p>“Merlyn Jr. is <em>just </em>like his father, always ruining people’s lives with his antics!” Quentin snapped, suddenly becoming aware of what was going on. “He’s just putting on a mask, trying to fool everyone, but mark my words, he’ll end up turning on everyone, including my girls, and they’ll have no one to blame but themselves for bringing the poisonous snake close to their chest!”</p><p>Suffice to say, the M.C.U. were exasperated with Quentin’s continued drunkenness, and Hilton was on the verge of ending the leniency that they had been showing Quentin and suspending him until he got some help. This was getting ridiculous.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Slade Wilson had been watching the interview while one of the cleaning staff of the hotel he was staying in vacuumed, growing more and more enraged. As if Oliver expanding his Justice League to include more enhanced people (no doubt to guard him from Slade’s righteous vengeance) wasn’t enough, now he had someone at his side who was undyingly loyal to him, a <em>brother</em>, the way Slade used to be, before he realized what kind of man Oliver really was. But Tommy Swann, as he called himself, he had seen Oliver for what he truly was and <em>still</em> remained loyal to Oliver. Like Laurel and Sara Lance, who were equally loyal to Oliver, Tommy Swann would have to be killed. His death would help break Oliver’s spirit and it would also remove one of Oliver’s allies. But for now, Slade was getting a headache, and not just because of the vacuum. He could hear the man who was vacuuming humming under his breath, being very cheerful while Slade’s plans were slowly falling apart.</p><p>Slade stalked up behind the man and grabbed his head at the chin and the back of the skull and twisted sharply, breaking the man’s neck. As the body fell, Slade turned off the vacuum. It was a good thing he had been using aliases while traveling since he didn’t want A.S.I.S. finding him before he finished his work. The police in New York City wouldn’t be able to trace this to him. In the meantime, he would need to find another place to stay, perhaps a cheap motel that didn’t ask questions, and plan out his attack on the convoy carrying the U.N. ambassador for Vlatava. But first, he needed to hide the body and be thankful that this hotel didn’t have cameras on every floor since it <em>was</em> a discrete hotel, the kind that wealthy men took young escorts to in order to have some fun on the side where their wives couldn’t see.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Diana Prince had watched the interview from the privacy of her apartment in Washington D.C., and she felt a degree of sympathy for Tommy Swann. He was struggling under the weight of having a member of his family known to be guilty of horrible acts. Diana could sympathize thanks to her own experience in that arena with Ares. While their confrontation hadn’t given her much time to ponder on the fact that they were related, the decades since had allowed her to think on it. Ares had not only killed the rest of the gods when they tried to stop him from destroying humanity, but he had manipulated wars and conflicts ever since, trying to restore himself to his former glory. Diana supposed it was for the best that she had killed him in World War I. If Ares had survived until World War II, he <em>would</em> have been fully revitalized and would have become enough of a threat to end humanity. The fact he <em>hadn’t</em> reappeared after World War II had been a balm to Diana’s soul, because a part of her had worried she had not killed him in World War I, that he had merely been defeated.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bruce Wayne considered the interview and noted that Tommy Swann had certainly grown as a person from the man he had met at the C.N.R.I. fundraiser and who had revealed Green Arrow’s identity to the world. While Bruce would not be joining the Justice League, he could see himself being willing to work with Tommy once he had some more experience under his belt, which he would no doubt get if he continued to stay at Oliver’s side.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>J’onn J’onzz, sitting in his apartment, noted Tommy’s sincerity and vowed to give the young man a chance should he accept Oliver’s offer and join the Justice League.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* Something that Nyame keeps on noting and needs to be brought up here is that despite his anger and jealousy issues from canon, Tommy is very much his mother’s son rather than his father’s, even if canon!Tommy died believing he was like Malcolm.</p><p>*2* I wanted to pay-off what Oliver asserted after Malcolm killed Felicity, because honestly, there’s little doubt that Malcolm didn’t love anyone after he returned to Starling after the League. While he might have claimed to love Rebecca, I can totally see him also engaging in victim-blaming for what happened to her, that she was only in that position because of her bleeding heart. He would disparage Tommy for being just the same as his mother as a result.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was reading a book on his tablet when The Phone rang. He set the tablet aside and pulled out The Phone, sliding the green bar upward to accept the call, then put The Phone to his ear, saying, “Mr. President. Any news on Aquaman’s request for diplomatic relations?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Queen,” President Trumbull replied. “I decided very early on I would engage in such with Aquaman and Atlantis, <em>if</em> it proves to be real. I need proof, of course, which is why I am sending a diplomatic team along with my personal videographer and photographer to Amnesty Bay to document Atlantis. The diplomatic team will consist of Secretary of State Elizabeth Adams McCord and Ambassador Horace Ford. There will also be ten agents each from the Diplomatic Security Service and the Secret Service. Finally, I am ordering the Justice League, save for Aquaman, to act as escorts for Secretary McCord and Ambassador Ford. You are to spend one day in Atlantis, documenting and learning what you can, and then you are to return to the surface and come to Washington D.C., where we will begin the process of negotiation. When you come to Washington D.C., the Justice League will help guard Aquaman in his capacity as King of Atlantis.”</p>
<p>“I’ll inform everyone, Mr. President, and we’ll be waiting for the diplomatic team’s arrival at the docks here in Amnesty Bay,” Oliver said. “I’m sure you’re aware there is now a constant press presence in town.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and speaking of press presence, when it comes to this mission, I am restricting the press to Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Susan Williams, and Kenny McCormick,” President Trumbull said. “In this instance, Clark Kent will not be allowed. We are already pressing the hospitality of the Atlanteans with such a large political presence. While we do need a press presence, we do not need every member of the press in your party to go along.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pass along the message,” Oliver said, thinking that this was actually good since they didn’t have to come up with a reason for why Clark wasn’t coming or why Superman wouldn’t be able to join the mission. “The Justice League won’t fail, Mr. President. We’ll keep the diplomatic team safe, and Aquaman when we go to D.C.”</p>
<p>“Very good, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said. “The diplomatic team will arrive at the nearest military base and then drive the rest of the way. They should arrive in Amnesty Bay around eight a.m.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be ready,” Oliver promised.</p>
<p>“Good,” Trumbull said. “Good day, Mr. Queen, and Godspeed.” Trumbull hung up.</p>
<p>Oliver left his motel room. Laurel and Sara were talking with Susan, he knew, so he would be able to approach Clark and Lois without too much trouble. He headed for Clark and Lois’ room and knocked on the door. A few moments later, it opened and Clark was standing on the other side. “Oliver?” Clark asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“May I come in, Clark?” Oliver asked. “I’ve had word from the President and it has some bearing your situation.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Clark said, stepping aside and letting Oliver into the motel room. Lois was sitting at the table in the kitchenette, her laptop in front of her, working on yet another story. She looked up as Oliver entered.</p>
<p>“Hey, come for more interviews about your time away?” she asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Oliver said. “I’ve had word from the president. Long story short, he’s agreed to diplomatic relations with Atlantis but is limiting the press presence to Lois, Susan, Jimmy, and Kenny. Sorry, Clark, but at least this way we don’t have to come up with a reason why either you or Superman can’t make it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does deal with that neatly,” Clark said mildly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m gonna have to spend the entire trip not being able to talk to you like I’m used to,” Lois sighed, then perked up. “But then again, I get to help reveal the existence of Atlantis to the entire world. I know I’m sharing that with Susan, but something this big, there’s plenty to go around. Perry’s going to <em>flip</em> when he finds out.”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell him exactly what you’re doing, the President is going to have to be the one to initially reveal all of this to the world,” Oliver said swiftly. “And you’ll have to wait to call him until I ‘officially’ tell all of you what’s going to happen. Clark, can you tell Hal since there’s no reason for me to call him into a meeting with all of us?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Clark said as they headed for the door. “So, what’s next?”</p>
<p>“Next, I find Arthur,” Oliver said. “I’ll try the diner first.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As it happened, Arthur <em>was</em> at the diner, and smiled when he saw Oliver. “Oliver,” he greeted as Oliver slid into the seat across from him. “Come for a chat, or is there news?”</p>
<p>“I just heard from President Trumbull,” Oliver said, happy that only locals were in the diner at the moment since he didn’t want the hordes of press that had descended on Amnesty Bay in the past couple of days to hear this and he doubted any local would talk about this since it was part of Arthur’s protecting the town. “He’s agreed to open diplomatic relations, but he also has to have <em>proof</em> that Atlantis exists. So, he is sending a diplomatic team with two goals: begin establishing diplomatic ties and ascertain the truthfulness of your statements regarding Atlantis. He’s sending the Secretary of State along with an ambassador, ten agents from the Diplomatic Security Service and ten from the Secret Service, and the White House photographer and videographer. He’s also ordered the Justice League to provide extra security for both the diplomatic team and then you when we go to D.C. after its established that you haven’t been lying about Atlantis. Finally, he’s limiting the press presence to Lois, Jimmy, Kenny, and Susan.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Arthur said. “Well, a diplomatic vessel waits in the waters off of Amnesty Bay. I can signal them with this.” He pulled what looked like a small triangular cutting of quartz from his pocket and showed it to Oliver. “It’s a messenger beacon. When activated, it will be the signal for the diplomatic vessel, the <em>Atlanna</em>, to come to the largest dock and prepare to be boarded. You should probably inform the president so that the Navy does not fire on it. While the <em>Atlanna</em> is shielded, it would make relations more difficult. As it is, I suspect my people will not be happy to have so many surfacers coming to Atlantis. I promise that I will have my most loyal and well-trained warriors standing guard in the wing of the Royal Palace where you’ll be staying.”</p>
<p>“The Justice League will be ready for trouble, too, and the DSS and Secret Service are no slouches,” Oliver said. “Between the League, the DSS, the Secret Service, and your men, I would think anyone aiming to attack the diplomatic team will have a hard time of it.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, they will, if they even manage to enter the palace,” Arthur said.</p>
<p>“Well, I have to tell the others about all of this,” Oliver said. “It should prove <em>interesting</em> to see what they think of this.”</p>
<p>“And what do <em>you</em> think of this, Oliver?” Arthur asked.</p>
<p>“I’m a little intimidated about going so deep into the ocean,” Oliver admitted after a minute. “The ocean and I don’t have a great history.”</p>
<p>“I promise you, the <em>Atlanna</em> can weather any figurative, and many literal, storms,” Arthur said. “We will also have a military escort to keep Xebel from acting foolishly. I hope.”</p>
<p>“You hope?” Oliver asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“The King and Queen of Xebel, who ironically are my in-laws, are hot-tempered and tend to have what humans call knee-jerk reactions to unexpected news,” Arthur said. “Their reaction to hearing that a half-human was on the throne of Atlantis, for example, was to send their daughter to kill me. Instead, she fell in love with me.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Oliver said. “Well, I should get back to the motel. The diplomatic team will arrive tomorrow at around eight a.m., and we’re to meet them at the docks.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there,” Arthur promised. “Thank you, Oliver, for speaking to the president on my behalf. If this reunification succeeds, I will be in your debt.”</p>
<p>“There’s no debt between friends, Arthur,” Oliver said. “But if you truly must repay such a debt, for honor’s sake if nothing else, there is something you can do for me.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Arthur asked.</p>
<p>“Off the shores of Lian Yu is the wreck of a ship called the <em>Amazo</em>,” Oliver said. “Onboard or perhaps in the water nearby, there should be a syringe with a blue liquid in it. If you can find that syringe, or at least bring me news of whether it survived the destruction of the <em>Amazo</em>, I would consider any debt settled.”</p>
<p>“Once this is all over, I will take care of this personally,” Arthur promised. Oliver nodded and stood, shaking hands with Arthur, and then exited the diner. It was time to go back to the motel and inform everyone <em>officially</em> of their upcoming destination plans. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver had gathered the press contingent and the public members of the Justice League into his and Laurel’s motel room, then deployed the Muffler in order to keep this quiet from any enterprising journalists or reporters who might have bugged the room somehow. “Alright, now that we’re secure, it’s time to tell you all what’s going on,” Oliver said, “and why we’ve had to wait here for days. I didn’t tell you the whole truth about Aquaman and what we spoke of on that first full day in Amnesty Bay. The truth is that Aquaman had some startling revelations, revelations that resulted in the upcoming mission. Aquaman is not some enhanced human. He’s only half-human. The other half is Atlantean, and yes, that does mean the lost city of Atlantis is real.” Lois and Clark did a good job pretending to be shocked, Oliver noted, while Susan and Kenny were staring at Oliver, dumbstruck. “After the Battle of Amnesty Bay, Aquaman asked me to pass along a message to the president, asking about opening diplomatic relations between Atlantis and the United States. President Trumbull got back to me today.</p>
<p>“He is sending Secretary McCord, an ambassador named Horace Ford, the White House photographer and videographer, and ten agents each from the DSS and Secret Service to Amnesty Bay. They’ll be here tomorrow morning at around eight a.m., and most of us are going to be meeting them at the docks. The president has ordered the Justice League to act as part of the protective detail. As far as the press presence is concerned, the president has decided to limit that and has asked that Clark not be a part of this. Sorry, Clark, but it looks like you and Hal will be stuck here in Amnesty Bay while the rest of us go to Atlantis.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I can always find something to do around here, maybe even go fishing,” Clark said dryly.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be hard to be away from you, though,” Lois said with a sigh. Oliver mentally shook his head. If being a world-famous journalist hadn’t worked out, Lois Lane could probably have gotten an acting career off the ground.</p>
<p>“Now, Susan, Lois, this means you need to call Perry and Carl and tell them you’ll be out of touch for about thirty-six hours,” Oliver said. “We’ll be spending one day in Atlantis to ascertain that its real and get some information, like its history and culture. Then we’ll be coming back to Amnesty Bay and, from here, going to Washington D.C. so that Aquaman and the president can begin negotiations between Atlantis and the United States. Also, be prepared for the fact that we are going to be underwater, very far underwater, for over twenty-four hours. It’s okay if you feel a little intimidated. I do. The ocean and I don’t have a good history.”</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one,” Sara said, her face ashen. Laurel and Tommy instantly went to Oliver and Sara, respectively, offering some comfort. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Anything else we need to know?” Susan asked professionally.</p>
<p>“No, other than we need to be down at the docks by eight a.m.,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Eight a.m., got it,” Susan said. “Come on, Kenny, time to get ready.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Williams,” said poor Kenny, who had a look of trepidation on his face and was secretly wondering if <em>this</em> was how he was going to die because his name was Kenny McCormick.</p>
<p>The group slowly broke up, exiting Oliver and Laurel’s room. Sara, Tommy, and Laurel stayed in the room with Oliver while the rest went, the latter two comforting Sara and Oliver. “It’s going to be okay,” Laurel said firmly, taking Oliver’s face in her hands and giving him a compassionate look. “You’re going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“After the <em>Gambit</em> and the <em>Amazo</em>, not to mention that shark that thought I would taste good when I had to swim to the <em>Amazo</em>, history says different,” Oliver said woodenly, letting his true fear of going that deep into the water show itself. Sara, for her part, was trembling, and Tommy led her to the bed, Laurel doing the same with Oliver, and they sat on the bed, the four of them, Laurel sitting between Sara and Oliver with a hand in both of theirs, squeezing them gently. “I mean, I’m sure Arthur’s diplomatic vessel is stronger than anything humans have and I’m just freaking out over nothing, but I’ve been on a sinking ship twice now and nearly drowned because of it. In this case, we’ll be so far underwater that there will be no chance of breaking the surface before we run out of air if it comes to that.”</p>
<p>“You’re forgetting Hal and Clark,” Laurel said. “Hal can form those bubbles with air pockets in them, and he and Clark can travel at super-speed and get us up to the surface within seconds.”</p>
<p>“I… hadn’t thought of that,” Oliver admitted.</p>
<p>“Neither had I,” Sara said, some color returning to her features, which Tommy and Laurel were happy to see. “Still, won’t be easy being that far underwater. Like Ollie, I’ve almost drowned twice. When we all got on the <em>Orca</em>, I half-expected it to break down or for something to happen and it would sink.”</p>
<p>“Well, just remember we’re gonna be with you both every step of the way this time,” Tommy said, wrapping an arm around Sara’s shoulders. “And if something <em>does</em> happen, we’re gonna face it together.”</p>
<p>“Together,” Laurel affirmed.</p>
<p>“Thanks, both of you,” Oliver said quietly. Sara nodded in agreement. “Now, I should call Ned and Anne, let them know I’ll be gone for at least another week.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Ollie,” Laurel said, kissing his cheek. “Tommy, Sara, and I can go get some food. Pizza sound good again?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“We’ll be back soon,” Laurel said, and got up. She, Tommy, and Sara exited the room, and Oliver pulled out his phone, selecting Ned Foster’s contact and holding the phone up to his ear.</p>
<p>“Oliver?” Ned asked. “I hope you’re calling to tell me that you’re on your way back.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not,” Oliver said. “I got a call from the president today, and I’m afraid my mission here has just been extended for another week, at the very least.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Ned said with a sigh. “Alright, Emiko and I can keep things going. You should know Q-Core had another accident with their clean energy project. This time it vaporized the door to their lab.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m pretty sure replacing the door is within their budget,” Oliver said, lips twitching as he imagined Barry’s apologetic expression if he had to tell Emiko about this considering the clean energy project started out as one of his.</p>
<p>“If this becomes a trend, you’re going to need consider creating a new building just for Q-Core,” Ned replied. “Preferably outside of the city where they can’t bring down skyscrapers.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’re not that bad,” Oliver said mildly.</p>
<p>“Tell that to Emiko, who is in my office complaining about your special division causing chaos at least once a day,” Ned said dryly.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe Q-Core having their own building wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” Oliver said after a moment. “Take a look at the lots we have available outside of the city, aside from the one we’ve set aside for potentially being part of our partnership with Ferris Air, then talk to Nottingham Construction about quoting how much it’ll cost to build a new building since the steel mill isn’t operational yet.” Oliver had a disgruntled expression on his face as he said the new name for what had been Bertinelli Construction. Emiko had insisted on the name and Ned had backed her up. While the name wasn’t <em>official</em> yet outside of Queen Consolidated, inside it had already become considered permanent. How many times did Oliver have to tell people he wasn’t Robin Hood before they realized that was the truth? <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I will,” Ned promised. “And good luck, Oliver, with whatever it is that you’re doing. Oh, and I apologize ahead of time.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“For the mountain of paperwork that is going to be waiting on your desk when you’re finally back,” Ned said, then hung up. Oliver pulled his phone away from his ear looked at it uncertainly. That had been a joke, right? There really wouldn’t be a mountain of paperwork when he got back to Queen Consolidated, surely…</p>
<p>Oliver shook his head and brought up Anne’s contact and selected it before putting the phone to his ear. He hoped she wasn’t busy, even if he was just calling to tell her he wouldn’t be here Thursday.</p>
<p>The phone rang a couple of times, then Anne picked up. “Good morning, Oliver,” Anne said. “Though I suppose it’s nearly afternoon for you. Luckily, I had someone cancel so I’m free. What do you need?”</p>
<p>“I’m calling to let you know that I won’t be somewhere I can get cell service on Thursday,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Where are you going? Another country?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Oliver said. “I assume doctor-patient confidentiality applies here?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Anne promised.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Oliver said with a sigh. “The truth is that Aquaman is the King of Atlantis and the president has assigned the Justice League to protect the diplomatic team that’s going to visit and ascertain the truthfulness of Aquaman’s claims. Since Atlantis is several miles below the surface of the ocean, I doubt I’m going to get cell reception there.”</p>
<p>Anne was silent for a moment, and then she blurted out, “Does nothing normal happen with you?”</p>
<p>“No, not really,” Oliver said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Well, since I have a free space right now and you’re not going to be here Thursday, why don’t we have our session for this week today?” Anne asked. “We can talk about how you’re feeling about all of this.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “To be honest, I’m feeling very nervous. The ocean and I don’t have a good history. The <em>Gambit</em>, the <em>Amazo</em>, I even got attacked by a shark once when I was away. Thing didn’t like how I tasted and let me go, but it still left some tooth marks in me that infection set into and nearly killed me. So, being miles beneath the surface of the ocean for over twenty-four hours is making me a little anxious. I’m really glad I’m taking medication now, otherwise I’d be a lot worse. I think Sara’s actually worse off than me right now. She has similar reasons to hate the ocean, and doesn’t have the advantage of having anti-anxiety medication.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright to be nervous about a situation where you won’t have any control, Oliver,” Anne said. “But I know it is hard for you to put your trust in others after the life that you’ve lived. So, tell me, do you trust Aquaman?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said after a moment.</p>
<p>“And what has he said about however you’re getting to Atlantis?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“He said the <em>Atlanna</em> has weathered many figurative and literal storms,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Then trust that he is telling you the truth and that you will be safe,” Anne said.</p>
<p>They continued to speak about Oliver’s trepidation of venturing into the unknown until Tommy, Laurel, and Sara got back with pizza, at which point Oliver ended the conversation, thanked Anne for her time, and hung up to eat lunch with his friends and girlfriend.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance entered his apartment in Starling City, shutting the door behind him and locking it before making his way to his armchair, where a bottle of whiskey, a glass, and a picture was waiting for him. Quentin sat down heavily in the chair, pulling out his empty flask and setting it on the table beside the whiskey and glass. He fumbled a bit with the top of the whiskey before pouring two fingers into the glass. He picked it up and sipped at it, allowing the bittersweet drink to burn its way down his throat. He picked up the picture as he set the glass aside, then traced the image with his finger. He traced his wife’s smiling features, ignoring the tiny part of his mind that told him her smile in the picture was a little distant and not at all how he pictured it in his mind, then moved to his daughters, his little girls, his little girls that he didn’t recognize anymore. The girls in this picture, the girls smiling so happily and sitting side-by-side, had changed into two women that he didn’t recognize. One was a trained assassin and had killed people for three years. The other supported her assassin sister and vigilante boyfriend in their anarchist agenda, claiming it was because she had always believed more strongly in <em>justice</em> then the law.</p>
<p>Where had these girls gone? Where had the girl who couldn’t stand to see anything hurt disappeared to? Where had the girl who knew that the law <em>was</em> justice vanished? Why did his daughters, the girls he raised, look upon everything he stood for and scorn it, scorn <em>him</em> in doing so, and embrace an anarchist lifestyle? Because now there was no doubt about it. Both of them had fallen into that life, and everyone knew it now. Everyone knew that Dinah Laurel Lance and Sara Lance were anarchists, part of the supposed Justice League… Black and White Canary. Quentin huffed in disgust at the names, which showed the sisters’ unity in their decision to join Queen and Merlyn Jr. in spreading anarchy. He didn’t know why Sara wasn’t called Black Canary because of the bird he got her when she was ten. But then he realized it didn’t matter which one was called Black Canary, because now they were the same.</p>
<p>Well, not exactly. Where Sara killed people with her bare hands or that bo staff of hers, or left people bloody and broken in the same fashion, Laurel… Laurel killed things with her <em>voice</em>. Laurel was a freak, like Superman, that Green Lantern, and this Aquaman. This was Queen’s fault. He had made himself so important to Laurel that when she thought he was dead, it unlocked some primal power inside of her and she unleashed it on those things, ripping them to shreds in a single burst. Then she had stood with Queen, Merlyn Jr., Sara, and Queen’s ‘bodyguard’ against those sea monsters, striking them again and again with her <em>Canary Cry</em>, as Queen had named it. In his drunken haze, Quentin ignored the fact that he should be proud of his daughters for standing up for people and protecting them, and instead raged silently at the fact that they had joined Queen’s band of merry men, had picked their own ridiculous-sounding codenames, and had even become a freak in Laurel’s case. Quentin didn’t know who those women on the television were, but he knew one thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>They weren’t his daughters. <strong>*4* </strong></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>That’s a wrap on Episode 3.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* One thing I didn’t acknowledge in “Age” is the debt that Arthur owes Oliver for helping to establish the diplomatic relations between the U.S. and Atlantis, even if it was just by informing the President of the situation and suggesting he consider diplomatic relations. So, I wanted to do that here. Also, Oliver gets to ask Arthur for help in hopefully finding the cure for the Mirakuru.</p>
<p>*2* In all honesty, both Sara and Oliver would, IMO, have some form of PTSD when it comes to the ocean because of their experiences with the “Gambit” and the “Amazo”, not to mention their own encounters with troubles in the waters off of Lian Yu (the survivors of the “Amazo” planning to drown Sara and Oliver’s encounter with the shark).</p>
<p>*3* Q-Core will come to be considered the most chaotic and destructive division of Queen Consolidated. And Oliver’s denial of reality continues…</p>
<p>*4* You almost feel sorry for Quentin, except the way his thoughts are going have some horrifying implications for the next time he meets his daughters (who he doesn’t even see as his daughters anymore).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go, Episode 4.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seven a.m., and Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance were getting ready for the day. Oliver was pulling on his original uniform, the one Talia had gifted him, twisting about and extending then retracting his limbs, breaking the suit in again after months of not wearing it. The cloth hood that had once belonged to Shado and Yao Fei before her was pulled back for now, and Oliver looked over at his girlfriend. Laurel, Sara, and Tommy had all gotten new outfits to serve as makeshift uniforms during their shopping trip the other day, and again, the sight of his girlfriend all in black reminded Oliver somewhat of Black Siren but also of Laurel before she was murdered by Darhk and her makeshift uniform. He would eternally regret the fact that he had never once offered to upgrade her suit, because if he had, then Darhk would never have been able to shove his arrow into Laurel’s lung and twist it up the way he had. Why hadn’t he protected the woman he loved by making sure her suit would protect her? <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Something of his thoughts must’ve appeared on his face, because Laurel cocked her head to the side and asked, “What is it, Ollie? You look like you’re about to cry.”</p>
<p>“I just… I’m just worried,” Oliver said after a moment. “For you, for Tommy and Sara… your makeshift uniforms at the end of the day are cloth. They offer no protection. I wish we could wait a little more for this so Q-Core could finish the liquid armor suits. I’ll feel better when you’re well-protected. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“You were talking in your sleep last night,” Laurel said after a moment. “You shouted my name. It woke me up. What was it? A nightmare?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said quietly, looking away. He had revisited the prison last night in his nightmares, having to watch again as Darhk essentially murdered the woman he loved. Then the nightmare had transformed to a different outcome on the docks of Amnesty Bay, where Laurel rushed forward to save him but there was no Canary Cry, and the Trench simply tore her apart while Oliver watched on in horror. “I know this is what you want and I support you… I just worry about you, like you worry about me.”</p>
<p>“I guess we both need to work on that,” Laurel said, coming up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. “These are the lives that we’ve chosen. They don’t really lend to safety.”</p>
<p>“No, I suppose they don’t,” Oliver said after a moment. “Well, I’ll just keep in mind that Q-Core is working on the liquid armor suits and that they’ll be ready soon. By the way, what was the special request you wanted to make of Q-Core about your suit?” Laurel had asked him if she could speak to Q-Core about her suit and he had put her in contact with them. She had spoken privately with them, which was making Oliver intensely curious about what kind of special request she could’ve made.</p>
<p>“Not telling,” Laurel teased with a grin. “All you need to know is that you’re gonna love it.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to hold this over my head, aren’t you?” Oliver asked dryly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Laurel said cheerfully, and Oliver smiled at his girlfriend’s attitude. She had been growing more confident in herself throughout this trip but especially after the Battle of Amnesty Bay. The one area where she seemed to lack confidence, though, was the continued absence of communication with Quentin, who still refused to pick up when Laurel or Sara or both called him. Oliver knew how much her father’s silence was hurting Laurel and he hoped that Quentin wouldn’t do something to hurt Laurel even further, especially since Sara had told him privately exactly what Quentin had been doing all these years when he was drunk and how Laurel had just stood there and taken all of his vitriol and bitterness for the past five years while Oliver and Sara had been ‘dead’. Sara had wanted Oliver’s help in building up Laurel’s confidence in herself, and after hearing what had really been going on for the past five years, something he had never known in the last timeline because of his fixation on his mission and his own selfish concerns, Oliver was more than willing to do that. Laurel’s confidence <em>was</em> burgeoning in every area except in her dealings with Quentin, and Oliver was worried what would happen when Quentin and Laurel finally spoke again. “You’ve got a funny look on your face again.”</p>
<p>“Just random thoughts,” Oliver said after a moment. “Come on. We need to finish getting ready. We need to be down at the docks soon.”</p>
<p>Almost an hour later, the Justice League were assembled at the docks, the various press types having also gathered and being held back by the police, who had been informed by Oliver that they were getting a visit from someone very special and there would need to be a heavy police presence to keep the press from overwhelming everyone. As a result, police barricades had been put up at the docks and the Justice League were ignoring them, as was King Orin, as he would be known for the time being since he was acting in his official capacity as King of Atlantis rather than as Aquaman or simply Arthur Curry. The press would be getting an eyeful soon enough about things.</p>
<p>The Justice League straightened as a convoy of black SUVs with government plates pulled up into the parking spaces at the docks. The press corps, reputable and otherwise, fell silent at the sight, many of them wondering if the President of the United States was about to step out and personally thank the Justice League before taking a look at the docks where the Battle had taken place himself. When the suit-clad forms of Secret Service and DSS agents exited the vehicles and formed up around the middle SUVs, the press corps got ready. When the doors opened, cameras came up, getting ready to catch an image. For a moment, the press corps were disappointed when they found it wasn’t the president, but then they went wild again when they saw that the goddamn Secretary of State was in Amnesty Bay along with the White House videographer and photographer.</p>
<p>Madam Secretary McCord ignored the shouted questions from the press corps as she walked forward to where the Justice League was standing. “Mr. Queen, the president sends his greetings,” she said clearly, giving Green Arrow a nod and shaking his hand. She then turned to the armored, trident-wielding form of King Orin. “Your Majesty, if your claims are indeed true, then it is both an honor and a privilege to greet you as a representative of the United States of America.”</p>
<p>“The honor is mine, Secretary McCord,” King Orin said, giving her a light bow. “I know there is some doubt about what I have said. Soon, you will know that I have spoken the truth. Come. I will summon our transport. We will need to board from the middle dock.” Secretary McCord nodded, and the Justice League and diplomatic team headed down the docks, Susan and Lois shooting smirks in the direction of the rest of the press corps as they tagged along with Jimmy and Kenny. King Orin brought out the signal beacon and pressed it. It lit up, signaling the diplomatic vessel that they were ready for pick-up. The group made their way to the end of the dock and waited, Secretary McCord and Ambassador Ford with practiced political masks on their faces as they waited to see if this had just been a giant hoax by King Orin or if there was, indeed, some depth to his claims.</p>
<p>The water churned, and then a sleek silvery vessel rose from the depths, coming up alongside the dock and extending a gangplank of the same material down to the dock. The diplomatic team and the press corps altogether were stunned into silence at the sight, and then the press corps went wild, taking pictures, talking into cameras that were streaming live, shouting questions at the Justice League and the diplomatic team that couldn’t be heard because of the distance. A door opened on the vessel, and another armored Atlantean stood. “Your Majesty, the <em>Atlanna</em> stands ready to service you and your esteemed guests,” the man said.</p>
<p>“Naturally, Captain Sylis,” King Orin said. The Justice League preceded the diplomatic team onboard along with King Orin, followed by the Secretary of State, Ambassador Ford, and the White House videographer and photographer. The twenty agents from the DSS and Secret Service followed after, the door closing behind them and the gangplank retracting back into the great silvery vessel. The water churned again as the <em>Atlanna</em> turned away from the docks and began moving back out into the open ocean.</p>
<p>Inside the <em>Atlanna</em>, King Orin led his esteemed guests to the bridge. “I thought you might like to see this,” he said as the <em>Atlanna</em> made its way towards the Navy patrol ships, then dived, sailing below them and heading deeper into the depths of the ocean. Even as they watched, an escort of underwater fighter craft approached and took up positions on either side of the <em>Atlanna</em>. “Alpha Squadron are among our best fighter pilots, battle-hardened veterans who have seen many conflicts with the Trench and with Xebel. We are in safe hands with them.”</p>
<p>“This is already an amazing sight, Your Majesty,” Secretary McCord said. “You have certainly proven that there is substance to your claims, and I look forward to the hour when we lay eyes on Atlantis for the first time. I suppose you will call us to the bridge again when that time approaches?”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” King Orin said. “For now, allow me to show you to the guest quarters.” He and two guards who followed him exited the bridge along with the Justice League and the diplomatic team. The Atlanteans led their guests deeper into the <em>Atlanna</em> and to a corridor filled with doors. “Each room is able to house five people,” King Orin said. “I will leave it up to you to decide how you wish to arrange yourselves. I will come for you when the time approaches for the noonday meal.” King Orin and his guards left the Justice League and the diplomatic team, who quickly decided that Superman would bunk with Secretary McCord, Ambassador Ford, and the White House videographer and photographer, Green Lantern would bunk with the press presence, the Starling Five would bunk together, and the Secret Service and DSS agents would fill the other four rooms.</p>
<p>About ten minutes after everyone had gotten settled, Lois Lane was knocking on the door of the Starling Five’s room. Black Canary was the one to open the door. “Lois?” she said questioningly, noting the handy recording device in Lois’ hand.</p>
<p>“I was thinking since we have some time to kill that we could have another interview session, if Oliver is up to it,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Ollie?” Black Canary asked, turning to look at Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we have anything better to do at the moment,” Green Arrow, who had decided not to bother with the voice modulator on this trip, said. “Come on in, Lois.” Lois entered the room and made to sit on one of the beds, Green Arrow sitting on another with Black Canary sitting at his side. White Canary, Azure Blade, and Spartan all sat on their own beds, once more standing in silent support of Green Arrow. “Alright, Lois, we’re on year three. There’s something here that’s gonna have to wait for you to get an answer until we’ve covered the entire year, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Lois said. “Now, when we last talked, you said you spent the next five months after you were rescued by the Director and her agency trying to escape…”</p>
<p>Green Arrow spent the next few minutes describing his escape attempts, ending with the one where he had nearly managed to send an email to Moira. “Before I could send it, though, I had one of the agents who kept an eye on me track me down and stop me. We fought, but I was out of shape after five months of basically being in a cell and I was quickly defeated,” Green Arrow said. “The Director and I met, again, and she decided to try a new tactic, then had me knocked out. When I woke up, I was in someone’s home. A woman, Tatsu Yamashiro, was sitting watching me and said something in Japanese. She was not happy about my presence in her home. I also met her son, Akio, who tended to consider me a ‘bum’ since I looked down on my luck. These were the family of the man who had recaptured me at the Internet café, Maseo Yamashiro. Maseo told me that since I clearly cared nothing for my life, that Waller had decided that if I escaped again, Maseo’s family would be killed. After I found that out, I stopped trying to escape and accepted the training I was to be put through to be useful to the intelligence agency.</p>
<p>“About a week into my training, I was tasked with killing someone. I was on a rooftop with Maseo, a sniper rifle at the ready, looking down the scope as the target appeared, and I froze. Because this wasn’t some random person who I didn’t know in the scope. It was Tommy, my best friend. I froze. Tommy entered the place he was staying. I asked Maseo what the hell the Director was trying to pull, trying to get me to kill my best friend. Maseo said Tommy was here asking questions about Oliver Queen, and that I was only useful to the Director if I was dead and everyone believed me to be dead. So, I hatched a plan with Maseo to convince Tommy I was dead and keep him safe at the same time. I abducted Tommy and pretended to be someone who had accessed my email account to try and draw some wealthy American into a trap, and Maseo pretended to be a Hong Kong police officer who ‘rescued’ Tommy from me. During that point, Tommy asked me if it meant that I was really dead. I said that Oliver Queen was rotting at the bottom of the ocean, because in many ways, the Oliver that Tommy knew <em>was</em> dead. I had become a very different person in the past two years, someone Tommy might not recognize or even understand.” Azure Blade shifted guiltily at this, remembering how he had turned on Green Arrow out of ignorance a few months ago.</p>
<p>Green Arrow continued, telling about his first successful assassination, how he had stolen the flash drive the man carried and accessed the files only to find out that the agency he was now working for had been the ones behind Fyers on Lian Yu, and how he had confronted Waller, who had claimed that the mission had, in fact, been to kill Chien Na Wei and used that to get Oliver to help her with finding out what China White was up to now. During this, Green Arrow made a point to talk about how he and Akio had ‘negotiated’ so that he could use his computer to get into the flash drive. Next, Green Arrow spoke of how Tatsu had helped him recall where the man he killed had dropped a letter, from which they extracted a name, and how his and Tatsu’s animosity had ended when they searched for Maseo after he didn’t come home and they heard about an American agent being killed by the Triad. He spoke of how he faltered in torturing a man for information and how that led to the loss of innocent lives, which Waller forced him to see the outcome of to motivate him and how when he came back, he tortured the person in question effectively. Finally, he spoke of how he and Maseo had discovered China White had stolen an engineered super-virus from a company in Hong Kong and how China White had attacked the Yamashiro home, abducting Tatsu.</p>
<p>Once this was done, Green Arrow said, “I think that’s enough for now, Lois. We can pick up again after lunch. Questions?”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you’ll ever tell me the name of ‘the Director’, will you?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“Afraid not, unless she does something to expose her agency and make it as public as the C.I.A., relatively speaking,” Green Arrow said with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois said. “First question. Why did the Director threaten this Maseo Yamashiro’s family to get you to comply? I mean, wouldn’t it have been far more affective for her to threaten <em>your</em> family or other people you cared about, like Tommy and Laurel? I imagine a group like the one you’re talking about would see no problem in, say, sneaking into the homes of the people you cared about and recording them holding knives to those same people’s throats. So, why threaten complete strangers?”</p>
<p>“Among the <em>many</em> things that the intelligence agency did when debriefing me was conduct a psychological profile,” Green Arrow said. “That profile would not only have revealed the savior complex that Agent Danvers diagnosed me with, but also that I was suffering from severe survivor’s guilt. The Director would rightly have assumed that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if someone was killed because of me, not after the deaths of my father, Dave Hackett, Shado, and Sara. Especially not if one of those lives was an innocent kid, who would remind me of my own kid sister in a way since he was about the same age Thea had been the last time that I saw her. The Director is very cunning and knows just what buttons to push and when.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I see,” Lois said, looking disturbed. She wasn’t the only one. “Now, you said this agency were the ones behind Fyers and the real plan all along was to kill China White? That doesn’t make any sense. You said Fyers said this was a two-year operation. How the hell could they have known <em>two years</em> in advance that China White would be on that particular flight, going over that particular island?”</p>
<p>“I do have some thoughts on that, but they need to wait until I tell the second half of the story,” Oliver said. “It won’t make sense without those details.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll keep it in mind,” Lois said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Secretary McCord and Ambassador Ford had sought out King Orin on the bridge, accompanied by two Secret Service and two DSS agents. “Your Majesty,” Secretary McCord said, approaching him. “I was hoping we could discuss the political situation in Atlantis so we know what we’re walking into.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” King Orin said. “Come, there’s a conference room onboard where we can meet in private.” He and his guards led the Secretary of State and ambassador to the conference room in question. “Now, ask whatever questions you have, and I will do my best to answer them.”</p>
<p>“How are the people of Atlantis likely to respond to our presence?” Secretary McCord asked.</p>
<p>“This will be a trial for them,” King Orin replied. “We have been alone for centuries, with the only other race of sentients we have dealings with being the Xebelians, and those have always been tense dealings where we never know if the wrong thing said will spark a war between Atlantis and Xebel. My people are… dismayed that we have no choice but to reveal ourselves to the Surface World. Many say that it was a surfacer who has forced our hand and we should not entertain <em>more</em> surfacers, as they have proven treacherous. However, there should be no issue since you will be staying in the Palace and my guards have strict orders not to let anyone into the Palace who has expressed any violent wishes upon the Surface World.”</p>
<p>“What about the other kingdoms under the sea? What are they like?” Ambassador Ford asked curiously.</p>
<p>“The Trench are a mindless species bent on wanton violence and destruction, incapable of being reasoned with or negotiated with,” King Orin replied. “You should have ample evidence of that in the Battle of Amnesty Bay. It is a shame, because they were once an extraordinary people, before the Sinking. Now… well, now they are as monstrous as many of the other creatures that exist below the layer of sediment that guards their world from the Surface World.”</p>
<p>“Creatures?” Secretary McCord asked.</p>
<p>“Many species that are thought extinct in the Surface World endure in the deepest regions of the ocean,” King Orin replied. “The giant squid, the megalodon, crocodiles that get up to thirty feet or longer, and more. You may even see some of them on our journey to Atlantis. They will not attack us. They know better than to attack Atlantean or Xebelian ships.”</p>
<p>“And Xebel, is it? What about them?” Secretary McCord asked.</p>
<p>“Relations with Xebel are… strained,” King Orin replied grimly. “They have always been strained. Xebel began as a penal colony and have since become their own kingdom. They are very like Atlanteans, but with one minor difference. They possess gills, usually located on the sides of their neck, whereas Atlanteans do not. They are also highly xenophobic. Xebel and Atlantis have been in a state of cold war ever since my ascension, because Xebel is furious that a half-human sits on the throne of Atlantis, especially since it is known that I wish to reunite Atlantis with the Surface World. In fact, shortly after my ascension, King Ryus and Queen Alithia sent their daughter, Mera, to kill me. Instead, she fell in love with me, and now sits as Queen of Atlantis. Her sister, Hila, picked up her sister’s mission and has continually sought my death for the past sixteen years. Xebel would not shed one tear if I died, nor if Atlantis fell. Indeed, they would celebrate such a victory. They will not be happy about this mission, which is why we have a military escort.” King Orin smiled self-deprecatingly. “Since this <em>is</em> a diplomatic ship, it only possesses shielding, no weapons. It wouldn’t say much of Atlantean diplomacy if our diplomatic vessels were armed.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Indeed not,” Ambassador Ford said. “So, do you think it likely that these Xebelians will attempt to attack us in some fashion?”</p>
<p>“It is my <em>hope</em> that we can avoid such a complication,” King Orin replied. “But Xebel has spies everywhere and may well have heard about this trip. If so, they will no doubt dispatch forces to try and abduct or kill your party. You have my word that you will be kept safe and even if Xebel should board, I doubt they will be able to overcome the might of the Justice League, particularly Superman and Green Lantern.”</p>
<p>“Well, we will trust in your expertise on this matter,” Secretary McCord said. “Is there anything else we should be made aware of regarding issues surrounding our visit?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” King Orin replied. “My half-brother, Orm, was groomed to be King of Atlantis all of his life and he was furious when I ascended to the throne. He set himself against me and named himself Ocean Master. Currently, he is held in Atlantis’ most secure prison, but even from prison he can manipulate events and get news from the outside world. Orm <em>despises</em> surface-dwellers. He despises the fact that our mother was ‘seduced’ by my father and that she chose to leave the throne of Atlantis to me rather than to him, since he was groomed for it by his father. But his father died before our mother, and our mother chose to cede the throne to me upon my turning eighteen. Orm led an armed rebellion against me and those loyal to the throne and my mother, and while many of his sympathizers made peace after his defeat, they have continued to express discontent, fueled by Xebelian agents, over a half-human sitting upon the throne of Atlantis. I have faced two more insurrections, both inspired by Orm, and he will no doubt attempt to bring another one to life with this entire incident as his reasoning. Unfortunately, there are many who would listen to him, which is why only the most trusted guardians will be assigned to the wing of the Royal Palace where your diplomatic team and the Justice League will be housed.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting us know the current state of affairs in Atlantis,” Secretary McCord said. “We will take all of this into account and do our best not to exacerbate the situation you are putting yourself in by pursuing diplomatic relations with the United States. Thank you again, Your Majesty. We will return to our rooms until called for the noonday meal.” Secretary McCord, Ambassador Ford, and their guards left the conference room and were met by a crewman who acted as their guide back to the guest quarters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I personally think one of the many reasons Oliver blamed himself for Laurel’s death in-universe was that he never once offered to upgrade her suit or even suggested she ask Cisco for an upgrade. Now, there’s every chance he did, off-screen, but Laurel refused, not wanting to be dependent on someone else for protective gear (she was very independent, after all), but I feel Laurel would be smart enough to accept that kind of help so I feel Oliver simply failed to offer it because he was so caught up in his whole ‘trying to have it all’ antics in Season 4 and him not wanting Laurel to be a vigilante at all in Season 3.</p>
<p>*2* One of the major issues people have with the Season 3 flashbacks is that Waller threatened complete strangers to get Oliver to comply and people ask, “Why didn’t she threaten people he actually cares about instead of complete strangers?” I hope this sounds like a plausible reason for why this occurred.</p>
<p>*3* So, in the Riseverse, Xebel and Atlantis didn’t really get to a state of ‘cold war’ until after “The Age of Heroes”, but here, they’re already in that state simply because Arthur is a half-human sitting on the throne of Atlantis and being a constant threat to the world below the surface because of his keeping a presence in the Surface World at Amnesty Bay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, look, seafood, that’s not expected at all,” Azure Blade joked as they entered the mess hall aboard the diplomatic vessel and saw various fillets of fish, fried octopus, and what looked like a seaweed salad of some kind laid out before them. White Canary rolled her eyes at her friend’s joke while Black Canary and Green Arrow sighed. It probably wouldn’t matter how stressful things became, Azure Blade would always find some way to bring some humor to the situation. It was just who he was.</p>
<p>“What you see is standard fare for those of us who dwell below the surface,” King Orin said, an amused look on his face. “I know it isn’t as varied as that which is available to the surface, but I promise you that we have prepared some dishes in ways that the surface has never thought of since they don’t have access to the technologies that we do.” King Orin took a seat at the head of the table, with the ambassador and Secretary of State on either side of him, and the rest all sat down themselves. Green Arrow selected what looked like sturgeon, though how it was prepared he wouldn’t really be able to say, since it looked nothing like how restaurants (or he himself) had prepared sturgeon. Black Canary selected the same dish as well as deciding to try the seaweed salad. White Canary also dished up the seaweed salad and, after a moment of indecision, decided on what looked like salmon. Azure Blade, on the other hand, had chosen what looked like a fillet of tuna.</p>
<p>The diplomatic team, Justice League, and press presence all dug in, speaking to one another. Green Arrow noted that Lois and Superman were talking as if they were strangers and again thought that if Lois’ journalism career hadn’t worked out, she would’ve made a killing as an actress. If he didn’t know who Superman really was, he would think they really were complete strangers. As it was, he hid his smile while drinking a glass of what he had thought was purified water, then sputtered and coughed as the drink burned its way down his throat. “Are you alright, Green Arrow?” King Orin asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Green Arrow said. “Just… thought it was water. Didn’t expect anything alcoholic.”</p>
<p>“And why wouldn’t we have such drinks?” King Orin asked, lips twitching in amusement. “Because we don’t have access to the usual substances? Everything the surface has we have a form of. Atlantean teenagers long ago perfected alcoholic beverages under the surface, and then grew up to be the kinds of entrepreneurs who created an industry. We have our own wines, our own whiskeys and scotches. This particular drink is derived from a plant that only grows deep in the ocean’s depths, what we call the Acalys plant. It is the mildest of our alcoholic drinks, which we felt was best considering the potential for encounters with Xebelians.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that makes sense,” Green Arrow said, a little flushed at technically being called out for thinking Atlantis wouldn’t have something the surface had considering all of their advanced technology. Black Canary’s lips twitched as she patted her boyfriend’s shoulder, though he noticed she didn’t take a drink of her own glass of this drink. He wondered if Black Canary was making an unconscious decision to avoid alcohol because of Quentin’s heart attack and his downward spiral. If so, he could understand, and he honestly hoped this trend continued. He never wanted to see Black Canary go into her own downward spiral again, and if he could encourage her to not drink alcohol, he would. He himself drank only rarely these days because his body hadn’t been used to it and later because he felt it dulled his edge. As a result, he didn’t touch his drink again for the rest of the meal.</p>
<p>It was as the meal was winding down that they felt the ship shudder slightly. “What was that?” Azure Blade asked.</p>
<p>“That was the engines slowing,” King Orin replied. “We are not yet in range of Atlantis, so I can only assume we’ve run into trouble. With any luck, it is simply two great sea beasts fighting for dominance and we will simply have to wait it out. But just in case, I would suggest the civilians return to the guest quarters while the Justice League accompanies me to the bridge.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Green Arrow said, and Secretary McCord nodded her acquiescence. The diplomatic team and press contingent were escorted back to the guest quarters while the Justice League followed King Orin and his guards to the bridge.</p>
<p>“What has happened, Captain Sylis?” King Orin asked as he entered.</p>
<p>“We’ve encountered a problem, Your Majesty,” Captain Sylis replied, gesturing out the viewport. There were roughly five vessels of varying shapes, plus two squadrons of underwater fighters. “A Xebelian wolfpack patrol, and they’ve come prepared. I think someone let slip what our escort would be made up of.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunate,” King Orin replied. “Has a distress signal been sent to Atlantis?”</p>
<p>“We attempted to do so, but the Xebelians had already deployed countermeasures, blocking the signal,” Captain Sylis replied. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>King Orin turned to the Justice League. “I will attempt to negotiate with the Xebelians first,” he said. “You will not be able to understand me. While Atlanteans can understand and speak English because of my mother and I, Xebelians are, as previously noted, highly xenophobic and speak only their own language. They do not even speak Atlantean if they can help it. But should negotiations fail, can any of you breathe underwater and thus help in the defense of the <em>Atlanna</em>?”</p>
<p>“I can breathe underwater,” Superman said with a nod. “Something I found out when I fell into Crater Lake in Smallville during the winter. It took me a while to find my way back to the hole where I fell through the ice since it was dark out and people hadn’t even noticed I was gone.” Superman smiled self-deprecatingly. “I wasn’t the most popular guy in high school.”</p>
<p>“I should be able to, as well,” Green Lantern said. “After all, I can travel through <em>space</em> and breathe just fine so long as I have my ring on me. Underwater should be no problem.”</p>
<p>“Good,” King Orin said. “As for the rest of you, it will be up to you to defend the bridge and our guests if the Xebelians should manage to land a boarding party.”</p>
<p>“We’ll handle it,” Green Arrow said. The rest of the Starling Five nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Good,” King Orin replied. He turned to the communications officer. “Hail the Xebelian command ship.”</p>
<p>“At once, my King,” the comm officer replied and got to work. A moment later, the viewport dimmed, and the image of a dark-haired man with gills on the sides of his neck appeared.</p>
<p>“<em>King Orin of Atlantis,</em>” the Xebelian commander said. “<em>Once more you push the bounds of Xebelian tolerance.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I have done many things to push the bounds of Xebelian tolerance,</em>” King Orin replied. “<em>My mere existence does this. But to which issue are you referring?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Do not attempt to cover your actions with lies, half-breed,</em>” the Xebelian commander said. “<em>You have surfacers onboard your ship. You will hand them over to us or your vessel will be destroyed. Xebel will not allow you to expose our world to the surface.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Our world is </em>already<em> exposed to the surface, Captain,</em>” King Orin replied. “<em>Have you not heard? The Trench attacked not only Atlantis but Amnesty Bay. Surely your King and Queen recognize that we can no longer hide, even if they disagree with my chosen course of action.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I have heard nothing of this,</em>” the Xebelian said. “<em>More lies from a half-breed who claims to only want what is best for Atlantis when in truth all he cares about is himself.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I would speak to your King or Queen,</em>” King Orin replied. “<em>I would explain the situation to them, if they truly have not heard of what happened on the surface only days ago. Do you truly wish to go to war against Atlantis over a misunderstanding?</em>”</p>
<p>The Xebelian commander eyed King Orin for a moment, then said, “<em>I will communicate with my King and Queen. You will take no aggressive action.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course,</em>” King Orin said agreeably. The Xebelian commander cut communications. “He is contacting his King and Queen,” King Orin reported to the room at large. “It appears that Xebel may not be aware of the attack on Amnesty Bay. I will speak with King Ryus, Queen Alithia, or both and see if this cannot be solved with diplomacy. Still, Captain Sylis, inform Alpha Squadron to be prepared for combat. Superman, Green Lantern, you should also be ready, just in case.” Superman and Green Lantern nodded grimly.</p>
<p>Green Arrow, for his part, looked to the side to check on White Canary. She was looking back at him. She gave him the ghost of a reassuring smile, trying to show she was okay, but he knew her very well, and he could tell she was as nervous as he was. It appeared that their luck with the ocean held. First the <em>Gambit</em> sunk due to a bomb, then the <em>Amazo</em> did the same due to Anatoli fulfilling Oliver’s orders to destroy it, and now the deep-sea vessel they were in was surrounded by hostile forces who would not hesitate to destroy them. <em>The ocean </em>really<em> hates us,</em> Green Arrow thought to himself, turning back to the viewport and examining the wolfpack patrol. <em>It really does.</em></p>
<p>They waited for over twenty minutes, but finally, the comm officer informed them they were being hailed. The viewport darkened again and another image formed, this time of a red-haired woman who had likely once been a stunning beauty, since even now she was quite the handsome woman. “<em>Orin,</em>” she said, not bothering with King Orin’s title purposely, “<em>you have been warned many times about this foolishness about reuniting those of us who dwell below with the Surface World. Now you risk our exposure. It is not for Atlantis to decide when, if ever, we expose ourselves to the surface.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>We are already exposed, Queen Alithia,</em>” King Orin replied evenly, greeting her as he should, if only to one-up her in this instance by proving he was more polite than she was. “<em>As I informed your man, the Trench were stirred up by the Black Manta and attacked both Atlantis and Amnesty Bay. It was only thanks to these people,</em>” here, he gestured to the Justice League, “<em>that Amnesty Bay remains untouched. If the Trench had succeeded, the full might of the United States military would be seeking out the source of the attack and any other powers beneath the surface of the ocean. We would not have hidden forever from such thorough searches of the world’s oceans. At worst, the United States military and those of its allies would have bombed the ocean floor in an attempt to destroy any possible adversaries. At this point, the only way to avoid a conflict with the surface, a conflict that </em>Xebel<em> threatens our world with every time they destroy a surfacer ship that passes over them, is to reach a diplomatic accord with the surface. I will not allow our world to be destroyed, Queen Alithia, and if that means that I have to entertain guests from the surface, that is what I will do.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>We have received no such reports about this supposed attack your surface home, Orin,</em>” Queen Alithia said, and King Orin’s eyes narrowed as he saw her gills flutter a bit, a sign of deception. The Xebelians knew of the attack but were claiming ignorance so that they could threaten the humans onboard the <em>Atlanna</em>. “<em>You </em>will<em> hand over these humans you have brought or you will be destroyed.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I will not hand them over,</em>” King Orin replied coldly. “<em>And I hope, for your sake, that your husband is in agreement with you, otherwise you may well find yourself executed for risking war with Atlantis because you would rather indulge your racist desires to kill all humans who breach the surface of the ocean.</em>” King Orin nodded at the comm officer, who cut communications. “Queen Alithia refuses to listen to reason and is purposely ignoring the attack on Amnesty Bay,” he said. “Superman, Green Lantern, you will accompany me outside to aid in the defense of the <em>Atlanna</em>.” They nodded and followed King Orin to the airlock, while the rest of the Justice League looked grim and, in the cases of Green Arrow and White Canary, pale, which had Black Canary and Azure Blade putting comforting hands on their shoulders even as the <em>Atlanna</em> braced itself for attack.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Lantern sailed out of the airlock and into the ocean, noting the coolness of the water this deep before forming a gunner’s chair and accompanying weapon. He aimed at the nearest Xebelian ship, a fighter, and fired, the energy slugs ripping the Xebelian fighter apart. Since they were so deep underwater, there was no brief ‘flame’, just an explosion of bubbles before the wreckage began to fall into the depths. Down here, there was no light, the sun a small pinprick of light in the ocean above them. The bottom wasn’t visible, and Green Lantern wondered how deep they were as he turned and fired on another Xebelian fighter even as the Atlantean fighter craft surged forward and began engaging the Xebelians in a dogfight.</p>
<p>Seeing the Xebelian fighters were now occupied, Green Lantern turned his attention to the nearest ship, which he would peg as a frigate of some kind. He fired, the energy slugs from his construct pelting the Xebelian frigate, slamming into its hull again and again, tearing through the shields it had up. The Xebelians had good shields, Green Lantern noted, but they were nothing compared to some of the shields that he had seen in his work in this sector.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Superman flew straight forward, Heat Vision firing at the weapons emplacements on the fighter that was aiming right for him, turning them to slag almost instantly due to the coolness of the water around them. The fighter tried to fire again, and the energy backlash destroyed it. Superman sighed in resignation but acknowledged that he had done what he could to avoid casualties and it was the Xebelian’s own lust for blood that had seen them try to fire through a blocked weapons emplacement, which had caused the energy backlash that had destroyed the fighter. He turned came up behind another Xebelian craft which was in the middle of a dogfight with an Atlantean fighter and unleashed his Freeze Breath, enveloping the fighter in a block of ice, which began to sink to the depths, the Xebelian trapped in his craft.</p>
<p>Superman shot forward through the water, taking a few energy blasts from Xebelian weapons to the chest and shrugging them off, and arrived behind what he would say was a support ship. It wasn’t firing and, taking a look with his X-Ray Vision, he would say it was likely that it was some kind of medical frigate. He ignored it, since it was essentially a non-combatant, and turned his attention to the frigate that Green Lantern was pelting with energy slugs. He concentrated his Heat Vision on their engines, destroying them. This, in turn, caused a full loss of power to the ship, and Green Lantern’s energy slugs ripped through the now-defenseless ship for a few moments before he stopped. The frigate sank towards the depths.</p>
<p>Superman sighed and began targeting Xebelian fighters again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>King Orin fired an energy blast from his Trident at the closest Xebelian fighter before swerving out of the way of returned fire, slashing downward with his Trident and ripping holes in the canopy of the Xebelian fighter. The Xebelian adjusted course away from him and turned his attention on Green Lantern, who saw him coming and swerved his construct to face it. King Orin whirled his hand in a circle, gathering a blast of water, and then sent it hurtling at a Xebelian fighter, which dented its side and sent the Xebelian fighter off-course and into another one. King Orin noted Superman taking out the engines of another frigate. This was a start, but he needed to send a message to Xebel that they would not soon forget and which would keep them from targeting the Atlantean diplomatic craft any further. He needed to destroy the command ship in a way that sent the remaining Xebelians retreating. But how?</p>
<p>A thought came to King Orin’s mind, and he reached out into the depths of the ocean to see if one such creature as he had been thinking of was nearby. There was, a bull, who were the more aggressive of this type of creature. King Orin sent out a pulse message to the creature, asking for its aid, picturing the Xebelian command ship and sending an image of it along so that the creature would know what to strike against. It wouldn’t do for it to strike at the <em>Atlanna</em>, after all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow, Black Canary, White Canary, Azure Blade, and Spartan watched the battle with amazement, even if Green Arrow and White Canary were also a little on edge, being in the middle of an underwater battle. Green Arrow was trying very hard not to indulge in chanting the mantra of, “The ocean hates me,” that he wanted to engage in as he watched the battle go on out there. The Xebelian command ship, the largest one, was still untouched and firing its weapons in their direction. So far, the Atlantean shields were holding, but Green Arrow worried about what would happen if the shields failed. He tried not to imagine the amount of pressure that must be present at these depths, pressure enough that it would probably crush their bodies and even if it didn’t, they would never make it to the surface before they ran out of air. If the Xebelians managed to destroy the <em>Atlanna</em>, they would just have to hope for a quick death instead of a slow one by drowning.</p>
<p>White Canary was likewise pale and trying not to let herself think too much about what it would be like if the <em>Atlanna</em> was breached by the Xebelian weapons. A small part of her couldn’t help but be a traitor and mention that she was only twenty-five, that she still had things she wanted to do with her life and she didn’t want it to end like this, not down in these depths, where they would never find the bodies. Things were already horrible enough for her father with him in his downward spiral over her past as an assassin and his heart condition. If he lost them without ever reconciling, he would just cease to care about living, White Canary just knew it. So, she tried her best to remain strong and not react to the battle, even though a part of her wanted to just collapse to her knees and stay there.</p>
<p>Black Canary, Spartan, and Azure Blade were keeping an eye on their two companions who had had so much hardship with the ocean. The <em>Gambit</em>, the <em>Amazo</em>, the Trench, and now an underwater battle. Black Canary privately thought that Green Arrow was going to have <em>a lot</em> to discuss with his therapist the next time they spoke.</p>
<p>Then <em>it</em> happened. A huge form erupted from the blackness beneath them, seizing the Xebelian command ship in its jaws and clamping down hard, shaking the Xebelian command ship as it swam in circles, the giant gills on either side of it flexing as it soaked in the oxygen from the water around them. The megalodon tore the Xebelian command ship to pieces, and it drifted down into the depths in three or four large chunks, small figures visible and trying to swim away before the megalodon swerved and swallowed them whole in it’s great gaping maw.</p>
<p>This was the breaking point for both Green Arrow and White Canary. Green Arrow collapsed to his knees and began to mumble, “The ocean hates me, it <em>really</em> hates me,” over and over, while White Canary made an odd keening sound that alarmed Black Canary and Azure Blade before she collapsed backward, still awake but just staring blankly ahead. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Sara!” Azure Blade cried in alarm, catching her and lowering her to the floor. “Sara, are you okay?” He waved a hand in front of White Canary’s face, her blue eyes staring ahead, but she was completely unresponsive. Azure Blade turned to the crew. “Do you got a medical bay onboard? I-I think she’s in shock.” He looked over at Green Arrow. “They both are. They’re not gonna do any good here.”</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Captain Sylis said. “Tolin, Meks, Kylin, Rexus, take them to the medical bay.” Four men who were standing guard in the bridge came forward, two of them picking up White Canary while the others did the same with Green Arrow.</p>
<p>The remnants of the Xebelian wolfpack patrol fled at the highest speeds possible as the megalodon returned to the depths, still savaging a piece of the Xebelian command ship. Soon enough, the airlock was cycling open, and King Orin, Superman, and Green Lantern re-entered the ship. “The Xebelians will not soon forget that,” King Orin said, satisfied, then frowned. “Where are Green Arrow and White Canary?”</p>
<p>“In the medbay,” Black Canary said tightly. “They were already stretched pretty thin with their fear of the ocean being in the middle of an underwater battle where a breach in this ship’s hull could mean instant death for all of us normal humans. Then someone summoned a gigantic shark that savaged a ship three times the size of this one and proceeded to swallow the survivors whole. Both Ollie and Sara are practically catatonic. You have to understand, Your Majesty, that they don’t have a good history with the ocean for the past five years. First the <em>Gambit</em> sank in a Category 2 storm, then the <em>Amazo</em> sank. Sara was nearly drowned by the survivors of the <em>Amazo</em> after weeks of being raped, Ollie had to swim to the <em>Amazo</em> and encountered a shark that left him with wounds that pushed him to near death. Then the Trench attacked Amnesty Bay. Now they witness an underwater battle in which a <em>megalodon </em>savaged a ship three times the size of the one they’re on.”  </p>
<p>King Orin looked stricken. “I didn’t think of that, I was merely trying to send a message to Xebel,” he said. “You said they’re in the medbay? I will apologize to them at once. I am sorry if any of you were discomforted by the sight, as well.”</p>
<p>“It was a little freaky,” Azure Blade admitted, “but I’m worried more about Ollie and Sara. I’ve never seen either of them like that.”</p>
<p>Black Canary’s expression softened. “I know you weren’t aware of their history, Your Majesty, but this was just one step too far for them. I’m sure they’ll appreciate the apology. But don’t be surprised if they’re tense for the rest of the trip. And I apologize if I offended with my tone. When it comes to the people I care about, I tend to react poorly.”</p>
<p>“I will not be offended,” King Orin promised. “And it is a testament to the strength of your heart that you care so deeply for them, Black Canary.” Black Canary nodded and smiled in thanks.  </p>
<p>The Justice League and King Orin made their way to the medbay, where the doctor (or whatever the Atlantean term was) was checking over them. White Canary had some color back in her cheeks, but she almost went white again at the sight of King Orin. “My friends, I am so sorry,” King Orin said, addressing both Green Arrow and White Canary. “I didn’t know of your troubled history with the ocean. You both seemed fine when we went out on the <em>Orca</em> and when we boarded the <em>Atlanna</em>. If I had known of your troubled history with the ocean, I would not have done as I did. Instead, I would have worked with Green Lantern and Superman to take care of the Xebelian command ship without such drastic measures.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the apology, Your Majesty,” Green Arrow said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” White Canary said softly. “It just… well, like Ollie said. The ocean seems to really hate us.”</p>
<p>“I promise, you have nothing to fear from the ocean so long as you are with me,” King Orin said, coming up and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “I would not allow harm to come to either of you. Again, I am so sorry you have been put into this state by my actions. I will endeavor not to do anything similar until you are ready for such things.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Green Arrow said quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is a change from “Age”, where the Atlanteans were able to send a distress call to Atlantis. I decided to make things a little more desperate.</p>
<p>*2* So, I thought it might be a little evil to do this, but as Nyame pointed out, Arthur/Orin wouldn’t *know* about Oliver and Sara’s bad history with the ocean and would be wanting to send a message. As for Oliver and Sara? Again, as Nyame said, they are gonna need some *serious* therapy to work through this. Oliver’s next session is going to be very fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple of hours before Green Arrow and White Canary were allowed to return to the guest quarters with the healer, as he was called, being satisfied that they weren’t going to keel over from shock again. Not long after they returned to the room, where Azure Blade, Black Canary, and Spartan watched them with concern, there was a knock on the door. Black Canary again answered it, and again Lois was on the other side. “I understand if Oliver isn’t up to doing this,” Lois said before Black Canary said anything. “I just wanted to check in and see if he’s alright before we try to continue on, if he’s up for it.”</p><p>“I’m up for it,” Green Arrow said from where he was sitting on one of the beds. “To be honest, right now, I could use something to distract me from-from <em>that</em>.” He gave an involuntary shiver as he remembered the megalodon and noted to himself that his therapist and he were going to have <em>a lot</em> to discuss next Thursday. “Come on in, Lois.” Black Canary stepped aside and let Lois enter. Lois sat on the bed opposite Green Arrow while Black Canary resumed her place at Green Arrow’s side and the other three sat on their beds across the room from them.</p><p>They began again, with Green Arrow speaking of stealing the counterpart to the super-virus, rendering China White’s half of the serum inert, as well as him slipping a tracking device onto one of China White’s men, which allowed him and Maseo to stage a rescue. He spoke of Maseo actually trading the actual component they had retrieved for Tatsu, and then how they had tried to escape. He told Lois about calling his mother and telling her in a voice message he was coming home before being abducted by agents of A.R.G.U.S. (again without saying the name of the agency and noting that the Director had informed him that his voice message to his mother had been deleted) and how he was tortured over and over by those same agents for the location of the Yamashiros and how what finally broke him with wasn’t any torture of his body but the Director threatening to overdose Thea, even mentioning how the Director had mockingly said, “Poor Speedy.”</p><p>This, of course, had garnered a major reaction. “That <em>bitch</em>!” Azure Blade snarled from his place. “You sure you can’t tell us her name, Ollie? Because I’d really like a chat with the woman who threatened to overdose an innocent girl.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind having a chat with this woman myself,” White Canary said, an ugly look on her face. Spartan and Black Canary’s grim expressions and harsh glares said they were of the same opinion, regardless of Thea’s recent attitudes.</p><p>Lois, meanwhile, was looking aghast. “I know we typically wait until after to do questions, but I just have to ask a clarifying one here, Oliver,” she said slowly. “Are you telling me that an employee of the U.S. government threatened to pump an underage girl, a U.S. citizen, full of drugs just to force you into telling her where your handler and his family had run off to?”</p><p>“Yes,” Green Arrow said quietly. “And there’s not a single doubt in my mind that if I had not done as she asked that Thea would have died not long after of a tragic drug overdose.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lois said, swallowing. “I-I guess we should continue on.” She was really starting to see why Green Arrow had said these were five years where <em>nothing good</em> happened.</p><p>Green Arrow nodded and continued, talking about Maseo being recaptured and their being sent to Starling City to stop the sale of the bio-weapon, the Alpha-Omega virus. “Even though I was under the threat that anyone who saw me would be killed, I couldn’t simply avoid checking on the people I cared about,” Green Arrow said. “I ended up going to Tommy’s birthday bash and I got to see Tommy, Laurel, and Thea all together. Then I saw Tommy confront the drug dealer who had been supplying Thea, and I decided I was going to confront him, too. I cornered him up on a balcony overlooking the party and told him to stay away from Thea. He recognized me, and I told him again to stay away from Thea. He pulled a knife on me. I countered his attack and then I broke his neck before throwing him over the balcony, hoping it would look like he had fallen and broken his neck that way. After the police showed up, Maseo tracked me down and took me away from there.</p><p>“We argued about me exposing myself and I said that I didn’t care what Waller did, that I needed to be there for my family. So, I went to the Queen Mansion, and I sat down in the sitting room, deciding to wait for Mom and Thea to come home since I figured Mom would’ve been called to Merlyn Manor to pick Thea up by the police. There was a tablet on the coffee table in front of me, and I remembered the two video files I had found on the servers, the messages from Dad to me and Thea. I plugged the flash drive I loaded them onto into the tablet and brought up the video meant for me. Dad had told me so much on the life raft that I knew what he was talking about, and it was in this moment that things crystalized for me. How could I commit to stopping the suffering of Starling City if I failed to stop the potential suffering that would be unleashed by the Alpha-Omega virus? I left the Mansion to go help Maseo, with every intention of returning after the virus was recovered.”</p><p>“I remember that party,” Azure Blade said quietly. “I got after that Jordan guy, told him to stay away from Thea. When he ended up dead, I figured he’d taken a hit of his own drug and fallen off the balcony. You killed him to protect Thea?”</p><p>“That, and because he pulled a knife on me, and it became a life or death situation at that point, because he could potentially tell others, including the people I cared about, which would put them in danger with the Director,” Green Arrow said.</p><p>“Wait, if you were around after the party, did you… hear what Dad said to Thea?” Black Canary asked softly.</p><p>“No, I was too far away and your Dad’s speech was kind of slurred to begin with,” Green Arrow said. He tilted his head. “Why? What did he say?” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>“I’m not sure if it’s really relevant,” Black Canary deflected. “We can talk about it later, if you really want to know.”</p><p>“Okay,” Green Arrow said, before turning to Lois and continuing on, talking about saving Maseo and retrieving both components of the Alpha-Omega. He talked about meeting General Shrieve and learning that this whole operation was at the general’s behest, not Waller’s, and how Shrieve had told him that once they were debriefed, Green Arrow could go home. He talked about the ambush and being separated from Tatsu and Maseo and being on the run with Akio. “We were making our way through a market, I think, when we ran into someone I didn’t expect to see, a woman who looked exactly like Shado.”</p><p>“What?” White Canary breathed.</p><p>“It turned out this was Shado’s twin sister, Mei, and she was surprised to hear me say her sister’s name as she hadn’t seen her sister in years or their father for even longer,” Green Arrow said. “We ended up staying with her, with me trying to deflect every time she asked me about what happened to her family. Eventually, she spotted me with my shirt off and saw the tattoo that Slade had given me, which was the mirror image of Shado’s. She ended up calling the police, but that just let our attackers find us. Then Tatsu and Maseo arrived. Before I left with them, I told Mei that Shado and Yao Fei were dead. It was the least I could do, but I didn’t give her specifics.” Green Arrow smiled sadly. “I guess if she reads this book of yours that she’ll find out the truth, finally.”</p><p>Green Arrow continued on with his story, talking about how he infiltrated A.R.G.U.S. to stop Waller only to discover she was a prisoner and that Shrieve had been the one to send men to kill him and the Yamashiros and was planning on releasing the virus in Hong Kong in order to destabilize the Chinese economy and secure America’s continued dominance in the international market. He told about stealing the vaccine for the virus and how he and the Yamashiros intended to stop Shrieve’s plan. He talked about how they tried, but the virus was released and they could only watch as countless citizens of Hong Kong were infected, including Akio. He talked about how they had hunted down Shrieve, who claimed he had a cure, and taken him to where Tatsu was keeping Akio only for Shrieve to reveal there was no cure, but he had let them bring him here so his men could finally pin them down, and how they had fought off the last of Shrieve’s men.</p><p>“Akio died,” Green Arrow said flatly, burying the emotions that still welled inside of him as he thought of the death of an innocent boy who he had been responsible for in some ways. “I… I lost it. I was <em>so</em> angry, so full of rage. I told Shrieve that the Director had brought me off of the island because she saw something in me, something useful. And then I showed him. I tortured him, for hours, never stopping, until he was a bloody, broken mess who was barely breathing. Tatsu was horrified at what I had done and asked how I could do such a thing. And I just said that Shrieve had failed this city. That’s where my catchphrase comes from, because I saw in Shrieve the same kind of callous disregard for people that my father had described on the life raft and in his message on the Queen Consolidated servers. I wanted him to <em>pay</em>, I wanted <em>all of them</em> to pay.</p><p>“Maseo said I had done the right thing, and then he put a bullet in Shrieve’s head. Then he said he couldn’t stay there and he left, ignoring Tatsu begging him to stay. Tatsu and I went to the marina the next day, and she asked me what I would do. I said I couldn’t go back home, because the man I had become, the man who had tortured Shrieve for hours, was not someone I wanted around my family and friends. I was worried that the darkness that had been released inside of me would infect them, twist them until they were unrecognizable. In some ways, I now worry that that is exactly what happened with Thea, because she saw the darkness in me the night that I attacked the Queen Mansion. So, I told her I wasn’t going home, that I would find my place somewhere else. I got on a ship bound for Coast City, and for the next five months, I hunted down every drug dealer I could find in that city and killed them, stealing the money they had on hand to keep myself afloat in a seedy motel.”</p><p>A silence fell as Green Arrow finished his story, his eyes cast downward as he spoke of his torture of Shrieve, his desire to make people like Shrieve pay, and how he was worried his darkness had infected Thea and that’s why she was the way she was now. Black Canary’s hand was gripping his tightly, grounding him, letting him know he hadn’t chased her away, that she was still here for him, that she would <em>always</em> be here for him.</p><p>“Okay,” Lois said slowly. “I guess the first question has to do with what I asked after the last session about the Director’s claim that Fyers’ mission was to kill China White. I’m guessing this has to do with Shrieve?”</p><p>“It does,” Green Arrow said. “Fyers, when he spoke of his mission, said it was to destabilize the Chinese economy like the American economy had been destabilized after 9/11. Shrieve’s end goal was the very same thing, in order to secure American dominance. I believe that while Fyers might have been answering to the Director, the Director was answering to Shrieve in that case, as well, and the Director merely claimed that the goal had been to kill China White so that I would be motivated to ‘make up’ for my ‘mistake’. As you said, Lois, it would’ve been <em>impossible</em> for them to know two years ahead of time <em>when</em> China White would be flying to China, on what flight, and whether that flight would pass over Lian Yu.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>“Now that you look back on how far you’ve come, how do you feel about the torture you inflicted on people for the Director? How do you feel about the torture you inflicted on Shrieve?” Lois asked.</p><p>“Ashamed,” Green Arrow said. “On the one hand, with the people I tortured for the Director, those were <em>all</em> people who had information on the super-virus and they weren’t cooperating, so I feel there might have been no choice. Doesn’t make me feel any less ashamed. But on the other, with Shrieve, there was no reason beyond my own rage and hatred to torture Shrieve the way I did. Like with Ira Kane, I went too far, and I’ll have to live with that.” Black Canary gave his hand a comforting squeeze.</p><p>Lois was honestly not sure how to feel about what Oliver had revealed. On the one hand, she could tell he felt guilty for his actions, but on the other, he had <em>tortured</em> a man for no other reason than because he was angry. That was a disturbing look into who Oliver Queen was and it begged the question of whether he still had that sort of anger inside of him. Which, she realized, she needed to ask. “Oliver, do you think you still have that anger inside of you, that you could torture a person like you did Shrieve purely because of your anger and rage?”</p><p>Green Arrow met Lois’ gaze. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I won’t say their names here, but there are some people in this world who I would not hesitate to torture and kill because of how evil they are. It frightens me that I would be willing to do that, yes, but I would, especially if it meant that they wouldn’t hurt anyone else, especially not the people that I love. And now my enemies <em>always</em> know who to target, so… yes, if certain people targeted the people I cared about, I wouldn’t hesitate and I would show them no mercy. I’m sorry if that doesn’t seem very heroic but… there are some people in this world who deal only in extremes, and it is naïve to think that anything but extreme measures will stop them.”</p><p>There was a thick silence that fell at these words. Lois was staring at Oliver, aghast that the leader of the Justice League would say such a thing. It threw into question just who Oliver Queen really was and what he was about if this existed deep inside him. At the very least, it did sound like those who he would indulge in this hatred for were few and far between. But if he wasn’t even willing to do it for Malcolm Merlyn, Lois couldn’t help but ask herself as she shut down the recorder, just <em>who</em> was it that Oliver would gleefully indulge in his rage and torture and kill? <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>Before anything else could be said, the intercom crackled, and Captain Sylis’ voice said, “Attention all guests, we are now approaching Atlantis. If you wish to witness the splendor of the city on approach, now is the time to come to the bridge.”</p><p>“Come on, Ollie,” Black Canary said eagerly, standing and pulling Green Arrow to his feet, and he stood, smiling at his girlfriend’s enthusiasm and the fact that she was so accepting of him. But he also knew, deep down, that that would one day stop being the case, especially when she found out he had been lying to everyone, that he was a time traveler who had used his future knowledge to his advantage, like knowing that she wouldn’t always stay angry at him and that he could form a relationship with her again as a result. She would think he had manipulated her with his future knowledge, and she would leave him. He just knew that was what would finally break their relationship for good, and he would lose her forever. But for now, he allowed himself to be pulled along by his enthusiastic girlfriend to witness the eighth wonder of the world, the Lost City of Atlantis.</p><p>The Justice League, press contingent, and diplomatic team arrived on the bridge. Right now, the <em>Atlanna</em> was moving along what looked like an underwater ridge. “Excellent timing,” King Orin said with a smile. “We are just about to crest the ridge, and then you will see Atlantis in all of her splendor.” Kenny and the White House videographer were filming the approach now, Susan giving a running commentary that her producer would have to decide whether or not to keep when the final product was aired for the world to see, and then the <em>Atlanna</em> crested the ridge of the underwater cliff, and their breath was taken away by the sight that laid out before them on the ocean floor.</p><p>First, there was the ruins of a city, stone buildings being eroded by the constant presence of the ocean. But then there was the technological marvel that rested in the center of this, with various towers and spires, covered by a gold-colored shield. “Behold, Atlantis,” King Orin boomed. “What you see before you is the New City, stationed above the Old City, which our archaeologists still plunge into for more clues to our past, including various artifacts. We will be approaching the city from beneath, so you will be able to see the ruined splendor of ancient Atlantis before fully experiencing the splendor of modern Atlantis.”</p><p>As the <em>Atlanna</em> began its final approach, the guests were all lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>Secretary McCord and Ambassador Ford were both thinking that they had been to many capital cities of various countries, but never before had the seat of power for another superpower so taken their breath away, and there was no denying that Atlantis <em>was</em> a superpower even if it existed below the surface of the ocean. The shield alone, holding back all the strength of the ocean, was a marvel of engineering, something that had only been thought possible in science fiction. Yet now here was definitive proof that such technologies were possible. It would excite the minds of scientists the world over and likely lead to a new technological revolution, pulling the world out of what some had called a technological depression.</p><p>The White House photographer and videographer, both capturing the splendor of the city with their respective cameras, were thinking that this was going to be the event that made their careers, and they weren’t the only ones. Susan, Lois, Kenny, and Jimmy all knew that this would make them household names, which excited three of them. Kenny just hoped he would survive this crazy trip. Afterward, if he survived, he would use the leverage he had to get himself a nice, comfortable, executive job at Channel 52 where he never had to go into the field and follow the crazy woman he’d been assigned to cover on this trip around ever again.</p><p>Superman was amazed at the sight before them, but he couldn’t help but wonder how they <em>powered</em> all of that technology. He hoped they weren’t using geothermal energy. He would need to ask King Orin or his scientists when he had the chance, because if they were, that could destabilize the planet’s core, the way Krypton’s had been. Superman knew he couldn’t really stop them if that’s what they were doing, but if that was the case, he would have to hope that the core wouldn’t become destabilized for decades if not centuries to come. After all, it had taken over three centuries for the core of Krypton to become destabilized, and that was only because so many megacities were drawing their power from the core. With just Atlantis doing so, if it was indeed powering itself through geothermal energy, that likely wouldn’t cause such a destabilization as quickly, even if they had been doing it already for centuries. Still, the question would have to be asked.</p><p>Green Lantern had seen plenty of advanced civilizations in this sector, but he was still impressed with the city below him. It was a technological marvel, and he wondered if it was even possible for the New City to rise to the surface. After all, King Orin had said the New City was ‘stationed’ above the Old City, indicating there was a degree of space between the two. Didn’t that mean the New City could be <em>moved</em>? Or perhaps there were supports beneath the New City that held it above the Old City and that’s what King Orin meant. That would probably make more sense to King Orin’s words that the city was lost to the surface, unless he was referring <em>only</em> to the Old City. Green Lantern vowed to ask the question, if only so they would know if it was possible.</p><p>Spartan was simply goggle-eyed at the sight of the technological marvel in front of them. Azure Blade was in a similar state.</p><p>White Canary had more color to her now that she was far removed from watching a megalodon thrash a ship three times the size of the <em>Atlanna</em>, and she was smiling softly at the sight of Atlantis, acknowledging that this sight was honestly worth the terror and fear she had felt at the sight of the megalodon. She was glad she had come and that she hadn’t been catatonic to the point that she would have missed this approach.</p><p>Black Canary was smiling brightly at the sight, an excited glint in her green eyes as she looked up at Green Arrow, who chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders and hugged her close while staring in amazement at the sight before them. A part of him wondered why the Atlanteans were so fearful of being exposed; they were the most technologically-advanced race on the planet. They could probably withstand any bombardment from above, assuming the city could even be <em>found</em> on scans from modern technology. As it was, Green Arrow was sure that Atlantis was several thousand feet below where the deepest submarine could make it, perhaps even deeper than the Mariana Trench itself. Still, perhaps there was another reason that Atlantis didn’t want to risk exposure and potential war with the surface. It could be a numbers thing. It didn’t look like there was any construction going on in the city, so it was likely that the Atlanteans had population limits put into place. That would mean there would only be enough Atlanteans to populate the city. Eyeballing it, Green Arrow would say Atlantis was twice or even three times the size of New York City. So anywhere from sixteen to twenty-four million people, if not more.</p><p>Green Arrow turned his head to look down at his girlfriend, who was still staring at the city in wonder, and he smiled. He kissed the side of her forehead, and she turned her head up to look at him, smiling. He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up slightly more, and met her lips with his own. The two of them deepened the kiss, until a pointed cough came from Ambassador Ford, who was looking at the two of them with disapproval while Secretary McCord looked torn between amusement and dismay at their lack of decorum. Green Arrow and Black Canary refused to blush or be embarrassed that they loved each other.</p><p>The <em>Atlanna</em> sailed beneath the technological wonder and in doing so answered Green Lantern’s question. There were support beams all throughout these lower levels, holding the city up, just like Venice, Italy, but where Venice’s supports were made of stone, these were made of some kind of metal, the same metal that Atlantis itself seemed to be made out of. The <em>Atlanna</em> sailed through these supports and began to ascend, coming up in a hangar of sorts, moving to dock with a platform, and then the engines shut off. “Come,” King Orin said. “It is time for you to meet my wife, Queen Mera. She is Xebelian but shares none of their xenophobia.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p><p>Queen Mera, it turned out, was very kind, if a little haughty (but that was to be expected when it came to royalty). She apologized for her mother’s xenophobia and they ate at a welcoming banquet with King Orin’s court, which included more seafood dishes including steaks that King Orin informed them came from the meat of the megalodon. Suffice to say, Green Arrow and White Canary avoided the steaks, even after Azure Blade suggested they treat it as a form of vengeance against the thing that had terrified them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* In my opinion, there’s no way that Oliver heard what Quentin said to Thea about the way she was dressed. If he had, he wouldn’t have been able to contain himself. He’d have bull-rushed Quentin and decked him on principle. So, IMO, Oliver was too far away to hear Quentin’s drunken disparaging of Thea.</p><p>*2* This is my head-canon to explain the discrepancies between Fyers’ “two year operation” comment and Waller claiming the mission was to kill China White.</p><p>*3* Now, it should be obvious who Oliver is talking about here, but just in case it isn’t, the one person in the world he would not hesitate to torture and kill is Damien Darhk.</p><p>*4* Nyame and I had to have a quick discussion about whether the New City would be able to rise to the surface since I was basing the looks off of the city in “Stargate: Atlantis” (though considering the size perhaps it would be better to say I’m basing it off of the Asuran City), but in the end we decided to go with support struts like Venice is held up with because if the New City was capable of rising, then one of Atlantis’ warmongering kings of the past would already have brought it to the surface and brought all of Earth under the dominion of a new Atlantean Empire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Resurfaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen awoke on what would be Friday morning if they weren’t deep beneath the surface of the ocean and just laid back on the water bed (as if there would be any other kind in the city of Atlantis) that he and Laurel were sharing. Laurel was curled into his side, her breathing even as she slept. Oliver thought back on the day before. After a seafood breakfast, the group had been taken on a tour of the Royal Palace and informed of how the Atlanteans powered their city through a clean energy device called a Zero Point Module and that the ore their city was made out of was depleted promethium. They had also toured the Atlantis Archives, which had documents dating back five thousand years, to before the Sinking of Atlantis and the Atlantean Empire at the height of its power. They had also been treated to a lecture on how Atlantis had been sunk by King Atlan. At Secretary McCord’s request, Atlantis’ Intelligence Division had fashioned them with copies of the surveillance of David Hyde, his hunting patterns in the waters near Atlantis, and of course the images of him meeting with Lex Luthor, which would see LuthorCorp hit with sanctions at the very least. Oliver mused that his cousin was going to probably do some huge philanthropic thing to cover up the proverbial odor hanging around him from this incident. Finally, there had been a farewell banquet since they would be leaving this morning to return to Amnesty Bay. <strong><em>*1*</em></strong></p>
<p>All in all, it had been a whirlwind trip and Oliver was almost sad to be seeing it end, but there was always the possibility they would be allowed to visit Atlantis again in the future if things went through with the diplomatic relations in D.C., the talks for which were due to begin either tomorrow or the next day. But that would come later, much later, after there was no worries of Xebel attacking or fucking megalodons tearing ships apart, because Oliver was <em>not</em> coming back down here if either of those were a thing, no matter how much people tried to convince him. As far as he was concerned, it was official that the ocean hated him. He knew what both Laurel and Anne would say; that the ocean wasn’t sentient, that it didn’t feel anything towards humanity, but so far, Oliver was 0-5 with the ocean. The <em>Gambit</em>, the <em>Amazo</em>, that fucking shark, the Trench, then an underwater battle and the goddamn megalodon… as far as Oliver was concerned, he was going to stay in the cabin for the entire trip back to Amnesty Bay. He might not even do lunch if it meant passing by a viewport and seeing one of those things swim by. He knew he was being irrational, that he was letting his fear overtake him, but he was miles below the surface of the ocean, the one thing he was growing to fear more than anything else.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” a sleepy voice asked, and he looked down to see Laurel looking up at him, green eyes half-closed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just… nightmares,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“About me or about the megalodon?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“The latter,” Oliver said after a moment. “I know, intellectually, that that meg was summoned by Arthur, that he wouldn’t let one of them destroy the <em>Atlanna</em> and he would communicate with it, send it away. But I just can’t help this overwhelming fear. I hate this, Laurel, but I can’t stop it. I keep thinking of how easily the meg tore the Xebelian command ship apart. That thing could easily just swallow the <em>Atlanna</em> whole if it wanted to, much less tear it apart the way it did the command ship. I am not going to feel safe until we are back on dry land, and after that, I am not going near the ocean if I can help it. Every time I go near or in the ocean, <em>bad things happen</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ollie…” Laurel said with a sigh. “I know you’re not the only one whose feeling this way. Sara puts on a brave front, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she has bags under her eyes this morning like she did yesterday. Tommy decided to double them up last night so he could be with her, but I still wouldn’t be surprised.” Laurel worried her lower lip for a moment. “Didn’t Dr. Green give you her personal number for if you were having a bad moment?”</p>
<p>“She did,” Oliver said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Then the instant we get back to Amnesty Bay and are back at the motel, you call her and you talk to her,” Laurel said. “Ask Sara to join you. You both need to talk about this, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Oliver said quietly. “Not sure if Sara will agree, but I’ll call Anne even if it’s just me.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said quietly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The <em>Atlanna</em> was sailing back through the waters to Amnesty Bay, and Oliver and his friends were inside their room when there was a knock on the door. Oliver was the one who went to it this time and opened it to find Lois on the other side. She looked a little nervous. “Is now a good time for another interview session?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said after a moment. “But just so you know, it gets a lot worse than the last thing we talked about. This all ties into why I do what I do, but I won’t pretend I was a good man who did good things when I was away from Starling City. There’s a reason I presented myself as a soldier of fortune to you and the F.B.I. when you were in the Bunker. It’s the closest profession to what I was doing all those years.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois said softly. “And I’m sorry if I seem like I’m judging you. This is just not what I expected considering how, well, heroic you are.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you why I’m like that when the time comes, Lois, and I promise in the end that it will all make sense,” Oliver said, stepping back and allowing Lois to enter the room. They once more took seats on the beds, Laurel sitting beside Oliver with the other three members of Team Arrow/the Starling Five sitting on their beds across from them.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lois said after establishing the interview number, “let’s talk about your fourth year.”</p>
<p>Oliver nodded and began speaking, talking about his hunting a drug dealer and falling off the roof only to get tangled in cables and Waller (the Director as he called her) approaching him. He talked about their talk at the bar, about how she had always known where he was because the world was too small for a man like him to disappear in, and that she herself was surprised at just how dark he could get. He talked about him being sent back to Lian Yu to infiltrate Shadowspire, how he killed one of their men and got inducted into the cause. He talked about how he had tortured a man to get the person responsible for stealing the heroin-cocaine hybrid plants to come forward, how he killed another of Shadowspire’s men to keep Taiana safe, how Conklin had questioned him and how he had tricked Conklin, how the man had said Oliver was “one dark bastard.”</p>
<p>“Conklin tried to convince Reiter I was up to no good,” Oliver said, “but Reiter wouldn’t hear of it. Instead, he introduced us to a man some of the other men had captured on Lian Yu. His name was John Constantine, and he was, in his own words, a ‘petty dabbler’ in the Dark Arts. Constantine effected an escape and dragged me off as ‘leverage’. He led me to a place I had never been on the island, which held an object of mystical power. He retrieved this and then warned me about sticking around. It was from him that I learned that Lian Yu is a mystical convergence. When I said I had to stay, he gave me this.” Oliver rolled up his shirt and exposed the tattoo of the Chinese lettering on his torso. “It’s a protection against Dark Magic, powered by love and hope. It came in very handy that year.”</p>
<p>“Magic,” Diggle said, dumbfounded. “We’re talking about magic like it’s a real thing.”</p>
<p>“It <em>is</em> a real thing, Dig,” Oliver said. “I really wish it wasn’t, but there is no other explanation for what I saw during that year on the island <em>except</em> magic. Once you hear what exactly I was dealing with, you’ll understand why that’s the only explanation that makes sense.” Dig studied Oliver for a moment, then nodded.</p>
<p>Oliver continued, explaining how Reiter sent Oliver to another ruin of the same type searching for another “gift” for Reiter, how Conklin had gotten one of the workers to attack Oliver and Oliver had been forced to kill him, which allowed Conklin to get Reiter to punish Oliver. Oliver talked about learning from Conklin that the man he had killed was Vlad, Taiana’s brother, and how Oliver refused to take the blame, saying that Conklin set Vlad to attack him. He told his mystified audience how Reiter had divined the truth through magic and then allowed Oliver to punish Conklin by whipping him. Oliver then told about how he had to swim out to the <em>Amazo</em> and gotten attacked by a shark, which had Sara paling slightly as she remembered she had had to swim back to shore from the <em>Amazo</em> when it went down and she couldn’t help but think what might’ve happened if that shark had been hanging around then. Tommy noticed this and reached over, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at him in thanks.</p>
<p>Oliver told them about how Conklin and other men found them on the shore after Oliver returned from the <em>Amazo</em> and how he used this to prove to Reiter that Oliver was up to no good. Reiter had allowed Conklin to return the punishment that Oliver had delivered to him, whipping, Oliver told them, until Reiter saw the spell John Constantine left him. Then Oliver had agreed to help Reiter so long as Taiana remained safe. Oliver revealed that Reiter tortured him for information on the maps he had recovered from the <em>Amazo</em>, and that he had later had a mystical meeting with the soul of Shado, who had given him a special stone. At this point, Oliver said, he could no longer bear the guilt and confessed to Taiana that he had killed her brother. She, in turn, betrayed him, giving Reiter the stone and asking for her freedom in return. Reiter refused and told her to help Oliver heal, and she did, reluctantly, and they eventually reconciled. Reiter then revealed to Oliver that the stone had led to the location he had been seeking and that they would begin digging.</p>
<p>Oliver revealed that he killed Conklin to gain the approval of the prisoners, but not before Conklin told him what Reiter’s real plan was, that he was going to kill all of the prisoners after he had found the “ultimate power” that was hidden on the island. He told them about how they had discovered a passageway to wherever the ‘ultimate power’ was kept and that Oliver’s protection allowed him safe passage. Oliver led Reiter to the source of this ultimate power, an idol, but then stole it and ran off with Taiana, killing two of the mercenaries and stealing their weapons. Oliver talked about how he had engaged Reiter, whose power from the idol was waning, and that Reiter escaped into the tunnels to recover it while Oliver and Taiana decided to save the prisoners instead. Oliver talked about how he and Taiana rescued the prisoners and set off a bomb to bury Reiter in the tunnel. Oliver talked of how he and Taiana had made promises to one another, that if they didn’t make it off of Lian Yu, they would do something for the other: Taiana would go to Laurel and tell her the truth about Oliver, that he had saved them, and Oliver would go to Russia and stop Konstantin Kovar.</p>
<p>Oliver told them about how Reiter escaped the cave-in but that he and Taiana had stolen the idol back, only for the idol to begin affecting Taiana, feeding her more power from the deaths of every soldier that she and Oliver had killed. Oliver told them how he had tried to talk her down, but that then Reiter had shown up and confronted them both. He told them how they had managed to kill Reiter, only for Taiana to beg him to kill her before she became just like Reiter. “I did as she asked,” Oliver said quietly as the story came to a close. “I killed her because that’s what she wanted, and then the Director offered me a position with her agency, offered to send me into hotspots like Lian Yu had been, or I could go back to ‘playing vigilante.’ I refused both options. I had a promise to keep. I had a man to kill. And so, I set my sights on Moscow and Konstantin Kovar.”</p>
<p>Lois blinked as she realized Oliver had finished telling about his fourth year away. “Wow, usually we stop when you reach the midway point,” she said.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible,” Oliver said honestly. “My dealings with magic are like my dealings with the ocean. It’s all bad, pretty much, even with this protection Constantine gave me. Questions?” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Um, I don’t really have any for once,” Lois said. “You were pretty thorough.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said with a nod. “I figure we’ll be having lunch soon, and then it’s peace and quiet until we reach Amnesty Bay. Anyone want to bet the press have been haunting the docks for the past forty-eight hours?”</p>
<p>“That’s a sucker’s bet, Ollie,” Tommy said dryly.</p>
<p>“True,” Oliver chuckled. “Well, Lois, I’ll let you get back to your room.” Lois knew a dismissal when she heard one and got up, heading back to the room she was sharing with Susan, Kenny, Jimmy, and Green Lantern. “Sara, Laurel is insisting I call Dr. Green after we get back to Amnesty Bay about the, uh, <em>incident</em> with the meg. She thought maybe you should join me for this one.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m not sure,” Sara said, deflecting.</p>
<p>“Please, Sara,” Laurel said, getting up and going to her sister, sitting down beside her and hugging her, to which Sara leaned into her. “You need to talk about this fear you have of the ocean, you both do.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” Sara said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Let me know when we’re heading back to the motel,” Oliver said, and Sara nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As Oliver’s sucker’s bet predicted, the press had all but camped out on the docks and went wild as the <em>Atlanna</em> resurfaced. The Justice League preceded the diplomatic party out of the <em>Atlanna</em>, all of them in full uniform once again. Green Arrow and Black Canary looked at one another and rolled their eyes as one man tried to get their attention as they passed by the press corps and stepped in between the press corps and the diplomatic team, who got into their vehicles and drove away, having said their goodbyes onboard the <em>Atlanna</em>. “Well, this is where we part ways with you,” Green Lantern said. “Call us if you need us.” He and Superman took off, and Oliver, pulling his hood down, shook his head at the theatricality and ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head that said he was just as theatrical. He and the rest of the Starling Five got into one of the two rentals that had been sitting empty, then drove away as the press contingent got into the other one.</p>
<p>“So, Sara, will you be joining me in calling Dr. Green?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I suppose I will,” Sara said after a moment, sighing. “If only because Laurel is giving me the begging eyes right now.”</p>
<p>“I am not,” Laurel objected.</p>
<p>“You totally were,” Tommy told her, and Laurel huffed at her best male friend at his apparent betrayal while Sara grinned at her sister from behind Tommy. Oliver, sitting in the front passenger seat while Diggle drove, shook his head and mused to himself, not for the first time, that this was what a team was really like. Playful teasing, good-natured jokes, acceptance of each other’s quirks… not judgments, recriminations, accusations, and vitriol, which was what his team had been pockmarked by since he had joined forces with Malcolm Merlyn to take down Ra’s al Ghul, though he would admit at least some of those had been well-reasoned, like the comments regarding him continuing to give Merlyn a chance to fuck him over. He only had himself to blame for Merlyn’s part in everything that had happened, including the fact it was Merlyn who stole the idol back for Darhk. While Darhk was ultimately responsible for Laurel’s death in the last timeline, Malcolm and Andrew Diggle had had their roles to play, and if Dig hadn’t killed his brother, Oliver probably would have, just like he had killed Darhk, just like he should have killed Malcolm. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You got that scowl on your face again,” Sara noted. “What’s got into your head?”</p>
<p>“Just… thinking about Merlyn and the trial,” Oliver said. “A part of me wishes I had just ended it that night, even if it meant tarnishing my reputation. But I know what I did was the right call. He deserves to face a court of justice and be seen as the monster he is by one and all.”</p>
<p>“Damn right,” Tommy said with an ugly look on his face.</p>
<p>“So, how are you two feeling about seeing him again?” Laurel asked her boyfriend and best friend.</p>
<p>“I’m nervous,” Tommy said after a moment. “I mean, I <em>hate</em> him for everything he did, and I want to be there when he’s sentenced, for Thea’s sake if nothing else, but it’s gonna be <em>so hard</em> to sit in that courtroom and hear him claim he did all of this for Mom. Mom would <em>never</em> have wanted her legacy to be one of murder and terrorism. The clinic should be her legacy, not what Malcolm did.”</p>
<p>“And it will be,” Oliver said. “I’ve been talking with the administrators at the clinic. A lot of them knew Rebecca, Tommy, and they are open to changing the name of the clinic. We were thinking something along the lines of the Rebecca Swann Memorial Clinic, if you think that’s appropriate.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Tommy said with feeling. “Thank you, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Anytime,” Oliver said with a smile.</p>
<p>“And you, Ollie?” Laurel asked. “How are <em>you</em> feeling about seeing Malcolm again?”</p>
<p>“Aside from what I’ve already said? I’m going to be seeing the man who tried to murder my father, who drove my mother to suicide, who killed Walter, who corrupted my sister, who sent men to rough up or kill Sara, who threatened to kill you and my son… I’m going to have to deal with all of that <em>without</em> leaping across that courtroom and putting my hands on him since he’ll use that to get anything I say or do thrown out. I know letting him face a court of law is the right thing to do, Laurel… but it is going to be so hard to see him sitting there, smug as can be, deluding himself into thinking he’s going to get out of this.”</p>
<p>“Just remember he’s <em>not</em> getting out of this,” Laurel said, putting a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder as they pulled up to the motel. “None of them are.”</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later, Oliver and Sara were in Oliver and Laurel’s room, Laurel and Tommy sitting on either side of them, with Oliver’s phone on speaker as it rang, him having hit Anne Green’s personal number in his contacts. “Oliver,” Anne said as she picked up. “I thought we might end up talking today, so I made sure to have my schedule cleared a bit. So, what happened?”</p>
<p>“Before I begin, I should tell you you’re on speaker, and I’m not the only one who needs your help in this case,” Oliver said. “Laurel and Tommy are here as support, but it’s Sara and I who need your help.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening,” Anne said.</p>
<p>“Both Sara and I… we fear the ocean,” Oliver began slowly. “First, there was the <em>Gambit</em>. Then there was the <em>Amazo</em>. We both had our own separate experiences after the <em>Amazo</em> with the ocean that have imprinted on us. Then the Trench attacked Amnesty Bay. While we were on our way to Atlantis, we got stopped by a wolfpack patrol from another kingdom under the sea, Xebel. A battle broke out, and during the battle… Aquaman summoned a megalodon to destroy the command ship. Seeing that thing tear apart the command ship, it… According to the Atlantean healer, we were both catatonic when we were brought to the medbay. I know that Aquaman came by to apologize to us, but I barely remember it. It’s like it happened to someone else and I only <em>heard</em> about the apology second-hand.”</p>
<p>“And how has this made you feel, Sara?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid to even go <em>close</em> to the water,” Sara said shakily. “Just the thought of what’s lurking in the water scares the hell out of me. I’ll go on a boat if I absolutely have to, but I’m gonna be in the cabin or the stateroom the entire time and not leave until we’re back at the dock. I just can’t be on the deck of a ship right now, not after everything.”</p>
<p>“And you, Oliver?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Pretty much the same as Sara,” Oliver said. “I didn’t even eat lunch when we were coming back from Atlantis. I stayed in the guest quarters and tried to get some sleep, only to have a nightmare about that meg coming up from below and tearing the <em>Atlanna</em> to shreds.” Laurel shot a look at Oliver, concerned. He hadn’t told her this. He smiled apologetically at her, and she took his hand and squeezed. “I hate this, Anne. I hate… feeling weak.”</p>
<p>“You’re not weak, Oliver,” Anne said. “Neither of you are. You have both had very traumatizing experiences in your life, and a lot of those experiences have been with the ocean. This incident with the megalodon was just the tipping point, and now you want nothing to do with the thing that has made you so afraid. This is <em>natural</em>, this is <em>normal</em>. The good news is that you <em>can</em> conquer your fears, even if they seem insurmountable right now. But it’s going to take time and therapy. I’m already seeing you, Oliver, and if Sara is willing, I’d like to arrange to meet her for an intake appointment.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t think I could afford you,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“I’d cover you,” Oliver said instantly, and Sara shot him a surprised look. “Seeing Anne has really helped me, Sara, and I think you could benefit from seeing her, too. So, I’d cover you for this. You’re one of my best friends these days and I certainly don’t want to see you continuing to be afraid, just like I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”</p>
<p>Sara stared at him for a moment, then looked down. “Okay, I guess I can see Dr. Green,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Anne said on the other end. “Let me bring up my schedule…” The next minute or so was arranging for Sara to make her first appointment with Anne, which would be next Friday at three p.m. Sara promised to be there, and Laurel promised to make sure she got there even if she had to drive her. “Alright, now is there anything else that we need to talk about before I hang up? Anything that happened that you absolutely need to talk about?”</p>
<p>“No, we covered it,” Oliver said. “It was the whole thing with the meg.”</p>
<p>“Alright, well, we aren’t done with the meg thing,” Anne said. “I have a feeling we’re going to be covering that quite a bit. So, I will see the both of you next week, on Thursday and Friday, and we will begin working on these issues you have with the ocean, starting with the megalodon, since that has been your breaking point. And remember, if something else happens that you need to talk about, call my number.”</p>
<p>“We will, Anne,” Oliver said. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Just doing my job, Oliver,” Anne said. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Bye,” Oliver and Sara said in unison. Oliver hit the red phone icon to hang up. “Alright,” he said, speaking alone now, “we need to get packed. If Arthur’s not already here, he will be soon. When we get to D.C., we’ll take rooms at the Four Seasons.”</p>
<p>“This time, I’m covering the rooms,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Oliver said agreeably. Then he chuckled as a thought occurred to him.</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel asked her boyfriend curiously.</p>
<p>“If I keep shuttling the Justice League around on the company plane, pretty soon I’m gonna need to upgrade to a bigger one,” Oliver said dryly. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Originally, there was going to be a chapter dedicated to Atlantis but when I eyeballed the events, I realized that it wouldn’t be enough for an entire chapter on its own, so I decided, after a quick discussion with Nyame, to summarize it. Stargate fans will recognize the name of the Atlanteans’ power source from SG-1 and Atlantis as the power source used by the Ancients, who were the Atlanteans in that franchise.</p>
<p>*2* In case anyone’s wondering, yes, Oliver “wanting to get this over with” was completely meta, because *I* wanted to get this over with as soon as possible because I *hate* Season 4. No, wait, let me rephrase that. I *loathe* it entirely. If I could, I would wipe it from existence with Anti-Matter, but I’ll settle with erasing it from existence with this series and any full universe rewrites I might do. I hate the Olicity stuff, from the *fucking* fern to the engagement and beyond, I hate Laurel dying, I hate the stupid OP-As-Fuck magic idol, and I hate the idea that Oliver would fucking forget he has a goddamn protection against Dark Magic when *the love of his life* is about to be stabbed by one of his arrows! Fuck Guggenheim, I spit in his eye, kick him in the balls with steel-toed boots, and then stomp on his head for good measure! Have I mentioned yet how much I hate Season 4?</p>
<p>*3* Yes, Oliver reflecting on what a team *should* be was a result of me having to sit down and read through the summary of Season 4 on Wikipedia so I could write up the summary for it. I needed something to excise the demons and anytime I can take a piss on Guggenheim’s “master storytelling skills” is a good day in my book. Yep, still angry about having to revisit Season 4, even peripherally.</p>
<p>*4* This is just a little joke I thought of because in “Smallville” it seems like Oliver in that shuttles the entire JL around on the Queen Industries jet…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Debrief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen awoke on Saturday morning in the suite at the Four Seasons in Washington D.C., Laurel Lance burrowed into his side, his arm having fallen around her as they slept. Oliver looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and marveled at the changes she had gone through, and not just physically. Not only was she more athletic than she had been even in the last timeline with her dedication to learning all she could about fighting and her now having the same sonic scream that her Earth-2 counterpart had had, but she was also more confident in herself in all areas except when it came to Quentin, and Oliver admitted he had his worries about that since Sara had told him about some of Quentin’s poor reactions to the sisters’ revelations over the course of the past few months.</p>
<p>There had been his initial reaction to Sara being an assassin that had left her crying, then him looming over Laurel after Oliver took down Pollard, a fact that not only concerned Sara but Oliver as well, because he had only ever seen Quentin in that kind of state <em>after</em> Sara died for real, specifically after Ra’s had revealed his identity to Quentin along with the fact that Sara had been on Lian Yu with Oliver, a fact that they had all kept hidden from Quentin to keep him from asking too many questions. Quentin had snapped when Oliver had said he loved the Lance sisters, too, and lashed out, hitting him. So, Quentin <em>did</em> have it in him to lash out in a drunken rage, but Oliver hoped that that would not be something he did with his daughters, because if anything broke their love for Quentin completely, it would be him striking one of them in a drunken rage. It would <em>especially</em> break Sara’s love for him, because she simply couldn’t stand the sight of <em>any</em> man abusing a woman. If that woman was herself or her sister? That would send her into one hell of a tailspin, even more so if the man in question was their own father.</p>
<p>So, yes, Oliver <em>was</em> concerned about what would happen between the Lance sisters and their father when they finally met again and how that would affect his girlfriend, especially since so much of Laurel’s identity for the past five years had been caught up in being Quentin’s rock, in always being there for him throughout his drunken rages, a constant, comforting presence that he had taken for granted until he had lost her in the last timeline. Oliver had thought that nearly losing her to Hunt in this timeline had cured Quentin of his drinking habits because he didn’t want to lose any more time with Laurel and later Sara, but apparently finding out about Sara’s past as an assassin had been too much for the older man. Oliver had been surprised, because Quentin had been so accepting of Sara being an assassin in the last timeline, even told her that he was proud that she was so strong, but then Oliver had realized the primary difference in the two timelines. In this timeline, Quentin had not worked with a vigilante at all aside from coming to Oliver about the Firefly case, especially not a vigilante who was willing to deal a death blow like Oliver had been in the last timeline. He also hadn’t been going to meetings for months, unlike in the last timeline, because he had only been sober a few weeks before Sara’s revelation about her past, and that had sent him right back into the bottle. This Quentin was not the Quentin he had lost; he wasn’t even close to being him, and right now, he was probably on the verge of snapping. Oliver just hoped that all Quentin threw at his daughters when they met again was words. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Laurel stirred against him and opened her eyes, blinking slightly to adjust to the soft morning light. She shifted slightly so she was looking up at him, and he smiled. “Good morning, my pretty bird,” he said softly, kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>“Morning, Ollie,” Laurel said. “Ugh, I need coffee.”</p>
<p>“Well, then you go ahead and take a shower, and I’ll get room service ordered,” Oliver said. “Blueberry pancakes?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Laurel said with a nod, slipping out of bed and gathering up some clothes before heading to the en suite bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later, both of them were dressed and ready for the day, Oliver in a suit that he had picked up in Amnesty Bay during their clothes-buying expedition in the days after the Battle. “So, what are your plans for the day?” Laurel asked, much more awake now that she had had her coffee, which she was very happy about. For the past two days, she had been in Atlantis during the mornings, which meant coffee hadn’t been a thing. As a result, she had been a bit snappish before she eventually started waking up despite not having her coffee. But she much preferred having it. She knew Sara and Tommy would tease her about being a coffee addict, and she supposed it was true, but she was just used to having her coffee to get going in the mornings. She hoped one day she could be perky and cheerful in the mornings without it like Sara and Ollie were (and like Tommy was naturally), but for now, she needed her coffee to get going in the mornings.</p>
<p>“Well, as you know, I called the president to report we were en route once we were in the air,” Oliver said. “He ordered me to report to him at nine a.m. sharp today for a debriefing. I don’t know who all is going to be there. It could be just him and Vice President Grant, or it could be he wants me to debrief the entire National Security Council. I guess I’ll find out when I get to the White House. Seeing as this debrief <em>is</em> coming ahead of the negotiations with Arthur, it’ll <em>probably</em> be just President Trumbull and Vice President Grant.” Oliver sighed. “As for the negotiations themselves, I suspect only those with top-level clearance will be allowed in and while the Justice League has certainly earned some good will in Washington, it’s likely we’ll be having some free time while the negotiations are ongoing unless President Trumbull asks us to do guard duty. So, what do you want to do?”</p>
<p>“Well, we are in D.C.,” Laurel said. “It’d be nice to do the tourist thing while we’re here. I was actually talking with Sara last night, and we both want to see the Belmont-Paul Women's Equality National Monument at some point while we’re here. After all, some people might look on Sara and I being in the Justice League as you throwing women a bone since all the other members are men. It’d be nice to visit a place with such history of bringing women equal rights to men. I know you asked us because you trust us, Ollie,” she added quickly. “I just think it’d be nice to visit a place with such history connected to women’s rights.”</p>
<p>“Well, that sounds like a good idea,” Oliver said. “Not to mention just doing the tourist thing in general. I think the last time I was in D.C. before I came here to get pardoned was… you know, I think it was our trip with Berlanti Prep, back in tenth grade, for history class. I didn’t have nearly the proper amount of reverence, according to you.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Laurel said, arching an eyebrow, but an amused smirk played at her lips. “You and Tommy spent the entire trip goofing off and flirting with the other girls on the trip. As I recall, you actually got slapped a couple of times.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oliver said dryly. “I was <em>always</em> a smooth talker.”</p>
<p>“Not always,” Laurel snarked. “I remember how you asked me out.” Oliver flushed at that. He had fumbled over his words completely that day, but then Laurel had told him she had feelings for him, too, and they had decided to give dating a try. They had been dancing around each other since they were fourteen and had been sixteen when they first tried dating. They had then dated off and on all throughout high school and the general education years of college before Oliver more or less started dating Laurel exclusively a few months before his scare with Samantha. “For the record, I always thought you were really sweet that day, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Oliver said with a smile. “Okay, so, once I do my debrief and negotiations begin, we should have a free schedule. Talk to Sara and Tommy while I’m gone, decide what you want to do. I think Dig and Hal said something about visiting the Veterans’ Affairs center here in D.C. Dig has some friends who live here and go there from time to time, he’s hoping to catch them.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Ollie,” Laurel said brightly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver sat down in the waiting room outside of the Oval Office, having registered his arrival with the receptionist outside, so now all he had to do was wait for the president to call him in. Oliver knew he would be asked for his assessment of Atlantis as well as Arthur’s sincerity over his desire to have Atlantis rejoin the world at large. He may also be asked about whether he thought the country would be able to risk not aligning with Atlantis due to military concerns, depending on if there were any military representatives present, like General West.</p>
<p>Oliver sat waiting for about ten minutes before the receptionist, getting off of the phone, said, “Mr. Queen, the president will see you now.” Oliver nodded and stood, moving to the door of the Oval Office, where he was searched one last time to ensure he had nothing dangerous on him. Oliver mused that they could do nothing about his most dangerous weapon, his body, and he suspected that that was the reason for the disgruntled expressions these men had had both this time and the last time he was here. It was a known fact that Oliver had defeated Malcolm Merlyn, a trained assassin, in single combat, which made him even more dangerous. Oliver mused over what people would think if they knew that he had defeated and killed Ra’s al Ghul, the man who had trained the man who trained Malcolm, Al-Owal. Probably wouldn’t think very much of it, considering Ra’s al Ghul was not a known quantity, though Oliver would bet the C.I.A., F.B.I., and every other alphabet agency had started files on the League of Assassins and Ra’s al Ghul after his and Malcolm’s confrontation if they didn’t already have them before.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” President Trumbull greeted as Oliver entered, coming to shake his hand. “Again, well done in defending Amnesty Bay. I hope you’re healing well from your injuries?”</p>
<p>“I am, Mr. President, thank you for asking,” Oliver said, shaking the president’s hand, then the vice president’s when Fitzgerald Grant III came forward. The three men sat on the couches in the center of the Oval Office.</p>
<p>“Good, good,” Trumbull said. “Well, Mr. Queen, I’ve had reports from both Ambassador Ford and Secretary McCord, but I would like to get your impressions on Atlantis. How advanced would you say they were?”</p>
<p>“I’d say they are the most advanced civilization on the planet,” Oliver said. “They’re centuries, if not millennia, ahead of us in terms of technology. Their city alone is a technological marvel that is kept safe by a shield that holds the ocean back, and they long ago mastered a clean energy source while we’re still struggling to find one beyond solar power. I didn’t get to see much from their weapons except in the underwater battle, and I’m afraid that that incident is kind of vague in my mind because of what Arthur, His Majesty, did.”</p>
<p>“Which was?” Vice President Grant asked.</p>
<p>“He summoned a megalodon to destroy the command ship of the enemy wolfpack patrol,” Oliver said, and the two politicians blinked, staring at Oliver in shock. “Considering my history with the ocean is rather bad, I’m afraid seeing that massive shark tearing apart an underwater craft sent me into a catatonic state. So, I cannot accurately give an assessment of Atlantis’ military prowess. However, their city is roughly three times the size of New York City, so I would estimate their population to be between sixteen and twenty-four million. However, while the Atlanteans fear being exposed to the surface, I don’t think they have anything to worry about. Unless the government scientists are hiding advancements made from the general public, I don’t think we have anything that could breach their shield. I honestly don’t think even a nuke could do it, and all we would do then is make them angry.”</p>
<p>“That fits with the assessment of Secretary McCord,” Trumbull said. “You’ve spent time with His Majesty in multiple capacities now, Mr. Queen. Would you say he is sincere in wanting to negotiate a peaceful coexistence with the surface?”</p>
<p>“I would,” Oliver said with a nod. “As he himself has said, he is a child of two worlds, and he wants to see them reunited as much as possible, even if Atlantis can never rise from the depths. I believe he will negotiate in good faith with the United States, but at the end of the day, he is still the King of Atlantis, and the needs of his people must come first. He will never do anything that will compromise their safety.”</p>
<p>“As he should,” Trumbull said with a nod. “Now, you briefly mentioned this, but I understand there was a bit of trouble on the way to Atlantis?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “We encountered a Xebelian wolfpack patrol who wanted His Majesty to hand over all of us surfacers. His Majesty tried to speak with the Queen of Xebel, but according to him, she was purposely ignoring the attack on Amnesty Bay in order to pursue her xenophobic agenda of capturing us and torturing us. According to His Majesty, Xebel is responsible for all those missing ships in the Bermuda Triangle. They are incredibly xenophobic and hostile towards the surface. So, of the three underwater powers, only Atlantis stands as a potential ally. The Trench are an obvious hostile power and Xebel would rather see war than allow peace to exist between the surface and the world beneath. Atlantis, for all its troubles, is also the most powerful underwater nation based on what we’ve seen, and they are already in a state of cold war with Xebel due to His Majesty being half-human. If we are to defend against adversaries from the ocean, we must also have allies. I don’t believe His Majesty is making his membership in the Justice League contingent upon acceptance of Atlantis from the surface, but I am sure he would prefer if the negotiations were a success.”</p>
<p>“As would we,” Trumbull said. “Any other observations?”</p>
<p>“Just that His Majesty doesn’t really need the army of Atlantis to wage his battles if needed,” Oliver said. “We saw both in the Battle of Amnesty Bay and the skirmish on the way to Atlantis that his command over sea life is absolute and they will come to his aid, even outright monsters like the megalodon. Seeing as Xebelian and Atlantean vessels are made up of stronger ores than our own vessels and the meg tore through that command ship like tissue paper, I would say that the meg alone could destroy an entire fleet of ships if it wanted to. Luckily, megs seem to prefer the deeper parts of the ocean. I don’t even want to think about one of those things coming near the surface.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is… <em>disturbing</em> to hear,” Grant said. “But I suppose it makes sense. They would have adapted to living in the depths, and at those crushing levels their bodies would’ve been strengthened.”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Queen, while the negotiations are set to begin this afternoon, they will be solely between myself and King Orin,” Trumbull said. “The Justice League is now allowed to stand down and relax, except for you. I’m afraid that I have a special assignment for you.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“As I’m sure you’re aware, the formation of the Justice League <em>did</em> face some opposition from Congress,” Trumbull replied. “Seeing as Congress controls the purse strings and at the end of the day the Justice League receives government funding, you will need to occasionally testify before Senate subcommittees so that they will continue to approve funding. While the Justice League is ultimately answerable only to me, you can’t do your job properly without Congress releasing the necessary funds for you to do so. As such, while I am meeting with King Orin, you are slated to appear before the Senate Defense Committee to answer their questions. This will be an open session, televised, since we are attempting to comfort our people, so you will not be able to speak of Atlantis openly in any fashion. I want to wait until we’ve secured a treaty to reveal its existence to the world. So, if anyone asks you for details, tell them I’ve ordered you not to speak on this subject as it is currently classified. However, tomorrow, you will appear before the Senate Intelligence Committee in a closed session, and you will be required to be completely open and honest since they will have clearance to know these things.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I understand, Mr. President,” Oliver said. “I assume that I can speak of the Trench and Xebel, though?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Trumbull nodded. “Now, you have a few hours before you’re due at the Capitol. Negotiations with King Orin will begin at noon, and the hearing will begin a half-hour later.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said with a nod. “Is there anything else you need from me, Mr. President?”</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said, standing, with Grant and Oliver standing a moment later. He once more shook Oliver’s hand. “Good luck with the Defense Committee.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. President,” Oliver said, and at a dismissive gesture from Trumbull, exited the Oval Office.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver returned to the hotel and went to each of his companions’ rooms to ask them to gather in his and Laurel’s room before returning there himself. His companions filed in, some in pairs, others on their own, but eventually, they were all crowded into the room. “Alright,” Oliver said. “I have some news. First, Arthur, the negotiations will begin at noon, so you’ll need to be ready. You did bring a suit, right?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Arthur said with a nod. “I only own the one suit since I don’t have much use for it, spending a good deal of my time in Atlantis, but I have it with me. I’ll be ready.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “As for the rest of you, you’ll pretty much be able to do whatever you like. The Justice League is being allowed to stand down since we won’t be guarding the negotiations between Arthur and the president.”</p>
<p>“Well, the Justice League members here might have to stand down, but I got a call from my producer,” Susan said dryly. “There’s some Defense Committee session today that Carl wants Kenny and I to cover for Channel 52.”</p>
<p>“Perry gave Clark, Jimmy, and I the same orders,” Lois interjected.</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’ll be seeing you five there,” Oliver said with a nod. “The President informed me I’ll be required to appear before both the Senate Defense Committee and the Senate Intelligence Committee while the negotiations go on. So, sadly, I won’t be able to join any of you on the tourist stuff for the time being.”</p>
<p>“That’s too bad,” Laurel said, disappointed. “I could come with you, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “You deserve a break, Laurel, and I don’t really need a lawyer in this case. I’m just answering questions, and the only order I have is don’t mention Atlantis. The president wants to do that reveal himself. But it’s likely the world will hear more about the Trench and Xebel today, depending on what kind of questions I get asked.” Oliver looked around at his companions. “Well, that’s all the news that I have. We all have a few hours before things start getting interesting. Or boring, depending on one’s point of view. Oh, and just so we’re clear, Lois, I’m not up for an interview session today.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Lois said. “I’m still working on getting the stuff from your fourth year transcribed. I guess that’s what I’ll be doing until the hearing this afternoon.” She waved and turned to head out the door, Clark and Jimmy following her, while Susan and Kenny left a moment later followed by Arthur and Hal, leaving just Team Arrow in the room.</p>
<p>“So, while the rest of us get to enjoy being in the nation’s capital and relaxing, you get to sit in a stuffy chamber and asked the same questions, just differently worded, over and over again?” Tommy asked Oliver. “That sucks, man.”</p>
<p>“I’m certainly not looking forward to it,” Oliver said with a sigh. “I was kind of hoping for some downtime with all of you, and especially with Laurel. It feels like we’ve more or less been constantly ‘on duty’ since the Battle of Amnesty Bay with only a little bit of relaxation to get us through.”</p>
<p>“Well, these are the lives we’ve chosen,” Laurel said, going up on the tips of her toes and kissing Oliver’s cheek. “They don’t really lend to normalcy. Besides, I’m sure we’ll at least get some downtime while we’re here. I’m sure you won’t be having to attend Senate subcommittees every day.”</p>
<p>“I sure hope not,” Oliver said, then chuckled. “It’s ironic, really. When I found out about A.R.G.U.S.’s role in Fyers’ mission, I tried to force Waller to let me go by threatening her with testifying before a Senate subcommittee. She wasn’t all that frightened by the prospect. I guess I’ll find out for myself if it’s really something to be worried about or if it’s just going to be really frustrating to have to, as Tommy said, answer the same question over and over with just the slightest variations on how it’s asked.”</p>
<p>“Just keep calm,” Laurel advised. “They’re just politicians at the end of the day, and yes, they can keep you from receiving funding from the government, but does that really matter when two members of the Justice League are billionaires?”</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Oliver nodded. “Still, I heard somewhere Congress can be like a bunch of toddlers who want everything explained to them in the simplest terms possible. So, I get to figure out how to ‘educate’ without sounding condescending.”</p>
<p>“They probably wouldn’t be able to tell, anyways,” Sara snarked sarcastically, and Oliver and Tommy grinned while Laurel shook her head fondly at her sister’s obvious disdain for politicians. Then again, she had had to deal with some alderman from the Glades, Sebastian something, who had tried to convince her to sell him her flower shop and thrown a fit when she refused, so Sara actually had personal experience with politicians, unlike most who disdained them. “Just do what Laurel says, and if that doesn’t work, you could always imagine telling them they’ve ‘failed this country’. You wouldn’t be alone in that assertion.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“As amusing as that would be, I don’t think it would go over very well,” Oliver said dryly. “No, I’ll just pretend I’m speaking to a bunch of toddlers who I need to have extreme patience with. But until then, what are the plans for today for the rest of you?”</p>
<p>“Well, we <em>were</em> going to head out after you got back to do the tourist thing,” Laurel said, “but now, I want to wait until you’re headed to the Capitol before that happens. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”</p>
<p>“Lovebirds,” Sara coughed out.</p>
<p>“Just wait, Sara,” Laurel said. “One day you’ll find someone who you feel complete with, too, and you’ll be just as sappy and lovey-dovey as you claim we are.”</p>
<p>“It’ll never happen,” Sara said defiantly. Oliver chuckled at that. While he hadn’t talked much with Sara, he had occasionally talked with Nate Heywood, one of Sara’s crew, and he had told Oliver how ‘lovey-dovey’ Sara got with Ava Sharpe. Of course, <em>that</em> particular romance was unlikely to happen since from what Nate had told him, Ava was actually a clone made to order from the twenty-second century that Rip Hunter had made his second-in-command, who had later become the Director of the Time Bureau. Since none of that was going to happen in this timeline, Sara was unlikely to meet Ava. But it did prove Sara <em>could</em> get as lovey-dovey as she claimed they were even being the destroyed woman that Oliver remembered from the future. So, he could definitely see this Sara being that way with the right man or woman. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, here we have the reasoning for Quentin becoming ‘official’: he isn’t the same person he was when he met Sara again in the last timeline and he was only sober for, like, a month at most before he got hit with the revelation of Sara being a trained assassin.</p>
<p>*2* Here’s another major change from the Riseverse, since Oliver didn’t have to face any sort of Senate testimonies or anything in that universe. Since we’re going for a more realistic approach, it was decided Oliver would occasionally be required to attend Senate committees and testify to the situation.</p>
<p>*3* This is an inside joke for me. Back during the best years of “Arrow” (aka Seasons 1 and 2), I made a meme with the Hood that read something like, “Ladies and gentlemen of Congress, you have failed this country!” Sadly, I lost that meme when I deleted my original Facebook account, but it was amusing, nonetheless, for me, anyways.</p>
<p>*4* I thought it’d be a good idea to confirm that AvaLance won’t be a thing since the Time Bureau is unlikely to form in this timeline and therefore Rip is unlikely to get a made-to-order clone second-in-command, much less have her and Sara meet. I also thought it’d be a good idea to remind everyone that Sara is *bisexual*. She just has a *preference* for women because she trusts them more than men. But as evidenced by her relationship with Oliver and her near-relationship with Leonard Snart, she *is* capable of having a relationship with a man she trusts. I’m having to do this reminder because everyone who mentions a pairing for Sara, almost, seems to mention only female pairings. Sara is bisexual, people. That’s *canon*.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen had had a tiring day. One would think that just sitting and talking wouldn’t be tiring, but if anyone had sat through a Senate hearing, they would know they are boring as hell and frustrating, and you can’t lose your temper because the senators control the purse strings and decide if your task force gets funding or not. As a result, Oliver had had to repeatedly answer the same questions about how to defend from an attack from beneath the ocean, his knowledge of Xebel and the Trench, the limited information he was allowed to give about the “friendly power” beneath the surface of the ocean, and more. About the only good things coming from his time in front of the committee was that he had learned David Hyde was now at the top of the Most Wanted list for his role in the attack on Amnesty Bay, and LuthorCorp was facing sanctions for providing Hyde with the technology he had used to stir up the Trench. Anything that made Lex Luthor’s day a bad one was excellent news in Oliver’s book.</p>
<p>But right now, Oliver’s mind was not on his frustrating and tiring day before the Senate Defense Committee. No, Oliver’s mind was on comforting his girlfriend, who had had a pretty horrible experience today while touring the National Mall with Sara and Tommy. The three of them had been planning on doing their visit to the Belmont-Paul Women's Equality National Monument when a black van had rolled onto the National Mall and halted in front of them. Masked men in guns had jumped out and taken aim at Laurel, Sara, and Tommy, shouting in Russian. Laurel had hit them with a low-pitched Canary Cry, an instinctive reaction, which had had them groaning in pain and clutching their heads, disabled for the time being, and the three heroes had moved forward and disabled them permanently. Then they had called the cops, who had in turn called the F.B.I. since this was too high profile for D.C. Metro P.D., being an attack on members of the Justice League. The men had been identified as belonging to the G.R.U., Russian intelligence, and it was being assumed their goal had been to abduct Laurel and transport her to Russia, where she would be experimented on to discover the source of her powers.</p>
<p>Now, Laurel was huddled in Oliver’s arms. “I figured there’d be people who were too curious and ignored manners to ask about my powers,” Laurel said quietly, “and I figured there would be fear and suspicion because of what I can do. But I never thought someone would try to abduct me so they could experiment on me. What am I supposed to do, Ollie? Am I going to be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life, wondering when the next group of intelligence people from a foreign country are going to pop up to try and abduct me?”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be fine, Laurel,” Oliver soothed. “No one is going to get you as long as Sara or I are around, and you’re quite the bad-ass in your own right, even without the Canary Cry, so you’ll be able to defend yourself, just like you did today.”</p>
<p>“Ollie’s right, Laurel,” Sara said from where she was sitting nearby, an ugly look on her face. She was <em>pissed</em> that someone had tried to abduct her sister to experiment on her, and at this point despised anyone connected to the Bratva <em>or</em> the Russian government because of their consistent attacks on her sister and other people she cared about. “I almost wish Ollie hadn’t decimated the Bratva in Starling. It’d be a nice outlet when we finally get back to pound on a few of those assholes.”</p>
<p>“Sara,” Laurel sighed with a fond smile at her sister’s tendency to express a need for violence as a way of showing comfort while Tommy just shook his head, now used to Sara’s violent tendencies, though he certainly understood it this time. Laurel was one of his best friends and someone had thought it was <em>okay</em> to try and abduct her so they could experiment on her. That was <em>not</em> okay in Tommy’s book, and he would do the same thing as Oliver and Sara: he would make sure Laurel was safe, though she could certainly take care of herself, as evidenced by what had happened with those guys earlier.</p>
<p>Oliver continued to comfort his girlfriend throughout the night, and when she woke up screaming, he held her tight as she cried. The realities of their life, Oliver reflected as he clutched his sobbing girlfriend, was that they would <em>all</em> suffer nightmares about the things that they did or were done to them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As evening descended on Saturday, Oliver once more reflected on the day’s events. First, he had had the hearing with the Senate Intelligence Committee, during which he had assumed an adversarial position with Senator Robert Kinsey, a leading member of the Committee. A Democratic senator from California, Kinsey was a Democrat In Name Only, an authoritarian and power-hungry little man who wanted every empowered member of the Justice League to undergo tests under military supervision to determine the extent of their powers and their limits “for security purposes.” Oliver had once more had to reiterate, as he had with General West, that the Justice League was all but autonomous, answering to the President, and that he was only attending these hearings as a courtesy but that if he had to, he could avoid it since both he and his best friend were billionaires and could finance the Justice League themselves for years to come, especially since Queen Consolidated was becoming even more successful under Oliver’s leadership. The head of the Intelligence Committee, another Democrat, had then rebuked Kinsey, who had subsided, albeit angrily and given Oliver the evil eye for the rest of the hearing.</p>
<p>Secondly, the negotiations between Arthur and the president had concluded. It had been agreed that each country would have an embassy on the other’s soil, that they would come to each other’s defense when called upon (such as Xebel attacking American ships or coastal towns or a surface nation attacking Atlantis), Atlantis would also work to ensure no more ships passing through the Bermuda Triangle were destroyed by Xebel, and trade agreements would be negotiated upon further discovery of what each nation could offer the other. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Now, Oliver and Laurel were sitting on the couch of their room in front of the television set, the presidential seal on the screen, waiting for the president to make this world-changing announcement. Sara and Tommy were also sitting on the couch with them. Diggle and Hal were watching from their own room, as were the rest of their party. They all knew that once this happened, the world would be forever changed. Everyone would know that there were kingdoms beneath the surface of the ocean, and the most powerful of those kingdoms was now allied with the United States. This would change the power dynamic in the world, Oliver reflected as they waited, especially once people got an eyeful of the separate documentaries made by the White House videographer as well as Kenny and Susan.</p>
<p>Finally, the president appeared on the screen. “This is a world-wide broadcast,” the president began, “and I warn everyone now that the revelations will be earth-shattering, as they were for me when these things were first revealed to me. As has been speculated by the news media after the Secretary of State boarded a mysterious underwater craft in Amnesty Bay, the United States opened negotiations with a power that rests beneath the surface of the ocean. As Mr. Queen has said in his testimony to the Senate, there are three powers. There is the force that attacked Amnesty Bay, a mass of mindless monsters that live beneath what we thought of as the bottom of the Mariana Trench, but which we have been informed, and now confirmed, is merely a layer of sediment hiding the true bottom of that place. As a result, a watch has been placed on the Mariana Trench to ensure nothing like Amnesty Bay can happen without warning.</p>
<p>“Another power, equally hostile and far more cunning, is the kingdom of Xebel. They are responsible for all of the missing ships that pass through the Bermuda Triangle. They are, according to our newest allies, quite xenophobic and even attempted to stop our diplomatic team from reaching the capital city of those allies, ignoring that their world has already been exposed by the Trench in order to pursue their xenophobic agenda. Finally, there is the nation under the sea which we have recently concluded negotiations with, Atlantis. Yes, the lost city of Atlantis is indeed real and has endured for these many millennia since its apparent destruction on the bottom of the ocean, and they have since become the most technologically-advanced nation on this planet. Their King is one of the newest members of the Justice League, Aquaman, who when he is in Amnesty Bay goes by the name of Arthur Curry. In Atlantis, he is King Orin.” That had been one of those things they had debated on, Oliver knew, but in the end, Arthur didn’t hide his face, so he was inevitably going to be a public hero like Oliver and the rest of his team. “Negotiations with Atlantis concluded earlier today, and the details are as follows: we will each have an embassy on the other’s soil, we will come to each other’s aid when called upon, which is presumed to be if a surface nation attacks Atlantis or if Xebel or the Trench attack this country, Atlantis will attempt to curb Xebel’s tendency to destroy all vessels that enter the Bermuda Triangle, and trade agreements will be negotiated upon further discovery of what our two great nations can offer the other.</p>
<p>“In celebration of this momentous occasion, a gala will be held in Washington D.C. for those who attend to meet both King Orin and the public members of the Justice League. It will be held two days from now. This event will be televised so those that cannot attend can still see these heroes in a setting beyond one of conflict. This is a new era, one filled with modern-day gods and monsters, and this gala will allow the public to meet those who will defend us from such in a casual setting. Goodnight, and may God bless us all.” The announcement ended with a video clip of the approach to Atlantis, which would be stunning for all watching who had not already seen it.</p>
<p>“Here’s where the insanity begins,” Oliver said quietly, imagining that the reactions to the president’s announcement would be varied, to say the least. He was not mistaken.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Slade Wilson had been watching the news in a bar, not expecting anything out of the ordinary, when the presidential seal appeared on the screen. The announcement that followed was like the final nail in the coffin of Slade’s vengeance on Oliver. There was no way that he could take his revenge the way he had planned when Oliver could call upon the invulnerable Superman, the versatile Green Lantern, and now the fucking King of Atlantis and his army to defend himself and his precious city from Slade’s righteous vengeance. There would be no slow dismantling of Oliver’s life, no agonizing, painful deaths for his friends and loved ones, no leaving Laurel Lance’s broken and grotesque corpse at Oliver’s feet to break the younger man’s spirit before Slade finally broke his body. No, the only way he was going to get vengeance for what Oliver had done to Shado now was if he went right for him. As it happened, a Division X had recently put a bounty on Oliver’s head, a very nice one at that, and there was now a scheduled moment where <em>everyone</em> would know where Oliver Queen and his precious friends would be. Slade could kill the traitorous Oliver, that bitch Sara, the ever-so-precious Laurel, and the stupidly-loyal Tommy all in one go.</p>
<p>But first, Slade needed to get rid of the headache that was forming from all the excited chatter in the bar, all of which was praising of Oliver Queen and his Justice League. The man standing next to Slade clapped his hand on Slade’s shoulder and said, “It’s amazing, isn’t it? All these heroes that are cropping up?”</p>
<p>That did it. Slade whirled and grabbed the man’s head between his hands, thumbs going to the man’s eyes as he roared, “<em>He is not a hero! He is a traitor, and he will die like one! Him and every last one of his fucking League!</em>” The man screamed in pain even as others tried to pry Slade’s hands from the man’s skull, which he could feel beginning to crack. One man hit Slade with a pool cue, which broke and did nothing to phase the enraged super-soldier. Another man tried the same with a chair, which also broke and did nothing. Finally, the skull of the man gave way to Slade’s strength and his head pulped, blood and brain matter covering Slade’s hands as the body dropped, and then Slade turned his vengeful gaze on the rest of the bar. This was Hell’s Kitchen, a rough neighborhood, and so no one called the cops. Instead, they all charged Slade.</p>
<p>The man whose skull he had crushed was the first man he killed that night, but he would not be the last. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dante was perturbed by this most recent revelation. It was official. The world was no longer the same, and the Ninth Circle would need to retreat further into the shadows and adapt to the new world order before they could be effective in their endeavors again. They would need to shore up their resources for the time being, do a lot more intelligence work on <em>every</em> member of the Justice League, at least as best they could, and most importantly of all, they needed to stay the <em>hell</em> away from Emiko Queen. He would issue the order to the Ninth Circle and knew that not even that treacherous bitch, Beatrice, would disagree with this move, because the simple fact was that if they targeted Emiko if she showed signs of disloyalty, they would be hunted to the ends of the Earth and beyond by Oliver Queen and his Justice League. There would be no place in the world that would be safe from them. Superman and Green Lantern controlled the skies. Oliver Queen and Tommy Swann controlled vast fortunes that could buy the loyalty of anyone who they came across if need be. Arthur Curry, or King Orin, controlled the ocean itself. There would be no escape for the Ninth Circle if they killed Emiko Queen, and Dante knew from his recent interactions with her that she was faltering because she had become truly fond of her brother after everything that he had done for her and her mother, which was even more than what Dante had done for them. Dante would give credit where credit was due; Queen, unknowingly or not, had secured Emiko’s loyalty and love by extending the olive branch, getting her and her mother out of the Glades, and finally giving her the foremost position in Queen Consolidated’s business empire as Director of Applied Sciences with the promise that she would one day succeed Oliver as C.E.O.</p>
<p>So, yes, for the time being, the best option would be to vanish and to quietly allow Emiko to slip away from the Ninth Circle. Any move to punish her for disloyalty, any foolish decision to burn her as usually happened to traitors, and they would all burn in turn at the hands of Oliver Queen and his Justice League.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“This is absolutely amazing,” Iris West gushed to her best friend over the phone. “And again, you were right. Atlantis is real!”</p>
<p>“I know, this <em>is</em> absolutely amazing,” Barry said, just as excited. “The sheer possibility of scientific advancements now are going to be astronomical, and I get a feeling that Queen Consolidated is gonna be on the ground floor of that between Oliver’s friendships with King Orin and Superman. We are going to be doing so much exciting work, and I can’t wait to get started, Iris. I never thought I’d be sad about leaving Central City, and I still miss you and Joe, but this is going to be so great. I wish you could be here so I could share everything with you every day!”</p>
<p>“You still can, Bar,” Iris pointed out. “We both have unlimited minutes on our phones and long-distance calling. So, you can share it with me every day.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” Barry said. “Talking to you on the phone is great, but I miss hanging out with you.”</p>
<p>“I miss hanging out with you, too, Barry,” Iris said. “But you needed to pursue your dreams, and you’ve certainly inspired me to pursue mine. Speaking of, I wonder what kind of earth-shattering revelations might come from Atlantis’ history. I mean, it goes back, what, five thousand years? More? When did the story of Atlantis first crop up?”</p>
<p>“According to Plato’s writings, it existed nine thousand years before his own time, and I would assume it was a great power for thousands of years before that,” Barry said. “And yeah, any number of revelations could be had about the world’s history from its records. Though if Plato’s writings are accurate, that puts to rest some of the debate on how long humanity has been around. A lot of people think humanity’s only been around since five thousand B.C. or thereabouts because of what Christianity teaches. But this puts that to rest if Atlantis is over nine thousand years old.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure theologists will find some way to explain it away,” Iris said. “They’ve somehow managed to explain dinosaurs and other things that prove the Earth is older than what religions teach.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose there is that,” Barry said. “It’d take something really big to shatter them completely.”</p>
<p>“Like what, the ancient gods actually being real?” Iris joked.</p>
<p>“Hah, now that’d be hilarious to see them scrambling to explain,” Barry said. As a scientist, he wasn’t exactly religious, and Iris was a very open-minded person who accepted people’s differences, something that religions often struggled with. As a result, neither Barry nor Iris had a reverence for religion, though they did accept that people had the right to believe what they wish. Just don’t try to push it on them, was their motto. Live and let live.</p>
<p>Joe and Henry, watching their children from their respective armchairs, simply gave their children fond looks and privately wondered when these two would wake up and acknowledge that they had feelings for one another. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emiko Queen was stunned as the president’s announcement concluded. Atlantis was not only real, but her <em>brother</em> had been there, since he had been among those accompanying Secretary McCord on that mystery vessel? Did <em>nothing</em> normal happen to Oliver? After some consideration of what she knew about her brother’s life, Emiko concluded that, no, nothing normal happened to Oliver. His life would likely remain crazy for years to come, if not to the end of his life, simply because of who he was.</p>
<p>On another note, she wondered how Dante and the Ninth Circle were taking this latest revelation. Atlantis was a superpower that they couldn’t possibly hope to defeat in any capacity, and the Justice League was now essentially allied with Atlantis through its King being a member of the League. A small part of Emiko also noted that this could potentially mean that she could leave the Ninth Circle without being burned to death for betrayal because the Ninth Circle would be afraid of angering her brother, who she knew would hunt her murderers to the ends of the Earth and, considering he had Superman (who more or less controlled the skies) and Aquaman (who controlled the ocean) as allies, not to mention his vast fortune and that of his best friend, and there would be <em>nowhere</em> for the Ninth Circle to hide from Oliver and the Justice League.</p>
<p>Kazumi Adachi, who had been watching the news with her daughter, was likewise stunned and marveled at the strange new world they were living in where things like alien superheroes and ancient powers returning to the world stage were commonplace. Idly, she wondered if Oliver would be bringing pictures or souvenirs from his time in Atlantis home when he returned.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Carly Diggle, watching from John’s apartment, mused over how John was taking this considering he had been gobsmacked over the existence of Superman, then realized John had had time to get used to this since he had gone <em>with</em> the Secretary of State to Atlantis and gotten his shock and awe dealt with. Still, it would have been amusing to see John’s reaction to seeing Atlantis for the first time. She imagined it would’ve been something to see.</p>
<p>“Will Uncle John take us to Atlantis for vacation one day?” A.J. asked from where he was playing on the floor in front of the couch.</p>
<p>“Maybe, baby, maybe,” Carly said with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well, this is certainly a problem,” Damien Darhk said to his wife as they finished watching the president’s announcement, Nora playing on the ground in front of them. “Atlantis is obviously the most advanced civilization on the planet, and if they decided to turn their attention to us, they could end H.I.V.E. before we succeed in Genesis Day.”</p>
<p>“Then we will have to be careful not to attract their attention until it is too late,” Ruve said. “Besides, they will die like all the rest when Genesis Day occurs. The oceans will be as poisoned as the land.”</p>
<p>“Very true,” Darhk said with a nod. “I guess we’ll just have to be careful to avoid attracting Queen’s attention until it’s too late for him to stop us. Still, we should consider recruiting some help when the time comes closer to help deal with the Justice League. There’s got to be some immoral psychopaths who are just as powerful as these freaks Queen is assembling.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure there are, dear,” Ruve said with a smile. “And you’ll find them and convince them to work with you, though it may take offering them a place in the ark to do so.”</p>
<p>“Well, the more like-minded powerful individuals there are to guide the future, the better it will be,” Darhk said mildly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne was shell-shocked. Atlantis was a real place? That was… unexpected. He privately wondered how many more earth-shattering events would occur because of Oliver Queen and his Justice League. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince was amazed. Atlantis, the ancient empire, endured to this day. It had been thought in Themyscira that they were long since destroyed. But they had somehow persevered in the depths of the ocean and were now the most powerful nation in the world, technologically speaking. That would certainly shift the balance of power in this world, especially since America was already allied with them. No doubt America’s allies would be the next to seek an alliance with Atlantis, eager to share in the reflected glory, and that would potentially give Atlantis the chance to even join the United Nations. That would certainly be interesting, Diana mused to herself.</p>
<p>On another note, the president had announced there would be a gala where they could meet the public members of the Justice League and King Orin. Diana just couldn’t resist the opportunity and was already deciding what dress she would wear. She also finally decided that she was going to do it. She was going to step back into the light and use her Amazon training to help protect people, whether she joined the Justice League or not. She had a funny feeling that in this new world, you wouldn’t necessarily have to join the Justice League to be accepted, but it would probably be preferable so that there were no legal quandaries in law enforcement accepting your help. Well, she was sure if she made enough of an impact, Oliver Queen would approach her, and she was sure she already knew her answer. But she had a question she wanted answered, too. Why was Oliver Queen devoting so much time and energy to forming the Justice League? He had left his city for almost two weeks now to deal with all of this. What was so important that he would devote all of this time and energy to the Justice League? Was there already another threat out there that would threaten countless lives? If so, Diana swore she would help fight it. She would not allow any innocents to die if she could help it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“<em>Why!?</em>” Malcolm Merlyn screamed in a mixture of rage, dread, and despair. He had read about Atlantis in the archives of the League of Assassins but, like the rest of the League, believed the ancient empire had been destroyed. To find out it endured was bad enough, since it changed the balance of power in the world. But to learn that Oliver had had a key role in bringing Atlantis back onto the world stage, to find that he had an alliance with the <em>King of Atlantis</em> and the man was even a member of the Justice League… it was getting to be too much. It made Oliver that much more untouchable for when Malcolm inevitably escaped from prison and attempted to get his vengeance on the arrogant upstart who had sentenced him to this hell, overseen by the Devil’s Mistress herself, that bitch, Amanda Waller. First Oliver foiled the Undertaking, then he killed Ra’s al Ghul, and now he was lauded as a hero and had made an alliance with what was undoubtedly the most powerful nation in the world. Malcolm could really only say one thing. “When? When will it end?” he cried in despair. <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>J’onn J’onzz, watching from the privacy of his apartment, was amazed. He had heard the legends of Atlantis, of course, and some of his people had even speculated over the possibility that it had had a connection to the attack by the Trench, but he hadn’t given it much thought. But now it was official. Atlantis was real, it endured, and it was the most powerful nation in the world, technologically speaking. On another note, considering the varied origins of all of the members of the Justice League, maybe it was time to seriously consider Oliver’s offer, which J’onn had let fall by the wayside while he oversaw work on creating Red Sun Grenades and a weapon that fired molten lead, which could be used to block things like Heat Vision, with any luck. Not to mention the lead shielding that their scientists were working on to protect their most sensitive buildings.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lex Luthor was practically spitting in rage as he threw the tablet he had been working on across the room, where the screen and casing cracked with the force of his toss. He ignored it, since it was one of <em>several</em> such tablets he owned and all of his work was instantly backed up on the Cloud, so he didn’t have to worry about losing any of it. But what he <em>did</em> have to worry about was losing his prestige in the business world. Not only did his company <em>not</em> provide the world’s top advancements, an honor that now belonged to the Atlanteans, but considering Oliver Queen’s alliance with King Orin, Aquaman, or whatever he called himself when he was playing simple civilian, not to mention his association with Superman, and it was likely Queen Consolidated would inevitably supplant LuthorCorp as the premier technology company, because if Superman and Aquaman were going to trust anyone with the technologies they had access to, it was <em>Oliver Queen</em>.</p>
<p>Lex grabbed his decanter of scotch and threw it into the fireplace, which was crackling merrily, and the flames roared up briefly as they consumed the alcohol, a perfect symmetry to Lex’s rage at the loss of prestige that he could see coming. At this rate, he would no longer be the Man of Tomorrow, and the potential loss of that title gnawed at him, because he knew the two main candidates for taking that title away from him would inevitably be either Oliver or the Man of Steel.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>General Dru-Zod was perturbed that there was, in fact, a civilization on this pathetic planet that could, in fact, rival what Krypton was capable of at the height of its power. If their technological prowess was representative across the board, then they likely had weapons that rivaled those of Krypton at its last hours. But more concerning was whether or not Atlantis had stumbled across the very technology that had doomed Krypton, that of using geothermal energy to power their technology. If so, they would need to be stopped so that this world could endure as a New Krypton for eons, under the custodianship of the House of Zod, naturally. As it was, Zod would need to make further plans for dealing with Atlantis, because they could easily become a source of resistance against Zod’s dominion over this world, and that could not be countenanced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Originally, the Senate hearings, the attack on Laurel, and the end of the negotiations were all going to be explored in-depth, but when I tried to sit down to write them I just couldn’t get the spark for them and, ultimately, Nyame and I decided to just summarize these events and get to the good stuff.</p>
<p>*2* Yup, Slade’s gone completely off the reservation and is planning an all-out attack on Oliver and co at the gala. But in the meantime, he’s putting himself in his psychotic happy place by slaughtering a bar full of people.</p>
<p>*3* Writing Barry and Iris gushing to one another was fun. It’s going to be interesting exploring their dynamic in this series as they inevitably move from being friends to something more. Also, maybe things have changed, but the last time I looked at any religions seriously, they were all preaching the idea that humanity has only existed as far back as roughly five thousand B.C., which is roughly when the beginnings of the Bible are supposed to take place. I know that hasn’t changed for the church I grew up in, but I don’t know if that’s representative across the board.</p>
<p>*4* So, just in case anyone’s still unsure, *this* Bruce has never been a member of the League of Assassins but still attracted the attention of Ra’s al Ghul.</p>
<p>*5* Torturing Malcolm is now my favorite past-time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday had passed without incident, Oliver reflected the next morning as he and Laurel sat in their room, both of them reading a book, though Laurel’s was a physical book while Oliver’s was on a tablet through the Kindle app on it. Since the gala would be on Monday night, they needed to get outfitted for it, and so Oliver and Tommy had financed an excursion to get tuxedos and dresses for all of their party except for Hal, who was officially only on this trip as Oliver’s pilot and therefore didn’t warrant an invitation to the gala. Team Arrow had mutually agreed to put on a show of sorts for the press and others who came to the gala, with Oliver wearing an emerald-green tuxedo, Tommy a navy blue, Laurel a black sleeveless evening gown, and Sara a white one of the same which made her already fair complexion seem even fairer. Diggle decided on a simple black tuxedo since he wasn’t required to color code due to his name.</p>
<p>After they had all gotten their outfits for the gala sorted (which had taken the entire morning), they had all decided to do the tourist thing, albeit incognito to avoid fans, reporters, or morons trying to abduct Laurel to experiment on her. They’d visited the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial but had spent <em>most</em> of their time as tourists at the Smithsonian and the exhibits on display there. They had also all picked up souvenirs along the way, with Diggle buying some toys and children’s books for A.J. while Laurel had bought what she called a rather fascinating history about the early days of United States law, which was the book she was currently reading.</p>
<p>They had rounded off their day with dinner at The Dabney, a high-class restaurant catering to the elite, where Tommy had exulted in the vacation and being able to go out and about after so long being cooped up in the Quiver. He had noted that despite the dangers they had faced on this trip, it had been the most fun they had all had since before the <em>Gambit</em> and that while things weren’t all okay (things with Thea being implied but not outright spoken of), Tommy was glad that they were all together again. Oliver had agreed, remembering how he had watched Tommy die three times in the last timeline, and had expressed the hope that even with their new duties as government-sanctioned vigilantes that they could find more times like this, to which they had toasted, though only with water. Oliver and Tommy had noted that Laurel and Sara were both avoiding alcoholic drinks and had abstained in support of their friends, which had earned them smiles from the Lance sisters.</p>
<p>Oliver was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He got up and went to it, finding Lois Lane on the other side. “Hey, I was thinking since we have some downtime before tonight that we could cover your fifth year away,” Lois said cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Sure, Lois,” Oliver said. “Just let me send a text to Tommy, Sara, and Dig. They’ll probably want to be here for this, too.” Lois nodded and entered the room while Oliver dug out his phone and sent off the text to his friends, who arrived soon after. Once they had established the interview number, Lois gestured for Oliver to begin.</p>
<p>Oliver explained how he had gotten involved in cage fights to try and get to Kovar and pissed off the Bratva, and they had nearly killed him before Anatoli arrived and saved his life. He told Lois about how he had told Anatoli why he was here and how Anatoli had told him if that was true, then he might wish Anatoli hadn’t saved him. He explained the difficulties in getting to Kovar and how Anatoli had told him that the only way to get to Kovar was to join the Bratva, and how Anatoli had sponsored him. “The first test was that we had to get passed a man and ring a bell,” Oliver said. “We all tried individually time and again, getting our asses kicked every time. Finally, I talked with the others and came up with the idea of working together. We did so, and I was able to ring the bell. The Bratva congratulated me… then turned around and killed everyone else. I was shocked, but Anatoli told me that test was designed to show the candidate’s ability to recognize that they needed to rely on others, the way the Bratva rely on one another to do what they do. The next part of the initiation process was that I had to kill a man who had angered the Bratva in some way. At first, I balked at this, and tried to get him to do whatever it was the Bratva wanted him to do, but he refused. In the end, my mission came first, and so I snapped the man’s neck. The final part of the initiation was to stand and repeat the oath while the Bratva cut my body, drawing blood, and not flinch.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver continued, talking about how some of the more traditional members of the Bratva had tried to kill him and Anatoli had saved him, then how he had forged alliances in the Bratva and allied completely with Anatoli in order to target Kovar. He told about their plan to kill Kovar with a bomb and how that had gone wrong and Kovar had captured him. He talked about meeting Vlad and Taiana’s mother and how Kovar implied he knew exactly what happened to them, which Oliver now admitted he didn’t understand how it was possible since Shadowspire were gone and Kovar definitely didn’t have ties to A.R.G.U.S. He could only assume one of the other workers he and Taiana had saved had talked and that was how Kovar had learned the truth about Oliver. “Kovar turned me over to Gregor, the Pakhan of the Bratva at the time, after he was done with me, and Gregor tortured me. I don’t know how long I was in his custody, but finally I tried to escape. At the same time, someone attacked the Bratva who were holding me, firing arrows into them. I looked up at the person and for a moment, a delirious moment, I thought it was Laurel. Then I blinked and the woman was unfamiliar. She was of Middle Eastern descent, that much I knew. She told me her name and that she had been searching for me and took me elsewhere to recover. I can’t reveal her name, so let’s call her Miranda. Miranda Tate.” Lois nodded to show she was okay with that. “Miranda revealed she had been trying to find me because I wore the hood of one of her students, Yao Fei. She revealed just how much she had pieced together of my history over the past four years and that a man of my talents was meant for more than playing gangster in Russia. She produced the List, which she must’ve gotten from the Bratva somehow, and reminded me of what I needed to do, that my city needed me. She trained me, sharpening my skills with the bow and in combat over the course of the next several months, then set me a couple of missions in Moscow to show that I had learned the lessons that she was trying to teach me. Once that was done, she left me, but I still had one last mission to complete in Russia. I still had to kill Konstantin Kovar.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver explained how he had reunited with Anatoli, who was in the hospital after a beating from men loyal to Gregor, and how they had formed an alliance with other members of the Bratva who were against Gregor putting the Bratva under Kovar’s thumb. He talked about how he and Anatoli had killed Gregor, clearing the way for Anatoli to become Pakhan, and how they had then set in motion their plans to take Kovar down once and for all. He talked about how they had discovered Kovar’s plans to use Sarin gas to kill key members of the Russian government and how they had tried to stop him from getting his hands on it. He finally told about how he had used Taiana and Vlad’s mother to get information on Kovar and how that had ultimately led to her death.</p>
<p>“I was angry, and I needed information about Kovar,” Oliver said now. “I abducted one of his men, and I told myself that what I was doing was right because this man was party to murder, human trafficking, arms trafficking, drug trafficking, and more. But I tied that man down and I…” Oliver trailed off looking down. “I’m not proud of what I did. I didn’t just torture him. Miranda had shown me what she called an effective way of getting information by skinning a person while they’re still alive. That’s what I did. I took a knife, and I skinned that man, and even after he gave me what I wanted, I kept going, for practice, I called it. Practice in channeling my darkness the way that Miranda taught me. Anatoli was disturbed by what I had done and said that the man I was now more closely resembled Anthony Ivo or Slade Wilson rather than the man I had been on Lian Yu when we first met. I ignored his comments, focused as I was on my mission, but they eventually led me to becoming who I am now, someone who refuses to go too far as much as he can.”</p>
<p>Oliver continued, telling them about how he and the Bratva had stopped Kovar’s attack, how Oliver had ‘killed’ Kovar, and how Anatoli had tried to convince Oliver to stay in Moscow and be his right hand as he continued to move the Bratva away from what they were in the end, gangsters. He talked about what Anatoli’s dream for the Bratva had been, how Oliver had agreed it was a good idea and that he supported Anatoli, even if he couldn’t help him fulfill that dream. He talked about Anatoli making him a captain and returning to Lian Yu, and then Kovar showing up and capturing him.</p>
<p>“He tortured me normally for a bit, then told me about this serum he was about to inject me with,” Oliver said. “The Red Death. It was developed by the KGB for interrogation purposes. It makes you relive when you received an injury the instant someone runs a hand over that scar and makes you hallucinate people you’ve cared about, living and dead, who tell you that they would be better off without you, that you should die. Kovar locked me in a cell and gave me a gun with a single bullet. I hallucinated Yao Fei, but thanks to my experiences with Shado’s ghost the previous year I thought it might actually be his ghost. I was about to do it, I was about to put a bullet in my head, when another voice spoke. Laurel’s.” Laurel started at this, but smiled nonetheless, knowing what Oliver was going to say even before he said it. “She told me I couldn’t give up, that I needed to come home, that she, Mom, and Thea all needed me. Laurel gave me the strength to turn that gun away from my head and point it at the lock. I escaped, and then I used the traps Slade and I had built around the island to kill Kovar’s men before cornering Kovar himself. We fought, and this time I killed him for certain. Then I was in a race against time to signal the ship Anatoli had paid to be out in those waters that day, and then I was on the ship, going home.”</p>
<p>Oliver sighed as he collected his thoughts before continuing, “The Red Death made me re-evaluate who I was becoming, forced me to acknowledge that Anatoli had been right, that I was becoming a monster like Slade and Ivo were. I knew that I didn’t want that kind of person around the people I cared about… so I decided I would abandon almost all of Miranda’s teachings. I would not replace evil with death. I would rely on trick arrows to bring down my enemies. I would be a non-lethal vigilante, because the dark and brutal avenger I had become was not what my city needed to inspire hope in it. I needed to be better, stronger. And so, I made a vow to never kill, to never purposely take another’s life or torture them for information. I refused to become the monster that had begun to consume me.” He looked up at Lois. “Questions?” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You said you killed Kovar for sure this time,” Lois said. “How do you know? I mean, you thought you killed him before. What’s to stop him from coming back again?”</p>
<p>“Because I didn’t exactly kill him, kill him,” Oliver said. “But what I did would ultimately lead to his death. Do you remember how I told you about how Yao Fei faked my death after Fyers had him fight me?” Lois nodded. “Miranda taught me the same trick, and that’s what I used in Kovar. For all intents and purposes, I put him into a coma that no one who doesn’t know the trick can reverse, and since all of his men were dead, he either got torn apart by the island’s predators or died slowly of dehydration and starvation. Again, it’s not something I’m proud of, but I am certain Kovar won’t be coming back to menace the people I care about ever again.”</p>
<p>Lois nodded slowly. “Okay,” she said. “I gotta admit, Oliver, now I see why you said you portrayed yourself as a soldier of fortune when you were hiding yourself. It’s nice, it shows you’re a real person, but it’s definitely gonna make some people wonder how you can be so heroic with such a dark past.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said quietly. “But I promised myself I would be honest with this and not sugarcoat it. Deciding to live this kind of life is not fun and games, and not everyone becomes a part of it with the same kind of attitude that Superman or even Laurel have right from the beginning. Some of us are forged by darkness and have to figure out how to leave that darkness behind and embrace the light.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s all I can think of for questions,” Lois said, shutting down the recorder. Right at that moment, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and said, “Huh, it’s my publisher,” before answering it. “Yes?” Something was said on the other end which seemed to brighten Lois’ day. “Really? That’s great! Don’t worry, I’ll get all the details for it, I guarantee it. Another advance? Sounds good to me. Right. Bye.” Lois hung up. “Well, that was unexpected. My publisher is changing the subject of my book slightly. It’s no longer just about Oliver’s five years away and those first three months in Starling. Now they want me to cover the founding of the Justice League as well, including origins for everyone. Which means I’m gonna need to talk to all of you a lot more about your motivations for doing this and all of that. Isn’t that great?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, great,” Diggle said with a sigh, while Oliver privately thought he was glad he had gotten his ‘origin’ out of the way on this trip since now that just left his time in Starling, including his brief time on the run, and whatever else happened while he finished gathering heroes to form the Justice League.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The gala was well underway by the time Oliver found himself sidling up to Amanda Waller. “Amanda,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Oliver,” Waller returned. “Quite the bomb you and your Justice League have dropped on us. As if we didn’t have enough to be concerned about, now we have to deal with potential enemies from the sea.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like these things didn’t exist before Amnesty Bay,” Oliver pointed out. “They were happening even before then. We just didn’t know about it.” Waller inclined her head. “On another note, Allers and Shepard are close to burnout. I pegged them as A.R.G.U.S. on day one.”</p>
<p>“Yes, they mentioned as such,” Waller replied. “I’ve assigned them to less… vital tasks.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of agents close to burnout, you should keep an eye on Mark Shaw,” Oliver said. Waller turned her head and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Novu.” Waller inclined her head and then turned and walked away. Oliver rejoined his friends, who were all gathered in a clump and mused that it was like they were trying to protect themselves from the nasty politicians. Not that he blamed them. Kinsey was glowering at him from nearby. Oliver merely gave the dick senator a polite smile, further infuriating him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Laurel said brightly as he came up to them, putting his arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Oliver returned with a smile, pleased to see his girlfriend looking so happy. He still worried what would happen when they returned to Starling City and she had to deal with the fallout with Quentin, whatever that entailed, but for now, she was happy and living her most authentic life as Black Canary, and Oliver hoped to continue seeing the same bright smile she aimed at him now for years to come. That was something that had lessened with time in the last timeline, he realized. Laurel’s bright smiles had been few and far between, something he planned on changing this time around. He loved seeing that bright smile on his girlfriend’s face.</p>
<p>The next instant, all thoughts wiped from Oliver’s mind and, indeed, the minds of the entire party as a woman approached them. She was dark-haired with brown eyes, and she was absolutely gorgeous, beyond any beauty that any of them had ever seen. “Guh,” Oliver managed intelligently, while Tommy, Clark, Diggle, Arthur, Jimmy, and Kenny just stared at the woman in shock. The women in the group, sans Sara, were stunned at the sight of the woman, who smiled at them gently.</p>
<p>“Hello,” the woman said. “My name is Diana Prince.”</p>
<p>“I’d think princess would fit you more accurately,” Sara said with a smirk, giving Diana a once over, though even she looked a little flushed, a little more pink in the cheeks than usual when she flirted with a gorgeous woman.</p>
<p>“I-I’m married!” Arthur suddenly exclaimed, as though he was reminding himself of this fact.</p>
<p>Oliver turned to Laurel. “I am <em>so</em> sorry,” he said apologetically, his tone begging her to forgive him for staring so at another woman while in her presence.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Ollie, it’s fine,” Laurel said, still staring at Diana in awe and wondering why <em>she</em> was reacting this way. Sara was the one who liked women, not her. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, obviously, but she had <em>never</em> had such leanings in all of her life. So, why now? What was so special about this woman? “I’m so sorry, Miss Prince. You’re just… very beautiful.” Laurel flushed while her sister glanced at her, surprised, and wondered if they had more in common than they ever thought.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Diana said, smiling indulgently. “I am used to such reactions, and I am not offended. I wanted to say that I thought it was very brave, what you all did at Amnesty Bay.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Tommy squeaked out, then colored as Diana smiled at him. Sara smirked at him even as she wondered why she was feeling irritated towards him for showing this level of attraction to what was most assuredly the most gorgeous woman on the planet.</p>
<p>Before any of them could say anything else, screams erupted. Oliver and the other public members of the Justice League whirled and raced in the direction of the screams, and then Oliver froze in place, staring in shock as a veritable army of mercenaries arrived, wielding weapons. He idly noted Clark slipping away in the chaos, but his focus was mostly on the armored figure in the black and orange mask leading the way, who was charging right at him. Deathstroke tossed Sara aside when she moved to intercept and sent Diggle sprawling when he moved to do the same, then his hand was clenching around Oliver’s throat even as Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry on the mercenaries that had followed Deathstroke. “Slade,” Oliver choked out, barely getting any breath from the iron grip Deathstroke had on his throat.</p>
<p>“Now, kid, you die,” Deathstroke snarled, unsheathing his sword and raising it high. Before he could land the final death blow, however, something hit him in the side with all of the force of a freight train, and he was sent flying, dropping Oliver along the way, who scrambled to his feet even as a glowing lasso wrapped tightly around Deathstroke. “What is this fucking thing!?” Deathstroke raged as he struggled against the bindings.</p>
<p>“Something that can hold a titan,” Diana Prince, who was holding the lasso, said calmly.</p>
<p>Oliver approached the bound Deathstroke and seized his helmet, pulling it off to reveal the face of Slade Wilson even as the rest of Team Arrow approached, followed by Secret Service agents surrounding the president as well as Amanda Waller. “Ollie,” Laurel cried in relief, even as Oliver noted Superman taking off after the last mercenary had fallen, which meant Clark Kent would be making his reappearance soon.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, who is this man?” President Trumbull demanded to know, staring at the one-eyed mercenary who had just stormed the event of the year while noting the Secret Service were going to be re-evaluating their security measures after this incident.</p>
<p>“His name is Slade Wilson,” Oliver said, “and once upon a time, he was my teacher and my friend. But he’s been driven insane by an experimental super-soldier serum from the 1940s that the Japanese developed.”</p>
<p>“Luckily, Mr. Queen informed me of Mr. Wilson’s potential continued survival,” Amanda Waller broke in, “and A.R.G.U.S. has a cell prepared for Mr. Wilson. With your permission, Mr. President, I will call in a team to transport him.”</p>
<p>“Do so, Director Waller,” Trumbull said, noting that Waller was effectively outing her agency in order to contain this man, which said something of how important it was to contain him. Considering he had shrugged off all attacks until this unusual woman with her lasso, that made sense. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Make sure they bring Tibetan Pit Viper venom to use as a sedative,” Oliver suggested, and Waller nodded shortly before turning away to make the call.</p>
<p>“You can lock me up, kid, but I swear, I’ll have my revenge!” Slade raved. “Your city will burn, your beloved Laurel will lie broken at your feet, and I will break your body to match your spirit!”</p>
<p>“I see you’re still a lunatic and a psychopath,” Sara snarked from her position.</p>
<p>Before Slade could say anything else, Diana stepped forward and delivered a blow to the side of his head that turned it to the side before he slumped forward. “He will be out for quite some time with that blow,” she said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said quietly. The next twenty minutes passed in relative silence as ambulances arrived to treat the injured followed by the A.R.G.U.S. strike team, which took Slade into custody and pumped him full of Tibetan Pit Viper venom, just in case. Waller accompanied her team to oversee the transfer of Slade to the specially-prepared cell. Oliver turned his attention to Diana. “I was wondering, Miss Prince, if we could have a private discussion?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Queen,” Diana said, already guessing what this would lead to. The two of them exited the ballroom and found a side room to speak in. Oliver deployed the Muffler, which he kept on him at all times just in case, and then turned to face Diana.</p>
<p>“First, I want to thank you for saving my life,” Oliver said. “While I expected Slade to try something eventually, I didn’t expect anything so brazen as this. But all of this begs the question: who exactly are you, Diana Prince?”</p>
<p>Diana took out her cell phone and pulled up a photo on it, then held it out to Oliver. He took it and examined it. The photo was a black and white one of Diana in ancient armor and wielding a sword and shield, flanked on either side by men in World War I-era soldier uniforms. “I am the Princess of the Amazons of Themyscira, and the demi-goddess daughter of Zeus,” Diana said softly. “I was already planning on going out there as a hero, like the rest of you, once all of this was over. But I couldn’t resist the chance to meet all of you, get an understanding of who you are outside of the battles that you fight. I suppose that, considering what happened, it’s good that I wasn’t able to resist.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d say that’s right,” Oliver said with a grin. “Well, you’re certainly skilled and you have a lot to bring to the table. So, I guess the only question now is will you join the Justice League?”</p>
<p>“First, I have a couple of questions,” Diana said, taking out her lasso again. “This is the Lasso of Truth. It compels those in its embrace to tell the absolute truth, and no falsehood can spill from one’s lips while wrapped in it.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>Diana wrapped him in the lasso. “Why did you take my claims to be a demi-goddess in stride?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen a lot of strange things in my life,” Oliver said, “and while an actual demi-goddess is definitely one for the books, it’s par for the course for my life, so it’s not exactly something that I’ll deny. I’m not much for religion, anyways.”</p>
<p>“Why are you devoting so much time and energy to form the Justice League? Is there something else coming?” Diana asked.</p>
<p>“I’m devoting so much time to the Justice League because there is a Crisis coming, a Crisis that will destroy the universe if we don’t stop it,” Oliver said. “I am gathering the largest group of heroes ever known so that our world stands a chance. And I know about this Crisis because I’m a time traveler. I was sent back in time to prepare the world’s heroes, and that is what I will do.” Diana withdrew the lasso and returned it to where she kept it around her wrist. “I know all of that is shocking, but I need to ask you to keep it quiet for now, even from the other members of the Justice League. I intend to tell them all about it one day soon, but not yet.”</p>
<p>“I will do as you ask, so long as you do intend to tell them the truth one day,” Diana said. “And to answer your question, yes, I will join you.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said quietly. “We should go announce it to everyone.” Oliver and Diana left the side room and returned to the ballroom where the gala was being held, which fell silent at the sight of them. “Miss Prince will be joining the Justice League,” he said simply, which caused people to begin to applaud.</p>
<p>“And seeing as I know everyone wants to know what to call me, you can call me Wonder Woman,” Diana added to more applause.</p>
<p>The public members of the Justice League and their press friends arrived, and Lois instantly asked, “Miss Prince, would you mind sitting down with me either later tonight or early tomorrow morning for an interview? It’s just we’re going to be leaving fairly early to go back to Starling City now that all of this is over.”</p>
<p>“I think we can make time tonight for it,” Diana said with a smile.</p>
<p>Susan briefly looked put-out but decided that she <em>had</em> gotten the big reveal about Green Lantern, the exclusive on the Battle of Amnesty Bay, <em>and</em> the first major interview with Tommy Swann after his debut as Azure Blade. She could throw her professional rival a bone and let her have the interview with Wonder Woman. <strong><em>*5*</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* It has been a *long* time since I watched Season 5, so if I am mistaken about any of the Bratva initiation stuff, I apologize.</p>
<p>*2* Miranda Tate is the identity that Talia used in “The Dark Knight Rises”. As to Oliver referring to his time training with Talia as several months… the point from when he ‘finishes’ training with Talia in Season 5 to the end of the season does not feel like it takes place over a long period of time. A month, maybe. Two at most. And since the S5 flashbacks end where the pilot began, in October 2012, that means the events have to be stretched out. So, my head canon is Talia found Oliver in January 2012 and trained him through to around August/September, then had him prove he had learned his lessons before releasing him from her tutelage. Then the rest of the back half of S5’s flashbacks occurred over the course of the next one or two months.</p>
<p>*3* What’s great about this is Oliver isn’t technically lying. The person he is in the Season 5 flashbacks is *not* the person he was in Season 1, and something had to make him re-evaluate his choices to make him the person who gave his targets a chance to make things right before he did it for them and only killed the most heinous of targets, like Leo Mueller (arms trafficker) and Justin Claybourne (who was essentially a domestic terrorist with what he did by weaponizing tuberculosis and then jacking up the price of the treatment he developed).</p>
<p>*4* And there’s the pay-off to what I mentioned a few chapters ago. A.R.G.U.S. is now essentially a public agency. Which means Waller and A.R.G.U.S. can now be named in Lois’ book.</p>
<p>*5* Susan’s had a lot to do in this story, a bit like Lois did in “Age”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Meltdown II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is gonna be the last chapter for a while, folks. I have completely burned out on writing these giant epics, and it’s probably gonna be a while before I get my mojo back for this story. In the meantime, I’ve got a couple of stories I’m working on, but I’m gonna only post one at a time even if I’m working on both. Not sure which one I’ll post as of yet. For now, enjoy the finale of this episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen reclined in the leather seat of the Queen Consolidated jet, his right arm around Laurel’s shoulders as she leaned against him, dozing slightly. They had had to wake up pretty early since they wanted to be back in Starling with plenty of time to take care of any business, and Laurel had <em>not</em> managed to have her coffee, so she was making up for that with getting a cat nap, which Oliver was all too willing to let her get. Laurel wasn’t the only one doing so. Pretty much the entire plane was asleep aside from Oliver, Hal (who was piloting the plane), and Lois, who was working on transcribing her interview with Diana into an article. Oliver was just used to being awake at all hours, and this was one of the few times where he had a moment to reflect on everything that had happened in the past two weeks.</p>
<p>Two weeks. He had been away from Starling City for two weeks. He hoped the criminal element hadn’t gotten too brave with Team Arrow gone, but if so, he was sure they could crack down on them soon enough, especially once the liquid armor suits were done. But there was also the Queen Consolidated side of things to consider. Ned had implied there would be a <em>lot</em> of paperwork to go through, and Oliver was already dreading the amount of times he would have to sign his name over and over. He vowed that he would never again tempt Murphy as Tommy had decried him for, since he had been the one to say that Amnesty Bay would take a couple of days at most. Tommy had frequently brought up this fact in the past week and a half since the Battle of Amnesty Bay, just in case Oliver was in danger of forgetting he had tempted the great god Murphy.</p>
<p>Speaking of Tommy, Oliver had invited him to stay in Thea’s old room in the penthouse apartment since he could now go out in public without fearing people trying to tear him apart for being Malcolm’s son. Oh, there were surely going to be some holdouts who hated him no matter what, but the grand majority had all seen Tommy charge the Trench to save innocent lives and then stand with Oliver and the rest of the Justice League against the same, so he was certain to have more good will these days. Tommy had accepted, so they would be working on moving Tommy’s dresser from the Quiver to the penthouse.</p>
<p>Oliver’s mind drifted back to the gala last night. Slade had come after him so brazenly, it shocked him. He supposed it made sense, though, in retrospect. Slade’s vengeance was dependent upon Oliver having few allies to call upon and those he did being easily twisted against him. Slade couldn’t possibly hope to twist the Justice League against Oliver, so he had been left with only one choice: end him in a public fashion. But now Slade was in custody, which meant <em>everything</em> that would’ve been happening beginning in October wouldn’t be happening this time around. No Sebastian Blood running for mayor, no Isabel Rochev trying to steal the company, <em>no Mirakuru army</em> rampaging through the city. How many lives had just been saved by this one change in the timeline? How many people would now go on to live full lives because Slade Wilson was now incarcerated in a maximum-security, reinforced cell in an A.R.G.U.S. bunker? Oliver noted he would wait until Arthur confirmed that the Mirakuru cure Ivo had created was gone before he tried to recruit someone like Caitlin Snow to create the cure this time. Speaking of Arthur, he had been flown back to Maine by a government Gulfstream with a detachment of Secret Service agents to keep him safe until he was back in Amnesty Bay.</p>
<p>Oliver looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and couldn’t help the concern that was growing inside of him. Neither Laurel nor Sara had heard from Quentin or been able to contact him since the Battle of Amnesty Bay, and the last time they had talked with him before then had been about two weeks before they all left for Amnesty Bay. Oliver hoped that it wouldn’t go too badly, because Laurel had been so happy recently and he knew having her father rip into her over her life choices would shatter her happy feelings and leave her broken, even more so if he fulfilled her deepest fears and called her a freak. Oliver vowed if <em>that</em> happened, he would force the issue of Quentin going to rehab. While he didn’t like being too heavy-handed, at this point he had more than enough political power to force the S.C.P.D. to do what was right and force Quentin into rehab or fire him, and that is what Oliver would do if Quentin tore Laurel’s heart to shreds again with his vitriol and bitterness.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance and Sara Lance entered the precinct where their father worked with some apprehension, and while they were sort of happy about the awed looks from some officers that they passed, Sara was scowling at those who shot fearful looks at Laurel, who wilted slightly whenever she saw that, since it meant people, some of whom had known her for years, were afraid of her because of the Canary Cry. As they entered the bullpen assigned to the Major Case Unit, a hush fell over the room. Lucas Hilton had been in discussion with Detectives McKenna Hall and Chloe Decker, but all three turned to see what had caused the hush. Hilton gave the Lance sisters a nod and a smile, before shooting a worried look over at Quentin’s desk, where the man himself had seemingly ignored the sudden hush that had fallen in the room.</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara both took a deep breath and approached their father, both going over how they would respond to any bitter diatribes in their heads. Laurel kept up the mantra that Quentin was probably drunk and he wouldn’t really mean what he said and that she should forgive him and try to see things from his perspective, while Sara kept reminding himself that no matter what happened, no matter how ugly things got, she shouldn’t hit Quentin, because all it would do would be to make things worse. Finally, the Lance sisters came to a stop at Quentin’s desk. Laurel’s hand slipped into Sara’s, and they gripped each other’s hands as Laurel said softly, “H-Hey, Daddy. We’re back.”</p>
<p>Quentin froze in the middle of signing his name on a report. He turned to look at his daughters, and while Sara managed to maintain a calm façade, Laurel flinched at the ugly look in her father’s eyes. This was going to be the worst confrontation yet, Laurel could tell, and she was worried what all would be said and if it would be something that none of them could come back from. “Back, huh?” Quentin said flatly. “Back from a nice, safe, seaside getaway?” The dark sarcasm in his voice caused Laurel to flinch again, and Sara gave her sister’s hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“We know you’re angry, Dad,” Sara said quietly. “But we want to settle this. We’re tired of fighting with you. We just want things to be the way they used to be, or-” Quentin barked out a cynical laugh at that, causing Sara to stop mid-sentence.</p>
<p>“<em>The way they used to be?</em>” Quentin snapped. “There’s no ‘going back’ to ‘the way they used to be’, Sara! The girls I raised, the girl who couldn’t stand to see anything hurt and the girl who loved the law as much as I did? They’re gone. They’re dead. You died on the <em>Gambit</em> and Laurel died on that dock with Hunt and Gitter. The people who’ve taken the place of my daughters aren’t people I know or even want to know!”</p>
<p>“Dad,” Laurel tried, but snapped her mouth shut when he rounded on her, an ugly look on his face.</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘Dad’ me,” Quentin said. “You know damned well it’s the truth, Laurel. Your sister-your sister is a fucking <em>assassin</em> whose been killing people for three years, and you’re supporting both her and your vigilante boyfriend, betraying everything I taught you about the law and justice to embrace anarchy! As if that wasn’t bad enough, you’ve refused to even think of forgiving your mother for making an honest mistake and led Sara to act the same way, making sure our family will <em>never</em> be whole! But that’s no surprise! You’ve always been the troubled one in the family, hanging around people like Queen and Merlyn, thinking you’re somehow better than everyone else, always making up stories to get your sister in trouble when you’re the one who was trouble! I should’ve been harder on <em>both</em> of you! Maybe if I had, you’d have rather <em>died</em> than betray everything I ever taught you by becoming an assassin and a freak and a pair of goddamn vigilantes! All for what? To be pet female representation in some club for freaks that Queen is assembling?”</p>
<p>Laurel was very white by the end of Quentin’s tirade while the entire bullpen was looking like they weren’t sure what to do. None of them had seen Quentin like this before and some of them were morbidly curious how the Lance sisters would react to this. The only ones who looked like they wanted to step in were McKenna Hall and Chloe Decker, who were shifting from foot to foot agitatedly. Laurel opened her mouth, but no sound came out even as tears began trickling down her cheeks, her face reddening in shame and horror, her breath hitching again and again as she tried to control her emotions, not having the same degree of control over her emotions that her younger sister typically did. Typically.</p>
<p>As it was, Quentin had managed to step over an invisible line with Sara. She could’ve handled him outing her former profession. She could’ve handled him berating her for her life choices. But him going after Laurel, calling her a traitor for being herself, calling her a <em>freak</em> and realizing her worst fears, on top of outing Sara as an assassin out of petty spite and bitterness snapped what little patience Sara had for her father’s drunken antics, something deep inside of her breaking off as a cold feeling washed over her, what Anne Green would later tell her was her finally reaching the point of no return when it came to accepting the abuse her father had been heaping on her and her sister, and she reared back and her hand lashed out, catching Quentin full in the face and turning his head with the <em>crack</em> of flesh meeting flesh.</p>
<p>“The only one here who’s a freak, who’s a traitor, who’s someone that no one wants to know is <em>you</em>, you pathetic, washed up, drunken husk! You’re not my father!” Sara snarled, face red with fury. “You’re not the father who held me and Laurel when we cried, who teased us about our relationships, who joked with Tommy and Oliver about treating us right or you’d send them to prison. You’re bitter, cruel, vindictive, a shell of the man that Laurel and I loved as a father. And yes, I <em>was</em> an assassin! I did what I had to do to survive and as soon as I was given my freedom, I left that all behind and embraced using my skills for <em>good</em> instead of the twisted purposes of a megalomaniac! We are leaving, and we are <em>never</em> coming back! Stay the hell away from us, <em>Quentin!</em> You’re not our father! You’re barely even human…” Sara whirled, gathering her still silently-crying sister in her arms and hustled towards the door while Quentin stared after them, stunned. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen and Tommy Swann had just finished moving Tommy’s meager belongings from the Quiver to Thea’s old room, which Tommy would now be staying in now that he could go out in public again without fearing assault because he was a ‘Merlyn’, when there was a rapid knocking on the front door of Oliver’s apartment. Oliver felt his stomach churn as he could make out Sara’s blonde hair on the other side, and how she was holding onto someone. <em>Things with Quentin must’ve gone bad,</em> he thought to himself as he opened his door. “Come in,” he said quickly, not bothering with pleasantries, and Sara looked grateful for it as she guided a white-faced and crying Laurel into the apartment. Tommy came up, looking concerned. “I’m guessing things went badly?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Sara spat with venom. “Ollie, she needs you right now. I’m too angry to be comforting.” Oliver nodded and took Laurel in his arms, guiding her to the couch and sitting her down on it. Tommy sat on Laurel’s other side, gripping her other hand while Oliver put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. “He was so <em>cruel</em> and <em>vindictive</em>, Oliver. I thought he was bad back after you attacked Pollard, when he loomed over Laurel like he was going to hit her. But somehow, this was worse, even though it was just words. He-He basically said his daughters are dead to him, that we’re strangers with their faces. He basically said I should’ve died on the <em>Gambit</em> and Laurel on that dock with Hunt rather than become who we are now. He outed me as an assassin and then lambasted Laurel for being a traitor by ‘embracing anarchy’ by supporting you and me, and then he called her a freak and said we were both just pet female representation for the Justice League. He also blamed the family not being together on Laurel not forgiving Mom for knowing about me going on the <em>Gambit</em> and hiding that for five years, and said that that’s not surprising, that she’s always been ‘the troubled one’ of the family, hanging around you and Tommy, thinking she’s better than everyone else, ‘making up stories’ about me. I’m sure if we had stayed, he’d have done a lot more, but when Laurel got into this state, that just made me snap. I slapped him a good one, called him by his name since he’s certainly not Dad right now, and told him never to come near us again.”</p>
<p>By the time Sara finished explaining what had happened, Laurel had turned into Oliver’s shoulder and was giving great, heart-wrenching sobs, Oliver holding her close and running one hand through her honey-blonde hair while Tommy let her squeeze his hand tightly. Oliver had a hard, grim expression on his face, and Sara knew that Quentin was going to get a visit before the day was done. Tommy had a similar expression. “Okay, seriously, was Mom really the only good parent out of our families?” Tommy asked finally. “I guess that’s why she had to die first. Good people don’t get to have happy endings because some deity out there is twisted as fuck.”</p>
<p>“Well, Sara, if you’re concerned about getting arrested because of what your Dad said, don’t worry,” Oliver said. “You’re a member of the Justice League. They can’t touch you for past sins.” Sara sagged in relief slightly, and Oliver turned his attention fully to Laurel. “I’m so sorry, pretty bird. I didn’t think Quentin would be so cruel. You didn’t deserve that.”</p>
<p>“Why, Ollie?” Laurel asked plaintively. “Why does Dad hate me? Why would he call me a-a-a freak?”</p>
<p>“Because right now, he is nothing more than a drunken, miserable husk of a man,” Oliver said firmly. “The man in that precinct is not Quentin Lance, the good man we all remember. He’s been consumed by hatred and bitterness and his drinking has lowered his inhibitions. For now, I’m here for you, but soon, I’m going to go to the precinct. It’s time I gave an ultimatum to deal with this once and for all.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming with you,” Tommy said firmly. Oliver nodded to show he accepted that, and Tommy nodded back, satisfied. He was <em>furious</em> with what Quentin had done to the Lance sisters. They didn’t deserve that, either of them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Tommy entered the precinct, ignoring the fearful glances aimed their way by uniformed officers or the hush that fell on the bullpen as they entered, aiming directly for the desk occupied by Quentin Lance. “We need to talk, Quentin,” Oliver said, and there was nothing genial or even remotely friendly about his tone this time, which he had managed to keep even when Quentin was treating him like garbage. Quentin reacted instantly to the presence of the one he held chiefly responsible for his daughters’ new status as anarchists, leaping up from his seat and lunging forward, lashing out with a right hook. Tommy surged forward, blocking the attack and the sweeping Quentin’s legs out from under him before pinning him chest-first to his own desk. “You two got some balls, doing this right in the middle of the precinct!” Quentin snarled as Tommy held him down.</p>
<p>“Look around you, Quentin,” Oliver said flatly. “No one is trying to help you, and its because they know this is the <em>least</em> you deserve. Now, I get it. You hate me. You hate what I’ve become, how I’ve changed things in this city, in the <em>world</em>, by being Green Arrow. But what you have done is beyond the pale, Quentin. Your daughters <em>love</em> you, and you returned that love with nothing more than hatred and vitriol. You might as well have called them a pair of bitches or whores or something with the attitude you displayed to them today. I spent the past two hours holding Laurel as she cried, asking over and over why her Dad hates her, why the man who raised her and said he loved her unconditionally would call her a freak. Sara took almost the entire time to calm down, and now she’s taking Laurel back to their place for some comfort food and watching a comedy to get over this. But I cannot let what you did stand, Quentin. Not only because Sara and Laurel are members of the Justice League, but also because they are human beings, they are deeply compassionate women whose hearts have been broken by your actions, and I am tired of having to hold my girlfriend while she cries over the loss of her relationship with you.”</p>
<p>“It’s your fault they’re like this in the first place!” Quentin raged. “Without you, Sara would never have gotten on that boat! She would never have become an assassin! Without you, Laurel wouldn’t think that going outside the law to find justice was the way to go!”</p>
<p>“I find it amusing that you’re considered a detective when you don’t bother to find out or acknowledge <em>all</em> of the facts,” Oliver said coldly. “Yes, Sara ended up becoming an assassin because she got on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> with me. But she also ended up an assassin because it was the only choice, Quentin. If she hadn’t become an assassin, then she would have been used as a broodmare, raped over and over, forced to have children for the people who she was indebted to for saving her life until she finally took her own life. That is what the people who turned her into an assassin would’ve done if she hadn’t agreed to become one. This is in addition to the sexual assault she faced for an entire year after the <em>Gambit</em> sank and she was ‘rescued’ by a mad scientist who used her as stress release. Is that honestly a fate you would have wanted for your youngest daughter over that of being an assassin?” Quentin, and indeed the entire bullpen, were horrorstruck at the bomb Oliver had just dropped on them. Most of them had known Sara and Laurel since they were teenagers and Quentin joined the Major Case Unit, so the thought that Sara could’ve suffered such a fate as young as twenty, when she went on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, was horrifying. Quentin was white with shock and Oliver knew he needed to tread carefully now, if only for the sake of Quentin’s heart, but he also needed to drive his points home. Lucas Hilton was looking pale and clammy at hearing what Oliver had said.</p>
<p>“As for the other issue, that Laurel wouldn’t be looking outside the law to find justice if not for me, you’re also correct,” Oliver continued. “You’re correct, because if not for me and my decision to take matters into my own hands when Hunt abducted her, she would be <em>dead</em>. That is what it comes down to, Quentin Lance. You essentially told your daughters, your little girls, that you would rather they had died young than become vigilantes. You <em>disgust</em> me. I may not know much about being a father, but I fucking know you don’t tell your child you wish that they were dead, you miserable wretch of a man. You don’t tell the children who looked up to you, who loved you unconditionally, that <em>your</em> love for them is conditional on them doing what you think is right. Now, me, I should just obliterate your career here and now. I have that power, Quentin, because of who I am. But I know that, deep down, you will be horrified by what you’ve done when you sober up, that you are <em>still</em> a good man in your heart of hearts. So, I’m going to help you. Captain Hilton.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Queen?” Hilton asked guardedly.</p>
<p>“I will no longer accept Quentin as my police liaison,” Oliver said. “Both of his daughters are on my local team as well as the Justice League and I will not expose them to his bitterness and vitriol. Furthermore, I will not accept him continuing to act in his capacity as a detective while he is in this state. You <em>will</em> discipline him and mandate that he is to go to rehab, or I will use my considerable wealth and power to ensure that Quentin cannot even get a job as a security guard at <em>Wal-Mart</em>. As far as my liaison goes, I will accept Detective McKenna Hall in the interim, assuming that the Commissioner will approve of it. But let me be clear: this is the last day Quentin Lance comes to work drunk and you <em>let</em> him. If he does it again, his badge won’t be the only one I have.” Oliver roughly searched Quentin, Tommy holding the writhing man still with a grim look on his face and withdrew the glass flask of whiskey. Oliver whirled and threw it against the wall, where it shattered. “You are to do the same with <em>any</em> alcohol Quentin brings, assuming you don’t force him into rehab in the next twenty-four hours, which would be <em>preferable</em>.”</p>
<p>“We’ll take him back to the cells, let him sleep it off,” Hilton said after a moment, nodding to a couple of uniforms, who took a protesting Quentin off of Tommy’s hands and hauled him back to the cells. “I promise you, Mr. Queen, we’ll get Quentin the help he needs. We hadn’t realized just how bad he had gotten until today. He’s managed to keep from lashing out at perps and such, so we thought he had it under control.”</p>
<p>“A drunk doesn’t <em>ever</em> have it under control, Captain,” Oliver said coolly. “It’s one of the pitfalls of being a drunk. You can certainly put on an act to the world, but eventually the monster that the drink has turned you into will show itself to the world. You’ve known Quentin has been drinking for over two months now. You had more than enough time to bring him before the carpet and get him the help he needs. You didn’t because you’d gotten used to ignoring his excesses because both you and Commissioner Pike favored him, because even as a drunk he’s a brilliant detective and that’s all you cared about. But now he’s crossed the threshold, Captain Hilton. Now it’s a matter of public safety. If he’s willing to lash out that way at his own flesh and blood, <em>nothing</em> will stop him from lashing out at the next perp or suspect who pisses him off, which will see the S.C.P.D. hit with a brutality lawsuit. Get him the help he needs or get ready to put your badge on the commissioner’s desk along with his.” Oliver turned on his heel and left the bullpen, Tommy following him, a pall left hanging over the bullpen. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>By the time Oliver and Dig (who had waited outside) dropped Tommy back at the penthouse and got to Queen Consolidated, Oliver was in a much better mood. That had been ugly, he admitted to himself, but it had also been necessary because what he had told Hilton was right. If Quentin was willing to lash out at his own daughters like that, then it had become a matter of public safety.</p>
<p>Oliver made his way to Q-Core and entered the lab set aside for them, noting the new door was made of steel rather than wood. “Dr. Briggs,” he called, getting the man’s attention. “Thought I’d come by for an update on the repairs for the exosuit and how far along the liquid armor suits are coming.”</p>
<p>“As far as the RQ-1141 is concerned, it’s a complete loss,” Dr. Briggs said with a sigh. “It’s simply too damaged to be able to salvage, so we are going to recycle the materials for reuse in a new version of the suit, since I’m certain you will want something like that again. As for the liquid armor suits, they are almost ready. Tell the elder Miss Lance that her suit gave us some tricky work, but we’ve managed to succeed in adding the special component she asked for and we are hopeful she will be satisfied with the final product.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver said, still intensely curious as to what special request Laurel had made of Dr. Briggs. “Oh, and Dig’s outside, if you want to measure him for his.”</p>
<p>“We do,” Dr. Briggs said. “The sooner we can start on his, the better.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said, and went to the door to get Dig.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>That’s it for Episode 4.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Well, Quentin’s confrontation with Laurel and Sara was ugly to write. Laurel, for all her burgeoning confidence, still wants her father’s approval, and having him reject her like this hits her hard. Sara, meanwhile, is more prone to violent solutions and is not about to take the attack on her and her sister well, especially when it comes from their father.</p>
<p>*2* Writing this second confrontation with Quentin was even uglier. Oliver’s getting a lot of practice in being firm and unyielding with people who are having meltdowns in this story. On another note, yes, he did basically threaten to have Hilton’s badge if he lets Quentin continue doing what he has.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Legalities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: And here we are, back for more, at long last! I had to really hold myself back with this, but now I’ve got a two episode lead, which is pretty decent. I had a good long break from writing, enforced though it was, so I’m ready to get back to it.</p><p>Episode 5 is a short episode, only five chapters. This is more of a transitional episode than anything else. But the episodes after this are all pretty intense. *smiles mysteriously*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N: And here we are, back for more, at long last! I had to really hold myself back with this, but now I’ve got a two episode lead, which is pretty decent. I had a good long break from writing, enforced though it was, so I’m ready to get back to it. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Episode 5 is a short episode, only five chapters. This is more of a transitional episode than anything else. But the episodes after this are all pretty intense. *smiles mysteriously* </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dinah Laurel Lance was working on catching up on the paperwork that absolutely required the Director’s attention that had piled up in the past two weeks since she went to Amnesty Bay when there was a knock on the glass door of her office. She looked up and saw an African American man standing on the other side of the door. She waved him in and asked, “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Perhaps so, Miss Lance,” the man said. “I’ll get right to it. My name is Harold Cooper and I am a representative from the Bar Association. We have been watching the events that have been unfolding the past few months with a great deal of concern. As Director of C.N.R.I., you have frequently made use of your connection with a known vigilante to get people to do what you want, such as when you threatened Hiram Skinner, a private investigator your firm had contracted, with Mr. Queen’s interference if he didn’t do as you asked. Mr. Skinner is only one of the many complaints that the Bar Association has received regarding your behavior as Director of C.N.R.I., behavior unbefitting an officer of the court. And, of course, there’s your own status now as a vigilante, which you have admitted on live television that you feel your life was always heading towards. The Bar Association cannot simply let this stand, Miss Lance.</p><p>“However, we have noted you have a very promising career as a lawyer even without your involvement with Oliver Queen. You built a case against Cyrus Vanch, a minor crime lord, all on your own. You were top of your class in law school and you had your pick of the cream of the crop jobs, including a lucrative offer from Wolfram &amp; Hart in San Francisco as well as the D.A.’s office here in Starling City wanting to poach you from C.N.R.I. You have a <em>very</em> bright future as a lawyer, Miss Lance, and we would hate for you to lose such a bright future. So, I am here with an offer from the Bar Association. Renounce your status as the Black Canary, limit Mr. Queen’s involvement with C.N.R.I. to official requests for aid which are allowed due to his status as a law enforcement officer, and you may continue to be a lawyer. Otherwise, we will have no choice but to disbar you and revoke your law license until such a time as you decide to give up your vigilantism.”</p><p>Laurel had known this was coming but it still felt like a knife was twisting in her gut. “I have to admit, I’ve known this was coming for a while,” Laurel said after a moment. “Before I give my answer, I just want to clarify something, if I may.” Cooper gestured for her to continue. “We hired Hiram Skinner to investigate a specific issue for an agreed upon amount of money. The lawyer assigned to the case, Adrian Chase, had spent all but the money allotted for the P.I.’s report. Mr. Skinner held back his report, attempting to blackmail Adrian into giving him a higher payday. What I did with Mr. Skinner was remind him that my boyfriend was a law enforcement officer who took a dim view on those who try to profit from the suffering of the poor and disenfranchised. Mr. Skinner went on to call me a ‘fucking bitch’, but acquiesced. At no time did I threaten Mr. Skinner beyond having Ollie investigate his business practices.”</p><p>“Mr. Skinner tells a very different story,” Cooper said mildly.</p><p>“I can call Adrian in here and he’ll tell you the same thing,” Laurel said.</p><p>“I didn’t say I didn’t believe you, Miss Lance,” Cooper said. “I do believe you. But at this late date, there is nothing more than hearsay on both sides, and whatever your opinions of Mr. Skinner, he is a licensed private investigator frequently used by lawyers from various firms in this city. He has some standing with the Bar Association as a result.”</p><p>“Whereas I’m an upstart whose threatened people with her vigilante boyfriend before becoming a vigilante herself,” Laurel said with a nod. “I understand the Bar Association’s position. I just wanted to clear up what that incident looked like from my perspective, since the Bar Association hasn’t bothered to investigate it by speaking to me as of yet.” There was a hint of bite to her tone, and Cooper inclined his head in apology. “Now, as to my answer. I’ve known that this was coming for a long time, Mr. Cooper, ever since I decided to begin working with Ollie, back before he was a government-sponsored hero, when he was just a vigilante with a Robin Hood act going on. Once I decided I wanted to be like him and my sister, I knew this day would come. My decision is to remain Black Canary, even if that means I’m disbarred.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear you say that, Miss Lance,” Cooper said. “You have a great future ahead of you as a lawyer. I would hate for you to make this decision out of youthful idealism only to find the reality is not quite what you imagined only after you’ve lost your promising future as a lawyer.”</p><p>“I know what I want from my life, Mr. Cooper,” Laurel said softly. “I didn’t become a lawyer because I loved the law. I became a lawyer because I wanted to bring bad people to justice. I can do that far more as Black Canary than I can as a lawyer. I love C.N.R.I., and I will always value my experiences as an attorney, but in the end… Black Canary is who I am in my bones.”</p><p>“Very well,” Cooper said after a moment. “In that case, you can finish out the day if you wish, but the new Director of C.N.R.I. will need to take over by the end of the week, which is when the paperwork for your disbarment will be processed. You will not be allowed to practice law beginning next Monday.”</p><p>“I understand, and I already have someone lined up to replace me,” Laurel said. “Thank you for your considerations, Mr. Cooper.”</p><p>“Miss Lance,” Cooper acknowledged, and then left the room. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>Laurel sat at her desk for a moment, letting what had happened sink in. So, this was it. This was the end of her career as a lawyer. While she was certain that she needed to be the Black Canary, that it was who she was always meant to be, that didn’t mean she didn’t feel some grief at being disbarred after only three years of being a practicing lawyer. Finally, Laurel picked up her phone and dialed Joanna’s extension. “Joanna, could you come to my office for a minute?”</p><p>“Sure,” Joanna said cheerfully and hung up. Less than a minute later, she was walking through the doors of the office. “Does this have anything to do with that guy who was just here?”</p><p>“Yes,” Laurel said, gesturing for Joanna to sit down. “That was Harold Cooper. He was a representative for the Bar Association.” Joanna stiffened at that, staring at Laurel with wide eyes. “Apparently, they’ve been building a case of sorts against me, filled with complaints of how I’ve been running C.N.R.I. and threatening people with Ollie’s involvement. One of their complaints came from Hiram Skinner and, as Mr. Cooper put it, he has some standing with the Bar Association. Whereas I’ve been a lawyer for three years and at the end of the day, C.N.R.I. is a relatively small firm in comparison to others in this city who hire Skinner’s services and would back him up as being… trustworthy. In short, I’ve been given an ultimatum. I can be a lawyer and limit Ollie’s involvement to official requests for help, or I can be Black Canary, in which case I will be disbarred. I’ve chosen the latter. I can do more good as the Black Canary than I can as a lawyer, even if I will always be here to help you in an official capacity.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Laurel,” Joanna said, looking upset that her friend was being disbarred essentially for being a good, compassionate person who put helping people above everything else. “Wait… Does this mean you called me in here to make me the new Director?”</p><p>“I did,” Laurel said. “I’ve had the paperwork drawn up for a while now, just in case.” She pulled open a drawer and pulled a folder out, setting it on the desk along with a pen. “Go ahead and fill it out. I-I have to figure out how to tell everyone else. And I’m thinking you should make Adrian your Deputy Director. I filled out some paperwork to that effect just in case, as well.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Joanna said with a nod. “He has the experience, and I’m guessing it’s because you trust him the most after me.”</p><p>“Yes,” Laurel said. “That’s exactly why I chose him.” Joanna nodded and silently filled out the paperwork that made her the new Director of C.N.R.I. Once that was done, Laurel stood. “Okay, let’s go out and tell everyone else the news.” Laurel and Joanna exited the office and entered the main room. “Everyone, I need your attention for a moment.” The hustle and bustle died down and everyone turned their attention on Laurel. “I’m afraid I have some bad news. I just received a visit from the Bar Association and was given an ultimatum. I could remain an attorney or stay Black Canary and be disbarred. I chose the latter, because Black Canary is who I am in my bones. Joanna and I just filled out the paperwork making her Director, and there’s paperwork standing ready that will make Adrian Chase the new Deputy Director.”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Adrian said, looking upset. “But I just want to say that this is bullshit, Laurel. You’re a damned good lawyer and you <em>care</em> about people. You shouldn’t be punished for that!”</p><p>“Joanna feels the same way, but that’s the way this is playing out,” Laurel said with a helpless shrug. “Now, I’m still going to be able to help you all as Black Canary, but to avoid any complications with the Bar Association, it will need to be through official requests. I’m gonna leave my number with Joanna so that if you ever have a case that you need my help or Ollie’s on, you can call me and I can start the ball rolling for us to help you. This isn’t the end. It’s just a new beginning.”</p><p>One by one, Laurel’s former employees stepped forward to shake her hand or hug her, thanking her for helping them believe in C.N.R.I. again after what Eric Gitter had done and that they would keep in touch. After that was done, Laurel returned to her former office, pulled the box she had been keeping under her desk for weeks out, and slowly packed up her personal belongings: her photos of her family, her framed law degree, her personal knickknacks. After that, she picked her box up and left C.N.R.I., tears trickling down her cheeks.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Later on, Laurel entered Lance Floral to find it pretty much empty except for Sara and Tommy, who were talking at the counter and surprised to see Laurel. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be catching up with your paperwork at C.N.R.I.?” Tommy asked in surprise.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Laurel said, shoulders slumped despite herself. “I got a visit from the Bar Association and was given an ultimatum. I could be a lawyer or I could be Black Canary. I chose the latter.”</p><p>“Oh, Laurel, I’m so sorry,” Sara said, coming around the counter and pulling her sister into a hug. Laurel hugged her back. “I know it’s not much, but you always have a place here at Lance Floral if you need work.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what I’m gonna do,” Laurel said, pulling away from her sister. “I mean, I can’t sit around and do <em>nothing</em>, that’s not who I am. But, and please don’t be offended by this, I’m someone who’s used to having a career. I don’t know if I could go back to doing something like a cashier job. I’d prefer to find something that I can use my skills with without risking the Bar Association’s wrath.” Laurel worried her lower lip. “I know when I tell Ollie that he’ll probably offer me a job with Queen Consolidated, something like being an executive assistant or something. On the one hand, there’ll be <em>talk</em> if I do that, but if I were to work here, I’d still be working for Ollie. Not to mention… I don’t think we could afford our place if we were both working here since we have to make a realistic wage so people don’t get funny ideas about this place.”</p><p>“No, we probably couldn’t, and yeah, Ollie pays the bills around here,” Sara said. “I’m fine with this kind of job because I don’t have many skills, not like you do. But if things don’t work out somewhere else, or Ollie doesn’t offer you a job himself, you always have a place here, sis.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sara,” Laurel said, hugging her sister again.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re being disbarred for doing the right thing,” Tommy said soberly. “Those lawyers don’t know what they’re doing.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tommy,” Laurel said, smiling brightly at her friend and taking note of his attire for the first time, a pair of khakis and a Lance Floral collared shirt. “You’re working here, too?”</p><p>“I’ve hired on as Sara’s stockboy,” Tommy said with a grin.</p><p>“I didn’t think he’d take my job offer seriously,” Sara interjected, amused, “but I welcome the help, and I’ll definitely welcome the help from you, too, if that’s what you choose.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver Queen was focusing on the paperwork he needed to fill out to start the process of turning Queen Consolidated into Queen Industries. Once completed and filed, it would take a week to process, and then it’d be a matter of doing some work on the building to change the big old lettering on the side of the building from reading <em>Q Consolidated</em> to <em>Queen Industries</em>. Oliver was also doing his paperwork to avoid thinking about the news he had had from Arthur this morning. The King of Atlantis had fulfilled his promise to search for the Mirakuru cure in the waters off of Lian Yu, and reported that he <em>had</em> found a syringe, but the water had long since eroded the syringe’s casing and whatever had been inside had long since mixed with the ocean. So, despite Oliver’s hopes, there would be no curing Slade right off the bat. He would need to hire a bio-engineer or bio-chemist to not only study Laurel’s D.N.A. to officially find the metagene, but also to reverse-engineer a cure for the Mirakuru from Slade’s blood.</p><p>Oliver was pulled from the monotony of signing his name and filling out <em>Queen Consolidated</em> and <em>Queen Industries</em> where prompted by his cell phone ringing. Setting aside his pen for the moment, Oliver reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and answered it. “Oliver Queen.”</p><p>“Mr. Queen, this is Jason Riley calling with MediShield,” said a man’s voice on the other end, and Oliver straightened. MediShield was his insurance company. “I regret to inform you that we will not be covering the bills you incurred while in Amnesty Bay and that we are dropping you as a client.”</p><p>“May I ask why?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“It is very simple, Mr. Queen,” Riley said on the other end. “We will not cover a client who actively seeks out dangerous situations in which he will receive grievous injuries.”</p><p>“I see,” Oliver said. “Well, thank you for the courtesy of informing me personally. I won’t fight you on this. I understand. You’re a business, and I would be a drain on your resources.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding, Mr. Queen,” said Riley. “Good day.” He hung up.</p><p>Oliver set his phone down on his desk and stroked his chin beneath the Van Dyke thoughtfully. <em>Well, I suppose that it’s a good thing that I’m a billionaire,</em> Oliver thought to himself. <em>I can certainly afford to cover my bills. </em>He was pulled from his thoughts by his office phone ringing. He picked it up. “Oliver Queen,” he said.</p><p>“Mr. Queen,” his executive assistant, Mark Snow, said on the other end. “Miss Lance is here and asking to see you if you have a moment.”</p><p>“Send her in, Mark,” Oliver said, and hung up. Laurel walked in a moment later and Oliver could tell instantly that something had upset his girlfriend (and he noted she was in casual clothes now instead of the professional clothing she had favored since taking the position of Director of C.N.R.I.). “Hey, pretty bird, what’s wrong?” he asked as he stood and circled his desk, meeting her halfway and taking her by the arms, tilting her head up with a finger under her chin to look into those beautiful green eyes of hers.</p><p>“I got a visit from the Bar Association this morning,” Laurel said quietly. “I’ve been disbarred. I was given a choice. Be a lawyer or be Black Canary. I’ve known this was coming for weeks, Ollie, so I already had my decision ready to go. Black Canary is who I am in my bones, just like you’re Green Arrow to your core. But it’s still frustrating that I’ve been disbarred after only three years of being a practicing lawyer. But I understand why they had to do it. I openly declared that I felt my life was always leading towards this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Laurel,” Oliver said, kissing her forehead. “I know how much being a lawyer meant to you. What are you going to do now? I can always make you my Executive Assistant here, put those organizational skills of yours to good use.”</p><p>“I figured you might make that offer,” Laurel said. “But what about Mark?”</p><p>“Mark is someone I randomly selected from the pool of assistants here at Queen Consolidated,” Oliver said. “He’ll just go back into the pool and do jobs for anyone until someone picks him to work for them specifically again. He won’t lose his job or his pay and benefits, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>“That helps,” Laurel said. “And like I told Sara, I kind of <em>need</em> a well-paying job if I’m going to keep my apartment. With this, I’ll be earning my money in a fulfilling way, like I’m used to. Okay. I will. But don’t think I don’t know what this is really about, Ollie.” Oliver raised an eyebrow, and Laurel shot him a teasing grin. “You just want an excuse to see me in a skirt every day.” <strong><em>*2*</em></strong></p><p>“Guilty as charged,” Oliver said with a smile. “Well, I have a meeting with my division heads this week that I’ll need those organizational skills and excellent memory of yours for along with an employment fair in Central City that I’m supposed to attend. The meeting with the division heads is to get an idea of what I need to be looking for. Can you start that soon?”</p><p>“Sure, I can do that,” Laurel said agreeably. Before they could speak any further, Laurel’s cell phone rang. “One sec…” She pulled out her phone and answered it. “Laurel Lance. Yes… Wait, what? That is completely ridiculous! How can you do this? Thrill-seeking? I’ll give you thrill-seeking, you arrogant bean-counter! Hello? Hello?” Laurel pulled her phone away from her ear and scowled down at it.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“That was Green Cross, my insurance company,” Laurel said, and Oliver had a funny feeling he knew what was coming. “They’ve just dropped me as a client and won’t cover my bills from Amnesty Bay, though there’s not much there for me, because they won’t cover clients who seek out danger as some form of thrill-seeking.” Laurel sighed, her shoulders slumping. “This is really a red letter day. I lose my job and my insurance all in one go, even if I’ve already got a new job with you.”</p><p>“You’re not the only one,” Oliver told her. “Right before you got here, I got a call from MediShield. They said they’re not going to cover a client who seeks out dangerous situations in which he’ll gain grievous injuries.”</p><p>The door to the office opened, and Oliver and Laurel turned to find John Diggle coming in. Dig gave Laurel a nod, then focused on Oliver. “Oliver, I’ve got a problem,” Dig said. “My insurance company just dropped me because I’m ‘seeking out situations which threaten my life’, which is apparently not something they can allow a client to do.”</p><p>“Laurel and I just got similar calls, Dig,” Oliver said. “One sec, I’m going to give Tommy and Sara a call, see if they’ve had a similar experience.” He pulled out his cell phone, selected Sara’s contact, and hit the dial icon.</p><p>“Hey, Ollie,” Sara said, a smile in her voice. “Calling to duel me over who gets to give Laurel a job?”</p><p>“No, no, Laurel’s already decided to take a job with me as my Executive Assistant,” Oliver said, earning Laurel a surprised look from Dig, to which she shrugged. “Could you get Tommy on the phone with you? Laurel, Dig, and I have all had a rather unpleasant development.”</p><p>“Sure, one sec,” Sara said. They heard her call for Tommy, heard a beep on the other end, and then Sara said, “You’re on speaker, Ollie. What’s up?”</p><p>“Laurel, Dig, and I just got dropped by our insurance companies for being heroes,” Oliver said simply. “Have either of you had the same thing happen?”</p><p>“I don’t have health insurance yet, I’ve been busy with the crimewave, getting this place up and running, and of course running around the country with you,” Sara said.</p><p>“I got a call from MediShield while I was taking stock telling me they dropped me for similar reasons,” Tommy confirmed. “I tried to argue, but they basically told me to go fuck myself and hung up.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>“Alright,” Oliver said with a sigh. “Well, I guess the best option right now is that, in the short-term, Tommy and I handle any medical expenses we incur, like from the Battle of Amnesty Bay. In the long term, I’ll get together with Ned Foster and Emiko and see about either acquiring or starting our own insurance company to cover heroes.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Sara said cheerily.</p><p>“I don’t like it, but I don’t see much choice right now,” Laurel said with a sigh. “I’ve got a little bit of money saved up, but definitely not enough to cover medical bills.”</p><p>After Laurel left, Oliver called Ned and Emiko to his office. “Thank you for coming,” he said when they arrived. “I’ve run into a bit of a problem, as has my entire team. We’ve all been dropped by our insurance companies as clients. Tommy and I are covering our medical expenses in the short term, but in the long term, I’d like to discuss the possibility of acquiring or starting our own insurance company that could service heroes like myself and my friends.”</p><p>“Acquiring or starting an insurance company to service a handful of people just isn’t viable, Oliver,” Ned said, “but what if we expanded that? What if we offered this insurance to all employees of Queen Industries as well as to law enforcement agencies across the country, from F.B.I. to local sheriff’s offices? Their jobs are just as risky as yours is and they probably have a hard time getting their insurance companies to pay up.”</p><p>“I agree with Ned, Oliver, this would make such an acquisition viable for the company,” Emiko said.</p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Oliver said with a nod.</p><p>“In that case, I’ll look into acquiring a company, or seeing what we need to start our own,” Ned said.</p><p>“If we start our own, we should call it Sherwood Insurance,” Emiko said immediately, shooting a smirk in Oliver’s direction.</p><p>“I’m not Robin Hood,” Oliver declared, just as both Emiko and Ned expected.</p><p>“Denial is not just a river in Egypt,” Emiko informed her brother wisely.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver re-entered the Quiver looking thoughtful.</p><p>“How’d patrol go?” Sara asked, since she was thinking of going out for one herself.</p><p>“It didn’t,” Oliver said. “There’s <em>nothing</em>. No muggings, no attempted rapes, no bodega robberies, not even a couple of drunks beating each other up outside of a bar. There was not a single damn thing going on out there.” He turned from the mystified expressions of his friends to Naomi. “Naomi, is there <em>anything</em> on the police scanners?”</p><p>“Nope,” Naomi said, shaking her head. “There’s nothing.”</p><p>The team all thought over what the implications of this were, then Oliver said, “Well, if there’s nothing going on, we can focus on our training. Dig, why don’t you suit up and go on a patrol just in case.”</p><p>“Might as well,” Dig said with a shrug, and the other four members of the team headed down to the training level (Oliver after changing from his gear into exercise clothing) and began training.</p><p>A couple of hours later, after they had finished training and Dig had returned with a report of no crimes happening even in the South Glades, the roughest part of the district, Oliver caught Laurel by the elbow. “So, we’re going to be getting away from all this for the weekend for that employment fair.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Laurel said after a moment before adopting a smirk. “I just hope this time it’s an actual relaxing getaway. Our last one ended with a climactic battle against sea monsters, a diplomatic trip to the eighth wonder of the world, and your psychotic mentor from Lian Yu storming the event of the year and making the Secret Service look like idiots.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not going to say nothing will happen, because Tommy told me never to tempt Murphy again,” Oliver said dryly. “All I will say is if something does happen, I’m sure it’ll be tamer than Amnesty Bay.”</p><p>“That’s still tempting Murphy,” Tommy groaned. “You’re such a glutton for punishment, Ollie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* Well, there’s the final consequences of Laurel’s actions since the beginning of the series coming home to roost. On another note, Harold Cooper is a Shout-Out to “The Blacklist”, where the character is played by Harry Lennix, who also plays General/SecDef Swanwick/J’onn J’onzz in the Snyderverse.</p><p>*2* Originally, Laurel was going to be working at Lance Floral, like in the Riseverse, but then I realized that this is Laurel we’re talking about. She’d want fulfilling work, something that feels like a career, and if she’s going to end up working for Oliver, she would probably choose something she can use her organizational skills and legal background for rather than being a cashier earning (most likely) minimum wage.</p><p>*3* One of the dropped plotlines from the Riseverse that never made it into the final cut of that universe was that Oliver’s insurance company would drop him as a client. Considering similar situations occurred for Dig, Tommy, and the Lance sisters, it would make sense they all got dropped by their insurance companies as a realistic consequence of being public heroes who seek out danger in which they can get grievously injured.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Article II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wondrous Origins:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Diana of Themyscira</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After her astonishing debut during a surprising attack on the gala celebrating the reunification of Atlantis, the lost empire, with what Atlantis calls the Surface World, many questions are being asked about Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, the newest member of the Justice League who, like a number of the other members, is publicly known, in no small part due to the fact that she is simply the most beautiful woman in the world and isn’t someone who can blend in with the crowd. Recently, I was able to sit down with Miss Prince and ask her some of those burning questions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Miss Prince, thank you for agreeing to this interview. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It’s no trouble, Miss Lane. And please, it’s Diana. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Lois, then. Alright, I guess the biggest question is where you’re from and why we haven’t seen you before now? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Much like Superman, mine is a complicated origin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Are you another alien refugee, then? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>No, no, I am from Earth, born and raised. But I was not born in any country known to man. Diana Prince is the name I am known by to Man’s World, but for many centuries, I was simply Diana, Princess of the Amazons of Themyscira. </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Lois Lane: </em></strong><em>Okay, time for some deconstruction. Did you just say </em>centuries<em>? I don’t mean to be rude, but exactly how old are you? </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I was born over two thousand years ago on the isle of Themyscira, which is hidden from Man’s World by my father’s powers. While he is long since gone, his power remains in effect. To be clear, no one on Themyscira really ages once they reach a certain age. But there is no population growth either. I am the only child ever born to the Amazons. I would estimate there to be perhaps a thousand Amazons, maybe two thousand, that inhabit Themyscira. (smiles) We don’t exactly have need to perform a census. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Okay, so you’re saying the magic of the island you inhabited, for the sake of simplicity, made everyone there functionally immortal? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes. I left Themyscira nearly a century ago, during the height of World War I, to enter Man’s World, which is what we call the rest of the world. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>So, if you’ve been away from Themyscira for nearly a century, why aren’t you an old lady, a grandmother? How are you still so young? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Because I am no ordinary Amazon. I only learned this after my departure from Themyscira. My mother told me when I was growing up that she had formed me from clay and prayed for Zeus to breathe life into me, and that was what I believed until I met my half-brother, who revealed the truth. I was not forged from clay. I was conceived in the usual way, in a union between my mother, Queen Hippolyta, and Zeus. I am a demi-goddess, which means that unless I am killed, I will essentially live forever. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Wow. Okay. Well, we’ve already got an alien refugee, a space cop, and the King of Atlantis. I suppose a demi-goddess isn’t too far outside the realm of possibility. So, who was your half-brother that you met? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ares, the god of war. It is why I left Themyscira. Ares stirs up men’s hearts to war with one another. He has always done so in bids for power. World War I, when it was described to me, made me believe that it was the war to end all wars, the war that the Amazons were intended to fight. I eventually killed Ares, but I have long since been forced to face the fact that mankind contends with one another even without divine influence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>So, if Ares is real, or was real, and Zeus was, too, does that mean the entire Greek Pantheon exists? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>They did, at one point. However, Ares rebelled against the gods and attempted to seize power in order to destroy mankind. The gods fought back and with the last of their strength stripped him of much of his power before casting him down from Mount Olympus. But the battle cost them, and they died. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Most people believe gods are immortal, that they can’t die. </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Diana Prince: </em></strong><em>They are, for the most part. But they can be killed by another god, or a demi-god or -goddess in the case of my killing Ares. As I said, Ares rebelled and attempted to overthrow the rest of the gods. The battle was fierce, or so the legends of Themyscira tell, and it ultimately led to the deaths of the gods. But Zeus had made sure there was a contingency in place should Ares ever return, a ‘god-killer’. Me. When I heard of World War I from a man named Steve Trevor, I just </em>knew<em> that this was Ares’ doing. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I see. Thank you for being so forthcoming. Now, if you’ve been around since World War I, why hasn’t there been a record of your alter ego in the past? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Steve Trevor became very important to me, and he sacrificed himself to destroy the weapon that Ares’ puppets had created. I’m afraid that losing a man that I loved made me wish to not connect to the world, feeling it would leave me with nothing but heartbreak as those I cared for withered and died. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>So, what changed? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Oliver Queen. Much like Superman, I saw an ordinary man, like Steve had been, being willing to fight overwhelming odds, even sacrifice any chance he had at a normal life with the woman he loved for the greater good. It gave me a spark of hope that I haven’t felt in a long time. The Justice League’s stand at Amnesty Bay further inspired me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It seems a great many people either consider Oliver Queen to be inspiring or seek to blame him for the world shifting on its axis, as it were. What are your thoughts on the matter? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The world has always been strange and unusual, Lois. The only thing Oliver Queen has done is shine a light into the shadows. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Should we expect an embassy from Themyscira at some point, as will be happening with Atlantis? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Diana Prince: </em></strong><em>I would not expect one for some time, no. I must first find Themyscira again, as I admit I slept most of the journey from Themyscira to London when I entered Man’s World and therefore, I do not know </em>where<em> it is. Perhaps one day, when things are more settled, I will endeavor to find it again. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Is there anything else that you would like to tell the world? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diana Prince: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>If there is one thing that I have learned in my long life, it is that fear of the unknown makes us do irrational things, no matter who we are, where we come from, or what we do with our lives. Fear of the unknown is a constant, but how we react to that fear? That is our own choice. It is my hope that by being truthful with you today, by showing the world who I am without hiding anything, that I can abate some of the fears people might instinctually have at my existence. But only time will tell if my hopes are unfounded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Thank you for speaking with me, Miss Prince, and I hope you’re faith in humanity is not misplaced. </em>
</p>
<p>Damien Darhk was perturbed as he finished reading the short but informative interview with Diana Prince by Lois Lane, who appeared to be one of the three reporters that the Justice League trusted above all others, the others being her writing partner, Clark Kent, and Susan Williams of Channel 52 News. This made things even more complicated. As if the Green Lantern Corps wasn’t enough of a threat that he had no idea how to counter, he was also dealing with the new reality that the newest member of the Justice League was a demi-goddess, a highly magical being that would be <em>immune</em> to the power of the idol once he freed it from A.R.G.U.S. custody (which in itself was more difficult as they had upped security on it in the past few months, which meant it would take a little longer to get ahold of it).</p>
<p>“Well,” Darhk finally said aloud. “This <em>is</em> a pickle.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“This has simply gone beyond our control,” Dante said in the digital meeting of various high-ranking members of the Ninth Circle. “The Justice League on its own is too powerful. Combined with the army of Atlantis potentially being at their beck and call and a demi-goddess of all things, and we’re simply not able to combat them in any way, shape, or form. Emiko Adachi-Queen is simply untouchable right now, even though she has begun to falter in her loyalties. We cannot kill her for disloyalty without destroying everything we have worked for and built. We must retreat further into the shadows and allow Emiko to live her life free of fear from us, or Oliver Queen will send his alliance of freaks to destroy us. While many of them may refuse to kill, Aquaman has no such compunctions and he commands the army of Atlantis.”</p>
<p>“As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Dante,” Beatrice said from her villa in France. “We will lose too much if we slay Emiko Adachi-Queen for disloyalty. We simply don’t have the means as of yet to challenge the Justice League. Until such a time as we can do so, we must retreat to the shadows and continue manipulating events that we <em>can</em> control, events that will fall beneath the notice of the Justice League.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” said another member, and that became the general consensus.</p>
<p>“In that case, I will meet with Emiko soon and inform her that she is no longer a member of the Ninth Circle,” Dante said, and the meeting ended.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>John Diggle had a familiar poleaxed expression on his face as he stared at the tablet declaring Wonder Woman’s origins.</p>
<p>A.J. looked up at his uncle curiously. “Uncle John, are you on drugs again?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Dig mumbled to himself. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“He’s just adjusting to a new reality, baby,” Carly said with a smile, even though she herself was stunned at this turn of events.</p>
<p>“Okay,” A.J. said after a moment and went back to eating his Reese’s Puffs cereal.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance and her sister, Sara, were stunned at the revelation, since Lois had shared the truth with none of them, though they wondered if Oliver had known, in which case his penchant for keeping secrets that he decided weren’t his to tell continued to be strong. “Well,” Sara finally said. “Of <em>course</em> she’s a semi-divine being. No normal human is <em>that</em> damned attractive.”</p>
<p>Laurel just nodded numbly and wondered, not for the first time, how this was their life now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Swann had a similarly poleaxed expression to John Diggle’s on his face as he and Oliver finished reading the article on their separate tablets. “She could just pass herself off as a just plain goddess, with how beautiful she is,” Tommy finally said. Oliver hummed in agreement, trying not to think too much on it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn, who had been read articles of note by his guards as part of the torture Amanda Waller inflicted upon him, screeched in outrage and then raced right at the wall, at which point he began pounding his head against the wall. His guards reluctantly abandoned their snacks to wrestle him back into his chair, to which they chained him. Not that they really gave a damn about his health and well-being, mind, but he <em>was</em> due to go on trial next week and shouldn’t look like he’d received a severe beating while imprisoned.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>President Allan Trumbull was among the many men and women across the world who was blindsided by the contents of the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s latest expose on the heroes that were rising in the world and joining the Justice League. Trumbull was beginning to think that the history books would be arguing over which of his achievements was his greatest legacy: the founding of the Justice League, re-establishing ties with the Lost City of Atlantis, or establishing that the Greek Pantheon had, in fact, existed, in direct contradiction to the claims of Christianity, Judaism, and Islam that there was only one God.</p>
<p>What did this revelation mean for society as a whole, that the Greek Pantheon existed, or at least had until they were destroyed by one of their own? How many would have a crisis of faith because of this, and how many would hold even tighter to their values and beliefs because acknowledging the truth of Wonder Woman’s revelations would mean everything they believed in was a lie? How many would decry Wonder Woman as a false prophetess, a devil in sheep’s clothing meant to seduce men away from all that was good and holy?</p>
<p>Trumbull himself had been a lifelong atheist, only paying token support to the church he attended in his youth to keep the peace in his home, something he hadn’t had to worry about once he left home at age eighteen to make his own way in the world. But he knew there were many who firmly believed in their faiths and that this revelation would be the equivalent of firing a round across the bow of a ship. He had been told by Oliver Queen that Wonder Woman was a firm believer in truth, and he was certain she had been truthful from her position, but this was likely to cause a great deal of religious upheaval the world over and Trumbull was not looking forward to the fallout from that.</p>
<p>So many changes had been wrought on the world since Malcolm Merlyn’s Tempest had been exposed and his plans for the Glades of Starling City thrown down by Oliver Queen, and the world was struggling to keep up with the changes. Trumbull decided it would be wise to warn Oliver to be careful, because as the one who had essentially set the ball rolling, Oliver would be a target of religious zealots as much as Diana Prince. It would not do for two of the world’s heroes to be killed by such people, but Trumbull suspected both Queen and Prince would balk at the idea of having a protection detail from the DSS or Secret Service. They would say they could handle themselves, and they probably could.</p>
<p>Still, how many more of these revelations could the world take before someone snapped and said, “Enough is enough,” before trying to <em>do something</em> about what they perceived as falsehoods being perpetrated as truth or something of that nature? The next few years would be a time of upheaval if this sort of thing continued to be the norm, Trumbull acknowledged grimly, and his administration would have to be ready for the fallout.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>At the precinct where the Starling City Major Case Unit was headquartered, more than a few officers were stunned into silence. Chloe Decker, a life-long atheist, was trying to wrap her head around the idea that there had, at least at one time, been actual gods, assuming that Wonder Woman wasn’t lying. It seemed so fantastical, but the <em>Daily Planet</em> was reporting it as truth. Then again, could they really deny the fantastical was plausible these days, especially when the Justice League was made up of two billionaire scions with training in archaic weaponry, a former assassin, a woman who could use a sonic scream as an offensive weapon, a former Special Forces soldier, a space cop, an alien refugee, and the King of Atlantis?</p>
<p>McKenna Hall was really hoping that, aside from the obvious with Laurel, there would be no startling revelations about any of Starling’s local heroes.</p>
<p>“It’s probably a good thing that Quentin is in rehab,” Captain Lucas Hilton said, partly to himself and partly to everyone else. “He was already spiraling because of aliens, space cops, and lost empires. I think he would have completely lost it with talk of gods and magic.” No one really disagreed with Hilton’s comment, except for one.</p>
<p>Officer Samuel Daily was silently raging over the fact that people were taking this deceptive she-wolf’s comments as gospel truth. Did they know nothing? There was only one God, one truth, and all talk of gods and goddesses worshipped in ancient times was heresy! This she-wolf would need to be killed for trying to lead the righteous astray. Daily wished he could do it himself, but he was no trained assassin, and that is what it would take to kill someone in Washington D.C.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lucifer Morningstar was, of course, well-aware that the ancient pantheons had been real, a result of the Godwave millennia ago that had given all worlds the ability to create their own gods. He <em>was</em> surprised, though, that a spawn of one of the gods created by it still lived, though that certainly did explain how Ares had ended up in Hell, since only a god (or in this case demi-god) could have killed him, and Dear Old Dad was too busy with his self-important work to deal with one of the upstarts, even if they had been mucking around with his favorite toys and making them kill each other.</p>
<p>Lucifer also mused if it would be possible to tempt such a creature into a union, if a brief one, both because it would piss off Dad and because he was sure a demi-goddess could rival him for stamina.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver looked up as Dig entered his office. “John, thanks for coming in to see me,” Oliver said. “Take a seat.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Oliver?” Diggle asked as he took a seat.</p>
<p>“Something I’ve been meaning to do for a while but have been reluctant to do for the sake of keeping things the same,” Oliver said. “But the fact is, Dig, I don’t really need a bodyguard, but I also don’t want to lose you, especially since some people might not hire you simply because you’re a vigilante.”</p>
<p>“I’d say that would be the majority of people,” Dig said dryly.</p>
<p>“I agree, which is why I’ve been considering what I could do to help,” Oliver said. “I’m making you the Head of Security for Queen Consolidated. It will come with an excellent benefits package, minus insurance since we’re setting that up at the moment, and a major bump in pay, which will let you move Carly and A.J. permanently out of the Glades, even more so if Carly takes a job at the corporate cafeteria.”</p>
<p>“You’re serious?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said. “Now, there will be occasion where I do need you to serve in your current capacity, driving me around and keeping me from punching paparazzi, but those times will be few and far between now. The only two points I can think of in upcoming weeks are the employment fair this weekend, which I’d have you attend anyways as Head of Security to recruit specialists for our security division, including Blackhawk, and the trial next week. But for the most part, we’ve moved pass the point where I need a bodyguard and I was keeping you around so that we’d have reason to be in each other’s orbit. But you’re more than qualified to be Head of Security, and Josiah Hudson recently decided to tender his resignation. He was unable to reconcile himself with the new paradigm, specifically my being a government-sponsored hero. I need someone I know that I can trust to handle things in our security division, and I know you are trustworthy and will give this kind of position your all.”</p>
<p>“So, just to be clear, this is gonna be an effective immediately job and I’ll only need to play bodyguard and driver on certain occasions?” Diggle asked. “And the rest of the time you’ll be driving yourself around?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Oliver said with a nod. “I’m already looking at buying myself a car. I did take the time to get my driver’s license in December in the midst of the crimewave.”</p>
<p>“Right, I remember that,” Diggle said. “Well, Oliver, I would be a fool to refuse this kind of offer. I’m in.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “Let me call legal and have them send up the paperwork.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered Dr. Anne Green’s office. “So, first time we’ve seen each other in person in three weeks,” Anne said. “How are you doing, Oliver?”</p>
<p>“I’m good,” Oliver said, sitting down in his usual chair.</p>
<p>“How are you dealing with the revelation in the <em>Planet</em> this morning?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I already knew thanks to my talk with Diana at the gala,” Oliver said. “As I told Diana, it’s par for the course for my life with the unusual stuff that keeps springing up around me. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little unnerved by this whole demi-goddess thing, the Greek Pantheon being real, all of it. But I know Diana’s a good person. I have an instinct that has never failed me when it comes to sussing out what a person is like. Well, <em>almost</em> never failed me,” he added, thinking of how he had come to realize that who he thought Felicity had been and who she had in fact been were very different people. “I’m more worried about religious extremists storming D.C. and trying to kill her by stoning or something because she’s a deceptive she-wolf leading the righteous astray or some such nonsense.”</p>
<p>“You seem to have a disdain for religion,” Anne noted.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen no evidence to suggest that there is any sort of benevolent god that runs the universe,” Oliver said. “My life has been nothing but one of trials, tribulations, pain, misery, and death. Why should I believe in a benevolent god who would put me through such torture?”</p>
<p>“You are not the only person to feel that way, Oliver,” Anne said. “I can’t answer your theological questions, unfortunately. You’ll have to find someone else to do that. But some people do find meaning in their lives through religious devotion.”</p>
<p>“And plenty of them become religious fanatics who demonize entire groups of people because of their skin color, nationality, sexual orientation, gender identity, political affiliation, and even for belonging to a different religion,” Oliver said. “Far from teaching tolerance, religion seems to teach nothing but narrow-mindedness, bigotry, and hatred of the other. I have no room in my life for that or anyone who espouses such beliefs.”</p>
<p>“Well, as I said, I can’t speak to theological discussions since I myself am an atheist,” Anne said. “But I think you’re being too harsh. There are many tolerant people who are religious, who truly practice Christ’s admonition to love one another. The only reason we don’t hear about them often is because the news media prefers to report on the most negative things happening in the world with a smattering of positive news.”</p>
<p>“You’re not the first person to tell me that,” Oliver said after a moment. “Maybe I am being too harsh. But I truly cannot stand those who would use positions of authority, religious or otherwise, to promote bigotry, fear, and hatred of ‘the other’. That kind of thinking is holding humanity back, as far as I’m concerned. We have so much more that we could be, if we could just stop <em>hating each other</em>.” Oliver put serious emphasis on the final three words.</p>
<p>“This isn’t really about religion, is it, Oliver?” Anne asked after a moment. “Religion is just the catalyst. You’re troubled by how often people are stirred up against each other. You wish it <em>was</em> as simple as Ares manipulating world events to this day. Then you would have someone to blame, an enemy to fight against. But you can’t fight against an idea, even when that idea is anathema to you. Not the way that you’re used to fighting it. But there are other ways of fighting against such ideas, Oliver, and you and the Justice League are already doing it. To quote an old television show, you stand as champions, fighting for the world as you think it should be, showing it what it can be. And examples like yours will always outshine those who use nothing more than bitter and hateful rhetoric.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Anne,” Oliver said quietly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Anne said with a smile. “Now… let’s talk about your encounter with the megalodon.” Oliver nodded and steeled himself. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“You sure about this, Oliver?” Diggle asked as the Bentley pulled up in front of Sinners &amp; Saints, a known watering hole for the criminals that plagued Starling City. “You could end up in one hell of a barfight.”</p>
<p>“I need to figure out what’s going on, John,” Oliver said. “If something big is coming, we need to know. Or if something big happened that drove criminals away, we need to know that, too.” Dig sighed and nodded, and Oliver got out, entering Saints &amp; Sinners to find it pretty much empty. He walked up to the bartender.</p>
<p>“What the <em>hell</em> are you doing here?” the bartender asked upon noticing his surprising guest.</p>
<p>“I’m here for information,” Oliver said dryly, “and I’ll pay for it.” He took out his wallet and placed two crisp one hundred dollar bills on the counter. “I want to know why the city’s so quiet. Are the gangs planning something?”</p>
<p>“Hell, no,” the bartender said with a snort, taking the bills and pocketing them. Money was money, and it wasn’t like the billionaire vigilante could do much with what he was getting from the bartender. “As soon as the Battle of Amnesty Bay was over, everyone bailed. There’s not a single gang left in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Oliver asked, flummoxed.</p>
<p>“Now, I’m just putting it the way they said it,” the man said, “but the general consensus was that it was bad enough with ‘the green nutbar, soldier boy, and blonde hell-bitch.’ Now they were facing ‘the banshee’ and ‘the psycho billionaire’. They didn’t want any part of that. They’ve all gone to L.A., New York, Chicago, anywhere that doesn’t have some vigilante hanging around making things difficult.”</p>
<p>“And petty crime?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Every criminal left in this city is <em>terrified</em> of your girlfriend’s singing voice,” the bartender said plainly. “They’re not gonna poke their heads out for a long time.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said after a moment. “Well, thank you for the information. Have a good day.”</p>
<p>“I just got two hundred bucks for telling plain truths, it’s already a good day,” the bartender said as Oliver turned and left the bar.</p>
<p>Oliver and Dig went to the Quiver, where Oliver informed his team of just what he had been dealing with. Laurel was a little amused that everyone was so afraid of her, but this also meant that, aside from white-collar criminals who hadn’t been on the List and petty crime when that finally started again, they weren’t going to be very busy. Which meant they had plenty of time for training. Sara continued teaching Tommy her style of swordplay while Diggle double-checked the armory with Hal’s help and Oliver and Laurel sparred (and flirted) with one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, yeah, Diggle is moving up in the world, and Oliver is slowly letting go of having a bodyguard since it’s not really necessary and he doesn’t have to worry as much about punching paparazzi (unless one of them disparages Laurel, then all bets are off). This had to happen eventually, and Diggle can’t really be both Head of Security for QC and Oliver’s unneeded bodyguard whose only real job is to threaten paparazzi with making them swallow their Nikons.</p>
<p>*2* Now, I fully admit that I used some of my own viewpoints for Oliver’s in this segment, but I did try and keep it contained to how the Oliver I’ve crafted in the story thus far would feel. I personally think Oliver in canon would’ve had a disdain for religion because of how his life had turned out and not believe in a benevolent god, and the socially-conscious Oliver I’ve created in this story would abhor people using religious or political dogma to spread hatred and vitriol. Oliver in this is supposed to be an incredibly compassionate man and seeing people torn apart by hatred spewed by small-minded people is something anyone who’s so strongly compassionate would have problems with. I know that because I’m pretty compassionate (at least according to my therapist) and I despise seeing it. It’s why I’m not religious.</p>
<p>On another note, the thing about champions fighting for the world as it should be, showing it what it can be is taken from a speech that Angel gives to his son, Connor, in the opening episodes of “Angel” Season 4.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: With this chapter, I’m making a change. Pushing for 4K chapters is, I think, part of what causes me to burn out, so I’m lowering my threshold to 3K, which I can easily make without having to push. 4K and above is pushing it, though. If a chapter gets there naturally, that’s one thing. But in general, it’s gonna be in the 3K and slightly above range from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance, both clad in business attire, entered the conference room just off of Oliver’s office at Queen Industries (while the name wasn’t official for another week they had decided to start referring to it as such to get used to it now that the paperwork had been filed), finding the division heads waiting for them. “Thank you all for coming,” Oliver said, taking his seat at the head of the table, Laurel taking a seat to his right and opening a Chromebook that she would use to take notes on everything said, already getting used to her new duties as Oliver’s Executive Assistant. “Now, you all know why we’re here. There’s an employment fair in Central City this weekend and I’ll be heading down to recruit fresh talent. I’m already planning on recruiting a bioengineer or biochemist to study Laurel’s genetic structure, see if we can’t figure out where her power comes from, but what else is needed?”</p>
<p>“Well, I could use another mind like Winslow Schott’s if you can find them,” Dr. Briggs said after a moment. “While he has no degrees, he’s a certifiable genius who thinks outside the box.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“I’d suggest a good software engineer,” said Naomi Singh, who had taken over the technical division after the last head was arrested as one of Tempest’s associates not long before Thea was sent to rehab. It gave her some legitimate work to earn an income with and fill her time. Oliver had also realized Naomi’s predecessor had probably been the one to tip Malcolm off to Felicity digging into things, which had ultimately led to Felicity’s early death at the hands of one of Malcolm’s agents (or perhaps even Malcolm himself if the man was feeling supremely petty). <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Alright, sounds good,” Oliver said with a nod before turning to the head of the legal division.</p>
<p>“We could use a good attorney,” the man said. He looked at Laurel. “It’s a shame that you’ve been disbarred, Miss Lance, because you would certainly be an excellent addition to our staff.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Laurel said with a smile, “but if I weren’t being disbarred, I’d be remaining at C.N.R.I., even if I do agree with the direction that Queen Industries is heading in.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” the head of the accounting division began, “if you’re serious about creating our own insurance company, we’ll need some damn good accountants, actuaries, and people experienced with selling insurance.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said while Laurel made a note of it. “Anyone else have requests?” Looks were shot around the room, but heads began shaking. “Okay. Thank you all for coming, and I’ll do my best to get those people recruited.” The heads of department stood and began filing out of the room, leaving Oliver and Laurel alone in the conference room. Oliver sighed and turned to Laurel. “So, regretting coming to work for me yet?”</p>
<p>“No,” Laurel said with a smile. “It’s kind of nice being able to see you every day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s certainly true,” Oliver said. “You’re packed for the trip?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Laurel said. “We’ll just need to swing by my place so I can get my things. Sara took the car today and dropped me off since we would be leaving before she got finished at Lance Floral.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “Well, I’m going to head down to Q-Core to check on things there.”</p>
<p>“Have fun, and I’ll cross my fingers that the Tesseract doesn’t misbehave again and take your head off,” Laurel said with a teasing grin. Oliver chuckled and they left the conference room, passing through his office on the way back to Laurel’s desk where she began working diligently on expanding on the things that had been said so that Oliver would have something to reference. Oliver, meanwhile, got on the elevator and headed down to Applied Sciences, where he headed straight for Q-Core. He shook his head in amusement as he remembered Ned’s suggestion that they give Q-Core their own building due to the volatility of their experiments and opened the door… only to dodge to the side as something shot across the room towards the door.</p>
<p>Oliver looked at what had come at him, which was currently embedded in the metal door, which had a few other dents in it. “So, I’m guessing the containment unit failed again,” he remarked upon seeing the Tesseract.</p>
<p>“A slight miscalculation on our part,” Dr. Briggs said. “But we’re getting closer to a viable generator. I think with just a few more tweaks we’ll have it right. We could even use this original one to power Queen Industries as proof of concept if you wanted.”</p>
<p>“That would certainly save us on our electric bill,” Oliver said dryly. “Though I’m pretty sure the city utilities would be furious at losing a lucrative contract. Aside from the Tesseract misbehaving, what else is going on?”</p>
<p>“We are continuing to put the finishing touches on your team’s uniforms and they should be ready soon,” Dr. Briggs said. “On another note, I informed the team you were on your way to Central City and Mr. Allen hoped to ask you something.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Oliver said, and turned and headed for where Barry was sitting, going over something on his computer. “Nice to see you hard at work, Barry.” Barry jumped and turned to face Oliver, who grinned. “Sorry. I’ve been told I’m a ‘fucking ninja’ at times. Sure makes spot inspections easy to do since no one sees me until I let them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see how that would work,” Barry said with a smile. “I was actually hoping to ask you something about your trip to Central City.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Oliver said easily.</p>
<p>“Well, first, I was hoping that you could try and find out what’s really going on at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry said. “I’m pretty sure that Rathaway is fudging his reports to me. I got the impression when I met the employees before I left Central City that some of them weren’t too happy with Rathaway being the new C.E.O. At the end of the day, I <em>am</em> the owner of S.T.A.R. Labs, even if I can’t do anything about Rathaway thanks to Wells’ will.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you never did tell me about that,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Short answer is Wells put contingencies in place that if I try to remove Rathaway from his position, I lose everything,” Barry said. “And while a part of me is tempted to remove Rathaway anyways, I can do a lot of good with the fortune I inherited, make Wells’ blood money into something worthwhile, if that makes any sense.”</p>
<p>“It does,” Oliver said. “So, you want me to talk to S.T.A.R. Labs employees and see what they think of the current regime?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Barry said. “I was also hoping, if it’s not too much trouble, that you could deliver a couple of gifts for me.”</p>
<p>“Gifts?” Oliver echoed.</p>
<p>“Joe and Iris, my foster dad and my best friend,” Barry clarified. “I made them some stuff with the help of everyone here. If you’d rather not play errand boy or whatever, I completely understand, but I figured since you’re going to Central City anyways it’d be a way of getting those things to them without having to fly down there myself and-”</p>
<p>“Barry, you’re babbling,” Oliver said, lips twitching, and Barry’s mouth clicked shut. “I’m fine with delivering your gifts to this Joe and Iris. What exactly am I delivering?”</p>
<p>Around noon, Oliver headed down to do the loading docks to take delivery of a shipment, John Diggle following along. Diggle frowned at the heavy cases being unloaded and Oliver signing for the delivery and directing the Queen Industries employees to take the heavy cases to “the special vault” on the Applied Sciences levels. “So, what exactly is this special delivery?” Diggle asked carefully.</p>
<p>“An insurance policy,” Oliver replied grimly, hoping that when it came out that Clark would understand why he had chosen to acquire this particular material.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Queen Industries jet was high in the sky with Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel all seated and considering what their duties would be at the employment fair. Hal Jordan was once more flying the jet to earn some money while he waited for his re-employment with Ferris Air to go through. “I have to admit, I’m kind of worried,” Laurel said after a moment.</p>
<p>“About what?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“About where this employment fair is being held,” Laurel said with a sigh. “I mean… it’s at Central City University, which is where Mom works. I could end up running into her.”</p>
<p>“If you do, you’ll be fine,” Oliver said, comforting his girlfriend. “It’s not like with Quentin. You and your mother have been at odds for years and the realizations you had at Thanksgiving and later just exacerbated that. You haven’t let Dinah be an important part of your life in five years, whereas you devoted yourself to keeping Quentin afloat. If you do run into Dinah, you’ll be able to withstand whatever she says and throw it right back at her. You are strong, Laurel, stronger than anyone might think. Just because you’ve got a compassionate heart doesn’t mean you’re weak. If anything, it shows how strong you are, that you can face everything you have in life and still be the kind, loving person I know and love.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Laurel said, cheeks rosy.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After arriving in Central City and dropping off their things at the hotel, Diggle drove Oliver and Laurel towards the suburbs and the West home. Oliver would admit he was a little nervous. He had no idea what Joe West thought of him in this timeline since, from what he knew, Joe’s biggest problem with him in the last timeline was the fact that he killed so frequently and he worried about the impact that would have on Barry, which Oliver could at least understand came from a place of concern for the young man Joe had raised since he was eleven. But that wasn’t a thing here, so there was every chance Joe didn’t have such a disdain for him. Or he could be like Quentin and be irritable about the Justice League and what it meant.</p>
<p>The rented town car pulled up in front of the Wests’ home and Oliver and Laurel got out, heading up to the front porch and ringing the doorbell, Barry’s gifts for his foster father and best friend (and eventual wife) in hand. There was the sound of soft footsteps, and then the door was swinging open. Iris West’s dark eyes widened in shock. “Oliver Queen?” she said in disbelief. “W-What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Playing errand boy for a friend,” Oliver said cheekily with a grin. “Barry sent me with some gifts for you and your father.”</p>
<p>“Come in, come in,” Iris said hurriedly, opening the door further and allowing them to enter. “Dad, we have visitors!”</p>
<p>“Who is it, honey?” Joe West asked as he entered from the kitchen, where a delightful aroma was wafting from. He stopped in surprise. “Mr. Queen,” he said after a moment. “This is a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Barry asked me if I could deliver some gifts he and Q-Core made you and Iris since I was going to be in Central City anyways,” Oliver said with an easy shrug. “It wasn’t a hardship. He’s a very affable young man. He also asked me to get an update on things at S.T.A.R. Labs.”</p>
<p>“You must be pretty close if he feels comfortable asking you to do things like that,” Iris remarked as they all sat down on the couch and chairs in the living room.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re not quite at the ‘go out for drinks to blow off steam’ stage as of yet, but I do work closely with Q-Core, and Dr. Briggs recruited Barry for it soon after it formed, though I’m sure Barry’s mentioned that.”</p>
<p>“He has,” Iris said with a smile. “He was ecstatic, especially since Dr. Briggs told him one of his ideas could be used as a clean energy source. He said it was just something he had been doodling with. Which is the thing about Barry. He puts himself down a lot, but he’s really brilliant.”</p>
<p>“He is, and Q-Core is lucky to have him,” Oliver said. “Though I suppose if Wells hadn’t made those restrictions in his will, Barry would probably be working at S.T.A.R. Labs since he’s the owner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he wanted to apply to work there before he found out about that bastard,” Iris said. “So, how is he doing? Really?”</p>
<p>“He’s doing really good, I think,” Oliver said. “He seems to be friendly with everyone he works with, and he is certainly thriving in Q-Core. Which, of course, receives black budget funding for their research,” he added jokingly. Joe huffed in half-amusement, half-annoyance, while Iris outright laughed, eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>“If that were true, Mr. Queen, Barry would explode from ecstasy,” Iris said with a smile. “So, what are these gifts Barry sent?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, those,” Oliver said and opened the box he had been carrying. He withdrew a large jar and held it out to Joe, who took it. “According to Barry, this putty can be used to block leaks, stick stuff together, seal holes and cracks. More importantly, this was one of Barry’s inventions. He said he got the idea from watching you try to maintain this house all of these years.” Joe looked touched and impressed as he looked at the canister of putty with a fond smile on his face. Oliver reached into the box again and withdrew a sleek-looking laptop. “For you, Iris, Barry worked with Dr. Curtis Holt to create this, a custom-built laptop with a two terabyte hard drive and state-of-the-art anti-virus, anti-malware, and video editing software since you mentioned to him you’re looking to get into being a news reporter. The camera is also state of the art and will capture high definition images, whether you’re using it to take pictures or record videos for your portfolio.” Iris took the laptop from Oliver and looked at it with a fond smile on her face. “Barry also sends his love and says he can’t wait for the next time you can see each other face-to-face.”</p>
<p>“Neither can I,” Iris said. “I mean, I talk with him on the phone every day, but there’s something special about talking with your best friend in person, if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said with a smile. “Tommy and I grew up together, pretty much, and always had each other’s backs. Laurel joined our little posse when she moved to Starling and she’s just as much my best friend as my girlfriend, and now I get to see her every day since she’s now my executive assistant.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were an attorney,” Iris said confusedly, looking at Laurel.</p>
<p>“I was,” Laurel said. “But the Bar Association takes a dim view of an officer of the court acting as a vigilante. It’s understandable, of course, and I’ve known this was coming for a long time. But my two options for employment afterward were either my sister’s flower shop or being Ollie’s E.A. The latter is better-paying, which I’ll need to keep my apartment, and it will let me use my skills for organizing things and the like. I’d go crazy if I was stuck in a retail job. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just like having a <em>career</em>.”</p>
<p>“Understandable,” Joe said with a nod. “You know, I’d like to hear more about what Barry’s been up to. I was just finishing cooking my Grandma Esther’s special meat lasagna recipe. Why don’t you stay for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Is our driver invited, too?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, of course,” Joe said.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get him, then,” Laurel said. “You stay here and chat.” She pecked Oliver on the cheek and got up, heading out the door to go get Diggle.</p>
<p>Iris, meanwhile, was booting up her laptop for the first time to explore the programs. Oliver made sure she was completely absorbed in the laptop, a fond expression on her face, then turned to Joe. “<em>They’re so getting together,</em>” he mouthed to the older man, who chuckled and nodded. Iris looked up, head moving between her father and their guest suspiciously, but found nothing amiss. Joe watched his daughter with an amused expression as Laurel and Diggle entered the house and wondered how long it would take for Barry and Iris to confess their feelings for one another.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Later, at the hotel, Oliver and Laurel were lying down for the night. “So,” Laurel said, “what are the odds Barry and Iris get together?”</p>
<p>“I’d say that the odds are good,” Oliver replied. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if, when Iris graduates, she takes a job or internship in Starling City to be close to Barry. Barry definitely feels the same way about her that she feels for him.” Oliver smirked and looked at his girlfriend. “Good thing we were never that oblivious to each other.”</p>
<p>“No, we weren’t,” Laurel agreed with a smile. “But let’s face it, Ollie. Our relationship isn’t like most relationships. We’ve always been fast and hard with very little breathing room. I’m sure Barry and Iris will end up together. It’ll just take time. You know, like a normal couple.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying we’re abnormal, pretty bird?” Oliver asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Laurel said smartly, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Locksley.”</p>
<p>“I’m not Robin Hood,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” Laurel said with a smile. “My own personal Robin of Locksley.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t sound so bad when you say it like that,” Oliver finally said grudgingly. Laurel took that as progress, though she was sure Oliver would continue to complain that he wasn’t Robin Hood for some time to come, if only out of habit. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Early the next morning, Oliver, Laurel, and Dig entered Central City’s Jitters location and purchased coffee and a pastry apiece before taking seats to discuss the day ahead. “Alright, so, let’s divvy up what we’re going to be responsible for,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Well, since I do have the legal background, I can handle recruiting lawyers for the legal department,” Laurel said, then smiled and added jokingly, “though I might recruit some for C.N.R.I., too, since Joanna’s going to need to replace me.” Oliver smiled at his girlfriend’s ability to bounce back from the major disappointment of having to leave her promising law career behind, though he was sure it was partly because she was now able to be her most authentic self as the Black Canary. “Don’t worry, Ollie, I know what Queen Industries needs and I’ll make sure we get it. But I might try to find some more compassionate lawyers as well. I don’t think we want Queen Industries to get a reputation for being cutthroat like LuthorCorp.”</p>
<p>“Definitely not,” Oliver said with a nod. “If you can find some compassionate attorneys to fill our legal department with, that’ll be great, Laurel. But if you think they’d be a better fit for C.N.R.I., go ahead and tell them about it. C.N.R.I. needs all the good attorneys it can get.”</p>
<p>“As for me,” Diggle said, “I’ll be focusing on finding security professionals. Maybe someone who can help me organize things, plan drills and the like.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Oliver said. “I get the fun task of recruiting the scientists and trying to find people who could help us create our insurance company.”</p>
<p>“You mean Sherwood Insurance?” Diggle asked dryly.</p>
<p>“We’re not calling it that,” Oliver said instantly. Laurel and Dig shared amused looks. Oliver’s denial of his true nature was certainly bordering on ludicrous and they half-wondered if he was just doing it out of habit these days.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emiko Adachi-Queen entered the warehouse where she typically met with Dante with a degree of nervousness, certain that this was going to be about her brother and his Justice League. Dante was already waiting for her. “Emiko, thank you for coming,” Dante said. “I will get to the point. It has been decided that you are no longer a member of the Ninth Circle due to your obvious divided loyalties due to your brother giving you everything you’ve ever wanted.”</p>
<p>“So, does this mean you brought me here to burn me?” Emiko asked resignedly.</p>
<p>“No,” Dante said, and Emiko blinked, surprised. “The Circle has decided that it would be <em>unwise</em> to do so, as it would draw the wrath of your brother and the Justice League, which would most assuredly end in the destruction of the Ninth Circle. That is something we simply can’t hope to face. As such, you will be allowed to walk free and clear, with the understanding that you are to never use your knowledge of us against our interests or provide your brother with information on the activities you know of. So long as you do not betray the little trust we’ve placed in you, you will have nothing to fear. If you do, well, there are other ways of killing you that won’t so obviously be courtesy of the Ninth Circle. Plenty of people are looking to hurt Oliver Queen and it would be a simple matter of manipulating them. But I have argued for your safety. I trust you will not make me regret it.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Emiko vowed. “And for what it’s worth, Dante… I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You were a father to me when I needed one. Thank you.” Dante inclined his head, then left the warehouse. Emiko did the same, heading in the opposite direction, and felt a little lighter. She no longer had to worry about being forced to choose between the family the Ninth Circle had given her and her blood family in Oliver. That was a freeing experience, she decided, and one that she would value. For now, she would enjoy her weekend in a way she hadn’t expected and be ready to review the new employee files Oliver brought with him from the employment fair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I felt Oliver would try to give Naomi a job now that she’s free of A.R.G.U.S. This felt appropriate.</p>
<p>*2* So, is Oliver’s resistance to the truth slowly breaking down, or was it just because it was *Laurel* who was calling him Locksley?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Employment Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance sat across from the two men who she had found looking at potential employment opportunities. One of them was a slightly overweight man with blondish-brown hair while the other was a blind man. Their names were Matthew Murdock and Franklin “Foggy” Nelson, two men who had just finished their internships at Weathersby &amp; Stone. “Queen Industries, as it will soon be called, has quite the signing bonus and offers excellent medical coverage,” Laurel said, giving the list to Nelson, who took it and read it off for his friend, who was nodding thoughtfully. “More importantly, Queen Industries will, moving forward, continue to be very community-conscious and could definitely use attorneys who want nothing more than to help better the lives of as many people as possible.”</p>
<p>“You make a good case, Miss Lance, but I have to admit I was thinking we would end up talking about your own firm,” Murdock said. “I’ve kept up-to-date on your work at C.N.R.I. and I have to say that it is very inspiring.”</p>
<p>“Well, in truth, I am no longer the Director of C.N.R.I.,” Laurel replied evenly, “and as of Monday I will be disbarred. I was given the choice by the Bar Association between being the Black Canary and being a lawyer. I felt I could help more people as the former and chose to remain Black Canary. However, C.N.R.I. <em>could</em> use good attorneys as well, though the signing bonuses aren’t nearly as good, I should warn you. But if you’ve got the drive to help people in need, you couldn’t do much better than C.N.R.I., and I could certainly see my way to talk to Joanna, my replacement, on your behalf.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Lance,” Murdock said. “I’ll consider it. Though I’m sure Foggy will be pushing for us to stay together and work at Queen Industries.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said with a smile as the three of them stood up and she shook hands with them, a little surprised when Murdock took her hand without fumbling. She wondered if he was one of those people whose senses had all sharpened by a lot to make up for his handicap. “Well, if you do end up choosing Queen Industries, I look forward to seeing you in Starling City. And in case you need any further enticements, there’s the corporate cafeteria Oliver is currently having outfitted.”</p>
<p>“Corporate cafeteria?” Nelson asked.</p>
<p>“Well, we thought that sounded more official than calling it a food court,” Laurel said with an impish smile, “since Steele Inc., where it’s based, isn’t exactly a mall. There are going to be several restaurants with stalls there, including Big Belly Burger, Panda Express, and the International House of Pancakes. The plan is to offer a meal plan with the employee contracts.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like an amazing initiative,” Murdock mused. “Whose idea was that?”</p>
<p>“Ollie’s,” Laurel said. “He’s also setting up a daycare in the same building and planning to renovate other buildings across the city as satellite daycare facilities. He’s very community-conscious.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Murdock said. “Well, as I said, we’ll both think it over, but you might very well have convinced us, Miss Lance. Good day.”</p>
<p>“Good day, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson,” Laurel returned. Nelson offered his own goodbyes and then the two made their way off in another direction, Nelson already speaking to Murdock in a cajoling tone, and Laurel shook her head, smiling. She had a feeling that while Nelson would be joining Queen Industries, Murdock would be taking a job at C.N.R.I. He had the same kind of fire in him that she had had as an attorney, that her former co-workers and employees had.</p>
<p>Laurel was able to recruit another attorney, this one with corporate leanings, named Alex McHugh. She was feeling pretty good about things when a voice interrupted her thoughts. “Laurel?” She turned to face the source of the voice: her mother, Dinah Drake Lance, who was looking at her in surprise. “I… didn’t expect to see you here,” Dinah continued, her voice and posture rather stiff considering the words that had been bandied between them at their last meeting. “Are you here recruiting for your law firm?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a law firm anymore,” Laurel said just as stiffly, steeling herself for the inevitable comment about her life choices that would be coming. “I did do some recruiting for C.N.R.I., but I’m mostly recruiting for Queen Industries because Ollie trusts me to know what to look for and we need new attorneys as we expand into new areas of business. I’m officially here as Oliver’s executive assistant but he trusts me as a recruiter. And since I know you won’t let me go without finding out why, I was disbarred because I was offered a choice: I could be the Black Canary or be a lawyer. I can help more people as Black Canary than I ever could as a lawyer and so I chose to remain Black Canary. The papers confirming my disbarment will be official on Monday.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Dinah said, her tone heavy with disapproval. “What could drive my methodical, sensible daughter to give up such a promising career to run around in a costume and scream at people?”</p>
<p>“That’s hardly all that I do,” Laurel said coolly, “and like Dad, you seem unable to see who I truly am. It was never the law I cared about, but justice. For a long time, I thought justice and the law were the same thing. But everything that’s happened has let me understand the truth. I’m proud of the person I’ve become, Mom, and I’m proud of the person that Sara’s become, too. We don’t need you or Dad to tell us you’re proud of us anymore. We’re our own people, we can take pride in who we are without seeking your approval, because we know in our hearts that what we’re doing is the right thing.” Laurel turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Dinah floundering for a response. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well, the only thing that would make a person hesitate is the trouble you’ve had with the law, but I don’t care about a thing like that,” John Diggle told his most recent applicant, Charles Gunn, an African American man with a shaved head. “What I care about is heart and dedication, and you have a lot of both. Besides, I understand what it’s like to be responsible for someone, especially a sibling. I’d be glad to have you at Queen Industries, Charles.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Diggle,” Gunn said. “I can’t wait to tell Alonna that we’re moving to Starling City.” He smiled. “She’s a bit of a fangirl of the Canary sisters.”</p>
<p>“Well, who knows, maybe one day you can introduce her to them,” Diggle said. He and Gunn shook hands and then Gunn was off with his information packet. Dig was sure he would be seeing Gunn in Starling City soon enough and was already figuring he would give Gunn a position with building security, maybe keeping an eye on the lobby to start with.</p>
<p>Diggle continued interviewing applicants and among those who he got signed on were a pair named Sarah Walker and John Casey, the latter of whom bore a startling resemblance to Hal Jordan. The two carried themselves like they knew what they were doing and Diggle would bet his new salary that they had a history with one of the alphabet agencies and made a note to talk to Oliver about the possibility that they had been asked to get close to Oliver to keep an eye on him. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was feeling pretty good about things as he finished talking to the two men he had just recruited for Queen Industries, Charles ‘Chuck’ Bartowski and Morgan Grimes, a software engineer and an accountant, respectively. They headed off, talking excitedly to one another, and Oliver noted that while Grimes was an accountant, he appeared to be as much of a nerd as Chuck was considering they were talking about how exciting it was going to be to be working for an actual superhero. Though Oliver wouldn’t really consider himself to be like Tony Stark. Sure, he might be the C.E.O. of his company, but he definitely wasn’t a genius-level intellect or capable of designing more interesting technology (which is why he had never attempted to create something like a cryo arrow, it was simply beyond his capabilities). And that was about all he knew about the titular character of <em>Iron Man</em>, too. Tommy kept trying to convince him to watch the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Oliver was running out of excuses as to why he didn’t need to.</p>
<p>Oliver sighed as he waited in the booth assigned to Queen Industries for the next bunch of people to approach him. While Laurel and Diggle were roaming in other parts of the convention center being used to host the employment fair, Oliver was stuck in one location, and as a result had had to deal with numerous people just wanting to have a picture with him. He had acquiesced to this, acknowledging that there really wasn’t any escaping the fact that he was a public figure for the rest of his life, and had at least gotten a few people thinking about coming to work at Queen Industries. Oliver straightened as three familiar figures made their way towards him. While he only had a passing familiarity with Ronnie Raymond, he had worked closely with Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow before, but he was surprised to find them here. “Here to see what Queen Industries has to offer?” he asked as they came to a stop in front of the stall.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Caitlin said with a nod. “I’m Dr. Caitlin Snow. This is Ronnie Raymond and Cisco Ramon. We were all employed at S.T.A.R. Labs until recently. Cisco was fired because Hartley is a tyrannical little man who thinks you need a degree to be allowed to speak, and Ronnie and I quit in protest because Cisco is brilliant despite his lack of degrees.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m certainly not going to look three gift horses in the mouth,” Oliver said with a smile. “As it happens, I am looking for a genius without any training, which I’ve already recruited one of at the Annual Tech Expo in Metropolis last October. And what are yours and Mr. Raymond’s specialties, Dr. Snow?”</p>
<p>“I’m a bioengineer and Ronnie is a structural engineer that was working on the Particle Accelerator,” Caitlin replied.</p>
<p>“Well, as it happens, I’m also looking for a bioengineer or biochemist, and I am pretty sure my Q-Core division could profit from having a structural engineer on hand,” Oliver said. “All of the positions I’d be offering you would be in Q-Core, which answers directly to me since its primary purpose is to provide myself and my teams, local and national, with gear and other equipment. With you, Dr. Snow, I’d be asking you to, among other things, develop a cure for a super-soldier serum that is currently flowing through Slade Wilson’s veins and studying the genetic structure of my girlfriend to find out if her powers are genetic in nature or not. As for you, Mr. Raymond, Q-Core is currently working on a clean energy project, the source of which keeps breaking containment. I’m sure they could use the expertise of a structural engineer to create something that can hold it.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re saying that if we work for you, we’d be the ones providing you with toys?” Cisco said.</p>
<p>Oliver’s lips twitched. “Yes, Mr. Ramon,” Oliver said. “While I can come up with <em>some</em> ideas, like my flashbang arrow, I would be horribly ill-equipped to come up with something like, say, a cryo arrow to deal with blazing infernos.”  </p>
<p>“I can think of something to do that,” Cisco said, tilting his head consideringly.</p>
<p>“Also, it might interest the three of you to know that the owner of S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry Allen, is a member of Q-Core,” Oliver said, and the three blinked and stared at him in shock. “In fact, the clean energy project is based off of one of his ideas that Dr. Briggs realized could be tweaked into a clean energy project. Which will be profitable outside of my work as a vigilante since everyone is looking for a source of clean energy, even if certain industries will be <em>very</em> unhappy about what it represents.”</p>
<p>“Why is the owner of S.T.A.R. Labs working at your company?” Ronnie asked with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“My understanding is Wells made his receiving everything contingent on him not being able to work as a scientist in Central City,” Oliver said delicately. “You’d have to get the particulars from Barry.” He picked up a folder and handed it over to Caitlin. “This contains all the information on our starting bonuses and the like.” Caitlin took it and opened it, Cisco and Ronnie crowding on either side of her. Three pairs of eyes widened at the starting bonuses. “There’s also our corporate cafeteria that will be opening soon. We have several independent restaurants opening stalls in it and we’ll be including a meal plan in our employee contracts.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t speak for Cisco and Ronnie,” Caitlin said, “but you’ve certainly got my attention with the things you’ve mentioned I’d be doing. I assume Slade Wilson is the man who attacked you at the gala?”</p>
<p>“The very same,” Oliver replied. “The super-soldier serum has driven him insane. It’s my hope if we can cure him that his sanity can eventually be restored. And, of course, we need to know if what happened to Laurel can happen to anyone else.”</p>
<p>“Well, the challenge of creating a containment unit to house a source of clean energy sounds interesting,” Ronnie said.</p>
<p>“You had me at the fact that we’ll be making your toys for you,” Cisco said simply. Caitlin gave a fond shake of her head at him, and Oliver’s lips twitched.</p>
<p>“Well, then, let’s get down to business,” Oliver said, pulling a file with contracts out. “You’ll have a few weeks to make arrangements to come to Starling City, so you won’t be expected to start immediately, but we’ll be paying you an advance of sorts so you can afford the move.”</p>
<p>“That sounds very good, Mr. Queen,” Caitlin said, and the four of them settled in to fill out the employment contracts. Oliver stored those contracts in the file with the other completed contracts and then shook their hands. He smiled as he watched the S.T.A.R. Labs trio heading off, talking excitedly about their new jobs. It would be good to have them onboard, especially Cisco, since he was definitely the man to go to for suit upgrades.</p>
<p>Oliver also ended up recruiting an insurance agent named Tim Goodman who had the same kind of idealism he did. Tim was very excited to get in on the ground floor of a new insurance company and, much to Oliver’s dismay, asked if it was going to be called Sherwood Insurance. Oliver was still shaking his head when someone new sat down. “Alright,” Oliver said, “what kind of job are you looking for?”</p>
<p>“I’m an actuary,” the man said. He held out a hand. “Oswin Stoppable.”</p>
<p>Oliver shook his hand slowly. “Was that the name you were born with?” he asked plainly.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Oswin said cheerfully. “But I wanted a name that stood out.”</p>
<p>“Well, to each their own,” Oliver said with a shrug and got down to business. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The next morning, Oliver, Laurel, and Dig arrived at the convention center at C.C.U. to find the press corps had caught wind that they were in Central City. “Here we go,” Oliver muttered to the other two.</p>
<p>Before they reached the press corps, or the press corps reached them, they heard shouts and turned to see a pair of vans pulling onto the quad and racing in their direction. “I swear, if this is another snatch team…” Laurel bit out angrily while Oliver shifted into a fighting position and Diggle drew his gun. The press corps backed away as the vans screeched to a halt and men in black tactical gear and wielding automatics dispelled from them. Laurel didn’t give them a chance to raise their weapons, unleashing the Canary Cry on them, and they cowered away from the sonic scream even as Oliver and Laurel rushed forward while Diggle kneecapped a few of the men, putting them out of the fight.</p>
<p>Laurel delivered a knife-hand strike to the throat of one man, causing him to gag, before grabbing his arm and yanking him around to meet Oliver’s kick, which caught him in the head. The man fell to the ground with a groan, then screamed when Dig kneecapped him to keep him down. Oliver, showing that he gave no quarter to people trying to abduct his girlfriend, delivered a kick to another man’s balls before Laurel kicked him in the face as he bent over. Oliver surged towards another man, who tried to club him with his automatic weapon. Oliver ripped the weapon from the man’s grip and then reversed it, striking the man in the face with the butt of the rifle before turning on the other three men who were still standing. He fired a spray of bullets, moving the gun from right to left, and the men went down with howls of pain. Laurel, meanwhile, was beating on the only man still standing. “I. Am. Not. Your. Plaything!” she snarled as she broke his nose with repeated punches to the face.</p>
<p>Oliver stepped up to her and put a calming hand on her shoulder. She let the man drop to the ground. “Who hired you?” he asked the man, who shook his head. Oliver sighed, grabbed the man’s arm, and pulled him into a kneeling position, arm bent straight. “I’ll ask nicely one more time, then I start breaking bones,” Oliver informed the man. “Who. Hired. You?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” the man snarled.</p>
<p>Oliver responded by breaking the man’s arm with a kick to the straightened elbow joint. The man screamed in pain as the bone twisted inside of him and Oliver twisted his now-broken arm further. “You can stop the pain if you tell me who hired you,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Stagg!” the man finally screamed out. “Simon Stagg! He wants to study the bitch!”</p>
<p>Laurel kicked the man in the balls. “I’ll show you ‘bitch’,” she snarled and delivered a couple of extra hard kicks to his midsection. The man groaned and collapsed in a heap even as sirens filled the air as the Central City Police Department arrived on the scene.</p>
<p>By the time Joe West and Fred Chyre were on the scene, ambulances had arrived to take the men to the hospital. Every one of them needed an ambulance and while Joe wasn’t too happy with the violence he understood it and, at least, the Justice League knew where to draw the line even when one of their own was being threatened. As they spoke with Oliver, Laurel, and Dig, shouting distracted them, and they looked up to see Green Lantern descending with Simon Stagg in glowing green cords. “I caught this one trying to escape to the Maldives on his private jet,” Green Lantern said as he set Stagg down. “Heard that he was the one behind this and thought I’d lend a hand.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Green Lantern,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Anytime,” Green Lantern said before turning to Joe and Chyre. “Guess I need to give you a statement.”</p>
<p>“That’d be helpful,” Joe said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Once the excitement was over and Stagg and his hirelings had all been taken away, Oliver turned to Laurel, his lips twitching, and said, “Looks like there might be another company I should look at acquiring.”</p>
<p>“Now, <em>that</em> sounds like a responsible businessman,” Laurel teased, pecking his cheek as they headed into the convention center to find that many people who had signed on at Stagg Industries were now trying to jump ship to Queen Industries, and Oliver and his friends were all too willing to take their applications.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A few hours later, Oliver, Laurel, Dig, and Hal were back on the Queen Industries jet, heading back to Starling City. “So, that was eventful,” Oliver said blandly.</p>
<p>“I told you we couldn’t have a nice quiet getaway,” Laurel said with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>“How was I supposed to know Simon Stagg would lose his mind and try and have you abducted in broad daylight?” Oliver asked with raised eyebrows. “I’ve met the man once, at the expo in Metropolis. He seemed competitive, but he didn’t seem stupid. I guess he thought his men could handle us.”</p>
<p>“Well, we proved him wrong,” Dig said.</p>
<p>“Yes, we did,” Laurel said smugly. “Maybe next time these idiots will think twice about trying to abduct me.”</p>
<p>“You certainly taught them a lesson they won’t forget, pretty bird,” Oliver said, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek. She turned her head and met his lips with her own. Diggle shook his head. These two were really something else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Just so we’re clear, no, this Matt Murdock is not secretly going to be a vigilante. This was just a fun shout-out to a series I thoroughly enjoy. Alex McHugh was John Casey’s daughter in “Chuck”.</p>
<p>*2* Charles Gunn is a shout-out to “Angel”, where Gunn was the leader of a street gang that fought vampires and was responsible for his little sister, Alonna. John Casey and Sarah Walker are, of course, from “Chuck”, and I thought it’d be amusing to note Casey’s ‘resemblance’ to Hal since I’m picturing a younger Adam Baldwin when I imagine Hal.</p>
<p>*3* Chuck and Morgan are obviously from “Chuck”. Tim Goodman is the name of the human protagonist of “Detective Pikachu”. Oswin Stoppable is a nod to ‘Mr. Stoppable’ from the “Kim Possible” series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Suits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen stepped onto the elevator with Laurel, Sara, Tommy, and Dig alongside him. Q-Core had finished their suits (Dig had gone for a simple tactical outfit which made it much easier to produce than some of the other designs) and they were on their way there to get a look at the final product. Laurel had admitted she wished she could try it on so Oliver could see what it looked like on her, but she was sure he would still find it interesting even if it wasn’t on her body. Oliver was suspicious of the smirks that Sara and Laurel were sharing every so often when they discussed Laurel’s outfit in low tones.</p>
<p>They arrived on the lab level of Applied Sciences and made their way to Q-Core, where there were five covered mannequins waiting for them along with the Q-Core team. “Ah, Mr. Queen, thank you for coming,” Dr. Briggs said. “We’re excited for you all to see what we’ve come up with.”</p>
<p>“And I’m looking forward to seeing what it is you’ve come up with,” Oliver said. “We’re ready when you are.”</p>
<p>“First up is Mr. Diggle’s, as it was the simplest to deal with,” Dr. Briggs said and Winn took the covering off of one of the mannequins. A black tactical suit made of liquid armor was beneath, giving the vibe of a biker’s look for some reason, with a black-tinted helmet similar to the one that Cisco had designed for Dig in the last timeline on top of the head. “The headpiece possesses what Mr. Schott calls a heads-up display, allowing Mr. Diggle to track his targets and keep count of how many are down and the locations of his remaining enemies. Very useful for someone whose chosen weapon is a firearm. The suit itself is made of our liquid armor with a Kevlar underlay weave for maximum protection.”</p>
<p>“Looks good to me,” Diggle said. “Of course, don’t have much call to use it yet with criminals still being scared of Laurel.” Laurel blushed at that as Tommy grinned and Sara snickered. Oliver smiled at his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Now for the younger Miss Lance,” Dr. Briggs continued as Winn pulled the sheet off of the next one, revealing a white outfit made of liquid armor that Oliver noted was pretty much what Sara’s outfit had looked like from around the time of the Earth-X event onward, which was in itself similar to her original Canary uniform. Sara certainly had a preferred style of uniform, Oliver mused. “Like Mr. Diggle’s, this was pretty straightforward to make as Miss Lance had very few requirements beyond it being ‘sexy’. We hope it suits her requirements.”</p>
<p>“It certainly looks like it does,” Sara said appreciatively.</p>
<p>“We’ve also taken the liberty of redesigning your bo staff,” Winn said abruptly, picking up a bo staff in its collapsed form and bringing it over to Sara, who took it and extended it. The tips sparked with electricity. “I took my taser pen idea and applied it to your bo staff so now when you hit someone with either end of it, they’ll get one hell of a shock.”</p>
<p>“Nice,” Sara said with a smile. “Should be easier to knock assholes around with this.” She collapsed the bo staff and handed it back to Winn, who set it aside.</p>
<p>“Like Mr. Diggle’s, we have a Kevlar underlay weave for maximum protection,” Dr. Briggs concluded. “In fact, that is prevalent across the board.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Oliver said. “Continue.”</p>
<p>“For Mr. Swann, Dr. Holt and Mr. Schott decided to base his uniform off of the classic look of a video game character, sans the cowl, as they call it,” Dr. Briggs said, nodding, and Curtis pulled the sheet off of the next mannequin. There was a blue ‘vest’ of sorts and the rest of the uniform was black, all of it made of liquid armor. “They felt that the classic look of the character Sub-Zero from the <em>Mortal Kombat</em> video games would be a good start, which they can improve on over time.”</p>
<p>“Looks good to me,” Tommy said. “And thanks for not doing the cowl. That’d remind me of <em>him</em> and I’d rather not have any reminders of that bastard beyond the obvious ones.”</p>
<p>“Which is why we decided to get rid of the cowl for this one,” Curtis said. “We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“For you, Mr. Queen, we used the suit destroyed by the Trench as a template,” Dr. Briggs said as Barry pulled the sheet off of the second-to-last mannequin, which showed exactly what Dr. Briggs had said. “For the hood, we’ve used a Kevlar weave dyed green to give a nod to your original uniform.”</p>
<p>“Nice,” Oliver said before turning to his girlfriend. “Just yours left. Now I finally get to see what it is you’ve been hiding from me and giggling about with Sara.”</p>
<p>“Miss Lance’s outfit was certainly a tricky one thanks to her special request, but we think that she’ll be pleased,” Dr. Briggs said and nodded to Winn, who pulled off the sheet to expose Laurel’s new Black Canary outfit, which was decidedly different from any Oliver had yet seen between her and Black Siren. It was midnight blue in color, almost black but with just a hint of blue, with gold stripes on the shoulders, the tops of the breasts, and the sides. It had an almost armored look to it, which was fitting since it <em>was</em> liquid armor, but what really surprised Oliver was the tightly-woven fishnets at the top of the thigh and the side of the knee as well as on the sides of the torso and underarms. Finally, there was the fact that this was a uniform obviously meant to accentuate the curves of the woman wearing it rather than hide said curves as Laurel’s original uniform had done. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Guh,” he managed intelligently. Laurel laughed in delight at his reaction while Sara snickered, Tommy chuckled, and Diggle shook his head in amusement. Oliver rallied and turned to Laurel, who was beaming at him in amusement. “You <em>know</em> what the sight of you in fishnets does to me,” he told her.</p>
<p>“I know,” Laurel said smugly. “And yes, I did used to hate fishnets but I wanted to live a little, embrace my femininity the way Sara does. I talked to her and she suggested this. Seeing as you love the sight of me in fishnets, I thought you’d like it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do, but won’t they be a tactical vulnerability?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Briggs said, drawing Oliver’s attention to him. “We obviously would not risk Miss Lance’s safety unnecessarily. The fishnets are <em>not</em> made from nylon fabric. Instead, they are crafted from genetically-engineered spider-silk manufactured by Wayne Enterprises and dyed black. Much like the liquid armor, they will hold up to blades and single shot bullets, but they <em>will</em> be vulnerable to rapid-fire weapons and armor-piercing rounds, just like the liquid armor itself.”</p>
<p>“Well, as long as Laurel’s protected, she can certainly have those fishnets on her uniform,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>Sara turned to Tommy. “We should probably get used to having to get out of the Quiver as fast as possible once Ollie sees her in that for the first time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should probably warn Naomi,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Very funny, you two,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“So, Miss Lance, does this mean you’re satisfied with the outcome?” Dr. Briggs asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Laurel said. “<em>Very</em> satisfied. You’ve done excellent work, Dr. Briggs.”</p>
<p>“Excellent, Miss Lance,” Dr. Briggs beamed.</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll pack these up and take them to the Quiver,” Oliver said. “Good work, all of you. Barry, a word?” Barry nodded and came over to Oliver, who took him off to the side. “I thought I should tell you three of my recruits for Q-Core are former employees of S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Ronnie Raymond. From the sounds of it, Rathaway fired Cisco for not having any degrees and Caitlin and Ronnie quit in protest.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Barry sighed. “So, he’s being a tyrannical little man, then?” Oliver nodded. “Great,” he muttered again. “Well, I’ll talk to them when they get here, tell them what happened with Wells’ will that made it impossible for me to replace Rathaway.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After delivering the new suits to the Quiver, the five split up, with Diggle returning to Queen Industries to continue his new duties as Head of Security, Tommy and Sara taking the elevator up to the shop to begin their day jobs, and Oliver and Laurel heading to City Hall for their meeting with the mayor and City Council. The meeting went well, with the City Council agreeing to re-open the subway, with Queen Industries providing the funding to start renovating it. Afterwards, they had met with the contractor at the steel factory to find out what would need to be done to renovate and refurbish the steel factory so it could be re-opened.</p>
<p>Now, they were just finishing up a meeting with the department heads, who were very pleased with how productive Oliver had been in recruiting new people for their divisions. Each was leaving happy with their new employees, and Oliver and Laurel returned to his office through the glass door. “Being a responsible businessman is certainly different than I expected,” Oliver said to his girlfriend as they took up a position looking out at Starling City.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s a good look on you,” Laurel said, taking Oliver’s left hand in her right one and giving it a squeeze. Oliver smiled at her. “Well, I have work to do. My boss is a real hard-ass, you know.” It was said teasingly.</p>
<p>“Well, let me know if you need me to talk to him,” Oliver teased back. “I <em>am</em> the owner of the company, after all. He has to listen to what I say.”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Laurel laughed and headed out to her desk while Oliver returned to his own. He picked up his phone and dialed Ned Foster’s number.</p>
<p>“Ned Foster,” the man said distractedly as he came on the line.</p>
<p>“Ned, I’m sure you’ve noticed the news from Central City and the fact that Stagg Industries is in freefall,” Oliver said. “I was thinking we could expand our operations into Central City by acquiring Stagg as a new division for Queen Industries. Can you look into it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get on that right away,” Ned said. “Good idea, Oliver.” The two hung up and Oliver next dialed Emiko’s number.</p>
<p>“Yes, Oliver?” Emiko asked as she picked up.</p>
<p>“Emiko, I’ve just been talking with Ned about acquiring Stagg Industries as a new division of Queen Industries now that it’s in freefall,” Oliver said. “I was thinking that once it has been acquired a name change would be in order to erase any stigma left over from Simon Stagg. I was wondering if you would mind if we renamed it something like AdachiCorp?”</p>
<p>There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line, then Emiko said, “I’d like that, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “It’ll have to wait until Stagg is officially part of the Queen Industries portfolio, but I thought I’d get the jump on it.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Emiko said. “And thank you again for everything you did at the employment fair. We’ve got plenty of fresh new minds coming in, and soon we’ll have room for even more once the Applied Sciences center is finished. Ned told me he suggested you give Q-Core their own building?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he did, and I’m looking into it,” Oliver said. “He suggested one on the edge of the city.”</p>
<p>“I agree with that,” Emiko said dryly.</p>
<p>“Right,” Oliver laughed. “Well, we’ll see how things go. I’ll let you get back to your work, Emiko.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That afternoon, the Queen Industries jet took to the skies once again with Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, Sara, and Diggle all onboard with Hal once again serving as pilot. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts because of what was coming. They were on their way to Seattle, where the Trial of Tempest was being held with Deputy Attorney-General for Counter-Terrorism Phoenix Wright prosecuting with U.S.A.D.A. Casey Novak sitting second chair. George Wolfman was serving as defense counsel for all seven members of Tempest. For the first time since December, they were going to be seeing Malcolm Merlyn in the flesh.</p>
<p>When they arrived in Seattle, they took rooms at the Four Seasons. Oliver and Laurel naturally took a room together and sought comfort with one another as they prepared for what was coming, since tomorrow they would be prepping with Wright and Novak for their testimonies in the upcoming trial. Sara and Tommy both took their own private rooms, with Sara occupying her thoughts by watching television and Tommy tried to do the same by reading a book on a Kindle. Diggle and Hal roomed together, with Hal not only serving as their pilot but also as a secondary ‘bodyguard’ to help deal with the press. Hal would also be the designated superhero for any required actions that might crop up while they were in Seattle, such as Merlyn attempting to escape.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The next morning, the six of them went to the dining room in the Four Seasons for breakfast. Each of them ordered pancakes or waffles, but the main ingredient in everyone’s breakfast was coffee, black, with minimal sweetener and creamer so that they would be awake and alert. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts on what was coming.</p>
<p>Oliver couldn’t help but worry over the fact that for the first time since December, Malcolm was going to be in a public place, somewhere he could affect an escape from if he so desired, and he hoped that the U.S. Marshals were ready for that. Malcolm was devious, cunning, and above all else a ruthless son of a bitch who wouldn’t hesitate to use innocent lives to get what he wanted. About the only comfort Oliver could draw was that Malcolm had had no way of communicating with the outside world or with the other members of Tempest in the past few months and thus wouldn’t have a fully-conceived plot planned out to perfection for his escape from justice. Oliver was also a little worried about the testimony prep he would be doing today with Phoenix Wright and Casey Novak, since he had never really testified in court before, especially on a matter like his infiltration of Tempest or his climactic duel with Malcolm. This was new territory for him, being a public hero who could be called on to give testimony at trial.</p>
<p>Laurel was going over her own testimony in her head, trying to keep it straight so that when she prepped with Wright and Novak, who would grill her the way the defense might, she would hold strong and not falter. She was nervous, like Oliver clearly was, but most of all she was determined to see Malcolm pay for his crimes. The man had caused so much pain and suffering all in the name of avenging his dead wife, though Oliver had told all of them that he felt Malcolm was a narcissist who only cared about himself and his own ego and this had never been about Rebecca but about Malcolm losing one of the people who praised him. Laurel had thought it over and realized that Malcolm probably <em>was</em> a narcissist. He had all of the signs, from the way he parented to the way he surrounded himself with yes-men who praised his intelligence, cunning, and pursuits as if they were normal and admirable. It wasn’t surprising considering, as Oliver had also pointed out, that Malcolm had a god complex, something confirmed by Alex Danvers. Laurel only hoped that Malcolm didn’t manage to affect some kind of escape. Then again, he wouldn’t get very far even if he did considering Hal was around.</p>
<p>Tommy was nervous, beyond nervous. He hadn’t seen Malcolm in person since the night he and Thea were almost enslaved by the League of Assassins, and they hadn’t exactly talked at that time. But what stuck out about that time was the fact that when faced with Ra’s al Ghul, Malcolm hadn’t bothered to beg for Tommy or Thea’s lives with the man. He had only begged for his own life, completely willing to let his children die or be enslaved by the League of Assassins so long as he was allowed to go free. Every time he thought of that, Tommy grew angry, because if Oliver hadn’t challenged Ra’s to that duel and won, Thea would’ve ended up little more than a broodmare for the assassins who had abducted them. Tommy was used to Malcolm being a shitty father to him and hadn’t been surprised at Malcolm’s lack of concern for Tommy’s well-being, but Thea? He had acted like he <em>cared</em> for Thea and indoctrinated her into his way of thinking. Tommy’s thoughts drifted to his and Oliver’s sister and wondered how things would have played out if Thea had been around, whether she would’ve come to watch the trial with them or not. Tommy was also worried that since he was a character witness (meant to establish just what kind of man Malcolm was) that the defense would try to twist his words so he appeared to be excusing the bastard.</p>
<p>Sara Lance was watching her sister and her best friends worriedly. She could see that they were struggling with what was coming. All three of them were due to testify in the trial, with Oliver being the prosecution’s star witness. Sara knew it didn’t fit with what they were trying to do with the Justice League, but she kind of wished that they had just handed Malcolm over to Talia to be judged and executed according to the League’s code because it was obvious this was causing a lot of turmoil for Ollie, Tommy, and Laurel. She just hoped Merlyn didn’t have some trick up his sleeve to try and get out of this, or if he did, she hoped it blew up in his face. She would also be on alert in case he tried something, because there was no way she was letting him escape.</p>
<p>John Diggle maintained his calm composure, trying to be a source of strength for the younger members of his team. This was going to be a trial of their spirits just as much as it was going to be a trial in the court of law. For the first time, they were facing one of those they opposed in court and this trial would dictate how they chose to act moving forward when dealing with supervillains like Malcolm was. If the court of law did its job, they would continue to serve up these people to the courts to deal with. But if somehow, inexplicably, Merlyn and his cohorts got off, they would be tempted to deal out their own brand of justice the way Oliver had had to deal with Ra’s al Ghul. Diggle personally thought that there was no chance Merlyn was getting off, but stranger things had happened when things went to trial.</p>
<p>Hal Jordan was silent as he observed the group. He knew this was gonna be a struggle for them because of their personal investment in this trial, in seeing Malcolm Merlyn face justice, and he also knew it was going to be a trial of their spirits. He hoped that they wouldn’t be seen as weak by the media pundits for the way they were reacting to the trial itself.</p>
<p>Breakfast went by in silence, each of them caught up in their own thoughts. Oliver checked his watch. “We’ve got thirty minutes to get to the courthouse for testimony prep,” he said, looking at Laurel and Tommy. They grimaced but nodded, and the three of them plus Diggle got up, breakfast finished, and headed for the hotel’s underground parking garage, leaving Sara and Hal to finish up their own breakfasts.</p>
<p>At the courthouse, Casey Novak took over testimony prep with Laurel and Tommy while Phoenix Wright focused the entirety of his attention on Oliver and making sure he was ready for his inevitable testimony. When they finally left, all three of them were feeling drained, but they were also feeling ready to face the Trial of the Century, which would begin the next day. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. This marks the end of Episode 5.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Tommy’s is the classic Sub-Zero outfit from the original, albeit ‘leatherized’ with the liquid armor. Laurel’s outfit, on the other hand, is based on one of the variants for one of the potential outfits tossed around for Black Siren in Season 7 or 8 by Andy Poon, to give her an original outfit.</p>
<p>*2* Phoenix Wright is the main character of the “Ace Attorney” video game from Capcom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Trial of the Century, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go, the beginning of Episode 6 and one of the arcs I’ve most looked forward to people reading.</p><p>Edit: In re-reading this chapter I realized I had Laurel reacting to the Defense's opening statements sitting by Oliver's side when she was, in fact, waiting to testify. As such, Laurel's reaction has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen, Tommy Swann, Laurel and Sara Lance, John Diggle, and Hal Jordan all woke up early on the morning of the beginning of the Trial of the Century, as every news channel and newspaper and tabloid had declared the trial of Malcolm Merlyn and his cabal to be, none of them feeling particularly hungry thanks to nerves. They dressed quickly and met up in the lobby of the hotel before heading for the underground parking garage, where they got into two town cars, Diggle driving one with Oliver and Laurel in it while Hal drove the one with Tommy and Sara in it. As they drove through the city, Oliver and Laurel sought comfort from one another by holding each other’s hands tightly. “This is it,” Oliver said quietly to Laurel. “It’s been months since I’ve seen him. Is it bad that I kind of wish I had just handed him off to Talia?”</p><p>“I think it’s a very human response, Ollie,” Laurel said. “You’re nervous about this trial. All of us are, especially the two of us and Tommy since we have to testify against him. But in the end, there’s no escape for Merlyn or his co-conspirators. There’s too much evidence against them. The most they can hope for is that the judge is lenient on them, something I doubt will be the case considering they were planning to kill thousands of people. But just focus on the fact that when this trial is over, Malcolm will be sent to a deep, dark hole from which there is no escape and he will <em>never</em> be able to threaten Starling City and its people ever again.”</p><p>“Thank you, Laurel,” Oliver said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly. Laurel smiled softly at him and they returned to looking out the window. Soon, the courthouse came into view, and with it, the mob of people. Some of them were reporters, but many of them were those gathered in support of giving Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest the death penalty. Oliver was comforted by the fact that there were probably no people who were in favor of Malcolm in this crowd and so they wouldn’t have to worry about someone taking a shot at them, especially now that the one most likely to take that sort of contract, Slade Wilson, was safely locked away in an A.R.G.U.S. facility specially-designed to hold him until the Mirakuru could be removed from his system by a cure. Oliver hoped it wouldn’t take Caitlin too long to come to Starling City and to find a cure afterward. It had taken a few weeks in the last timeline, if he recalled right, but that had been without her studying other things since S.T.A.R. Labs had been defunct by that point. She would be part of an active laboratory this time as a member of Q-Core and it could easily take months for her to develop a viable cure for the Mirakuru.</p><p>The town cars pulled to a stop in front of the courthouse. Hal and Dig got out and headed to the driver’s side back door, opening them. Oliver, Laurel, Sara, and Tommy all got out and instantly the crowd cheered wildly, in part because they had decided that they should send a message of being united in this and had once more color-coded their outfits. Laurel was in a black pantsuit and blouse, Oliver in his emerald-green suit, Tommy in a navy-blue suit, and Sara in a white one-piece dress that flowed down to just below her knees. They wouldn’t be wearing them <em>every</em> day, but they felt they should send the message of being a united front on this first day of the trial. Hal and Dig were, of course, in standard black suits common to bodyguards, and moved ahead of the four of them, parting the crowd of reporters as the four began walking towards the courthouse.</p><p>“Oliver! Oliver, how do you feel about seeing Malcolm Merlyn for the first time since you captured him?”</p><p>“Laurel, how do you feel about attending this trial with the stigma of being disbarred for being the Black Canary hanging over you?”</p><p>“Sara, what are your thoughts on this trial? Would you rather Malcolm Merlyn had been killed the day Oliver captured him?”</p><p>“Tommy, how do you feel about the fact that you’re going to be seeing your father for the first time since his arrest for terrorism?”</p><p>“No comment,” Oliver said, the same phrase being repeated by his friends as they moved through the sea of reporters, following Diggle and Hal towards the courthouse steps, upon which were armed U.S. Marshals, indicating that they were indeed taking the potentiality of Malcolm attempting an escape very seriously, which saw Oliver relax marginally. The public members of the Justice League and the one who was still secret (Hal) ignored the shouted questions from the press and even from the supporting public, including <em>many</em> marriage proposals for all four of them. Even Tommy got a few, which indicated that people truly were accepting that he was <em>not</em> like his father and that his interview with Susan had touched more than a few hearts. That or it was the whole ‘bad boy’ thing.</p><p>The six of them entered the courthouse and submitted themselves to search, with Diggle handing over his sidearm since he was <em>not</em> authorized to carry a firearm in a federal courthouse. They passed through the metal detectors, with Oliver being searched thoroughly to make sure he didn’t have any plastic weapons on him since everyone knew how dangerous he was considering he had <em>defeated</em> a trained assassin on <em>live television</em>. Sara was similarly searched thanks to the fact that Quentin’s public denunciation of her former profession as an assassin and Oliver’s later defense of her had somehow gotten leaked out to the public, much to Sara’s distaste, because now <em>everyone</em> knew she was a former assassin who had been forced to choose between that and being raped day in and day out at the hands of her former employers. Once they had been searched (Sara by female guards since she gave a death glare at the male security guards), the six of them were allowed into the courthouse. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>They found U.S.A.D.A. Casey Novak waiting for them not far from the security gate. “Laurel, you’re up in the first set of witnesses,” Novak told her. “I need you to come with me since we need to keep you segregated from the trial until your testimony.”</p><p>“Of course,” Laurel said, turning and going up on the tips of her toes, kissing Oliver softly on the lips. He returned the kiss, and they pulled apart reluctantly. “Save me a spot,” she told him, running her hand along his jaw before turning away and following Novak away from the hustle and bustle. Oliver and the rest made their way to the courtroom, the gallery of which was filled with the press corps, the ones that had been cleared to be here. Oliver noted that the courtroom was also full of U.S. Marshals and there were no less than six surrounding the defense table, waiting for the defendants to arrive. Oliver, Sara, Tommy, Dig, and Hal filed into the bench behind the prosecutor’s table, where Phoenix Wright was already seated, going over his notes again while he waited for the trial to begin.</p><p>“Oliver!” a familiar voice called, and Oliver turned to see five familiar faces across from him. Lois, Clark, and Jimmy were seated a couple of rows down on the other side, and Susan and Kenny (who was not looking happy to be here) were in the row in front of them. Lois had been the one to call his name. “Where’s Laurel?”</p><p>“She’s one of the first witnesses being called,” Oliver replied.</p><p>“Well, once the trial breaks for lunch, we should meet up,” Lois said.</p><p>“Hey, don’t try to exclude me on that,” Susan said, annoyed.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lois said with a smile that said she would have if she could get away with it.</p><p>Oliver chuckled and said, “Alright, we’ll meet up during the recess.” He turned back while the rest of the press corps glowered at Susan and Lois, who smiled smugly at them regarding their practically unfettered access to the man who had made this day possible. Oliver had never been much of one for the press in the last timeline, but he was finding that having some press contacts he could trust was an invaluable resource as his mission to form the Justice League and prepare the world’s heroes for the Crisis continued to move at a steady pace. Every bit of coverage the Justice League got would help further inspire other heroes out there and make them think about coming out of the shadows and into the light, taking a stand against the darkness that permeated the world and took human form in people like Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest. Seeing such people brought to justice in the court of law would be further inspiring for those people to work <em>with</em> law enforcement and the courts, so this trial was about more than just ensuring justice was done for Tempest’s plans. It was also about ensuring the future of what it meant to be a hero in this new world order that had been created with the advent of the Justice League.</p><p>The door leading to the judge’s chambers opened and the judge entered, a stern-looking blonde woman. “All rise,” the bailiff called out. Everyone rose in respect for the judge. “Judge Elizabeth Donnelly is presiding.”</p><p>“Bring in the defendants,” Judge Donnelly ordered. The bailiff echoed her order, and a group of U.S. Marshals exited the room before returning, leading the seven members of Tempest. Cameras flashed and rose to catch the image of Tempest filing into position behind the defendant’s table. All of them were in suits or dresses, none of them looking too happy about being here or being in each other’s presence again. Oliver noted that Carl Ballard was avoiding even <em>looking</em> at Malcolm Merlyn, who had turned in his seat to glower at Oliver and at Tommy. Sara gave him a cheeky wave of the hand, and his eyes narrowed into slits. Then George Wolfman tapped him on the shoulder and brought his attention to him. They began to converse quietly. “Bring in the jury.” The jury now filed into the room, taking their seats. Finally, Donnelly said, “Opening statements.”</p><p>Phoenix Wright, Casey Novak now sitting second chair, stood and moved around the table to stand in front of the jury box. “This trial is about terrorism. It is about a distinct lack of remorse and a disregard for the sanctity of human life. The prosecution will prove through a preponderance of evidence that the defendants did willingly, knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions blackmail, bribe, and intimidate wealthy criminals and city officials in Starling City for the supposed purpose of cleaning up the city, only to further criminalize it by protecting white-collar criminals and consolidating all blue-collar crime to a single district with the sole purpose of destroying that district with a man-made earthquake, an act of terror, killing thousands of innocents along the way. We will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that they did this in the spirit of malice with not a shred of decency and humanity among them. At the end of this trial, you will know the members of Tempest as the monsters that they are, and you will deliver a verdict of guilty on all counts.”</p><p>Oliver found that Wright’s statements were right on the money, and he could see at least one or two of the jury nodding along with Wright’s words, already sympathetic to Wright’s case. Of course, it would be hard to find someone who <em>hadn’t</em> heard of Tempest and their plans thanks to the massive news coverage, so they had simply settled for people with no ties to Starling City as members of the jury. Oliver hoped that the jury would hearken back to this moment frequently as the trial progressed so that they would remember that they had been warned from the beginning what kind of people this trial was meant to decide the fate of.</p><p>Sara had to admit Wright had a way with words. It was a moving speech, which it was meant to be, and it conveyed the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>Tommy had noticed Malcolm glaring at him and Oliver and had met Malcolm’s gaze without flinching. Now, as he listened to Wright’s opening statement, he thought of everything that had happened in those two months that Oliver had been secretly fighting against his father and the rest of Tempest, even while Tommy had scorned him and even betrayed him by revealing his identity. Tommy was, of course, very humbled by everything that had happened and now he was here as much to support Oliver as to eventually give testimony as to what kind of man his father was. Wright, of course, had hit the nail on the head, as the saying went. This trial was about terrorism, <em>Malcolm’s </em>terrorism, and the lone warrior who had fought to bring him and his cabal to justice while everyone else scorned and disbelieved at the possibility that there could be such a far-reaching and widespread conspiracy.</p><p>Diggle nodded to himself as he listened to Wright’s words. Those were well-chosen and well-placed words. Wright knew what he was doing, and he was doing a damned good job of it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, and Alfred Pennyworth were seated in the den of Wayne Manor, watching the beginning of the Trial of the Century. Bruce was <em>very</em> interested in this trial, since it was the first time in history that a member, or former member, of the League of Assassins would face trial for their actions. This was a historic trial regardless of how involved you were in such dealings, but for Bruce, who had had dealings with the League for almost twenty years, seeing one of their number brought to justice and forced to face a jury of their peers was a day he had never thought he would see. Of course, Merlyn <em>had</em> exposed the League on live television during his capture so the question was whether questions about them would be brought up in the trial. At least if that happened, it would happen under Talia’s watch. As ruthless as she was, she was fair-minded and would not blame Oliver, since he <em>was</em> following the laws of mankind in answering such questions. Ra’s would have punished Oliver for it even happening. As for Phoenix Wright’s opening statement, it got the message across well and delivered all of the relevant information the jury needed to know moving forward.</p><p>Jason Todd knew how important this trial was to Bruce. He had been told, briefly, about Bruce’s history with the League, namely that it’s former leader had decided Bruce was his Heir years ago and continuously tried to make him accept his ‘destiny’, often bringing a great deal of suffering to Gotham City. A lot of the crap Jason had experienced growing up was actually because of this Ra’s al Ghul character, who had frequently targeted the Narrows, which was the most ‘corrupt’ borough of the city, and according to Bruce, that was Ra’s’ thing, crime and corruption. Having a member of the League of Assassins, even a former member, held for trial was something that Bruce was <em>intensely</em> interested in.</p><p>Alfred Pennyworth knew just how much this trial meant to Master Bruce. He had fought against the League of Assassins for nearly twenty years, every time Ra’s al Ghul came to Gotham and caused misery and suffering in an attempt to force Master Bruce’s hand and get him to accept his ‘destiny’ as the next Ra’s al Ghul. Alfred had been the one who helped Master Bruce recover from every bout, who counseled him when he expressed his frustration that unlike all of his other adversaries, Ra’s and the League could not be contained in places like Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum. They were too wily, too much of a shadow for him to capture. But now one of them <em>had</em> been captured, on live television no less, and was now being tried, again on live television, for his crimes, something Master Bruce had never thought would happen. As such, this would hold Master Bruce’s focus every day for as long as the trial went on, and Alfred would stand by the man he had raised since he was twelve years old. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Joe West and Barry Allen had both taken a week off of work so that their two families could watch the trial of the century together. The Wests had flown up to Starling City and were now seated with the Allens in their living room, Joe and Henry taking seats in the armchairs while Iris and Barry sat on the couch, all of their eyes fixed on the wall-mounted HDTV.</p><p>Joe West was impressed with the opening statement from the prosecutor, but nothing less could be expected from a Deputy Attorney-General. It got the message across that needed to be said and let the jury know the stakes.</p><p>Iris West was watching with amazement as the trial unfolded. This kind of thing, this was the kind of thing she wanted to cover when she finally got a job with a news channel. She knew it would take forever, but she would make it big, just like Lois Lane and Susan Williams had. Iris West would be a household name just like them.</p><p>Henry Allen hadn’t heard the opening statements of a trial since his own, but he had to admit that he was impressed with Wright’s statement. It got the stakes across and let the jury know what this trial was about.</p><p>Barry Allen was on tenterhooks, waiting to see this trial unfold. This was an amazing time to be alive, when heroes rose to prominence and protected people from terrorists and monsters (human or otherwise). Barry also got the impression that this was only going to be the first ‘Trial of the Century’ to occur under the tenure of the Justice League. He had a feeling there were going to be others, though who those trials would be for was a major question. After all, what could top a cabal of terrorists who had controlled crime in a major city for seventeen years and plotted to destroy an entire city district?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wright took his seat to await the order to begin presenting his case, and George Wolfman stepped up to the plate. “My clients are not terrorists. They are not without emotion, without reason, without love and compassion. In truth, their entire reason for being is an act of compassion, a desire to clean up their home from the crime and corruption that choked it. The defense will show that their actions over the past seventeen years have caused crime to reach an all-time low, except in the one district of Starling City that has always been and always will be a hotbed of crime and corruption. The defense will show that they put plans into place to ensure that the innocent were brought out of the Glades, leaving only the criminals, those who prey on society like vampires, to be destroyed. My clients do not deny that they planned to destroy the Glades, they only deny that there would have been any but criminals left in the Glades when this action was finally taken. Malcolm Merlyn, Emily Pollard, Frank Chen, Gregory Kullens, Thaddeus Cable, Carl Ballard, and Wilhelmina Hollinger are not monsters. They are compassionate individuals destroyed by circumstance and hounded by a vigilante whose singular focus was to champion the criminal and corrupt while pretending he was saving lives. When this trial is over, you will see the truth, and you will deliver a verdict of not guilty.” Wolfman took his seat once more, leaving a stunned audience to absorb his opening statement. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>Oliver was stymied. Compassionate individuals destroyed by circumstance? The Undertaking as an act of compassion? What the <em>hell</em> was Wolfman smoking?</p><p>Sara decided she would really like to know which of Tempest’s membership was footing the bill for that defense since Malcolm certainly wasn’t with Tommy having seized control of the estate after his arrest, one of the benefits of Malcolm being charged as a terrorist instead of just a common criminal. Whoever was paying for this was really trying to get people to think they weren’t so bad.</p><p>Tommy was gaping at Wolfman in shock. Had he heard what he thought he had? Had Wolfman just claimed that Malcolm had been doing everything he did out of an act of compassion? How did that explain Mr. Queen? Walter Steele? Abducting an innocent child, threatening said innocent child to force Oliver into compliance? Everything he had done that had nothing to do with supposedly saving Starling City by killing thousands? What the <em>hell</em> had Tommy just heard?</p><p>Diggle was trying to wrap his head around that opening statement and couldn’t quite fathom the depths of self-deception Wolfman and his clients were capable of, that they could frame the Undertaking and everything Merlyn and his cabal had done as being an act of <em>compassion</em>.</p><p>Hal Jordan blinked, then blinked again. <em>Huh?</em> he thought to himself in disbelief.</p><p>The gallery was likewise stunned by Wolfman’s opening statement. Clark Kent and Lois Lane were gaping at Wolfman’s back while Jimmy caught an image of the man leaning over to talk to Malcolm Merlyn. Susan Williams was quietly reporting the stunning opening statement and the reaction to her viewers, a look of disbelief on her face, as if she couldn’t quite understand just how Wolfman had managed to pull that off with a straight face.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bruce, Jason, and Alfred stared at the screen in stunned disbelief. An act of <em>compassion</em>? That was what Wolfman was going with? Jason gave a disbelieving laugh at this, because he didn’t know what else to do. What kind of nonsense was this? Neither Bruce nor Alfred said anything to him about his reaction, which told him they were just as stunned into disbelief as he was.</p><p>Bruce shook his head. An act of compassion. That was just the kind of warped thinking he would expect from someone who belonged to the League of Assassins since that organization thought replacing any evil with death was justice, whether that was the evil of a mass murderer or the evil of a man who robs another for the sake of being able to put food on the table.</p><p>Alfred was appalled. How could this Wolfman present such an opening statement and act as if this were the truth? He doubted that anyone on the jury was convinced of that. It would take a truly warped individual to believe an act of terror could ever be an act of compassion.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“An act of <em>compassion</em>?” Iris managed. “<em>That’s</em> the defense they’re going with? That they’re compassionate, loving human beings and that they were doing what was <em>best</em> for the city? What kind of… I…” She was shocked practically speechless at the mind-boggling reality of George Wolfman’s defense of his clients.</p><p>“Unbelievable,” Barry said, shaking his head. He was trying to wrap his head around it, but he couldn’t. It was just so <em>warped</em>, as warped as Wells saying that he cared for Barry as if he were a son. What kind of insanity was loose in the world, that men like Harrison Wells and Malcolm Merlyn could exist and amass wealth and power?</p><p>“Someone has <em>got</em> to be paying Wolfman some serious dollars to spew that kind of trash as a defense,” Joe said firmly.</p><p>“Agreed,” Henry said, shaking his head. “Like Iris said… an act of <em>compassion</em>? How can they possibly think they’re going to get away with that kind of defense?”</p><p>“They’ve deluded themselves,” Joe said. “That’s the <em>only</em> explanation. No sane person would believe that kind of defense would fly regarding an act of terror like they were planning.”</p><p>The Wests and Allens just sat there, stunned with the rest of the world who were watching the Trial of the Century.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Diana Prince was incensed and it showed as she watched the trial unfold with her co-workers at the Smithsonian. Not only was she in a state of stunned disbelief at the defense that had been mounted, that the Undertaking had been intended as an act of <em>compassion</em>, but she was furious that such a blatant lie could be told in a court of law. Truth was important to Diana and to see such a blatant lie embraced as truth by the defense counsel because he was being paid properly was simply anathema to her.</p><p>Diana’s co-workers were generally giving her a wide berth, having learned how important truth was to her. The only one who stayed close was Barbara Minerva, who put a comforting hand on Diana’s shoulder, and Diana gave her friend a smile, thanking her for the comfort, even as they turned back to watch the trial continue. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The stunned silence was finally broken by Judge Donnelly. “Thank you, counselors,” she said. “Mr. Wright. You may begin presenting your case.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Elizabeth Donnelly is a judge who appears frequently in the “Law &amp; Order” franchise from Dick Wolf.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* The thing about the confrontations with Quentin is that they were very public, so, naturally, the content of that confrontation would leak out.</p><p>*2* Bruce would, naturally, be *very* interested in a trial for a member of the League of Assassins thanks to his dealings with them, and I figure Jason would at least have been informed of the bare essentials to explain why Bruce was so interested in the case. Alfred, naturally, is standing in support of ‘Master Bruce’, as always.</p><p>*3* *snickering* Writing this opening statement was an interesting exercise since Wolfman has to somehow defend an act of terror. As for the content… clearly, whatever Wolfman is smoking is damaging his brain cells and should be avoided.</p><p>*4* Diana’s reaction was obviously going to be an interesting one since she is literally the Embodiment of Truth. I figure she would be both stunned and furious. I also wanted to showcase the friendship forming between Diana and Barbara for reasons that should be obvious. *smirks*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Trial of the Century, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoenix Wright stood and said, “Your Honor, the People call as our first witness Theodore Gaynor, former C.E.O. of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group.” A side door opened, and Ted Gaynor was shown in and took the witness stand. Diggle glowered at his former commanding officer, disgusted that a man he had once respected had willingly worked for the likes of Malcolm Merlyn and Lex Luthor. Once Gaynor was sworn in, Wright approached the witness box. “Mr. Gaynor, what is your relationship with the defendants?”</p>
<p>“I’m a member of ‘the List’,” Gaynor replied.</p>
<p>“And how did you get to be on the List?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Among those I recruited into Blackhawk were men who, like me, were tired of being forced to babysit trust fund brats for a pittance,” Gaynor said. “We decided to use our training and our access to find scores to hit, particularly if they were being done by our rivals. We would use gas grenades and automatics to take out the drivers of armored cars, then raid the back by blowing open the doors. We stole diamonds, art, rare antiquities, whatever we could use to turn a profit. Then, one day, the Dark Archer showed up. He told me he knew what I was doing and that I was going to stop. I initially refused. He put an arrow through my shoulder and another through my leg, putting me out of commission. He told me I now answered to him and that in exchange for stopping, until he told me it was okay to begin again, he would make sure Blackhawk got the most profitable gigs as well as being allowed to use the kinds of weapons we were used to from our time in the Army. I decided to play along, see if he was telling the truth, and he was. Two years after I agreed to the Dark Archer’s demands, Blackhawk was the number one protection group for Starling City’s elite and we were bringing in plenty of money without having to turn to robbing our competitors again.”</p>
<p>“And what did the Dark Archer, or as we now know, Malcolm Merlyn require of you in return for this boon?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“We provided security for all of Tempest’s holdings and acted to protect their interests,” Gaynor said.</p>
<p>“And was that the reason for the overwhelming response at the Queen Mansion and later the residence of Emily Pollard?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“It was,” Gaynor replied. “I had direct orders from Malcolm Merlyn to bring down Green Arrow once and for all. After Queen took out my best and brightest that day, I took every job I could to bring him down and restore my firm’s good reputation. Instead, my company is in ruins and has been purchased by the very same man that brought it to its knees.” There was more than a hint of bitterness to Gaynor’s tone, and Oliver smirked in Gaynor’s direction, just to needle him further. Gaynor glared back with eyes full of hate. Oh, yes, if he was ever freed from prison, he would definitely be one to watch for potential revenge plans.</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wright said, taking his seat.</p>
<p>George Wolfman stood and approached the witness box. “Mr. Gaynor, what, aside from attempting to take down Mr. Queen’s alter ego, did you do for Tempest and what did you see them do for the city?”</p>
<p>“We provided protection for certain important people, like Councilwoman Pollard and even the Mayor on occasion, and we also protected shipments of emergency relief supplies ordered by Tempest that were then stored in warehouses all across the city,” Gaynor replied.</p>
<p>“So, would you say they were trying to make sure there would be relief when the Undertaking occurred?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>Wright stood. “Objection, leading the witness.”</p>
<p>“Sustained,” Judge Donnelly said.</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wolfman said smoothly and returned to his table, where he conferred with his clients.</p>
<p>Wright stood as Gaynor was led out of the room. “The People call as our next witness Brian Nudocerdo, former police commissioner of Starling City,” Wright said. Nudocerdo was led into the room and sworn in. Wright approached the witness box. “Mr. Nudocerdo, we have heard from Mr. Gaynor briefly on the subject of the response at the Queen Mansion. Did you receive similar orders to Mr. Gaynor?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Nudocerdo replied. “Tempest contacted me, using a voice modulator on their end, and ordered me to send as many squads of S.W.A.T. that I could commit to the Queen Mansion. My orders were slightly different from those given to Mr. Gaynor. While Blackhawk was supposed to outright kill him, since that fell within their purview, the S.C.P.D. was to attempt to arrest him so that Tempest could find out just how much about their operations he actually knew. The only person working the protection detail that night who wasn’t compromised by Tempest was Quentin Lance, who was himself compromised due to his hatred of the vigilante.”</p>
<p>“Did the S.C.P.D. have any other direct orders from Tempest that you are aware of?” Wright pressed.</p>
<p>“One of the men working under me at One Police Plaza, Silas Cole, was responsible for coordinating all of the wetworks that Tempest wanted done using S.C.P.D. resources. He was, in fact, the one who murdered Felicity Smoak by running her over in the Queen Consolidated parking garage.” Noah Kuttler, watching this from his ‘command center’, wrote down Silas Cole’s name to look deeper into the man. In this particular case, he figured he would help justice along even if Cole was already in prison. One couldn’t allow a man like that to just get away with killing their only child. “Cole was also the one who organized the hit on Susan Williams that Queen stopped the night that the mob war began.” Susan Williams paused in reporting on the trial to turn and glare at Nudocerdo at this with hatred in her eyes. “Tempest has, at times, asked the S.C.P.D. to arrange ‘accidents’ for various troublemakers or to not investigate certain cases as quickly as possible. One of those cases that was stonewalled was when Laurel Lance was abducted by Adam Hunt’s hirelings.” Oliver glowered at this and Sara didn’t look much better; in fact, she looked like she wanted to eviscerate Nudocerdo for admitting such a thing.</p>
<p>“No more questions for this witness, Your Honor,” Wright said and retreated to his table to go over his notes for the next witness.</p>
<p>Wolfman stood and approached the witness box. “Tell me, Mr. Nudocerdo, what <em>good</em> did Tempest do with the S.C.P.D.?”</p>
<p>“Tempest financed S.W.A.T. almost exclusively,” Nudocerdo said, “making sure they had the best weapons and gear possible, and they greased the wheels so laws were passed giving the police department more authority to crack down on crime in certain areas while making sure that crime that didn’t really hurt anyone was left alone or given a pass.”</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wolfman said, returning to his seat.</p>
<p>“Redirect, Your Honor?” Wright requested.</p>
<p>“Granted,” Donnelly replied.</p>
<p>Wright approached Nudocerdo again. “To clarify, Mr. Nudocerdo, what kinds of crimes were left alone or given a pass that ‘didn’t hurt anyone’? The human trafficking run by the Bratva and the Triad? The gambling houses run by the latter? The drug operations run out of Chinatown and Dock 52 with the help of Martin Somers? How, Mr. Nudocerdo, are these crimes that hurt ‘no one’, since is it not true that Tempest are the ones who brokered the deal between the Starling City Police Department and organized crime?” Nudocerdo was silent. “Answer the question, Mr. Nudocerdo. How are these crimes ‘victimless’?” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“They weren’t,” Nudocerdo muttered after a moment, looking down.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Wright said. “I’m done with this witness, Your Honor.” Wright retreated to his desk and Wolfman waived the right to question Nudocerdo on this matter himself. Once Nudocerdo had been escorted from the room, Wright stood once more and said, “The People call Doug Miller to the stand, Your Honor.” Doug Miller, former Director of Applied Sciences and the man that was intended to weaponize the Markov devices for Malcolm, entered and took the stand, being sworn in. “Dr. Miller, what is your relationship with the defendants?”</p>
<p>“I’m a member of the List,” Miller replied.</p>
<p>“And how did you get on Tempest’s radar to be included in the List?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was the one originally in charge of the memory experiments at the LuthorCorp facility in Starling City,” Miller replied. “After I was suitably frightened of their reach, Malcolm Merlyn ordered me to quit my work at LuthorCorp and join Queen Consolidated, where I was made the Director of Applied Sciences by the C.E.O. at the time, Moira Queen, and told that I would one day serve a unique purpose.”</p>
<p>“Which was?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was later informed that it would be my duty to weaponize the earthquake devices that were being developed by Unidac Industries,” Miller replied. Angry mutters rippled through the crowd, but they quieted when the judge gave a stern eye to them.</p>
<p>“Did you ever consider turning against Mr. Merlyn?” Wright asked. “Surely you knew being part of such an act was one of terror.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ever consider it,” Miller said, “because Moira Queen shared with me what had happened to her husband and son because Robert Queen had decided to challenge Mr. Merlyn. As a result, I did everything I could to please Merlyn from that day onward.”</p>
<p>“Regarding your past history with LuthorCorp, Dr. Miller,” Wright said, “were your experiments done on people who were purchased from Wilhelmina Hollinger? And did Lex Luthor know of these experiments and how they came about?”</p>
<p>“The experiments were done on homeless people and those from low-income brackets sold to us by Wilhelmina Hollinger,” Miller confirmed, “and Lex Luthor was fully-aware of all of the details of our experiments, including where and how we got our test subjects. He is a control freak who isn’t one to allow his scientists too much independence. His ego won’t allow him to do so.” Lex Luthor, watching this from his office at LuthorCorp, was furious at this unneeded statement and wondered how this had slipped passed his contacts in the government and if it didn’t why they hadn’t warned him that this was coming. Now, he was going to have to come up with some way to erase this stain on his good name. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thank you, Dr. Miller,” Wright said. “No more questions for this witness, Your Honor.” Wright retreated to his table while Wolfman stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Dr. Miller, why should anyone here believe a word you have to say, considering you’ve admitted to committing atrocities of your own on innocent people?” Wolfman asked. “What exactly are you getting out of this?”</p>
<p>“A clear conscience,” Miller replied coolly. “I’ve resigned myself to spending the rest of my life in prison for the sins I’ve committed. I’m getting nothing from this. There has been no deal made.”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wolfman muttered and walked away.</p>
<p>Once Miller was led out, Wright stood. “The People call as our next witness Dr. Brion Markov.” The creator of the earthquake devices was led into the room and sworn in. Wright approached the witness box. “Dr. Markov, please briefly explain who you are and how you came to be on the radar of the defendants.”</p>
<p>“I am, or rather, I <em>was</em> one of the head researchers at Unidac Industries and was the principal scientist on the devices we created that would cause a man-made earthquake,” Markov said. Angry muttering again filled the courtroom but quieted at another stern look from Judge Donnelly. “Malcolm Merlyn first approached me six years ago and at first I thought that he intended to use the devices for economic purposes, like clearing away uneven rock formations and make way for land developers.”</p>
<p>“What did you do when you learned that Mr. Merlyn intended to use your device in a populated area?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I tried to back out and destroy the research so that no one could ever use it,” Markov replied. “Then the Dark Archer paid me a visit. He threatened to kill me and everyone I cared about if I didn’t complete the device to Merlyn’s specifications.”</p>
<p>“Did you attempt in any way to stop this from happening?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I ensured there were plenty of delays in the development process, delays that could be explained by the experimental nature of the science involved so that Merlyn was never suspicious of those delays,” Markov said, and Malcolm glowered at the man at this. “I kept delaying in the hopes that somehow, someone would discover what was going on and take action. If I hadn’t done those delays, then Merlyn could easily have committed his act of terror three years ago.” Silence fell as people absorbed that and recognized the fact that Dr. Markov was, in fact, a victim of all of this, not a perpetrator. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thank you, Dr. Markov,” Wright said. “No more questions.”</p>
<p>“I waive the right to cross-examine this witness,” Wolfman said. Oliver wasn’t surprised to hear that. There was no way he could smear Markov after that testimony and he had never witnessed any of the ‘good’ that Tempest had done.</p>
<p>Markov was led from the room, trying to avoid Malcolm’s glowering expression, and Wright stood. “The People now call Dinah Laurel Lance to the stand.” Laurel entered the courtroom and took her place in the witness box, swearing herself in. Wright approached her. “Miss Lance, what kind of history do you have with Malcolm Merlyn?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been best friends with his son, Tommy, since I was eight years old and my family moved to Starling City from Gotham,” Laurel replied calmly. “For the first two years of our friendship, Tommy was living with the Queens and I only knew his father was alive because he mentioned wanting to know where he was at times. Even when Mr. Merlyn returned, he was hardly a presence in Tommy’s life. The last time I had met him before that day in the warehouse, in fact, had been at Tommy’s twenty-second birthday party, to give an idea of just how little involvement he had had in Tommy’s life during the time I knew him, which is most of his life.”</p>
<p>“Yes, what exactly happened the day that you were abducted from C.N.R.I.?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was in my office speaking with Clark and Lois about an article they were planning to write about how Oliver’s loved ones were dealing with him being on the run now that two weeks had passed when there were screams from outside. John Diggle, who had become my bodyguard after Oliver’s arrest as a favor to Oliver, went out and got caught in the chest by a shotgun blast. Men with guns appeared and one of them pointed his shotgun at Dig’s head, saying if I didn’t surrender, they would kill him. I surrendered. They tied my hands behind my back and put a bag over my head, then dragged me out of the building.”</p>
<p>“And where did they take you?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“They took me to a warehouse, though I didn’t know it at the time, and threw me in a makeshift cell,” Laurel replied. “I was in there for a couple of hours, I think, before Merlyn entered for some posturing. I asked if he thought I should feel sorry for him and told him I didn’t, that the only ones I felt sorry for were Tommy and Thea, having a lunatic like him as a father. Merlyn didn’t quite like that and backhanded me, then told me he had Oliver’s son and the boy’s mother as well as me and he was going to use us to draw Oliver into a confrontation. He then had his men gag me since he didn’t want to hear my ‘pious and self-righteous proclamations’. Then I was tied to the chair in the warehouse and he sent his message across the airwaves. We waited there for what felt like forever. Every minute that passed, I wondered if this was the moment that Merlyn, who remained behind us, would get bored and decide to do something to try and force Oliver to move faster. I kept expecting to suddenly be stabbed through the chest by his sword or feel an arrow embed itself in my back.”</p>
<p>“And what happened when Mr. Queen arrived?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Oliver and Merlyn had a verbal battle for a moment, and then they engaged in what I’ve since learned is called an archer’s duel,” Laurel replied. “Oliver relied heavily on his trick arrows, with Merlyn mocking him the entire time. Then Oliver used his newest arrow to take out Merlyn and tied him up before unmasking him and stabbing him with an injection arrow filled with tetrodotoxin. Then Ollie decided to turn himself in now that Merlyn was in custody and had his tech expert blow the doors so that the F.B.I. could enter.”</p>
<p>“Now, to clarify, Miss Lance, you’re experience with Mr. Merlyn is limited, but those experiences indicate what, precisely?”</p>
<p>“They indicate he is a very selfish man who doesn’t have a loving bone in his body,” Laurel said without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Lance,” Wright said. “No more questions, Your Honor.” He returned to the prosecutor’s table while Wolfman stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Miss Lance, by your own words, you do not in fact <em>know</em> my client very well,” Wolfman said. “Did you not just say Malcolm Merlyn has not been a presence in your life?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Laurel acknowledged.</p>
<p>“If he has not been a presence in your life and you do not know him as well as you supposedly know his son, than how can you say with any degree of certainty that he is a monster?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“Again, I was there when he was unmasked, an event that was livestreamed to the entire country, if not the entire world, which means that there was no chance for him to ‘replace’ someone else,” Laurel said. “Malcolm Merlyn threatened to kill myself, Samantha Clayton, and her and Oliver’s six-year-old son in order to draw Oliver into a confrontation. He planned to kill thousands of people. What word would you use for such a man if not ‘monster’?”</p>
<p>Wolfman stared at Laurel for a moment consideringly, then said, “No more questions for this witness, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“Miss Lance, you may now join the audience,” Judge Donnelly said and Laurel nodded, walking passed the prosecution and defense tables and taking a seat beside Oliver, who kissed her on the cheek and hugged her close, whispering something to her that caused her to blush. “Court will recess for two hours, at which point we will resume testimony. Court is adjourned.” She banged the gavel and stood, heading for the door leading to her chambers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Of course, we all know the reason Malcolm and co saw these as ‘victimless’ crimes is because the only victims were those they saw as criminals and intended to murder with the Undertaking.</p>
<p>*2* Poor Lex. He’s having to really work to keep up the image of the well-meaning philanthropist, isn’t he?</p>
<p>*3* The only time we see Dr. Markov is right before the Dark Archer kills him, and that limited interaction certainly implies Markov was, in fact, forced to do what he was doing, not doing so willingly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Trial of the Century, Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Arrow, Hal, and their press friends took lunch at a nice restaurant in downtown Seattle, ordering according to their own preferences. “Well, this is certainly proving to be interesting,” Clark Kent said mildly as talk inevitably turned to the trial thus far. “Wolfman seems desperate to paint his clients as well-meaning if horribly misguided philanthropists. You have to wonder what kind of money he’s being paid to spin that story, especially since it wouldn’t be coming from Malcolm Merlyn thanks to Tommy seizing control of the estate after his arrest.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it would be interesting to find out just who is financing their defense,” Oliver said with a nod. “None of them would have access to their fortunes thanks to the charges, just like Malcolm, so either their families are footing the bill, or there’s someone else doing this, possibly to try and screw with me since something I did mucked up their plans somehow. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in my time, it’s that psychopaths are incredibly petty and vindictive.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You could always get Green Lantern to investigate that after the trial,” Laurel said with a smile. “He’s a space cop, after all. He could probably handle that kind of thing.”</p>
<p>“A good point,” Oliver said, lips twitching. “For now, let’s just wait and see. If, somehow, Tempest gets off and are allowed to walk free, then finding out who paid for their defense will be a top priority. But if they still end up facing justice despite the attempt by whoever this is, losing all that money will be punishment enough for them.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Sara said. “But I would not want to be Malcolm if he somehow got off. He’s pissed off a <em>lot</em> of people.”</p>
<p>“Yes, even if he were to escape, Malcolm’s days would be numbered considering the bridges that he’s burned,” Oliver said. “As for me… I can’t wait until it’s time for me to testify so I can put the final nail in Tempest’s proverbial coffin. Though, depending on the judge’s viewpoint, it could end up being a literal coffin for Malcolm, which couldn’t happen to a nicer man.”</p>
<p>“If they don’t do the death penalty for Merlyn, I will be <em>very</em> surprised,” Laurel said. “Everything he’s done, he definitely deserves it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he does,” Tommy said darkly.</p>
<p>“Considering how much Oliver will have to say about all of this,” Susan mused speculatively, “his testimony will probably take up an entire part of the trial.”</p>
<p>“Most likely,” Oliver agreed. “But I do worry that Merlyn has something up his sleeve since Wolfman went for a verdict of not guilty instead of relying on an insanity defense, which would’ve been easier to pull off than the ‘act of compassion’ nonsense they’re spouting.”</p>
<p>“Well, with how many members of the Justice League are here watching the trial, not to mention the surplus of U.S. Marshals, I’m not sure even Merlyn could do anything,” Lois said. “Still, we’ll keep our eyes out. Won’t we, Clark?”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Clark said with a nod.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Upon returning to the courthouse, the heroes found Phoenix Wright waiting for them. “Mr. Swann, you’ll be up on the afternoon docket for our witnesses,” Wright informed Tommy.</p>
<p>“Right,” Tommy said, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>Oliver clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’re gonna do just fine, Tommy.”</p>
<p>Laurel hugged Tommy. “Remember, the most Merlyn can do is glare at you. He has no power over you anymore.”</p>
<p>“You can do this, Tommy,” Sara said, surprising all of them by giving Tommy a peck on the cheek. He looked at her, surprised, and then shook his head, following Wright. Sara ignored Laurel and Oliver’s raised eyebrows and questioned herself as to why she had just done that. The remaining heroes re-entered the courtroom and took their seats behind the prosecutor’s table, where Casey Novak was preparing the notes for the afternoon session.</p>
<p>The judge re-entered the courtroom at precisely one p.m. and called the court into session. Phoenix Wright stood from where he had been reviewing his notes and said, “Your Honor, at this time, the People call James Moriarty to the stand.” A dark-haired man in a finely-cut suit entered and was sworn in. “Mr. Moriarty, would you please tell the court where you have been employed for the last ten years?”</p>
<p>“I have worked at Merlyn Global for a decade, until it was sold to Queen Consolidated and turned into Steele Inc.,” Moriarty said stiffly. “Oliver Queen fired a whole bunch of us for what he called ‘questionable business decisions’. Nothing we did was illegal but he felt they involved questionable ethics and he said there was no place in his company for men like myself and the others who were let go. He did, at least, give us our full severance package, even if he did not offer to provide references for future employment.”</p>
<p>“In your time at Merlyn Global, what exactly have your duties been?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was a deputy director in our finance department,” Moriarty replied. “It was my job to ensure the company turned a profit and did not suffer any financial losses.”</p>
<p>“Give us an example,” Wright said.</p>
<p>“Merlyn Global, in the weeks leading up to the confrontation between Mr. Merlyn and Mr. Queen, was divesting itself of certain charitable foundations and consolidating our funding to channel into a charity overseen by Mr. Merlyn himself,” Moriarty said. “The Future’s Inheritance Foundation. I don’t know anything about the charity itself, only that a great deal of our charitable contributions were redirected there.”</p>
<p>“What was Malcolm Merlyn like as an employer?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Mr. Merlyn was the cold, aloof sort of superior who required perfection in everything, and if you failed to deliver, it was your neck on the chopping block unless you found a way to pin the blame on an underling,” Moriarty replied. This earned some muttering and another stern look from the judge to the gallery. It was pretty clear the way Moriarty spoke he had evaded being fired by doing just that in the past and people wondered if Oliver had figured that out and decided to get rid of such a disagreeable individual as he reformed Merlyn Global into Steel Inc.</p>
<p>“Did he involve himself personally in any projects at Merlyn Global?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Moriarty replied. “Mr. Merlyn always acted through intermediaries when it came to the various projects. The only thing he took a personal hand in was bringing new investors onboard.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Wright said. “No more questions.”</p>
<p>“I have no questions for this witness,” Wolfman said after conferring with Malcolm. Oliver wasn’t surprised. Malcolm probably took pride in the kind of ruthless businessman he had been and wouldn’t have any problem with it being talked about. He would probably see it as praise, which was important for a narcissist like him.</p>
<p>There were a few other Merlyn Global executives (all fired by Oliver after Tommy sold the company to him), all of whom agreed that Malcolm was cold and ruthless in his business dealings and not the kind of boss you wanted angry at you because he would <em>always</em> find the loophole needed to keep from paying you a due severance, as he had managed to do with everyone he fired from Merlyn Global for incompetence or some other imagined sin. None of them were cross-examined by Wolfman since Malcolm took pride in his business ethic (if one could call it an ethic).</p>
<p>Wright stood as the last executive was led from the room. “The People now call former Starling City District Attorney Kate Spencer to the stand.” Spencer was led out into the courtroom and sworn in. “Ms. Spencer, what was your relationship with Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest?”</p>
<p>“I was one of their many allies in the city that weren’t on the List,” Spencer said.</p>
<p>“And what did you do for them?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Malcolm Merlyn convinced me to not prosecute white-collar criminals like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers, and even helped me become friendly with them,” Spencer replied. “As a result, I received a number of kickbacks that made my lifestyle in Starling a little easier.”</p>
<p>“How many people did you do this for?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Hundreds,” Spencer replied. “In return, I was well-compensated by Tempest and earned favors with all of those I turned a blind eye to the crimes of.”</p>
<p>“Did you have any involvement with the deal Tempest forged between the S.C.P.D. and organized crime in Starling City?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Spencer replied. “That was entirely between Commissioner Nudocerdo, Tempest, and the crime lords of Starling.”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wright said and retreated to the prosecutor’s table as Wolfman stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Ms. Spencer,” Wolfman began, “why should anyone trust a word that you say when you’ve admitted to actively avoiding charging criminals in exchange for favors and kickbacks?”</p>
<p>“My own guilt does not absolve your clients of theirs,” Spencer replied. “And I have not been compensated in any way for my testimony here, not even a reduced sentence, though I argued for it. At this point, I’m going down for everything I was involved in. I might as well make sure Tempest burns with me.”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wolfman informed the judge, and retreated to his table as Spencer was led from the room.</p>
<p>Wright stood and said, “The prosecution now calls Isabel Rochev to the stand.” Oliver jerked slightly, earning a questioning look from Laurel, but he was focused on Rochev as she entered the courtroom, cool as ice, and took her seat in the witness box and was sworn in. “Miss Rochev, what is your relationship with the defendants?”</p>
<p>“I was on the List,” Rochev replied coldly.</p>
<p>“And how did you end up on the List?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I ended up on the List out of Robert Queen’s petty spite,” Rochev replied. “I was his mistress at one time until he decided that we’d gone far enough and the next thing I know, he sent me packing without even a reference for another job.”</p>
<p>“Miss Rochev, I will remind you that you are under oath,” Wright said. “How did you end up on the List?”</p>
<p>“I was involved in the human trafficking and drug-running operations of a man named Konstantin Kovar,” Rochev replied. “I used my position at Stellmoor International to move shipments through international waters without trouble. I also received a cut of the profits from these endeavors.” Oliver’s eyebrows raised at Rochev’s words and he turned in his seat to look over at Lois, who had her own eyebrows raised and a speculative frown on her face. Oliver had a feeling he knew one of the other interviews Lois was going to conduct for her book about the rise of the Justice League. He turned back to the trial.</p>
<p>“Exactly how did that involvement get on Tempest’s radar?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“We smuggled drugs <em>into</em> Starling City and people <em>out</em> of it,” Rochev replied. “Wilhelmina Hollinger was my point of contact due to her involvement in human trafficking.”</p>
<p>“And you saw nothing wrong with this kind of behavior? You willingly took part in it?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I did,” Rochev said coldly. “The people who did drugs and who ended up as part of our shipments were nothing to me. Just a means to an end.” Angry muttering filled the gallery at this until the judge gave another stern glance. Oliver figured that since it was just muttering she didn’t feel the need to call for order in the court. She figured it would be really crazy when Tempest finally took to the stand themselves. That was going to be a complete circus as far as Oliver was concerned.</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wright said and returned to his seat.</p>
<p>Wolfman stepped forward. “Tell me, Miss Rochev, why should people believe the word of a former mistress of Robert Queen who has admitted to taking part in human trafficking and drug smuggling, and shows no remorse for her actions?”</p>
<p>“I see no reason to lie since I am going to prison for my crimes regardless of what I do here,” Rochev said. “If I can bury Malcolm Merlyn and the rest of Robert’s so-called friends, all the better.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, no more questions,” Wolfman said, and Oliver knew that this time, Wolfman had gotten exactly what he wanted. Rochev’s bitterness at Robert and her obvious desire to get one over on a dead man would instill doubt as to the veracity of her testimony. It was a cunning ploy, and it was probably one that came from the twisted mind of Malcolm Merlyn. But that was <em>one</em> win out of nearly a half-dozen witness testimonies thus far as to what kind of man Malcolm Merlyn had been, and the rantings of a former mistress of Oliver’s father weren’t going to do much to bolster Malcolm’s image, so Oliver was content to let Malcolm and Tempest hang themselves. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Rochev was led from the room, and Wright once more stood. “The prosecution now calls Thomas Swann, formerly Thomas Merlyn, to the stand,” Wright said. Oliver, who had been watching the defense table, saw Malcolm jerk in surprise and turn to stare at the door that Tommy appeared through. Malcolm’s expression was one of pure shock at this apparent betrayal by his son, and Oliver jerked his head at Malcolm to Laurel and Sara, who looked over and saw Malcolm’s expression. Laurel’s lips twitched while Sara openly smirked at Malcolm’s shock that his son would turn on him. Tommy was sworn in, and Wright approached the witness box. “Mr. Swann, what can you tell us about your relationship with your father growing up?”</p>
<p>“Up until I was eight years old, Malcolm was just like any other father,” Tommy said, speaking clearly and calmly, pointedly not looking in the direction of his father, who maintained a steady gaze in his direction. “Warm, caring, full of love, always ready to bring a smile to your face with this neat coin trick he did. But then Mom died. One night after it happened, I woke up and heard voices downstairs. I went down to find Dad hurriedly packing, a cop that he was friends with talking to him. I asked him where he was going. He said that he was going somewhere to learn how to make sure that no one could ever hurt us again. He hugged me, told me that he loved me, and then he left. I moved in with the Queens the next day, and I didn’t see him again for two years.”</p>
<p>“And when he returned?” Wright asked. “What was he like then?”</p>
<p>“He was cold, aloof, completely unrelenting in his business pursuits,” Tommy said. “He didn’t have time for me anymore. He didn’t take time to go to ballgames with me, he didn’t tell me he loved me or even hug me. The only time he seemed to take notice of my existence, in fact, was when I did something he thought shamed him. When I realized that that was the only way to get his attention, I acted out, but even then, most of the time it was Mr. and Mrs. Queen who bailed me out of trouble, not Malcolm. I’m not saying they were perfect; God knows that that’s been proven to be untrue a thousand times over in the past few months. But they were there, and they loved me. They were my godparents, but they were more real parents to me than my actual father.”</p>
<p>Wright nodded. “What was your father’s reaction to Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“That’s actually kind of confusing,” Tommy said, “at least until you realize that everything about Malcolm is a mask. So, when the topic of Green Arrow came up at a dinner the Queens held to help Oliver reacclimate to society, Malcolm tried to seem supportive since he did have a reputation for thinking the S.C.P.D. didn’t do enough to stop things like what happened to Mom. As it was, at that dinner, pretty much everyone turned out to be a member of Tempest, so Malcolm didn’t need to offer his own true opinion of Green Arrow, not when he had the rest of Tempest to do it for him. However, once Oliver confronted Mr. Steele at the Queen Mansion and promised to return if he didn’t do what he wanted, Malcolm contracted the Blackhawks to provide security at the Queen Mansion, citing the fact that Thea was his daughter to explain his interest. To be fair, I actually believed he was honestly concerned for her safety, though I wonder just how much of that was real considering how easily his true nature was exposed.”</p>
<p>“You rather famously revealed Oliver Queen’s identity as Green Arrow to the world with the belief that Mr. Queen was mentally ill,” Wright said. “At what point did you begin to wonder if you had done the right thing?”</p>
<p>“Almost immediately,” Tommy said. “I had thought the F.B.I. would see Ollie needed help and get him into Sherwood Acres for treatment. Then I found out they weren’t, that they would be sending not only him, but also Sara and Laurel and Mr. Diggle to prison if they could. I was kind of relieved when Oliver got them off the hook. But I really started to wonder just how little I knew Malcolm when, at Thanksgiving with those that turned out to be members of Tempest, he stated that he fully supported the S.C.P.D. in their shoot-to-kill order on Oliver. I was horrified, but Malcolm tried to make it seem like he was concerned for the safety of the police officers. Then Oliver took down Councilwoman Pollard. When I found out what she was guilty of, I got sick, to the point that I threw up. This was a woman that Malcolm had spoken of as someone worthy of respect. Oliver just kept going, exposing the members of Tempest for their criminal actions, and I realized that Oliver <em>wasn’t</em> mentally ill, that he had been right all along. The rot of corruption in Starling City wasn’t coming from the Glades. It was coming from our own income bracket.”</p>
<p>“You are as boorish and without class as your so-called friend!” Wilhelmina Hollinger stated vehemently from her place at the defense table.</p>
<p>“Mr. Wolfman, control your clients,” Judge Donnelly warned. He nodded and leaned over to speak to Mrs. Hollinger, who looked distinctly put-out at whatever was being said.</p>
<p>“Were you at all surprised when your father’s true nature was revealed?” Wright asked Tommy.</p>
<p>“When I first saw the news, I was horrified, but I quickly accepted the truth because I have <em>always</em> known what kind of man Malcolm is at his core, and that is a deluded narcissist who only cares about himself and his own gratification,” Tommy said. Malcolm reddened in anger and glowered at Tommy, but otherwise had no reaction. There would come a time to deal with this insolent whelp he unfortunately called a son at a later date, after his inevitable escape from captivity.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Swann,” Wright said. “No more questions, Your Honor.” He retreated to the prosecutor’s table as Wolfman approached the witness box.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Mr. Merlyn, what kind of preparation did you have for today?” Wolfman asked. Tommy stared ahead stonily. “Mr. Merlyn, you are required to answer my questions.”</p>
<p>“I’ll answer your questions when you use my proper name,” Tommy replied. “Tommy Merlyn doesn’t exist anymore. My name is Tommy Swann.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Swann, then,” Wolfman said, disgruntled. “What kind of preparation did you have for today?”</p>
<p>“I had witness prep yesterday with Miss Novak,” Tommy replied. “She went over my testimony with me and played the role of defense attorney to try and trip me up.”</p>
<p>“So, Oliver Queen did not attempt to twist you in any way by talking about what a monster your father is? He did not tell you that you needed to make sure he was sent away by testifying against him?”</p>
<p>“The only time Ollie and I have talked about the trial was on our way here, and I was the one encouraging <em>him</em> to be ready with his testimony so he can nail Malcolm and the rest of Tempest to the wall when the time comes,” Tommy said. “Oliver hasn’t influenced my testimony in any way.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You’ve had no discussions about the trial that could be construed as him attempting to influence your view of the trial?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“I’m certain,” Tommy said. “You’re barking up the wrong tree, Mr. Wolfman.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Wolfman said. “Then tell us, Mr. Swann, why should we believe a word you say about your father? By your own words, you have always seen him as a ‘deluded narcissist’ who only cares about himself and his own gratification, ignoring the countless times he made sure you were safe when you were younger.”</p>
<p>“The man he was before he left is not the man he is today,” Tommy said. “As far as I’m concerned, Dad died with Mom. Whoever took his place is a monster.”</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wolfman said after a moment, turning and walking back to his table. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Judge Donnelly said, “The trial will resume at nine a.m. tomorrow morning. Court is adjourned.” She banged the gavel, and then departed. The U.S. Marshals escorted Tempest from the room, no more than four men having their weapons trained on Malcolm at all times.</p>
<p>The heroes left the courthouse, once more issuing statements of “no comment” to the waiting press and ignoring the adulation of the gathered crowd. They returned to the hotel, where Laurel, Sara, and Oliver all comforted Tommy, who admitted weakly, “This was different from the interview with Susan. With her, I could ignore the fact I was also speaking to millions of people and just focus on the interview. But this time, there was no mistaking the fact I was talking about personal issues in a public forum. That Wolfman guy really wanted me to admit you coerced me, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Of course, he did,” Oliver said, “but he failed to get you to say anything of the like. Your testimony is going to help put Malcolm away for the rest of his life, Tommy. Keep that in mind as the trial continues.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Tommy vowed. “Thanks, buddy.”</p>
<p>“Anytime,” Oliver said with a smile. “So, who wants to order Chinese for dinner? I’m feeling peckish.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Laurel said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Been a while,” Sara said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I’m game,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said, and pulled the Seattle phone book sitting on the nightstand to him. “Alright, let’s see what kind of Chinese places Seattle has to order from…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* In case anyone’s wondering, yes, someone else *is* footing the bill, and while the heroes won’t find out who, the readers will at the end of this arc, though I’m sure the discerning reader can make a good guess as to who it would be.</p>
<p>*2* Rochev is too petty to be able to contain her testimony to just the facts. She would definitely take the opportunity to smear Robert as much as possible.</p>
<p>*3* I hope everyone enjoyed Tommy’s testimony. It was really fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Trial of the Century, Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the trial began again at nine a.m. sharp. Oliver and his friends were once more situated behind the prosecutor’s table, and Malcolm Merlyn was once more glaring in Oliver’s direction, including Tommy in his glare for the perceived betrayal of his testimony the previous day. Oliver and Tommy ignored Malcolm while Sara gave him a cheeky wave, which saw his eyes narrow into slits. “Your Honor,” Phoenix Wright said as he stood, “the People would first like to call Special Agent in Charge Darius Trimble to the stand.” Agent Trimble entered the courtroom and took his place behind the witness stand. Once he was sworn in, Wright approached him. “Agent Trimble, please inform the court briefly of the investigation into the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and how it came about.”</p>
<p>“One of my agents, Alex Danvers, is a former squadmate of John Diggle’s from her time in the Army,” Trimble began, “and when he and Oliver Queen discovered the remains of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> in a warehouse on the edge of Starling City, Mr. Diggle contacted Danvers and asked her to meet them. Once Danvers had been briefed on the situation and had seen the evidence for herself, she contacted me. I assembled a team, including the bomb squad, and went to the warehouse, where we processed the scene. Mr. Queen informed us of the circumstances leading up to his discovery of the <em>Gambit</em>, including the fact that the warehouse was paid for through an LLC called Tempest that had been set up by his mother years earlier.”</p>
<p>“What can you tell us about the bomb used to bring down the <em>Gambit</em>?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“According to the bomb squad, the bomb is of an unknown make and model, though it has influences from various terrorist organizations known to the F.B.I.,” Trimble replied. “We found the remnants of a timer among the wreckage, which indicates the bomb was planted several hours before, while the ship was docked at the Starling Marina. There was no sign of remote detonation. The results of the bomb were obvious. There was a significant hole ripped from the <em>Gambit</em>, which ultimately led to its sinking. While Robert Queen, David Hackett, Oliver Queen, and Sara Lance managed to escape death, albeit briefly in the cases of the senior Mr. Queen and his bodyguard, there were eight crewmen onboard that yacht that did not survive.”</p>
<p>“What did the F.B.I. do after you processed the scene?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“We got a warrant for the arrest of Moira Queen and arrested her at her home,” Trimble replied. “She was quite shocked, though not the kind of shock that suggested she had no idea this was coming. In speaking with Mr. Queen in interviews over the course of the past few months, we confirmed that he did, in fact, threaten his mother with facing justice if she stood with Malcolm Merlyn. She chose not to take his offer to help him stop Mr. Merlyn, and so when he discovered the <em>Gambit</em>, he did the right thing and delivered the evidence to the F.B.I. so that we could ensure justice was done for those lost when the ship went down. Mrs. Queen was taken to the federal holding facility to await questioning the next day. The next morning, when the agent I sent to bring her to the field office arrived, he and the on-duty guard discovered Mrs. Queen hanging from the bars of her cell by a bed sheet. They attempted to revive her, of course, but she had been dead for hours by that point, as the medical examiner later confirmed.”</p>
<p>“Was there any sign of foul play regarding Mrs. Queen’s death?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“None,” Trimble replied. “Considering the circumstances, we had an autopsy performed to ensure nothing untoward had happened. There was no sign of drugs in her system and there was no evidence that anyone had entered the holding facility. According to the evidence, Moira Queen took her own life rather than face questioning, indicating that either Mrs. Queen was a true believer in Tempest’s cause and killed herself to ensure their continued survival, or she was deathly afraid of Malcolm Merlyn and his potential reaction to her arrest and the threat it posed to his plans for Starling City.”</p>
<p>“How did you connect Frank Chen to the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>?”</p>
<p>“We received information anonymously that provided solid proof that Frank Chen had hired the Triad to place a bomb on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>,” Trimble replied. “We have, of course, since learned that that evidence likely came from Malcolm Merlyn in an attempt to wrap things up neatly for us and end the investigation into Tempest as well as ingratiate himself with Mr. Queen, whom he had forcibly recruited into Tempest under threat of injury and death to his loved ones. Chen admitted to his role in the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, claiming at first that he had done so because Robert Queen was infringing on his ‘territory’ by shipping business interests to China. Oliver Queen told us of Merlyn’s admittance that he ordered Frank Chen to bring down the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> after both he and Merlyn were arrested following their showdown on live television on the fifth of December. Mr. Merlyn later confessed that Robert Queen had confided in Frank Chen his plans to oppose Mr. Merlyn and that Mr. Chen had reported this to Mr. Merlyn, who arranged everything with him to get rid of Robert Queen before he threatened Thea, who he was unaware was his daughter, to force Moira Queen into Tempest.”</p>
<p>“Did Malcolm Merlyn, at any time, tell you or one of your agents why he had done all of this?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“He <em>claimed</em> that he had done it all in the memory of his wife, Rebecca, so that she would not become just another statistic,” Trimble replied. “He also confessed that he had murdered the man the police believed responsible for his wife’s murder after the case stalled out and his contact in the S.C.P.D. gave him the information he needed to find the man as well as getting him a weapon from evidence lock-up.”</p>
<p>“What other crimes did Mr. Merlyn confess to while in F.B.I. custody?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“He admitted to personally killing Walter Steele, going so far as to stand there and watch as Mr. Steele drowned in his own blood, gaining sadistic satisfaction from it,” Trimble replied. “He also admitted to having Felicity Smoak killed for no other reason than to remind Oliver Queen of who had the power in their relationship. He referred to Miss Smoak as ‘no one, insignificant’. He also admitted that he threatened the Lance sisters and William Clayton to force Mr. Queen into compliance with Tempest’s plans. He referred to them as ‘a pair of working class girls and an insignificant child’ who didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. He also admitted to having Adam Hunt killed because he had spoken of his alter ego, the Dark Archer.”</p>
<p>“And what was Mr. Merlyn’s reasoning for doing all of this, if he shared it with you?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Mr. Merlyn vehemently declared that the people of the Glades all deserved to die the way his wife had, even going so far as to refer to them as ‘ants’ scurrying about their tiny, insignificant lives, good only to serve their ‘societal betters’. He then went on to rant about how when the forest grows too wild, it must be burned to give way to new life, saying that the Glades were the forest in this analogy. He said that the only way to save Starling City was to wipe them all out. He then said that because Tempest had been stopped, the entire city would have to be purged. When we asked him if he meant by Ra’s al Ghul, he refused to answer. Indeed, after his rant, he refused to speak at all, settling for glaring at us with nothing but hatred in his eyes.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything else that you can tell us about the F.B.I.’s investigation into Malcolm Merlyn?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Only that Agent Alexandra Danvers, who is a trained profiler, did in fact diagnose Malcolm Merlyn as a narcissist with a god complex,” Trimble replied.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Agent Trimble,” Wright said before saying to the judge, “No more questions, Your Honor.” He retreated to the prosecutor’s table while Wolfman stood and moved forward.</p>
<p>“Agent Trimble, there is quite a lot of hearsay in your testimony that you are reporting as fact,” Wolfman said. “In particular, your statements surrounding the discovery of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and Moira Queen’s suicide are based on nothing more than hearsay and speculation, including her motive for taking her own life. Or am I mistaken in that?”</p>
<p>“No, we do not <em>officially</em> know the reason for Moira Queen’s suicide,” Trimble replied. “But the evidence we <em>have</em> collected fits the theory that she was either complicit in all of this or simply deathly afraid of your client. If the latter, than her suicide was an act of compassion to try and spare her children the wrath of Mr. Merlyn. If the former, then she put ending thousands of lives above bringing down a domestic terrorist.”</p>
<p>“But again, you don’t <em>know</em> why she took her own life,” Wolfman said.</p>
<p>“No, we don’t,” Trimble said shortly. “We will probably never know.”</p>
<p>“And did you not only have hearsay to go on regarding Frank Chen’s culpability in the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“No, with that, we had solid evidence at every turn,” Trimble replied. “The only difference between his initial arrest and when he was charged as a member of Tempest was that the evidence provided to the Bureau initially led us to believe that Frank Chen was the mastermind behind the conspiracy against the Queen family. As I said, Mr. Merlyn later confirmed that Chen acted on his orders in an official interrogation.”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wolfman said.</p>
<p>Trimble was led from the room as Wright stood once more. “The People call Quan Chi to the stand.” A Chinese man with tattoos going up his neck was led into the room and sworn in as a witness. Wright approached him. “Mr. Chi, would you please inform the court of your ‘employment’?” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I am a member of the Triad who was arrested during Green Arrow’s raids on our holdings in Starling City,” Chi replied.</p>
<p>“What can you tell us about the day that the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> set sail?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was tasked with planting the bomb onboard the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> in the hours before Robert Queen arrived,” Chi replied. “I was told that we had successfully subverted his bodyguard, David Hackett, who would ensure the bomb was not found.” Oliver jerked in place at this, staring at Chi in shock, and Laurel’s hand slipped into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I was also told that we had been hired by Frank Chen to kill Robert Queen because he was infringing on Mr. Chen’s territories in China.”</p>
<p>“Do you know where Mr. Chen got the bomb that you planted?”</p>
<p>“No,” Chi replied. “I have never seen its make before.”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wright said.</p>
<p>Wolfman stood and approached the witness stand. “Mr. Chi, exactly what were you arrested for and how did that come about?”</p>
<p>“Queen attacked our massage parlor in the downtown district,” Chi replied. “I was assigned there as one of the guards to make sure neither the girls nor the clients got too violent or uppity. Queen took all of us out in the space of maybe two minutes, then went on to beat down our clients and send I.C.E. to process the location.”</p>
<p>“So, what precisely were you charged with?”</p>
<p>“Illegal ownership of a rapid-fire firearm, human trafficking, running a prostitution racket, and, once my weapon was tested for ballistics, three different homicides,” Chi replied stonily.</p>
<p>“And are you receiving anything in exchange for your testimony here today?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“I am receiving a reduced sentence for the charges against me,” Chi replied.</p>
<p>“Then why should the jury believe a word you, an admitted human trafficker, pimp, and murderer, says about an upstanding businessman like Frank Chen?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“My crimes do not make his not exist,” Chi replied.</p>
<p>“I see,” Wolfman said. “No more questions for this witness, Your Honor.” He returned to his seat as Quan Chi was led from the room by a bailiff.</p>
<p>“The People call Andrew Kreisberg,” Wright intoned. Andrew Kreisberg, the ex-headmaster of Berlanti Preparatory, entered the courtroom. He had obviously seen better days as he took the stand and was sworn in. Wright approached the witness box. “Mr. Kreisberg, to be clear, you were charged with purchasing illegal videos of attractive people, made without their permission, and are receiving a reduced sentence in exchange for your testimony here today?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Kreisberg replied.</p>
<p>“I will get straight to the point,” Wright said. “Please tell the court, Mr. Kreisberg, as to where you got these videos and how you came to find your supplier?”</p>
<p>“I found my supplier on the Dark Web,” Kreisberg replied, “through sites frequented by those with certain <em>urges</em>. As to where I got them? I eventually earned the trust of my supplier and started buying them in person from the source. Carl Ballard, a real estate mogul. I learned he had installed illegal surveillance in his tenement buildings and that was where he got the videos.”</p>
<p>“There have also been allegations against your behavior at Berlanti Preparatory in the months since your arrest, have there not?” Wright asked. “Is there any truth to those rumors?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kreisberg said. “I have <em>taken liberties</em> with a few students over the years, typically girls who were looking for a way to get a passing grade so that they weren’t kicked out of Berlanti Prep. I had a special room at Berlanti Prep I used to entertain these girls.” Oliver glowered at Kreisberg and was thankful that he had been arrested before Thea’s schooling took a turn for the worse. He was also glad that neither Sara nor Laurel had ever had to worry about failing grades, even if Sara had affected the airhead mentality during their high school years at Berlanti Prep.</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wright said and retreated to the prosecutor’s table.</p>
<p>“I have no questions for this witness,” Wolfman said after conferring with Carl Ballard. Kreisberg was led from the room.</p>
<p>Justin Claybourne and James Midas were both called to the stand and confirmed that Emily Pollard had known exactly what they were up to and received a cut of the profits from their endeavors. They also informed the court that Gregory Kullens had helped with rezoning laws that allowed them to evict hundreds of people and bulldoze those homes to make way for plants and storage facilities. Jason Brodeur and James Holder were both called to the stand to testify that Kullens smoothed things over for them regarding their dumping of toxic waste in the Glades (Brodeur) and installing faulty fire alarms in low-income housing (Holder).</p>
<p>“The People call Daniel Brickwell to the stand,” Wright said as Holder was led from the room. Tommy jerked in shock at hearing the name of his mother’s killer and turned his attention to the door where the witnesses emerged even as Sara put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Brick was led into the room, and Tommy and Malcolm were, for once, of equal thoughts as they glared at the man with hatred. Brickwell was sworn in, and Wright approached the man. “Mr. Brickwell, in the interests of transparency, what were the crimes you were convicted of?”</p>
<p>“Racketeering, drug running, arms smuggling, and eighty-three murders,” Brickwell said.</p>
<p>“Are you receiving a reduced sentence for your testimony here today?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“No, not that I didn’t try,” Brick said. “Most I could get was being moved from the maximum security wing in Slabside to gen pop.”</p>
<p>“And, for the record, your very first murder was that of Rebecca Merlyn?”</p>
<p>“I’ve killed so many people. But like I told Mr. Fancy Pants over there,” Brick nodded in the direction of the defense table, “you never forget your first. Still wish I had had some fun with the bitch when I had the chance.” Tommy’s hands tightened into fists and Wolfman appeared to be putting a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder, as if to keep him from leaping up. The U.S. Marshals around the defense table were tense and ready for action just in case Malcolm leaped forward.</p>
<p>“Please refrain from the use of profanity in your testimony, Mr. Brickwell,” Wright rebuked. Brick shrugged, completely apathetic. “You were a crime lord of some repute, were you not?”</p>
<p>“I was,” Brick said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Did you have any interactions with Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I’m on the List, so yes, I did,” Brick said. “I had an encounter with the Dark Archer, who forced me to keep my activities restricted to the Glades. Then I was forced to pay tribute to Thaddeus Cable, or Thomas Wilkins as he called himself for a bit there. Ten percent! I had to give ten percent of my earnings to him! The one time I didn’t, the Dark Archer came around and kicked me around, making it clear the next time I would be killed. So, I kept giving my ten percent tribute until I was captured by Queen.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Brickwell,” Wright said. “No more questions.” He went to the prosecutor’s table while Wolfman stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Mr. Brickwell, I only have a couple of questions,” Wolfman said. “First question: are you <em>proud</em> of your criminal accomplishments?”</p>
<p>“Damn right I am!” Brickwell said. “I made a name for myself, which is more than can be said for most boys in the Glades!”</p>
<p>“Second question: do you regret the fact that your killing of Rebecca Merlyn led to what Malcolm Merlyn is said to have done?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“I regret nothing, and I’ve killed plenty of people without their husbands, wives, and children getting uppity about it,” Brickwell sneered. “Clearly, Merlyn’s insane.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Brickwell,” Wolfman said. “No other questions.”</p>
<p>Brickwell was led from the room by a bailiff as Wright stood once more. “The People call Dr. Eliza Schwartz to the stand.” Dr. Schwartz, who Oliver knew as the woman who had called Laurel’s time of death and later become the doctor that Team Arrow went to when they needed medical attention, entered and was sworn in. “Dr. Schwartz, what can you tell us about the condition of the people who were brought to Starling General from facilities run by the likes of Claybourne Pharmaceuticals and other corporations that Wilhelmina Hollinger sold the homeless and low-income families to?”</p>
<p>“Many of the people who were brought to us continue to be racked with agonizing pain from the experimental drugs tested on them, as well as being forcibly given virulent diseases so that Mr. Claybourne’s company could test medical advances on them,” Dr. Schwartz said. “A good number of them have died because the treatments were toxic in nature and needed to be ‘topped up’ in order to remain non-toxic, a fact that Claybourne’s scientists failed to impart when questioned. The worst part is the children who are suffering day in and day out, constantly needing pain medication as their little bodies go through the process of being treated for the experimental drugs they were injected with. I have held more than one child’s hand as they passed from this life, and I will never forget it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dr. Schwartz,” Wright said, and retreated to the prosecutor’s table.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Dr. Schwartz, did you ever see Mrs. Hollinger handing these people over to these companies?” Wolfman asked. “Did you, in fact, learn anything from them that indicated Mrs. Hollinger’s supposed culpability? Or are you simply basing this off of the so-called evidence gathered by the F.B.I. and Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“I trust the F.B.I. and Mr. Queen’s evidence,” Dr. Schwartz said resolutely.</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wolfman said.</p>
<p>Dr. Schwartz was led from the room as Wright stood and said, “The People call John Byrne to the stand.” Oliver’s eyebrows quirked up, but then realized this was probably to establish Hollinger’s culpability in human trafficking from an independent source. John Byrne was led into the courtroom and sworn in. “Mr. Byrne, just so there’s no mistake, you have been charged with human trafficking and are facing at least ten years in prison with the possibility of parole after five years, is that correct?”</p>
<p>“That’s correct,” Byrne replied.</p>
<p>“What were your dealings with Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“My primary dealings with Tempest was with Wilhelmina Hollinger,” Byrne said, “who sold homeless people and low-income families from Carl Ballard’s tenements to me by the containerful. She often referred to her ‘product’ as ‘riff-raff’ that ‘needed to be cleansed’ for the good of Starling City. I didn’t care about her reasonings. I was being supplied with product, and that was all that mattered.”</p>
<p>“So, you spoke with Mrs. Hollinger personally? Not through an intermediary, not on a phone with voice modulators activated?” Wright pressed.</p>
<p>“I met her in person and was well-aware of who she was,” Byrne replied.</p>
<p>“What other dealings did you have with Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was required to give a five percent cut to Thaddeus Cable on top of the twenty percent cut that Hollinger received for each successful sale on top of my purchasing those people from her,” Byrne replied.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Wright said. “No more questions.”</p>
<p>“I have no questions for this witness,” Wolfman said dismissively, and Oliver wasn’t surprised. Byrne had personally had dealings with Hollinger. There was no way to make that look like anything <em>but</em> criminal activity on Hollinger’s part.</p>
<p>“Court will recess for two hours and pick up at one p.m.,” the judge ordered. “Court is adjourned.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Quan Chi is the name of one of the many villainous characters in the “Mortal Kombat” franchise.</p>
<p>*2* In 3x12, when Brick is confronted by Malcolm in his Dark Archer persona, he shows no surprise or alarm at the appearance of the Dark Archer. Combined with his name being on the List, and it is likely he previously had dealings with the Dark Archer. This suggests his “Really?” wasn’t so much because the Dark Archer was cornering him but because he appeared to be working with the vigilantes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Trial of the Century, Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At lunch with their press friends, Tommy Swann had one thing to say. “That’s the first time I’ve seen him,” he said. “I knew he was in custody. I knew he had been charged for Mom’s murder and all the other crimes. But I never expected to see him. He was… <em>proud</em> of what he did. What kind of person can be <em>proud</em> of murdering an innocent woman?”</p>
<p>“The warped kind that has absolutely no morals,” Oliver said quietly. “At least Brick didn’t manage to get a reduced sentence for his testimony. Not that he could have, in my opinion. He has eighty-three murders to his name. As it is, I’m sure he’s still slated for execution at some point even if he’s been moved from maximum security to gen pop at Slabside.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s that,” Tommy said. “It was just… difficult, seeing him, hear him talk about Mom that way.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Tommy,” Laurel said sympathetically, giving his hand a squeeze after reaching across the table.</p>
<p>“So, yesterday was about establishing just what kind of villain Malcolm Merlyn is,” Clark mused from where he was eating a hamburger, “and this morning seems to have been about establishing that the rest of Tempest are villains in equal standing. What do you think the afternoon session will be about?”</p>
<p>“It would probably be good to establish the kinds of criminal activities Tempest got up to before Oliver testifies,” Laurel, the only trained lawyer in the group, said. “They’d want to lay the groundwork so Ollie’s testimony is hard-hitting when it happens.”</p>
<p>“At the rate things are going, I’m probably going to be testifying tomorrow,” Oliver mused.</p>
<p>“Which means we’ll have to make sure and get comfortable,” Susan said. “Like I said yesterday, I’d bet you take up an entire session, if not going into the afternoon.”</p>
<p>“It’s more likely that they will recess for lunch after Deputy AG Wright finishes his questioning and then let the defense cross-examine Oliver in the afternoon,” Laurel said. “Especially if his testimony goes long.” Those around the table accepted this as a likely possibility since Laurel did have the inside track on how the legal system operated.</p>
<p>Shortly after lunch, while the town cars were back on their way to the courthouse, Oliver called Anne. “Good afternoon, Oliver,” Anne said as she picked up. “I’ve been watching the trial. How are you doing with everything that’s been happening?”</p>
<p>“I’m kind of eager to testify myself,” Oliver said. “I know the prosecution needs to build up to it, but the anticipation is really getting to me. I can’t wait to testify and nail Malcolm and the rest of those bastards to the wall.”</p>
<p>“That’s perfectly understandable,” Anne said. “How do you feel about some of these people who are testifying getting reduced sentences?”</p>
<p>“I know that it’s part of the process,” Oliver said. “I just hope I don’t have to deal with them all over again later down the road. Like John Byrne, for example. For all I know, he’s gonna be out of prison in five years on parole due to good behavior. He would probably try to get back into the game even if it meant living off of the grid.”</p>
<p>“Well, in the end, all we can do is trust in the legal system to do its job,” Anne said. “What kind of outcome are you hoping for in this trial?”</p>
<p>“Personally, I would love to see all seven of them get the death penalty,” Oliver said. “But I’ll settle for life in prison for all of them except Malcolm. Him, I definitely want to see get the death penalty.”</p>
<p>“Well, based on what I’ve been seeing in the trial so far, I’m sure that that is what will happen,” Anne said. “But how are you <em>feeling</em>, really, Oliver? This has to be bringing up some pretty bad memories.”</p>
<p>“I’m dealing,” Oliver said after a moment. “It was kind of hard hearing Agent Trimble’s testimony, but I got through it in the end. It helped that Laurel was sitting right beside me and held my hand the entire time, grounding me.” Laurel, sitting beside Oliver, smiled softly at him and took his free hand, squeezing it gently. He smiled at her, then continued, “I think the hardest part so far has been Agent Trimble’s testimony.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least you got through it,” Anne said. “How do you feel about testifying against Tempest? How do you <em>really</em> feel?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, I’m pretty eager to do it,” Oliver said. “But I suppose I’m also a little nervous. Except for the Senate hearings after the Battle of Amnesty Bay, I haven’t had to do anything like this before. Usually it was about taking down the bad guy permanently or foiling their plan before I came back. This kind of thing, attending a trial and being the star witness, is a new experience for me.” Once again, Oliver had to carefully word his response since it was as much about his time as a vigilante in the last timeline as it was about his five years away from home.</p>
<p>“Well, I am sure you’ll handle yourself well,” Anne said. “From my understanding, you handled confrontation in the Senate hearings well, and this will be a much more sedate experience than those hearings. Are you worried about what the defense will do to try and discredit you?”</p>
<p>“A bit,” Oliver replied. “I’m not sure exactly what they <em>could</em> do, but I’m worried that Malcolm has something up his sleeve that will see those bastards get reduced sentences or something like that. I know he’ll try to discredit me somehow. I just don’t know <em>how</em> he’ll do it beyond revealing that I <em>did</em> take orders from him while I was a member of Tempest, and I’ll definitely be addressing that in my testimony. The most he could do there is, I don’t know, say something like if I was so moral why did I take orders from him? Why didn’t I challenge him openly or go to the F.B.I. right away?”</p>
<p>“And what will you say if those questions are asked?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll say that I wanted to keep my son safe,” Oliver replied. “Which is the truth. I knew Sara could keep herself and Laurel safe, but William was an innocent, completely vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“Then it sounds to me like the defense doesn’t have much of a platform to attack you from,” Anne said.</p>
<p>Oliver noted they were approaching the courthouse. “I suppose you’re right. I need to go, Anne. We’re back at the courthouse.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with your testimony, Oliver,” Anne said softly.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Oliver said. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Oliver,” Anne said and they hung up.</p>
<p>The heroes once more entered the courthouse, this time without Casey Novak or Phoenix Wright waiting for them, and got back to the courtroom, taking their seats behind the prosecutor’s table. Their press friends had got here just ahead of them and were setting up again.</p>
<p>Once the judge had arrived and brought the court into session, Phoenix Wright stood and said, “Your Honor, at this time, the People call Leo Mueller to the stand.” Leo Mueller was led into the courtroom and sworn in. “Mr. Mueller, for the record, what crimes are you guilty of and are you receiving anything in exchange for your testimony here?”</p>
<p>“I am guilty of arms trafficking and the sale of heavy weapons to street gangs in various cities not only in America but across the world,” Mueller said, his German accent thick. “I have received no considerations for my testimony beyond being moved to a different facility.”</p>
<p>“What dealings did you have with Malcolm Merlyn or any other member of Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Malcolm Merlyn asked me to sell military-grade weapons to street gangs in the Glades district of Starling City at cost, saying that he would make up the difference,” Mueller replied. “From my understanding, the intent behind this was to cause the closure of the Glades Precinct of the S.C.P.D.”</p>
<p>“When you say military-grade weapons, what are you talking about?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“High powered, rapid-fire assault rifles, machine pistols, rocket and grenade launchers, armor-piercing rounds,” Mueller listed off. “Everything you would need to send your standard police officer scurrying if they weren’t ripped apart by these weapons.”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wright said.</p>
<p>“Mr. Mueller, did you speak directly with my client at any time, face-to-face?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Mueller said. “We always spoke over the phone, and he used a voice modulation application on his end. But he is the leader of Tempest, and the man who I spoke to claimed to be such. Does that not make it Malcolm Merlyn I spoke to?”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wolfman said.</p>
<p>Mueller was led from the room and Wright stood. “The People call Commissioner Franklin Pike of the Starling City Police Department to the stand.” Pike was led into the room and sworn in. “Commissioner Pike, how long have you been a police officer in the employ of the S.C.P.D.?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been a cop since I was eighteen, so that’s about thirty years ago, now,” Pike replied.</p>
<p>“Did you ever have the chance to serve in the Glades Precinct?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Twice,” Pike replied. “Once as a beat cop, the second time commanding a small unit of detectives assigned to Vice.”</p>
<p>“So, would you say you have a decent understanding of the crime in the Glades and how a change in the balance of power would affect it?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I would,” Pike said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Then please, Commissioner, tell the court what it would mean if the gangs in the Glades had gotten their hands on military-grade hardware,” Wright said.</p>
<p>“It would’ve been an outright bloodbath,” Pike replied. “The Glades Precinct doesn’t receive a lot of funding to begin with, or didn’t under Commissioner Nudocerdo, and it didn’t have the kind of protective gear necessary even for regular activity. If the gangs had gotten their hands on military-grade hardware, they could have hit the precinct hard and massacred it, and they would have. Losing so many officers at once and being ill-equipped to deal with it would have forced Nudocerdo and the rest of the bureaucrats at One Police Plaza to shutter the precinct.”</p>
<p>“And what would that have done to the balance of power in the Glades?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“It would have left the people of the Glades completely vulnerable to the gangs and the mobs,” Pike replied. “We wouldn’t have been able to respond to <em>any</em> calls in the Glades. We’d essentially have to hand control of the Glades over to gangs until the federal government got involved and pacified the district, and that would’ve only happened if the Commissioner reached out to them, which he wouldn’t have, since he was on Tempest’s payroll.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Commissioner Pike,” Wright said. “No more questions.” He retreated to the prosecutor’s table.</p>
<p>“No questions for this witness,” Wolfman said after conferring with Malcolm.</p>
<p>Pike was dismissed and led from the room by a bailiff as Wright stood and said, “The People call Simon Stagg to the stand.” Simon Stagg, looking rough, entered the room and was sworn in. “Mr. Stagg, how long have you known Malcolm Merlyn?”</p>
<p>“I’ve known Malcolm for twenty years,” Stagg replied. “We’ve coordinated on a few endeavors over the years.”</p>
<p>“Did Mr. Merlyn ask you to do anything in the two months that Oliver Queen was dismantling his operations in Starling City?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“He suggested that I prune my charitable donations during a luncheon we shared one day and suggested that C.N.R.I. be one of those I no longer funded, citing the fact that C.N.R.I. consistently targeted our own income bracket in Starling City with its cases and people might think that I was having them target my competitors to give myself a foothold in Starling.”</p>
<p>“Did Mr. Merlyn ask or suggest you do anything else?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“No, that was all he suggested to me while Green Arrow was making a mess of things,” Stagg replied.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Wright said. “No more questions.”</p>
<p>“I have no questions for this witness,” Wolfman said, which didn’t surprise Oliver. All Stagg had done was take a suggestion from a business associate, a suggestion that was completely legitimate in his eyes. There was little that could be construed from that and Stagg certainly wouldn’t be able to see how his defunding C.N.R.I. would work hand-in-hand with the closure of the Glades Precinct due to the sale of military-grade weapons to street gangs the way Oliver had pieced it together. Oliver wondered if Wright would give him an opening to put that out there when he testified, then realized he probably wouldn’t, as it would be purely speculation on Oliver’s part, which Wolfman would have thrown out. </p>
<p>Stagg was led from the room and Wright stood, saying, “The People call Eric Gitter to the stand.” Laurel jerked in surprise, and instinctively reached out for Oliver’s hand, and he accepted it, giving her hand a slight, comforting squeeze. She smiled at him as the former Director of C.N.R.I. who had been party to her near-murder entered, looking very haggard, to Laurel’s not-so-secret pleasure. Once he was sworn in, Wright began, “Mr. Gitter, you were Director of C.N.R.I. for how long?”</p>
<p>“I was Director of C.N.R.I. for about ten years,” Gitter replied.</p>
<p>“And how did you become Director?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was given the position by our backers, who in turn had had me suggested to them by ‘concerned citizens’,” Gitter replied.</p>
<p>“Did you ever have any interactions with Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Only once,” Gitter replied. “I received a phone call one day early in my career as Director. The caller used a voice modulator and claimed to be a member of a group called Tempest. They suggested that I could make a tidy profit by accepting bribes from the people C.N.R.I. was pursuing justice against. I managed to make a nice bit of profit for a while, and then <em>she</em> came.” Gitter glowered at Laurel, who tilted her chin up defiantly.</p>
<p>Wright took note of this and said, “By she, you mean Dinah Laurel Lance?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Gitter said tightly.</p>
<p>“How did Miss Lance’s arrival at C.N.R.I. impact your side business?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“She refused to back down time and again,” Gitter said. “She built a case against Cyrus Vanch, one of my more lucrative ‘clients’, all on her own and got him arrested. Whenever I tried to tell her she was pushing too far or that C.N.R.I. couldn’t really afford what she was trying to do, she was full of fiery indignation and refused to back down. I lost more than a few contracts thanks to her.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel whispered viciously to Oliver, who smiled at his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Did you have any other dealings with Tempest or those who were associated with them in any fashion?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Gitter replied.</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wright said and retreated to the prosecutor’s table.</p>
<p>“Mr. Gitter, to be clear, at no time did you speak directly with any of my clients and <em>know</em> that it was them you were speaking with?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Gitter said. “My only contact with Tempest was that one time and the voice was modulated.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Wolfman said. “I have no more questions for this witness.”</p>
<p>Gitter was led from the courtroom as Wright stood and said, “The People call Martin Somers to the stand.” Martin Somers, looking more than a little gaunt, entered. Clearly, prison did not agree with him. He was sworn in, and Wright started, “Mr. Somers, are you receiving anything in return for your testimony here today?”</p>
<p>“Five years have been knocked off my twenty-year sentence,” Somers replied.</p>
<p>“Tell us about your role in the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>,” Wright said, and Oliver jerked, staring at Wright and Somers in surprise. Sara also jerked in surprise, then glowered at Somers, as did Laurel. Tommy was likewise glaring at the man.</p>
<p>“I got Quan Chi into the Starling Marina as a crewman on my yacht,” Somers replied. “When I asked why Robert Queen was being targeted, I was told that Frank Chen was ‘getting rid’ of the competition.”</p>
<p>“What other dealings did you have with Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was asked to give a fifteen percent ‘tithe’ to them, which they used to presumably bolster S.W.A.T. and other divisions like it,” Somers replied. “In return, I was protected from prosecution and even had a good relationship with D.A. Spencer.”</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wright said.</p>
<p>Wolfman conferred with Malcolm and Frank Chen, then stood and said, “Mr. Somers, it is a fact that you aided the Triad in drug smuggling and human trafficking. You are <em>recorded</em> as referring to such people as ‘wretches’ that no one cares about. Why should your word be taken as trustworthy?”</p>
<p>“Because if I don’t tell the truth, I have to face twenty years in prison,” Somers replied. “I have <em>incentive</em> to tell the truth.”</p>
<p>“You also have incentive to lie. No more questions,” Wolfman said.</p>
<p>Somers was led from the room as Wright stood and said, “The People call Vincenzo Cappelli to the stand.” A man that Oliver recognized as the hitman who had tried to kill him after he was accused of being the Hood in the last timeline entered and took his seat, being sworn in. “Mr. Cappelli, please inform the court as to your relationship to Malcolm Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“I have been Mr. Merlyn’s bodyguard for six years,” Cappelli replied. “I have gone everywhere with him, even when he was acting on behalf of Tempest.”</p>
<p>“And why are you testifying now?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Because I no longer have to be afraid of him,” Cappelli responded. “Before he was captured, I was his bodyguard, but I was also under threat to never reveal the truth of what I had seen him do, or my mother would suffer a fatal heart attack.”</p>
<p>“What can you tell us about Malcolm Merlyn’s criminal activities as the leader of Tempest in your time as his bodyguard?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I was there when Frank Chen came to him and told him that Robert Queen had approached him about stopping Mr. Merlyn’s plans for the Glades by buying up property there. Mr. Merlyn and Mr. Chen then hashed out how to deal with Mr. Queen. Mr. Merlyn promised to purchase the necessary equipment to sabotage the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, but it would be up to Mr. Chen to ensure it was put into place. I have also witnessed numerous meetings between Mr. Merlyn and the heads of organized crime like Cyrus Vanch, Frank Bertinelli, Xi Shan, and Alexi Leonov. I also witnessed his numerous meetings with Moira Queen over the years as they spoke of the Undertaking and their plans. The last meeting Mrs. Queen had with Mr. Merlyn was when she reported what her mercenaries had learned from her son after they abducted him and Tommy Merlyn.” Tommy jerked in place, staring at Cappelli in shock upon learning that the kidnapping had been <em>Mrs. Queen</em>.</p>
<p>“Regarding Mrs. Queen’s position within Tempest, how would you describe her relationship with Mr. Merlyn?” Wright asked. “Did she seem as if she were being coerced?”</p>
<p>“At first, she was obviously there under protest, but she quickly made herself invaluable to Mr. Merlyn, to the point that he considered her to be his right-hand woman in the organization,” Cappelli replied, and Oliver felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach as Cappelli confirmed just how committed his mother had been to the Undertaking, presumably in the name of keeping Thea safe from Malcolm.</p>
<p>“What was Mr. Merlyn’s reaction to Green Arrow’s actions over the course of those two months?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“He grew increasingly paranoid and angry as Green Arrow continued to create problems for him and his allies,” Cappelli replied. “He tried numerous ways to discover who the soldier was who was acting as Green Arrow, as he became convinced Green Arrow was a former Black Ops soldier due to his training and ability to seemingly live off the grid. When he learned Oliver Queen was Green Arrow, he was furious and hired mercenaries to ambush the F.B.I. transport to kill him. He told the mercenaries he didn’t care how messy it was, so long as Queen was dead by the end of the day.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Cappelli,” Wright said. “No more questions.” He retreated to the prosecutor’s table.</p>
<p>Wolfman was speaking fiercely with Malcolm, who had a mutinous expression on his face, the U.S. Marshals standing tense. Finally, Wolfman sighed and stood. He approached the witness box and said, “Mr. Cappelli… how is your mother doing?”</p>
<p>Cappelli turned white and Wright shot to his feet. “Objection! Witness intimidation!”</p>
<p>“Sustained,” Elizabeth Donnelly said icily and turned a furious gaze on Wolfman. “Try something like that again, counselor, and you will be joining your clients as a defendant.”</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wolfman said, retreating to his seat.</p>
<p>Oliver was stunned that they had tried something so blatant but decided that that meant Malcolm was getting desperate. He could see the way the trial was going, could feel the walls closing in on him and his compatriots, and was reacting to such stimuli. What was more surprising was that Wolfman had actually capitulated and tried to intimidate Cappelli in open court. Whoever was footing the bill for Tempest’s legal fees had to be paying a pretty penny for Wolfman to feel comfortable doing that.</p>
<p>Wright next called Frank Bertinelli to the stand, who was receiving a reduced sentence of thirty years in exchange for his testimony. He informed the court of how he had been forced to consolidate all of his criminal activities to the Glades and that Tempest barely tolerated his legitimate businesses like the construction company and strip club. Wolfman did his best to smear Bertinelli since he was a mob boss. Then Wright called Alexi Leonov, who informed the court of his own experiences with the Dark Archer and Tempest, as well as revealing that Anatoli had revealed to him after reading up on the major players in Starling that Malcolm Merlyn had arranged for Konstantin Kovar to purchase Sarin gas for an attempted coup in Russia, shocking the court and surprising Oliver. Wolfman again attempted to smear Alexi due to his status as a gangster and therefore untrustworthy, pointing out that this comment from Anatoli Knyazev was hearsay and there was no proof.</p>
<p>“Court is adjourned and will resume at nine a.m. tomorrow morning,” Judge Donnelly said, banging the gavel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Trial of the Century, Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N: Today’s a special day because I’m dropping three chapters due to how interconnected they are. Enjoy. </em>
  </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen slowly dressed on the morning of the third day of the trial, acknowledging that this was likely the day that he would be taking the stand against Malcolm and his cabal. Oliver had decided he wanted to thumb his nose at Malcolm and Tempest one last time and was dressing in his emerald-green Armani suit. Laurel, who was herself dressing in a conservative gray pantsuit and white blouse, gave him a knowing look and a smile. He shrugged, his lips quirking up into a grin. The two of them finished dressing and headed down to the dining room to meet the others for breakfast.</p>
<p>At 8:45, the town cars Team Arrow and Hal were using to get around pulled to a stop in front of the federal courthouse and the heroes disgorged from the cars, Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, and Sara once more following Hal and Diggle through the sea of reporters and issuing statements of “No comment” to the press corps until they were passed the line of U.S. Marshals that stood on the steps of the courthouse. Entering the courthouse and getting passed the security gate, the six of them found Phoenix Wright and Casey Novak waiting for them. “Mr. Queen,” Wright said, “today’s the day. We’ll need you to come with us until we call you to the stand.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said with a nod. He turned and kissed Laurel, shook hands with Tommy, Dig, and Hal, and hugged Sara before following Wright and Novak deeper in the courthouse while his friends headed for the courtroom. As they walked, Oliver mused once more that this was definitely a first for him, appearing in court and testifying as to what he had done in taking down Merlyn’s cabal. They had gone over his testimony thoroughly the other day and were prepared to deliver the final nail in the coffin. Wright had also done a damn good job of playing devil’s advocate in pretending to be a defense attorney cross-examining Oliver, so Oliver was <em>pretty sure</em> that he would be able to handle Wolfman, unless Malcolm had some nasty trick up his sleeve, which he wouldn’t put pass the Dark Archer one bit.</p>
<p>Oliver was led to a side room and told a bailiff would come for him when it was time to begin his testimony. Oliver sat down on a folding chair and settled into a meditative state to pass the time, since there was nothing to use to distract himself, not even a newspaper since the goal was to not influence the witnesses in any way and reading a newspaper article about the trial could be construed as such. Before Oliver knew it, the door was opening and a man’s voice said, “They’re ready for you, Mr. Queen.” Oliver opened his eyes and stood, following the bailiff to the courtroom. When he entered in his emerald-green suit, cameras flashed and there was even a small cheer from the gallery, which Oliver tried not to smile about. Instead, he focused on taking his seat in the witness box, at which point he was sworn in. He noted there was a television set-up in the room as well, which he expected considering part of the case would include his father’s message, which he had provided the prosecution a copy of.</p>
<p>Phoenix Wright stood from the prosecutor’s table and approached Oliver. “Mr. Queen,” Wright began, “how and when did you first learn of Malcolm Merlyn’s plot to destroy the Glades of Starling City?”</p>
<p>“I first learned of Merlyn’s plot from my father, Robert Queen, in the immediate aftermath of the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>,” Oliver replied evenly. “The storm was raging around us and Dad was apologizing to me, saying he had thought that he would have more time. He told me that he wasn’t the man that I thought he was, that he didn’t build our city, but failed it, and that he wasn’t the only one. He told me about how he had joined Tempest, a cabal of wealthy citizens led by my godfather, Malcolm Merlyn, and how they had made alliances with terrible people to try and save the city from crime and corruption. He told me that Merlyn had grown irritated at their lack of progress and proposed a new ‘undertaking’, a plan to wipe out the Glades and all who lived there, citing some ancient proverb about how sometimes the village must first be burned in order to be saved.  Dad told me about Tempest, though he didn’t tell me who was a member, just about how he had ended up in it and that they all had similar ‘origins’ in joining, that they had all lost something to the Glades. He told me about Unidac Industries, about the Markov device, about how he had reached out to Frank Chen to help him stop Malcolm’s plan, and that Frank must have betrayed him. He also told me about all of the family secrets, that Thea was Malcolm’s daughter, that I had another sister named Emiko, and that I had a son, William. When the storm had subsided, he told me that I could make it home, make it better, right his wrongs, but first I had to live through this. That was when he took out a gun, shot Dave Hackett, and then told me to survive before killing himself.”</p>
<p>“How exactly did your father come to join Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Shortly before the opening of the steel factory in the Glades, Dad was touring another subdivision of Queen Consolidated, Oliver Industries,” Oliver began. “A councilman from the Glades, Henry Goodwin, came to see him. He attempted to coerce my father into paying him off, telling him that was how business was done in the Glades. My father refused. They fought on a catwalk, and Dad punched Goodwin off of it. He fell into a cement mixer and did not resurface. Dad reached out to the one person he had always turned to, Malcolm Merlyn, for help. From my understanding, based on what Dad told me on the life raft, Malcolm helped him cover up Goodwin’s death and then brought him into the fold. If this is not precisely what happened, then it is likely Dad was lying to make himself look better.”</p>
<p>“Did your father ever tell you what he meant when he said that they had made alliances with terrible people?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Not that day, but I did find the List a couple of weeks into my time on Lian Yu and discovered the secret of it when I was about to burn a page to fuel a fire,” Oliver replied. “I didn’t understand what it was, not really, until a few years later.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“During my travels over the past five years, I visited Starling City on a mission for A.R.G.U.S.,” Oliver replied. Since A.R.G.U.S. had been exposed, he could name them and Amanda Waller without fear of reprisal, unlike before. “I won’t go into the details of the mission, as those are still classified, but during the course of that mission I discovered a video file addressed to me from Dad on the company servers when I had to infiltrate Queen Consolidated and get information on a particular individual. I copied the file and then watched it later, and that video told me that the terrible people Dad talked about and the names on the List were one and the same.”</p>
<p>“Your Honor, at this time, the People would like to introduce Exhibit A, the video will left for Oliver Queen by his father, Robert,” Wright said. “With your permission, I would like to play this video will for the court.”</p>
<p>“Objection, this is an attempt to bias the jury!” Wolfman protested.</p>
<p>“Overruled,” the judge said after a moment. “Mr. Wright, you may play the file, and I hope for your sake that it does have bearing on this case.”</p>
<p>“It does, Your Honor,” Wright said, then worked on the television and Blu-ray player.</p>
<p>Robert Queen appeared on the screen. “Hello, Oliver,” Robert said. “I told myself I was recording this message in case I died suddenly, but I wonder if it isn’t just easier to say what I have to say to a video camera. I’m not the man you think I am, Oliver. I didn’t save our city, I failed it. I did something terrible, and in my efforts to make it right, I ignored my conscience and made alliances with terrible people. There’s a book. A book with a list of all their names. And with these people, I always told myself that everything I did, I did for my family. That’s a lie. Because what good is a family without a soul? You can right my wrongs. <em>You</em> can be better than I was. <em>You</em> can <em>save</em> this city. I love you.” Robert reached forward and shut off the camera.</p>
<p>Wright turned off the television and then turned to Oliver. “How did you feel upon watching this video for the first time, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“The things I had been wondering about crystalized for me,” Oliver replied truthfully. “I knew what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to stop Malcolm’s plan, bring the people on the List to justice, make the city safe again for families to live and grow. Everything I did after that point was to prepare myself for my inevitable confrontation with Tempest and their allies. The most important piece of information and training came to me when I was in Russia the January before I returned to Starling.”</p>
<p>“What happened there?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I met a woman there, Miranda Tate, who told me that she had been following my progress and that I was meant for more than playing gangster in Russia, as at the time I was aligned with some of the Bratva against Konstantin Kovar. She told me about Malcolm’s true nature as a former member of the League of Assassins and then trained me to be Malcolm’s physical equal so that I would stand a chance against him. Then she set me on the course to return to Starling by helping me take down a couple of targets on the List who were currently in Russia. At the time, I was far more lethal and both men were killed as part of my ‘graduation’ from her training. It was only much later that I inevitably chose to take a different path as Green Arrow and embraced non-lethal solutions.”</p>
<p>“What happened when you returned home?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I knew what I was supposed to do, but I also knew that I couldn’t do it all on my own,” Oliver replied. “After the kidnapping, I needed to play along with my mother’s desire for me to have a bodyguard to keep her suspicions low, as I had generally assumed that Malcolm would have found a way to convince my mother to join Tempest and take my father’s place. The day I met John Diggle, I had him take me to an A.R.G.U.S. safehouse where I met the director, Amanda Waller. I presented everything I knew about Tempest and the Undertaking to her and asked for her help in bringing down this cabal of domestic terrorists. Director Waller agreed and she provided me with a base of operations as well as a technical expert, Naomi Singh, to help with any hacking that needed to be done. I also brought John Diggle on as a partner, someone to keep me focused on what mattered, the people of Starling City, so I wouldn’t forget them and get caught up in the private war between Malcolm and I.”</p>
<p>“It has been speculated due to your initial appearance as Spartan that you were not fully prepared when you saved Miss Lance’s life,” Wright said. “Is there any truth to that?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said with a nod. “I had originally planned to wait a month, maybe more, before beginning so that there would be some distance between the return of Oliver Queen and the arrival of Green Arrow. But Laurel being abducted by Adam Hunt made me realize I needed to act. Dig suggested I use the tactical gear from our A.R.G.U.S.-lent base rather than go out as Green Arrow, and I agreed initially, saving Laurel and ensuring Adam Hunt and Eric Gitter faced justice for their attempt to murder the woman that I loved. But I realized soon after that by not going as Green Arrow, I had cheapened myself and my training. As I have said many times now, Oliver Queen is Green Arrow and Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. So, I knew the next time I went out, it would be as Green Arrow. I then chose to send a message of hope across the city and challenge Tempest’s rule at the same time. Dig disagreed with this, but I was adamant that I would inspire more hope in the people of Starling City by doing this than I would by being a shadow.”</p>
<p>“And how did you go about taking the fight to Tempest once you truly began?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I decided to start small, by going after those on the List in the hopes of drawing Malcolm into a confrontation by targeting his associates, those who were helping him criminalize the city, with white-collar criminals ruling over pretty much everything and blue-collar criminals running rampant in the Glades,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“Why did you crush the Triad in your work dealing with Martin Somers?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Because China White is an incredibly vindictive woman who knew my identity due to my work against her in Hong Kong while working for A.R.G.U.S.,” Oliver replied. “I suspected that the Triad had all been informed who I really was. That meant that, in addition to the Triad not giving up until Laurel was dead, they would also be targeting the other people I loved. My mother, my sister, my best friend… I couldn’t let that happen. The only way to safeguard the people I cared about was to make it impossible for the Triad to retaliate. I crushed their most lucrative operations, figuring that either they would acknowledge that going after those I cared for would be too costly for them or that they would cede Starling to me. They chose the latter. I understand Xi Shan, the head of the Starling chapter of the Triad, ended up being killed by his superiors for losing the city to a lone vigilante.”</p>
<p>“Many people have wondered why you attacked your own family, especially when they were not on the List,” Wright asked. “Why was that?”</p>
<p>“It was very simple,” Oliver said. “I was taking men like Martin Somers, James Holder, and Jason Brodeur to task for pushing people towards criminality by stealing their rightly deserved pay or even their livelihoods for their own profit. My own family had done this with the steel factory. My father had had other options, but he chose to steal from his own employees, those he referred to as the Queen Consolidated family, people he swore to treat as his own family. Walter had made similar promises but had never once tried to pay restitution to those people despite numerous petitions to both him and my mother. If I was taking the likes of Holder and Brodeur to task for what they had done, than I could do no less with my own family. I tried first to get Walter to do this as Oliver Queen, and when that failed, I had no choice.” Oliver smiled. “On another note, if someone were to attempt to go after the steel workers now for some reason, I would not only pay for their legal defense but if their well-deserved and long-overdue severance pay was taken from them, I would just pay them again.”</p>
<p>“What happened when Thomas Swann first found out about your identity?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Laurel had been abducted by Ivan Ankov, Jason Brodeur’s bodyguard and fixer,” Oliver said. “I had just got off the phone with Naomi, asking her to track them, when Tommy arrived at Laurel’s place. I decided to take a risk and trust him with the truth and took him to my base of operations. The next morning, he came to me with questions and I answered them. That afternoon, my mother arrived and told me that Tommy had revealed the truth to her and that he had recorded our conversation. We fought over my decision to be Green Arrow and take down Tempest. I offered her the chance to get ahead of all of this, to give me the information that I didn’t have, the identities of the members of Tempest. But she refused. At the time, I thought she was simply too afraid of Malcolm, but considering all that has come out in this trial, I can’t help but wonder if she truly had become a loyal member of Tempest even if she had started out as a forced member. I told her if she stood against me, I would take her down with the rest of them and pointed out I had government backing. But she still refused my offer of hope and left. I knew then that I would have to take her down.”</p>
<p>“And the next day was the day you found the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>?” Wright prompted.</p>
<p>“That’s correct,” Oliver said. “I had tasked Naomi with finding any mentions of Tempest in the Queen Consolidated servers and she had uncovered the LLC that Mom had funneled two-point-six million dollars into. Dig and I checked out the only address affiliated with the Tempest LLC and discovered the <em>Gambit</em>. Since Mom had made it clear that we would stand as enemies, I asked Dig if he had any contacts in the Starling field office of the F.B.I. and I turned the <em>Gambit</em> over to the proper authorities in the hopes that being arrested would finally get Mom to see that there was someone more powerful than Malcolm, that I had their ear, and that she could get out from under this. The F.B.I. asked me not to let on anything was amiss to her, and so I first went to see Laurel and Sara, to tell them about what I’d found, then to the Bunker, where I went out on patrol.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I had to split Oliver’s testimony up into separate chapters because there’s so much to it. And since this is mostly just rehashing old stuff, there’s no need for Chapter Notes this time.  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Trial of the Century, Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened next?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“The next day, Walter came to see me and told me Mom had committed suicide and that she had updated her will when I was found, naming me as the primary beneficiary, giving me controlling interest in Queen Consolidated and control over the entire fortune,” Oliver replied. “The next few days were some of the most tumultuous I have experienced outside of my years away from home, as Walter was murdered and I was made C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated only to be forced into Tempest. Malcolm called me to Merlyn Global the night I became C.E.O. and made his pitch, playing a recording of his wife’s final moments for me and using my love for Laurel to try and get me to join. Since I needed to know who the members of Tempest were, I played along. I accepted a position in Tempest and then Malcolm introduced me to the rest of Tempest, aside from Frank Chen, who was in China. None of them appeared to be there unwillingly and greeted me with smiles. Carl Ballard’s smile was a bit strained, but he still greeted me with open arms, so I pegged him as the weak link to exploit at a later date.”</p>
<p>“What exactly did Malcolm Merlyn tell you about the other members of Tempest?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Malcolm told me that Gregory Kullens and Emily Pollard pushed forward legislation in the City Council that favored big business,” Oliver said, “supposedly ensuring that ‘the innocent’ could get jobs that would get them out of the Glades, ignoring the fact that their ensuring the shutdown of the subway made sure those people couldn’t get to said jobs. It also became obvious when my team started digging that this legislation favored big business in the fashion of rezoning residential districts into districts for industrial construction, allowing corporations to evict dozens, sometimes hundreds, of people for a pittance. Carl Ballard provided low-income housing solely in the Glades, again supposedly keeping ‘criminals’ who favored such cheap housing consolidated there. Again, the fact that many poor and destitute families, not to mention those on disability and other forms of government welfare made their homes in such housing was ignored or glossed over. My team, of course, later uncovered that Ballard had installed illegal surveillance in the buildings he had control over and was selling risqué videos of his tenants to people online and locally, such as Headmaster Andrew Kreisberg of Berlanti Prep. Ballard was also meant to redevelop the land after the Undertaking to make way for the neighborhood Merlyn was going to build to replace the Glades.</p>
<p>“Thomas Wilkins, or Thaddeus Cable as was revealed in that meeting, was revealed to be the city’s biggest crime lord, unless you count Malcolm, which I do. Cable controlled all blue-collar crime in Starling City and kept it consolidated to the Glades. He helped Malcolm in doing this in exchange for a new life for himself and his wife as Thomas and Carrie Wilkins. As far as Malcolm and Tempest were concerned, consolidating crime to the Glades was criminals victimizing other criminals. The countless innocent who would be victimized were, as ever, ignored in their schemes. I was then informed that Wilhelmina Hollinger provided the homeless with ‘alternative means of shelter and employment’. My team and I eventually discovered that this meant she sold them to companies like LuthorCorp to perform brutal experiments on, and she did <em>not</em> restrict herself to just the homeless. She also targeted those in the low-income bracket. I did <em>not</em> learn what Frank Chen did at any time but based on what everyone else did, I could only assume it was something equally heinous.”</p>
<p>“Objection, speculation!” Wolfman said.</p>
<p>“Sustained,” the judge said. “Jury will disregard Mr. Queen’s last comment. Mr. Queen, please stick to just the proven facts.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Your Honor, I apologize,” Oliver said, turning in his seat and giving a little bow before turning back to face Phoenix Wright.</p>
<p>“What happened next, Mr. Queen?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I asked where Queen Consolidated and I came into Tempest’s plans,” Oliver replied. “That’s when Malcolm ‘informed’ me of Unidac Industries and Dr. Markov’s work. Since I had, up until that point, been portraying someone who would object to that sort of thing, I couldn’t suddenly pretend to be okay with this as it would raise Malcolm’s suspicions. So, I just told them exactly what I thought of them, that they were insane if they thought I was going along with this and ‘threatened’ to go to the F.B.I. Malcolm then issued threats against Laurel, Sara, and my son, William. With the latter, he went as far as to talk about how <em>tragic</em> it would be if William were to be hit by a car while playing in the street.” At this, horrified gasps came from the crowd and more than a couple of men could be heard cursing.</p>
<p>“Order!” the judge called, and the gallery subsided, though plenty of glares were sent Malcolm’s way.</p>
<p>“What happened next, Mr. Queen?” Wright asked again.</p>
<p>“To put it simply, I began to crack under the pressure of living two lives, something my therapist noted and even commented on, telling me I was being split between two Olivers,” Oliver replied. “This was further exacerbated by the events of the mob war, Malcolm forbidding me from seeing Thea after I shared some harsh truths about our mother with her when she was disparaging the people of the Glades, Malcolm trying to forbid me from holding the charity event for C.N.R.I., and finally the death of Felicity Smoak. To be completely honest, I was almost <em>happy</em> to be exposed, because it meant an open and honest conflict between myself and my enemy, with no secrets between us.”</p>
<p>Wright considered Oliver for a moment, then asked, “Exactly what did you tell your sister that had Malcolm Merlyn forbidding you from seeing her? Does it have some bearing on this case?”</p>
<p>“Actually, it does, to a degree,” Oliver replied. “But I’ll leave it to the judge whether we go down this route.” Wright and Oliver looked to Judge Donnelly.</p>
<p>“I’ll allow it,” Donnelly said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Alright, Mr. Queen, you have the floor,” Wright said.</p>
<p>“I told Thea some harsh truths I had learned about our mother’s past in Metropolis when I was there for the Annual Tech Expo in October,” Oliver began. “On the second day of the Expo, I decided I wanted to see if I could find someone who had known my mother before she went to Stanford, when she had just been Moira Dearden. I wanted to understand how the woman who had pulled herself out of Suicide Slums on a scholarship had come to be someone who would go along with a plan as horrific as the Undertaking, which targeted people who were just like she had been, people in destitute circumstances. I went to Suicide Slums and started asking questions. A couple of hours in, I was approached by two men in suits and carrying guns who told me that their employer had the answers I was looking for and that they had been sent to bring me to him. Seeing as I couldn’t exactly reveal what I was capable of in public, even if no one in Suicide Slums would reveal that, I went along. That is when I met Morgan Edge, who asked me why I was looking into Moira Dearden. When I told him that she was my mother, he called her Mia and said something about her hiding in plain sight. I questioned him on this.</p>
<p>“That’s when he revealed the whole sordid affair to me. Mom was the illegitimate daughter of Lachlan Luthor, half-brother to Lionel and aunt to Lex, and she had grown up knowing that she had a brother who was being given everything while she carved out an existence in Suicide Slums. She tried to get Lachlan to give her equal standing with Lionel but he refused, so she convinced Edge, then an up-and-coming crime lord, to kill him. She then served in Edge’s inner council for two years before she stole two million dollars from Edge, disfigured him with a hot poker to the groin, and fled Metropolis, disappearing and reinventing herself as Moira Dearden at Stanford, where she met my father and Malcolm. Edge then tried to kill me to get revenge on my mother, but I took out his guards, kneecapping them, at which point he called me my mother’s son. He promised he would come to Starling to exact his revenge on my mother and I told him I’d give her his regards. But I got what I wanted. I now knew why Mom was willing to go along with the Undertaking. She had never seen herself as being like those who lived in the Glades. She had always seen herself as better than them because she knew where she came from and had always wanted the life she now had as Moira Queen.”</p>
<p>Silence had fallen on the courtroom as Oliver told his tale. Everyone present was shocked, as were those watching. Lex Luthor, watching from his office, threw a hissy fit at Oliver disparaging his grandfather’s memory and swore that he would make Oliver pay for doing so.</p>
<p>“To be clear, you don’t have any solid proof of what you are saying?” Wright asked finally.</p>
<p>“Only Edge’s word,” Oliver confirmed. “Of course, we could easily confirm this by having a DNA test done between Lex and I to confirm whether or not we’re cousins, but I suspect Lex would not be amenable to such a test since it would give me some standing in his company should the test come up positive and he’s not very happy with my involvement with LuthorCorp thus far.” A few coughs and sniggers were heard from the crowd and the judge gave the gallery a warning look. “As I told Lois Lane when I mentioned this during our interviews, I don’t expect any invites to Luthor family reunions.”</p>
<p>“To get back on topic,” Wright began, “what happened after you were exposed and turned yourself in?”</p>
<p>“I made my deal with the F.B.I. and it was only chance that they forgot to include confessing my guilt to a judge as part of the deal, which allowed me to flee when the transport was hit by mercenaries hired by Malcolm,” Oliver replied. “It should be noted that, at the time I was being transported, I had the firm belief that that was the night I would die and was thinking of how I had activated what I called my Clean Slate Protocol, which was basically me dying to give Tempest a supposed win while Sara took over and focused solely on Tempest. After the failed attempt to kill me, I made my way to the new base and took over. I was honestly surprised to get out alive, because I expected the convoy would be hit with overwhelming force. Not eight poorly-trained mercenaries.” There was a hint of disdain in Oliver’s voice as he turned and met Malcolm’s gaze. Malcolm’s eyes narrowed into slits as his face reddened with rage.</p>
<p>“What happened after that?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“I decided it was time for the gloves to come off and started targeting Tempest itself,” Oliver replied. “I took down Pollard by exposing her complicity with other domestic terrorists. I took down Kullens by forcing him to confess to his corruption. It should be noted that I offered Kullens the chance to get out ahead of this, like I had my mother, and suggested he turn on Merlyn. He refused, too afraid of Malcolm, just like my mother presumably was. Then I took down Wilhelmina Hollinger and exposed her complicity in human trafficking. I more or less forced Cable to confess his guilt since I was going to release the information to the F.B.I. anyways. That left Carl Ballard and Malcolm. I waited a day before giving Ballard’s name and the evidence of his crimes to Agent Trimble.”</p>
<p>“Which led to what?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Ballard confessed and the F.B.I. issued a warrant for Malcolm, who by that time had found my son and his mother and abducted Laurel from C.N.R.I.,” Oliver replied. “Malcolm sent his message out on the airwaves and I had Naomi track it down, sending the information to the F.B.I. at the same time. I got to the warehouse and confronted Malcolm, as shown to the whole world on live television, defeating him in an archer’s duel. I will admit here and now that I was tempted, briefly, to simply end his threat then and there. But I knew if I was ever going to walk free, I needed to be better than just what people expect of a vigilante, and so I captured Malcolm so he could face his day in court.”</p>
<p>“During your two weeks on the run, it was reported that there was a bounty on you,” Wright asked. “How did you feel about that?”</p>
<p>“I was a little surprised, because I kept expecting Malcolm to have <em>some</em> degree of honor,” Oliver replied. “As to the bounty itself and the affect it had on the people of the Glades, I hold no malice towards those who tried to take me down to cash in on the bounty. Malcolm preyed on their desires for a better life in an effort to prove to me that they were little more than animals. I was happy to note that, after the article Lois and Clark wrote about the bounty, the only ones who attempted to cash in on the bounty were criminals, proving that my belief in the people of the Glades was not misplaced.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” Wright said. He turned to the judge. “I have no more questions for this witness, Your Honor.” He retreated to the prosecutor’s table.</p>
<p>George Wolfman, after conferring with Malcolm in whispers, stood and approached the witness stand. Oliver prepared himself for whatever Wolfman was about to do, sure that Malcolm had some underhanded plans in place. “Mr. Queen,” Wolfman began, “you have made a career out of ruining the good reputations of others while maintaining that you yourself are a good man, an honest man, and I am going to put that to the test here and now. You mentioned in your testimony that you considered killing my client but ultimately chose to let him see his day in court. But isn’t it true that not long after he was taken into custody of A.R.G.U.S., at your request, presumably, you had him brought to you, where you handed him over to Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins, who would have executed him without the courtesy of a trial or being allowed to plead his case before a jury of his peers?”</p>
<p>Oliver stared at Wolfman, stunned, then turned to look at Malcolm, who was smirking at him. He had expected something underhanded, but this? He had thought Malcolm was smarter than that, because Talia was going to be <em>furious</em> if he further exposed the League of Assassins to score some petty points. “Mr. Queen, I will remind you that you’re under oath to answer all questions truthfully,” Wolfman said smugly.</p>
<p>“What you have to understand about that is that there were extenuating circumstances-” Oliver began, but Wolfman interrupted him.</p>
<p>“It’s a yes or no question, Mr. Queen,” Wolfman said. “Did you or did you not hand Malcolm Merlyn over to Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins for summary execution?”</p>
<p>Oliver noted Laurel shake her head at him and then lean forward to speak with Phoenix Wright, who leaned back and listened to whatever she was saying. Trusting his girlfriend knew what she was doing, Oliver said, “Yes, it’s true. I handed Malcolm over to Ra’s and the League.”</p>
<p>“Another yes or no question,” Wolfman said. “Did you or did you not then go on to <em>kill</em> Ra’s al Ghul?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver replied, seeing what the ploy was here now. Malcolm wanted to discredit Oliver as a believable witness and by exposing that he had handed Malcolm over to Ra’s, even briefly, before then killing Ra’s, Malcolm was attempting to show that Oliver had tried to subvert the course of justice and then murdered someone in cold blood without allowing the full circumstances to be known. He hoped Laurel and Wright had a trick up their sleeves.</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wolfman said simply, and turned and headed back to the defense table.</p>
<p>Wright stood. “Redirect, Your Honor?” he asked briskly.</p>
<p>“Granted,” Donnelly said, and Oliver noted that Malcolm’s smug expression faded into one of irritation.</p>
<p>Wright approached Oliver again. “Mr. Queen, would you please explain to the court exactly what the League of Assassins is?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said. “The League of Assassins is an ancient society, thousands of years old, which is dedicated to keeping the balance between good and evil by killing those who become corrupted, as even benevolence can become corrupted if there isn’t something that forces one to re-evaluate from time to time. There are thousands in this organization, each of them trained in ancient arts of combat and assassination. Their primary mission is to replace evil with death.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, <em>why</em> did you hand Malcolm Merlyn over to the League of Assassins?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Because at the time, the League had abducted both Tommy and Thea and were attempting to take them back to their stronghold, which I cannot name since it is classified,” Oliver replied. “If Tommy and Thea were taken there, they would have been forced to join the League of Assassins or die.”</p>
<p>“What is the League of Assassins like?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Recruits are trained through torture,” Oliver began, “and you’re taught to kill. If you refuse to do so, then you are forced to face Ra’s al Ghul in a duel with the rest of the ‘rejects’. In the League, women are treated like property and are subject to sexual assault any time that a male member of the League demands sex from them. The only ones exempt from this are Ra’s’ family and those who they protect. That would have been the fate my sister faced if the League had taken her to their headquarters.”</p>
<p>“Did Malcolm Merlyn know this?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Malcolm is not only a former member of the League of Assassins, he’s also Ra’s’ former Horseman,” Oliver replied. “Essentially, he was Ra’s’ right-hand, his enforcer. He ensured the strictures of the League were followed and executed those who faltered in their duties. He knew all the tenets of the League but went ahead with the Undertaking, even knowing that it broke the League’s code and that if it were exposed, Ra’s would exact a price from his entire bloodline, as the League believes strongly in blood debts, with the sins of the parents being visited upon the children.”</p>
<p>“So, the question must then be asked, <em>why</em> did you kill Ra’s al Ghul?” Wright asked. “Especially when you’ve gone out of your way to avoid killing as the Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“Ra’s was willing to trade Malcolm for Tommy,” Oliver began, “but he refused to do so for Thea. He also refused to grant me the boon I had earned by stopping Malcolm while he did nothing, claiming he had already paid that debt by releasing Sara Lance from her vows. Sara was forced to join the League after we were separated a second time on Lian Yu. The League rescued her and nursed her back to health, and her oath of service was the price exacted on her for this ‘generosity’. I then tried to claim right of blood for Thea, to take her and train her in my ways, but Ra’s again denied me of this, saying that my methods were a half-measure and did not serve <em>true justice</em>, which in the League of Assassins is to replace evil with death. He then refused attempts by Sara, Tommy, and I to trade ourselves for Thea and was about to drag Thea off. Out of desperation, I challenged him to a duel to the death for the fate of my sister, and he accepted. We fought, and I killed him.”</p>
<p>“Is this duel where you got the scar over your right eye?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“It was,” Oliver confirmed with a nod. “By defeating Ra’s, I temporarily became Ra’s al Ghul, as the name is also a title, passed down from one warrior to another over the course of the League’s thousands of years of history.”</p>
<p>“Why did you not disband the League of Assassins while you were Ra’s, then?” Wright asked. “And if not that, why haven’t you turned the Justice League upon them?”</p>
<p>“As I said, the League has been around for thousands of years,” Oliver replied. “They have spread their influence into every corner of human society, in every culture and creed. There are probably agents of the League in every government in the world, aside from Atlantis. If I had disbanded the League, that would have left thousands of assassins throughout the world unsupervised to do whatever they wished, which would have led to absolute anarchy. Nor would it stop any of the members from forming their own organizations and warring with each other. Destroying the League with the Justice League would be worse. The League has a number of enemies, all of them very powerful, who would be emboldened by their destruction and cause a lot of damage if they were allowed to cut loose. As much as I and many others may hate it, the League of Assassins is a necessary evil that keeps order in many areas. The most that I could do was find a new Ra’s al Ghul to take my place that would end the League’s sexual slavery practices and absolve my sister and best friend of the blood debt that their father had incurred.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Again, since this was mostly testimony, there’s no Chapter Notes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Trial of the Century, Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire courtroom was silent as Oliver’s testimony explaining just what the League of Assassins was and what it was like sank in. Laurel had an arm around her little sister, who was leaning against her, eyes closed, fighting against her memories of her time in the League, while Hal and Diggle had both put a comforting hand on Tommy to support him as he relived the day his life changed, the day he had almost been indentured to become an assassin.</p>
<p>A good number of the crowd were wide-eyed and pale, clammy even, including Team Arrow’s press friends. Susan Williams was just staring ahead blankly, unable to come up with anything to say about this startling revelation, while Clark had an arm around Lois, who had turned into him. Kenny and Jimmy both looked like they wanted to be violently ill. The majority of the women and Commissioner Franklin Pike, who had decided to stay for the rest of the trial and see this thing through, were crying, tears streaming down their faces as they realized that <em>Sara</em> had been somewhere like that. For Pike, who had known Sara since she was fourteen, this was difficult. He pulled at his collar as his throat closed up, finally understanding why Sara seemed so damaged and serious these days and why the bubbly girl he remembered seemed like she didn’t exist anymore. She <em>didn’t</em>. It had been tortured out of her. If Quentin was around and hearing this, Pike knew, it would destroy him, especially after everything he had said to Sara and Laurel in his public meltdown.</p>
<p>George Wolfman, meanwhile, completely lost his composure and dropped his face in his hands, knowing without anyone telling him that by following Malcolm’s suggested questions, he had completely obliterated his case before he could even present it and ensured his clients were convicted for their crimes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In the Smithsonian, there were several coughs and stifled sobs as the employees who had been watching the trial reacted to Oliver’s explanation of the League of Assassins and their practices. Diana Prince had her arms full with a crying Barbara Minerva, who she was whispering comforting words to while glaring at the screen, which was currently showing an obviously displeased Malcolm Merlyn, whose ploy had backfired on him. Diana was disgusted that a place like the League of Assassins could have existed in the world all of these centuries without being noticed. She supposed she should be glad that Oliver had at least found a way to end the League’s sexual slavery practices. But she would talk to Oliver at the next meeting of the Justice League to make sure there were no other measures that could be taken against the League of Assassins.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In the Situation Room, Trumbull and the National Security Council, who had been watching the trial both live and in recordings during their free time and known today would be Oliver’s testimony, were all horrified upon learning the details about the League of Assassins. “Ephraim,” Trumbull said hoarsely, referring to Ephraim Ware, the Director of National Intelligence, “I want you to convene the directors of all major intelligence and law enforcement agencies and pool <em>everything</em> that <em>everyone</em> knows about the League of Assassins for a file for future reference. I’ll also reach out to Mr. Queen and arrange for the younger Miss Lance to attend a summit of those agencies so that we can learn all about them from someone intimately familiar with them.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. President,” Director Ware replied, a sickly pallor to his skin. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Joe West was silent for a few moments after Oliver Queen finished his testimony. Then he said in a voice full of raw fury, “I would’ve shot this Ra’s al Ghul in the head before letting him take either of my kids. Malcolm Merlyn is <em>no father</em> if he was willing to allow his children to suffer like that for his crimes.”</p>
<p>“I completely agree, Joe,” Henry said in disgust. “Merlyn is just as evil, if not more so, than Wells. I don’t normally condone killing as a doctor, but in this case, I think Oliver Queen made the right choice, the only choice, to save his sister and Tommy Swann.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Joe said.</p>
<p>Barry, meanwhile, had his arms full of Iris, who was shaking with silent sobs, whispering comforting words to his best friend while trying to imagine Sara, that tough woman who teased Oliver, being trapped in such a place. He felt so sorry for her, but he wouldn’t make her uncomfortable by bringing it up. But he would be more conscious of things that might cause her to be uncomfortable.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Jason Todd was staring at the screen with a sickly pallor to his skin. He had been forced into child prostitution as a child in order to get by until he was old enough and experienced enough to steal without getting caught. He turned to a shocked-looking Bruce Wayne. “Did you know?” he asked weakly.</p>
<p>“No, Jason,” Bruce said hoarsely. “I didn’t. If I had, then I would have found a way to replace Ra’s with Talia years ago.” Bruce thought back on what Talia had told him, about why Oliver had killed Ra’s al Ghul. He thought about what he would have done if Ra’s had ever put Barbara or even his cousin, Kate, in that position to try and force his hand and acknowledged, if only to himself, that that <em>would</em> have been his breaking point, that if Ra’s had threatened to make Barbara or Kate into broodmares for the League, he would have killed him for that reason alone. Oliver truly had had no option but to kill Ra’s, and what’s more, Bruce could fully understand his decision.</p>
<p>Alfred Pennyworth, for his part, was appalled. If <em>he</em> had known this and been confronted by Ra’s, he would certainly not have hesitated to end the man’s threat, and from the looks of it, Master Bruce was contemplating what the threshold would’ve been where he entertained such thoughts. Alfred was certain they centered around Miss Gordon and Master Bruce’s cousin, Kate Kane. Master Bruce might’ve even let him do it to keep them safe since he didn’t mind if <em>Alfred</em> killed, he just would never kill himself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Noah Kuttler had been contemplating whether or not to go after Thea Dearden and Tommy Swann as part of his own personal revenge on Merlyn for Felicity’s death, but upon learning that Merlyn had been willing to let his own children suffer such horrific fates all for the sake of his petty vengeance on the Glades, Noah realized it would be folly. Merlyn didn’t care about his children and would feel nothing if Noah were to kill them. Noah would have to settle with finding a way to make Merlyn’s prison sentence as miserable as possible as well as arranging for the death of Silas Cole for the actual act of murdering Felicity.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Talia al Ghul had, as Ra’s, slightly modernized Nanda Parbat by devoting an entire wing to information gathering, including using modern technology to monitor newsfeeds so that the League would never be caught off-guard like they had been when Malcolm Merlyn had ‘lightly’ exposed them. Now, though, he had forced the issue of Oliver revealing more (which Talia did not blame Oliver for, since he <em>was</em> under oath). In short, Malcolm Merlyn had betrayed the League of Assassins <em>again</em> and exposed them even further, giving the world, through Oliver, a look at the League’s methods and actions, which meant she would have to consider further modernizing the League, because there was no doubt in her mind that either Oliver or Sara Lance would be called before intelligence and law enforcement agencies and forced to divulge their knowledge of the League and their tactics.</p>
<p>But as for Merlyn… “If Merlyn ever escapes from prison, he is to be killed on sight,” Talia snarled furiously to her lieutenants and Nyssa, who had been watching with her. “The one who does it will earn a boon from me. Even more so if they make Merlyn’s death as slow and painful as possible.” Murmurs of agreement came from the lieutenants and Nyssa. Talia was satisfied for now. Of course, had Merlyn been so foolish as to name <em>her</em> in his quest to smear Oliver, then he and his co-conspirators would’ve been dead by Monday morning. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roy Harper had been watching the Trial of Tempest to see Malcolm Merlyn get his just rewards. He had, for the most part, been unsure what to think of Tommy Swann, because while he <em>was</em> a hero like Oliver Queen, he was also the son of the man who had intended to destroy the Glades. But now, Roy acknowledged that Tommy had every reason to hate Malcolm with the same kind of passion those in the Glades did. The man had nearly gotten him made into an indentured assassin and his sister into a broodmare. Who <em>wouldn’t</em> hate their bastard of a father after something like that?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lucas Hilton was pale as Oliver finished elucidating on the League of Assassins, his mind flashing to Sara and how she had changed from that fourteen-year-old trying out for the cheerleading squad. He understood now why she was so serious and wept for what she had been through. He also didn’t think Quentin could’ve taken the guilt of his treatment of Sara after learning just what kind of place Sara had landed in during her time away. He resolved to apologize to <em>both</em> Lance sisters for not working harder to curb Quentin’s drinking and misbehaviors the next time that he saw them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kazumi Adachi was horrified. Her mind flashed to the thought of her own daughter in such a situation and white-hot fury shot through her that such a place had existed. She also understood why Oliver had been so short with Thea, now. He had gone out of his way to keep her from enduring such hardship and she had continually acted out against him. Even the most patient of people would snap eventually. Kazumi hoped that when she eventually returned from rehab, Thea would be better predisposed towards her brother.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emiko Adachi-Queen had been watching the trial with the rest of the Applied Sciences division and was horrified at what her brother had revealed about the League of Assassins. She had only had vague rumors from her time in the Ninth Circle, but she <em>had</em> heard of them. She just hadn’t heard about their hellish practices towards women, and she acknowledged, if only to herself, that she could have done a lot worse than the Ninth Circle in her search for a family, a place to belong. She also now understood why Oliver had finally blown his top with Thea after a month of her bratty behavior when he had risked his life to keep her safe from sexual slavery. It really was wholly ungrateful of Thea to treat Oliver the way that she had when he had saved her from such a fate. Emiko shook her head and made a mental note that she would try to be even more supportive of her brother. He needed family who wouldn’t treat him so poorly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dante was struggling to comprehend what he had heard. Not the sexual slavery bit; if anything, he wished they were still active so he could send that bitch Beatrice there and get rid of her that way. No, the fact that the old Ra’s al Ghul had been killed and they didn’t know was troubling, because it meant whoever Oliver Queen had replaced him with was far more cunning and knew the value of secrets. They would be annoyed that they had been revealed to be a new Ra’s, of course, but based on the fact they had kept it on the ‘down-low’, as the saying went, they would not react too wildly to Malcolm Merlyn arranging for their exposure. The Ninth Circle had kept off of the old Ra’s’ radar because as pervasive as they were, the League of Assassins was a far older institution and more than capable of wiping them from existence. And it seemed Queen had the ear of the new Ra’s. The Justice League, the League of Assassins, a new Ra’s al Ghul, losing his protégé in Emiko… this situation was becoming truly intolerable!</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Damien Darhk had to wonder exactly what kind of foolishness had taken hold in Malcolm Merlyn’s mind. As if exposing the League on live television <em>once</em> wasn’t bad enough, he had done it <em>again</em>, using the trial as a vehicle. Perhaps it would have worked to get rid of Oliver Queen if Damien’s old friend had still been running the show, but apparently Queen had <em>killed</em> Ra’s and then replaced him with someone else, someone who had disbanded the sexual slavery practices that had been part of the League for all of its history. Whoever it was, they were very cunning since they had managed to avoid revealing this truth to Damien’s agents. Darhk turned the thought over in his mind, musing over <em>who</em> could have been chosen by Queen. After a few moments, he realized who it was. Queen had mentioned a woman in Russia, who had trained him and told him of Merlyn’s status, and only a woman would disband the practices that had so long been a tradition in the League of Assassins. She would also need leadership qualities and experience running such a shadow organization. Altogether, they led to one conclusion. Oliver Queen had killed Ra’s and then turned the League over to his oldest daughter as one more spiteful action against the former Demon’s Head.</p>
<p>“Well, things are about to get very <em>interesting</em>, depending on Talia al Ghul’s reaction to Merlyn exposing the League further,” he told his wife.</p>
<p>“You believe Queen has unified the League of Shadows and the League of Assassins under her?” Ruve mused. “Well, that would explain some of the subtle shifts in how the League is run, including their pulling their agents back from Gotham City and Starling City. Talia al Ghul is besotted with the Batman and she would feel eternal gratitude to Queen for giving her what she sees as her birthright.”</p>
<p>“We’ll also need to figure out how committed she is to her father’s positions regarding H.I.V.E. and its activities,” Darhk said. “Quietly, of course. We don’t want to expose ourselves too much to an unknown potential adversary.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Ruve said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“No questions,” Wolfman said wearily when the judge looked at him.</p>
<p>Phoenix Wright managed to maintain his composure as he said, “The People rest, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“Then court is adjourned until nine a.m. Monday morning, at which point the Defense will begin mounting their case,” Judge Donnelly said before banging the gavel and departing quickly. More than a few people were sure the judge was about to become violently sick. The U.S. Marshals herded Malcolm and his co-conspirators from the courtroom, where fury was slowly taking hold as Oliver left the witness box and met his friends behind the prosecutor’s table. He didn’t say anything, just took Sara and hugged her, Sara hugging him back. Tommy put his hand on Sara’s shoulder and Laurel rubbed circles on her back. Jimmy Olsen quietly snapped a photo of this moment of solidarity between the team.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Team Arrow, Hal, and their press friends went to another restaurant in Seattle for lunch after the startling court session they had just been in. Seated in a round corner booth like they had done in Amnesty Bay, they ordered their food (it was an Italian restaurant so spaghetti and fettuccini were the main orders along with breadsticks), they were all silent. Finally, Oliver spoke. “Malcolm must’ve cracked more than I thought in confinement,” he said. “He exposed the League even more. The new Ra’s is not going to be happy about that. I think it’s a question of how strong her powerbase is on whether or not he gets to go to prison.”</p>
<p>“<em>Her</em> powerbase?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“The only way to ensure the sexual slavery practices didn’t continue was to have the new Ra’s be a woman,” Oliver said simply. Susan nodded. That made sense. “Luckily, I knew someone who was perfect for the job. Unfortunately, that’s all I can say. It’s one thing for me to talk too much about that in court, under oath. If I just talked willy-nilly with the press, well, that’d piss her off, and I’d like to stay on the League’s good side as much as possible. They are potent adversaries when angered.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of,” Lois said, turning to Sara. “When it comes to your origin for the book, I was thinking we could just gloss over that bit, say that that’s where you got your training but not do the details.”</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate that, Lois,” Sara said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Lois said with a decisive nod. “So, seriously, what kind of defense do you all think they’re going to try and mount?”</p>
<p>“I think whatever defense they <em>could</em> have mounted was completely destroyed by Ollie’s testimony today, if not the line of questioning about the League,” Laurel said after a moment. “At this point, it’s not a question of whether they’ll be convicted. It’s a question of <em>why</em> they’ll be convicted.”</p>
<p>“What, you think they’ll proudly declare what they’ve done?” Oliver asked quizzically. “That’d be pretty stupid.”</p>
<p>“If they know they’re going to prison, anyways, they might figure ‘what’s the point’,” Laurel said with a shrug. “I’ve seen it happen with other cases. This would just be the most high-profile case it’s ever happened in.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of high-profile cases in which unexpected things happen, I wonder what’s going to happen with Wolfman after this trial,” Clark said. “I mean, he attempted witness intimidation in <em>open court</em>. That’s gotta be against what’s allowed.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it is,” Laurel said. “I have every intention of filing a complaint with the Bar Association when I get back to Starling. If they’re going to disbar me for being a vigilante, they damn well better disbar Wolfman for that move.”</p>
<p>“He really shouldn’t have taken this case,” Tommy said. “There was no way this was going to end any other way but defeat.”</p>
<p>“Which again begs the question, who is footing the bill?” Lois said speculatively.</p>
<p>“Well, whoever it is, they’re probably regretting spending so much money now,” Oliver chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>On Saturday, Team Arrow spent the time doing the tourist thing, seeing the sights (like the famous Space Needle) and even going out on a boating trip as a form of therapy for Oliver and Sara, who slowly learned to relax on the ocean and even enjoyed a bit of time fishing in the ocean off of Seattle.</p>
<p>Sunday afternoon proved to be rather interesting. The History Channel was having a special discussion with experts on historical assassinations and cult experts on which assassinations could have been done by the League of Assassins, if any of those assassinations had been public knowledge. The one most touted as being a possibility was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, which had lit the spark for World War I. Sara, to the amazement and unmitigated horror of her sister and friends, confirmed that the man behind the assassination had been trained by Ra’s al Ghul himself, which indicated Ra’s had <em>wanted</em> World War I to happen. Sara speculated it had to do with his long-term rivalry with Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E., but she couldn’t know for sure. Oliver noted that Sara might well be called upon to speak to law enforcement and intelligence agencies about the League, which Sara was resigned to. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver and Laurel got into bed Sunday night with a bit of nervousness. Tomorrow, they would see what kind of defense Tempest would mount.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Ephraim Ware is the Director of National Intelligence on “Madam Secretary”, played by Clifton Davis.</p>
<p>*2* I toyed with the idea of Malcolm actually having Wolfman ask something like, “Wasn’t your feud with Malcolm Merlyn a ploy by your teacher, Talia al Ghul, to achieve respect in her father’s eye?” but Nyame pointed out to me that if they did that, Talia would slaughter all of Tempest and probably Wolfman, too, on principle. That being said, there might one day be a non-canon one-shot exploring Malcolm actually doing something so stupid.</p>
<p>*3* According to Nyame, in the comics, Ra’s *did* train the assassin that killed Archduke Ferdinand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The Trial of the Century, Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I decided to upload these final two chapters of the episode at the same time since, like the last three chapters, they’re kind of interconnected. Sadly, this will be the last update for a while. Not only because I only have the first chapter of the next episode written but also because I may have to take another enforced break, perhaps for longer this time. We’ll see what happens. For now, enjoy these last two chapters. I really had fun writing them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance were in the back of the town car, heading for the courthouse for the fourth day of the trial and the beginning of the defense’s case, when Oliver said, “I do wonder what kind of defense they’re going to mount, or if it will just fall apart as they all turn on each other. Or at least turn on Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“Well, whatever happens, they’re not getting out of this,” Laurel said with satisfaction. “They’re all going to get life in prison, at the very least, and Malcolm is sure to get the death penalty for everything that he’s done.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Oliver said with a nod. “Still, should prove entertaining to see exactly what they do.” Before he could speak further, he felt a buzzing in his left pocket. He froze for a moment, then reached in and pulled out The Phone, accepting the call and putting it to his ear while saying, “Mr. President.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” the president greeted on the other end. “I’m calling to inform you that the younger Miss Lance is being summoned to a summit for law enforcement and intelligence agencies in a few weeks’ time, since we intend to invite our foreign counterparts to this summit as well, to give testimony about her time in the League of Assassins, including everything that she knows about their traditions, practices, and history. This way, law enforcement and intelligence agencies will know when they are dealing with a League assassination and be able to better determine their next action in such situations.”</p>
<p>“I’ll inform Sara as soon as we get to the courthouse,” Oliver said. “I’m sure she’ll be willing to do this, Mr. President.”</p>
<p>“Very good,” the president said. “Good luck today, Mr. Queen. I doubt it will be easy listening to those people try to defend their actions.”</p>
<p>“Well, Laurel had the idea that since they might realize they’re going to prison regardless that they might just proudly declare their crimes,” Oliver said. “I think it’d be remarkably stupid of them, but Laurel has seen it happen before when a case was completely hopeless, and this would certainly count after Wolfman torpedoed his client’s case with the questions about the League on Friday.”</p>
<p>“That would be very satisfying if they did just that,” Trumbull said. “I think I’ll hope for Miss Lance to be right in this case.”</p>
<p>“It should prove entertaining if they do that,” Oliver said. “If there’s nothing else, Mr. President, I should go. We’re almost to the courthouse.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Trumbull said. “Good day, Mr. Queen.” The president hung up and Oliver returned the phone to his pocket.</p>
<p>“Is Sara going to have to talk to people about the League?” Laurel asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “It sounds like the government is arranging a world-wide summit of all intelligence and law enforcement agencies, at least those who are our allies, for Sara to address.”</p>
<p>Laurel worried her lower lip. “I hope she can handle that.”</p>
<p>“Sara’s strong,” Oliver said, “and I have no intention of letting her face this alone. I’ll go with her.”</p>
<p>“So will I,” Laurel said. “I’d bet Tommy will say the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Dig said from where he was driving the car, pulling up in front of the courthouse.</p>
<p>Inside, Oliver briefly informed Sara and Tommy about the president’s call, and Sara was resigned to the fact that she would need to testify before so many people about the League, though she smiled when Tommy offered to go with her for moral support and Oliver, Laurel, and Dig affirmed that they would do the same. They filed into the courtroom, taking their seats behind the prosecutor’s table, and waited for the trial to begin anew.</p>
<p>At nine a.m. sharp, the judge entered and called the court into session. “Mr. Wolfman, you may now begin presenting your defense,” Judge Donnelly informed the defense counsel.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Honor,” Wolfman said, but he didn’t look particularly exultant in this matter as he stood. “The Defense calls Frank Chen to the stand.” Chen stood from where he was sitting at the defense table and was escorted to the witness stand by a U.S. Marshal. “Mr. Chen, how and why did you join Tempest?”</p>
<p>“I joined Tempest after my daughter, Amanda, was raped by hoodlums from the Glades,” Chen replied.</p>
<p>“Is this why you went along with the plans Malcolm Merlyn had?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Chen said. “I went along with Malcolm’s plans in both scenarios because I wanted those men to pay. The Starling City Police Department stood by and did <em>nothing</em>, allowing those ruffians to continue their decadent lifestyle and said all that Amanda had was her word while all of those men claimed it was consensual. The D.A.’s office even said the case would be ‘problematic’ to prosecute because of the ‘gray area’ nature of it.”</p>
<p>“In your eyes, what was Tempest doing?” Wolfman asked.</p>
<p>“We were trying to clean up the city,” Chen replied, “which is more than the S.C.P.D. and City Hall were doing with their useless platitudes and half-measures.”</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wolfman said and retreated to his table as Phoenix Wright stood and approached the witness box.</p>
<p>“Mr. Chen,” Wright began, “I do feel for your situation and what happened to your daughter. I can even understand your desire to clean up the city. But you didn’t just bribe and blackmail criminals and corrupt city officials, did you, Mr. Chen? You arranged for the bombing of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, did you not?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did that,” Chen said, and there was a distinct note of pride in his voice as he continued, “I showed my loyalty to Tempest and our ideals when that coward, Robert, attempted to betray us. I used my contacts in the Triad to plant the bomb onboard. The only thing about all of this that I was surprised at was when Malcolm sacrificed me in an attempt to ingratiate himself with Oliver Queen, the newest and youngest member of Tempest.”</p>
<p>“Why did you keep silent after Malcolm Merlyn betrayed you in this way?” Wright asked.</p>
<p>“Because I knew that Malcolm would hurt my daughter if I said anything,” Chen replied.</p>
<p>“No more questions, Your Honor,” Wright said, and returned to his seat while Chen was escorted back to the defense table.</p>
<p>Wolfman stood and said, “The Defense now calls Carl Ballard to the stand.” Ballard, looking pale and clammy, was led to the witness box and sworn in. Wolfman approached. “Mr. Ballard-”</p>
<p>“It was Malcolm, it was all Malcolm!” Ballard blurted out before a question could be asked. “I wanted to gentrify the Glades, turn a profit from them, but he was obsessed with his petty revenge, making an emotional decision, not a business one like he claimed!”</p>
<p>Malcolm jerked at this and said icily, “Sleep lightly, Carl, because you never know when you might not wake up.” Ballard paled drastically at this.</p>
<p>“Objection, witness intimidation!” Wright shouted, leaping to his feet.</p>
<p>“Sustained,” Judge Donnelly said. “Mr. Wolfman, control Mr. Merlyn or he will be removed until his own testimony.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Your Honor,” Wolfman said, “and I dismiss this witness.” He turned and had a quick, fierce discussion with Malcolm, who looked distinctly put-out and like he wanted nothing more than to strike Wolfman, which had the U.S. Marshals on edge.</p>
<p>“I have no questions for this witness,” Wright said, looking satisfied. Ballard was returned to the defense table, where he sat as far away from Malcolm as was possible while the U.S. Marshals kept a close eye on the latter, who was eyeing Ballard balefully.</p>
<p>Wolfman, ignoring Malcolm’s baleful stare, rose to his feet again and said, “The Defense now calls Thaddeus Cable to the stand.” Cable stood and went to the witness box, being sworn in, and Wolfman approached the witness box. “Mr. Cable, you have been charged with not only planning an act of terror, but also of controlling all blue-collar crime in Starling City. Is there any truth to this?”</p>
<p>“Of course, there is,” Cable said smugly. “Not a single bit of blue-collar crime went through the Glades without me getting a cut of the profits.”</p>
<p>“What were your thoughts on the Undertaking?” Wolfman asked, clearly hoping that Cable would do something like Ballard and throw Malcolm under the bus.</p>
<p>Sadly, for Wolfman, Cable proudly declared, “I was one hundred percent behind the Undertaking, since I’d already earned my fortune and would be able to start fresh as a member of high society, investing in the new neighborhoods that would be built and earn a tidy profit from them.”</p>
<p>“But what about the thousands that would have been killed, surely you feel some guilt over the innocent that were in danger?” Wolfman half-begged his client.</p>
<p>Cable laughed. “Innocent people? In the Glades? There are no innocent people in the Glades. All of those people would have deserved to die.”</p>
<p>“No more questions for this witness,” Wolfman said miserably.</p>
<p>“I have no questions for this witness,” Wright informed the judge, and Cable was returned to the defense table. Oliver, sitting behind the prosecutor’s table, was stunned. It looked like Laurel had been right; knowing they were going to prison, they were just confessing their true natures. Laurel took his hand and squeezed it gently.</p>
<p>“The Defense calls Wilhelmina Hollinger to the stand,” Wolfman said. Hollinger was escorted to the stand and sworn in. Wolfman approached in the way one approaches a poisonous serpent when it’s coiled and ready to strike. “Mrs. Hollinger, what do you say to the accusations that you engaged in human trafficking?”</p>
<p>“I deny such accusations,” Hollinger declared haughtily. “What I did was provide alternative means of employment and shelter to useless vagabonds and freeloaders who are a burden on good society! Those people are no innocents and are all of low intellect and birth! They are <em>meant</em> to service the needs of their societal betters!” At this, there was an uproar from the gathered crowd.</p>
<p>“Order!” the judge called, banging the gavel, and the crowd quieted, but more than a few glowered at the haughty-looking Hollinger.</p>
<p>“No more questions,” Wolfman said, looking as though he wanted to cry.</p>
<p>“I have no questions for this witness,” Wright said, supremely smug in the fact that the Defense were falling apart.</p>
<p>Hollinger, looking supremely unconcerned, was led back to her seat even as Wolfman stood, the air of a man who just wants to get everything unpleasant out of the way so he can curl up with a neat scotch hanging about him. “The Defense calls Emily Pollard to the stand.” Pollard was led to the stand and sworn in. Wolfman stood in front of her for a moment, then said, “Just say whatever it is you want to say.”</p>
<p>“I feel absolutely no guilt for the things that I have done,” Pollard said stonily. “Not for being part of Tempest, not for earning a tidy profit from James and Justin’s actions, and certainly not for planning to destroy the Glades. I’m proud that I was willing to do what the rest of the cowards in City Hall were afraid to and admit that a district of our city was beyond saving and needed to be reduced to rubble and built anew.” Another uproar at this.</p>
<p>“Order!” the judge called.</p>
<p>“No questions for this witness,” Wright said once it was clear Pollard was not going to continue.</p>
<p>Pollard was escorted back to the Defense table, at which point Wolfman called Gregory Kullens to the stand and issued much the same order, to say whatever he wished. Clearly, Wolfman wanted to get this over with at this point. “I got into this to make a tidy profit from the corporations that call Starling City home. I did nothing wrong in rezoning residential districts in favor of big business, because those are the people who are keeping Starling City afloat, not the people in those homes which were set for demolition after the rezoning. When I found out about the new plan, to destroy the Glades, I sounded out Robert, who was opposed to it, but then he was killed, and I got the message, so I kept my head down and followed along, figuring I could make a tidy profit by investing in the New Glades.”</p>
<p>“No questions for this witness,” Wright said after a moment.</p>
<p>Kullens was led back to his table and Wolfman stood, obvious with great reluctance and face red with humiliation as he said, “The Defense calls Malcolm Merlyn to the stand.” Instantly, a hush fell over the crowd as Merlyn, escorted by four U.S. Marshals, took to the stand. Wolfman again repeated his order for Malcolm to just say whatever he wanted in his defense.</p>
<p>“All that I have done,” Malcolm began, “I did for Rebecca. I did it so that she would never be forgotten, never be just another statistic like she became after her case went cold and the police stopped caring about bringing her murderer to justice. I brought order to Starling City out of the chaos of criminality and made it a better place to do business in, boosting its economy and its prominence in the nation. Everything that I did, I would do again, from killing Robert to threatening the likes of William Clayton and the loved ones of any who would defy me, because my way is the <em>only way</em> to clean up Starling City. Now it’s too late. Under Oliver’s tenure, Starling City will become a crime-filled cesspit that will need to be cleansed by the League of Assassins or another organization with similar leanings. Starling City is <em>lost</em>, and when I inevitably escape from whatever pitiful prison you throw me in, I will no longer be seeking to destroy the Glades, but the entire city!”</p>
<p>This earned the loudest uproar yet as more than a few people hurled abuse at the deranged psychopath on the stand. It took the judge almost a full minute to be heard. “Order! We will have order or the gallery will be cleared!” The courtroom quieted, no one wanting to miss the final minutes of the Trial of the Century.</p>
<p>“I believe Mr. Merlyn has quite made the People’s case for us, so no questions for this witness,” Wright said.</p>
<p>Malcolm was returned to his seat and Wolfman stood. “The Defense rests.”</p>
<p>“Closing arguments,” the judge said crisply.</p>
<p>Wright stood and moved in front of the jury. “You have heard witness after witness describe the atrocities and criminal actions of the accused. You have heard their own proud declarations of their crimes and the willful acknowledgement that they would do what they have done all over again. From the low-hanging fruit of Emily Pollard and Gregory Kullens to the deluded visionary of this terrorist cabal Malcolm Merlyn, Tempest is a conspiracy that can only serve one purpose: to spread fear and terror through the hearts of good, honest, hard-working Americans. They see themselves as above the law, having subverted the course of justice for themselves and their allies on the List for seventeen years. It is now up to you whether these seven finally face the consequences of their actions or if they will once more walk free, believing themselves invulnerable. You know what you have to do. You’ve heard their testimonies and the testimonies of so many others describing their actions. You <em>must</em> deliver a verdict of guilty on all counts.”</p>
<p>“Defense waives the right to closing arguments,” Wolfman said quickly.</p>
<p>“In that case, the jury will deliberate,” the judge said, banging the gavel. The jury were led from the room, and the courtroom began to fill with the hum of discussion.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen some crazy stuff in my time,” Hal Jordan said, “but this is definitely up there in the top ten.”</p>
<p>“I honestly didn’t think that they would be so stupid as to proudly declare their crimes like that,” Oliver said. “Laurel did, though.”</p>
<p>“From what I’ve been able to tell, most of Tempest are some kind of narcissist,” Laurel said with a shrug, “and narcissists crave attention. Since whatever defense they could’ve mounted was destroyed with Wolfman’s questions to Ollie on Friday, the only way they would get the attention they crave was if they admitted to their reality and soaked up the horror and dismay so they have something to feed on when they go to prison.”</p>
<p>“Narcissist is definitely the right word for them,” Tommy said in disgust. “Attention whores, too.” He glowered in the direction of the defense table. “I can’t wait for them to get their just rewards.”</p>
<p>It took all of twenty minutes for the jury to return, and the verdict was unanimous: guilty on all counts. A cheer went up at this, which the judge allowed, and then it was time for sentencing. “I have heard many heinous things in my time on the bench,” Judge Donnelly said, “but the sheer depths of depravity and inhumane antics that we have heard of in this trial stretch even my imagination to the limit. I find it befitting that the defendants be punished to the fullest extent of the law. Gregory Kullens, Emily Pollard, Carl Ballard, Frank Chen, Wilhelmina Hollinger, and Thaddeus Cable are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Slabside Penitentiary, a maximum-security facility from which there is no escape, for life, without the possibility of parole. As for the ‘visionary’ of this terrorist cabal… Malcolm Merlyn, you are hereby sentenced to death by lethal injection as soon as the law allows, and until such a time as you are executed, you are to be held in solitary confinement, without visitation rights, in the deepest and darkest hole that the U.S. government can find for you.” The judge banged the gavel, confirming the sentencing.</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn suddenly leaped to his feet, causing the U.S. Marshals to take aim, but he whirled on the people sitting behind the prosecutor’s table, his crystal-blue eyes fixating on Oliver and his team. “I will not forget this, Oliver Queen! I will escape, and I will avenge myself upon you and the cesspit of a city that you so love! I will take everything you care about away from you, destroy those who follow you, and corrupt those you love before I finally kill you! And as for you, Tommy, you are a disappointment of my loins! I should have ensured only Thea could inherit, because she is the only true heir to my line! I will see you die as surely as I will see Oliver die!”</p>
<p>As silence fell on the courtroom in the aftermath of Malcolm’s threat, Oliver stood and faced his enemy calmly. “I told you I would be here when you got what was coming to you, Malcolm,” Oliver said, “and <em>should</em> you somehow manage to escape wherever they send you, you will find that I will always be here, a sentinel standing guard over Starling and ready to send you right back to hell.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be standing right by his side, sending you to hell,” Tommy declared to his sperm donor with a grim expression.</p>
<p>“Aw, what’s the matter, is the narcissist losing his source of attention?” Laurel asked mockingly.</p>
<p>“Ollie beat you when it was just him and a hacker,” Sara said snarkily. “Now he’s got a local and <em>national</em> team behind him. You have no chance, you deranged lunatic.”</p>
<p>Malcolm said nothing more, simply raged and seethed wordlessly as the U.S. Marshals seized him and hauled him away, keeping their weapons trained on him at all times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. No chapter notes this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Aftermath II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Jason Todd were all very pleased with the outcome of the trial, <em>especially</em> Bruce. It was so very satisfying to see a member of the League of Assassins, even a former member, brought to full and honest justice after nearly twenty years of fighting them, even if he no longer had to worry about the League thanks to Talia beyond her request that he provide her with an Heir. Malcolm Merlyn’s deranged declarations had proven just how far gone he was. On another note, Wolfman should have gone with an insanity defense; he would’ve had a stronger case that way considering the clear apathy that Tempest had towards innocent lives that could be considered ‘criminally-insane’. Of course, had that happened, then they would likely have ended up in Arkham Asylum, as it was the only facility capable of handling such people due to its relationship with super-criminals like The Joker and Two-Face.</p>
<p>Alfred was very happy with the outcome of the Trial and knew that Master Bruce must be equally happy.</p>
<p>Jason was glad to see Tempest get what they deserved, especially Merlyn, since the man had apparently been an enforcer for the laws of the League of Assassins, including enforcing their sexual slavery practices. Anyone who could enforce such heinous rules was beyond redemption in Jason’s book.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince was very pleased with the outcome of the trial since it meant that truly evil and reprehensible people would be facing a just reward for their crimes, which was important in any law-abiding society. She was once more hugging Barbara Minerva close, but this time in celebration, and Barbara was hugging her back, excited at the outcome of the trial.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“I’m always happy when justice gets served,” Joe West said, “but this time it seems particularly special.”</p>
<p>“That’s because it is, Dad,” Iris remarked with a grin on her face. “After all, a trial like this has never been done before. It’s set a precedent for the future, making it so that arrests made by the Justice League can go forward to trial despite their differing methods from regular law enforcement.”</p>
<p>“That’s true, honey,” Joe said with a nod. “Still, it’s nice to see those people get what they deserve.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Henry Allen said. “It’s nice to see justice work. It renews my faith in the system.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Barry said quietly. “I mean, I know now why no one believed me about Dad, and I’ve made my peace with it, but I did spend over a decade having the worst opinion of the justice system. Seeing something like this renews my faith in it, even if Oliver <em>was</em> a vigilante when he brought down Tempest and not an actual law enforcement officer, because in the end, he made sure they were arrested by actual L.E.O.s.”</p>
<p>“He did,” Joe acknowledged, “and that’s one of the reasons I can admit he did a good job. He knew that he needed the help of law enforcement and he made good on working with them, despite the limitations he had, like his mother refusing to cooperate with the F.B.I. and technically being a criminal himself. It helps that he’s not like the typical vigilante and avoids killing, except in cases like Ra’s al Ghul, which was completely understandable since even <em>I</em> would have killed that guy if he tried to take either of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dad,” Iris said, beaming at her father. He just chuckled and hugged his daughter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Damien Darhk was not surprised at the outcome of the trial. The simple reality was that there was just too much evidence against Tempest. There had been no chance of them getting out of this. But now that the sentencing was over, there were matters to contemplate. The majority of Tempest were useless and would be left to rot in prison for being so foolish as to get themselves caught. But Malcolm Merlyn could prove useful in the future, especially if he were rescued from whatever prison he was thrown into and offered a chance at revenge against Oliver Queen. Darhk would keep it in mind for the future, in case he ever needed to assemble a team of his own to counter the Justice League so Genesis Day could happen (which was growing more likely).</p>
<p>For now, however, he had another day of torture, mayhem, and murder ahead of him. He wouldn’t bother watching whatever statement Queen made to the press since it would be appropriately pious and self-righteous and Damien had just eaten. He didn’t need to turn his stomach with such nauseating ‘goodness’.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Agent Smith of Division X was <em>not</em> happy and pounded his desk in frustration. Division X had footed the bill for the defense of Tempest, hoping that getting them off would distract Queen and his Justice League from more important matters since then they would have to find a way to bring them to justice another way, perhaps even tarnish their reputations in the process, but that had been because Smith had been sure that the only possible defense that could be mounted was one of insanity. Why hadn’t Wolfman gone with that instead of that ridiculous ‘act of compassion’ defense? Agent Smith could only assume that Wolfman had been convinced to do that by Malcolm Merlyn, who had previously been his client before his arrest as a terrorist.</p>
<p>Now, Division X was out ten million dollars, which is what they had paid Wolfman’s firm for them to provide defense counsel for Tempest. This was in addition to the five million they had paid Slade Wilson as a ‘half up front’ payment for his killing Oliver Queen at the gala, which had failed thanks to the startling involvement of Diana Prince. Altogether, they had essentially wasted fifteen million dollars. Well, from now on, all payments would only be on completion of the contract and <em>not</em> up front. They simply couldn’t afford it.</p>
<p>Well, they couldn’t recoup their losses, but they could have some minor vengeance. George Wolfman would simply have to become overcome with the humiliation of having had such a horrific trial and take his own life in a fit of depression. Yes, that would fit nicely and keep Queen from being tipped off.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roy Harper was very happy that the bastard who had been attempting to destroy his home had been sentenced to death and had heard about plans for a celebration later if Merlyn was convicted. Since it had been confirmed, there would be plenty of celebrations tonight in the Glades, and Roy had every intention of joining in. This was a good day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kazumi Adachi was relieved. At long last, the nightmare surrounding Tempest and their plans for Starling City was over. Malcolm Merlyn and his fellows had been found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment or, in Merlyn’s case, death, all of which was very fitting for what they had had planned. Kazumi couldn’t help but once more feel gratitude towards Oliver for ensuring that she and her daughter got out of the Glades in case he failed in stopping Merlyn, something that his father had failed to do. Kazumi had gone on a couple of dates but hadn’t really felt the spark with anyone. She hoped to one day, of course.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emiko Adachi-Queen celebrated with the employees of Applied Sciences at the successful conviction of Tempest, especially since her brother had played a key role in sending Merlyn to Death Row. That would continue to raise Queen Industries’ profile, if nothing else, which could only be good for business, and it also meant that the likes of Merlyn knew just what facing off with Oliver meant now. Emiko wondered if the city would continue to be quiet for some time to come, since it had been quiet even with Oliver and his team away in Seattle, but she supposed only time would tell.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Allan Trumbull and the National Security Council were all shaking hands and smiling at the outcome of the trial. This was a major victory for their justice system, that people with such a fantastical plan could be sentenced to prison for their crimes. If there had been no conviction, then it would have meant a need to overhaul the justice system as well as pass new legislation to accommodate for the actions of supervillains like Malcolm Merlyn and David Hyde (who was still being hunted worldwide for his role in the attack on Amnesty Bay). Having to do that would have given Trumbull and many others quite the headache.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost wish I was back in hell,” Lucifer Morningstar informed his bed partner. “The things I would do to those people when they eventually arrived…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Major Case Unit of the Starling City Police Department were laughing and shaking hands with one another, very pleased with the outcome of the trial. This was a major victory for the justice system, even if it had come about due to the actions of a (at the time) vigilante.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Team Arrow and Hal exited the courthouse and began walking down the steps. The press had already gotten a statement from Deputy AG Wright and U.S.A.D.A. Novak, who were heading off with bodyguards around them, and now the reporters surged towards Team Arrow shouting questions. They stopped on the steps of the courthouse and Oliver raised his hands, calling for silence without speaking. The press quieted, none of them wanting to miss whatever it was that the Emerald Archer had to say about the trial of his enemy. “I will deliver a short statement and then answer a few questions,” Oliver said. “My team and me are very pleased with the outcome of the trial. For too long, men like Malcolm Merlyn and his cabal of allies have gotten away with murder, quite literally, and run amok, subverting the course of justice on numerous occasions for the sake of their plans. It is incredibly satisfying for that very justice system to now deliver a verdict of guilty upon them and send them to their well-deserved punishments. My only regret is that the rest of Tempest did not warrant the death penalty along with Malcolm, as in my eyes, they are as heinous as he is, especially Emily Pollard, as she was involved with two more domestic terrorists. But I will settle for life in prison for them. This was a major victory for all of those who value truth and justice. Questions?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, what are your thoughts on Mr. Merlyn’s threats against you as he was dragged away?” one reporter asked when Oliver pointed at him.</p>
<p>“I find them laughable,” Oliver said with a smile. “Malcolm Merlyn had an entire city to throw against me in those first two months I was working in Starling as Green Arrow. He had the Blackhawk Squad Protection Group. He had the S.W.A.T. division of the Starling City Police Department along with the police commissioner and the District Attorney. He had every criminal looking for an easy score when he posted his bounty for me when I was on the run after I took down Pollard. He could even have tried to manipulate the F.B.I. into hunting me rather than working with me if he really tried since all he would need to have done was play the role of a helpless billionaire and claim that I had threatened him. He had all of that at his disposal, and he failed at every turn to kill me. Now he is little more than an assassin who is broken in mind if not body, and even should he escape, he will not have the vast resources of the Merlyn estate, as that has been in the control of Tommy for months now. No, Malcolm Merlyn is no true threat to me or my city now.” Oliver pointed to another reporter.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, what do you say to the people who say that none of this would exist without you, that events like the Battle of Amnesty Bay would never have happened?” the reporter asked.</p>
<p>“I would point out to them that David Hyde, the one chiefly responsible for Amnesty Bay, has been at odds with King Orin of Atlantis for nearly two decades and has apparently tried multiple times to expose Atlantis’ existence to the world to try and force a conflict between the lost city and their surface brethren,” Oliver said. “I would also point out that Malcolm Merlyn’s schemes began years ago, long before I ever became Green Arrow. These events, horrifying though they are, always had the potential to happen because the world we live in is not as normal or as calm as it appears on the surface. Ancient powers are awakening and there are grave threats on the horizon, all of which hunger for the chance to dominate the people of the world and make them into little more than serfs. It is far better that there is an organization that can fight such threats than if we were left with no defenses. So, I would say to these people, which would you rather? Would you rather the world was defenseless against these threats, or would you rather that the world stood a chance because champions are rising up to fight for the world as it should be, showing it what it can be?” Oliver pointed to Susan Williams.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, during the trial, Malcolm Merlyn made it clear he believes that Starling City is so corrupt and filled with criminality that it will draw the League of Assassins to purge it,” Susan said. “Are you afraid of the possibility of this League coming forward and attempting to finish what Mr. Merlyn started?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” Oliver replied. “As I said in the trial, I replaced the old Ra’s with a new one, and the new Ra’s and I have an agreement. They are much more reasonable than the original and have promised to leave Starling City to me. So long as I stand as guardian for Starling City, my city is safe from the League of Assassins. No more questions.” Diggle and Hal led the way through the crowd of reporters, who continued to shout questions, to which Oliver and his friends issued statements of, “No comment.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Queen Industries jet was high in the sky and on its way to Starling City as Oliver and his friends relaxed in the cabin of the plane in their own ways. Tommy was watching some video on YouTube, chuckling to himself. Sara had produced a knife from somewhere and was sharpening it, earning a look of fond exasperation from her workaholic sister, who had a folder full of work she had brought with her from Queen Industries on this trip, to Sara’s amusement. Diggle and Oliver were both reading on Kindles. “Well, that was certainly an interesting experience,” Oliver finally said, setting his Kindle on his lap. “I wasn’t sure about this whole trial thing, but now that we’ve done it, I’m glad it happened. The whole world saw Malcolm Merlyn get his just rewards. It’ll inspire hope that such people can and will be defeated at every turn.”</p>
<p>“It will,” Laurel said, setting down her file on her lap and taking Oliver’s hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. “We don’t have to worry about him any longer.”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly a weight off of my shoulders,” Tommy said with a grin. “I’m betting what he said to me has probably gotten rid of any remaining hang-ups people might have about me being a hero and a member of the Justice League.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was real father of the year material there,” Sara said sarcastically, setting aside her knife and whetstone.</p>
<p>“At least I know where I stand with him,” Tommy said with a shrug. “It’s not like I didn’t already know he hated my guts. He’s never been able to profess any caring for me all of these years and I took the stand against him. He wasn’t going to react well to that. I’m just surprised he didn’t say something like he should’ve killed me as a kid or something.”</p>
<p>“I would bet he was probably thinking it, though,” Diggle remarked. “He’s completely deranged.”</p>
<p>“Well, if he ever does manage to make good on his threat to escape, we’ll be ready for him,” Oliver said confidently. “As for tomorrow, I suggest we all take the day to relax after the stressful week we’ve had. We can get back to business as usual on Wednesday.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Sara said. “I’ll make sure Laurel relaxes, too.”</p>
<p>“I’m not that bad,” Laurel said, annoyed.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” said four different voices, earning an annoyed huff from Laurel, even if her lips quirked up into a grin.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was relaxing in his penthouse/loft Tuesday morning when his cell phone rang. Picking it up, he noted that it was Ferris Air calling. He had given Carol Ferris his personal cell phone number in case she convinced her board to partner with Queen Industries when he wasn’t in the office. It was being widely reported he was not at Queen Industries in the news today, which had him rolling his eyes, that the press had never heard of people taking a day to relax. He answered the phone and brought it to his ear, saying, “Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, this is Carol Ferris,” the C.E.O. of Ferris Air said. “I’m very pleased to say that I have managed to wrangle my board into agreeing to a partnership with Queen Industries. I’m intending to fly up to Starling tomorrow or the next day to begin negotiations with my lawyers, if that’s agreeable.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Oliver said. “And what about Hal?”</p>
<p>“I’m hiring him back on,” Carol said. “I know you’ve had him flying you around, but he’s a test pilot at heart. I appreciate you giving him odd jobs to give him some spending money while I arranged everything. But from the sounds of it, he’s finally officially alive again, so there’s nothing holding me back from hiring him back on. I figure he can come back to Coast City with me once negotiations are done.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Oliver said. “I’ll inform Hal right away, and I look forward to a long and fruitful partnership between Queen Industries and Ferris Air.”</p>
<p>“As do I, Mr. Queen,” Carol said, and they made their goodbyes.</p>
<p>Hal was very pleased to finally be going home and getting his old job back when Oliver informed him, and Team Arrow and Hal celebrated by Oliver financing a clothes-buying trip for Hal so he’d have a decent wardrobe which was mostly run by Sara, whose indulgence in her girlie-girl tendencies was typically non-existent since her tenure in the League of Assassins, and finding an apartment in Coast City for Hal, which Tommy promised to pay the first six months’ rent on so that Hal could build up his personal bank account again, which Hal was thankful for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. No notes this time.</p>
<p>This marks the end of Episode 6. Only 4 more episodes before the end! *silly grin*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. New Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: And here we go with Episode 7. It is *very* short, only three chapters, despite covering a week’s worth of events. I initially planned on waiting until the next episode was finished, but as I said in BC Rebirth, I have more or less burnt myself out with not giving myself enough time off and it’s finally come home to roost. Since I don’t like files just sitting on my computer gathering digital dust, I’m posting everything I have today (except on “Agent of Change”, which will continue it’s update schedule as planned). So, today, you get all three chapters of the episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana Prince was on her way to work at the Smithsonian when it happened. A group of men surrounded her and attempted to beat her with bats, but her Amazon training allowed her to easily overcome them and subdue them without causing undue harm. One of them, she left conscious and wrapped him in the Lasso of Truth. “Why did you attack me?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Because you’re a deceiver, a she-wolf sent to lead the righteous astray!” the man, who was dressed like a pastor or priest, said, a fanatical gleam in his eye. “You claim the pagan gods existed! This is heresy! There is only one God, and He is absolute and eternal! There are no other gods!”</p>
<p>“I see,” Diana said with a sigh. She knocked the man out and returned the Lasso to where she kept it on her. She called the police to bring them in, then called Oliver’s number.</p>
<p>“Diana?” Oliver asked as he picked up.</p>
<p>“Oliver, I apologize for calling so early, I know it’s not even six a.m. in Starling, but I was just attacked by some religious protestors on my way to work,” Diana said. “Clearly, the outrage over my revealing the Greek Pantheon was real is still going strong. I’m going to fly out to Starling tomorrow so that we can discuss how to handle this.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Oliver said. “I’ll think about what our options could be and we can talk more about that when you arrive.”</p>
<p>“Very good,” Diana said. “I shall see you tomorrow.” Diana hung up as the first patrol car showed up.</p>
<p>About an hour later, she was entering her office at the Smithsonian. “You’re not usually so late,” Barbara Minerva said from the door.</p>
<p>“I was attacked by religious protestors on my way here this morning,” Diana said.</p>
<p>“Did they hurt you?” Barbara asked quickly.</p>
<p>“No, no, they had no chance of hurting me, and I subdued them as gently as I could,” Diana said. “I’ll be taking the week off to go to Starling City and discuss how to handle this matter with Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, Diana,” Barbara said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Barbara,” Diana said. “And how was your evening last night? Didn’t you have a date with, what was his name, Jared?”</p>
<p>“He bailed halfway through the dinner,” Barbara said with a sigh. “I don’t know what it is about me that puts men off.”</p>
<p>“If men can’t see you for the wonderful person that you are, then that’s on them,” Diana said firmly. “You are a good person, Barbara. You have such a strong heart. Never lose that.”</p>
<p>Barbara smiled in thanks and headed for her own office. Barbara was still in awe over Diana’s true nature and respected her even more knowing that she was Wonder Woman. But there was also a hint of jealousy in her towards Diana, if only because men (and women) all seemed to fall all over themselves to try and get Diana’s attention because of her supernatural beauty. Still, being friends with an actual superhero was kind of cool. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Cisco Ramon, Ronnie Raymond, and Caitlin Snow entered the lobby of Queen Industries, looking around. The three of them had recently moved to Starling, signing a lease on a two-bedroom apartment (Ronnie and Caitlin were sharing a room, being the lovebirds that they were) the day before. Now, they were here to get registered for their employee IDs. Caitlin, ever the one to take charge, led the two men to the reception desk. “Hello,” she said in clipped, professional tones. “My friends and I were recruited for Queen Industries at the employment fair in Central City and are here to register for our employee IDs. Who are we supposed to talk to?”</p>
<p>“Which division were you recruited for?” the receptionist asked.</p>
<p>“Q-Core,” Caitlin replied.</p>
<p>“In that case, it’s Mr. Queen himself who will be taking you around,” the receptionist said. “I’ll call up and see if he’s available. Please wait over there.” She gestured to seats in the lobby. Caitlin nodded and led her friends over to the seats, where they sat and waited for their new boss to come down and fetch them.</p>
<p>“I guess Mr. Queen wasn’t kidding when he said Q-Core answered directly to him,” Cisco said.</p>
<p>“You doubted it did?” Ronnie asked.</p>
<p>“Well, the guy’s a bona fide superhero and the C.E.O. of a billion dollar corporation,” Cisco said in his defense. “I’d think he would be a little busy to show around three new recruits.”</p>
<p>“Well, the fact that he greets his recruits personally says much about him,” Caitlin said. “Especially since he personally recruited us. It tells me Mr. Queen prefers a personal touch. That’s different from Dr. Wells and Hartley.”</p>
<p>“Which can only be a good thing,” Ronnie said. “One was an irredeemable psychopath and the other is a narcissist with delusions of grandeur.”</p>
<p>“Which one are you calling what?” Cisco asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll get back to you on that,” Ronnie said after a moment of thought. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>They waited a few minutes before Oliver Queen arrived. “Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, welcome to Queen Industries,” Oliver said, Laurel Lance only a couple of feet behind him. “Laurel and I are gonna take you to H.R., and then I thought you might want to satiate your curiosity regarding Barry, so we’ll stop by Q-Core and you can talk to him, even if you won’t officially start until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“That sounds fine, Mr. Queen,” Caitlin said. “And it’s Dr. Snow.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even bother, Dr. Snow, Oliver ignores titles,” Laurel said with a kind smile. “He calls it having a personal touch.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Caitlin said. “Well… I suppose that’s not as bad a personality quirk as we’ve dealt with working under Hartley.” Cisco snorted in agreement at that while Ronnie chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get to it,” Oliver said and gestured for the three former employees of S.T.A.R. Labs to follow him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After the stop off in Human Resources to get their pictures taken for their employee IDs, which would be ready the next day and waiting for them at the front desk when they arrived, Oliver led his new hires to Applied Sciences. “Now, we need to be careful,” Oliver warned them. “Q-Core is working on a clean energy source they’ve nicknamed the Tesseract, because it apparently looks like a green version of the cube from <em>The Avengers</em>, and it… misbehaves, busts out of containment and the like. That’s one thing you might be useful for, Ronnie, building a containment unit and generator that the damn thing can’t rip through.”</p>
<p>“I’d have to take a look at it and any remains of previous attempts to see what went wrong,” Ronnie said with a shrug. “But if I can build a damn particle accelerator, I can build a containment unit for a clean energy source.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I like to see, confidence in one’s abilities,” Oliver praised as they approached Q-Core. He held up a hand to stop them as they heard shouting from inside, and a moment later, something square and green ripped through the metal door of Q-Core and embedded itself in the wall opposite, seeming to hum contentedly. The door slowly opened to reveal Winn, Curtis, and Barry, all of them with soot on their faces. “So, I’m guessing the new containment unit failed?”</p>
<p>“Uh, it melted,” Barry said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I warned you about using that particular polymer, Mr. Allen,” Dr. Briggs said as he came into view, his face likewise covered in soot. “It simply isn’t rated for the energy levels the Tesseract is capable of producing.” He turned his gaze on Oliver, Laurel, and their group of scientists. “Ah, might these be our new recruits, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“That’s right, Dr. Briggs,” Oliver said. “Q-Core, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Ronnie Raymond, formerly of S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie, this is Dr. Jackson Briggs, Dr. Curtis Holt, Winn Schott, and of course, Barry Allen, who I know you’ve been looking forward to meeting.”</p>
<p>“Uh, hi,” Barry said, waving a hand. “I’m guessing you got questions about Hartley. Long story short, Wells left me everything, but with the caveat that I couldn’t replace Hartley or take a job as a scientist anywhere in Central City or I’d lose it all. While a part of me has thought about just doing it, anyways, I can do a lot of good with Wells’ blood money. I’m sorry you had to deal with Hartley being such a jerk, but there’s not much I could do without losing everything.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, that sounds like something Wells would do,” Cisco said after a moment. “He always favored Hartley.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Cisco’s right,” Ronnie said. “And at least you sound like you’d rather replace Hartley if you had a choice.”</p>
<p>“You know, Barry, I could take a look at that for you,” Laurel said quietly. “I may not be practicing anymore, but that sounds fishy from a legal perspective. I could see if I could find a loophole.”</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate that, Miss Lance,” Barry said gratefully. “I’ll bring in those documents tomorrow for you to look at.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said with a smile as light footsteps in high heels approached them from behind.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” Emiko Queen asked as she pushed herself through the crowd of scientists and stopped, staring at the broken door and the Tesseract stuck in the wall. “Oh, God, not again!” She turned to point a finger at her brother. “You <em>are</em> going to give them their own building. I will not have the Applied Sciences Center destroyed by the experiments of your little brain trust!”</p>
<p>“I’m already looking at potential sites,” Oliver promised.</p>
<p>“Good,” Emiko said, then turned to Q-Core. “Get that thing out of the wall while I call maintenance. Again.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Miss Queen,” Dr. Briggs said smoothly. “Dr. Holt?”</p>
<p>“On it,” Curtis said, putting on a pair of gloves and moving to the Tesseract.</p>
<p>Barry turned to the three former S.T.A.R. Labs scientists. “Since I kinda feel guilty about you having to find a new job because I couldn’t do anything about Hartley, how about I buy you lunch and show you around the city?” he offered.</p>
<p>“That’d be great,” Ronnie said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Cisco said.</p>
<p>“That’s fine by me, Mr. Allen,” Caitlin said.</p>
<p>“It’s Barry,” said the future speedster.</p>
<p>“Mr. Allen,” Caitlin said again, more firmly. “We have just met. And it’s Dr. Snow, so don’t get any funny ideas of following Mr. Queen’s example. He can get away with it because he’s the boss and he’s an eccentric billionaire. You don’t have any such luxuries.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Barry said slowly while Cisco and Ronnie made motions behind Caitlin to not push it. “I’ll get you to mellow out eventually.”</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly mellow!” Caitlin cried. Cisco and Ronnie both snorted at that, and she turned an imperious gaze on them, to which they straightened.</p>
<p>Oliver chuckled and said, “I believe that’s our cue to leave.” Oliver and Laurel left as Q-Core and their new members filed back into the lab. Emiko just looked between the hole in the door and the hole in the wall and shook her head. Q-Core was lucky their budget was so big. They could afford the maintenance costs they incurred on a weekly basis. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was in his office doing paperwork when his phone rang. He hit the speaker. “Oliver Queen,” he said.</p>
<p>“Ollie,” Laurel said on the other end, “there’s a Councilman Tyers out here wanting to speak to you. Do you have a minute?”</p>
<p>“Of course, send him in,” Oliver said and hung up. He stood and circled his desk as a man in a sharp suit entered his office. “Councilman Tyers, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Queen, as I’m sure you are aware, each year we present a Humanitarian of the Year Award to a suitable candidate,” Councilman Tyers said. “This year, we have decided to give <em>you</em> this award. From your defense of this city in the mob war, your defeat of Tempest and Malcolm Merlyn, your single-handed revitalization of the city, and your defense of Amnesty Bay, you are the clear choice.”</p>
<p>“I’m honored,” Oliver said, and he was. He hadn’t done any of this for some award, but he would be a fool to turn it down. It was the city’s way of saying thank you to him for everything he had done. “I assume I’ll need some remarks?”</p>
<p>“That would be wise,” Councilman Tyers said. “The ceremony will be on Monday evening at City Hall.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be ready,” Oliver said, shaking the Councilman’s hand. “Again, thank you for such a prestigious honor.”</p>
<p>“Good day, Mr. Queen,” the Councilman said, and left the office.</p>
<p>Laurel entered less than a minute later, expression curious. “What was that about?” she asked.</p>
<p>“The city is giving me the Humanitarian of the Year Award,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Really?” Laurel gasped. “Ollie, that’s wonderful, and you definitely deserve it!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Laurel,” Oliver said with a smile. “The ceremony is Monday night at City Hall.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure the entire team will be there for you,” Laurel said with a smile. “Now, I best get back out there. But you <em>do</em> deserve this, Ollie. You’ve done so much for this city, this <em>country</em>.” Laurel turned and exited the office, and Oliver returned to his desk while musing over the fact that in the <em>last</em> timeline, the Humanitarian of the Year Award had gone to Malcolm Merlyn, who was as far from being a humanitarian as possible. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver, Laurel, and Hal Jordan were waiting in the conference room with Ned Foster, Donovan Dennis (the Board member who had given Felicity such trouble when Queen Consolidated had become Palmer Technologies in the future), and their in-house counsel, Raphael Barba, when Carol Ferris, her top attorney Alex Calbot, and high-ranking executives from Ferris Air arrived. Carol bypassed greeting Oliver for the moment, instead marching up to Hal and punching him in the arm. “That’s for scaring me, you great oaf!” Then she hugged him.</p>
<p>“Good to see you, too, Carol,” Hal said good-naturedly, hugging her back.</p>
<p>Carol pulled away from him and turned to face Oliver and Laurel, who were smiling at the reunion. “Again, thank you for looking after Hal while all of this was sorted out, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“It’s been my genuine pleasure to help Hal out, Ms. Ferris,” Oliver said. “Now, let’s get started on hashing out this deal.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Tommy, and Diggle entered the Quiver that evening to find Naomi already hard at work. Hal had decided to take Carol out for dinner so they could continue catching up. “Naomi, you said you might have something?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said. “I’ve been digging into the more focused kind of crimes that have been happening in the city since the crimewave and found something of a pattern. All of the people who were involved in these crimes, based on tracking them with CCTV surveillance, had visited Sinners &amp; Saints in the days prior to the crime they committed. Heists and abductions meant to be held for ransom, mostly. All of these crimes were timed to perfection and they knew exactly what to do. Color me suspicious, but that makes me think someone else is pulling the strings. I found they all talked to the same man at Sinners &amp; Saints.”</p>
<p>Naomi brought up a screen capture of the man and blew it up so they could see him. “Meet Timothy Pebble, a ghostwriter, mostly for novels in the crime-thriller and mystery genres. Thing is, he doesn’t write the kinds of books that hit the New York Times bestseller list but has quite the nice bank account even though he lives in a humble little apartment. A look into his Internet search history, at first glance, doesn’t turn up anything unexpected, because he <em>is </em>a writer for crime-thrillers and mysteries, so research into things related to those makes sense. But then you take a look at the crimes of these men who talk to him, and you find that those crimes include the exact same stuff from his so-called research. In short, Mr. Queen, I think what we have here is a consulting criminal, someone who makes the plans and such for a cut of the profits but otherwise keeps his hands clean, let’s other people take the risk and do the dirty work.” <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Interesting,” Oliver said. “Well, I think it’s time that I had a chat with Mr. Pebble. Everyone else, patrols.”</p>
<p>“I got the South Glades,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“I’ll come along,” Sara volunteered. “That’s a rough area, Laurel, and you need back-up.” Laurel shrugged, fine with her sister tagging along.</p>
<p>“I’ll be patrolling downtown,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“I’ve got the industrial district,” Dig said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “Let’s go suit up.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Timothy Pebble was a ghost. Everything about him was meant to leave the lightest trace possible. He didn’t even live beyond his ‘official’ means, keeping his wealth hidden by living in a one-bedroom apartment in a middling neighborhood instead of the kind of high-class building other criminals liked to use to flaunt their wealth. That was what got them on the radar of the likes of the Green Arrow, and Pebble was happy to say that he had successfully evaded detection by the vigilante. Of course, that was very easy to do at the moment. All of the criminals had left town or were in hiding thanks to the Black Canary’s debut in the Battle of Amnesty Bay. But the time would come when they all came back, and when they did, normal service would resume. In the meantime, Pebble would make plans for various crimes so he had ready-made plans to present to his clients when they returned.</p>
<p>Pebble had just entered his apartment, a bag of groceries in one arm, when a bola arrow collided with him, binding him to the wall. He looked up at the Green Arrow in shock.</p>
<p>“<strong>Timothy Pebble,</strong>” the Green Arrow said softly, “<strong>you have failed this city. You make the plans for the perfect crimes for criminals, getting a cut of the profits of a job well done, covering your research into these topics with your job as a ghostwriter. But you make a lot more money than a ghostwriter would. So, <em>Ghost</em>, this is what we’re going to do. You’re going to transfer twenty million dollars to Cayman Island account 118181523 by this time tomorrow night, or I’ll take it all and donate your ill-gotten gains to worthy charities. Your choice, Pebble. Twenty million, twenty-four hours, or <em>everything</em>.</strong>” Green Arrow turned to go.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you gonna cut me down?” Pebble demanded to know.</p>
<p>“<strong>Nope,</strong>” Green Arrow said and exited through the sliding door onto Pebble’s apartment balcony. He heard the sound of a bow firing and then nothing. Then, of course, <em>it</em> happened.</p>
<p>His nose started itching. <strong><em>*6* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oh, it’s going to hurt so much when Barbara eventually fulfills her own comic destiny.</p>
<p>*2* If you think about it, Wellsobard and Hartley are *remarkably* similar.</p>
<p>*3* And Q-Core’s penchant for destruction continues, to Emiko’s dismay…</p>
<p>*4* Nyame and I felt it appropriate for Oliver to receive the Humanitarian of the Year Award in this timeline considering everything he’s done for the betterment of quality of life in Starling City and beyond.</p>
<p>*5* This is kind of a nod to a running joke I think every group of writers has about the fact that our searches have probably put us on watch-lists everywhere. “Hi, FBI, no, I’m not a psychopath, just a writer.” *grins*</p>
<p>*6* This is kind of becoming a running gag with Pebble in my fics. Oliver ties him up and leaves him, and then his nose starts itching, which of course drives him insane since he can’t scratch it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Considerations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dr. Snow, Mr. Ramon, Mr. Raymond, let me officially welcome you to Q-Core,” Dr. Jackson Briggs said to his new team members as they entered the lab set aside for Q-Core bright and early Thursday morning. “Let me give you a tour of our current projects. Currently, we have two major projects and one secondary project. The two major projects are the Tesseract, which you had experience with yesterday, and weapons that harness red solar energy, specifically grenades and arrows. Mr. Queen was quite specific that he wanted the levels to be able to saturate the area, and we’re still working on harnessing the correct levels.”</p>
<p>“Red Sun Grenades and Red Sun Arrows?” Cisco asked. “What’s the point of that?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen did not share his reasoning, but considering his work with extraordinary events, such as Amnesty Bay, it is conceivable he has come across an alien life form during his more classified missions that is weakened by red solar energy and wants to be prepared for another such situation,” Dr. Briggs said. “As for the secondary project, that is a personal one for me. The RQ-1141A is a modified version of the RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit that Mr. Queen used to great effectiveness until it was destroyed in the Battle of Amnesty Bay. The goal with the RQ-1141A is to streamline the design and give the same performance or better while not having the final product be so bulky, especially since it is likely Mr. Queen may one day ask that we make a version for more than just him. My hope is that the RQ-1141A will triple the wearer’s speed, strength, agility, and the damage they can take.”</p>
<p>Ronnie gave a low whistle. “Pretty ambitious there, doc,” he said.</p>
<p>“Ambition is the name of the game in Q-Core, Mr. Raymond,” Dr. Briggs said. “Now, while most of our projects will be Q-Core, there may be a time when Miss Queen asks for our input on a project in the general Applied Sciences, especially if it’s an area of expertise we have. Of course, Miss Queen doesn’t ask us for our help very often. She feels we are… too destructive.” Cisco couldn’t help the snort of amusement that came at that, remembering the Tesseract from the day before. “Yes, as Mr. Ramon is probably thinking, due to the propensity of the Tesseract to misbehave, well, you saw Miss Queen’s reaction yesterday.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Hal Jordan, and Carol Ferris exited the town car onto an empty plot of land. “This is one of the potential plots of land to be used for our joint facility,” Oliver told Carol as he made a sweeping gesture with one arm. “Since it’s on the outskirts of the city, it could be used as either a manufacturing plant or even an airfield for testing planes. Whichever one you need more. The plot of land in the city, on the other hand, would only be good as a manufacturing plant.”</p>
<p>“It looks like a good location, and we probably <em>could</em> use another airfield,” Carol said. “Our government contracts are starting to demand more planes and we can only test so many at our airfields in Central City and Coast City. I think this is the one we’ll choose to use, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After negotiations were done for the day, Oliver held Hal back for a moment. “Hal, considering everything related to your duties, both for the Corps and for the Justice League, I think it would be a good idea for you to tell Carol the truth about being Green Lantern. That way, she can cover for you where needed and you don’t have to worry about being fired for protecting people.”</p>
<p>Hal had a conflicted look on his face as he considered it, but finally said, “I suppose it <em>is</em> the best option. I just hope she doesn’t freak out.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s always a possibility,” Oliver allowed. “But I’ve found that being honest with the people closest to me has done nothing but make my life easier because they would back what I said when needed. I wasn’t open with my sisters, admittedly, but Emiko apparently figured it out when she saw pictures of the exosuit and didn’t out me. But Thea didn’t know until I was exposed, and it’s destroyed our relationship. Secret identities are fine with the general public, Hal, but with the people we care about most… sometimes, you just have to take a risk. Nine times out of ten, they’ll accept who you are. The only people who couldn’t accept my being Green Arrow were Thea, who felt traumatized by my attack on the Queen Mansion, and my mother, who also had the fresh memory of my attacking the mansion and was apparently a lot more loyal to Tempest than I thought. I doubt you’ll be launching an all-out assault on Ferris Air’s corporate offices, so you should be fine unless Carol is narrow-minded.”</p>
<p>“She isn’t,” Hal said. “She’s gotta be open-minded to be a good C.E.O. Alright, I’ll do it tomorrow. Think you and Laurel can be there?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Since it was Tommy’s day off from Lance Floral, Oliver and Laurel met up with Sara there after leaving Queen Industries for an hour lunch break to make some very important plans, namely for Tommy’s birthday celebration the next day. “Alright, well, Tommy doesn’t like to be cooped up anymore now that people are more accepting of him,” Sara said, “so somewhere public but which can still be intimate would be a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Maybe dinner in a private room at The Palm?” Laurel suggested. “Tommy loves it there, it’s a public place, but we can make it an intimate setting, too, with the private room.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Oliver said with a smile. “I’ll make the call.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered Anne’s office and sat down in his customary chair. “Good afternoon, Oliver,” Anne said. “So, I guess the question I have is how you’re feeling about the outcome of the trial?”</p>
<p>“Good, really good,” Oliver said. “Malcolm is getting what he deserves, and while I would’ve preferred if the rest of Tempest, especially Pollard, got the same sentence, I can accept them being sentenced to life without possibility of parole. They’ll die in prison surrounded by the criminals they so feared. A fitting end to Tempest, ignominious and unceremonious.”</p>
<p>“And what about what you were forced to reveal thanks to Malcolm Merlyn directing his counsel to ask the questions about Ra’s al Ghul?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I’m unhappy about it, but so far, there’s been no reprisal from Talia, so it’s obvious that she holds Malcolm responsible, not me,” Oliver said. “I would bet they’re gonna be watching carefully and if Malcolm ever <em>does</em> manage to escape, he’ll be killed soon after by the League of Assassins for exposing them <em>twice</em>. He’s just lucky he wasn’t dumb enough to name Talia in those questions. If he had, he and Tempest would all have been killed over the weekend break. Not that that would’ve been any great loss, but it <em>was</em> very satisfying seeing their defense break down into infighting and haughtiness, knowing that there was no way out.”</p>
<p>“Any other thoughts on the trial?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“What else would you like to talk about?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I’m concerned with the fact that religious protestors were so bold as to attack Diana on her way to work,” Oliver said. “Don’t get me wrong. I know she can handle herself and she did. But this is a serious escalation when it comes to protestors. I understand the protesting to a degree. People don’t want to accept something that’s happened and they need to make their voices known. That’s understandable. What is not understandable, under any circumstances, is for those protests to turn violent. It doesn’t matter <em>who</em> is doing the violent protesting, doesn’t matter what their ideological allegiance is, turning violent should be the point where any protests on the matter are shut down, because now it’s become a matter of public safety. I know that may seem like I’m trying to restrict ‘freedom of speech’, but I think there’s a fine line between freedom of speech and thinking you can get away with saying and doing anything you like under that banner. There’s plenty of people who use ‘freedom of speech’ to use racial slurs, for example. There’s a line, Anne, a line that shouldn’t be crossed and, if it is, there should be punishments. But because certain interests make sure that there is never a majority in Congress that can correct these kinds of things, from <em>either</em> end of the political spectrum, it feels like we will never see an end to this kind of thing.”</p>
<p>“This hearkens back to what we talked about after the article on Miss Prince’s origins was published, Oliver,” Anne said. “You’re frustrated by what you see as plain and simple truths being ignored in favor of what you see as bigotry and hatred overflowing in the minds of the people. It is very disturbing for you. Now, maybe one day what you talk about will change. Every year, more and more people are able to attend college and get a higher education, and, more often than not, higher education comes with a greater understanding of the world and those who go through higher education and come out with bigoted views are few and far between, unless one counts the occasional disdain for those who haven’t bothered to get higher education. You are disturbed by all of this, Oliver, because you are a deeply compassionate man, and you want desperately for everyone to get along. But everyone has an opinion on things near and dear to their heart, and when faced with such a startling revelation as what Miss Prince revealed in her interview, it is only natural that people are going to hold tight to the things that they’ve always held dear, because those things represent normalcy and safety to them. All I can tell you is that this country has seen tumultuous times like this before, Oliver, and every time, we have managed to move beyond it without sacrificing anyone’s civil liberties. Now, I do agree that protests that turn violent should be shut down and this sort of thing that needs addressed. But there are already restrictions in place for protests to try and keep them from turning violent. Anything further would be a restriction on the right to be heard.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said quietly. “I just… sometimes, I feel so frustrated.”</p>
<p>“Which is only natural,” Anne said quietly. “You’re a good man, Oliver, but even a good man can sometimes want to seek easier solutions because the other option is to accept that things may never change in their lifetime. It’s natural and healthy to feel this frustration, Oliver. Just don’t let it control you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Anne,” Oliver said quietly. “I’ll do my best to keep that in mind.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was waiting in the private hangar with his newly-purchased Camaro (up until recently he and Laurel had been carpooling together in Laurel’s car since they were working at Queen Industries together) as the steps were maneuvered into place and Diana stepped out of the plane. “Diana,” Oliver greeted with a sad smile. “I’m sorry we’re meeting again under such circumstances.”</p>
<p>“As am I, Oliver,” Diana said. “But the circumstances are what they are and we must adapt to deal with these things as they come.”</p>
<p>“We’ll head to my base of operations, the rest of the team is already there,” Oliver said. “We can talk about what to do about this issue once we’re secure.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Diana said, and the two of them got into Oliver’s Camaro. They drove in companionable silence to the Quiver, where they exited and headed into the main room, finding Diggle, Tommy, Sara, and Laurel waiting at the kitchen table along with Naomi. “It’s good to see you all again,” Diana said. “And this must be Naomi Singh. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You, too,” Naomi squeaked, flushing slightly. The rest of Team Arrow gave Naomi sympathetic looks, having had similar reactions to meeting Diana in person for the first time at the gala in Washington D.C.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s talk about how to deal with this,” Oliver said as they took their seats. “Diana, I’ve been trying to think of some way to deal with this, but I’m honestly drawing a blank.”</p>
<p>“I, too, have been thinking on this matter,” Diana said. “I can see only one way to deal with this. It is time the full truth was known since this has become an issue.”</p>
<p>“The full truth?” Laurel echoed.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Diana said. “In short, the Abrahamic God exists and <em>is</em> the most powerful force in the universe, and there was an event millennia ago that is called the Godwave which seeded every inhabited world with the ability to create their own gods, such as the pantheons of old. While these gods were gods, they were not <em>God</em>. The Source, as it’s called by some, is the one true God, or an aspect of Him, at any rate.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Team Arrow was silent as they absorbed this. Most of them were not very religious, so to hear that the God worshipped by so many on their world did, in fact, exist, was something they were struggling to wrap their head around. Oliver was the closest to having already known this was a possibility since he had seen Purgatory for himself and knew that there was an afterlife, but it hadn’t changed how he viewed the world and in the end, this wouldn’t change how he viewed the world either. He wasn’t the type to worship any god, even if it were the one true God, because at the end of the day, a being who had to govern not one universe but infinite universes probably didn’t care how the inhabitants of one planet worshipped it and called upon it to show them favor. This attitude was general across the board except for Dig, who lived by the axiom that there’s no atheists in a foxhole. The rest of Team Arrow were either too jaded (Oliver, Sara, Tommy, and Laurel) or simply too used to not believing in an all-powerful being (Naomi) to care much about his revelation. “Huh,” Oliver finally said. “Well, I suppose that would at least calm most of these people. Might not calm the really crazy ones, but the majority should be satisfied by this. But how to get this out there?”</p>
<p>The group considered that before Laurel said, “Well, what about an interview with Susan? It worked for Tommy and Hal. Why can’t it work for Diana, too?”</p>
<p>“That may be the best option,” Diana agreed. “I will speak to Miss Williams’ superiors soon, then.” She smiled at them. “So, what is going on in Starling City?”</p>
<p>“Well, tomorrow’s Tommy’s birthday,” Oliver said, “and on Monday I’m being given the Humanitarian of the Year Award by the city for everything I’ve done since coming back to Starling. Then there’s the corporate scumbags who weren’t on the List that need dealing with whenever we find out about them. But in truth it’s still pretty quiet. The blue-collar criminals are scared to death of Laurel.” He smiled at his girlfriend, who blushed while Sara snickered and Tommy chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you won’t mind if I join you in celebrating those events,” Diana said. “It will help fill my time in Starling until I settle this matter.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Timothy Pebble groaned as he was again wrapped in a bola arrow. “<strong>Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, you disappoint me,</strong>” Green Arrow said, shaking his head mockingly. “<strong>I warned you what would happen. The poor and disenfranchised will thank you for your generosity, though. What doesn’t go to reimbursing the victims of your crimes will go to them.</strong>” Green Arrow plugged a flash drive into Pebble’s computer. “<strong>Insight, do your thing.</strong>” A few minutes later, Green Arrow departed, leaving Pebble a very poor man, a very poor man who was still tied up and his nose was beginning to itch.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Friday morning came at Queen Industries, and Oliver, Hal, and Laurel were waiting for Carol Ferris to arrive. Hal was a little nervous about what was coming, wondering how Carol would take it. Finally, Carol arrived. “So, what’s this private business we need to discuss?” she asked. “It’s not going to affect this deal, will it?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said swiftly. “Hal has something important he wants to tell you and asked that Laurel and I be here for support.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Carol said slowly before turning to Hal. “Hal?”</p>
<p>“There’s no easy way to say this, Carol,” Hal said quietly. “The story I gave you about having amnesia? That was a lie. The truth is… I’m the Green Lantern.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Carol said calmly, shocking the three of them. “I’ve known since I heard your voice in the interview with Susan Williams. We’d been talking recently, after all, so I recognized it instantly. I’m guessing you’re telling me because you’ll need me to cover for you when you have to go off-world or do things for the Justice League?” Hal nodded mutely, still surprised. “Highball, you’re lucky that you’re such a damned good pilot and that we’re friends.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Carol,” Hal said dryly.</p>
<p>“Well, on another note, on Monday, I’ll be being given the Humanitarian of the Year Award by the city,” Oliver said. “I thought I’d invite both of you. It’d be a way of rounding out your visit to Starling.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Hal said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I can make that,” Carol said with a nod. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince entered Channel 52 News Studios and went up to the front desk. “Excuse me,” she said to the starstruck receptionist, “I was hoping you could help me. I would like to speak to one of the producers about doing an interview.”</p>
<p>“Just one moment,” the woman said faintly before hitting an extension on the phone beside her. “Mr. Daniels, Wonder Woman is down at the front desk asking to meet a producer about doing an interview. Yes, sir. I’ll send her right up.” She hung up. “Mr. Daniels will see you, Miss Prince. Tenth floor, office number 1015.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Diana said with a smile before heading for the elevators. She soon found herself speaking with Carl Daniels, who quickly agreed to an interview between Diana and Susan Williams on the matter of the attack on her and Diana wanting to clarify a few things about her previous statements regarding the gods of old, scheduling it for Sunday night so that they would have plenty of time to promote it. Diana thanked him and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Alright, let’s get this out there. Oliver is still human at the end of the day, and for those who feel like something should be obvious (like not resorting to violence during protests), it is completely natural to feel frustrated and wonder if too much leeway is given to ‘freedom of speech’. The important matter is that only those with an authoritarian attitude actually try to impose their will on other people and censor freedom of speech, and luckily, those who follow the authoritarian doctrine very rarely gain power in the U.S. (a certain individual being the exception, not the rule, as far as I’m concerned, and that’s all I’m gonna say). I also needed to continue the fact that Oliver struggles with the fact that people are so filled with hate and bitterness since this tied into that.</p>
<p>*2* Yup, we’re introducing this whole thing. It was needed after everything that happened. One of the many mistakes of the Riseverse was having Diana not do it despite suffering multiple attacks. There will be a much longer explanation on this with Diana’s interview, which is why I had her quickly explain it in brief terms here. No need to repeat the lengthy discussion more than once.</p>
<p>*3* Carol Ferris has known Hal Jordan since they were *kids* and probably has his voice memorized, plus they had been speaking frequently while Hal was waiting to be legally resurrected and everything. She would most definitely recognize his voice in the interview with Susan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well,” Dr. Jackson Briggs said as Q-Core gathered with their new members, “you’ve been given a tour of our facilities and caught up on what our current projects are? What kinds of things can you contribute to Q-Core? Dr. Snow, ladies first.”</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Queen hired me to study Miss Lance’s genetic structure to find out if the source of her powers is genetic,” Caitlin said, “and he also is planning on getting me a sample of blood from the mercenary who stormed the gala in D.C., Slade Wilson. He wants me to try and find a cure for the super-soldier serum Wilson’s been injected with. As for other projects? I would like to see if I could develop some kind of treatment that would knit torn flesh back together, which I’m sure would be useful to Mr. Queen and the other heroes since they frequently deal with getting injured.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Dr. Briggs said. “That is the kind of out of the box thinking Q-Core needs. Mr. Ramon, how about you?”</p>
<p>“Well, at the employment fair, Mr. Queen said something about while he can build a flashbang arrow, something like a cryo arrow would be out of his wheelhouse,” Cisco said. “I’ve been thinking about a range of trick arrows. Cryo, incendiary, fire suppression… the possibilities are endless since Mr. Queen could probably use an arrow for every kind of situation he could possibly face.”</p>
<p>“That is excellent thinking,” Dr. Briggs said. “And how about you, Mr. Raymond?”</p>
<p>“Well, I can help on most everyone’s projects except Caitlin’s with my experience as an engineer, and Mr. Queen will probably be wanting my expertise on the new Q-Core building and any other buildings that require something special. In the short-term, I want to take a look at the Tesseract and the previous attempts at building a containment unit and a generator, see if I can spot something you missed.”</p>
<p>“We would welcome the help, Mr. Raymond,” Dr. Briggs said. “Well, fine ideas, all of you. Now, let’s get to work. Mr. Ramon, the Red Sun technology could use another open mind on it. Mr. Raymond, we’ll get you that information. Dr. Snow, until Miss Lance is free or Mr. Queen gets you that blood sample, perhaps you should start on that project you talked about.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well, this place looks like it’s doing well,” Oliver Queen said over the thrumming of the music to the new manager of Club Verdant, Lucifer Morningstar.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Lucifer said, beaming. “Though your restrictions mean Verdant isn’t quite as fun as Lux was.”</p>
<p>Oliver considered whether he wanted to know what that meant but decided in the end that he didn’t want to. Whatever Lucifer had gotten up to in Los Angeles was none of his business so long as he kept within the bounds of the law with Verdant.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“This is great, guys,” Tommy said that night at The Palm, where they had gotten a private room to celebrate Tommy’s birthday. Not only were Team Arrow in attendance but so were Hal and Diana. The staff at The Palm had been gobsmacked when they found out that Wonder Woman was going to be attending dinner with Team Arrow tonight, but they rallied and served the group as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. “Thank you, all of you.”</p>
<p>“It’s our pleasure, Tommy,” Sara said with a grin.</p>
<p>“What Sara said,” Oliver said with a nod. “Now, time for gifts.”</p>
<p>“You guys didn’t have to,” Tommy began.</p>
<p>“We wanted to,” Laurel said. “Now, you just sit there and accept that your friends want to give you gifts, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Tommy said with a mocking salute.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” Oliver said, setting a stack of books on the table. Tommy picked one of them up and looked it over, finding it was a book on a style of swordplay. “I know nothing can really beat having an actual teacher, but you can use these to teach yourself some other styles of swordplay and then adapt them in our training sessions as part of your own style.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Tommy said gratefully.</p>
<p>“The rest of us chipped in on this gift,” Laurel said brightly as she and Sara picked up a box and set it on the table. “We know Ollie’s been teaching you how to cook, so we all chipped in and bought you a kitchen set. Bowls, strainers, knives, all of it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys,” Tommy said with a smile. “I’ll be sure to put it to good use.”</p>
<p>While Diana and Hal had no gifts to give beyond words, they wished Tommy a happy birthday and expressed the hope that he would have many more to come.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The day after Tommy’s birthday at The Palm, Team Arrow were at the Quiver, going over their patrol schedules for the evening. “Well, after I visit Harrington, I’ll probably take the old territories of the Triad and Bratva,” Oliver said, looking at the map of the city.</p>
<p>“I’ll be doing downtown, like always,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“I can take the suburbs,” Diggle mused.</p>
<p>“I’ve got the South Glades,” Sara said firmly.</p>
<p>“I can patrol the East Glades,” Laurel said after a moment of consideration.</p>
<p>“Alright, sounds good,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow glowered at the businessman who was currently trussed up in a bola arrow, shouting epithets at the vigilante. “<strong>Charles Harrington,</strong>” Green Arrow said, addressing the C.E.O. of Harrington Enterprises, “<strong>you have failed this city. You shut down your factory here in Starling City to renovate it and turn it into an automated factory, laying off hundreds of workers and using a loophole to keep from paying out their severance packages. You’re going to do the right thing, Harrington, and give those people their rightly-earned severance packages, or I’m going to do it for you and then dig up every bit of dirt on you and reveal it for all the world to see. Twenty-four hours, Harrington. Then we do things the hard way.</strong>”</p>
<p>Green Arrow left Harrington shouting epithets at him, supremely unconcerned. Harrington was just like so many others he had dealt with in his life. When you’ve faced the likes of Ra’s al Ghul, a corrupt C.E.O.’s threats don’t really mean anything.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana sat in an armchair opposite Susan Williams, waiting for the final checks to be complete and the interview to begin. She had been going over what she wanted to say in her head since she had made the arrangements for this interview so that it would be fresh in her mind when the time came. Diana ignored the longing looks from the men and a few women in the room, as she often did, since nothing would ever come of those and, generally speaking, no one was foolish enough to try anything untoward with her, especially now that they knew she was a demi-goddess who could take out a super-soldier with one punch. Finally, the final checks were finished and they were being given the signal that the interview was about to begin. “Good evening,” Susan Williams said with a smile aimed at the camera. “I’m here tonight with the Justice League’s Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, who wishes to address the ongoing theological issues that have arisen in the wake of her interview with the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s Lois Lane. Miss Prince, thank you for joining us. In your own words, tell us what has brought you here to speak with us tonight.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for agreeing to speak with me, Miss Williams, and my goal here tonight is to settle this theological issue that has arisen,” Diana said. “If I had known what my speaking of the Greek Pantheon would inspire, I would have spent more time on issues of the divine in my interview. The ongoing unrest is because I failed to tell the people of the world <em>everything</em> when I spoke of the Greek Pantheon. I will do so now. My story begins nineteen billion years ago, at what scientists today call the Big Bang, the creation of the universe. With the Big Bang came the existence of The Source, an infinite well of limitless energy. From The Source came the First World, the world of the Old Gods, known as GodWorld, Asgard, or Urgrund. Of course, the inhabitants of this world were not originally gods. Like my father, Zeus, they were normal beings which eventually attained godhood.</p>
<p>“As they attained this status, they segued into the ‘Second World’, a golden age of scientific and cultural development that continued for ten billion years before their world was plunged into a massive war that culminated in Ragnarok, destroying GodWorld for good, and unleashing a powerful wave of energy across the universe: the Godwave. This Godwave seeded each of the worlds across the universe, including Earth, giving them the potential to produce their own gods. Earth produced its first pantheon approximately 35,000 to 40,000 years ago.”</p>
<p>“This is all very fascinating,” Susan said, “but what does it have to do with the religious protestors who have been raging at your existence and in one case attacking you?”</p>
<p>“The protestors oppose me because they believe me to be a ‘deceptive she-wolf’ who is leading the righteous astray by claiming there are multiple gods instead of one, that the Abrahamic god does not exist. But they are wrong, because I am telling you now that God <em>does</em> exist.”</p>
<p>“The Source?” Susan ventured after a moment.</p>
<p>“The Source,” Diana confirmed with a nod. “The Source <em>is</em> God, or at least an aspect of Him. Everything that has, does or will exist, it all came from The Source. There are stories from my home in Themyscira of people that have heard a Voice or encountered a Presence that has told them to do things and witnessed miracles. There are beings, such as The Spectre, the Wrath of God, who serve as his Hands in this world. Just because the pantheons exist does not mean God doesn’t exist, Miss Williams. If anything, their existence is proof of God’s existence, because gods must come from somewhere as well. Who would have the power to create such beings other then a God who stood above even them? God does exist, Miss Williams, and I apologize to those who felt I was saying their beliefs are misplaced. They are not.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for that rather illuminating revelation, Miss Prince,” Susan said after a moment. “I’m sure people the world over will be very happy to have heard this.” She turned to face the camera. “Well, there we have it. According to Wonder Woman, God <em>does</em> indeed exist and stands above any pantheons that may or may not exist in this day and age. With luck, this will settle the ongoing unrest that was created by this theological debate. This is Susan Williams, Channel 52 News.”</p>
<p>The reactions to the interview were varied to say the least. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>John Diggle was watching the interview at home with Carly and A.J. Even though he had somewhat known what was coming from speaking with Diana when she arrived in Starling City, he still somehow managed to have that now-usual Diggle expression on his face. A.J. looked up at his uncle, then turned to his mother. “Is Uncle John doing drugs again?” he asked innocently.</p>
<p>Carly patted her son on his head and said, “No, sweetheart. Your uncle is just having one of those processing moments.”</p>
<p>“He has a lot of those,” A.J. said. “Should we get him some help?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, baby, maybe,” Carly said, though she wondered if there was any therapist in the world equipped to help people deal with this kind of thing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lucifer Morningstar was quite amused that Diana had exposed Dad’s existence to the people of Earth and mused over what that would mean for the religions of this world before sourly noting that this meant people would believe in his father more than ever now, which also meant they would believe in him being responsible for all of their bad choices since he was ‘Satan’. That was a downside.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Allan Trumbull was surprised that Diana Prince had taken the initiative on this matter but in hindsight he could see that it made sense: with monotheistic religion being so important to the world, it would be important to calm down any religious extremism before it could interfere with Justice League business and missions.</p>
<p>Still, the revelation was a hard one to swallow for a life-long atheist like Trumbull. God was real. What did that mean for those who had never believed in him? How many would burrow deeper into not believing because they simply couldn’t accept there was some great power out there governing the universe?</p>
<p>On another note, Trumbull dryly noted that this revelation would be added to the list of potential things his presidency would be remembered for since Diana Prince <em>was</em> a member of the Justice League, which answered directly to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Damien Darhk was incredibly uneasy about all of these revelations because it just proved that even with his centuries of study, there’s still a lot about magic and other mystical forces that he knew nothing about.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow <em>wasn’t</em> among those watching and reacting to Diana’s interview, having decided he would watch it later. Instead, he was visiting Charles Harrington once again. “This is plain robbery!” Harrington howled from where he was bound.</p>
<p>“<strong>No, what <em>you</em> did was robbery,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I’m merely balancing the scales. You <em>could</em> try to sue me and get back the money taken, but by this time tomorrow, everyone will know every dirty secret you have and the only law firms that would take up your cause are those of ill repute, all of whom want to avoid <em>my</em> notice. You’ve been profiting from the suffering of others for years, Harrington. Now your chickens have finally come home to roost.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Job’s done, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight reported.</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly, unplugging the hacking tool and putting it in his pouch. He gave Harrington a cheery wave and then left with Harrington once more shouting epithets. <strong><em>*2*</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver hit the speaker button on his office phone when it rang. “Yes?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Ollie, Caitlin Snow is here to see you as requested,” Laurel said on the other end.</p>
<p>“Send her in,” Oliver said, and a few moments later, Caitlin entered the room. “Caitlin, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat.”</p>
<p>“What is this about, Mr. Queen?” Caitlin asked as she sat in one of the two seats in front of his desk.</p>
<p>“One of the reasons I hired you,” Oliver said, reaching into his desk and pulling out a black, rectangular case. He handed it to Caitlin, who took it and opened it. Inside was a vial of blood. “That is a sample of Slade Wilson’s blood. I want you to extract the Mirakuru from it and begin working on a cure for it.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Caitlin said briskly, closing the case and pocketing it. “Anything else, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“Not on my end,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Well, I would like it if your entire team, not just the Lance sisters, came to Q-Core to submit to genetic testing,” Caitlin said. “It’ll give me a decent sample size to figure out if Miss Lance’s powers are genetic. I’m also going to be testing all the members of Q-Core to get a reasonable sample size.”</p>
<p>“We can do that,” Oliver said agreeably. “Let me call Tommy and Sara to bring them here. We should be down this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll see you then,” Caitlin said. “Good day, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Good day, Caitlin,” Oliver said, earning an annoyed look from Caitlin, who was still getting used to having an eccentric billionaire superhero as a boss. Then she was heading out. Oliver chuckled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Sara.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium at City Hall, having just been introduced by Mayor Altman as a ‘guiding light for all of Starling City’. “Thank you, Mr. Mayor,” Oliver said, “and thank all of you for coming. When Councilman Tyers came to see me and told me that I was being given the Humanitarian of the Year Award for everything I’ve been doing since I returned to Starling, I was shocked. I never did any of this with the intent of receiving an award of any kind. I just did what I did because I knew in my heart that it was the right thing to do. I have had the privilege of knowing some truly selfless people in my life who I could look to as an example. One of those people was my godmother, Rebecca Swann, who worked tirelessly to provide medical aid to the people of the Glades with her clinic, which is now named after her. Another of those people is my girlfriend, Laurel Lance, who worked tirelessly to provide legal aid to the people of the Glades until the Bar Association saw fit to disbar her for choosing to be the Black Canary. With these two women in my life, I had examples to look to when it came to doing what was right. Fighting Tempest, championing C.N.R.I., revitalizing the city in the wake of Tempest’s downfall, even the Battle of Amnesty Bay were things I did because I knew, in my heart, that they were the right thing to do. While Mayor Altman has called me a ‘guiding light’ for all of Starling City, I would tell you that the real guiding light are people like my godmother, if only the memory of her, and my girlfriend, whose selfless and compassionate nature has always inspired me to be a better man. I will accept this award and promise that I will do my best to live up to the honor you have bestowed on me here tonight.” Applause filled the atrium of City Hall as Oliver stepped back away from the podium and accepted the award from the mayor.</p>
<p>About ten minutes later, after speaking to many well-wishers, Oliver found himself meeting up with his friends, which included Diana, Hal, and Carol Ferris. “Quite the speech, Mr. Queen,” Carol said. “Do you practice those kinds of things?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not much one for canned responses,” Oliver said. “It’s why I would never make a good politician. You have to have canned responses as one, especially in things like debates. Talking points they call it. I firmly believe words spoken from the heart are the best way of expressing yourself, and that is how I speak every time.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s wonderful that you see the world that way, Oliver,” Diana said, and Oliver caught a familiar face approaching out of the corner of his eye and grimaced. “What?”</p>
<p>“Oliver,” Carter Bowen said as he entered the circle, to the disgruntled expressions of Oliver, Tommy, Sara, and Laurel (which told everyone else that this was not someone they liked at all), “excellent speech. You really have a gift with words these days. The C.N.R.I. gala, your words after your pardon, now this. You could give the mayor a run for his money in the next election if you wanted to.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Carter, but politics don’t interest me at all, mainly because I’d probably be confronting most of the politicians I dealt with as my other self, due to their corruption,” Oliver said. “A mayor targeting his own city council probably wouldn’t go over well.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure the mayor will breathe a sigh of relief at that,” Carter said jovially. Then he turned his attention to Diana. “And might I say, Miss Prince, that you are even more breathtaking in person than your picture in the <em>Daily Planet</em> and your interview with Channel 52 revealed?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the compliment, Mister…” Diana said leadingly.</p>
<p>“Oh, Bowen, Dr. Carter Bowen,” Carter said, holding out a hand. Diana shook it, and then raised her eyebrows when Carter brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the knuckles. Laurel and Sara hid smirks behind their hands as they realized what was about to happen.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the compliment, Dr. Bowen, but I’m afraid I must ask you to leave,” Diana said with a tight smile. “While many women might find your attitude flattering, I am not one of them and I am not easily seduced with simple flattery and gestures such as kissing my hand like a courtship of old. That is far too presumptuous of you. Good evening.” The dismissal was clear even for Carter, who headed off with his tail between his legs.</p>
<p>“That was <em>so</em> satisfying,” Tommy said. “I wish I’d gotten it on camera. I’d watch it again, and again, and again.”</p>
<p>Seeing Diana, Hal, and Carol’s confused looks, Oliver quickly explained, “While I’m the favored son of all of Starling these days, Carter has always been the favored son of Starling’s elite due to all of his accomplishments. He was at school with us and quite boorish, which clearly hasn’t changed in the years since. So, seeing him put in his place was… very satisfying, as Tommy said.”</p>
<p>“Well, I got it on video,” Sara said smugly, waving her cell phone in one hand.</p>
<p>“My hero,” Tommy said, and Sara laughed. Laurel laughed, too, shaking her head at her younger sister.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow fired off a bola arrow, capturing the corrupt C.E.O. of Mystique Industries and pinning him to a wall. “<strong>Magnus Ravenwood,</strong>” Green Arrow rumbled, “<strong>your company has illegally experimented on the genetics of others for the sake of profit and then left those people suffering, refusing to pay their medical expenses. You have twenty-four hours to transfer fifty million dollars into Grand Cayman account 118181523. After that, I’ll just take it, and expose your corruption for the world to see.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and left the man pinned to the wall.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Twenty-four hours later, Green Arrow was entering Mystique Enterprises while musing over the day’s events. Team Arrow had taken the day off from their day jobs to say goodbye to Hal and Diana, who were flying back to their respective cities (Hal doing so on the Ferris Air jet with Carol and her team). Ravenwood had, sadly predictably, not done as Green Arrow had asked. As a result, Green Arrow was now facing a team of private security agents that stood between him and Ravenwood’s office. “<strong>Now, we can do this the easy way, where you let me do what I came here to do,</strong>” Green Arrow said, “<strong>or we can do this the hard way where I beat the crap out of you and leave you whimpering in a hospital bed for a few days.</strong>”</p>
<p>The private security agents looked at one another, then collectively raised their weapons, only for Green Arrow to sigh and fire off a magnetic arrow, stripping them of their weapons. Then he was firing off bola and injection arrows, taking them down one by one. He stepped over the writhing form of the last guard and headed for Ravenwood’s office, where he again tied Ravenwood up, had Naomi transfer the funds, and then sent all the evidence on Ravenwood’s computer to the F.B.I., Channel 52, and the <em>Daily Planet</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent’s blue eyes opened. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his heart. He slowly slid out of bed, Lois sighing behind him and shifting in her sleep. He smiled at his girlfriend and then left the bedroom, going to Kara’s room to check on her. The teenage girl was likewise shifting in her sleep, muttering something in Kryptonese, something about her mother and dresses. Clark’s smile widened at this innocent little element of his cousin and then headed into the main rooms of his and Lois’ apartment, only to freeze as he spotted a man standing, looking at the various pictures. The man picked up one of Clark, Lois, and Kara at an all-you-can-eat Chinese restaurant. “It is quite the life that you have made for yourself on this backwater, Kal-El,” the man said softly, his cultured tones somehow menacing and cold. “But that life is so fragile.”</p>
<p>“General Zod, I presume,” Clark said quietly.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Zod said, turning to face him. The two of them studied one another for a moment. “You have your father’s looks and your mother’s bearing. But I did not come here to speak of the past, but the future. I am here with an offer, Kal-El.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“Stand with us,” Zod said. “Stand with your people as we take this world for our own and create a New Krypton, one that will last a thousand millennia or more. If you choose not to, if you choose to stand against me, this little family you have created for yourself will vanish. Your love will burn, and your cousin’s broken body will lie at your feet. I will not kill you immediately, Kal-El. No, if you stand against us, first I will destroy all that you love. Your love, your cousin, your human mother, your city… once I have taken everything and everyone you love from you, I will send you to the Phantom Zone to suffer an eternity of misery and anguish, as we suffered there for thirty-five years.”</p>
<p>“And what happens to the humans in this new world order you propose?” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“Every great society has a need for a servant caste,” Zod said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I won’t stand with you,” Clark said. “I will not allow you to conquer this world and destroy it like you helped destroy Krypton, Zod. I will stop you. The <em>Justice League</em> will stop you.”</p>
<p>“The Justice League,” Zod snorted. “Four powerless humans, one enhanced human, a so-called demi-goddess, the king of an underwater kingdom, and <em>you</em>, a spineless worm who refuses to do all that is necessary to win a battle. Your pathetic Justice League is no match for my army. We have been <em>bred</em> for war and on this world we have power beyond imagination. But very well. You have chosen to stand against your own people in favor of these mewling wretches. I will fulfill my promise, Kal-El. The next time we meet, Metropolis will burn.” Zod vanished a moment later, leaving a contemplative Clark behind, noting he would need to contact Oliver and tell him about Zod’s visit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>This marks the end of Episode 7. There is a three-week time skip between this chapter and the next one.  </p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Nyame laid out the groundwork for this interview, too, because I have no knowledge of this aspect of the comics.</p>
<p>*2* For those wondering how Oliver is getting away with this kind of thing, he’s able to operate “under his own rules”, which gives him a lot of leeway… as long as he can prove that the money was owed and that the corrupt business types have more or less stolen from people or withheld deserved financial aid. Since he has Naomi digging into these types all of the time, he provides the proof, which lets him do this, but only because he’s given a lot of leeway with the “under his own rules” thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>